You Belong With Me
by Hinata6
Summary: She wanted nothing more just for him to notice her the way she notices him but things don't always go as planned especially when the guy you're madly in love with already has a girlfriend. SasuHina, GaaHina, NaruHina one-sided R
1. One

**You Belong With Me**

**Summary:**

**She wanted nothing more just for him to notice her the way she notices him but things don't always go as planned especially when the guy you're madly in love with already has a girlfriend. **

**Pairings:**

**SasuHina (main pairing), SasuSaku, SakuOC, HinaGaa **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not have any rights to Naruto nor am I any way affliated with Kishimoto**

**A/N: I got this idea from watching the music video by Taylor Swift "You Belong with Me" xD**

**Oh and also in this story Hinata and Neji are not cousins, they're siblings.**

_Flashback ~_

_"Sasuke-chan, where are you?" The small young girl yelled out. It was a snow day for the young eight year old Hyuga Hinata and she couldn't have been any happier to have the day off. Wearing her light tan coat with a light blue hat on with her bangs hanging from out her hat and two little ponytails were seen on the side of her face. _

_"Ha! You'll never find me" Hinata turned her head when she caught a glimpse of a young boy running away. She smirked to herself and kneeled down gathering up some snow forming a ball as she threw it towards him, watching as the snow ball hit the raven haired boy in the head. _

_She giggled proudly to herself when she hit him with the ball. "I finally got you Sasuke-chan" She smiled to herself. _

_He pouted to himself, raising his hand up ruffling the snow out of his hair. He walked towards her shoving his hands into his coat pocket. "Stop you're giggling, so you got me. So what!" He pouted not liking the fact she got him. _

_"I'm sorry Sasu-chan" _

_He blushed deeply from the nickname, he huffed and quickly turned his face away from hers with his eyes closed shut. "Let's go to my house, it's getting too cold and my hands are cold" He stated. She nodded her head as the two started walking back to his house. _

_Both Hinata and Sasuke were neighbors and have been for three years now. When they first met each other both were really shy but as time went by the two were always seen together. Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke were best friends and no one has ever came between them and that's the way they both like it. _

_The walk between the two was a silent one but not an uncomfortable silence and very comforting one, until Sasuke spoke. _

_"Hinata when we get older promise me that you'll always stay by my side" _

_The eight year old girl looked over at Sasuke noticing how he kept his head straight ahead not daring to look over at her. "You should know that I'll always be b-by you're side Sasu-chan. You're my best friend ever"_

_Sasuke flinched slightly at her words, it meant a lot to him to hear that come from her. "I know but...you're someone who is very important to me and I don't want anyone to come between us" He then stopped walking once they reached his house, turning his body facing hers, his black eyes peering into her white orbs. _

_"Hyuga Hinata you're my only best friend and I sure won't ever let anyone get in our way. Rather they're an adult or someone our age" He placed his hand in front of her face extending his pinky out. "Let's a make a promise we won't ever leave the other's side"_

_Hinata looking at his pinky with a light blush on her cheeks. Nodding head she put on a determined smile, linking her pinky in with his. "I promise that I won't ever leave you're side Sasu-chan" She stated while looking into his eyes. _

_He smirked while looking at her happy to have a friend like her, she has always been there for him these past three years that they have known each other and he intends to be there for her...forever._

_End of Flashback ~_

Nine years have passed since that day and Hyuga Hinata has grown since that day. Her hair had grown longer, her body has matured and of course she has grown taller. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing her school uniform, her skirt was practically below her knees, her socks her pulled up to her calfs of her legs, she wore a sweater on top of her shirts despite the fact it was over ninety degrees outside, wearing two long pigtails that hung low draping over her shoulders.

Hinata was what was known as the school's nerd or loser if you may say. She didn't mind that title and always mostly kept to herself and didn't bother anyone. She was bullied almost everyday, there has never been a day where she has been to school without being bullied.

Defending herself aways proves as being useless since she gets laughed at. She sighed to herself and looked away from the mirror.

"Hinata come on, we have to get ready for school!"

"I'm coming Neji-nii" She called out to her brother. Hyuga Neji is her year older brother and despite his title at school; being one of the most "hottest" guys going to they're high school, he was a very stoic male but would defend his little sister within the quickness if he caught her being bullied by someone. He hated would people would tease her especially one girl in particalar...

Hinata raced down the stairs with her bag over her shoulders, rushing towards the kitchen grabbing the toast that was on the counter and ran out the side door trying to catch up with Neji.

"You didn't have to leave me Neji-nii" She pouted.

"You take forever in the bathroom, not my fault" He smirked to himself as he reached his hand forward ruffling her hair making it look messy.

"Neji-nii! You're going to mess up my hair" She frowned trying to move everything back into place. He chuckled to himself taking his gaze away from her and looked up noticing Sasuke standing not to far away from where they were walking.

"Oi Sasuke!" Neji called out the the raven haired male.

Sasuke turned around with a blank expression but once his eyes hit Hinata he smiled warmly, walking over to the two siblings he smirked. "Hey, I didn't think you would be walking to school today"

Hinata gazed over at Sasuke blushing deeply. Over the years she has grown to fall completely head over heels for the Uchiha, but she hasn't said a word to him about it. The only person who knows her feelings is her brother Neji, who often teases her about it but she knows he means no harm about it.

"Yeah our father is on a business trip so it's just Hinata, Hanabi and I left at home and my car is in the shop so we have to walk" Neji spoke with a sigh. Sasuke nodded his head looking over at Hinata with a smile, reaching over towards her moving her hair out of her face causing her to blush even more.

"You're being so quiet today Hinata. Are you okay?" He asked when he removed his hand away from her face.

She nodded her head trying her hardest to push down that blush. "H-Hai, I'm fine Sasu-chan"

Neji chuckled to himself causing Sasuke to shoot him a glare. "Hinata how many times do I have to tell you? We're older now...you don't need to call me that anymore" He sighed softly to himself trying his hardest not to appear to be angered by the nickname.

She just nodded her head looking down towards the ground. She has always called him that and he never minded it before but once they hit high school he wanted her to stop calling him that.

The Uchiha looked over at her as did Neji who shook his head. "Hey..." Sasuke lifted his hand placing it under Hinata's chin, lifting her head up with his finger. "Don't take it the wrong way, okay?" He whispered softly to her.

Neji watched the scene in front of him. "Well I'm going to continue walking" Neji sighed not really wanting to watch a Sasuke and Hinata moment, seeing how he felt awkward standing there with the two. Once he was walking away from them Sasuke slowly dropped his hand from under her chin his eyes never leaving her bright white eyes.

"You're still the same as ever" He smiled at her, leaning away from her.

"Hey babe!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata turned they're heads to see Haruno Sakura sitting a red convertable car in her school uniform smirking flirtaously at Sasuke. "I knew I would find you here. Are you ready to go?"

Sasuke smirked giving Sakura a small wink as he walked towards the car. "See you later Hinata" He spoke never turning around to look at her as he said it since his eyes were fully on Sakura. Once he jumped in the car Sakura stared at Hinata with a smirk on her face and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt pulling him forward planting and rough passionate kiss on his lips.

Hinata watched with widened eyes as Sasuke and Sakura had a make out session right in front of her and what's even more Sakura was staring at her the entire time she was kissing Sasuke. It was like she knew what she was trying to do and what that was was to make her jealous.

She was trying her hardest not to cry while watching Sasuke kiss another girl right in front of her, it was like he forgot she was there.

Once Sakura pulled away she took her eyes off of Hinata and looked at Sasuke. "I swear you're the best kisser Sasuke-kun" She blushed deeply at him.

"Heh, you're not so bad yourself" He smiled at her, leaning forward giving her another quick peck on her lips.

Sakura smiled and then looked back over at Hinata with a digusted look on her face. "What are you doing hanging around lame people?" She asked with a grunt.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but then looked away from Sakura. "She's my next door neighbor, that's all" He spoke lowly.

Hearing these words come from his mouth hurt her, she couldn't stand here anymore listening to them talk so she quickly ran to catch up with Neji. Sasuke felt a tinge of pain in his heart from what he said but turned his head back over towards Sakura when he heard her speaking.

"Geez, what a lame girl. Come on let's get to school" She smiled to him as she drove off.

* * *

The promise she made to Sasuke years ago wasn't the same anymore. And if you're wondering why, it's because of Haruno Sakura. Once she stepped into Sasuke's life he tends to forget about her and pushed her to the side to make room for Sakura.

"So much for that _forgotten_ promise..." She muttered to herself.

She couldn't find Neji anywhere and realized that he must have already gotten to school. She was almost there anyways so it didn't matter either way. When she finally made it to the school she noticed that many of the students were still outside, hanging around they're friends.

She didn't have any friends in her school, the only one she talked to was Neji and she barely sees him around the school, since the school it so big. She sighed softly to herself and decided to walk inside the school since she knew no one outside. Once she made it inside she kept her eyes glued to the floor, not realizing where she was walking she bumped into someone almost knocking herself to the ground until a arm reached out and grabbed her.

"You should really watch where you walk"

She looked up at the person, almost letting out a gasp once she looked at his face. He was really...handsome. He had flawless skin, very pretty aqua color eyes, and the reddest hair she has ever seen, and to top it all off a red kanji tattoo on his forehead that said "love".

"I-I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention" She said softly looking away from his intense gaze.

He nodded his head, letting his hand slowly drop from her arm, shrugging his shoulders he parted his lips. "It's fine. I'm new here so you think you could help me find the office?" He asked, his green eyes never parting away from her light colored orbs. Nodding her head, not being able to form any words, she turned away from him and began walking.

He followed closely behind her watching her movements as she was walking, noticing how she once again was walking with her head down and eyes glued to the floor. He sighed to himself shaking his head, he could tell this girl kept to herself a lot. Looking around he noticed a lot of girls were giggling and pointing at him while blushing.

_"Great...fangirls. Just what I need" _He groaned to himself.

"Oh, you must be new here at our school, ne?" The red headed male almost didn't even notice that a girl had approached him. Nodding his head watching as the blonde girl began blushing deeply while looking at him.

"Well my name is Ino, what's your name?" Ino asked while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Gaara"

Hinata turned around looking over at him once she realized that he wasn't following her anymore and that Ino had gotten to him. _"Great, Ino got to him. She's the most popular girl next to Sakura no doubt in my mind he'll rather follow her around the school than me...the lame silent girl" _She sighed to herself as she turned around and began walking away.

Gaara noticed this and began walking to catch up to her but was stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning around he glared down at the blonde girl who was holding onto his arm. "While don't you let me show you around the school, I'll be your tour guide here" She winked at him trying her best to flirt with Gaara.

He yanked his arm away from her grasp. "I already have someone who I want to show me around, so thanks but no thanks" He sneered at her turning away from her, leaving her standing there with a shocked expression.

* * *

She almost made it to her locker but stopped when she felt a presence near her. She thought it was maybe Sakura and her lackeys coming to tease her but whe she looked over it was the same guy from before. "A-Ano...?"

"Thanks for leaving me"

His voice so much devoid of any emotion she couldn't really tell if he was joking or not. "I'm sorry, I a-assumed you were going with Ino so I-"

"Never assume anything. I asked you so I want you to take me there" He exclaimed while looking down at her. She blushed lightly nodding her head.

"Just let me put my books in my locker and I-I'll walk you to the office" She smiled brightly at him causing the red haired male to smirk to himself. Once she finished putting her books in her locker, she turned to Gaara. "Ready?"

He nodded his head as the two began walking towards the office. Hinata was trying her best to ignore the stares she was getting from some of the students, while Gaara ignored everyone. Stopping in front of the office door she turned towards Gaara looking up at him.

"Well this is Tsunade-sama's office, I hope everything works out well Gaara-san" She bowed to him as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait"

She stopped turning around to look at him raising her eyebrows up. "Yes?"

"I still want you to help me" He muttered never turning his face away from the door as he opened it and walked in leaving Hinata standing behind wondering if she should follow him which she eventually did.

Tsunade looked up from her desk seeing two students looking over at her. She sighed to herself, raising her hands up resting them under her chin. "What can I do for you two?"

"I'm new, I transferred from Sand Valley High" He spoke in a monotone voice.

The blonde haired woman arched her eyebrow up. "Ah, you're Sabaku Gaara, ne?" She watched him as he nodded his head, looking back over at the girl standing behind him she noticed the female Hyuga that she often sees around the school. "Let me see you're schedule Sabaku-san"

Gaara closer towards her desk, placing his folded up paper into her hands. She unfolded the paper looking down at all of his classes. "Hmm" She glanced over his schedule for a bit longer thinking to herself. "Say, I do believe you have all the same classes as Hinata here. Hinata why don't you become his guide for the day"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, Tsunade-sama" She smiled at her. The brown eyed woman smiled brightly at the girl before waving them both off. Leaving the office Gaara followed the girl back out in the hallway.

"So your name is Hinata?" He asked while gazing over at her.

"Y-Yes, Hyuga Hinata, it's a pleasure to Sabaku-san"

He stared at her for a few moments trying to gather up his thoughts about her before he said anything else. He could tell that she was a really silent girl judging how she looked. "Hn, likewise" He replied looking down at his schedule at his first class and then his watch on wrist.

"We better head off into class now, right?"

Hinata nodded her head motioning him to follow her, as they were walking towards they're first class Hinata noticing that the staring had began starting up once more. "Do people in this school always stare so much?" Gaara asked becoming annoyed by the girls staring at him with blushes on they're cheeks while the males eyed him nervously.

Hinata giggled as she stopped in front of the classroom door. "Well i-if a person were new then yes" She explained while looking up into his sea green eyes.

He nodded his head as he looked into the classroom for a few moments as he walked into room, looking around noticing how most of the students were huddled around certain tables talking. He looked back over at Hinata with his expresionless expression. "Where do you sit?" He asked.

She seemed to be taken back by the fact he was curious as to where she sits. "U-Um...I sit in the back"

"Well show me" He stated while never taking his eyes away from hers.

She walked into the classroom noticing how no one really noticed her since they were all talking among with each other. Once she sat down in her seat she looked over noticing that Gaara was sitting down looking over at all the other students.

Sakura looked over towards the back of the room noticing how the new guy was sitting next to Hinata. "Look we have a new student and he is sitting next to the lame girl" She snickered right along with the other girls and males surrounding her.

Sasuke frowned hearing Sakura calling her lame. Ever since he first started dating Sakura things have changed greatly between he and Hinata. No longer the one to protect her when she gets bullied, seeing how he is dating the girl who is the ring leader who bullies Hinata. He looked in the same direction Sakura and her friends were looking at, it was Hinata and the new guy.

"Oi, new guy!" A blonde male yelled over at the red haired teen.

Gaara looked up giving him his full attention, but said nothing but await from him to continue.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" He grinned widely at him.

"Sabaku Gaara"

Naruto grinned while taking a glance over at Hinata. "Well since you're new here I'm going to let you know a few things, first thing is if you want to be big in this school you hang out with us and second thing is...people like that _thing_ you're sitting next to is the school's lame girl. I wouldn't be seen around her" He explained while smirking at Hinata.

She looked down clearly hurt by his words, just like Sasuke; Naruto use to be a good friend of hers too but once Sakura came to they're high school he dropped her so quickly and decided to follow Sakura and hasn't talked to Hinata ever since.

Gaara frowned slightly glaring harsly at everyone in that area. "I would appericate if you don't talk down on her, she didn't do anything wrong. So if you don't want me to kick you're ass don't talk about her in my presense again..._dumbass_" He muttered the last word to himself turning his head looking over at Hinata with a concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly to her.

She couldn't believe that Gaara just stood up for her in front of everyone, the guy barely really knew her but he stood up for her without a care in the world about it. Hinata blushed deeply while looking over at him with widened eyes, but realized he had asked her a question. Nodding her head trying her hardest not to cry in front of anyone. She lifted her head up glancing up at Sakura noticing how she was smirking at her. She hated how she stole her best friend Sasuke and turned Naruto completly against her.

"Heh, she's such a loser isn't she Sasuke-kun" She smiled brightly at her boyfriend who merely took his eyes away from Hinata smirking at Sakura.

"Yeah" He replied which caused Hinata to stare with wide eyes at the male Uchiha.

_"What a traitor" _She thought to herself with a pout looking away from him.

"Alright class sit down in you're seats" The teach spoke as he came into the room. Everyone sighed and took they're seats slowly. "It seems we have a new student here, would you mind standing up and telling us about yourself?"

Everyone turned around to look at the bright red head. Gaara nodded his head standing up from his sit. "My name is Sabaku Gaara, I just transferred here from Sand Valley High. I have two other siblings but due to some problems with me from my previous school I came here" He responded.

Most of the other students wondered what happened in his other school. The male teacher nodded his head as he gulped while scratching the back of his head. "Well Gaara I hope you enjoy yout stay here at our school"

He nodded his head sitting back down, he turned his head when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning his head he noticed a pair of black eyes staring at him curiously with narrowed eyes. Not liking how he was looking at him he shot him a cold harsh glare as he quickly turned his head away from him.

Class went by awful quickly for the raven haired male, he couldn't believe someone defended Hinata and what was even more shocking it was someone who was new. He noticed how everyone else seemed shocked by it as well seeing how no one besides Neji defends her. Despite Neji being another friend of his he knew that the elder brother of Hinata hated how he treated Hinata when they were in school.

Noticing that Sakura had left the room along with her close friend Ino, he turned his head noticing that Gaara seemed to have been waiting for Hinata to grab her books. He walked towards them his eyes never leaving Hinata's face.

"Sorry about Sakura-chan, you know how she is" He stated while bringing his hand up behind his neck rubbing it slowly. He knew that the red head was still staring at him since he felt his eyes on him and it made him feel awkward.

"It's fine Sasu-chan" Hinata smiled brightly at the raven haired Uchiha. No matter what he has done she could never stay one hundred percent angry with him.

Gaara noticed the name she called him and assumed that the two must have been close friends seeing how the male known as "Sasu-chan" has a warm look in his eyes as he looks at her.

"Tch, what have I told you about calling me that?" He sighed removing his hand from his neck, his black orbs peered over at Gaara. "Don't ever tell anyone about that nickname, understand?"

"I can honestly care less about it" He responded.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke and then Gaara, laughing nervously once she sensed the tension between the two. "Well we better get going to our next class. I'll see you at lunch Sasu-chan...I-I mean Sasuke" She quickly corrected herself while blushing deeply from embarrassment.

"Yeah, later" Sasuke smirked giving Hinata a small wink before turning around leaving the classroon. Once he left Gaara looked over at Hinata noticing how she was still staring at the door in which Sasuke just walked out of.

He wanted to question her relationship with him but didn't want to pry too much into it seeing how he barely knows her well enough to ask such a question. He was still surprised in himself for defending her like he did earlier. She just seemed so fragile and no one was saying anything to defend her and she herself didn't look like she was going to even defend herself so he did it himself.

"Do those students always taunt you like that?" He asked in his normal low tone.

Lifting her head to speak but stopped when she noticed their teacher was giving her a look to leave the classroom. "I'll talk to you about it at lunch Subaku-san" She exclaimed.

He nodded his head and followed her out the classroom. Throughout the day, they're classes had been extremely boring to him, and in each class they went to Hinata was being teased. From what he could tell it appeared as if the female Hyuga was immune to the teasing and bullying, she never says anything to anyone. The only person that she talked to through most of they're classes they have had before lunch was him and no one else.

"Um, I normally sit with my big brother during lunch but..." She paused looking around the lunchroom and sighed softly to herself. "He isn't in here, he must have went out to lunch with the seniors. If you would like I could take you to a special place where I go eat?" She asked while looking up at the red head.

He merely looked down at the shorter girl and nodded his head, indicating that he didn't mind it.

"So you eat your lunch on the roof, eh?" He asked while looking up at the sky.

Hinata nodded her head with a soft smile on her face. "When my brother isn't around during lunch I sit up here...I like to clear my mind" She explained while looking up at the clouds. He looked over at her watching the smile that was still consuming her face, he parted his lips to speak.

"So why do they torment you?"

Her eyes widened slightly, she was secretly hoping that he would have forgotten about asking her once lunch came but it seems like it has obviously still been on his mind. "Well the girl from our first hour class with the pink hair...Haruno Sakura teases me a lot and I think it has a lot to do with Sasuke the guy that I was talking to earlier. They're dating and she knows that he is well my best friend and-"

"Tch. Best friend? He sure didn't appear to be your best friend earlier. He didn't defend you not once and he is your best friend?" The red head snorted while rolling his eyes.

Hinata blushed a deep color red while looking down at the ground, slumping down sitting down on the ground she let out a small sigh. "Sasuke is my next door neighbor and has been for years now. We instantly become close friends and at the age of eight we made a promise to each other that no one would ever come in between us and that we will always be friends no matter what but the day we came to high school is the day that promise we made to each other was a forgotten one. He met Sakura and they began dating, when she found out that Sasuke is my best friend she didn't like it and began bullying me. I don't know why Sasuke lets her but he does...also Naruto was also a friend of mines but he has a huge crush on Sakura so he knows Sakura doesn't like me so he results in teasing me just because he sees it as gaining more points in getting Sakura to like him"

She explained with a saddened smile. "So no one never takes up for you?" Gaara asked curiously.

"No, well my brother does but he isn't in any of my classes since he is a tenth grader and I barely see him around the school. So I defend myself but it's useless when everyone just laughs at you. I also think I get teased because of my apperance"

Gaara kneeled down beside her and glanced her from feet up to her head and arched his invisble eyebrow. "What's wrong with how you look?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him and giggled softly. "Well I o-obviously don't look like any other girl in our school"

"So? I think you like fine the way you are" He mentally cursed himself. He has never been a talker and ever since he met this girl he has been talking a lot more than he normally does. He noticed the blush the was rising on her cheeks.

"U-Um, well we should be heading back to class now" She stated as she stood up. The read head nodded his head as he stood up as well, while the two headed back inside the building.

* * *

**Okay, I know that the ending is kind of bad but this chapter was too long so I decided to end it here. I've had this idea ever since I first heard that song by Taylor Swift and it shocked me that I saw another story here with that same idea but it's a NaruHina story lol xD**

**So please leave reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Two

That entire day Gaara was being very observant of Hinata and the people surrounding them. He noticed in each class Hinata went through something one way or another. His sea green eyes gazed over at the female Hyuga who was talking to a male who had the same eyes as her. He didn't want to go over there but stood in his spot waiting for his ride to come pick him up.

* * *

"So that guy is your new friend, huh?" Neji asked while looking over at the red headed male.

Hinata nodded her wearing a bright smile on her face. "Well I hope so, h-he defended me in class today Neji-nii" She stated in a low tone so that no one could hear her. Neji's eyes widened slightly, being quite taken back that someone even did defend her. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't do it and that's one thing about it that has always bugged him. Sasuke and Hinata grew up and were always side by side on everything, the male Uchiha would always defend Hinata within the quickness but now...now that Sakura is in the picture he seems to have forgotten about Hinata.

"Well I think he may want to talk to you. He's been looking over here for awhile" Neji raised his hand up motioning for Gaara to come towards them. Once the red head reached them, the older Hyuga gazed him up and down. "So I heard you defended my little sister against that whore Sakura, thanks. I'm not always around for her" He explained.

"No problem" Gaara turned his head when he noticed his ride pulling in front of the school. "I have to go now, see you tomorrow" He spoke lowly as he smiled softly at Hinata and giving Neji a curt nod as he turned around walking towards the car.

"Hn, he seems nice enough"

"Neji-nii!" Hinata pouted knowing that Neji could be a tad bit too much overprotective of her. He looked down at her and smirk, ruffling her hair with his hand earning another pout from Hinata.

"Yo"

Both Hyuga's turned they're heads to see Itachi staring over at them with a smirk on his face. Hinata smiled brightly at the sight of the older Uchiha, Itachi was like an older brother to not only Hinata but to Neji as well.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Neji asked while walking towards the slightly taller male.

Itachi's coal black eyes gazed around the school looking around at different students. "Looking for my brother. I was going to give him a ride home but I haven't seen him around yet" He explained.

"I-I think I saw him earlier with his girlfriend" She sighed sadly.

Itachi arched his eyebrow up at the girl but said nothing. Ever now and then he would notice the looks that Hinata would give his brother, he didnt know if Hinata was in love with his brother or what but from what he could gather up Sasuke would look at Hinata the same way at times. He smirked to himself and nodded his head.

"Ah, I see him now" His eyes gazed over at Sakura who was walking with her arms linked with Sasuke's. "Little brother, over here!" Itachi yelled out causing a few people to stare in they're direction.

Sasuke looked slightly embarrassed but slowly made his way over towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a small pout on his face.

"I'm here to take you home unless you're going home with Sakura?" He asked as his eyes gazed over at Sakura's green eyes.

"I'm going to take Sasuke-kun home today Itachi, so don't bother" She smiled brightly at him giving him a wink. She looked over noticing that Hinata was also standing there, giving her a disgusted look. "What is this loser doing hanging around you guys?"

Hinata looked down at the ground, knowing that it would be useless to defend herself against Sakura. All three males glared at Sakura, both Neji and Sasuke were getting ready to say something but Itachi beat them to it.

"Don't talk down on her like that ever again. Hinata has done nothing to deserve that" Itachi then glanced over harshly at his brother. "Keep your fucking girlfriend in check when it comes to Hinata, I won't allow some bitch to disrespect a girl who is like a sister to me" He hissed at both Sasuke and Sakura but mainly to Sakura.

"Itachi it's fine, please d-don't-"

"It's not fine, Sasuke is suppose to be your friend and he's not even defending you" Itachi frowned. He was pretty much upset with Sasuke, he knew nothing about Sasuke never defending Hinata or that Sasuke's girlfriend was like that.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata noticing her sadden expression. He felt bad for not defending his friend almost to the point where it almost appeared like he wasn't her friend at all the way he ignored her in school.

"Do you two need a ride?" Itachi asked both Neji and Hinata.

"Sure, anything is better than walking" Neji quickly said before Hinata could even reply knowing that she would decline not wanting to be a burden for Itachi.

The older Uchiha nodded his head. "See you later Sasuke" He spoke lowly, clearly still upset at the younger teen.

Sakura stood there in complete anger, she glared at Hinata. She hated the fact that the girl was so well protected by people who were considered popular in the school. _"I hate her so much" _She thought to herself while frowning at the dark haired female who was standing next to Itachi.

Sasuke looked down at the pink haired female who was standing next to him. He gazed followed hers noticing how she was staring at Hinata with such hate. "Sakura, let's get going okay?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, it's getting dull standing here anyways" She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! You two better not be leaving me again" The blonde ran up towards the two. His blue eyes gazed over Hinata narrowing a bit, which Hinata seemed to notice. She looked away from him hiding behind Itachi like a frightened child, clenching onto Itachi's sleeve.

Naruto flinched once he saw the look in her eyes. Hinata use to be the number one girl in his life, he loved her more than anything in the world and would protect her always. But things changed once they came to high school, that's when he met the new girl; Haruno Sakura. He fell head over heels for her and was willing to do anything just to get her attention despite the fact that the girl he now loves is dating his best friend.

To keep up with appearances around her he often down talks Hinata, with or without Sakura being around. He completly cut off any bond he once had with Hinata in order to get on Sakura's good side. And so far so good. He looked away from Hinata and glanced over at the pink haired female.

"So are we leaving or hanging out?" He asked with a wide grin.

"We? Sorry Naruto but it's just Sasuke and I for today" She stated while pressing herself on the raven haired male. "Why don't you ask Itachi to take you home? He is offering rides out to people after all" She smirked while looking at Itachi.

"Bitch...come on Neji and Hinata" He hissed turning around grabbing both Neji and Hinata's arm dragging them away before Naruto could even ask.

"Ah, I guess you're walking home. Bye" She smiled at him pulling Sasuke along with him leaving the blonde standing alone. He pouted to himself, he hated walking home. The blonde enjoyed being around people since his father was always out on business and his mother was...well his mother was no longer around leaving him alone in the house by himself.

He didn't really want to be seen hanging around Hinata, Neji was okay but not her. His blue eyes lingered over at Hinata once more before turning around deciding just to walk home alone.

* * *

Itachi frowned to himself as he opened the dor for Hinata letting her sit in the passagers seat while Neji sat in the back. Once he got into the car he sighed to himself. "Has she always called you that Hinata?" He asked seriously.

"Well-"

"Yes, that girl and her friends always taunt Hinata. I'm never around when they do it, so I'm quite shocked Sakura even said anything in front of me to Hinata" Neji spoke up interrupting Hinata in the process.

Hinata looked down at her lap, trying to hold in the tears she knew would be coming out sooner or later. Itachi looked over at her placing his hand on top of hers, his eyes filled with concern. "It's okay to cry" He said softly to her.

Her eyes widened, slowly turning her head to look at him as the tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. "I-Itachi..." She croaked as she flew her arms around him sobbing into the males shoulder.

Neji hated seeing his sister like this, it wasn't the first time he'd seen her cry. Every night he comforts her as she cries herself to sleep. He blamed this on Sakura, Ino, Naruto and even Sasuke, their all the reason why Hinata cries like this. Once it had gotten so bad he had heard Hinata was being bullied in the girls bathroom, from getting pushed around, slapped and getting her hair pulled all due to her trying to defend herself from Sakura's hurtful words.

Once word had gotten around about it Neji assumed it was all a rumor until he seen his dear little sister that day. Her hair was in a mess, sticking up in every direction and a bruise on her left cheek. Once he seen that he pressured Hinata to tell him who did that and she wouldn't at first until she could no longer contain it and told him. Hyuga Neji went straight to Sakura and threatened her so badly that he nearly scared the wits out of the pink haired girl.

So normally whenever he was seen around Hinata, Sakura wouldn't bother Hinata. But today she did and it was most likely t show off in front of both Uchiha brothers but her plan back fired when Itachi defended her.

Itachi rubbed her back soothingly, pulling away from her he wiped the tears from her eyes. "It'll be okay Hinata, don't cry anymore" He stated.

She nodded her head. "Thank you Itachi" She smiled softly at him. He had always been so kind to her when she was younger, looking out for her whenever she needed help. She leaned back into her seat, looking out the window as Itachi began to drive off. Her eyes widened when she spotted Naruto walking by himself.

Hinata almost wanted to tell Itachi to stop the car and give Naruto a ride but she kept her mouth shut. Naruto has been so mean to her these past couple of months, but her eyes narrowed in thought once their eyes met as Itachi drove by him; almost seeming like it was going in slow motion.

_"Naruto-kun..."_

_"Hinata..." _The blonde thought to himself as the car drove past him. "Damn it!" He hissed to himself once it started raining.

* * *

Sakura pulled the car into the stop looking over at Sasuke with a frown on her face. "What's your deal?"

The raven haired male turned his head slowly at his girlfriend, looking at her curiously. "Um I don't know?" He questioned not really knowing where she was heading with the conversation.

"What is that girl to you?"

Sasuke sighed to himself loudly, running his hand over his face. "I've told you already plently of times before. She's just a neighbor and-"

"You also told me that you two use to be best friends!" She nearly yelled at him.

He narrowed his eyes looking away from her. "We are best friends..." He muttered lowly to himself.

"The hell you are, it's either me or her? So pick you're choice and you better chose well" She fumed. She didn't want her boyfriend hanging around any other girl, especially if that girl was the school's loser; Hyuga Hinata.

"Sakura, I love you. Why do I have to even go through this when I don't even love Hinata in that way" He looked back at her grabbing a hold of her chin. "Can't you see that I only have eyes for you?" He smirked when he noticed the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She whispered lowly to herself.

He leaned away from her, placing both of his hands behind his head. "Take me home, we can hang out tomorrow night after school since it'll the weekend, okay?" He stated as he closed his eyes.

She nodded her head unable to form any words at the moment due to his words.

* * *

The blonde haired girl grinned widely while staring down at her brother. "So, did you beat up anyone in your new school?" She asked while Kankuro smirked.

"Yeah, tell us what happened Gaara. You've been quite ever since we picked you up from school"

Gaara sighed to himself, he hated how nosy his brother and sister were. They weren't his real siblings, he wasn't even really related to them...he was adopted. His real parents gave him up when he was younger, he doesn't know why and he never bothers to ponder about it. At least now he has a real family who cares about him.

"I didn't beat up anyone. But...there was a girl" He said in thought as his mind began to wonder on Hinata.

Temari and Kankuro arched they're eybrows up in question. "A girl?!" Gaara frowned a bit and decided not to say anything more than what he already had said.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Gaara spoke in a low tone.

"Wait! Gaara, at least tell us about this girl" Temari pleaded, running up to the younger male as she stopped in front of him, blocking him from going anywhere.

Gaara frowned, his eyes gazed into hers. "Temari, if you don't get out of my way you'll regret it"

"Heh, heh...well you have a shower to take so do take it" She smiled nervously stepping out of Gaara's way. He sneered at her before turning his head away deciding to let her off easy this time for pestering him.

Once he left upstairs Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other. "I wonder who is this girl he was talking about" The brown haired male thought to himself out loud.

* * *

"Father, I'm home are you here?" The blonde yelled out loudly only to receive no answer. He sighed sadly to himself, his father wasn't home...again. Namikaze Minato is his father, not only that but his father was the owner of the most popular leading corporation; Uzumaki Records. Minato works with a lot of musicians so Naruto has met a lot of people, sure he has been star stuck by some people but lately he just doesn't care anymore.

Throwing his book bag off to the side, he walked into the kitchen gazing around for a few seconds to see if one of the maids left him a plate of food. "Damn, she didn't make me my ramen today" He frowned to himself. "Eh? A note from father?" The blonde haired male walked towards the refrigerator, his blue eyes scanned through the words written on the paper.

_I'll be home later this week, there's going to be a big meeting coming up and I have to be there. Misa-san is on vaction so you'll have to fix your own food until she gets back which won't be until a day before i get back. Don't mess up the house while I'm gone Naruto, I mean it. If I come home to a filthy house you're going to be in a lot of trouble. _

_Call me if you need anything_

Naruto scowled to himself, grabbing the paper from the fringe and balling it up. The letter from his father didn't make him feel any better, he hated being home by himself. Most teens his age would give anything for they're parents to live the house for a week but not Naruto. He hated being alone.

Walking out of the kitchen he decided to go in his room to sleep for awhile before leaving the house, maybe to go visit Sasuke. Despite him being best friends with the raven haired male, he rarely goes over his house to visit him. Finally making his way into his room he flopped down onto his bed, letting out a long sigh once his head hit the pillow.

So many thoughts were pacing his mind since he has come home. Thoughts of his mother; who he hasn't seen in almost five years, his father; who is always away from home, Sakura; the girl of his dreams but yet the girl who is aready taken but his best friend and last but not least Hinata. The girl who he practically abandoned just to get Sakura to notice him.

He loved Hinata deeply but he put on a mask whenever he was anywhere near her just to make Sakura realize that he could be cool. "Hinata..." He smiled sadly to himself. _"She probably hates my guts now, the way she looked at me today...it hurt me. But not only that it made me realize that i hurt her, i hurt her constantly with my hurtful words" _

Rolling onto his side, his blue eyes locked with the picture frame that was on his night stand. It was a old picture of Sasuke, Hinata and him back before Sakura enter the picture. They all looked so happy and content with each other then.

Hinata was standing in between both males with her arms around they're shoulders with a wide grin on her face, while the blonde and raven haired male were both glaring at each other. Naruto chuckled to himself remembering that day he and Sasuke had gotten into an arguement about who was stronger, while Hinata was trying her best to calm the two down.

Never once could he get himself to ever throw away that picture, after all it was the last picture they took together before they all entered into high school. "Things surely have changed" Sighing to himself, closing his eyes letting sleep take over him.

* * *

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was sitting in her living room on the couch. She wanted to hate him for forgetting about their promise but she loved Sasuke too much to ever hate him; or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sorry about Sakura" He muttered lowly to her. His coal eyes gazed into her lavender tinted color eyes.

"O-Oh, it's fine I'm quite use to it Sasu-chan" She forced a cheerful smile on her face, not wanting him to worry about her.

"It's not fine Hinata and stop calling me Sasu-chan! We're not kids anymore, there's no need to call me that embarrassing name" He frowned becoming annoyed.

She flinched at his words and looked away from him, standing up from the couch keeping her gaze to the floor she bit down on her bottom lip. "Excuse me, I have homework to do" She quickly said as she ran past him.

"Hinata, wait I'm sorry!" He yelled after her but it seemed to go on deaf ears once he heard her bedroom door slam shut. "Damn it" He hissed to himself.

"Did you and Hinata-ane get into a fight?" Hanabi asked as she plopped down next to Sasuke on the couch. His black eyes looked over at the younger Hyuga sibling and shook his head, letting out a brash sigh.

"You're aneki is overly sensitive, she took my words in the wrong way" He explained to her.

Hanabi shook her head. "Hinata-ane just really likes calling you that, it's a habit for her. You should know that by now Sasuke, by the way...if you don't mind me asking, how come you don't take up for her at school?" She asked curiously. The young twelve year older girl has been hearing Neji and Hinata talk about that almost everyday, even Neji wanted so badly to confront Sasuke about it but Hinata doesn't want him to so he hasn't, well from what she knows he hasn't.

Sasuke flinched at those words, placing a hand on his forehead letting his fingers rub against his temples. "Hanabi, to be honest...I don't know why I don't. I would defend her but I just ugh...I don't know Hanabi" He stated becoming frustrated with himself by how he was responsing to her.

"Ah, I see. Well just to let you in on a little something..." She took a pause as she stood up from her seat. "She cries every single day all because of your girlfriend and her friends bullying her and you never defending her. What kind of friend are you becoming to her, Sasuke?" She asked, walking away not bothering to even wait to hear his reply. Leaving him to sit there in his own thoughts.

_"What kind of friend am I?" _He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes in thought.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews; **Saki-hime, SinShu, Winterkaguya, Yoli16, Chibi-chan **and** Number 1 Outcast. **Thank you very much, I enjoyed reading your reviews so much that I decided to update xD

Please r&r my other stores such as "When it was Hinata" and "The Story of her life" which has been recently updated with two new chapters. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to leave me a message. I will also try to update the last chapter of my story "Spectacular Act" once I upload the last chapter for that I will try to finish my other story "Only you" so please check out my other stories.


	3. Three

Friday finally had come and Neji couldn't be happier. He loved when the weekend came, meaning no waking up early in the morning and no walking to school. Despite today being a school day, his unique colored eyes took a glance over at his door when he noticed Hanabi standing at his doorway.

"What is it?" He asked in a curious tone.

"You're friends are here um...TenTen and-" Before she could even finish her sentence she felt an arm gripped around her shoulder.

"Hi Hanabi-chan!" Lee yelled loudly while ruffling up the younger girls hair.

Hanabi frowned trying to push Lee away from her but it proved useless seeing how the much taller male was far much stronger than her. Lee always constantly was always bothering her, she thought it had something to do since she was a kid and he was much older than her.

"Stop Lee, why do you always bother me?" She frowned looking up at the bushy eyebrow male.

Lee shrugged his shoulders before turning his gaze at Neji. "TenTen and I decided to pick you up today" He stated with a grin. "TenTen knows how much you hate that you're car is in the shop so here we are"

"Tch, couldn't you have picked me up the other days when I didn't have my car. Why wait until the end of the week, Hinata and I had to walk the rain the day before yesterday, you know" He sent a glare to the now frightened bobbed haired male.

"W-Well um TenTen is wanted downstairs for you along with Hinata"

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a ride to school too?" Hanabi pouted childishly. Lee smiled brightly at the younger girl who he saw as his younger sister.

"Don't worry we'll be sure to drop you off at school first, Hana-chan" He smiled widely at her causing her to blush slightly turning her head to look away from him. Neji rolled his eyes at his younger sister, knowing that Hanabi holds a huge crush on the black haired male.

"Well I'm ready to go, so let's go" He stated, grabbing his bookbag throwing it over his shoulder. The three walked down the stairs looking at the two girls who were standing by the front door.

"Come on, you two took long enough up there" TenTen pouted but her brown eyes connected with Hanabi, smiling softly at the twelve year old girl, motioning her to come closer towards them.

Hanabi grinned running towards TenTen wrapping her arms around the older teen. TenTen and Lee were siblings but they looked nothing alike to Hanabi. Lee looked more like they're father where as TenTen looked like her mother.

TenTen sent a glare to her brother, quickly turning around walking out the door. Lee sighed to himself knowing that TenTen was mad at him for taking so long coming down the stairs. "Now TenTen will be mad at me all day, come on before she throws a fit" Lee whined whie walking out the door.

Hinata followed behind Lee, her eyes looked next door noticing Sakura was there once again to pick up Sasuke but not only did Sasuke come out his house Naruto did as well. But she quickly turned her head and got into the car.

* * *

The blonde haired male turned his head when he noticed Hinata was coming out of the house. He almost felt compelled to wave to her but before he could even get himself to do it he felt Sasuke push him ahead. "Hey, what the hell did you push me for?!" He yelled out loudly at the raven haired male.

"You're walking to slow, if you want to say hi to Hinata just talk to her in school" Sasuke explained, brushing past him heading towards Sakura's car.

_"Tch, he's one to talk. He barely even speaks to Hinata in school, I may worst than he is when it comes to Hinata but he's just as bad as me" _He thought to himself. Slowly guiding his way towards the car, he smirked widely at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan how is everything going?" He grinned hoping into the the backseat.

Her jaded green eyes glared at Naruto. "Sasuke-kun you never told me he was at your house" She stated. The blonde annoyed her greatly but the only thing she did like about him was the fact that he does everything she wants always pleases her.

"He came by last night, don't act so mean towards him Sakura" He explained while eyeing her by a side glance. He knew his girlfriend didn't care very much from Naruto but he would hate it when Sakura would talk about the blonde behind his back.

"Hn, I wasn't even being mean" She pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, his coal black eyes looked in the mirror noticing Hinata was inside TenTen's car looking at him. He smirked to himself giving her a wink, knowing that she could see him. Watching her blush deeply turning her head away most likely from being caught staring. The male Uchiha chuckled to himself, leaning his head back on the head rest his eyes never leaving the female Hyuga's face.

"She's so cute...heh" He muttered to himself. Luckly neither Sakura or Naruto heard him due to Sakura blasting up the radio. He flinched at the loud music, turning his head towards the pink haired female. He wanted to tell her to cut off the music but knew she wouldn't so he just kept his mouth shut.

TenTen's car finally drove off and happened to drive past Sakura's car, his trademark Uchiha eyes gazed at the side Hinata was sitting in, noticing how she gave him a small smile. He smiled back warmly at her but his head slowly turned noticing that Sakura was glaring at him.

_"Shit..." _He thought to himself, knowing that Sakura caught him smiling at Hinata. Sakura was very jealous of Hinata, that was very obvious not only to him but to Naruto as well. So he tried his best not to let Sakura see him talking to Hinata, knowing that she'll start a arguement with him.

* * *

After dropping Hanabi off at school, the four teens has finally arrived at they're high school. Neji wanted to walk Hinata to her locker and classes but Lee and TenTen dragged him away before he could even accomplish want he wanted to do. Hinata kept to herself walking the hallways with her head down to the ground.

"Again with no looking up as you walk, you keep that up you might run into someone who wasn't as nice as me"

The female looked up to see Gaara looking at her with an blank expression. She smiled shyly at the red head male, walking up towards him with her books in her hands until she felt herself trip over someones foot. Her books scattered all over the floor.

"Oops, sorry I didn't notice the loser right there. Heh, you should watch where you're walking and-" Before the green haired male could even finish his sentence he felt himself being pushed up against the lockers behind him.

"What the hell! Who are you?!" He hissed out loudly.

"I saw what you did, if I ever catch you doing something like that again to her, you'll have to hear from me. And I doubt you'll want that now, would you?" Gaara asked while smiling in sadistic way causing the green haired male along with his friends to look him in a frightened way.

"Now leave before I _beat_ the **shit **out of you"

"Gah! We're sorry we'll never bother her again. We're very sorry Hyuga-san" One of the males said as he grabbed the now paled green haired male's arm and ran away from the scene. Gaara shot a cold harsh glare at everyone surrounding them. Turning around he looked down at Hinata who was trying to pick up all of her notebooks. Kneeling down he began to help her noticing how she kept her head down the entire time.

"You didn't have t-to do that Sabaku-san" She said in a low whisper.

"I haven't even been here that long and I'm already tired of seeing people walk all over you. If I must threaten people just to get them to leave you alone then I will. This is the first time I've even took up for anyone, in my old school...i wouldn't dare help someone like you. You're weak...but by your weakness...it's making me want to protect you" He spoke softly, his hand brushing up against her as he handed her the notebooks.

She blushed deeply and grabbed the notebok from his hand and stood up. "Thank you for what you did Sabaku-"

"Gaara, you were calling me Gaara what happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders, playing with the tip of her hair from the end of her braided ponytail. A light blush on her feature caused the red head to smile to himself. "Come on, let's get to class okay?" She nodded her head and silently followed next to him. As the two were walking Gaara couldn't help but to notice the stares they were getting from everyone, whispers among them were mostly; _'I can't believe that guy actually hangs around that loser' _ to _'Why would he go as far as to protect someone like her? With his good looks, he could be hanging with the popular people, she'll give him bad reputation"_. Gaara was getting annoyed by they're chatter so he quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her off into class.

* * *

Naruto's eyes went towards the door when he saw Gaara and Hinata come into the room but what caught his attention was that the green eyed male was holding onto Hinata's arm. "Hey! You two dating now?" Naruto asked before he could even stop himself.

Hinata turned beet red whereas Gaara simply ignored him and walked to his seat, he didn't know if the blonde haired guy was trying to be funny or not. Hinata one the other hand was blushing deeply as she made her way quickly to her seat, deciding not to answer Naruto.

"Ha, like someone like him would ever date someone as ugly like her" Sakura scoffed while filing her nails. The class erupted in laughter, Gaara cletched the edges of his desk preparing himself to stand up and say something but he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

His green eyes looked over at Hinata, she was shaking her head side to side. She didn't want him to defend her again, despite how much she didn't want him to, he wanted to say something but decided against it.

Hinata looked up to notice even Sasuke had a smirk on his face from what Sakura has said while Naruto was laughing his head off. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she merely put her head down on her desk.

"Heh, I bet the baby is going to cry her eyes out. She's so weak and useless" Sakura smirked to herself. "Isn't that right Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" She questioned them both knowing that those two were friends with Hinata.

"Hell yeah, she's such am ugly loser" Said the blonde.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had yet to say anything, she frowned to herself and then suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly. "Don't you argee with Naruto, Sasuke-kun? Isn't she the most ugliest girl you have ever laid your eyes on" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Everyone in the class leaned forward to hear what Sasuke would say. The raven haired male looked in the back of the classroom to see Hinata had her head slightly up trying to also hear what he would say. He sighed to himself, mentally kicking himself for what he was about to say.

"She's not much to look at, I've always thought she was quite on the ugly side. Luckly, I have the most beautiful girl in the school as my girlfriend. I mean Hinata is so stupid and annoying, always following me around like some lost puppy, it's pathetic. How sad, even her own father hates her" He smirked.

Hinata's eyes widened at the words Sasuke just spoke. She would have ever thought that he would go that far and say something like that about her in front of everyone.

Naruto even looked shocked by Sasuke's words but said nothing, the whole class remained silent not knowing what to say. The female Hyuga's eyes then narrowed as she stood up from her seat and glared the worst glare Sasuke has ever seen her do.

"I can't believe you Uchiha Sa-Sasuke, you use to be my best friend and-and sit there and let your girlfriend talk about me constantly. And you Naruto..." The blonde's eyes widened once he heard his name. "You've changed so much, you're no longer the same guy who I use to know...I don't..." She took a pause as if she were thinking, taking in a deep breath she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto with a serious expression. "Don't you two ever associate with me ever again! I hate the both of you" She fumed as she sat down rather harshly in her seat.

Gaara looked over at Hinata and smirked, he was proud at the fact she stood up for herself. "Good job" He whispered softly to her. She nodded her head, looking away from both Naruto and Sasuke; who were looking at her with widened hurtful eyes, but also regret.

Throughout the rest of the class Naruto and Sasuke kept replaying Hinata's words in their heads. While Sakura sat in her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

The raven haired male sat in the lunchroom in a foul mood, he was upset with what took place earlier. Naruto was in no better mood, hell the blonde haired male was even ignoring Sakura awhile he sulked to himself.

Ino looked over at both males, she nudged Sakura who was currently eating a salad. "Hey, don't you think those two are acting awfully weird? Sasuke-kun is always kind of quite but for Naruto to be that silent especially during lunch..." She trailed off looking at the blonde.

"Ah, who knows they've been like that all day" Sakura's green eyes looked over at Sasuke, who was chewing on his food very slowly with a scowl on his face. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly, looking at him in concern.

The male Uchiha turned his head over to look at her, shaking his head giving her a wink causing her to blush deeply. "Nothing, don't worry about it" He smirked at her.

"O-Okay Sasuke-kun" She blushed deeply turning her head back at her salad not giving it another thought.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table causing Sasuke to stare at him with slightly widened eyes. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you think? Damn it all, you know what-" He stood up from his table causing not only Sasuke but Sakura and Ino as well what he was going to do. They all watched as the blonde looked around the lunchroom for a few moments before his blue eyes finally found what he was looking for. He walked over to the towards the table, leaning down placing his arms on both sides of the female trapping her in between his arms.

Hinata stiffened and slowly looked up at see Naruto staring down at her but the look on his face was filled with anger but his eyes held guilt. "Na-Naruto...?" She questioned. At her table, Gaara, Lee, TenTen and Neji all watched to see what Naruto was going to say.

"I don't give a fuck about you anymore since you want to go and say something like that to me. I Uzumaki Naruto hate you Hinata...and I would gladly never talk to you ever again since thats what you want. I hope your happy..." He whispered harshly in her ear. Leaning himself away from her, he watched as she turned around looking up at him with widened tearful eyes. He flinched when he saw this, they stared at each other for a few moments, his eyes softening up slowly at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry..." He mouthed to her before walking away from her.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Naruto turned around only to be met with a fist to his face.

"What the hell Neji?!" He yelled out only to be punched again but not by Neji this time it was Lee. The two were ganging up on him, blowing hits from left to right, the blonde was trying to defend himself from the attacks he was receiving. From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke and TenTen trying to pull both males off of him while most of the lunchroom was yelling 'fight! fight!" over and over.

Once Neji and Lee were finally off of him, he struggled to stand up so Sasuke decided to lend a hand. "What the fuck is you two problem?" Sasuke sneered at both males.

"No, what's your problem? I should kick your ass too Sasuke because you deserve it!" Neji frowned at the Uchiha. "Hinata has been nothing but kind to the both of you but you two let some slut go and bully her while you two watch from the sidelines laughing at my sister! Naruto you even have the nerve to talk about Hinata and as for you Sasuke, you argee with almost everything Sakura says about Hinata. What are you two...her puppet or something? I'm sick of you two, if I ever catch either of you around Hinata it will be the day you will regret" Neji hissed at the two with so much vemon lacing his voice.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched at his words, both of they're eyes went towards Hinata to notice she was no longer sitting at the table. Lee noticed this and decided to speak. "She left with Gaara, I hope that you two are happy with how you have become. She doesn't deserve friends like you two, and just like Neji said not only if he catches you...if I catch wind of either two of you talking about her you'll have to hear from me" He stated seriously.

Hearing this come from Lee both Naruto and Sasuke knew he was serious, seeing how that male is the most upbeat and the most friendly guy you could meet in the entire school. But not only that, Lee was said to be the toughest guy when it comes to martial arts.

TenTen looked at her brother as her eyes softened. "Lee..." She whispered to herself.

"Now just go back to you're little stupid popular table and get the hell away from us before we kick the both of you're asses" Neji barked at them.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around deciding just to leave out the lunchroom after that incident seeing how many people were staring at them. Once they were out the lunchroom Naruto leaned against the wall and slumped down on the floor. "Wow, we really messed things up, huh?" He said sadly to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head but then his face became serious. "Why did you have to go over there and say something like that to her, idiot" Sasuke fumed, he was pissed at his best friend for even doing something like that in the first place.

"I wanted to cut off my bond with her completely...it's what she wanted after all"

"No she doesn't. I know her better than you and anyone with eyes can see that she still cares about us despite what we do. After all she cried from what you said to her, what you did was only make things worst. Now I wont even be able to see her at all thanks to you" He sneered.

"Whatever, this is both of our faults anyways..."

"Yeah, I'm going to just do what she wants, I'll leave her alone" Sasuke sighed as he began walking away leaving Naruto on the floor.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The red head asked with concern, he wanted to beat the living day lights out of Naruto but before he could do anything both Hinata's brother and his friend beat him to it. While they were fighting Hinata had ran out of the lunchroom, he wasn't going to follow her at first until he noticed Lee motioning him with his head to go after Hinata; so that's what he had done.

Hinata shook her head, the tears were still flowing down her face from what Naruto had said to her. "You don't need friends like that" He said softly to her, using his finger to lift up her head. He looked deeply into her eyes, really noticing them for the first time, he noticed that they were white like Neji's except they held a tint of lavender in even noticing it, he found himself blushing at ther sight of her. He quickly let go of her chin and looked away from her.

"G-Gaara-kun..." She whispered to herself.

"HINATA!"

Both Hinata and Gaara turned they're heads to see a black haired male rushing towards them. He hair fair skin, almost like Sasuke's expect this male was a tad bit tanner, black hair, and coal black eyes wearing his famous goggles on his head.

"O-Obito-sempai" She called out, quickly wiping the tears from her face. Obito was a senior of they're high school and not only that he was the elder cousin of Uchiha Sasuke. Obito cared a great deal about Hinata just as much as Itachi did if not more.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. He watched as she nodded her head, his black eyes looked over at Gaara. Narrowing his eyes at the male he pulled Hinaat closer towards him. "Who are you?" He questioned the freshmen.

"He's a friend Obito-sempai" Hinata quickly explained.

Obito relaxed and let go of Hinata and grinned at Gaara. "Ah, I'm Uchiha Obito. Nice to meet you Gaara" He smiled. The red head just nodded his head muttered a low 'likewise' to him.

"Hinata, you know you don't have to call me sempai, just call me by my name or even kun is fine" He explained. "Well I better get going, I'll be sure to give Sasuke a beating when I go over to his house today" He ruffled Hinata's hair before leaning forward giving the female a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Later" He waved while walking off.

Gaara stood there in a confuse state, looking back at Hinata who was blushing deeply. "Is he your...um boyfriend?" He asked curiously, not realizing the jealously that was lacing his tone.

"N-No, Obito-sempai always does that ever since I was younger" She explained to Gaara who was frowning.

"I see..." He muttered, not liking the fact someone kissed Hinata in his presence. "Want to go up to the roof?" He asked to change the subject. She looked up at him nodding her head, smiling brightly at him. The walk up to the roof was silent until Hinata spoke.

"You're a good friend...Gaara-kun" She said, turning her head to look at him giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen her make causing him to blush deeply.

He frowned and looked away from her. "You too..." He mumbled.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, I was thinking of maybe adding a bit ObitoxHinata in this story as well but I don't want to make too many guys like her but I think that ObitoxHinata would be a cute couple for this story. But this is a SasukexHinata story though, it just hasnt reached that point yet. **

**I also decided to make Obito as you notice a senior in this story, instead of making him older than Itachi. **

**Also, I don't know whats wrong with this site but it sometimes it says that this story isnt found, I don't know why that is but it's here though. I just found that strange. **

**But thanks to all who reviewed. I would say your names but I can't view my reviews for some strange reason Dx**

**So please leave reviews and I'll update soon, also please read my other stories. And tell me out of all my stories which would you rather see updated first. **


	4. Four

I decided to answer the reviews in the beginning first instead of at the end xD

**HawaitoNami - **Thanks for your review, and yes I know should have proofread but as I stated in the message that I sent to you as to why I didn't have time to proofread. But this chapter hopefully will be good enough lol

**SasuHina fangirl **- Hrm well where to start, okay well I'll go down the list. I know I have a habit of using them wrong, but I do know the difference but sometimes I don't proofread due to me being in a rush about things. As a writer I should do that more instead of rushing through it. Secondly, I made her that why for a reason and she won't be that way throughout the entire story. And the Sasuke and Hinata pairing hasn't even reached that part yet. And it will be explained as to why everything is the way it is later in the story, so it does have common sense in the story, trust me. And yes it was inspired by the song but I have twists in my story. But overall thank you for your constructive criticism

**Number 1 Outcast - **I wanted there to be a breaking point for Hinata but I made it in a way where there could have been more said but I didn't add what i should have. Later on in the story things will change between the two but for now things between the three will be slightly rocky.

**Math Music Reading - **You're right Sasuke doesn't like the drama, so he never involves himself when it comes down to it but he always feels guilty about it afterwards. Sooner or later Sasuke will defend Hinata and likewise for Naruto, but for now Hinata will be making some new friends.

**Yoli16 - **Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. In the beginning I was thinking of having Obito like an brother figure to Hinata, but I've never done a ObitoxHinata before so I'm going to explore with this pairing for this story lol

**Oztan - **Yes, some stories are okay when they make it a HinataxHarem fic with a lot of guys like her; I personally like the HinataxAkatsuki but at least have one guy who you know she'll end up with at the end lol But I know what you mean about having too many people liking her at the same time. And Itachi will find out about Sasuke's speech during class in this chapter.

**Pinkyapple - **I'm sorry that you have been through the same thing, but things will change for Hinata soon. I hope that everything is okay for you as of now though.

**Lovin'my'music - **Reading your review for chapter two gave me an idea xD I like Obito casted as a high schooler in AU fics dealing with high school for some reason, I think he's character is cute xD So i decided to have him in the story, originally it was going to be Tobi but i decided to make it Obito instead.

**Lone Silver Angel - **I can see that you're really hating the characters lol xD but don't worry they'll get what's coming to them soon enough

**Winterkaguya - **Ah, it seems a few people are wondering how this will be a SasuHina, it will be in the end but to be quite honest I'm starting to wonder if I should change the pairing and maybe make it a ObitoxHinata or GaaraxHinata but for now I'm still working on the SasuHina pairing lol Now for Secretly in Love With you, I was originally going to re-write it but since you're looking for an update soon, I'll get started on working for a new chapter for you xD

**JadedGothButterfly -** Um I'm not really new to writing lol I've had this account for a very long time now ever since I was in high school and I've graduated four years ago lol so it's been quite awhile xD But i'm very happy to know that you enjoy reading my stories. I may make a poll in this story seeing how many people don't really want to see the SasuHina while others are quite curious as to how that pairing will envolve. If you like this story I advise you to check out my other story "The Story of her Life" lot of emotion in that story, or so I was trying to put a lot of emotion in that story xD It's a SasuHinaDei story.

**Snappers - **I'm happy that you're enjoying Obito in this story, you'll be seeing a lot more of him in this chapter and in future chapters. You and everyone else is hating Sasuke and Naruto right about now, haha. Including Sakura who is the ring leader of everything. But thank you for your review xD

**Saki-Hime - **You should vote on the poll I have on my profile and chose who you would like to see her with in this story. So far people are mainly choosing Sasuke, Gaara and Obito. Thank you for you're review.

**ImCutePoison - **There will be a lot of jealously on both Sasuke and Naruto's part. I added some jealously to this chapter I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Windlight -** Hinata will change and people will start taking a note on that so look out for that in future chapters xD  
**  
Angel-of-Hell - **Thank you for you're review Im glad that you enjoy it. And yes, sometimes things like this can happen popularity splitting up friends.

**PheonixHikaru - **I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much lol so here is the updated chapter xD I hope you enjoy it

I should be updating my other stories which I've been taking awhile in updating them since my focus is on this story and a few other stories that aren't uploaded onto this site yet. I was thinking about adding Hidan to this story but I'm not sure, I think I have enough guys as it is lol

Please R&R

* * *

Obito looked down at both Naruto and Sasuke shaking his head from side to side. They were standing outside the school's building since school had finally let out. "What in the hell is wrong with you two? Disrespecting Hinata like that, how could you do that to someone who use to be your friend?"

Neither males said a word, looking down at the ground with guilt washing over they're faces. "I'm surprised Hinata didn't beat you two up herself. She's a sweet girl who doesn't deserve to take this, I should have a little talk to that pink haired girl too" He said the last part in thought.

"How did you hear about it?" Naruto asked lowly.

The Uchiha sighed, placing his fingers on his temple. "Word spreads fast, Uzumaki. Thanks to you two dickwads, Hinata doesn't want either of you around her nor does her brother and his friends. Why do you two even act that way around her, no wait Naruto I already know about you but what about you, Sasuke?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke frowned, his coal black eyes narrowing slightly. Noticing that Sasuke wasn't saying anything anytime soon he continued talking. "Does it have anything to do with Sakura? Do you want to please her in some way or something by talking about Hinata?" He questioned.

"I'm stupid, that's all. I don't mean to hurt her, I don't even know what comes over me when I talk about her...I guess you can say I'm two-faced. I act one way around her when we're alone and a totally different way when Sakura is around. Hinata does mean a lot to me, trust me she does and I always look after-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because that was a lie you were getting ready to say. That red head who hangs around her defends her more than you two do and he hasn't been in the school no longer than a week. Let me tell you something, if you ever want to get on her good side again try being nice to her and you Sasuke...you should dump that girl. She's nothing good, I don't know why you let her control you like this" Obito turned his back on the two boys and began walking away but he then made a quickly pause in his step.

"By the way...I'm staying over tonight Sasuke since my father is out of town. See you then" He grinned waving as he walked away from the two. Once he left Naruto turned to look over at Sasuke.

"You didn't get a ride home from Sakura-chan today?"

The raven haired male shook his head. "I didn't want to be around her or I would regret it"

"Regret it? Regret what...?"

"What I would do, you just don't understand Naruto. I sort of told everyone that she's nothing to me...so to keep up appearances I joke around with Sakura about Hinata a lot. Thus making me stupid, I'm the most dumbest person alive for putting Sakura above Hinata, even forgetting the promise we made to each other"

"Promise?" Naruto asked while arching his eyebrow up.

The raven haired male nodded his head. "Before we met you, Hinata and I made a promise to each other to never let anyone get in the way of our friendship and I totally just pushed aside that promise and made room for Sakura"

Naruto seemed slightly shocked by this but before he could even comment on it, he spotted Ino making her way twoards them. "U-Um hey you two" She smiled nervously at them. Sasuke and Naruto arched they're eyebrow up at her, curious as to what she could possibly want with them seeing how she hardly ever talks to either one of them.

The blonde female laughed nervously. "I just wanted to ask if Hinata was okay" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

"What do you even care? You make fun of her just as much as Sakura does" Naruto stated while pointing his finger accusingly at her.

"I-...I sometimes feel bad for her. Sakura has the whole school tormenting her just for the sole purpose that she is jealous of her. I use to talk to Hinata back in middle school, you two know that"

"Yeah and now you've turned into a complete bitch to her"

"You're one to talk Sasuke! So you have no room to say that...I no longer care what Sakura thinks anymore. I'm going to be her friend, I don't know about you two but I'm going to be more friendly to her" Ino explained as she walked away leaving the two in they're thoughts.

* * *

Temari gazed out her car window watching her brother talking to a dark haired girl. Smirking to herself watching her brother smile while he was talking to the girl. She has never seen since a peaceful look on her brothers face before and quite taken back by it, deciding to interfere the dirty blonde stepped out of the driver's seat and caually walk towards her red headed brother.

"So who is the girl, Gaara?" Temari grinned widely at her brother.

Gaara stiffened and slowly turned around giving Temari a sharp glare. "Why did you get of the car?" He knew his sister was just trying to be nosy and see who the girl he was referring to the previous day.

"Aw, your big sister can't meet your lovely friend" Her eyes glanced over at the wide eyed Hyuga, extending her hand out she grabbed Hinata's hand shaking it. "Hi! I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister and you must be..." She trailed off looking at the girl curiously.

"M-my name is Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you Temari-san" Hinata smiled brightly at her. Temari smiled looking over at Gaara giving him a wink. The red head sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. He knew his sister would embarrass him in any giving second and he wanted to leave before he let her do that.

"Come on, let's go Temari. I'll see you monday Hinata" He gave her a curt nod.

"O-Okay, I'll-"

"Why don't you two exchange numbers, that way you two and talk on the phone" Temari suggested. Gaara pinched his sister hard on the arm causing her yo yelp out in pain.

"Ah, I wouldn't mind it as long as Gaara-kun doesn't mind it"

"Well actually-" He stated only to be interrupted by his blonde sister.

"Sure, he wouldn't mind it at all. After all it's not everyday that people makes friends with my little brother" She grinned pulling Gaara close to her side, placing her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair. "Many people feared him back at our school, he's a really mean guy and can be really scary" She explained to Hinata.

"T-That can't be, I mean Gaara-kun is such a nice person and he always helps me out a lot" Hinata stated quickly as she shook her head not wanting to believe what Temari said.

Gaara blushed deeply and looked away from Hinata with a frown on his face. It was clear to say that the red head was embarrassed. "Can we go now" He hissed out, not daring to look at Hinata.

Temari nodded her head and smiled looking back at Hinata. "You embarrassed my little brother" She said causing Gaara to frown even more.

"Geez, you know what I'll be in the car. Later Hinata" He mumbled out never turning around to actually say it face to face to her. Temari sighed and shook her head looking back over at Hinata who wore a guilty facial expression.

"Don't worry about, Gaara is odd when it comes to girls" She nudged the female in her arm earning a blush from Hinata. "Well it was nice meeting you, ah! I almost forgot" Temari pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen and began writing on the paper. Once she was finished she handed Hinata the paper. "Here, it's our number. Feel free to call Gaara anytime. He's always locked up in his room anyways" She gave her a wink and turned around to walk away towards her car.

Hinata watched as the car drived away, she stood still for a few moments until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Lee grinning down at her. "Ready to go?" He asked the timid girl. She nodded her head causing him to grin even more. "Well let's go, TenTen and Neji are already in the car. We couldn't find you so I decided I'll be the one who goes and look for you" He explained.

The dark haired female nodded her head. "Thank you, Lee-sempai" Lee nodded his head, he took away his down from her shoulder and began walking beside her. His mind was currently one the events that had taken place earlier during lunch, he had gotten out of his character by fighting Naruto but he was so upset at what he had said to sweet little Hinata. The second oldest Hyuga was like a sister to him just like Hanabi, he vowed to always protect both of theme ever since he and Neji were kids.

"Hey listen...about earlier, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It's just that Naruto upset me greatly when he said that to you. I'll always defend you when someone brings you down, you know that right?" He asked curiously.

Hinata nodded her head smiling softly at him. "I-I know Lee-kun, and I think you for that" Hinata and Lee stopped in the school's parking lock near TenTen's car. Lee nodded his head grinning widely as he opened the car door for Hinata.

"Lady's first" He said.

Hinata let out a giggle whereas TenTen and Neji rolled they're eyes.

* * *

Obito sighed to himself walking down the street with his silver haired best friend. His black eyes gazed over at him in curiosity. "Hey, wasn't you're dad picking you up today, Kakashi?" Obito asked while arching his eyebrow up.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "I decided to walk home, besides I wanted to ask you something and I knew I wasn't going to get the chance to ask in school so I decided to ask while it's still fresh on my mind" The silver haired male spoke. In the entire school these two seniors were mostly known for the odd things they wear. Kakashi is mainly known for his mask in which he refuses to ever take off whereas Obito is known for his orange goggles that he wears on his head. Not only that, both males were known as the most cutest guys in the entire school next to Sasuke and Neji.

His black brows rosed up in question. "What is it?" He asked while Kakashi brought his hand up towards his head rubbing it slightly.

"Um, do you have feelings for Hinata" He asked curiously. Obito's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard his best friend's question. He wasn't expecting to hear such a question such as that.

"Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Well, for one you're always giving her a kiss rather it's on her cheek or not, a kiss is still a kiss and secondly I see the way you look at her. You're always watching her all the time. I thought you had a thing for Rin?" He questioned looking at Obito.

The Uchiha blushed and looked away from his friend down towards the ground. "I use to like Rin, I don't like her anymore besides she likes someone else..." He trailed off. Kakashi was quite curious who their other friend liked but made no comment on it seeing how he didn't care.

"As for Hinata..." He made a pause before talking, lifting his head he wore a smile on his face. "You'll just have to wait and see"

Kakashi pouted from behind his mask. "You're not fair"

Obito smirked. "Well life isn't fair my dear friend. I'm going go visit Hinata later. I just want to check up on her, seeing how what happened today and all" He sighed.

"Didn't you already do that during lunch?"

"So? I just want to check up on her. I look after her, you know?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "You know, out of everyone in that school only Neji, Lee, you and myself watch over her" Obito quickly turned his head looking over at Kakashi with widened eyes, not really believing what he was saying.

"YOU actually defend Hinata?" He asked as he stopped walking to look over at Kakashi. The silver haired male nodded his head. "I never saw you defend her before"

"Just because you never seen me doesn't mean that I don't do it. Neji hangs out with myself and a few other seniors, he had asked us to watch over his sister for him and we have"

Obito began walking once again when he realized Kakashi was leaving him. He ran forward to catch up with him. "What do you do? I mean...you know" He trailed off being quite curious as to how Kakashi defends Hinata.

A devious grin comes across Kakashi's face from behind his mask. "I beat the shit out of them if they harm her and if they verbally abuse her, I'll say something to them that would really scare them away and they wont ever bother her ever again" He stated with a smirk.

"Dude you could get kicked out of the school if you get caught" Obito stated with as smirk. The two then came to a stop on the corner of a street. Kakashi then began walking backwards down the street keeping his eyes on Obito.

"I don't care if I get kicked out. I'm protecting a timid girl who needs protecting, and Neji is a good friend of mine. So if he wants me to protect his little sister, then I will protect the little princess" He smirked behind his mask. He turned his back to Obito and continued walking, raising his hand up her waved to him. "Later loser" He called out, placing both of his hand into his pockets.

Obito shook his head, smiling softly to himself crossing the street. While walking in silence his thoughts went back to his best friends question. He blushed and shook his head. "Gah!" He looked up realizing that he finally made to the his cousin's street. His coal black eyes gazed over at Hinata's house. It appeared as if she had just got home seeing how both her and her siblings were walking into the front door.

"Yo, Hinata!" He called out to the female.

Hinata turned her head noticing that Obito was standing in front of her house grinning at her. She brought her hand up meekly waving her hand at him. "Hello, Obito-sempai. What are you doing over here?"

The raven haired male sighed and shook his head. "I told you that there is no need to call me sempai, Hinata. But anyways I'm staying with Itachi and Sasuke for couple of days" He explained.

She nodded her head and then looked down at the porch for a few moments. "If you would like you can come by Obito-sem-...I mean Obito-kun" She quickly added.

"Sure, let me just deal with something and I'll be right over" he winked at her, while adjusting his goggles. Hinata blushed and nodded her head, walking into the house.

Obito smiled to himself and quickly ran towards the Uchiha household. Once he reached the door, he knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

"Finally you come" Itachi said once he opened the door.

Obito grinned widely. "Sorry, I was giving a talking to Naruto and Sasuke in school and then Kakashi and I were walking home. Say did you know Sasuke and Naruto said to Hinata?" He asked curiously.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and pulled Obito into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Tell me what happened" He demanded in a serious tone.

"Well first my sources from Hinata's class tell me that Sasuke said something about how Hinata isn't much to look at and how stupid and annoying she is to even how much her father hates her" Obito noticed how Itachi's eyes grew with anger as he continued speaking. "Then Naruto nearly got his ass kicked in lunch by Neji and Lee for saying something rude to Hinata. I gave them both a good talking to though"

Itachi stood there letting Obito's words sink in. He turned around and began walking up the stairs heading towards Sasuke's room, while Obito followed closely behind wondering what Itachi was getting ready to do.

Itachi bust through Sasuke's door causing the younger sibling inside the room to become startled. "I swear I wasn't in your room Itachi!" Sasuke quickly, becoming alarmed of what Itachi was so angry about.

The older Uchiha stalked towards Sasuke and slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't know! What's your problem barging into my room like that?" He yelled. His black eyes looked back over at Obito noticing how he was watching the whole thing with amusement in his eyes. He blushed deeply from being embarrassed from Itachi's rough movements on him.

"What do you think? I hear you're talking about Hinata in school and I have to say I don't like it...not one bit" He grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt before slamming his fist down into Sasuke's stomach.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelped out in pain.

Itachi smirked. "Heh, did that hurt? I bet it did, I want you to feel pain for hurting that sweet girl. She doesn't deserve it not one bit. Weren't you the one who never wanted anyone to get in the way between you two? And look at you now...such a betrayal" Itachi muttered to his brother, giving him another punch.

Itachi's eyes gazed away from Sasuke looking out at the window across from his; it was Hinata's window. They're rooms were straight across from each other, but his eyes widened when he realized Obito was inside Hinata's room with her.

_"How in the hell did he get in there so quickly? He was just behind me" _Itachi thought to himself. His eyes looked over at Sasuke noticing that he had noticed it as well. There was a look in his younger brother's eyes...he knows that look but that look was always foreign in his eyes. It was the look of jealously...

"Heh, what's wrong? Jealous that Obito is over there...in her room?" He questioned.

Sasuke frowned, hsi black eyes never leaving Hinata's room, watching as Obito was sitting down on the bed next to Hinata. The both of them smiling and laughing about something. He looked away narrowing his eyes. "What do you care?"

Itachi smirked to himself, letting his brother go, taking a step back away from him. "Oh I just find it very interesting, that's all"

* * *

Obito smiled while looking over at the female who was sitting next to him. "Hinata, why do you let them push you around?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her hands. "I have no confidence" She stated lowly. His eyes saddened at her voice, he hated seeing her in such a state as this one. He placed his finger under her chin lifting her head up.

"I can help you gain confidence" He said softly, his coal black eyes peering into her lavender tinted eyes.

"R-Really?" She asked being quite surprised that he was willing to help her.

Nodding his head, he grinned widely at her. "Yes, I sure can. Then no one will be messing with you, I promise you" He stated. Hinata nodded her head blushing at how close he was. She quickly looked away from him to hide the blush on her cheeks, the girl wasn't use to boys being so close to her. It makes her feel awkward.

Obito noticed this and smiled, letting his finger drop from her face. "Sorry..."

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's okay" She quickly said as her blush intensified. Obito shifted nervously on the bed, standing up slowly he kneeled down on the floor on his knees in front of Hinata.

"O-Obito-kun, what are you doing?" She asked looking down at him with widened eyes.

"H-Hinata...um can I tell you something?" He asked, looking away from her nervously.

"Sure"

He cleared his throat, slowly looking up to meet her eye contact. "I...I like you very much Hinata!" He quickly shouted out from being so nervous. Hinata's eyes widened at his confession, no boy has ever told her that they liked her and this was a first to her. Especially seeing how Obito was her senior, she was render speechless not knowing what to really say. But she didn't want to stay silent so she parted her lips getting ready to speak.

"I'm shocked...why?" She asked.

"Because, you're so sweet and cute. I like everything about you Hinata and I always have.. I've just been so afraid to tell you because I know you have eyes for Sasuke"

"H-How did you know that?!" She was shocked that he had even known. Was she that appearant? She had only thought that Neji had known but Obito knows too...?

He nodded his head. "You look at him the same way I look at you" He chuckled sadly. "I've always tried to get you to notice me but you never have..." He trailed off. His eyes quickly widened when he felt a soft touch on his face. Hinata had her hand on his face, he couldn't even think straight just from her soft hand caressing his face.

"I'm sorry..." She said sadly.

He shook his head, bringing his hand up to touch her hand. "It's okay, don't worry about it" He smiled, standing up slowly removing her hand away from his face. Leaning forward his placed his forhead against hers, staring into her eyes. "Have you ever had your first kiss yet?"

Her eyes widened, shaking her head from left to right, her face turning another shade of red.

"Can...can I be your first kiss Hinata?" He asked shyly, blushing from the question. There was silence, he was almost regretting asking her since she hadn't said anything but when he looked into her eyes he noticed something...the look of want and need. That was the answer he was looking for.

He placed his lips softly onto her kissing her softly on her lips, never once dod he take advantage of the kiss by pulling her in closer, his hands remain to his sides while hers remained in her lap. Pulling away slowly he looked into her eyes noticing how her eyes were still closed.

He stood up straight looking down at her with a warm smile. "You're so beautiful Hinata" He smiled. Taking a step back, something told him to look behind him and once he did he noticed that from next door both Sasuke and Itachi were staring at him with widened eyes. And from the looks of it Sasuke looked...beyond angry. He looked...pissed.

"_Damn am I going to get my ass kicked when I go back over there_" He chuckled nervously to himself as he waved at the two Uchiha brothers who were looking at him and Hinata.

* * *

**So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope that it was to you're liking. I added some ObitoxHinata in this chapter and as you saw Obito took Hinata's first kiss. I also have a poll of who you guys would like to see Hinata paired up with in this story. So far Gaara and Obito are getting the most votes lol**

**So please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	5. Five

**Le Petite Vicky: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter xD And all of the other chapters as well lmao Well Gaara is winning in the poll 33% to Obito's 22%. Sasuke is going to become more and more jealous as the chapters go on even a certain blonde will become jealous too. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter n.n

**Saki-Hime: **You'll find out what Sasuke will do in this chapter, it's not much really but in future chapters there will be a rivarly thing going on between the two Uchiha's.

**Snappers: **You know to be honest I was going to let Gaara steal her first kiss but I decided to let it be Obito for reasons because I'm starting to like the ObitoxHinata pairing. And You'll have to see if Gaara asks her out or not in future chapters xD

**Winterkaguya: **I'm considering adding a Ino POV since you suggested it. I'm already working on chapter seven as of now and chapter seven and eight will be flashbacks so maybe by chapter 10 there might a Ino POV. Also I'll try to update Secretly in love with you soon xD

**Chaosgiver: **Well here is the new updated chapter, I hope you enjoy it

**Lone Silver Anger: **Yes, that would be awkward, getting caught kissing someone lol

**ImCutePoison: **I'm going to make Obito's character in this story a good sweet guy, someone who barely gets angry but I do intend on having a rare moment where he gets angry but I won't say when that will come xD

**Kat: **Yes this is a SasuHina story, but until the mean time there will be some jealously xD Thanks for your review

**Chibi-chan: **In Naruto, Obito was Kakashi's old teammate, he pretty much acted like how twelve year old Naruto acted even wearing the trademark googles. He's an Uchiha, so he's basically an old relative of Sasuke's. And yes he had the Sharingan, thats where Kakashi received his Sharigan eye from; Uchiha Obito.

**Number 1 Outcast: **I wasn't thinking about having a prom, but the characters mainly Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura and Ino are in the ninth grade so I may just have a dance instead of a prom. So I can do that for you in a future chapter since you asked xD and no problem about answering your review n.n

**SinShu: **Well I can't just tell you who it will be, but Gaara is winning so far for Hinata's affection until Sasuke can catch up and steal her away. But I will tell you this Gaara and Hinata will become much closer than what they already are in future chapters.

**Riiko-chan: **Lol, well Gaara is winning in the poll so far but we'll just have to wait and see xD

**Windlight:** Aww I liked your review, I'm happy that you think it goes along with the story. Along the way Sasuke will be going through lots more; as far as jealously goes.

**Lovin'my'music: **Here's the new chapter I hope that you enjoy it xD

**Yoli16: **I'm glad that you enjoyed that kiss between Obito and Hinata. I'm trying to make the story as realistic as I can and it's good to see that you are enjoying it so far.

**Math Music Reading: **There are mainly a few people are are helping Hinata and those people will be shown more throughout the chapters as time goes by. And don't worry this story will be ending as a SasuHina story xD

**Aya: **I love both GaaraxHinata and I'm just starting to like ObitoxHinata; despite me never actually seeing an ObitoxHinata story before, I decided to just explore around with this pairing and I must say I like it xD He reminds me of twelve year old Naruto in away lol

**JadedGothButterfly: **I'm glad that you enjoy this story n.n please continue reading and reviewing xD

**Hgsdahghdijkaehf: **I'm sorry for the long wait, here is the updated chapter, enjoy xD

**Kira Acumichi: **Aww thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy my writing xD And this story as well n.n

**Oztan: **Oh trust me, Sasuke will become even more jealous as time passes.

**Zafira00: **I updated xD I hope you like it

**HawaitoNami: **I get what you mean, but it's not a lot of people protecting Hinata, it's just a few people and everything will be explained why everything is the way it is from chapter seven to chapter eight. I'm working on Chapter seven as of now xD But I'm happy you are enjoying everything. And don't worry Sasuke and Hinata will end up together in this story.

**CS: **Thank you for you're review and here is the updated chapter.

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have no internet so updates will be slow. But not to worry I already finished chapter six; which will be updated tomorrow and I also working on chapter seven now xD**_

Obito was almost scared to enter into the Uchiha home after knowing that Itachi and Sasuke were bound to say something to him. Slowly entering through the door, his eyes peered from left to right hoping that he wouldn't be clobbered to death once he entered. Quickly closing the door behind him, he began tip toeing past the livingroom into the guestroom where he was staying.

"Trying to be silent as a mouse, eh?"

"GAH!" Obito jumped up in fright, turning around seeing Itachi holding back a rather pissed off Sasuke. His black eyes looked down at his younger cousin, noticing the jealously in his eyes. Obito looked away from Sasuke and back at Itachi. "N-No, I just was um trying to go into my room. That's all, heh...say what's wrong with little Sasuke?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Why in the hell did you kiss Hinata?!" Sasuke yelled out loudly at his older cousin.

Obito blushed from embarrassment, his coal black eyes gazed down at the floor beneath his shoes. "Because...I like her" He mumbled so lowly Sasuke hadn't heard a word he said unlike Itachi who heard every word.

"You know if I let my brother go he would be ready to charge on you and beat the shit out of you for kissing her" Itachi explained while tightening his grip on the back of Sasuke's shirt, who was still struggling to get towards Obito. "But I won't let him go because after all, why should you care so much who Hinata kisses. You have a girlfriend...ah unless you _like_ Hinata?"

Itachi smirked when he felt Sasuke stiffen. "I don't like Hinata! I just dont want...I don't want him kissing her!" He knew he sounded like an idiot but he didn't care at the moment.

Obito looked at Sasuke for a few moments. "Well it isn't like I'm dating her, we just kissed...I didn't ask her out or anything" He explained.

The older Uchiha sighed finally letting go of Sasuke knowing that his brother wouldn't do anything anymore. Although he was slightly amused by the whole situation, figuring that all of this would most likely teach his little brother a lesson or two.

"Tch, whatever I'm going in my room. Don't anyone bother me" He hissed walking towards Obito, brushing his shoulder harsly into the male while walking past him.

Obito looked down at the floor feeling bad for even kissing Hinata now after seeing Sasuke's reaction towards it.

"Don't worry about him, Obito. Sasuke is just being a spoiled brat, let him huff and pout about it. He deserves it after all" He mumbled the last part.

The raven haired male nodded his head, his thoughts currently on the female Hyuga and with this thought on his mind caused him to blush deeply. _"Thank goodness it's the weekend" _He thought happily to himself. _"Maybe I can ask Hinata out tomorrow...just to hang out" _He was too much in a deep thought to even hear Itachi talking to him as he walked past the older Uchiha into the guestroom closing the door in Itachi's face.

&&&

Hinata couldn't believe she kissed Obito and most of all it was her first kiss. She squealed from embarrassment and placed her face into her pillow on her bed. "I can't believe he really likes me...no one ever really paid me any attention before" She said to herself. Turning her face in the pillow looking out her window she noticed Sasuke was sitting on his bed looking at her holding up a paper for her to read.

_**Why did you let him kiss you?**_

Hinata frowned and stood up from her bed walking over towards her window and closed her shades, not even wanting to be bothered looking at Sasuke let alone answering his question. She really meant what she said about not talking to Sasuke and Naruto anymore, they really destroyed everything they ever had with her by recent events that taken place.

She was so angry with both males betraying her like that. Especially Sasuke, he was suppose to be that one that always stood by her side no matter what and always protect her just like he had promise.

A promise that was now broken and forgotten all because a pink haired girl name Sakura. She sighed to herself turning around from the window looking down at her phone that was in her room. In the beginning she didn't know why she even asked to have her own room phone but decided to get one just to talk to Sasuke over the phone when they were writing notes to each other to read from across their windows.

She was complating rather or not to call Gaara. The only guy that she has ever talked to on the phone with was mainly Sasuke and a few times with Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The blonde haired female stared down at the phone as if she were waiting for it to ring. Her eyebrows were twitching like crazy causing Kankurou to arch his eyebrow up.

"Why are you staring at the phone like that? Expecting a guy to call, if so I wouldn't stand there and wait cause no guy wouldn't want to be bothered with some troublesome girl" He snickered.

"Shut-up!" Temari frowned raising her hand up and slapped her younger brother on his head.

"Ow...bitch" He mumbled the last part to himself while rubbing the top of his now sore head. Temari smirked and looked away from him when she noticed Gaara walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Just waking up, eh?" She grinned widely at how child like he looked rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Hn" He grunted, walking past them into the livingroom to take a sit down on the couch. Temari looked back at her brother who still appeared to be sleepy and was struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"You're acting creepy Temari" The dark brown haired male said while frowning slightly. Temari shook her head motioning him to come closer, placing her finger on her lips motioning for him ti be silent.

"That girl Gaara was referring to, I met her" She whispered to him.

"Really?! How did she look? Is she cute?" He questioned with wide eyes.

Temari nodded her head. "Yes, and I gave her our number for her to talk to him over the phone but she hasn't called yet" She pouted. As soon as she said it the phone suddenly rang. Temari's eyes widened as did Kankurou's eyes.

She grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello, Sabuku residents Temari speaking" A smile graced her features, looking over at her brown haired brother, raising her thump up to him nodding her head.

"Is it her?" He mouthed.

She nodded her head. "Um sure, hold on for a minute" She placed the phone down, walking into the livingroom towards the couch looking down at her brother. "Someone is on the phone for you"

His green eyes gazed up into her dark eyes. "Who is it?" He questioned.

"Just go see" She smirked deviously.

"No, just tell me" He frowned.

Kankurou listened from a distance and grabbed the phone stomping his way over towards their youngest brother, placing the phone into Gaara's face. "It's not everyday a GIRL calls and talks to you. So here...talk!" He forced the phone into the red head's face.

Gaara snatched the phone from his brother sending him a glare. "...Hinata?" He asked lowly feeling a light blush rising up on his cheeks which Temari and his brother noticed right away, causing them both to giggle.

_"Y-Yes, it's Hinata. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything..."_

Gaara stood up from the couch walking around his siblings. "No you aren't, I just woke up anyways" He exclaimed while walking up the stairs. He looked behind him noticing that his brother and sister were following him. He gritted his teeth, he hated how nosy they were. Quickly making his way towards his room he slammed the door harshly in their faces, not caring about their whining to open the door.

_"Oh, um...have a good sleep?"_

He couldn't help but to smirk at her soft spoken voice over the phone. Judging by her voice, he could easily tell that she was very nervous at the moment talking to him. "Not really, I have a sleeping disorder. It's very hard for me to sleep" He stated while sitting down on his bed.

_"I'm very sorry to hear that. Do you m-maybe know why?" _

"Yes...I have an idea as to why but I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry" He said lowly to her. He heard her gasp, most likely feeling bad for asking. "So why did you call me?"

_"A-Ah well I just decided that maybe I could talk to Gaara-kun to get to know him...is that okay?"_

Smiling at how nervous she sounded he let out a chuckle. "You sound nervous, do I scare you or something?" He noticed how she became silent after he asked that question. Judging from how she acts when she's around him, he bets right around now she is blushing. It took awhile for her to reply but she finally did.

_"No, you don't scare me at all Gaara-kun. I-I am however nervous because...I have never talked to a boy over the phone besides Sasuke-kun mainly and Naruto"_

"Hn, well no need to be nervous about it. So are you really not going to talk to those two again?" He was curious to see what she would say. In his mind he was hoping that she would say that she wouldn't, he didn't like the way those two males talked about her. Especially that Uchiha, if he grew up with Hinata no matter who he was dating he would never betray Hinata like that guy obviously has.

_"Um...I won't say forever but for awhile. They really hurt me with all that has happened lately, they were always on my side no matter what and than Sakura-san comes into the picture. She really makes me mad"_

Gaara was taken back from the tone of her voice when she said her last sentence. He could easily tell by her tone she was clearly jealous of the girl, rather it was because she stole her two best friends away or because she was dating Uchiha Sasuke. "You have a voice, you should use it sometime. You can't just stand there and let those people bully you around like that. I bet if they saw you stand up for yourself people would view you in a different light and will start to respect you and not bother you as much anymore"

_"I know, I have tried and it doesn't work..."_

"You obviously aren't trying hard enough. You do want people to take you seriously don't you?" He asked seriously.

_"Yes, I do"_

"Then start defending yourself...like you did today. You really impressed me, I've only known you for about three days and you made me proud. That counts for something since no one has ever made me proud before, but like I said...I'll protect you" He mumbled lowly as a crimson blush appeared on his cheeks.

_"Y-You don't have to Gaara, really it's okay. I don't want to be a burden to you, my brother already has seniors protecting me and I-"_

"Shut up, I said I'm going to protect you and that's what I intend on doing" He exclaimed. "I never protected anyone before and-...and I want to protect you. Damn...I sound like an idiot" He grunted out becoming embarrassed suddenly at his bahavior towards her. Gaara could hear her giggle over the phone causing his eyes to widened. "What's so funny?" He questioned angerly.

_"I'm sorry...it's just that I think it's kind of c-cute that you say that"_

His face turned red as he quickly stood up from his bed. He didn't know what he could possibly say after hearing something like that. Sure girls in his previous school have called him cute and certain things about him 'cute' but hearing it come from her...made him feel happy and brought a tingle feeling to his stomach, even his heart was beating in a much faster speed.

_"G-Gaara-kun...?"_

"Uh, yeah I'm here sorry" He mumbled reaching behind his head scratching his neck.

_"It's okay, what umm...why did you leave your other school? The real reason..."_

He tensed wondering if he should open up and tell her why he was transfered into the school he is in now. Gaara wanted to be opened and honest with the girl but was afraid if she knew how he really was that she wouldn't ever want to be bothered by him again. "Are you sure you want to know? Once you find out I doubt you'll want to ever be friends with someone like me..."

_"I will always be friends with your Gaara-kun regardless of what happened, I promised"_

Something within her voice confirmed that she was being honest but he still wasn't sure about telling her. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. There was this guy there he and I never got along mainly because he was always taunting by brother. Back in my school most of the students there feared me because of my violent personality..." He took a paused trying to let his words sink into her. Realizing that she was listening he continued. "Well this guy started to pick a fight with me, I am not one to pass up a fight so once he asked to fight me I gladly accepted it. But I didn't know my brother was trying to defend me in my place, time I got to the place where we were going to meet for the fight that guy was beating my brother up"

Gaara took a paused becoming angry just with the memory of what happened. "I became so angry at the sight of seeing someone hurting someone important to me, so I interferred in the fight and trying beating the guy, I beat him so badly I nearly broke every bone in his body and gave him two black eyes to go along with it. There so so much blood...I was covered in it. People were screaming...they thought I killed him. I have done a lot of things in the past but I've never killed anyone, but the sight of blood excites me. I stood over him getting ready to deliver my final blow but Temari stopped me...the principle of the school found out and I got kicked out since it happened on school grounds"

_"Wow...that r-really happened?"_

"Yeah, I have a bad temper rather it's a girl or boy" He stated honestly.

_"I see...how is the guy?"_

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and to be quite frank I don't really care. Do you still want to be my friend after hearing what a crazy violent person I can be?" He asked wearing a saddened smirk.

_"Yes, I promised didn't I?"_

"Heh, don't let a promise keep you from doing what you really what"

_"It's not, I-I promise Gaara-kun" _

He smiled to himself. "You're really something, do you know that? To be out of character...I'm really happy that I have met a person like you. You're very different from other girls that I know. Say um...do you maybe want to get together this weekend?" He asked in a awkward tone.

_"...Sure I wouldn't mind it. Is there a place you would like to meet up at?"_

"Do you know the ice cream place near Konoha Drive?"

_"Yes"_

"We'll meet up there tomorrow at noon, okay? I have to go now, I have a feeling my brother and sister are trying their damnest to listen in on this call" He frowned to himself thinking about his siblings.

_"Hehe, okay I'll be sure to meet you then Gaara-kun. It was nice talking to you"_

"Likewise...see you tomor-" The phone was suddenly snatched out of his hand by his brother. The red head male glared up at him. "What the hell, give me that phone you dumb idiot!" He yelled.

"Hey, my brother must really dig you because he has been blushing on and off like crazy since he has been talking to you. By the way I'm Kankurou, Gaara's older brother and who might you-"

"Give me that phone!" Gaara quickly yanked the phone out the brown haired males hands and kicked him on his side causing the older male to fall on the ground holding onto his stomach whining in pain. "Sorry about that, ignore my brother he is a idiot. See you tomorrow and don't be late" He quickly hang up the phone due to being embarrassed to even hear her response.

His green eyes glared down darkly at his brother. "I'm so going to kick your _**ass**_" He hissed in vemon.

The brown haired male looked up at Gaara nervously. "Hehe, Gaara you wouldn't dare hurt you sweet dear older brother now would you...heh" He asked nervously with a light chuckle. Gaara smirked deviously while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh kami..." Kankurou muttered to himself watching as Gaara was standing over him.

&&&&&&

Hinata hung up the phone with a deep blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help but to giggle thinking back to Gaara's flustered voice over the phone, not only that but she never realized how deep his voice sounded until she talked to him over the phone.

"Hinata-ane, Otou-san just came home!" Hanabi yelled from downstairs. The dark blue haired female's eyes widened, she knew her father was gone for nearly a week due to him being on a business meeting of some sort.

She went to the mirror to quickly straighten her hair out and clothes. Opening the door she walked downstairs looking around for her brother, sister and father. Her unique colored eyes gazed into the office where her father normally is once he comes home, figuring that they were in there she walked into the large room spotted her father sitting in the big leather chair behind the desk.

"Ah, Hinata you finally decided to come" He spoke coldly towards her causing Neji and Hanabi to flinch and narrow their eyes.

"I'm sorry father, welcome home" Hinata said respectively as she bowed in front of her father. He nodded his head looking at his three children, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"What happened while I was gone, Neji?" The older dark brown haired male asked his eldest son. Out of all of his children Neji was the one who he knew would always tell the truth where as Hanabi was a little sneaky. Hinata was the weak one out of the three, he deemed her as his unworthy child.

"Nothing father, we went to school and came home. Lee and TenTen gave us a ride earlier today and that is all" He said, looking into his father's eyes.

"Hn, very well. You all are dismissed" Hiashi waved the three off with a single wave of his hand.

"Yes father" They all said in unison. Once they left the room Hinata kept her head down but looked up when she felt Neji's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let father get to you, okay?" Neji said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Neji-nii"

"No problem" He smirked at her getting ready to ruffle her hair but Hinata quickly stopped him causing him to pout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please leave reviews, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I can update it. As far as the GaaraxHinata pairing goes, I know the GaaHina fans are waiting to see something going on between them so tons of GaaHina parts will be in the next chapter.**


	6. Six

**Le Petite Vicky: **Lol Yes, I updated and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm suprised that a lot of people missed the story xD There will more GaaHina parts in this chapter and a little Sasuke vs Kakashi moment in here as well o.o

**JadedGothButterfly: **Orginally I was going to have Temari come in the room to see Gaara beating up on Kankurou but I decided to leave that part to the imagination that's why i cut that scene there xD Obito will toughen up throughout the story, I plan on having a scene where something will make him snap. I'm considering letting Hinata shock people with a talent or maybe a few talents, I might make it swimming xD I always listen to suggests and will most likely add them to my stories xD

**SinShu: **Oh no I don't feel bad, I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't long enough for you. I was going to type more for chapter five but I decided to cut it there. The parts I was going to add was Obito running into Gaara and Hinata because if you remember in the previous chapter he was planning on asking Hinata out on a date but I never added it, sorry. u.u But thank you for your review and please continue reading xD

**Aya: **Well sadly there won't be any ObitoxHinata parts in the next chapter after this one. After this chapter is the flashbacks and the chapter after that will be going back to the present so in that chapter chances of ObitoxHinata scenes are possible. So be sure to see more ObitoxHinata parts in chapter nine xD

**Angel-of-Hell: **Sorry about the grammer, the last chapter I didn't proofread Dx I was such in a rush to get the chapter out that I didn't check for any grammer mistakes. I hate that my internet is down currently the only reason why I'm updating this weekend is because I'm over a relatives house who has the internet. And yes there is a lot of love and violence in the air lmao

**ShikaMariUchiha: **A lot of people seem to want to see Obito tougher. Don't worry he will be tougher as I have stated xD Sasuke's jealously level will rise up more and more when he notices that not only Obito has Hinata's attention but Gaara as well.

**Blazer.4123: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Winterkaguya: **Temari and Kankurou will like Hinata once they meet her, well once Kankurou meets her since Temari already has. Gaara is the more mature one when it comes between Sasuke and Naruto. He is more serious when it comes to Hinata but is also slightly shy and awkward around her since he never has been around any girls like her before. And actually I didn't make Hinata dress up for various reasons, you'll read what she wore. I hope you won't be too bothered by it lol I had gotten the idea from this manga when it comes to Hinata's choice of clothes for this date. Gaara is another character I plan on having snap in a rather violent way towards the middle of the story towards between Sasuke or Naruto, so look out for that scene soon xD And I will work on "Secretly in love with you" as soon as I can

**Lone Silver Angel: **Lmao, Sasuke is going to get what he deserves for awhile as well as Naruto too.

**Math Music Reading: **I'm glad that you enjoyed that xD I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much n.n

&&&&&

It was finally Saturday and Hinata couldn't be any happier seeing how she was going to be spending the day with Gaara. She hadn't mentioned it to her father yet but figured he really wouldn't care where she goes.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she didn't really know if what she was wearing was okay for a date, seeing how she never been on one before. Blushing deeply she shook her head furiously. _"This isn't a d-date, he just asked to hang out and nothing more! It's not a date"_ She thought to herself, glancing over at herself once more in the mirror.

She was wearing a long white t-shirt with a large green frog on the shirt, her hair still in her two ponytails hung over her shoulders; with a pair of blue jeans that seemed to be slightly baggy on it and to top it all off a baseball cap. Hinata smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I hope this is okay" She said to herself, fixing her bangs a little she turned around looking over at the digital clock on her desk. She had nearly fifteen minutes to get to the place where she was going to meet Gaara. Luckly the ice cream shop wasn't too far away from her house, making her wonder where Gaara lived.

Walking out of her room she noticed it was awfully quiet in the house. "Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan, Otou-san? Anyone home?" She called out. Never recieving an answer she sighed, realizing they must have left somewhere without her. Walking down the stairs she grabbed her keys stuffing them into her pocket, getting ready to walk out the door her eyes caught the attention of a note on the table near the front door.

_I took Neji and Hanabi out to eat, you were the only one still sleeping so we'll be back later_

Hinata pouted at the note, she never got to go anywhere with her family since she always left behind. Sighing to herself she walked out of the door closing it behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So Sasuke has been giving you trouble since yesterday, eh?" Kakashi smirked at his best friend. Obito sighed and nodded his head, he had asked Kakashi to stop by the house to keep him company and maybe to come along with him to hang out with Hinata.

"Yeah, he's been glaring at me none stop Kakashi. It's creepy yet annoying" He pouted while adjusting his goggles. The silver haired male just chuckled but his black eyes then gazed at the doorway when he noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked the young raven haired male. Sasuke shot him a hardened glare, turning his gazed slowly away from Kakashi to Obito.

"I want you to stay away from Hinata" He demanded his older cousin.

The goggle wearing male shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, besides Hinata is my friend and I am her friend and-"

"And he doesn't have to listen to someone like you. You lost you're chance at being the princess friend so don't go going around telling my friend who he can and can't be friends with. If I ever catch you around Hinata be sure to get a beat down from me" Kakashi smirked deviously.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the threat, the young Uchiha could hold up his own when it comes to a fight but he knew who were the strong ones in his school and shockingly all those ones were people who protected Hinata. Lee being one of them, Obito; although the goggle wearing Uchiha never caused a stir with people he knew how to fight and he was quite a good fighter at that. Then there was Shikamaru, he was once in the same grade as he and Hinata but was promoted up a few grades and now he is a senior, he wasn't a fighter but he easily scared people by threating them.

And last but not least the two ring leaders of them all was Neji and Kakashi. Neji was never really found around Hinata in school but if he caught someone bullying her, he would be quick to start a fight. But Kakashi was the most violent of them all; going so far as putting guys in the hospital for bullying Hinata and even taunting Sakura and her friends about bullying the shy timid girl.

Hayake Kakashi may not appear to be close with Hinata but he was close with Neji and looked after the tenth grader like a younger brother. Whenever someone bothered Hinata, Neji would talk to the silver haired male about it and the two would gang up on whoever assulted Hinata.

The raven haired male scoffed at Kakashi's words. "You're just some guy who acts like a bad ass when you are nothing but a follower. Following every single command Neji makes for you to protect his little sister. I bet you don't even give a shit about Hinata" Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi stood up from the bed walking towards Sasuke, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt banging into the door. "You think I don't care about her? If I didn't I wouldn't bother wasting time protecting her, would I? Or would I ever take her out lunch to talk to her?" Obito's eyes widened at the part never knowing that Kakashi ever took Hinata out before.

"No, I'm doing all of this just because Neji asked me to do it" The mask wearing male stated in a sarcastic tone. "Tch, I do care about Hinata. I care about her deeply. If anything you're the one who doesn't give a shit about her" Kakashi hissed as he pushed Sasuke back into the door.

The silver haired male sneered to himself, his eyes gazing behind him at his best friend. "I'm going to go now before I kick your cousin's ass" He smirked to his friend.

Obito nodded his head watching as his friend walked out of his room past the now wide eyed Sasuke. His coal black eyes went to Sasuke watching him. "What's with you?" He questioned.

"Does...Does Kakashi like Hinata?" He asked slowly.

He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want Sasuke to know he was wondering the same thing but that one line Kakashi said had him thinking.

_'_ _Or would I ever take her out lunch to talk to her?'_

"I doubt it" Obito mumbled. _"At least I hope not..."_

&&&&&&&&

Gaara looked around for the Hyuga, hoping that she didn't forget about meeting him here. Looking around his surroundings he noticed many girls were starting to stare in his direction. Groaning to himself, he scowled and looked away from the girls.

"I'm sorry I am so late, I thought I would have made it on time"

The red head turned around to see Hinata hunched over breathing rather harshly. Once she stood up straight he couldn't help but to look at her choice of clothes. "Um..." He started off but didn't know what to really say.

Hinata noticed his green eyes staring down at her clothes. She arched her eyebrow up at him, parting her lips to speak. "Is w-what I'm wearing...okay?" She asked shyly.

Gaara smirked nodding his head. "It's fine, I'm just happy you didn't come here dressing like some slut but then again you aren't that kind of girl" He replied. "_Besides you're cute in whatever you wear_" He thought to himself with a blush. Motioning her to follow him, the two walked into the ice cream place. "My treat so pick whatever flavor you want"

Hinata was getting ready to object but the red head gave her a look which meant not to deny him offering to pay for hers. She bit her bottom lip blushing from embarrassment, looking down at the display of the different flavors, she pointed to vanilla.

"We'll have one vanilla cone and one cookie flavor ice cream" Gaara stated. The male behind the counter nodded his head, quickly scooping up the ice cream for the two. While they were waiting Hinata turned her head to see many girls standing behind them looking at her in disgust. She scooted closer towards Gaara, grabbing a hold of the sleeve of his shirt.

Once he paid for the ice cream he grabbed both cones from the male and turned around facing Hinata. His eyes looked into her lavender ones noticing sadness in them. "What's wrong?" He whispered softly to her.

"Can we not eat it in here..." She mumbled, shifting her weight side to side. Gaara looked behind her noticing how the girls standing behind them looking at Hinata.

"Say are you dating that girl?" One of the girls asked while pointing at Hinata. They all seem very curious to hear what he was going to say.

"What does it matter to you?" He questioned.

"Well she is rather homely looking we just figured you'll want to date a better looking girl"

Hinata stiffened trying not to cry in front of everyone. Gaara narrowed his eyes at this, placing his arm around Hinata's shoulder pulling her closer towards him. "Well if you must know she is my girlfriend and I don't like you talking down on my girlfriend like that. In my books she's better looking than all of you" He exclaimed with his face deviod of any emotion, whereas Hinata was blushing deeply.

Gaara then walked out of the ice cream shop pulling Hinata along with him, shoving her ice cream in her face. "Take it before I drop it" He stated.

She nervously but quickly took it from his hand. "Thank you for b-buying the ice cream"

"It's nothing" He said giving his cookie flavored ice cream a lick.

Hinata blushed looking down at the ground thinking about what Gaara had just recently done. "You know...you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to" He cut of off before she could even finished what she was going to say since he figured that he had something to do with him referring to Hinata as his girlfriend. When he looked up he snorted trying to hold back a chuckle. Hinata was standing in front of him with a ice cream covering the top of her lip.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the odd look Gaara was making. It appeared as if he wanted to laugh but he was trying his hardest not to.

"You have ice cream on your face" He smirked at her. It looked cute the way she was trying to rub the ice cream off her face but continued missing the spot where it really was. He leaned forward raising his finger gently wiping it across her top lip. Hinata stood still looking down at his finger at the vanilla ice cream which was on the tip of his finger. But then he did something she didn't expect him to do.

He placed that same finger into his mouth licking the vanilla off his finger.

Something about that made her blush. Green eyes stared into lavender colored eyes, it appeared as if they were almost in a trance. Suddenly Gaara coughed and looked away blushing slightly. "So anything in particalar you would like to do?" He asked curiously, turning his back away from her due to embarrasment.

"W-Well it doesn't matter"

"Hn, I had to nearly climb out my bedroom window to come meet you. If my siblings knew that I was coming to see you they would have followed me and embarrassed me. I think you remember how my sister acting that one time and then how my brother was over the phone" He explained with a blush.

Hinata giggled just thinking about it. She could tell that his siblings seemed to be very fun people but did seem a tad pushy when it came to girls for Gaara. "Are you brother and s-sister always that way with you?"

The red head nodded his head sighing softly to himself. "They're always trying to get me to date someone, I'm never really around girls so this is a first for not only me but for them as well" He explained to her while he began walking, still eating his ice cream.

Looking down at the ground as she walked beside him. "S-So you've never had a girlfriend before?" She asked shyly.

"No, I've never wanted one before. Girls annoy me"

"Oh...I see..." She trailed off. Gaara noticed the tone in her voice which caused him to flinch. Keeping his eyes ahead of him he parted his lips to speak.

"Not you though, you're different...I like you" He mumbled the last part.

As soon as those words left his mouth Hinata stopped in her tracks. Looking behind him he noticed the shocked expression consuming her expression. "I like you as a friend is what I meant" He corrected himself, turning around so he wouldn't have to see her slightly hurt expression.

"I-I knew that" She laughed to hide her disappointment.

"Hn" Gaara looked away from her blushing when his hand grazed against hers. It was silent after that little conversation until Gaara; being the silent person he is, began to grow annoyed but the silence.

"Does your father really hate you?" He questioned before he could even stop himself from asking such a question.

Her eyes widened slightly from the question. She wasn't expecting him to ask her such a question, even more so that he remembered what Sasuke had said the previous day. "M-My father...doesn't really care for me. To him I'm the weak one, if I get a B in one of my classes I'm grounded. It's all A's in my house anything lower and we get grounded. He wasn't always like this way but once the divorce...that's when he started to change"

"Divorce?"

Hinata nodded her head. "My parents divorced three years ago" She replied. Gaara could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I kind of know how you feel...you see Temari and Kankurou aren't my blood siblings. I'm adopted so I never knew my real parents, all I know is that they gave me away" He explained to her.

The Hyuga looked shocked by hearing this news but now that she thinks back to Temari's looks she didn't really look like Gaara. "Have you ever wondered who your parents are?"

He shook his head. "I don't really care, they obviously don't" He said lowly. His green eyes looked over at her smiling softly at her. "Let's talk about a less depressing topic. How about you tell me about you, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" He asked curiously.

Blushing furiously she shook her head. "No, guys don't really look your way when you look the way I look"

"What did I tell you about that? You look fine the way you are, you're a very pretty girl...anyone who can't see that obviously is blind" He stated looking at her with a smirk.

Hinata looked away from him trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. Her unique colored looked up to see Kakashi leaning against a light pole with a orange book in his hands. "Kakashi-sempai...!" She said to herself causing Gaara's green eyes to follow hers to see who she was referring to.

"Who is that?"

"He goes to our school, don't you remember Obito-sempai? Well Kakashi-sempai is friends with Obito-sem-I mean Obito-kun and good friends with my brother Neji" She explained to the red head.

The silver haired male looked up from his book to see Hinata and Gaara walking in his direction. He smiled from behind his mask, putting down his book his eyes glanced over at Hinata. "Well-well-well if it isn't the little princess and the new kid from the school. Are you two out on a date or something?" He grinned.

Both Hinata and Gaara blushed shaking their heads. "J-Just hanging out that's all Kakashi-sempai" She explained to the eighteen year old male.

"Hm, I see" His black eyes gazed over at Gaara. Hearing from the different students in the school that the red haired male was threatening guys who messed with Hinata, nearly scaring a guy half to death when he tripped Hinata. He smirked to himself. _"This kid is alright" _He thought to himself.

"Well if you'll excuse us, it was nice meeting you Kakashi" Gaara said.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Likewise, later little princess" He winked at Hinata as he began walking away. Gaara's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. First there was Obito who kissed her; then come to find out Obito always does that. Then there is Sasuke who he was beginning to notice is always winking at Hinata. Now there is Kakashi who refers to Hinata as 'little princess'.

He didn't want to feel jealous but strangely...he was.

The female turned her head looking at Gaara's facial expression, she could tell that he was in deep thought. "Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?" He turned his head to look at her innocent facial features. Offering her a smile to show that he was okay, the two continued walking until they reached the park. Looking around the red head found a bench, motioning Hinata to follow him they both walked towards the bench and sat down.

"Have you known him for a long time?" Gaara asked while gazing over at Hinata. The female nodded her head slowly, bringing her hand up to her chin.

"Yes, as I have told you he is close friends with Obito-kun. They grew up together and I knew Obito as a child, often I would see Kakashi hanging around" She stated.

"Hanging around?"

"Ah! I guess I forgot to tell you that Sasuke-kun is my next door neighboor" She finally exclaimed. Gaara's invisible eyebrows raised up before settling in a frown.

"Oh...I hope that you are enjoying yourself. I don't normally hang out so I didn't know what you wanted to do" He stated.

"I'm having fun with you G-Gaara-kun" She said with a bright smile on her face.

Gaara turned his head trying to hide the blush that was slowly consuming his face. He had to admit spending time with Hinata during a day that wasn't a school day was...fun to him. He didn't know what to expect when seeing her, normally any other guy would most likely be embarrassed by her choice of clothes to wear but he wasn't. The red head figured she was most likely comfortable in those clothes and chose to wear them.

"Say...would you like to do this again?" He asked lowly.

Her lavender colored eyes gazed back over at him in shock, she was taken back that he wanted to do this again. Slowly nodding her head with blush stain cheeks. "I-I would love to"

He smiled at her nodding his head. "Good" He looked down at his watch, frowning a bit. "I'm afraid I have to cut this short, I need to go home" He sighed standing up from the bench. Her unique colored eyes gazed up at him, she was slightly disappointed that he had to go.

Noticing her sadness, his sea green eyes glanced away from her. "I can walk you home though" He said in a shy tone. Hinata blushed and nodded her head, standing up from where she was sitting. The two then began walking side by side down the walk path.

&&&&&&&&&

Once they finally came to her house, Gaara glanced over looking at the house next door from Hinata's when he was told that's where Sasuke lives. Frowning slightly to himself at the thought of knowing that Sasuke was so close to Hinata but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her voice calling out to him.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"It's o-okay" She whispered lowly.

"Next time I'll pick you up from you're house" Gaara smirked at her once he noticed her blush. Suddenly he leaned forward giving her cheek a light kiss. Turning his back on her, he titled his head to the side to looked at her. "I'll call you later" He smiled at her.

Hinata stood there watching as the red headed male began walking away, with a red face from the kiss. Unknown to her, Neji was looking out the window with a smirk on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter may be a flashback going back just before Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto entered high school so you can see how it all started.**

**Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Seven

**SinShu: **Well I hope that you enjoy this flashback, it will be continuing into chapter eight. Well one thing is for sure, Hinata will end up with Sasuke but before that happens something will happen between either Hinata and Obito or Gaara and Hinata. This flashback in this chapter goes back to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke's last day in middle school to they're time spent during the summer. Next chapter will explain why everyone taunts Hinata and how that all started.

**AleSwan: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad that you are enjoying reading this story xD

**Sepsis: **Everyone is having a hard time chosing between Obito and Gaara. xD But both males will have they're moments with her.

**Kira Acumichi: **I'm a huge fan of Gaara and Hinata too, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Number 1 Outcast: **Aw you don't have to apologize about that, I hope that you feel better. u.u

**JadedGothButterfly: **Yes, I am considering a make-over. I was going to let it be between a boy or a girl for their decision to want to give Hinata a make-over xD

**Jecka-hime22: **I'm not really sure where I'm really going with the Kakashi thing as far as how he feelings about Hinata. But one thing is certain, it will be revealed soon what his true intentions are about Hinata soon. n.n

**Saki-hime: **I was trying to think of something more that they could say to each other over the phone, so there could have been a lot more fluff between the two during the phone conversation but I didn't add much, just mainly the shyness and awkwardness between them lol and I hope you like this chapter xD

**Aya: **The KakaHina will be a mystery for awhile, seeing how I don't even know where I'm going towards that just yet lol But more ObitoxHinata will be coming soon

**ImCutePoison: **I'll try not to do any sad chapters xD Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Yoli16: **I'm not going to reveal rather Kakashi has feelings for Hinata until later on in future chapters xD

**Charmingkitty: **I'm happy that you are enjoying this story. I'm not really sure how long I intend on making this story but chances of it being a long story, that might happen

**Math Music Reading: **This flashback is going to continue onto the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Originally I was going to make Neji not care at all about Hinata but I decided to make him a good brother by making him always stick up for her.

**WinterKaguya: ** Gaara will become even more protective than what he is now, as the story progresses. Temari and Kankurou will make a pop up on another outing between Hinaata and Gaara soon xD Sasuke on the other hand will be changing slowly to try to gain Hinata's attention again but for now he will be just watching Hinata from a distance seeing how Hinata doesn't want to be bothered by Sasuke or Naruto.

**xXxLolliPopKidxXx: **Aww really? Lol I'm glad that you like the story so much.

**Lone Silver Angel: **Lmao yes, heis enjoying it. Although he is friends with Sasuke and knows that Hinata likes Sasuke, he is beginning to like Gaara now as you will see in later chapters.

**Artic Fox1: **You'll have to wait and see if he saw it or not on chapter nine xD

**Since this chapter is going to be a flashback it's going to be typed in italic. Also everyone please read Possessiveness it's a really good story by DarkennedFlower. **

**&&&&**

_Hinata sat in her classroom sighing softly to herself. She was beginning to become rather bored sitting there while the teacher was currently scolding Nara Shikamaru for sleeping in class once again. Her white eyes gazed out the window beside her seat, she noticed the male students jogging around the track outside. Hinata caught sight of both Sasuke and Naruto who appeared to be bickering with each other while running. She couldn't help but to let out a tiny giggle at her two best friends._

_They were always arguing with each other, rather it were something big or small. _

_"Hinata do you find something funny?"_

_Hinata's head snapped towards her teacher when she noticed now the whole class was looking at her. Blushing furiously she shook her head mumbling a small apologie, causing the female teach to sigh and continue on with her lesson. _

_"Did Neji come to school today?" The female Hyuga looked up to see Shikamaru in front of her turned around peering at her through his brown eyes. _

_"H-He is still sick with a cold" Hinata said sadly, thinking about her older brother. _

_"Tch, what a drag. Hope he feels better" He said with a sigh. His annoyed expression that he constantly has implanted on his face caused Hinata to smile to herself. Shikamaru is close friends with her brother Neji along with Chouji, he barely talks to her only when he wants to ask about Neji would he talk to her._

_"I hope he does too" She smiled at him. _

_He smirked and turned back around in his seat once the bell rang. Hinata stood up from her seat grabbing her books as she made her way out of the classroom. Making her way out of the classroom she was nearly tackled into the wall near her._

_With wide eyes she looked up at the person who had her in their arms. Her white lavender colored eyes met with bright blue eyes. "Na-Naru-kun?!" _

_The blonde haired male grinned widely at her. "Get off of her dobe, you think she wants to smell your miso breath" Naruto blushed deeply and quickly moved away from Hinata, covering up his mouth with his hand._

_Hinata giggled at the now embarrassed blonde, looking behind Naruto she looked at Sasuke. "H-How was gym?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks._

_He ranked his hand through his hair sighing loudly. "Eh it was okay. I won first place again, Naruto was running up here to tell you he won when he didn't" He smirked. _

_"Shut-up Sasuke-teme" Naruto pouted with his hand still covering his mouth._

_"Whatever you say miso breath" He smirked widely. _

_Naruto's eyes quickly looked at Hinata who let out a giggle but she stopped giggling once she noticed he was looking at her with a rather embarrassed look. _

_"You know this is our last year in middle school, after today is over with school will be over with and we'll be done with middle school" The Uchiha stated, leaning against the hallway window, his coal black eyes gazing over at the blonde and the dark haired female. _

_"Yeah, I know...I don't want us to get seperated from each other. We'll always stick side by side together, right?" Naruto asked meekly. _

_"O-Of course Naru-kun" Hinata smiled sweetly at the male causing him to blush deeply. He grinned wrapping his arm around Hinata's neck and quickly made his way towards Sasuke wrapping his other free arm around Sasuke's neck._

_"You two are my best friends, never forget that" He said loudly. _

_Hinata smiled softly while Sasuke looked annoyed about being touched by the blonde but a smirk slowly made it's way onto his face. "Let's not let nothing get in our way...okay?" He mumbled lowly while his coal black eyes gazed off to the side._

_"Right!" The blonde yelled loudly in Sasuke's ear._

_"Gah! You're so annoying with that loud mouth of yours" Sasuke hissed, pushing away Naruto from him. His black eyes gazed over at Hinata, a warm smile then graced his features. Giving her a quick wink he turned his back on the two. "See you two after school" He waved at them both, walking down the hallway leaving just Hinata and Naruto standing there alone._

_"So I guess after school I'll see you, then maybe we can all go to that town festival together and hang out" He suggested with a blush._

_Hinata nodded her head, she was comepletly oblivious to Naruto's affection towards her. Always missing his double meanings that he would say to her, to the blush on his cheeks; figuring to herself that he was just hot and getting too worked up about something._

_"Well I better be heading off into class now" Hinata explained once the bell rang. Naruto nodded his head watching her walk past him heading down the same direction Sasuke took. _

_"Later Hinata" He yelled out to her. _

_"La-Later Naru-kun" She shouted out back to him. _

_&&&&&&&&_

_"Sasuke-kun! Can you go out on a date with me, please" _

_"No date me Uchiha-kun"_

_Sasuke sighed to himself, trying his hardest to ignore the constant bickering between the girls to grab his attention. His head was spinning in circles at their annoying voices. Not one day in middle school has been a peaceful one, seeing how each and everyday girls follow him everywhere he goes. _

_The girls knew that he hang around Naruto and Hinata and often even bothered them about where the Uchiha was. The thing about that is that the girls often try taunt Hinata, calling her a homely girl and not understanding why she is the only girl who he allows to be around him._

_Naruto and Sasuke hates that about the girls in their school. The two males often being the only two in entire school who defends her, care deeply about her especially the blonde who tends to worry more over Hinata more so than Sasuke._

_"Can you all please leave me alone, why don't you bother someone else. I'm not the only guy in the classroom" Sasuke huffed. The girls whined for a few moments until they finally settled down while the Uchiha was thanking the heavens that they were finally leaving him alone. _

_"Hey Sasuke you are friends with Hyuga-san right?" _

_The male Uchiha turned his head looking at the brown haired male sitting beside him. "I'm good friends with both Hyuga siblings but which Hyuga are you referring to?" He asked while looking at him curiously. The brown haired male blushed deeply looking off to the side for a few moments, fiddling with his thumbs. Sasuke was starting to become rather annoyed by him seeing how he wasn't saying anything. _

_"Geez, which one Kiba" He sighed._

_"Hinata..."_

_"Eh? What is it that you want to know?" Sasuke was becoming more and more curious now since he knew that Kiba was referring to Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba was much like Naruto in a way but he did have his differences over the blonde. Kiba is a very short tempered and impulsive guy, always making mistakes when he becomes highly nervous or agitated. The brown haired male has the most gruffness personality that he has ever seen but he seems to be very loyal to his friend Shino. _

_The messy brown haired male looked at Sasuke, his sharp black eyes stared into the Uchiha's coal black eyes. "Well I was wondering if she has...if she has a boyfriend?" He asked lowly so that no one would hear him. _

_Sasuke eyes widened in pure shock at the question Kiba had just asked him. He knew why he was asking, he wasn't stupid. The Uchiha could easily tell that Kiba had asked because he likes Hinata but it wasn't sitting too well with him. There was already Naruto who he knew liked Hinata and now this guy is asking about Hinata. Narrowing his eyes, he looked away from the gruff male. _

_"Yes she has one" He lied. _

_Kiba narrowed his eyes in saddens, looking away from Sasuke letting out a sigh. "Oh...so who is the lucky guy?" He asked with a light chuckle. _

_The Uchiha turned his head looking into Kiba's black eyes. "It's me" He stated with a serious expression. _

_Kiba frowned but before he could even say anything Sasuke spoke once again. "But keep that between us, I don't want the whole school knowing or my fan girls, they will taunt Hinata and I don't want that for her" He whispered lowly. _

_"Right, I won't say anything" The brown haired male mumbled lowly, quickly looking away from Sasuke._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Once the bell rang all the students rushed out of the school happy that today was the last day of school. Many students were either hanging around they're friends or walking home or waiting for their ride. Hinata was currently outside waiting for not only her brother but Sasuke and Naruto as well. As she was waiting she looked up when she heard Naruto loud voice arguing with Sasuke. Sighing to herself she shook her head from left to right watching as they were making they're way towards her. _

_"Gah, you're such an idiot!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde. _

_"Tch, I don't see how. If anyone the idiot it's you! You're the one who fell asleep on the toilet a few weeks ago while reading some manga. Itachi had to wake you up since you were in the bathroom for nearly an hour" _

_Sasuke blushed deeply when he noticed many of the students surrounding them had heard that last part. He sent Naruto a cold harsh glare, wrapping his arm around the blonde's neck and placed his hand over his mouth. "You weren't suppose to say that in public...dummy!" He hissed lowly, clearly embarrassed since people were still staring at him._

_Naruto began to chuckle to himself but it was muffled from Sasuke's hands covering his mouth. "Falling asleep on the toilet, eh?" Sasuke looked up to see Neji standing next to a giggling Hinata. The male Uchiha frowned looking away from Neji and Hinata. _

_"Shut up Neji..." He muttered, finally letting go of the blonde. _

_"Heh, sorry I never meant to let that slip" Naruto grinned widely. _

_"Whatever" _

_Neji just shook his head at the two. "Well Hinata and I have to get going, our mother is suppose to be picking us up today from school"_

_"Aww I wanted Hinata to come with us to the festival today" Naruto whined. Hinata looked back over at Neji with a pleading expression causing him to groan. _

_"Fine, I'll just tell okaa-san that you left with Sasuke and Naruto. How will you get home, you know we were staying the summer with her" He explained. _

_Hinata looked down at the ground in thought. She normally spent her summers with her mother along with her siblings but this summer seeing how it will be her last summer before entering into high school...she wanted to spend it with her two best friends. "I can just stay over Naru-kun's or Sasu-chan's house during the summer" She stated causing Sasuke and Neji's face to pale while Naruto blushed deeply. _

_"The whole summer over a guys house?" Neji asked. "I don't think so, for one Sasuke has no sisters and Naruto you're the only child. Do you think Otou-san will allow you to stay over either one of their houses with no girls around?" Neji snorted while shaking his head. _

_"My mother is there" Sasuke stated._

_"A-And I have female cousins!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"For one you're declaring yourselves to the wrong person, I'm not my sisters mother or father. You'll have to talk to our-"_

_"Okaa-san" Hinata said causing Neji to look over at her. _

_"Uh no, Otou-san is the one you would have to ask. We live with him not Okaa-san"_

_Hinata shook her head. "Father will say no if I ask, if I ask mother she'll say yes..." She trailed off. Her mother was much like her, a very kind hearted person and is often timid. At times their mother gets mistaken as their older sister seeing how she looks so youthful despite her being much older than what people assume she is. _

_"Fine whatever do what you want" The older male Hyuga pouted. _

_Hinata smiled widely, looking behind Neji she spotted her mother's car, rushing past Neji, Sasuke and Naruto she made her way towards the black truck. "Okaa-san!" She beamed happily. _

_The dark haired female turned her head, placing her sunglasses on top of her head smiling warmly at her daughter. "Hinata, where is your brother?"_

_"Right here" Neji muttered from behind Hinata. The older female looked behind Hinata to see not only Neji but Naruto and Sasuke as well. "Ah, little Sasuke and Naruto. I haven't seen you two in such a long time, my my have you two grown so tall" She smiled brightly at the now embarrassed blushing males. _

_"Hello Hyuga-san" They mumbled. Although the woman is no longer married to Hiashi and no longer has the last name Hyuga, they still refer to her as 'Hyuga-san' seeing how they grew up calling her that, especially Sasuke. _

_"So is there something you all want to tell me? Need a ride or something?" She questioned while arching her right eyebrow up. _

_Hinata shifted her body side to side. "Um...well I-I was wondering if it'll be okay if this summer I can spend it with Naru-kun and Sasu-chan because this will be our last summer together before high school and-and...I wanted this summer to be the best summer with me and my two best friends" _

_Hana looked at her daughter, she was quite shocked for a few seconds but couldn't help but to smile sweetly at her. She had known that those three were practically like three peas in a pod, they were always near each other. Taking after each other, protecting each other and the list goes on. Although she had known Hinata had met Sasuke first, Naruto was just as close to them as if they had known each other they're entire life. She knew that she would have to have a little talk about Hiashi about this but she could deal with that later. _

_"Sure I don't mind it, I know Sasuke's mother and I know your father Naruto so I know my little Hina will be in good hands either way" She smiled brightly at Hinata. _

_"Really?!" Hinata beamed. _

_"Yes, really Hinata'" Hana giggled. "Now are you two going home or are you off somewhere?" She asked curiously._

_Naruto grinned widely at the older woman in the car. He felt that Hinata was lucky to have a mother like her, so laid back and nice. "Well we're going to the festival but since my house is on the way there, we're going to stop by there first to drop off our books and maybe change our clothes"_

_"Baka, I don't have extra pair of clothes over your house and either does Hinata" Sasuke sighed, hitting Naruto across his head._

_"Oh yeah, heh heh" He laughed nervously. _

_"Come on, get in you guys. I'll take you back your house so you can get your clothes and then on the way back I'll just drop you three off at the festival" _

_"All right!" Naruto grinned as he quickly went to the back door opening it and jumped into the back seat. Sasuke shook his head mumbling a silent 'idiot' to himself as he too got into the back seat. Neji opened the passager's side door and hopped in whereas Hinata was left to walk on the other side of the car to get into the back seat along with Sasuke and Naruto. The car ride back to Neji and Hinata's home was a silent one the only noise the filled the car was the sound of the car. Both Neji and Sasuke were surprised that Naruto hadn't spoken a word the entire car ride. _

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Luckly her father wasn't home when she was packing her clothes, she didn't want to have to hear her father demand she go all the way to Tokyo with her mother and sister and brother for the whole summer when instead she could be staying in Konoha City with her two best friends for the summer. But as for now those two best friends were currently arguing over whose house Hinata should stay the summer over._

_"I've known her longer so she should stay with me" Sasuke exclaimed while pointing his finger forcingly at himself. _

_"No! She should stay with me besides Hinata likes me better, ne Hinata?" The blonde asked while gazing over at Hinata with a puppy dog look in his eyes. _

_"U-Umm..."_

_Sasuke snorted. "She likes me better because she knows me better than you. And furthermore if she stays here it will always be just you and her..." He trailed off. _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes knowing what Sasuke had meant. His father Minato was barely ever home due to his career; being the owner of a top selling record company. "Well its better than being alone..." He paused as if he were thinking, his blue eyes gazing down in thought. He then looked up at Sasuke as if he just had a brillant idea. "Besides if she stays with you her father will notice seeing how you live right next door to her, so it's best if she stays with me" Naruto stated with a smirk. _

_The male Uchiha frowned slightly to himself knowing that he was right, looking over at Hinata he sighed to himself. "I'm going to be coming over everyday to check up on you, okay?" He stated._

_"Geez, you act as if I'm going to do something to her" Naruto mumbled lowly to himself with a snort. _

_"I-I'll be fine Sasu-chan, but you must c-come over so we can spend our summer together with all three of us" She stated with a shy smile. Sasuke grinned as did Naruto, the two were happy they had a friend like her. _

_&&&&&&&&_

_Night had finally come and Sasuke had gone home leaving it just Naruto and Hinata alone in the house along with a few of the house maids. "A-Are you sure it will be okay with your father that I stay over here for the summer?" Hinata asked nervously. From previous encounters with Naruto's father he was a very nice man despite him never being home since he is a pretty busy man. _

_"Yeah I'm sure it will be just fine. He comes home tomorrow night, when he gets here he'll be thrilled that you are staying over" Naruto grinned but his facial slowly began to change into a thoughtful one. "I just want to say thank you for staying here with me for the summer, it gets pretty lonely here and with you here I won't be so lonely anymore" He smiled softly at her. _

_"You're welcome Naru-kun, I'm glad that I can be of some company to you" She smiled brightly at him, a smile that the blonde couldn't help but to blush over. By the end of this summer he wanted to make sure he tells Hinata his feelings that he has for her. _

_"Uzumaki-san would you like a snack for you and Hyuga-san?" One of the maids asked while peering into the males bedroom. _

_"Nah I'm good" He turned his head looking over at Hinata. "What about you Hinata?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm fine Umeko-san" She smiled at the brown haired women. The lady smiled and bowed as she left his room. _

_"Well you can stay in the guest room across the hall Hinata, I'm going to get some shut eye now" He yawned loudly causing her to giggle. "Tomorrow will be the start of our summer together, we'll have fun, right?" He asked looking at her tiredly. _

_She smiled nodding her head. "Yes it will be" She walked towards the doorway but stopped turning around she casted her white eyes back at him. "Goodnight Naru-kun"_

_"Sweet dreams Hinata" He smiled back at her, while laying down on his bed getting under his covers. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Summer was going by fast for the three, spending most of they're summers at Konoha Festival, taking pictures...making memories. After today it was going to be their final day together and they were spending it at the festival and tomorrow Naruto was going to plan something special for his friends._

_The blonde laughed loudly at the raven haired male who had spilled blue slush on his shirt. "Man, you should have seen your face when Hinata slush spilled on you" Naruto continued to laugh._

_"Shut it, blondie" Sasuke hissed lowly. _

_Hinata looked at the Uchiha with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Sasu-chan, I didn't mean to spill my slush on you" She looked to be on the verge of tears seeing how upset Sasuke looked to be standing there with a wet shirt._

_He sighed loudly, raising his hand leafing it through his hair. "It's okay, it's not your fault that you tripped" He groaned. Naruto continued snickering to himself watching as many of the bypassers pointing and laughing at the black haired male. _

_Sasuke merely just took off his shirt without a care causing many girls to squeal in delight of the shirtless Uchiha. Naruto quickly looked over at Hinata even noticing her blushing facial expression. "You think you're so cool, don't you?" Naruto huffed._

_"Hn" Sasuke then walked over towards Hinata placing his arm around her wearing a smirk. "How about we take some pictures now...for a last memory for this summer" He suggested. _

_Hinata nodded her head blushing furiously while Naruto pumped his head into the air with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah! Let's find a-" He paused in his sentence when he noticed a pink haired female walking past with a smile on her face. "Woah, check out that hottie Sasuke" Naruto gasped while his blue eyes never left the sight of the girl. Sasuke looked over at the girl his friend was referring to, his shoulders shrugged up. _

_"Eh, I've seen better"_

_"I think I may go talk to her"_

_"N-No, we're taking the pictures" Hinata stated, looking up at Sasuke only to notice he was still staring at the girl. "Sasu-chan!" She pouted. _

_"Oh, sorry" He half smirked. Removing his arm away from Hinata he walked beside Naruto muttering a few words to him causing the blonde to snicker while nodding his head in agreement. The female Hyuga looked at the girl who was grabbing the attention of her best friends. She had to admit she was a very pretty girl but she was jealous that neither Naruto or Sasuke were paying her any attention due to this girl. She folded her arms across her chest, looking away from both males._

_"I'll just hang by myself seeing h-how both my friends aren't paying me any attention" She huffed turning away from them as she began walking away. Turning her head to see if they were following her, they weren't instead they made they're way towards the girl. She never felt so jealous in her life but here she is jealous...and it's not a good feeling either..._

_&&&&&&&&_

_"So your name is Sakura-chan, right?" Naruto asked with a deep blush on his cheeks. Sakura nodded her head to his question but her green eyes were hooked on the shirtless Sasuke. She was drawn to him just by his appearance, she couldn't help but to notice how he was looking at her too. _

_"So what's you're name shirtless guy" She giggled._

_"It's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" He smirked at her._

_Naruto frowned and turned away from the two once he realized this Sakura girl was only into Sasuke and not him. __**"He think he is so cool, standing there shirtless grabbing all the girls attention. He's even flirting with this girl and Uchiha Sasuke never flirts!" **__He thought to himself. "Hey...where is Hinata?" He asked while looking around for the Hyuga female. _

_"I don't know she was with us" Sasuke shrugged looking around for the girl. _

_"Who is this Hinata person? Perhaps a girlfriend?" Sakura asked curiously with narrowed eyes._

_"She's my best friend and-"_

_"My best friend too!" Naruto yelled out loudly becoming jealous how he was claming Hinata all to himself. Sasuke merely shook his head letting out a sigh, turning his back to Sakura his coal black eyes connected with Naruto's bright blue eyes._

_"I'm going to go look for her, you can either help me look or you can stay here and chat with her" He stated as he walked off. _

_Naruto looked torn from looking for his best friend or talking to Sakura. It wasn't everyday the blonde had the opportunity to talk to other girls beside Hinata. "So do you want to go on a ride with me?" He asked. The green eyed female seemed skeptical about going with this blonde but figured she could get more information out of him about Sasuke, so she nodded her head with a bright smile on her face._

_&&&&&&&&_

_The male Uchiha sighed to himself when he noticed a pair of sneakers in the photo booth. He could tell how the gym shoes looked that the owner of those shoes belonged to Hinata. Opening the cotton curtain flap, his coal black eyes met with wide white eyes. "Why did you run off like that?" He sighed walking into the photo booth, sitting next to her._

_Hinata pouted looking away from him. "I'm s-surprised Sasu-chan came looking for me when he was having such a good time eye googling that pretty girl" She stated in jealously. Sasuke seemed taken back by what she said but then broke out into a widened smile. _

_"Were you...jealous?" He asked._

_"NO!" She yelled loudly. _

_Sasuke grinned to himself. __**"Kami, she's so adorable when she gets like this" **__He thought to himself, leaning forward wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in close into his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. "No need to get jealous, you'll always be the number one girl in my heart...Hyuga Hinata" He whispered softly to her. "After all, no one will ever get between us. No adult, no child, not male or female...we will always stick together, right" He asked lifting her body away from him._

_Blushing deeply, her eyes gazed into his. She was rendered speechless, not knowing what to say so she just nodded her head. "So while we are in here without the dobe being in here, how about we take some pictures together. Just you and me" He smiled warmly at her. _

_"S-Sure" _

_Placing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his bare chest. "So how do these things work? Do you just push some button and it takes the picture" He wondered outloud while pressing random buttons. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle, reaching into her pocket pulling out a few dollars, sliding it into the slot._

_"You use money Sasu-chan" She smiled brightly at him causing him to slightly blush. _

_Turning his head away from her he grunted. "Well let's take some pictures, I'm sure that Naruto will be done hanging out with that girl and come looking for us pretty soon" He sighed softly to himself, dreading being interrupted from his time with Hinata. Pulling Hinata even closer towards him so close that her cheek was pressed against his. _

_&&&&&&&&_

_After hanging out with Sakura he had the hardest time trying to find Sasuke and Hinata until he finally find the two in a photo booth...sitting awefully close to each other. "What are you to doing sitting so cozy next to each other" He frowned._

_"We've been taking pictures without you, so get in here dobe so we can take one picture together" Sasuke frowned pulling the blonde into the tiny booth. The blonde almost toppled over them until he caught his balance, motioning with his finger for Hinata to scoot over so she could be in the middle of the two, also giving him the chance to sit next to Hinata._

_"So have fun with her...N-Naru-kun?" She asked curiously. _

_"Wha-? Oh yeah, it was fun but it much funner spending time with you Hinata" He grinned widely at her. _

_"Shut-up so we can take this picture, blondie" He hissed at his friend._

_"Who are you telling to shut up, duck butt hair" _

_"Heh, you're one to talk...miso breath" He smirked._

_Hinata shook her head from side to side as the two were arguing with each other back and fourth. Noticing that the machine was getting ready to take a picture, she quickly placed her arms around both Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder and put a grin on her face as the camera flashed. _

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_After the festival the three walked silently back to the blonde's house. "You know, that Sakura girl said she'll be going to the same high school we're going to" Naruto said in a dreamy tone. Hinata rolled her eyes whereas Sasuke was clearly not paying any attention, walking with his arm draped around Hinata's shoulder. "She's so pretty...I think when we start high school I might ask her out but she kept asking about you Sasuke-teme" He mumbled the last part out._

_The Uchiha arched his eyebrow up. "Really?" He asked in an amused tone, causing Hinata to pout. Naruto nodded his head but slightly letting out a soft sigh. His blue eyes gazed up into the night sky, the smile on his face softened. _

_"I enjoyed today a lot" Hinata said softly. _

_Sasuke smiled warmly down at her, his thumb softly stroking shoulder. "I enjoyed it too" He winked down at her causing Naruto to frown looking away from the two. _

_"Do you always have to be so lovey dovey with her in front of me?" _

_Both Hinata and Sasuke blushed deeply whereas Sasuke quickly removed his arm from around Hinata, throwing his wet shirt around his neck he sent a glare to the blonde._

_"I'm not acting lovey dovey with anyone! What makes you think that I am?" Sasuke asked curiously._

_The blonde pouted looking away from the Uchiha and Hyuga. "You're always hugging her and pulling her all close to you. Then you're always winking at her...gah! It's annoying to watch. Do you like her or something?" _

_"I'm not even going to answer that, idiot" Sasuke sighed while running his fingers through his hair._

_Hinata looked mildly hurt that he wouldn't answer but figured that he didn't answer because he obviously doesn't like her the way she likes him. She just began liking the Uchiha about two years ago but now those feeling are turning into love. Hinata almost wanted to talk about it with Naruto to go to him for advice but decided that wasn't a good idea._

_Naruto huffed, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes gazed over at Hinata. Tonight once they go home he was planning on telling Hinata the feelings that he has for her, althought he was nervous about telling her he was going to do it. His blue eyes then gazed back over at Sasuke noticing her was still walking with him. "Aren't you going home?" He asked curiously. _

_"I'm staying the night with you guys" He smirked, giving Hinata a wink. _

_"WHY?!?" The blonde yelled out loudly._

_"Well tomorrow is the last day of our summer together so what better why than spending it with you two" He stated. Naruto frowning knowing that now he wouldn't be able to tell Hinata with him around. _

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_That night the three friends all slept in the guest room with Hinata but of course the two males slept on the floor. Unknown to them that this moment will be the last moment things will ever be the same between them._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I hope that this chapter was long enough. I was planning on doing the whole summer but it would have been too much so I cut the summer short so I can leave room for the next chapter to explain how Sakura entered the picture. So the next chapter will also be a flashback with them entering High school.**

**Also please read Possessiveness, it's a really good SasuHinaGaara story, it's a must read xD**


	8. Eight

**Kira Acumichi: **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter xD I didn't really goo all into somethings but they will be explained later xD

**Le Petite Vicky: **Aww thanks, I love reading long reviews xD Sasuke will be seeing more of GaaraxHinata in the next chapter as well as a bit of ObitoxHinata and there will be jealously lol

**Number 1 Outcast: **You're welcome n.n I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope that you like this one just the same.

**DarkennedFlower: **Yes I really did put it in there xD! I told you that I would lol But I'm glad you did enjoy the flashback and thank you for reviewing for each chapter :3

**Lovin'my'music: **Yep that was theur past and this chapter is the contining from the last chapter. But the next chapter will be going back to the present time xD

**SinShi: **Yes, a shirtless Sasuke lol xD And to be honest I don't really care for Sakura's character on the show or Sasuke for that matter but I always add them in fanfics whenever I make one lol but as far as the manga goes I don't really like Sasuke or Sakura's character u.u Sorry to all the Sasuke and Sakura fans :O lol

**Zafira00: **I'm a fan of the GaaHina as well and they will began to start liking each other more as the story progresses. And Sasuke will change soon, so he won't stay the hated character for long...well maybe for a little xD

**ImCutePoison: **Their memories were all good ones up until the moment Sakura stepped into the picture u.u but things will change, trust me :3

**Jacka-hime22: **Thanks I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and sorry it took awhile for this update, I don't have the internet and I have a wireless card for my laptop and it doesn't pick up a signal all the time u.u so updates at time may be slow Dx I hate that but I'll try to update as fast as I can xD

**Math Music Reading: **It does because back then it shows how close they all with each other and now they aren't close at all.

**Blazer.4123: **It's a SasuHina story so don't worry xD but it just hasn't reached that point yet but it will be getting there but not anytime soon

**AlinaBabe'13: **Thanks I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much. This seems to be my most popular story so far lol next to Spectacular Act; even though that story hasn't been updated in a year now o.o

**Saki-Hime: **They were all good friends, originally I was going to go back even futher to when Sasuke and Hinata first met Naruto but I decided not to do that lol

**Aya: **LOL! I'm glad you thought that was funny. I liked typing the "miso breath" a lot o.o I would have never came up with that if I had never seen this old Naruto data book at the library once and it was asked what was it like kissing Naruto and Sasuke replied by saying "He tastes like miso" lol and I thought that was funny. Well in this chapter I really didn't show everything Sakura does to turn Sasuke on her side, I just showed a bit and more will be revealed later. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Rudicaltony: **Thanks for the review xD

**Lone Silver Angel: **I don't like that either Dx Sasuke's role in this story will be explained more as to why he acts like that when Sakura is around.

**Artic Fox1: **Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter x]

**Sepsis: **Aww thank you I'm glad that you liked it

**Chibi-chan: **Sakura's character is the bad guy in this story and her motives for doing what she does is because she wants everything her way and her way only. When she sees something she wants she will work to get it no matter what it takes. But she'll get what she deserves soon lol

**Warning: This chapter will be long, just wanted to let you all know lol xD this chapter is also taking place six months before Gaara came to the school.**

**Also in the last chapter there was an error, I made Shikamaru ask Hinata was Neji in school when he in fact is suppose to be a year older than Hinata and already in high school doing that time. So ignore that part lol**

**R&R**

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_The next morning Hinata woke up to see Sasuke sitting on the bed gazing down at her. She blushed deeply hiding herself under the covers. "S-Sasu-chan, what are you doing?" She asked peering over the covers looking at the Uchiha. Smiling warmly down at her, he couldn't help but to think how cute she looked in the morning. Moving his hand down on top of her head, he patted the top of her head lightly. _

_"It's time to get up, miso breath has something planned for us to do today so we might as well hurry up and get hurry. I don't want to hear his babbling mouth about how slow we are moving" He sighed to himself._

_Hinata giggled to herself sitting up in the bed, her white gazed into his black ones. They were staring at each other for so long that neither one of them noticed someone standing in the doorway._

_"Ah, what are you two up to?" _

_Both Uchiha and Hyuga froze and turned around to see Minato standing there with a smile on his face. Hinata smiled brightly at the blonde haired man. "G-Good morning Uzumaki-san" _

_"It's no longer morning Hinata" Minato smiled at the girl. "But good afternoon, Naruto has some company out in the backyard. Some girl...um Sakura I think, she was asking about you Sasuke" The blue eyed male stated._

_Sasuke smirked to himself and stood up from the bed. "Oh really? Hey Hinata I'll be outside when you-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt Hinata grab onto his arm. Turning around, he looked down at her noticing her facial expression practically begging him not to go. Sighing to himself he knew that she obviously doesn't want him anywhere near Sakura.  
_

_"Well I need to go off to work, you guys better keep my house clean" Minato stated while leaving the doorway. Once he left the room was engulfed in silence, the air was becoming tense until Sasuke let out another sigh. Leaning down towards Hinata he placed both of his arms around her shoulders pulling her in closer towards his way until they were face to face._

_"I told you not to be jealous, okay?" He whispered softly to her. _

_"Y-Yes..." She muttered lowly, her white eyes glazed away from him. He was so close to her, so close that it would be possible for them to kiss. Just with that thought along Hinata could help but to blush. _

_Sasuke on the other hand wasn't thinking like Hinata, his mind was more focused on trying to understand why Hinata seemed so jealous of the Sakura girl. Leaning away from her, he turned his back on her. "I'll be outside with Naruto" He muttered before walking out the room leaving Hinata alone in the guest room._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sakura chewed on her gum while twirling a finger in her hair. Her jaded green eyes gazed around her surroundings, she was shocked to say the least when she found out Naruto's father is the owner of Uzumaki Records. In her mind Naruto was annoying, he talked way too much for her liking but since he is friends with Sasuke she decided to befriend the male._

_The previous day she had exchanged numbers with Naruto and last night he had called her wanting to see her. She wanted to decline but after he told her Sasuke was there as well she stated that she wanted to come. _

_"So um Sakura-chan are you really going to Konoha High School this fall?" The blonde asked curiously with a blush on his cheeks._

_She nodded her head. "Yes, my father enrolled me into the school right before middle school ended. Say where is Sasuke?" She asked becoming highly annoyed with sitting out there alone with Naruto and no Sasuke in sight._

_"Oh, he's probably in there with Hinata or something" Naruto explained with a wave of his hand. He didn't understand why so many girls were so interested in Sasuke for, even Hinata seemed to be slightly interested in him they way she always blushes always him. He frowned at the thought of Hinata liking the Uchiha but he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Sasuke walking towards them._

_"Hey" _

_Sakura looked up with heart shaped eyes at Sasuke. "Sasuke! I mean...umm hi" She said softly with a shy look on her face. _

_Sasuke smirked at the pink haired girl, placing his hands into his pockets. "So I hear you have been asking about me" _

_She blushed deeply while nodding her head. "A-Are you going to the high school as well?" She asked shyly._

_Nodding his head, he parted his lips to speak. "Yeah, I'll be going there. I guess we'll be seeing you there" He exclaimed._

_"We?"_

_"Myself, Naruto and Hinata" He replied to her. _

_The pink haired female narrowed her eyes at hearing Hinata's name again. She wasn't really clear but from what Naruto and Sasuke say, she's just a friend. "So where is Hinata?" She asked cheerfully._

_"I-I'm right here" _

_Everyone looked behind them to see Hinata, wearing her hair in two ponytails, an overly large black t-shirt with blue jeans. Sakura arched her eyebrow up in question at Hinata's fashion while Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem bothered by it seeing how they are use to seeing her dress rather boyish._

_Sakura walked up towards Hinata extending her hand out towards the Hyuga. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Haruno Sakura, you must be Hinata, right?"_

_The female Hyuga eyes gazed down at Sakura's extended hand. "I'm H-Hyuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you Sakura-san" She said with a soft smile, placing her hand into Sakura's shaking. _

_"Wow, you have the most unique colored eyes I have ever seen. Are those your real colored eyes or contacts?" She asked while gazing into Hinata's white lavender eyes._

_"They are real" She blushed from embarrassment seeing how Sakura was staring so intently into her eyes. _

_"I wish I had pretty colored eyes like that" Sakura whined loudly. _

_"But you do Sakura-chan, yours are even prettier!" Naruto exclaimed wearing a crimson blush on his cheeks. The Uchiha shook his head giving a whack on the back of the blonde's head. "Ow! What was that for, bastard!" Naruto growled._

_"Chose your words more carefully, miso breath" He glared harshly at him as he walked over towards Hinata placing his arm around her neck. _

_The blonde eyes looked over at Hinata noticing her hurt facial expression. He looked back at Sakura noticing how she was looking at Sasuke with widened eyes, most likely for the attention he was giving Hinata. But one thing he did see was that when he mentioned about her eyes, Sakura seemed to have liked that and he wanted her attention more than Hinata's. _

_"I didn't say anything wrong, besides I like green eyes on girls and Sakura-chan is a pretty girl to me. You even said so yourself at the festival Sasuke" Naruto pointed out._

_Both Hinata and Sakura looked at Sasuke with widened eyes. One female looked hurt and jealous while the other was blushing from head to toe while smiling. "Did you really say that?" She asked hopefully._

_Sasuke sighed but before he could even reply he felt Hinata push him away from her. "Hi-Hinata?"_

_A shadow casted over her face while she looked down at the ground. "I-I think I'm going to go home today. Thank you for opening your home up to me Naru-kun...I'll see you guys later" She said in a hoarse tone. _

_"Hinata, I didn't mean anything by it you don't have to-"_

_"Just shut up Naruto" Sasuke hissed at the blonde. "Do you need me to walk you home?" He asked in a softer tone as he turned his body towards Hinata. _

_"Can I talk to you alone Sasu-chan?" _

_"Um sure?" He turned his head looking back over at Naruto and Sakura. "I'll be back" He mumbled to the two._

_Once both Hyuga and Uchiha were out of their sight, Sakura looked at Naruto. "He doesn't like her does he?" _

_Naruto frowned shaking his head. "No he doesn't like her at least I don't think so" He muttered to himself._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_"What is it?" The raven haired male asked while staring down at the smaller girl. Watching her shift from side to side he figured she was nervous. He couldn't help but to smirk at how cute she is, the girl has always been very pretty to him. Ever since the moment he first laid eyes on her, he wanted to become her friend but he was too shy to even confront her and asked Itachi to grab her attention._

_Never in his life has ever felt so embarrassed by asking his brother to get a girl to talk to him. He blushed at the memory but was quickly brought back to reality when he heard Hinata's soft spoken voice._

_"I-Is is true...does Sasu-chan really think Sakura-san is pretty?" _

_He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the question but knew she was being serious at the moment. "I did say that, does it bother you that I think she is pretty?" He asked curiously while arching his eyebrow up in question._

_She looked away from him, she didn't want to seem too jealous but the simple fact that she has never really heard Sasuke call another girl pretty made her jealous. The Hyuga female always wanted to hear him tell her that but not once has he ever. _

_"I'm sorry for asking, I didn't m-mean to..." She replied never answering his question._

_Narrowing his eyes at her, he walked towards her until he was nearly breathing down on her. Raising his hand up he placed it under her chin, lifting her head up with his finger. "Stop getting so jealous, I told you there is no reason to become jealous" He whispered softly to the red faced girl. _

_Nodding her head, he let his finger drop from her face. "Are you still going to leave?" He asked. He really didn't want her to leave him alone with Naruto and Sakura. _

_"I-I guess I can stay a bit longer seeing how Naru-kun was planning something for us today" She smiled brightly at him. Sasuke smirked, taking a step away from her, his coal black eyes stared deep within her white lavender eyes._

_"No more getting jealous over that girl. Besides if anything if I ever do get a girlfriend you're suppose to help me out by telling me who is good for me and who isn't" He exclaimed with a even wider smirk._

_She forced a smile onto her face nodding her head. "Ri-Right" Hinata knew that she would never grab his attention if he's already talking about her helping out with a girl. Letting out a soft sigh, letting her shoulders fall slightly. "I think I'll just stay in the house" She stated, looking behind Sasuke noticing how Naruto and Sakura were laughing outside._

_"Are you sure?" _

_Hinata nodded her head. "I'm sure, don't worry about me g-go have fun Sasu-chan" She smiled shyly at him. _

_"You're saying one thing but you actually mean the exact opposite" He winked at her causing her to blush deeply. He grabbed her hand pulling her down the long hallway. "Come on I'll hang with you since the miso breath would rather ditch us for Sakura"_

_"Okay Sasu-chan" Giving his hand a light squeeze causing him to smile at her._

_&&&&&&_

_"I was wondering does Sasuke have a girlfriend?" _

_"Um, no...why?" The blonde asked curiously, even though he knew why she was asking since it was very obvious as to why she was asking._

_"No reason" She chirped cheerfully. "So are you very close with Hinata?" _

_"Yeah, not as much as Sasuke is but I'm close enough" _

_"I see. You know Naruto I think you and I will become great friends" She smirked at him. The pink haired female knew that she could easily turn Naruto on her side, he was persuaded by appearence when it comes to girls from what she could tell. How he jumped and said how her eyes were much prettier than his own best friends eyes. _

_"I wonder whats taking Sasuke so long with Hinata, I should go check on them" The blonde wondered out loud to himself as he began walking back into the house but he stopped turning around to look at Sakura. "You can come inside too" He exclaimed. _

_She nodded her head standing up and followed him into the house. Naruto house was a very large one due to the money his father makes but the blonde hated how big it is seeing how lonely and empty the house feels when his father isn't home. _

_His bright blue eyes gazed into the family room noticing how Sasuke was stretched out on the couch with his head resting on Hinata's lap; his hand raised up letting his fingers play with the strands of her hair. _

_Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Sakura looked shocked. "What are you doing?" Naruto barked loudly. _

_His coal black eyes gazed over at his best friend. "Laying down? Geez I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid miso breath" He smirked._

_"I'm talking about why are you laying on Hinata. And stop calling me miso breath!" He shouted out pointing his finger accusingly at the Uchiha. _

_"Eh?" The Uchiha looked midly confused but then realized what he was talking about. "I always lay on Hinata, is there a problem? Besides I don't see what concern of it is of yours, I thought you were talking to Sakura?" He asked while looking away from the blonde._

_"I was but then I was looking for you two. I thought you were going home Hinata?"_

_  
"I was" She pouted at the blonde. Sasuke sat up from Hinata's lap, bringing his hand to the back of his head letting out a sigh._

_"Not to sound rude or anything but when are you leaving?" The Uchiha asked directing his question towards Sakura._

_"U-Um I'm not sure why?" She asked, slightly hurt that he seemed to want her to leave._

_"Well we're going to be busy doing something" He stated while gazing over at Naruto. "Right?"_

_The blonde looked over at Sakura noticing her hurt expression. "Well I was thinking about letting Sakura-chan come along with us" Naruto chuckled nervously. _

_Sasuke and Hinata gave each other a knowing looking before looking back over at Naruto. "Are you serious? Today is just suppose to be about us as in you, Hinata and myself"_

_"Well I want to include Sakura-chan in it as well" Naruto pouted._

_Sasuke frowned, reaching down he grabbed Hinata's hand yanking her up. "Well have fun with her alone. I'm going to spend my time with Hinata without you" He placed his arm around the female's shoulder, his coal black eyes peered into Naruto's blue eyes. "Besides it's better when you aren't around" He smirked at the male, grabbing a hold of Hinata's chin he pulled her face close into his, peering deep within her eyes. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"_

_The female turned the reddest color imaginable, she didn't know how to respond seeing how close Sasuke was to her. _

_But unknown to her Sasuke was only doing this to make the blonde blue eyed male jealous. He knew that Naruto liked Hinata, the only person dense about that is Hinata herself; she was very oblivious towards a lot of things and Naruto liking her was the main thing. The Uchiha watched Naruto glaring at him with a smirk on his face. _

_"Tch, you bastard. Don't think for a second that I don't know what you're trying to do" He hissed. _

_**"Is this some sort of love triangle or something? What's going on between these two boys" **__Sakura looked over at Sasuke, not once did he ever drop his hand away from Hinata's face. She could tell that Sasuke cared deeply about their friendship, which is why he appears to be angry about Naruto inviting her to come along with them. _

_"Hn. It doesn't matter, Hinata and I are leaving. So much for the special day you had planned for us...miso breath" He frowned at him, turning his back at both Sakura and Naruto he pulled Hinata along with him, leaving the other two alone in the family room. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Y-You didn't have to do that Sasu-chan" Hinata mumbled. _

_"Tch, that blonde pisses me off. Today is supposed to be about us and he wants to go off and invite her to come with us. We don't need him, we can have our time together without him and we'll still have fun, right?" He asked tilting his head to look at her with a smirk._

_Nodding her head with a bright smile with a blush to go along with it. Tomorrow was going to be their first day of high school and for some reason she couldn't help but to think something bad would happen. _

_"I'll call my brother to come pick us up and you can get your clothes. You think Neji and Hanabi are home yet?"_

_"Yes, they should be" She replied._

_Sasuke nodded his head walking towards the phone, picking it up he began dialing a number. Sighing softly to himself waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end, his coal black eyes gazed over at Hinata as he was waiting sending her a wink causing her to blush deeply and look away._

_"Hey, let me speak with my brother"_

_**"HEY! Sasuke, where have you been I just came over last night and you weren't here"**_

_Sasuke groaned at the loud voice who he had known was Obito. Uchiha Obito is his older cousin, the two act more like brothers than cousins seeing how close they are despite Obito acting like another Naruto. "That's great Obito now give the phone to my brother" _

_**"Okay, he's right here. Itachi your brother is on the phone for you"**_

_**"What?"**_

_Sasuke had the urge to rolled his eyes at how stoic his brother acted. "I need you to come pick up me and Hinata over Naruto's and don't take all day. I'm ready to leave now" _

_**"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes" **_

_Sasuke nodded his head and hang up the phone. "He said he'll be here shortly, get your things ready" Hinata nodded her head, turning around she walked away heading towards the guest room to pack her clothes. Once she left the male Uchiha eyes gazed up when he noticed Naruto standing in the doorway. _

_"So she's leaving?" He asked._

_"Yeah, my brother and I are taking her home" _

_"How come you don't want Sakura-chan to come along with us?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. _

_"Because today is suppose to be just about us. Today is the last day before school starts and you just had to go and put some other girl before your own two best friends, what the hell is up with that?" Sasuke frowned. Sure Sakura is a pretty girl but today is just about them and she's not apart of their circle. _

_"Look, I was the one planning it so I can invite anyone I want to come along" Naruto fumed._

_  
"You don't even know her that well to-"_

_"Just shut up Sasuke" The blue eyed male hissed looking away from the raven haired male. He didn't mean to sound so rude but he was jealous, the entire time Sakura was there she was constantly asking questions about Sasuke and barely paying him any attention only if he were to mention Sasuke's name. Then there was Hinata, he wanted so badly to tell her that he likes her but now he is starting to like Sakura, so he never confessed to the Hyuga. _

_The room was filled in silence until they both heard Hinata coming into the room. Both males looked up at the female noticing how she was dragging a rather large duffle bag on the floor. Sasuke smirked to himself walking towards her grabbing the bag muttering to her that he'll carry it. _

_"Well tomorrow is the first day of high school" Naruto grinned. "I can't wait, we'll still stick by each other, right?" He asked._

_"I don't know, I hope" Sasuke mumbled but his head turned when he heard someone knocking on the front door. "Ah, that must be Itachi" _

_Naruto walked with the two to the front door, his blue eyes gazed over at the older Uchiha. He was never close with Itachi like how Hinata is, often at times Itachi makes him nervous. Never displaying any emotion around him made Naruto wonder if Itachi has ever smiled at all. _

_"Your brother was asking about you" Itachi exclaimed while gazing down at Hinata. _

_"R-Really?" _

_He nodded his head, his black eyes went from Hinata to Sasuke wearing a smirk on his face. "Obito stayed in your room while you were gone for the night, when you get home expect to see a messy room" _

_Sasuke growled to himself but said nothing. "Well let's get going, I don't have all day to be standing here for nothing, I have to get ready for college tomorrow so I'm sleeping early tonight" Itachi stated impatiently. Reaching down he grabbed Hinata's duffel bag from Sasuke's grip causing the younger Uchiha to pout._

_"I wanted to carry it..." He pouted childishly._

_Itachi ignored his younger brother, motioning for the two thirteen year old teens to follow him. Sasuke walked out the house without a second thought not even bothering to say bye to Naruto whereas Hinata turned around to face the blonde._

_"I-I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled softly at him. _

_Naruto nodded his head watching Hinata turned away from him getting ready to walk out the door, he didn't know what possessed him to do so but he reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him. He quickly placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing the female to stare at Naruto with widened eyes. _

_"Na-Naru-kun?!"_

_He blushed and pushed her away turning his back on her. "Sorry, see you tomorrow Hinata" The blonde said lowly. A crimson blush was staining his cheeks, he didn't know why he had kissed her but he did and it was no taking it back. _

_Hinata quickly rushed out of the house due to embarrassment leaving Naruto standing near the doorway with his thoughts. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Itachi and Sasuke watched as Hinata raced out of the house with a red face. "I wonder what happened?" The older Uchiha mumbled to himself just before Hinata reached the door and jumped inside the car._

_Hinata looked up noticing both Uchiha brothes had turned their heads to look back at her with their eyebrows raised up in question. She blushed deeply looking at them both with widened eyes. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" She stuttered._

_"Your face is all red" Itachi commented looking at her in a rather amused facial expression. _

_"Naru-kun...kissed me" She confessed lowly to both males. _

_The car was soon engulfed silence while Sasuke's face paled. "He ki-kissed you on the l-lips?" He asked shakingly. _

_Hinata shook her head from left to right. "N-No, he kissed me on the cheek. But it was weird, I don't know why he did it..." She mumbled to herself in thought._

_"Hn" Sasuke turned his body back into his seat with a frown sketched on his face. _

_Itachi smirked and shook his head. "Well let's get you kiddies home" He placed his hands on the wheel and began backing out the driveway._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Finally getting back home Itachi went next door taking Hinata's duffel bag back to her house whereas Sasuke and Hinata stayed over to his house. As soon as she walked into the Uchiha household she was glomped to the ground._

_"HINATA!!!"_

_She looked up to see Obito close in her face with a wide grin. "H-Hello Obito-sempai" She giggled lightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was quite use to seeing how excited his older cousin would get whenever he sees Hinata. It was like watching a dog happy to see his owner return after been gone for most of the day, very amusing to him._

_The male Uchiha quickly removed himself from her and pulled her up to her feet. "I'm glad that you're here, I was just asking Aunt Mikoto about you" He smiled at her._

_Sasuke walked away from the two heading upstairs, his coal black eyes gazed back over at Hinata. "I'm going up to my room, are you coming?" He asked curiously._

_Hinata blushed and nodded her head, mumbling a soft 'excuse me' to Obito. He sighed and pouted to himself since he wanted to spend more time with the girl but didn't get in the way of Hinata and Sasuke._

_Following Sasuke up the stairs with a smile on her face, thw two finally came to his room. "Do you want to maybe hang out here until later tonight?" He asked lowly while flipping through some papers on his desk. _

_"Sure" She replied taking a seat down on his bed._

_He turned around leaning against his desk, looking over at her with a curious look on his face. "Do you think that maybe one day you'll fall in love with a guy?"_

_She blushed deeply not really knowing how to answer his question. Hinata knew very well that she couldn't tell him that she already has fallen in love with someone and that someone just so happens to be him. That would ruin everything seeing how she knows that he feels nothing for her like what she feels for him. _

_"I know I will...but no one will ever fall for me" She sighed sadly, falling back on his bed looking up at his ceiling. "I-I know that I'm not pretty like the other girls, I've always been the bland homely girl who just so happens to have supposedly two cute guys as best friends" She giggled to herself._

_The Uchiha frowned to himself, walking over towards his bed he flopped down next to her also laying down in his back beside her. "That's not true, don't think so lowly about yourself Hinata" He said seriously, turning his head to look over at her only to notice tears were streaming down her cheeks._

_"Hinata?!"_

_She sniffed bringing her hand up her face, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying" She smiled turning her face over to look into his black eyes._

_He stared deeply into her eyes noticing the sadness in them but he also sees a needy look lingering in her eyes. Raising his hand up he placed his hand softly on her face caressing her cheek not noticing the blush that was rising on her cheeks. "It's not often I see tears in those eyes of yours...and I don't like it. I don't want to see you sad Hinata" He whispered softly to her, still caressing her cheek._

_Blushing deeply she couldn't even bring herself to nod, he gaze continued to gaze down at his lips. Something she wanted so badly was to kiss him but she couldn't get herself to do that, she hasn't even shared her first kiss yet but wanted it to be with her best friend who she loved deeply; Uchiha Sasuke._

_He noticed her staring and smiled to himself. "You have never had your first kiss have you?" _

_"E-Eh, no..." She whispered softly looking away from him and off to the side._

_Sasuke smiled, sitting his arm up he rested it on the bed propping himself in a upright position. "I haven't either, it doesn't really matter who my first kiss is to be honest" He stated while staring down at her. _

_"Oh..." _

_The male Uchiha leaned down pressing his forehead against Hinata. "Want to be each other's first kiss?" He whispered softly to her, with a light blush on his cheeks. _

_Hinata couldn't believe what he had just asked her but before she could even respond Itachi came inside Sasuke's room. "Damn, you thirteen year olds now sure like to take things fast, eh?" He smirked looking at how his brother was practically hovered over the female Hyuga._

_Sasuke quickly moved away and from Hinata looking slightly embarrassed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He blushed deeply._

_"Actually no I haven't" Itachi teased. "By the way, Hinata your father wants you home he said something about school shopping. You better get home before he gets upset, he was already yelling at Hanabi about taking too long in the bathroom" He exclaimed with a sigh as he walked away from Sasuke's doorway. _

_Once he left Sasuke wouldn't dare look at Hinata, he couldn't believe that he was going to actually allow himself to kiss his best friend. He dared himself to gaze over at her, noticing her face was still beet red. _

_"You better get going before he sends Neji over here" He mutered._

_"R-Right, see you tomorrow in school Sasu-chan" She said quickly getting up from the bed and ran out the bedroom faster than the speed of light. Sasuke groaned to himself paying to god that moment wouldn't make things awkward from him and Hinata tomorrow in school._

_&&&&&&&&_

_The morning came in quick, Hinata couldn't believe that today was actually going to be her first day in high school. She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing two long braided pigtails, long shirt that reached past her knees, high socks that reached up to her calfs and a sweater to go along with her uniform top. She smiled to herself happy with her appearence._

_"Are you actually going to your first day of high school dressed like that?" _

_  
Hinata turned around to see Hanabi standing in her doorway looking at her sister with an odd expression. "What's wrong with it?" She questioned becoming worried that it was too much._

_"Well it's just that I've seen high school girls Hinata-ane and they don't dress like that" Stated the younger girl. "I just don't want any to tease-"_

_"She's fine the way she looks Hanabi" Neji frowned glaring at his younger sister. _

_"But-"_

_"But nothing" He said more seriously while giving her a look that stated for her to say no more. Hanabi pouted and turned around walking out of the room leaving just Hinata and Neji. _

_"Do I really look okay Neji-nii? You already go to that high school...do girls wear their uniform like me?" She asked curiously but also in a worried tone. She was afraid to go there and look different from the rest of the females in the school._

_Neji sighed to himself. "Hinata, wear your uniform the way you want to. Don't worry about how other girls look, understand?" He asked while smiling softly at her._

_"Yes, I understand Neji-nii" She pouted causing him to chuckle to himself._

_"Okay, let's go or we'll be late. After all I have to pick up Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru" He sighed loudly. Only being fifteen years old he already had his own car and often took Hinata and Hanabi to school when their father couldn't take them. The only downfall about him being the only tenth grader besides TenTen and Lee, in their school with a car is people always wanting him to take them somewhere._

_Hinata nodded her head and grabbed her bag placing it over her shoulders as she followed Neji out her room and down the stairs. _

_The car ride to everyone's house becoming tiring besides going to Sasuke's seeing how he lives right next door. But he had to pick up Naruto and Shikamaru and not only that he had to drop Hanabi off at school. The car was currently crowded with Hanabi sitting in the front seat; which lead to an argument between her and Naruto who would sit in the front. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were all bunched up in the back, it was so crowded Hinata had to sit on Shikamaru's lap._

_It was quite awkward and it didn't help that the black haired male continued moving, placing his hands on Hinata's hips to move her into a more comfortable position for himself. His dark brown eyes gazed over at Sasuke and Naruto who looked tired. Who could blame them, it was so early in the morning, even Hinata's head continued to keep dropping down._

_"You can rest against me Hinata, I don't mind it" He whispered softly into her ear. _

_"I-I'm fine!" She squeaked with a blush on her face._

_Shikamaru just shook his head, groaning to himself wishing that they were in school already so Hinata wouldn't have to be sitting on his lap. _

_Sasuke's coal black eyes gazed over at the two sitting next to Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Tch" He grunted to himself, turning his head away to look out the window._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Finally we arrive at the high school!" Naruto yelled loudly causing many students to look at him._

_"Shut up miso breath" Sasuke sighed whacking the blonde behind his head. Naruto just grinned causing the raven haired male to become even more annoyed._

_Neji stepped out his car, looking over at the car next to himself realizing that it was TenTen's car. "Well it seems like TenTen and Lee are already here" He sighed to himself. "You three better head off to class, they don't take it too easy on you freshmen" Neji smirked at Naruto, Sasuke and his sister. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on you two" Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around both Sasuke and Hinata's neck while pulling them along with him much to Sasuke's disliking. Once they were gone Neji turned to face Shikamaru with a rather serious expression._

_"Do me a favor, watch over Hinata whenever I'm not around to do it okay?" _

_Shikamaru arched his eyebrow up but said nothing fully well knowing how overprotective Neji can be. "Sure, I'll watch after your little sister" He sighed with a yawn._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Their eyes widenedat how big the high school is inside. "Wow...it's so huge" Naruto mumbled and blushing deeply at looking at some of the girls who were walking past them. "It's some really hot girls here" _

_"Geez, that's all you care about" Sasuke sighed shaking his head. His black eyes then glanced over at Hinata noticing how she was looking around at different students before looking down at herself. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously._

_She shook her head, smiling sadly to herself. "I-It's nothing" She said turning her head to look at her raven haired best friend. Looking around she noticed Hanabi was right, the girls here at this high school all wore their uniform the same way and they all looked much prettier to her, in her opinion that is..._

_Sasuke stared at her for a few more moments not really knowing what was going on in her mind but looked away from her when he heard Naruto's voice. "I wonder where Sakura-chan is" _

_"I don't know, maybe you'll see her around as the day progresses" _

_"U-Um excuse me but are you Uchiha Sasuke? Itachi-sama's younger brother?" A black haired female asked with hopeful eyes._

_"Yes, why?" _

_The girl squealed in delight. "Oh my, I can't believe that you're actually going here. My name is Kin, I was close friends with your brother before he graduated. He talked about you a lot and I knew once I saw you walk through the door that you had to be his little brother...seeing how cute you are" She blushed deeply._

_Sasuke looked annoyed by the girl, attempting to say something he was cut off when he noticed more girls surrounding him all saying how cute he is. Naruto frowned not liking the fact that he was being ignored, his bright blue eyes gazed over to look at Hinata only to notice that she was no longer standing there anymore. Looking back at Sasuke he smirked to himself, placing his arm around his shoulder. _

_"Did you ladies know that he is single?" He exclaimed, causing them all to gasp out in shock while Sasuke glared at him._

_"Catch you later, bastard" Naruto grinned leaving the Uchiha alone to fend for himself with the aggressive girls as he walked off to go find Hinata. _

_&&&&&&&&_

_Hinata couldn't be surrounded by all those girls who wanted Sasuke's attention so she left to find her locker. While she was walking many students were staring at her, snickering at her behind her back. She didn't understand why they were laughing so she continued walking until she felt herself trip over someone's foot._

_Falling on the floor with a 'thud' her eyes widened in shock. Laughter erupted from behind her, looking up she was surprised to see who was the person who tripped her. "You should watch where you are walking, Hinata" The pink haired female smirked down at her._

_Hinata struggled to stand up straight until she felt herself being pulled up from the floor. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Looking up at the male's voice she noticed it was Naruto who was looking down at her in concern._

_Her eyes went back towards Sakura who was no where in sight. "I-I'm fine..." _

_"You should be more careful, you're so clumsy" The blonde sighed shaking his head from side to side. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he pulled her along with him. "Come on our first class is starting" _

_Hinata pouted to herself, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't clumsy and that Sakura was the one who tripped her. "W-Where is Sasu-chan?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks._

_"I don't know, I left him with those girls" He muttered. Stopping in front of the classroom door he looked up at the number. "Ah, this is our first class for the day" Naruto said while peering into the classroom. A smile came to his face when he noticed Sakura was in the classroom. _

_"Sakura-chan!" The blonde beamed happily, quickly making his way towards towards the pink haired female, taking a seat down behind her leaving Hinata standing alone by the doorway. _

_From the looks around the classroom there was no where sit besides in the back. She walked past people who were snickering at her while she made her way to the back. There was an empty seat next to her, she was hoping that Sasuke would sit next to her when he comes into the classroom. _

_Her eyes peered up when she heard someone walking into the classroom. All the girls gasped at the sight of the raven haired male, giggling among each other while the males all glared at Sasuke. His coal black eyes looked around the classroom, his eyes met with Hinata's causing him to smirk. Just as he was heading her way he felt himself yanked and pushed into a seat. _

_"What the hell?" He looked at the person. It was none other than Sakura who was smiling brightly at him. _

_"You should sit next to me Sasuke-kun and Naruto" She stated. _

_Sasuke sighed to himself deciding not to decline and just remain sitting down. He turned his head to look in the back of the classroom noticing how lonely Hinata look sitting in the back, her white lavender eyes gazed away from his looking down at the desk. _

_**"Sorry...Hinata" **__He thought to himself turning his back on her._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_The day was coming to an end and the first day of high school for Hinata was horrible. She was being teased none stop, tripped, pushed, laughed at and not once did Naruto ever defend her and Sasuke wasnever around when any of it happened. One thing she did notice was that Sakura was always the cause of something happening. She didn't know what kind of game she was pulling but she was going to find out. _

_Sighing to herself she leaned against the lockers in the locker room. "Tough day?" The dark blue haired female turned her head to see TenTen looking over at her with a small smile. _

_"Y-Yes, everyone here is so different..." She exclaimed. _

_"Well that is high school for you. Neji has been bugging about you all day, constantly trying to sneak out the classroom just to go check up on you. It was rather cute and funny how much he worries about his 'little baby sister' as he likes to call you when you aren't around" The brown haired female chuckled. _

_Hinata blushed from embarrassment, Neji always embarrassed her one way or another and hearing that he calls her that around his friends made her feel awkward. "N-Neji-nii is a tad bit too overprotective" She stated with a small smile. _

_TenTen nodded, but then her facial expression became a curious one. "Hey, where is Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked looking around Hinata as if the two males were going to pop up out of nowhere. _

_The female Hyuga looked down at the ground wearing rather sad facial expression. "Th-They are with Sakura-san" She whispered softly. _

_"Eh? That pink haired girl they are saying is related to Tsunade-sama?" _

_"I suppose, I didn't really know"_

_The dark brown eyed female nodded her head. "Yeah, guys are all drooling over her like crazy and they have auditions for all the clubs on the first day of school. I heard Sakura already made the cheerleading team. She sure is becoming mighty popular on the first day of school" TenTen shook her head with a soft sigh. _

_Hinata didn't want to seem jealous but she could see why everyone was beginning to like Sakura. Her beauty, her figure and her outgoing personality. Her eyes looked up once the bell rang. "School is over..." She sighed happily. The Hyuga was ready to just go home...today just wasn't a good day at all._

_Her white eyes gazed over outside noticing how Sakura was walking in between both Naruto and Sasuke. They both appeared to be enjoying her company which made her feel...left out._

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_The car ride home was silent, seeing how either Sasuke or Naruto didn't ride back with Neji, they both left with Sakura. _

_"Where is those two?" Shikamaru asked Hinata, while gazing into the mirror to look in the backseat._

_Hinata looked off to the side with narrowed eyes out the window. "I don't know and don't c-care" She pouted folding her arms across her chest. _

_Neji and Shikamaru glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow. "Did something happened between you three?" The black haired male asked._

_  
"On-Only that they ditched me for-" She paused in her sentence, looking at Neji noticing how his face was becoming angry. "U-Um nothing happened, really" She smiled at both males._

_"Are you sure?" neji pressed on with narrowed eyes._

_"Yes, yes I'm sure Neji-nii. Stop worrying so much about me, I'm not a little girl anymore" She pouted childishly causing both Shikamaru and Neji to smirk at her._

_"Right, so I'm dropping you off at home or over to Chouji's?"_

_"Eh, I think I'll go home" Shikamaru yawned while pulling his seat back. "Wake me when we get there" He said lowly as he closed his eyes._

_"Lazy ass..." Neji muttered to himself. _

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Weeks were passing by and soon months, the pink haired female was slowly moving her way into Hinata's circle of friends while she was slowly being pushed out. Naruto had stopped talking to her less and less to the point the only thing he says now is a silent 'hey' before passing her in the hallways._

_Sasuke on the other hand still of course talks to her but he has been hanging out with Sakura a lot more. In the beginning she thought it was only because Sakura just so happened to bring Sasuke a bento lunch everyday with tomatoes in it. But now she doesn't think that is the case...she is starting think Sasuke likes Sakura._

_It was now lunch time in Konoha High school, Hinata was on her way to the lunchroom but was stopped by Sakura. She gazed at her curiously wondering what she could want with her. _

_"I've been looking all over for you" The pink haired panted. _

_"Y-You have?" _

_Sakura nodded her head. "Say there is something I wanted to know. I'm a girl and I notice many things guys don't well most girls do but in your case you seem to have feelings for Sasuke-kun" Her green eyes looked into Hinata's white eyes. _

_Blushing deeply she didn't even know how Sakura could even figure it out but before she could make a comment on it the other female continued talking. "Appearently Sasuke-kun has been noticing you as well. He was talking to me earlier today saying how he was going to confess to you on the roof" She exclaimed with a bright smile. _

_Hinata narrowed her eyes, she was a bit skeptical about hearing this coming from her of all people. "If Sasu-chan said this how come he didn't t-tell me himself?"_

_"Well he had to go talk to that cousin of his umm Obito i think that's his name. Something important about the family or something like that, he said to wait up on the roof for him but promise me you won't tell him I told you. He didn't want me telling anyone but I couldn't help it, I find it so cute how much he likes you and wanted to tell you right away" She stated in a happy tone. _

_Hinata blushed bringing her fingers up to the end of her right braided pigtail and twirled her fingers around the strands of hair. She couldn't believe that Sasuke really wants to confess to her. Looking back Sakura she nodded her head. "I'll be waiting on the roof, thank you f-for telling me Sakura-san" She smiled at the female. _

_"Ah it's no problem" She smiled watching as Hinata turned around and walked away, once she was out of sight the pink haired female smirked to herself._

_&&&&&&&_

_"Damn the lunchroom is always so over crowded" Obito pouted looking around noticing how all the tables were full. _

_"That's why we eat outside the school" Kakashi stated. His eyes spotted Sasuke and Naruto from a far but noticed Hinata wasn't anywhere near them. "Hey, where is Neji's little sister?"_

_"Eh? I don't know, she's always around my cousin and his friend but lately I've been noticing Sakura is taking Hinata's place. I mean just look, there Sasuke and Naruto along with Sakura and a few other kids but no Hinata" Obito exclaimed, looking back over at his best friend. _

_"Go look for her"_

_Kakashi sighed, frowning behind his mask. "Why can't you go look for her yourself?" _

_"Because I'm asking you besides...I have to go take a piss" He smirked while walking away leaving Kakashi. The mask wearing male pouted, his eyes gazed over at the table Sasuke was sitting at, noticing how close the Uchiha and Sakura were. _

_"I wonder if they are dating?" He thought to himself._

_&&&&&&&&_

_Hinata was waiting and waiting but Sasuke never came and what was worst...she was stuck up on the roof since the door locked once it closed. She banged on the door for someone to hear her but all she heard was laughing on the other side of the door. _

_Leaning against the wall she slumped down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. _

_"__**Get the fuck out of the way. Go on beat it!**__" _

_Hinata raised her head up at the voice behind the door, hearing many males gasp out in fear at most likely the person who told them to beat it. Noticing that whoever it was had opened the door revealing a silver haired male wearing a dark blue mask. His eyes gazed down seeing Hinata sitting on the ground. _

_"Hey, you're Neji's little sister Hinata, right?" He asked peering down at her. _

_She nodded her head looking up at him curiously. "W-Who are you?"_

_He chuckled lifting his hand placing it behind his neck. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Hayate Kakashi, I'm good friends with your brother and also best friends with Obito. I've heard a lot about you and now I get to meet the princess" He smirked at her. _

_She blushed at the older male, standing to her feet she dusted off her skirt. "It's nice to meet you Hayate-san" She smiled politely at him. _

_  
"Please call me Kakashi" He eyed her for a few moments. "Why are you up here anyways? Didn't anyone tell you that the door locks when it's closed?" He asked curiously._

_Hinata looked away from him down at the ground. "I-I just wanted to come up here" She said softly._

_"Has anyone been bothering you?" _

_"N-No..."_

_He didn't believe her but didn't want to talk anymore about it to her seeing how uneasy she seemed to be. "As a senior I get to go out for lunch so do you want to maybe come along with me? We can get to know each other" _

_"U-Um...I suppose" She smiled seeing how this is a friend of her brother Neji. He nodded his head and extended his hand towards the door motioning for Hinata to walk out first._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_"Where is Hinata? I haven't seen her since lunch started" Sasuke asked the blonde who merely shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Oh, I saw her earlier. I think she was sick or something like that, hm oh well" Sakura shrugged while looking at Sasuke. "How do you like your bento that I gave you today?"_

_"It's good, well the tomatoes are" He muttered. __**"Everything else sucks..."**__ He sighed to himself, he missed Hinata's cooking but she never once brought him a bento for lunch like Sakura has but he knew that the female Hyuga is a great cook._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_Hinata looked down at Kakashi's motocycle and back up at him. "Y-You actually ride this?" She asked while looking at it in amazement._

_"Yep, you don't have to be afraid. I'm a great driver, just hold onto me really tight" He explained handing her a helmet as he climbed on the vechicle. Hinata nodded her head, placing the helmet over her head, climbing on behind Kakashi wrapping her arms around his waist. _

_Once he sped off Hinata cletched around him tightly afraid that if she didn't hold on she would fall off. Kakashi chuckled to himself at how the girl was squealing because of fear most likely._

_"I told you to relax, it'll be okay" He reasurred her as he sped up. _

_The ride was a quiet one and if anything was being said Hinata couldn't hear a thing Kakashi was saying because of the wind. When they finally made a stop, Kakashi helped Hinata off the bike while taking off his helmet. "I hope you like this place, I come here sometime for bugers" He stated. _

_Hinata looked up at the white building and nodded her head following Kakashi into the resturant. Once they were seated to a table the masked male stared up at Hinata. "So how do you like the school so far?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I-It's okay I suppose" She replied looking down at the menu, trying to ignore his staring. "Um not to sound rude b-but why do you wear a mask?"_

_"Because I like to hide my face" He stated simply. _

_Hinata gave him an odd expression which caused him to chuckle. "I'm just joking with you but seriously I like to be different. Obviously both Obito and I are like that, look at that idiot, he wears goggles on his head" He laughed causing Hinata to giggle. _

_"We're the only two in the school who is different as far as fashion goes. But no one knows how my face looks not ever Obito" He stated seriously. _

_"H-How come?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders up. "Eh, whoever sees my face I want it to be someone who I can truly trust with my everything, not that I don't trust Obito it's just that I really would want to show someone else" He explained to her._

_It was silent for a few moments until the waitress came taking their order. While waiting for their food Kakashi began talking to Hinata asking her questions about herself while Hinata shyly asked him questions. From talking to him he was a pretty nice guy and mentioned to her that Neji asked him to watch over her at the school._

_Shighing softly she shook her head. "You don't have to watch over me Kakashi-sempai. Neji-nii is going t-to the extreme to try and protect me...I'm fine really I am" She knew that all the taunting and teasing wouldn't stop but she could deal with it. _

_"I want to, so I'll help you" He winked at her. "Little princess" _

_She blushed deeply looking away from him once the food had arrived at their table. _

_&&&&&&&_

_Sadly for both Kakashi and Hinata going back to the school they were caught in the rain so when they both returned to school they were both soaking wet. They both were getting a lot of stares but Kakashi didn't really care but did make sure to send everyone a glare who appeared to start making fun at Hinata. _

_"Do you need me to walk you to class?"_

_She sniffed and sneezed and shook her head. "N-No, I can walk myself but thank you any-" She was cut off in the middle of her sentence when she felt Kakashi grab her arm pulling her along with him._

_"I'm walking you to class anyways" He said, tilting his head over to look at her, smiling from behind his mask. Once they reached her classroom she could tell that she was late seeing how everyone was already sitting down. She was almost too afraid to even go into the classroom. _

_Kakashi opened the door looking at the teacher. "Sorry Iruka-sensei but I had Hinata with me so it's my fault she's late" He explained while patting Hinata's head pushing her lightly into thr classroom._

_"Erm, why are you two soaking wet?"_

_"Ah we went out to lunch and it rain, things happen. Later little princess" He winked at Hinata, his dark eyes gazed around the classroom noticing how everyone was looking at them in shock especially Sasuke and Naruto._

_Once he left the classroom Hinata slowly made her way to her seat trying to ignore everyone's stares. _

_"Are you dating Hayate Kakashi?" A blonde girl known as Ino asked her curiously. _

_She shook her head. "No, he just took me o-out to lunch" She explained. _

_"Tch, like Kakashi-sempai would ever date her anyways" Sakura huffed, tossing her hair behind her ear. Sasuke frowned but said nothing while Naruto looked uninterested. _

_She was losing her friends slowly to this girl, once two people who would jump in with a speed of light just to defend her now does nothing but watch the scene unfold._

_&&&&&&&&&_

_A week has passed since that day, Hinata of course during that week has been at home sick due to the rain she and Kakashi were caught in. Nej was angry when he found out about it but calmed down once Hinata explained to him nothing happened and he merely wanted to get to know her as Neji's sister. _

_But what she didn't expect going back to school was the rumors going around about Sasuke and Sakura dating. Sure they were becoming close but she would have never thought that out of all the girls out there Sasuke would chose her. He didn't even seem that attracted to her but appearently he was. She didn't want to believe it since Sasuke hasn't said anything to her about it and Naruto has gone from being her best friend to just a friend to a stranger to her. _

_The blonde male completely ignores the Hyuga now and only paying attention to Sasuke. _

_Walking in the hallways she spotted Sasuke from a distance. "Sasu-chan!" She called out to the raven haired Uchiha. _

_He turned around looking at her with a small smile. "Yo, what's up?"_

_"I-Is is true you're dating Sakura?"_

_He narrowed his eyes lifting his hand behind his neck rubbing it. "Heh, you've been sick lately so I wasn't able to tell you...but yes we just started dating about a week ago"_

_Her eyes widened, filling with hurt and jealously. She couldn't believe that it was actually true. "I didn't know you liked her...you never told me"_

_"I know, you act so jealous when it comes to her...so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, Hinata. Are you mad?"_

_She shook her head looking at Sasuke, placing a bright smile on her face. "I'm happy for you Sasu-chan" She turned around with her back facing him as the tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm re-really happy" Her voice croaked. _

_"Hinata...are you crying?!" He attempted to touch her shoulder but Sakura called out to him. He turned watching as the pink haired female was running towards him. _

_"You should go to her..." Hinata mumbled as she quickly walked away from him. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_The last moment she and Sasuke had was the day before high school and ever since then things have changed...ever since Sakura walked into their lives her once two closest friends in the entire world abandoned her...leaving her alone._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Gah! I hated how I ended this flashback so I'm going to continue it in another chapter. I hope that this chapter was to everyone's liking. Please leave reviews and if you have any suggests please feel free to tell me. **

**Also please read Possessiveness by DarkennedFlower.**

**And please read my other stories as well. **_**Age Isn't nothing but a Number {**_KakaHinaSai fanfic_**}, Love for the Uchiha **__{_SuiHina fanfic_**}, The Story of her Life {**_SasuHinaDei fanfic_**}, The Unknown {**_ShikaHinaHida fanfic_**}, Opposites Attract {**_SasuHina fanfic_**}, When it was Hinata Pt.2 {**_SasuHinaNaru fanfic_**}, Stay with me {**_SasuHinaOC fanfic_**}, Only You {**_SasuHina fanfic_**}, Finally With You {**_SasuHina fanfic_**} and last but not least Secretly in love with you {**_SasuHinaNaru fanfic_**}. **_

**Those are a lot of unfinished fanfics that i have lol but please read them n.n xD**

**And don't forget to review**


	9. Nine

**Myfinalfantasy: **Sure I'll add more NaruHina fluff in the story xD I was planning on doing so anyways though lol but not for awhile because during this time period Hinata isn't speaking to neither males but I'll add some NaruHina in the story for you n.n

**loujane14: **Hinata will grow some backbone as I have stated. She won't let people walk over her as much anymore and when the chapters go by she will gain more respect from more and more students. Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you enjoy the story n.n!

**xXxLolliPopKidxXx: **Oh I won't, Hinata will stick to her word for awhile and not speak to either Naruto or Sasuke. I wasn't intending on making her forgive them so easily. It will take awhile until she finally does forgive them both. 

**Akuma Hana: **I'm really turning Sasuke into a hatable character in this story lol. He will change change within time but in the mean time there will be plently of GaaHina fluff and ObitoxHinata as well n.n

**imjusttoocool: **Hinata will strike back against Sasuke and Naruto soon enough but not just yet. As stated when Obito said he will help her learn how to defend herself will be coming soon n.n and Yes! I love the KakaHina pairing, so much that I have a KakaHina story so please check it out "Age is nothing but a Number"

**Saki-Hime: **I was going to have a plot orginally as to why Sasuke still stays with Hinata but it wouldn't have went well, so I'm still thinking of why he is still with her. If you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me and tell me x3

**Aya: **Lol, I do have a lot of unfinished fanfics, I tend to upload a story and work on it for a bit before running out of ideas and start working on a new fic and that continues on and on until I have too much fanfics to update lol. I'm going to have Sasuke hold that against Obito for kissing Hinata. And yes Itachi did have bad timing walking on in Sasuke and Hinata xD

**DarkennedFlower: **Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you're enjoying everything and more SasuHinaGaa will be in this chapter along with a bit of ObitoxHinata scenes too xD

**DeathbyInk: **No I don't have a beta, I sometimes check things myself but I have a bad habit of not proofreading which i should do much more Dx u.u But thanks for telling me xD and Thank you for the review n.n

**math music reading: **I was wondering if everything was okay as for as the realistic parts and if seems that it's okay. Sasuke doesn't still care a great deal about Hinata and Naruto does at well but doesn't show it like Sasuke would seeing how he was the first one to leave the group for Sakura. 

**Blazer.4123: **Thank you for the review, I'm glad that you enjoyed the flashback. n.n

**Love Like Novocaine: **Thanks for the suggestions, I'll look into those songs and maybe I'll make a fic out of the idea xD A lot of songs give me ideas for stories. I have a few stories uploaded on here based on songs such as; Age Isn't Nothing But a Number, Things I'll Never Say, When It was Hinata and When It was Hinata Pt.2. Also The Unknown has a few songs in that story as well lol xD

**SinShu: **YAY! I'm glad that you enjoyed it n.n Actually this story just popped into my head when I heard the song. I normally get some ideas by listening to music and the lyrics of the song. I didn't want the story to be too much like the song so I decided to add twists to the story. And actually I'm thinking about adding the song in the song in the next chapter n.n

**Kira Acumichi: **I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Hinata won't so nice to Sasuke and Hinata anymore but things will change xD

**ImCutePoison: **I most certainly can xD I will mix up a bit of the past and present in this chapter. As I've stated before I'm always up for suggestions and listen to the reviewers. So chances of me adding what you all will like to see in the story I would most likely do just to keep you readers interested in the story n.n

**.xXx: **Everyone is hating Sakura lol Also a lot of people I have noticed liked seeing Kakashi and Hinata interact with each other. But there as everyone seen the slight Kakashi vs. Sasuke in a previous chapter those two will have a little bit of dislike for one another. I'm thinking about maybe having a fight between those two but I'm not so sure yet lol As for Hinata and he development I don't want to reveal too much so all I can say is that there will come a time where she will stick up for herself and prove everyone wrong.

**jecka-hime22: **Yes, promises are made to be broken at times and the hurt and pain that comes along with the brokwn promise, hurts a certain Hyuga female. Trust me Karma will come and hit them back really hard lol. And Neji said that because he didn't want to pressure Hinata into being someone she isn't just so she could fit in. Hinata will change her appearence in later chapters and people will start to notice that she isn't so homely looking as they had thought. I'm glad that you enjoyed the KakaHina moments as do many others liked that as well xD

**Le Petite Vicky: **Lmao everyone wants to see Sasuke and Naruto get their butts kicks. So far Naruto has gotten beat up by Lee and Neji, Sasuke will get what's coming to him sooner or later lol Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

**Artic Fox1: **Everyone seems to be enjoying seeing Kakashi in this story, maybe I should make his role bigger than what it was orginally suppose to be xD

**Lone Silver Angel: **I noticed that too Dx I know how to spell his name that was a typo I'm sorry u.u Do you mean 13 as in the grade she is in or as far as the KakaHina parts went? Well I put that she was 13 because that's how old I was in the 9th grade. I was 13 turning 14 lol but It is a tad young and in japan its different than here in America, so I'm going to make them 15. Thanks for pointing that out for me n.n But I'm glad you enjoyed the long chapter xD 

**Sepsis: **Kakashi will be making his appearence more in the story as a rather protective male over Hinata almost acting like a bodygaurd lol xD

**A/N: Please read White Paradise by Darky6; he's my boyfriend and it's his first fanfic, a Wolfs Rain story and it's really good so please read and leave reviews n.n Also read and leave reviews for Possessivenes by DarkennedFlower xD**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**POV Of Blonde Haired Blue Eyed Teen**

My bright blue eyes gazed over at Sakura, shaking my head at how she knocked down Hinata's books down on the floor. Many of the surrounding students began laughing and kicking her books even further away as Hinata was trying her hardest to quickly pick them up.

I noticed how no one was going to help her, hell even Sasuke walked away ignoring her. My eyebrows creased into a frown, walking over towards her I kneeled down picking up one of her books. "Need a hand?" I asked with a goofy smile.

She looked up at me clearly in shock that I was even trying to assist her. She nodded her head not speaking a word to me until we both finally gathered up all of her books. I handed her the book that was in my hand watching her take it from me cautiously.

"U-Um...why did you help me?"

"Well you needed help clearly" I stated, placing my hands on my hips gazing into her white eyes. "Are you so shocked that I helped you?" I asked curiously. I can clearly see she was unsure of me being around her seeing how I'm friends with her enemy.

"You're Sakura's friend a-and you aren't very nice to me just like she is" She replied looking away from me and down at the floor.

I sighed closing my eyes. "Sakura is wrong for everything that she has done and everything that she is doing. I never intended to hurt you...we were never close friends in middle school but we did talk. I've become a complete bitch to you as quoted by Shikamaru" I chuckled sadly, opening my eyes to look over at her.

"You aren't a..._b-bitch_"

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud the way she whispered the word 'bitch' like it was forbidden to even say the word. She looked at me like I've grown two heads since I was laughing loudly and she seemed to be clueless as to what I was laughing about. "You sure are funny Hinata" I grinned at her.

"But seriously, Hinata...I want to tell you something" I started.

"What is it, Ino-san?" She looked at my curiously. Just as I was getting ready to apologize to her for everything I've done, Gaara pops out of nowhere standing next to Hinata, glaring down at me so harshly I had to look away from his unbearable cold icy stare.

"Is she bothering you?" I heard him ask her in his deep voice. I slowly gazed over at him realizing that he not once took his gaze away from me. My blue eyes looked over at Hinata, she could totally get me back right now and say that I was. If she does that it'll all be over for me. I heard about Gaara from students around the school and he isn't such a friendly person. And I for one don't want to be on his bad side.

"S-She and I were just talking Gaara-kun, no need to worry"

My eyes widened, sure it was true but still...she could have lied, after all I deserve it.

"Hn, come on class is starting" I watched him reach down and grab Hinata's hand pulling her away from me before she could even object. Were they secretly dating? They were awfully close and the way he is towards her is almost the same way Naruto use to be with her back in middle school. I've heard that Sasuke and Hinata grew up together and how protective he is over her but back in middle school Naruto seemed to be the one who was the more protective one of Hinata.

I smiled to myself thinking about the annoying blonde but then I frowned. Naruto was a nice guy but from my knowledge he is or was deeply in love with Hinata from what he told me...erm...well from what I 'heard' him tell Shikamaru once. I began walking to class thinking about that moment.

_Flashback~_

_The blonde haired female pouted to herself watching yet another girl waste her time confessing her undying love for the Uchiha. Everyone liked him and tried to grab his attention but no one could fully grasp it like Hyuga Hinata. __**"I wish he would notice me like he notices her"**__ Ino thought to herself._

_She wasn't even going to worry herself about confessing to him because she knew where it would lead to. A broken heart, and that's something she didn't want to have to go through. Walking through the hallways during the break within the classroom she happened to notice Naruto and Shikamaru up on the second floor on the stairs talking privately to themselves. _

_Ino being the nosy person she is just had to listen in the conversation. Although she was close friends with the pineapple haired male she knew for a fact he wouldn't tell her a thing if his life depended on it. He knew she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. _

_Walking silently in the now empty hallway she hid herself behind the wall listening to see what it was the blonde male was telling Shikamaru. Whatever it was it must be good seeing how a blush continued to rise on his cheeks as he talked._

_"I really love her...a lot. I'd do anything for her just to put a smile on that beautiful face of hers. The only thing is that she never notices me, I'm very obvious about my feelings too! She just doesn't get it" Naruto sighed sadly to himself._

_The dark brown eyed male bored into Naruto's eyes. "Well Hinata may be very smart but she's the most dense person that I've ever met. Why don't you just come out and tell her how you feel?" Shikamaru spoke in a obvious tone._

_Naruto blushed looking down at the floor beneath his feet. "I can't...I'm too nervous to tell her anything. Besides I give her signals! I give her hugs, I hold her hand, I tell her almost everyday how much she means to me. Hell, I protect her more than Sasuke does and yet she still doesn't notice me" Naruto yelled loudly in frustration._

_Ino's eyes widened while she listened. __**"I can't believe Naruto is in love with Hinata. I would have never in a million years guessed that...well maybe I could have. But it's still very shocking! I wonder does Sasuke-kun know about this?"**__ She thought to herself but turned out her thoughts once she heard Shikamaru's voice._

_"Geez, do you have to be so loud? So troublesome...look Hinata is a um cute girl but you can't go on hiding your feelings from her. Before you know it someone else will come along and all the chances you could have had will be gone down the drain"_

_"What are you trying to say, Shikamaru?" _

_"That you should tell her how you feel before it's too late" He exclaimed walking down the stairs past Naruto. Ino suddenly stepped out of her hiding spot and began walking away once she heard Shikamaru's foot steps but didn't get far when she tripped._

_"Ahh!" Ino gasped out in pain, holding onto her ankle. _

_Shikamaru glanced down at her arching his eyebrow up in question. "Ino?" Naruto rushed down the stairs looking at her with narrowed eyes._

_The blonde female chuckled nervously. "U-Um...hi" She grinned widely at the two males. _

_"What happened?" Shikamaru asked walking towards his friend, kneeling down to help her up. She struggled to get up leaning on him for support until Naruto came on the other side of her holding her up._

_"Can you stand?" He asked in concern._

_Ino nodded her head mumbling a small 'thank you'. The two males walked beside her in silence until Naruto's voice was heard._

_"You didn't hear what I said to Shikamaru, did you?"_

_Ino looked over at him noticing the blush on his cheeks, she figured he would be embarrassed if she said yes. "Hear what? I was just walking and I tripped, I didn't even know that you two were anywhere near me" She lied with a light chuckle._

_Shikamaru sighed shaking his head at hearing her lie. He has known Ino for quite awhile and knew when she was lying and that was of course a lie. _

_"Ino, I may appear to be clueless to you but I'm very smart and I catch on to things very easily" Naruto stated keeping his blue eyes up ahead never turning his head to look at her. "Do me a favor and don't tell Hinata what I said...okay?"_

_Ino's eyes widened looking up at the male. She thought he would believe her when she said that she hadn't heard anything but appearently Naruto wasn't so stupid like she had always thought he was. Nodding her head she gave him a reassuring smile, indicating she wouldn't tell anyone._

_"Thanks" He grinned at her causing the pineapple haired male on the other side of Ino to smirk to himself._

_End of flashback~_

I walked into the classroom, looking around I noticed that our teacher was late so everyone in the classroom was talking. Looking in the back of the room I notice the usual spot where Hinata and Gaara normally sit to talk. I smiled to myself when I noticed how happy Hinata looked talking to him and the content look in Gaara's eyes when he looked at her. Walking over to my seat my blue eyes gazed over at Sasuke who was sitting in front of me with his body turned away from his seat, his coal black eyes staring at Hinata.

_"I bet he's feeling regret for everything that has happened I can see it in his eyes" _I thought to myself, looking away from him to Sakura who was currently talking to some girl sitting in front of her.

Next to me was Naruto, looking at him I noticed how he was staring at Sakura's back with a dreamy look on his face. Over the months I've noticed that Naruto completely distanced himself away from Hinata whereas Sasuke continued to talk to her but only when Sakura wasn't around.

"Hey Naruto" I called out to him lowly, trying not to grasp the attention of Sasuke and Sakura.

He slowly turned his head to look at me waiting for me to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, what is it Ino?" He asked curiously while leaning over most likely to try and hear me since I was whispering so lowly.

"Do you still love Hin-...erm I mean you know who" I stopped myself from saying her name when I noticed how he flinched. Noticing how his bright blue eyes looked away from me and towards the back of the room at Hinata. There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes but it was so brief I barely had anytime to see what emotion it was.

He leaned back in his seat looking in front of the class ignoring my question. I frowned to myself realizing he wasn't going to answer me once five minutes passed by. "Gah! Fine don't answer, it's not like I care!" I shouted out loudly at him causing him to jump up in fright from my tone.

I even grabbed the attention of Sakura and Sasuke and other classmates. "What are you all staring at?!" I frowned, glaring at everyone in the class. Slowly they all stopped staring at me and continued talking.

For most of the classroom I kept looking over at Naruto wondering why he never answered me. He must really be in love with Sakura now to stop loving Hinata. I was so deep in thought throughout the entire class I hadn't realized that class was now over.

Everyone was leaving the room even the teacher left, I stood up walking towards the door.

"Ino"

Stopping, I turned around to see Naruto staring at me with an expressionless expression but his eyes held emotion. I stood there standing for him to say whatever it is he was going to say.

"About your question..." My eyes widened when I realized he was going to answer it. I stood there waiting for him to finish speaking, I was beginning to grow impatient with him just standing there not saying anything. Just as I was getting ready to say something he finally began speaking. "I do still love her, I always will no matter what. She's the first girl that I ever loved" He spoke in a serious tone.

"If that's so don't you think instead of making fun of her just to get Sakura's attention you should be sticking by her side and not ignoring her" I exclaimed looking at him with a small frown. "I mean think about it Naruto, it's either the girl who is too shy too even try and stick up for herself or it's the queen bitch Sakura. Who is more important to you"

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that" He hissed with vemon dripping his voice while glaring at me.

He didn't scare me not one bit, despite how angry Naruto would become he wasn't stupid enough to do something he shouldn't be doing. "See, that's what I'm talking about. Hinata has stuck by your side for a long time Naruto. Hell even when we entered high school and you abandoned her and Sasuke I bet you didn't even know people were talking about you behind your back even your dear precious Sakura-chan" I stated noticing how his eyes wided. Oh yeah! I wasn't going to stop it there, I knew I had his attention when I said that.

"And did you know despite you treating Hinata like a stranger she would still defend you your sorry ass!" I shouted out at him. Luckily no one was in the classroom but us. Looking at him I couldn't help but to notice the guilty look in his eyes but I didn't care. He deserves to feel that way.

"Why are you lecturing to me about Hinata...?"

"Because I want everyone who treats her wrong to know what they have done. I see everything that goes around here and I've caught Hinata cry on numerous occassions because of it. I'm now on speaking terms with her since I apologized to her"

It wasn't really a lie, I did talk to her and I was going to apologize if Gaara hadn't come but I will apologize to her today! Really I am!

Naruto still hadn't spoke a word since I said that to him. Sighing to myself I turned my back to him as I walked towards the door. "I hope that you and Sasuke will one day see what you two lost due to your stupidity" I said walking out the door leaving him in there with his thoughts.

**End of POV**

&&&&&&&&&&

Walking in the crowded hallway the female Hyuga couldn't find Gaara anywhere. He was just right next to her but when she turned her head to look at him he was gone. She pouted to herself missing the dark red haired male already. A deep blush rised on her cheeks realizing that she does in fact miss seeing him.

"Hey Hinata" She turned around to see Obito making his way towards her with a small blush on his cheeks.

"H-Hi Obito-sem-...I mean Obito-kun" She quickly corrected herself causing the Uchiha to chuckle to himself.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked curiously.

She looked down thinking about how Friday Obito stole her first kiss and Saturday was the day she spend with Gaara. Smiling to herself, she looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I h-had fun, what about you Obito-kun?"

He grinned placing his hands into his pockets. "It was okay the best day was Friday for me..." He trailed off blushing deeply causing her to blush as well. "I was thinking maybe after school you'll want to go do something? I know this great place that I want to take you, I mean if you want to go that is" He quickly added.

"Sure I don't mind it, I would just have to let Neji-nii know so he won't worry" She exclaimed.

"Great see you after school" He smiled leaning forward giving her cheek a kiss causing many students around them eyes to widened as they were walking past the two.

Normally Hinata wouldn't think much about the kiss on the cheek but after knowing that Obito actually likes her and the fact that he was her first kiss...it makes her blush. The hallways were slowly clearing and Hinata happened to look up to see Naruto on the other side side of the hallway leaning against the wall with one of his hands in his pockets. He was staring mighty hard at Hinata causing her to look away from him.

Turning around she began walking down the hallway only to hear someone following her. Judging how the person was walking she could tell that it was Naruto who was following her. Walking faster away from him since she didn't know what he was up to but it was useless once she felt him grab her arm yanking her around towards him.

Het white eyes met his bright blue eyes. Frowning up at him she tried to yank her arm away from him but he held his grip on her.

"So I see you're replacing me and Sasuke with Obito and Gaara. I heard from Sasuke that Obito kissed you and not only that he said he saw you with Gaara this past weekend" He spoke lowly to her noticing how he eyes had widened.

Hinata didn't even know Sasuke knew about her hanging around Gaara. But then again they do live next door to each other and he probably looked out his window and saw that. "W-What do you care? You don't give a fuck from what I can recall" She exclaimed using the words he used to her only days before.

He frowned tightening his grip on her arm causing her to wince in pain. "L-Let me go Uzumaki-san!" She yelled.

Hearing her refer to him using his last name shocked him causing him to quickly let go of her arm.

"We aren't friends anymore and I told you I'm not talking to either you or Sasu-chan and I meant it" She frowned at him mustering up the best glare she could do.

Despite what was being said Naruto couldn't help but to smile in the back of his mind seeing how fierce she was acting, it was cute to him. But on the outside he wasn't going to show it. "Why do you call me by my last name now but yet you still call Sasuke 'Sasu-chan'? Do you really hate me more than him?"

"I-I never...I mean I-..." She trailed off looking into his eyes noticing the hurt in them.

He smirked sadly at her. "I guess you really do, don't-"

"You were the one who abandoned us first!" She quickly shouted out at him causing his eyes to widened. "We missed you...I missed you,but you left first. Then Sasuke left...I don't know what it is you two see in that wicked girl but I want nothing apart of it because in my eyes you and _Sasuke_ are nothing but backstabbers" She frowned turning away from and walked away.

Naruto stood there in silence thinking about what just happened. The guilt was waying over him and he wanted nothing more but to apologize to the girl he loved but he couldn't get himself to do it. Besides before he does anything he needs to give her space and he needs to deal with his own problems for now.

&&&&&&&&

The males green eyes stared over at the bobbed haired male with narrowed annoyed eyes. He was walking with Hinata when he suddenly felt himself being jerked away from her and pulled into a hallway. "What is it that you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You know there is a dance coming up" Lee stated while gazing at Gaara.

"And?"

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked eagerly.

"Um...I'm straight" Gaara responded slowly. He didn't know what Lee was up to but he wanted to get that out before the wide eyed male said anything more.

Lee nearly choked when he noticed Gaara misunderstood what he meant. "Ah! I am too, I'm only asking well because...Hinata doesn't have a date and-"

"How do you know she's even going?" Gaara questioned.

"We had a dance back in the fall, Hinata wanted to go from what Neji said but no one asked her. I felt bad and so did Neji, we asked her did she just want to come with us anyways but she declined. You seem to be very close with Hinata and...I think you should ask her to the dance"

Gaara turned away from Lee to hide his blush from him. "I wasn't even going to go. It's stupid, it's just a place where you dress up and mingle with people"

"Yes, it would be fun!" Lee exclaimed with a happy smile on his face.

"I don't mingle and I don't dance. So the answer to you I'm not going to ask her" He replied. "I'm going to go now" Gaara said lowly walking away from Lee. Going to dances just weren't his thing and besides he figured Hinata wouldn't want to go, or would she?

Walking down the hallway he noticed how many students were staring at him. Since he has been at the school he has been getting nothing but glares coming from the males, flirty eyes coming from the girls and some people stared at him in fear. He was use to it all even though it annoyed the hell out of him.

"Hey you're Gaara, right?"

Gaara looked up to see Obito staring at him curiously. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Heh, I was just making sure. I know we met last week but I sort of forget what you looked like" He chuckled nervously. He noticed the bored look in Gaara's face, the male Uchiha was being to get slightly nervous looking at him. "So um how do you enjoy our school?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hn, it's okay I suppose. I don't really care very much for the people here besides Hinata" He stated honestly. Hinata was honestly the only reason he was still going to the school. She was very unique and he liked that about her. Lost in thought he hadn't even realized Obito was talking to him until he head him repeatedly say "Hey" over thousand times.

"What?"

"I was saying that you seem like a pretty cool guy. You should hang out with Kakashi and I sometimes during lunch" Obito suggested.

"Thanks but I'd rather be near Hinata" He stated getting ready to walk past Obito.

The male Uchiha stood there thinking about Gaara's words, he felt jealously rise within him. He could tell by looking at Gaara that he held some sort of feelings for her even if he wouldn't admit it, he could see it in his eyes. His coal black eyes watched Gaara walking away from him. "Gaara!" He called out to him once more, watching him slowly turn around. "Would you like to be...friends?"

The red head looked mildly taken back by the question, he never once had anyone ask him that before. Obito seemed like a good guy and he was protective over Hinata but the only thing that bugged him about the Uchiha was the fact he would kiss Hinata.

Shrugging his shoulders upwards wearing a smirk on his face. "Sure don't mind"

Obito looked surprised for a few moments until he broke out into a wide grin. Raising his hand up and outstretched towards the red head giving him a thumbs up or as Lee would call it 'the good guy pose'.

Gaara shook his head and continued walking away while Obito went the opposite direction with a grin on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sighed to herself thinking about her previous encounter with Naruto. If anyone has changed the most between him and Sasuke, Naruto is the one who has changed the most. Sasuke was always there for her and sure she was closer with him more so than Naruto but the blonde haired male has always been so kind and caring towards her. Sometimes even more than Sasuke.

She remembers the moment during middle school when she found out her grandmother had passed away and how Naruto was the first one to comfort her.

_Flashback~_

_Naruto sighed to himself walking down the empty hallways. School was over and he had been looking all over for Hinata and Sasuke but he hadn't seen sight of the two since the bell rang. _

_"Hey Naruto!" _

_The blonde turned around to see Ino running towards him along with Shikamaru by her side. "What's up?" He asked gazed at the two pre-teens._

_"Although I haven't said anything to anyone about what I heard you two talking about" Ino paused when she noticed an embarrassed blush on Naruto's cheeks. "But I really think you should tell Hinata your feelings" Ino exclaimed._

_"Would you quiet down, someone could be listening" Naruto said in a shushed tone, looking around with narrowed eyes trying to see if he could spot anyone. _

_Ino rolled her eyes whereas Shikamaru yawned. "She's right Naruto, you should say something. I saw Hinata in the office just a few moments ago, maybe you can go talk to her" Naruto nodded his head putting on a determined facial expression. _

_"Oh by the way, where is Chouji?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"He's home sick" Shikamaru explained. "Does Sasuke know about your feelings about her?" He asked changing the subject._

_"Yeah, he knows..." Naruto turned around and began walking away. "Well catch you guys later" He grinned._

_  
"Oh it's no way I'm going to miss this" Ino snickered to herself pulling Shikamaru along with her to follow Naruto._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Hinata stood in the office in front of the desk staring down at the desk. Her white eyes widened in shock and in sadness listening to her as her principal continued talking to her._

_"I'm very sorry that this has happened Hyuga-san, I'm sorry for your lost" He said softly staring down up at the girl from his desk._

_She nodded her head, downcasting her eyes thinking about her grandmother. She has always been there for her doing everything, whenever her and her father had a disagreement her grandmother would always cheer her up. And now she was gone..._

_Trying her hardest not to let any tears fall she looked directly into the older males eyes. "Thank you very much for your concern Jiraiya-sama, I must get going now" She stated. _

_He looked at her sadly, he could see that she was trying not to cry in front of him. The white haired male sighed sadly watching her walk out of the office silently. _

_Walking down the hallway with her head down, her eyes filled with nothing but sadness. She looked up to see Naruto leaning against the wall appearing to be waiting on her._

_"Hey, you know I've been looking all over for you Hinata" He stated leaning himself away from the wall to walk towards her but stopped once he noticed her facial expression. "Hinata...what's wrong?" He quickly made his way towards her._

_She wrapped her arms around him buring her face in his shirt. "My grandmother...she died today" She sobbed into his shirt. _

_His eyes widened at hearing this information. He had met her grandmother once and she was a really nice person. Wrapping his arms around her petite form, resting his chin onher head. "Shh, it's okay...I'm here for you Hinata, I'm here" He whispered softly to her in a soothing tone while rubbing her back._

_Ino and Shikamaru eyes watched the scene from behind the hallway wall, finally coming from out their spot Ino looked at Hinata who was still crying in Naruto's arms._

_"Hinata! I heard what happened are you o...okay?" The male Uchiha paused looking at Hinata who was crying in the blonde's arms. He looked slightly jealous at the fact he wasn't there to be the one to comfort her. _

_Naruto's blue eyes gazed up at Sasuke who was staring at Hinata with an unexplainable look. Hinata shifted in his arms, lifting her head up she gazed into his eyes before turning her head looking out at the door that they were near, noticing that her father's car was out front._

_"My Otou-san is here, I must go now" She mumbled lowly. _

_The blonde nodded his head letting go of Hinata. "Let me walk you outside" He said grabbing a hold of her hand giving it a light squeeze. Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru followed them outside in silence, all three of their eyes were glue on Naruto's hand linked with Hinata's._

_Stopping in their tracks Hinata turned around placing her other free hand on top of Naruto's hand. Looking up into his bright blue eyes she smiled brightly up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Naru-kun" She looked behind him to see Sasuke staring at her. "Do you need a ride Sasu-chan?"_

_"Uh...no my brother is picking me up" He explained._

_  
Hinata nodded her head looking at Shikamaru and Ino giving them a nod. Turning around she began walking towards the car but she stopped suddenly turning back around she ran towards Naruto leaning forward giving him a kiss on his cheek._

_  
"Thank you for your comfort" She said softly to the now blushing blonde. She giggled and turned back around rushing off towards her father's car._

_  
Naruto stood there in shock just like everyone else. Bringing up his hand up towards his cheek rubbing it. Ino turned her head looking over at Sasuke noticing the jealously that was consuming his eyes as he glared at Naruto._

_The blonde turned his head to see Sasuke glaring holes into his eyes. "Heh, what is it?"_

_"Hn. I'm going home now and no you can't have a ride. You have legs use them!" He hissed out brushing past him clearly in a angry mood. Once he left Naruto turned to look at Ino and Shikamaru._

_"I wonder what's gotten into him" He wondered out loud causing Ino to sigh and shake her head._

_End of flashback~_

Lunch was finally here and Hinata was on her way up to the roof. She was hoping Gaara would already be up there. Before she could even make it up the stairs she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Turning around quickly she let out a sigh once she realized it was Kakashi.

"A-Ah, you scared me" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was wondering do you have AIM?" He asked her curiously.

"N-No, why do you ask?"

"Well I figured that maybe we can talk on there sometimes. If you ever get it my screen name is 'xXxCopyNinjaxXx', so don't forget it" He stated with a nervous chuckle.

"I won't Kakashi-sempai. I will try to get it when I go home today and I'll be sure to add you" She said with a shy smile causing him to smile behind his mask.

"Alright, catch you later. Oh, Gaara isn't up there but I did see him walking this way so he should be here shortly. Catch you later little princess"

Once he left Gaara appeared by her side, his green eyes gazing down at her. "Are you ready to eat?" He asked with a small smile.

She nodded her head as they both walked up the stairs heading towards the roof. Leaving the door opened behind them, both Gaara and Hinata sat down in the middle of the roof. Hinata pulled out two bento boxes handing on over to the red head with a smile.

"I-I hope you like it"

Gaara looked down at it opening it slowly, noticing the sushi rolls inside along with a few other meals. "I'm sure I will, thanks" He muttered lowly trying his hardest to hold down the blush on his cheeks. "Say um...are you going to that dance that's coming up in a few weeks?" He asked curiously.

"N-No, what's the point in going a place where no one likes you" She sighed softly with a sad laugh to go along with it.

"I like you...and I will go if you would be there" He said lowly looking off to the side. In other words this was his way of asking her to be his date but Hinata being the dense person she is didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Well I don't know Gaara-kun...m-maybe" She replied blushing looking down at the ground.

He frowned slightly and nodded his head getting the chopsticks as he began to eat his food in the bento. His thoughts currently on Hinata's relationship with Obito. He was near Hinata when Naruto said Obito had kissed her. The red head was jealous and wanted to asked but couldn't get himself to say anything.

"Do you l-like it Gaara-kun?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's really good" He replied with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked in concern.

His green eyes gazed up at the bright blue sky before looking back down at her. "Are you dating Obito?" He asking out of the blue.

"E-Eh? Why would y-you ask that? I-I don't have a boyfriend" She stated honestly.

"I just heard that...well never mond it doesn't matter" He placed the bento box down and stood up causing Hinata to look up at him in curiousity. Turning his back on her he began walking towards the door until he made a stop. "Can I be honest with you" He asked.

"S-Sure"

Gaara tensed slightly letting out shaky sigh. "I'm starting to have these feelings that I've never felt before. Feelings of...love and those feelings are towards you" He confessed never turning around to face her.

Hinata's eyes widened looking at Gaara's back. The blush on her face was turning redder and redder by the second, she couldn't believe he was staring to have feelings for her. This is the second time someone told her that they liked her. "D-Do you really Gaara-kun...?" She asked nervously.

"I wouldn't lie to you Hinata. I really mean it" He replied with his back still facing her.

"I-I don't know what to say...I-"

"You don't have to say anything, to make things less awkward I'm going to go back inside the school. But I'll wait outside the door just in case someone tries something" He turned his head looking back at her with a smirk on his face. "I told you that I would protect you"

"Gaara-kun..." She whispered softly. Watching him as he stepped out the door leaning against a wall that was near the door waiting on her to finish her food. She knew things would be awkward if he just sat there with her after confessing that to her, so she could understand as to why he was giving her space at the moment.

But what she couldn't tell Gaara was that she was beginning to like him as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I don't have any connection to the internet at home so sorry u.u But I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter you'll be seeing more GaaraxHinata and ObitoxHinata and slight KakashixHinata xD**

**So please leave reviews and I'll update whenever the next time I get to a computer with internet access. **


	10. Ten

Obito yawned loudly leaning against the brick wall near the front gates of the school. His head was tilted upwards, his coal black eyes gazed up at the clear blue sky. "It sure is a nice day out" He sighed out with a content look in his eyes.

"Eh, I suppose, it's like any other day to me" Kakashi exclaimed with a shrug. "Why are we just standing here? Aren't you walking back to your cousins house or are you going home with Sasuke when Itachi comes to pick him up?" The silver haired male asked curiously.

Obito shook his head placing his hands into his pockets. "To be honest...I can't be around Sasuke or Naruto. I've been holding down my rage when I'm near them because I don't want to hurt them"

Kakashi's eyes widened looking over at the Uchiha. "Rage? What happened?" Kakashi asked curiously, moving in front of his best friend to look at him.

Obito looked away from the sky to Kakashi and black eyes met with Kakashi's eyes. "The way they have been treating Hinata pisses me off. I've been controlling my feelings towards them whenever I'm near them because if I don't...I know I'll snap and I will seriously hurt them" Obito stated seriously with narrowed eyes.

The masked male stared at Obito in shock. He knew Obito was a very strong male despite how goofy and immature he can be, the Uchiha study martial arts and is a certified black belt just like he was. They were both basically a walking weapon. Yes, they were that strong but Obito never revealed his strength before unlike Kakashi who would gladly show off his strength at any giving moment.

"Heh, so little goofball Obito actually gets upset?" Kakashi smirked.

"Of course I do!" He frowned balling his hands into a fist. "I walked past Naruto today in school and you had no idea how much I wanted to kick his ass. But I refrained myself from doing anything" He sighed out in frustration. Kakashi grinned and shook his head from side to side. "Well I'm telling you the next thing I hear about those two and it's concerning Hinata...I'm letting lose. No longer will I ever restrain myself...I'm going to serious hurt those two for causing her pain" Obito explained.

Kakashi smirked to himself. "So again why are we waiting here?" He asked again.

"I'm waiting on Hinata, I'm taking her somewhere so she'll be walking with us until you go home" Obito grinned.

"Hn, is that so?" Kakashi looked away from Obito walking back beside him leaning against the wall as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The male Hyuga looked around for his younger sister, sighing to himself in frustration since he couldn't find her. Lee's black eyes gazed around their surroundings. "Maybe the young youthful one is with Gaara" He stated.

"That could be true, after all they are always near each other" TenTen exclaimed. Her brown eyes looked over at Neji noticing his expression, he appeared to be in deep thought. She smirked widely and began poking his shoulder. "You aren't going to start acting over protective are you? And round out Kakashi and Shikamaru and go track down Gaara to find Hinata, are you?" She giggled.

Neji turned his head giving her a sharp hard look. Grabbing a hold of her hand that was repeatedly poking his shoulder. "No, I'm not" He giggled sarcastically mocking her in the same tone as she was causing her to pout. "Actually I like Gaara being around Hinata. He protects her and appearently likes her" He took a pause looking over at both of his best friends.

"Saturday I saw him give Hinata a kiss on her cheek. I haven't let her know that I saw it because she would surely be embarrassed" He chuckled lightly to himself.

Lee's black eyes looked behind Neji to see Hinata and Gaara walking towards them. "Hey there is your little sister walking with her prince charming now" He teased.

Neji turned around watching the body language between the two. They were walking awfully close next to one another, Gaara held her hand while his eyes was glaring at anyone who was looking at Hinata. He smirked to himself shaking his head. "Finally you come out of the school after what-" He gazed down at his watch. "Uh fifteen minutes. What took so long?" He asked curiously.

Hinata blushed as did Gaara causing Neji and his friends to wonder what happen between the two.

"We were just talking" Gaara replied to the older brother of Hinata.

Neji felt as if Gaara were keeping something from him rather it were big or small...it was something. But before he could question any more on the subject Hinata began talking. "Neji-nii, Obito-kun wanted me to go off with him somewhere so I just wanted to inform you" She stated.

"Hn, since it's someone I know it's fine" His white eyes gazed over at Gaara nodding his head. "Do you need a ride Sabaku-san?" Neji asked the red head.

"No, my sister and brother will be here shortly to pick me up but thanks anyways" Gaara said, his green eyes gazed over at Lee and TenTen giving them a curt nod before turning back to Hinata giving her a small smirk. "I'll call you later, mai bara" He said causing Neji, Lee and TenTen to choke in surprise.

"Y-Yes, I'll talk to you later" She blushed deeply watching him walk away.

"Whoa, care to explain why Gaara just called you 'my rose'?" TenTen chimed loudly rushing over towards Hinata with a widened grin. Hinata shrugged her shoulders not really knowing why Gaara had called her but she had a feeling as to why he said that.

&&&&&&&&&

While Gaara was walking towards the front of the school he bumped into someone. Frowning getting ready to yell at the person who bumped into him but stopped once he looked at him. The male looked very similar to him. The only difference between them were their eyes. The two stared at each other for a few moments until the other male spoke.

"Sorry, I wasn'y paying attention to where I was going" He spoke in a low monotone voice.

Gaara just nodded his head unable to speak as he watched the male briskly walk past him. He was lost in thought for a few moments until he heard a horn blow and his sister's loud voice.

"COME ON GAARA MY PANDA LITTLE BROTHER!"

He shuddered covering his face with his hand when he realized people were looking at his sister and him while pointing and snickering. _"Why must my sister be so embarrassing" _He thought to himself with a growl, quickly making his way towards the car.

&&&&&&&&&

The red head looked around the school, narrowing his eyes trying to spot who he was looking for. _"I told Itachi to tell him I would be here at a certain time and they weren't even around. I hate waiting..."_ He thought to himself with a frown.

"Sasori, what are you doing up here?"

Sasori turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto looking up at him along with a girl with bright bubblegum hair. "Your brother told me to pick you up since he had to work today. I thought he informed you that I was coming" He gritted his teeth while gazing around at all the other high school students. He hated being around kids, sure he was a kid once but he had always been slightly more mature than others.

"Well my brother isn't talking to me" Sasuke pouted.

"And why is that?" The red head asked even Sakura seemed curious as well.

Naruto scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Because of the whole Hinata thing" He exclaimed before Sasuke had a chance to even tell Sasori himself.

Sasori looked to be in deep thought as if he were trying to think about the situation. "Ah, the girl with the white eyes. Hn, I don't know what's been going on and don't really care. Are you ready to leave yet? Standing here is annoying" He complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't care for Itachi's friends at times. Sasori was okay and Kisame was too but Deidara was annoying to him and Hidan...well he just plain right hated him. His black eyes gazed over at his girlfriend noticing how she was staring at Sasori with a flirty look in her eyes. Lately he has beginning to notice the looks she would give other males, especially one male name Aishido. He frowned at the thought of that guy.

"I know how much you hate waiting but I need to talk to my girlfriend in private. Naruto is coming back with me so he'll wait in the car until I come"

Naruto looked back over at Sasuke noticing the seriousness in his tone, making him wonder what it was he was going to talk to Sakura about. Looking back up at Sasori he couldn't help but to snicker noticing his highly annoyed expression.

"Fine. Just don't have me waiting all day, I have to go to work shortly and if I'm late-" He paused taking a step towards the younger Uchiha grabbing a hold of his collar lifting him off the ground slightly. "-I won't be too happy about it and you're the one who will pay" He hissed pushing him back as he let go of the Uchiha motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Once he left he shook his head looking over at Sakura who was staring at him with widened eyes. "Don't worry, Sasori is a bit crazy at times. He hates waiting on people and he never likes keeping others waiting. He's a weird guy" He explained.

"So what it is that you wanted to talk to me about, babe?" She questioned moving closer towards him with a light smirk on her face.

"Is there anything going on between you and Aishido?" He asked bluntly.

Sakura's green eyes widened at the question. "Why would there be anything going on between me and that guy when I have the perfect guy as my boyfriend" She exclaimed while tracing her finger along his shirt, moving it in circles.

"Because I've been hearing things and _seeing_ things as well" He stated with narrowed eyes.

"Seeing what?! What did you see?" She asked curiously.

"Stuff" He replied being vague. But what Sakura didn't know was that he was lying; well about him seeing things but he has been hearing things about the two. He noticed how panic began to rise up in within Sakura making him wonder if something really did happen.

"Well I only love you Sasuke-kun" She explained leaning forward giving him a soft kiss. Leaning away from him she gazed into his dark eyes. "Do you love me too?" She asked softly.

He nodded his head pulling himself away from her. "Yeah, I have to go now" He waved at the now pouting girl.

&&&&&&&&&

Hinata rushed towards the front of the school panting. "I'm sorry it t-took me so long Obito-kun, Neji-nii and his friends were hounding me with questions" She explained, kneeling down to catch her breath.

"It's fine, I was going to wait no matter how long you took" He smiled down at her. "By the way Kakashi is walking with us until he reaches his block and then we'll be on our way with just you and I" He grinned widely.

She stood up straight looking at him nodding her head as he eyes gazed over towards Kakashi whose head was currently in a orange book. She looked more closely at the book at the words. _"Icha Icha Tactics?" _She blushed deeply realizing that what he is reading is actually a erotic novel written by her old princpal back in middle school.

Obito noticed her staring at the book in Kakashi's hands. He sighed out loudly with a frown on his face, raising his hand up he smacked the book out of the silver haired males hands. "Don't read that smut in front of Hinata!" He pulled Hinata in his arms, wrapping his arms around her head. "She's too innocent" He pouted at the now furious male.

"What the hell! You didn't have to knock my book down on the ground" He frowned quickly picking up his book, dusting off the book as he placed his book inside his bag. "Bastard" He mumbled to himself while gazing at Obito from the corner of his eye.

"Well it's not my fault that you like to go around reading porn material" Obito scoffed while letting go of Hinata while looking down at her noticing her flushed expression.

"Let's just begin walking" Kakashi frowned, turning his back on the two as he began walking down the sidewalk leaving Obito and Hinata to scurry to catch up with the male.

The walk was a silently one until Hinata spoke. "U-Um I often hear you two talking about a girl name Rin but yet I never seen a girl hang around you two before around the school a lot...I mean despite your fangirls" She stated.

Both males arched their eyebrows up, slightly surprised that she asked about their female friend. "Ah she goes to a private all girls school. We often get together on weekends" Kakashi explained then he pointed his thumb over at Obito. "This guy use to be head over heels for her"

Obito frowned glaring up at him giving a 'why did you say that' look. Hinata flinched and turned her head over to Obito gazing at him curiously. "R-Really?"

He raised his hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it softly. "I **use** to but I haven't been _head over heels_ for a very, very long time" He took a pause and gazed down at the ground. "Besides she was madly in love with the pervert over here" He exclaimed.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in guilt, he felt bad that Rin never paid attention to Obito like she had with him. The silver haired male never liked Rin in that way but he did care a lot about her, just not in that way. Once he even tried setting up Rin with Obito but that didn't go too well. Over time Kakashi began noticing the looks the Uchiha would give Hinata and noticed how he seemed to like her more than he liked Rin.

"We're suppose to be seeing her this weekend" Kakashi said with a bored sigh.

"O-Oh...that's nice. I would like to meet her one day if it's okay?" She asked while looking at them both.

"Sure, she's really nice. I think she'll like you a lot" Obito grinned.

Hinata smiled brightly as the three continued walking together, silence taking over them once again. It was slightly awkward for all of them, wanting to say something but nothing was coming to their minds. Kakashi looked over at Obito; who was currently looking up at the sky with thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know why you walk like that Obito. You're bound to trip over something sooner or later" He exclaimed.

"I can see where I'm heading" He shot back quickly. "Besides I'm thinking about something" Obito said in a more softer tone.

Kakashi and Hinata looked at each other before looking back at Obito. "Well this is my street, I'm heading home now" He looked over at Hinata smiling softly behind his mask at her. "See you later" He said in a hopeful but yet unsure tone.

"Later" She smiled at him causing him to nod his head.

Once he left Obito grinned looking down at her from the corner of his eye. "I was wondering when he was going to leave and now our fun comes" He smiled moving his head from away the sky and towards her. "It's a really nice place, you'll love it" He smiled widely causing her to blush slightly snce he grabbed her hand pulling her along with him.

&&&&&&&&&

Temari and Kankurou looked in their mirrors in the car looking back over at Gaara in the backseat. "So, did anything happen between you and Hinata today?" Temari asked with a suggestive smirk on her features.

Thoughts began to play back to thoughts to what happened between him and Hinata before they came out of the school.

_Flashback~_

_Gaara frowned to himself seeing Sakura messing with Hinata. Walking over towards the two stepping in front of Hinata glaring down at the pink haired female. "Why don't you just leave her alone Haruno" He hissed out at the female. _

_"Oh how scary, tough crazy Gaara is trying to scare me and protect the weirdo" She laughed out in Gaara's face causing the red head to frown. He felt Hinata clench on the back of his shirt. _

_Gaara smirked taking a step closer towards the pink haired female. "You know Haruno...I'm not afraid to hit a girl" He noticed how each step he took forward she took back causing his smirk to become even wider but it was an...evil smirk. "Would you want me to hit you...Haruno?" _

_Sakura's eyes widened in fear while she stared deep within Gaara's green eyes. She couldn't even get herself to speak, she was too frightened to say anything, there was such an onimous aura surrounding him. "Now get out of here before I do something that I __**won't**__ regret" _

_The female turned around running away in fear nearly tripping over her own feet just trying to get away from him. Gaara sighed to himself placing his hand on his forehead, turning around he stared at Hinata. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you in any way did she?" He asked walking towards her placing his hand on her cheek._

_She shook her head wearing a crimson blush on her cheeks from the feel of his hand on her face. But she couldn't get out of her mind what just happened. She knew Gaara could be slightly...scary at times towards people but that was the first time she had seen him threaten a girl. But she did remember hearing him say it doesn't matter if it were a male or female._

_"I-I'm fine G-Gaara-kun" She replied giving him a soft smile._

_He blushed nodding his head he was getting ready to say something but he felt someone push him into Hinata causing him to lose his balance and push up against Hinata who also lost her balance and fell backwards on the ground._

_He growled to himself looking up seeing two guys running away playing. Appearently they hadn't realized that they just knocked two people down on the ground. He sighed but his eyes widened once he realized he fell on top of Hinata. _

_Her eyes were widened while looking up at Gaara with a blush on her cheeks...a deep crimson blush. They did nothing but stare into each other eyes for the longest, Gaara couldn't take his eyes away from hers._

_They weren't like any kind of eyes he has ever seen before, although he knew her eyes were white they weren't purely white they held a hint of lavender in them. His eyes gazed down at her lips which she noticed causing her to bite down on her buttom lip from being so nervous. _

_He licked his lips leaning his head down as his lips brushed against hers. His green eyes gazed into hers noticing how nervous she seemed. Sighing softly to himself he lifted himself off of her helping her up in the process. "Sorry..." He muttered softly to her, with a blush on rising on his cheeks._

_End of flashback~_

He blushed deeply realizing how close he was back then to kissing her. The only thing that kept him from doing it was the nervous look in Hinata's eyes at what he was going to do. Temari noticed the blush causing her to grin. Pulling the car into a stop in front of their house she turned around to look at him.

"So something happened, yes?" She questioned him eagerly.

"Nothing happened! Geez, stop being so nosy in my life and go find a boyfriend to worry about instead of prying into my damn life all the time!" Gaara yelled out angerly in a slight embarrassed tone. The red head opened the car door and stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him, leaving his siblings in the car gaping at each other.

The brown haired male began snickering to himself. "Damn, Gaara really told you" He laughed causing Temari to glare at him.

"If you don't stop laughing you'll regret it"

Kankurou sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Man oh man, Gaara really likes this girl. Who I have yet to see!" He pouted while folding his arms across his chest.

Temari then put a smirk on her face. "I bet you they will sart dating each other by the end of this month"

"Heh, I doubt that. He may like her but Gaara is so awkward around girls he would have the hardest time even asking her to be his girlfriend. So I'd give it until the summer"

Temari stuck out her hand. "Let's bet, if I guess right you have to wash my dishes on all my days for a year"

The year younger male smirked and nodded his head, placing his hand into hers. "And if I win you have to clean my room and wash my clothes..._all_ of my clothes for a year" He grinned causing Temari to shiver in displeasure since he knew that meant boxers included.

"Fine" She hissed out shaking his hand.

&&&&&&&&&

Obito adjusted the goggles on his head while pulling Hinata through the park. Hinata's white eyes gazed around their surroundings at all of the people surrounding them, she assumed that Obito was going to make a stop in front of the park's bench but Obito continued pulling her ahead.

"W-Where are we going Obito-kun?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head with a smile playing on his face. "Sorry, it's a surprise so you'll just have wait and see until we get there" Watching Hinata pout caused him to chuckle to himself. _"She's so cute!" _He squealed to himself. Walking towards a dirt pathway, he lead Hinata while holding her hand.

They were walking for quite a while, suddenly Obito raised his hand placing them over Hinata's eyes.

"O-Obito-kun?"

"We're getting closer and I don't want you peaking" Obito explained as he suddenly came to a stop. Lowering his hand away from her face, Hinata opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. The trees were blooming into Sakura Trees, there was a small spring of water streaming down a path. The grass was greener than ever with patch of flowers spouting up.

"I-It's so beautiful" She exclaimed breathlessly.

Obito nodded his head agreeing with her. "It's my private place where I come to think" He said with a soft smile. His coal black eyes gazed over at her watching her reaction, she appeared to be very happy and amazed at the sight. "I wanted to bring you here, I figured you'll like it" He smiled softly at her.

He continued to smile at her extending his hand out to her, watching her slowly place her hand into his. Giving her hand a hand a small squeeze as he walked over towards a clear area, sitting down on the grass he pull Hinata down next to him. "I won't have you here for long, I just wanted a chance to be able to hang out with you since I didn't get to like I wanted to this past weekened" He stated with a small frown on his face.

Obito had known about her being with Gaara on Saturday seeing how just like Sasuke, he too saw Gaara in front of Hinata's house but he didn't catch the kiss on the cheek like Sasuke had saw.

The female Hyuga noticed his expreesion causing her to narrow her eyes in concern. "Is something wrong Obito-san?" She asked curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong" He grinned widely at her placing his hand behind his head scratching it softly. "Say um...you know this spring vacation is coming up right after the dance and my father has this penthouse out near the mountains" He took a paused in his sentence trying to think of a way to phrase what he wanted to say. "Well my older brother's are having a party out there that weekend. They're having people over and so am I...I was wondering if you wanted to come" He asked nervously with a blush on his cheeks.

The female Hyuga thought about Obito's words. She clearly knows just who Obito's older brother's are and from what she could gather up in the past Itachi and Sasuke did not get along with them at all. Often referring to them as 'friends' and not their relatives. Her white eyes peered up at the older male. "S-Sure um...will Sasuke be there?" She asked. Even though the spring break won't be until another two months, she didn't really know if she would still be ignoring Sasuke by then or not but she still wanted to know.

"If it were up to me he wouldn't be coming but he's family so yeah...he'll be there and so will Itachi" Obito explained. "You know ever since I k-kissed you that day I've been thinking...you don't know this but you were my first kiss too" He explained with an shy expression.

A blush consumed her cheeks, gazing into his eyes while her eyes filled with surprise. "R-Really?" She asked in nodded his head letting out a nervous chuckle.

"It's true, I just wanted to let you know that...you weren't the only person who shared their first kiss that day" He explained to her with a blush on his cheeks. He sighed looking up at the bright blue sky, watching the birds fly up in the air. "Such a beautiful day...-" He paused looking over at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "But not as beautiful as you" He smiled softly at her.

"I-I'm not really..." She trailed off looking down at the grass, playing with the ends of her sleeve.

Obito pouted crawling towards her on his knees until he was right in front of her. Grabbing her by her shoulders shaking her lightly, he shook his head. "It's true Hinata, you've very beautiful. I've always thought so...why do you think I would always give you a kiss so much" He stated. "I can't see why you don't see that"

He placed his hand on her cheek caressing it softly. "You Hyuga Hinata are beautiful..." He whispered softly, leaning forward until his face was only inches away from hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sighed to himself looking down at the same picture of Hinata, Sasuke and himself. His blue eyes peered down at Hinata mainly in the picture. He narrowed his eyes in guilt thinking about the Hyuga female but a flash of anger appeared in his eyes.

_Flashback~_

_The blonde haired male glared down harshly at Sakura while was staring up at him with a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't dare" He hissed out in anger at the female._

_  
"Oh believe me I would. Now I know you don't want the entire school knowing what a whore your mother is. I mean she strips, had ton of affairs while being married to your father and the list goes on and on. Even Hinata's mother has something to do with it..." She sighed while shrugging her shoulders up as if she didn't care._

_Naruto never removed the cold look from his face. "Why are you doing this? Hinata has never done anything to you and neither have I!" Naruto nearly shouted out at her. _

_"Well for one Hinata thinks she's a goody two shoe and I can't stand her. She has all of my Sasuke-kun's attention! And as for you...heh" She took a paused as a devious smirk slowly made it's way on her face. "I don't want you talking to her anymore and if I catch you talking to her I will leak all of your mothers dirty little secrets all over the school even your precious friend's mother too"_

_The blue eyed male growled lowly to himself. "How do you even know all of that anyways?"_

_"Because I have connections...and trust me I will know if you say something so Hinata. So don't you dare try to be sneaky" She explained turning her back on the blonde as she began walking. "Later Naruto"_

_Naruto stood there with his hands forming a ball. He couldn't believe Sakura was blackmailing him, he didn't want to ignore Hinata completely but if he did talk to her, his mother's reputation will be leaked all throughout the school even Hinata's mother..._

_"H-Hi Naru-kun" _

_The blonde looked up seeing Hinata standing in front of him with that bright smile of hers that always gets to him. He turned around putting his back to her face. "Don't talk to me Hinata..." He stated sternly._

_"W-What do you mean Naru-kun?" He couldn't help but to hear the hurt in her tone causing him to flinch. _

_"I mean what I said, stupid! Don't ever talk to me!" He yelled out at her quickly running away from her leaving the now confused Hyuga. _

_Sakura smirked to herself listening to the whole conversation from behind the wall. Her green eyes watched Naruto walked passed her giving her the worst possible glare he could muster up. "Good job __**Naru-kun**__" She teased._

_"Tch...bitch" He muttered to himself and continued walking. _

_End of flashback~_

Naruto frowned just thinking about it. The main reason he keeps his distance from Hinata is because of what Sakura said to him that day. But appearently Sakura isn't too keen on watching him seeing how he has talked to her today and nothing happened. If he so happens to say something bad about Hinata in front of Sakura it's okay for the pink haired female.

No one knew that Sakura had blackmailed him not even Sasuke. He knew if Sasuke knew he would dump Sakura within the quickness and have a few words for her. Sure in the beginning he did like her but now he doesn't care for her as much and often pretends a lot whenever he's near her and around others so people won't see through his facade. Sighing loudly to himself he placed the picture back into his drawer, standing up from his bed he walked out of his room and headed downstairs but before he could even make it for the stairs his father called out for him.

"Yes, father?" He asked curiously.

Minato motioned for him to come into his room. Naruto looked mildly confused but nodded his head walking into his father's bedroom taking a seat down at the window seat. "What is it?"

"I've never said anything throughout the years because I figured it was just a little phase but Hinata no longer comes around anymore or calls. Did something happen between you two?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness, gazing away from his father and turning his back to the side against the wall looking out the window. "Things...have changed ever since high school started last fall. Sasuke and I...well..." He stumbled over his words before letting out an frustrating sigh. "GAH! It's frustrating. I basically just lost the girl that I love all because of of my stupidity" He exclaimed.

The older blonde smiled softly at his son. "If you want to restore your friendship with Hinata you should try to repatch things with her"

"I can't, I've tried to say sorry but...it doesn't matter anymore. It's really complicated, Otou-san" He explained to his father. Naruto wanted nothing more but for things to go back to how they use to be between he, Sasuke and Hinata but with Sakura in the way he knew it would be hard to get her out of the picture. Standing up from the seat he looked at his father with a serious expression. "I think I know what I can do. Thanks Otou-san" He explained walking out of his room.

&&&&&&&&

The raven haired male sighed loudly to himself looking across the dining room looking at his brother; who had his eyes glued to the television. By the look of his face he could easily tell that he was in deep thought about something. He wanted to ask but he knew Itachi wasn't really speaking to him.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?" The older Uchiha asked in an rather annoyed tone.

Sasuke pouted turning his face away from him. "I wasn't staring!"

"It sure appeared that way to me" He said finally turning his head to face him. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Well you look like you have something on your mind" He stated awkwardly. Sasuke peered at his older brother, he could he was clearly thinking about something but he just didn't know what it was.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I just received a call from Madara, he wanted to get together for lunch" He exclaimed to Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes thinking about his older cousin. He and Madara always had their differences growing up so with each other. Madara had a gang once he called the Akatsuki, he was once in the group but left because of the rivarly that went on between him and Madara.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know what he wants to discuss but I'm going. Enough about that are you not talking to Hinata?" He asked looking away from Sasuke.

"No, she doesn't want me to talk to her...so I've been keeping my distance" Sasuke stated with a small sigh, raising his hand up towards his forehead.

"I don't even see why you're with that Sakura girl. For one she's a bitch and she treats the one girl you promised to always look out for, like shit. I can't stand your girlfriend and neither can mother and father" He noticed the surprised look that was consuming Sasuke's face. "I guess you didn't know that, eh?" He smirked.

Sasuke looked shockat hearing this. He never knew that his own parents didn't like Sakura, they never told him so how was he to know. "Mother always seemed fine with Sakura"

Itachi shook his head. "No, she can clearly see that Sakura is a sneaky girl and father hates whenever she comes over" He explained to Sasuke. Standing up from the couch he stretched his arms up in the air, letting out a loud yawn. "I'm going to go meet up with Madara now, mother and father went to work so you'll be here alone until Obito gets back" He said walking past Sasuke heading towards the door.

Once he left Sasuke grab the remote for the television turning it off. He was tempted to hang out with Naruto today but the blonde seemed to be in a foul mood and asked to be taken home when Sasori picked them up. _"I wonder what was wrong with him" _He thought to himself. Then there was Obito who hasn't come home yet and not only that when Sasori pulled up into his driveway, Neji pulled up at the same time but no Hinata stepped out of the car.

He had figured that it could be that Obito was with Hinata. Sasuke of course was jealous of the fact his cousin liked Hinata so much. The goggle wearing male would brag so much about Hinata every night almost, it annoying to him. Not only that Obito would send him cold harsh glares every now and then when he would think no one was looking.

"Tch"

&&&&&&&&&

Obito slowly placed his hand behind Hinata's neck, caressing the back of her neck with his fingers. Coal black eyes gazed deeply into her white lavender tinted eyes, he parted his lips slowly pressing them against her lips, kissing her softly.

Hinata's eyes widened, despite her knowing what he was getting ready to do she still wasn't use to kissing anyone. Before she could even respond to the kiss the older male Uchiha broke away from her. "Sorry...I-I...I should have asked" He mumbled lowly, being quite embarrassed by his actions.

"I-It's okay Obito-kun" She replied blushing deeply.

He nodded his head, moving his body away from hers he once again gazed up at the sky. "Say that guy Gaara he seems to really like you as well" Hearing this come from him she let out a soft gasp not expecting him to even realize it. "I like you too like I told you but...Gaara, I think he may like you a tad bit more than me" He stated, tilting his head to the side to gaze at her.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Well for one it's the look in his eyes whenever he talks about you" He smiles softly. "He seems like a tough guy who doesn't fall easily for girls but he sure seems head over heels for you" He chuckled but then shook his head. "Well I wouldn't say head over heels just yet but I'd say by summer time if you two still keep in contact with each other he would be head over heels for you" He grinned.

"O-Obito-kun doesn't mind it?" Hinata asked curiously. He seemed so carefree about the situation and unlike other males would would be jealous but Obito was just grinning away about the subject.

Obito's face then became serious, biting down on his bottom lip he gazed down at the grass. "I am jealous in case you're wondering but Gaara seems like a good guy...someone who I can see myself being his friend. I don't mind the fact that he likes you, now if you were my girlfriend then that would be a different subject" He explained.

Hinata nodded her head understanding what he meant, looking away from him her eyes went towards the stream of water. "You come here a lot?"

Obito nodded his head wearing a soft smile. "To think mostly, many people don't come here. Well none that I know of seeing how whenever I come I'm alone" He stated. "Whenever I get in an arguement with one of my brothers I come here to cool off"

"H-How are your brothers doing?"

"Eh, fine I guess. Madara is barely home and Tobi he's always up to something and gets more annoying each passing day" The Uchiha groaned loudly. "I mean the guy is twenty one years old and I act older than him. It's sad I tell you" He explained while shaking his head causing Hinata to giggle.

She fully knows how Tobi tends to act, he tends to relate more to a ten year old more so than someone of his own age. Just like Obito and Kakashi who tend to wear odd things on their faces; Obito with the goggles, Kakashi with the cloth mask that covers half of his face; Tobi wears an orange mask that covers his entire face only leaving one visible black eye shown through his mask.

The two remained silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Obito was attempting to try and wrap his arm around her shoulder but each time he tried Hinata would glance at him causing him to become nervous and move his arm away. As time was passing by the two began talking about various of things even Obito trying to teach Hinata how to defend herself. She was having fun spending her time with Obito.

&&&&&&&&&&

The silver haired male sighed loudly to himself, walking over towards his desk he sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Turning on his computer the first thing he did once everything was turned on was get on AIM. He was curious to see if Hinata had gotten the instant messager yet but he had no new messages.

**Beep**

His eyes widened looking at his screen noticing someone sent him a message.

**Rin_89: Hey pervy man **

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Ha ha ha very funny**

**Rin_89: Lol, I'm surprised to even see you online. You're never hardly on AIM**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: So? **

**Rin_89: You are hopeless. Where is Obito? That's one person who is always online **

Kakashi frowned a bit wondering where his friend took Hinata. Before he could think anymore about the subject Rin buzzed him causing his eyebrow to twitch.

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: I'm here geez...I was thinking**

**Rin_89: Well?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Remember Obito talking about that Hyuga girl who goes to our school? Well he took her off somewhere e.e**

**Rin_89: Whoa, what's with the face? Is someone jealous?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Why would I be jealous Rin? Seriously...**

**Rin_89: Idk but Kakashi doesn't make faces a lot during AIM conversations unless he is angry about something. **

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Tch...whatever **

**Rin_89: Well I have to get going. Tell Obito I said hi**

_**Rin_89 is now offline**_

The silver haired male stared at the screen. Was he jealous? No...there was no way he was jealous, what could be possibly be jealous about? He didn't like Hinata, if anything she was just his friend's younger sister who he just so happens to watch over. _"Yeah, that's right. I don't like her, I just watch over her that's all!" _He thought to himself with a look of certain in his eyes.

Glancing over at his phone he was tempted to call Obito and ask him if he were still with Hinata but by doing that he knew the Uchiha would wonder why he even cares to begin with.

_"Why do I care...?" _He thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

**Beep**

He looked at the screen noticing he recieved an instant message from someone he didn't know. Arching his eyebrow up he clicked to view the message from the unknown person.

**SunshineLillies: Um...Kakashi-sempai?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Yea? Who is this?**

**SunshineLillies: It's Hyuga Hinata**

His eyes widened once he read that causing him to smile from behind his mask.

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Ah the little princess finally got aim ;D**

**SunshineLillies: lol i had the hardest time trying to figure out a name...I'm not really pleased with it**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: It's a good name to me**

**SunshineLillies: Thank you**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Sooo...what did you a Obito do if you don't mind me asking **

**SunshineLillies: Um nothing much just hung out and that's about it**

He stared at her sentence for awhile, he knew something else could have happened but then again he shouldn't care what happened. Sighing softly to himself he gazed over at all the people who were online on his list. His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed Sakura and Sasuke were on. He never really talked to Sasuke before on there but Sakura has sent him messages various times to try and flirt with him.

Kakashi shivered in displeasure just with that single thought but he slowly came out of his thoughts and back to reality when he realized he had yet to answer Hinata.

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Ah that's cool. **

**SunshineLillies: Were you busy?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Nah just thinking...sorry for taking awhile replying. I'm not really on here as much but since you have a screen name I think I just may come on here more x3**

**SunshineLillies: I will try to come on more too n.n**

**Beep**

Kakashi looked to the side noticing that surprisingly Ino sent him a message. He arched his eyebrow up in question.

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Hold on okay, little princess?**

**SunshineLillies: Sure**

Kakashi clicked the other tab narrowing his eyes at Ino's screen name. _"What could she possibly want with me?" _

**Flowers: Kakashi-sempai!!!!**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: What do you want? e.o**

**Flowers: Geez relax grey haired guy, I just want to talk to you about something**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Well hurry up I don't have all day xO**

**Flowers: Do you know a way that I can...maybe connect Hinata?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Why?**

**Flowers: Look you may not believe me but I really feel bad for hurting Hinata...I wanted to apologize to her**

Kakashi didn't know rather to believe her or not, if he were talking to Ino face to face he would be able to tell if she were lying or not. But this was over the computer where he could just merely read what she is typing to him. He can't honestly feel the emotion behind some typed words.

**Flowers: I know how protective over her you are and that anyone with eyes can see that you care a lot about-**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: I'm talking to her right now on here. If I give you her screen name you have to promise me that you won't give it to Sakura!**

**Flowers: I promise. I'm really serious about this Kakashi-sempai**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: SunshineLillies, that's her screen name. I'm done talking to you now**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sighed to herself waiting for Kakashi to continue talking to her. She had been waiting forever it seemed like even though it's only been five minutes.

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Sorry about that. I gave Ino your screen name. She wanted to tell you something.**

**SunshineLillies: ...did she say what?**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Don't worry she won't say anything mean...at least I hope not. I have to go now little princess**

**SunshineLillies: Okay, talk to you later Kakashi-sempai**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Later x3**

_**xXxCopyNinjaxXx is now offline**_

**Flowers sent you a instant message**

Hinata figured it was Ino and was a bit hestiant of talking to her. But she slowly clicked to view her message.

**Flowers: Hey Hinata xD**

**SunshineLillies: Um...hi?**

**Flowers: Okay first thing is first. I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you in the past, I didn't get to tell you in person today because after Gaara pulled you away I didn't see you after that until class and well...that guy really scares me so I didn't want to talk to you in front of him. What I'm trying to say basically is that...I'm really sorry Hinata. If you don't want to accept my apologie I will completely understand. **

She couldn't believe that Ino; known as the school's most nosiest girl was actually saying sorry to her. In the past the blonde had always been slightly nice but once she met Sakura, Ino had turned into a completely different person.

**SunshineLillies: How do I know that this isn't some type of trick?**

**Flowers: It isn't a trick I swear to you. I even broke my friendship with Sakura today...because I want us to be friends!**

Hinata stared at the line in pure shock. _"Did she really stop being friends with Sakura? I don't know if I can trust this but...I'll keep my eyes opened and see where things go from here" _The blue haired female thought to herself.

**SunshineLillies: I see, I don't know if I can accept your apologie just Ino-san if...if you want to earn my friendship you must first gain my trust**

**Flowers: I understand**

**SunshineLillies: Well I have to go now Ino-san my brother needs the laptop.**

**Flowers: Oh yeah I forgot you're the younger sister of one of the hottest guys in school. **

"The hottest guy in school, eh?" Hinata nearly jumped up in fright. Looking behind her she noticed Neji was leaning down with one hand rested on the back of her chair and the other on the desk, his white eyes gazing down at the laptop screen.

"Neji-nii!"

He smirked to himself leaning away from her, standing up straight. "Sorry for being so nosy. I really need the laptop do work on an essay for Iruka-sensei" He stated in a more serious tone.

Hinata nodded her head turned head back towards the screen.

**SunshineLillies: Lol, I suppose. I have to go now Ino-san, later**

**Flowers: Okay later Hina-chan**

_**Flowers is now offline**_

Hinata stood up from the seat and looked up at her older brother while pointing to the chair. "It's all yours Neji-nii" She smiled happily at him as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks" He took a seat down on the chair. He narrowed his eyes at the screen for a little bit noticing the AIM window she left up. _"What was she doing talking to Ino? I assumed it was someone else...not her" _His eyes scanned over Ino's apologie. Ino had always been different from Sakura, at times he would notice the sadden look in her eyes whenever Sakura would hurt his sister.

One thing he knew his sister needed was friends and he would help her get more friends if he had to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Gah! Such a horrible chapter u.u! I like the beginning part but after that not so much, I was starting to get in a writers block for just this chapter but I knew I had to continue it. I hope that you all liked it. **

**Please leave reviews and check out 'The Story of her Life' it's a SasuHinaDei story. Please, please, pleasssse, read the update chapter and leave reviews. Only one review was recieved for the last updated chapter and I would really like to know what you all are thinking of the story. So if you do read it please don't be a silent reader and not leave reviews. R&R**


	11. Reviews :O!

**Omg! I'm so sorry, I normally reply to reviews and I totatlly forgot to this time. So this isn't an updated chapter more like an author's note review chapter lol And sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, the updates will be slower until I get myself a new wireless card**

* * *

**Love Like Novocaine:** Aww happy belated birthday xD I'm glad that enjoyed chapter nine and I hope that you enjoy chapter ten as well n.n

**Saki-Hime:** Gaara and Hinata will develop more and more. I'm working on chapter eleven now and there will be tons of GaaraxHinata moments in there for you and more development on Naruto's story dealing with Sakura. And more insight between Sasuke and Sakura.

**SinShu:** I've never been to a school dance but the one dance people always really want to go to is the prom. So I would say those are the better ones out of all the dances lol. I'm sorry for your lost :( I have lost my great grandfather a few years back and I still think about him at times and to remember him by I have one of his old pocket watches. It doesn't work anymore but it's something that I would always treasure. And before I get to the dance there will be a talent show in the chapter eleven, so look forward for that n.n

**MyFinalFantasy:** Lol well it's going to be a love square? I guess you can say that but there will be a one-sided love or maybe a few but don't worry they're not all based on Hinata. Because I don't want too many guys liking her and I think I already have enough u.u But I hope that you enjoy chapter ten n.n

**Akuma Hana:** I update n.n! I hope you like it. Chapter Eleven will be here soon.

**ImCutePoison:** Originally I was going to have Naruto try to apologize to her right then and there but I decided it's too early for that and there is something I want to get out in the opened for him before I have him say he is sorry to her. Gaara's confession was something that I have been wanting to type out for so long now n.n! I wanted it to be more dramatic than what I typed but well I'm glad that you liked it. There will be a little triangle between GaaraHinataObito for the main time until I get to the SasuHinaGaa parts. And yes they can all be a group of friends n.n I was thinking about your suggestion about that and added it to chapter eleven that I'm working on xD

**Winter Ink: **I do? O.O I hadn't noticed I reminded that it's a SasuHina story in every chapter u.u sorry if it's irksome lol I never realized I did that xD

**Aya:** lmao Yeah I wanted people to think it was Naruto's POV that's why I didn't state rather it were male or female until I made Hinata say Ino's name xD

**Lone Silver Angel:** Lmao it is like that xD I use to be a really fast updater but as time went on I began updating slower and slower, and due to the fact that I have no interenet doesn't help my updates any at all lol

**Blazer.4123:** And she will be standing up for herself more often from that point on each chapter, if something were to happen xD

**Math Music Reading:** To be honest I'm actually still trying to figure out what Sakura did to make Sasuke barely talk to Hinata. If any of you have any suggestions, I'm opened for them and you can just PM me.

Artic Fox1:I updated with chapter ten n.n I hope that you enjoy it xD

Sepsis: Lol that was my intention making Gaara think Lee asked him out because I thought it would be funny xD

**Anaghia-san:** Ino will become Hinata's friend and start making up for all the times she was rude and mean to the poor Hyuga. So I'm glad that you liked that and the GaaraHinata scenes n.n

**Kira Acumichi:** Obito does know that Gaara likes Hinata and is jealous about it. There will be more of a rivalary thing going on between Obito and Sasuke more so than Obito and Gaara. As for Kakashi I'm still not really going to say rather or not he likes her. Although it may seem slightly obvious but you won't really find out if it likes her until a few more chapters

**JadedGothButterfly:** Yes the dance means a makeover xD And I will be having two unlikely characters helping her out with her new transformation n.n Gaara and Hinata will be close in that sense that you want them as very soon n.n

**Loyal reader123: **Yes the blonde still has feelings for Hinata and more details about that will be explained throughout the story.

* * *

Also if any of you have any sugesstions for this story plase feel free to PM me about it, because you know that I'm always up for suggestions n.n!

I have a story that I think would do really good actually I have four stories I'm working on. New stories. One is a HinataxHidanxSasuke but in the beginning it's HinataxHidanxItachi with a one-sided Madara/TobixHinata pairing. It's not a AU fanfic and it's actually based in the Naruto world. I also have a KakashixHinataxItachi fic with is a AU and a SasuHinaSui fic which isn't an AU.

The HinaHidaSasu had five chapters for far

The KakashixHinataxItachi one has one chapter finished so far

While the SasuHinaSui hasn't one chapter finished and half of the second chapter finished.

And then the fourth story I have is actually slightly original in a way, well I hope it's original. I won't give any details about it but I'm eager to work on that one which has no chapters written for it yet but I'm thinking of making it either a KakashixHinataxSasuke or NarutoxHinataxGaara.

I wanted to know if anyone was interested in reading any of those stories? Or would you rather just just me finish the stories I already have on here instead of uploading new ones all the time while leaving the other stories unfinished lol


	12. Eleven

**Saki-Hime**: I was going to wait until much later until it was revealed as to why Naruto ignores Hinata but I decided to add it in the last chapter. Originally it was going to be Sasuke who Sakura was blackmailing but I couldn't think of why she would do that to him so I made it Naruto instead. More about that will also be revealed in this chapter. A lot of reviewers want to see Sakura get hurt as well LOL I'll see what I can do, maybe a little fight between her and Hinata in one chapter. I'm not really so sure yet but thanks for the review.

**Valerieluhzyou: **Thanks for your insight n.n I'll keep working on this story. And to be honest I work on this story more than any of my other stories. One of my stories 'Who Should I Choose' completely lost a lot of readers due to a change in the story I made. A lot of people wanted a OC to be paired with Hinata so I did it for the readers and then all of a sudden tons of people who obviously were 'silent readers'; people who read a story and never review, got mad about it and stopped reading it O.O but I continued on with the story anyways but I haven't yet updated it. Sorry, I'm babbling on and on about a completely different story LOL but thanks for your review.

**SinShu: **Sorry to say the song isn't in this chapter u.u! I'm sorry it's a different song now 'You Belong with Me', I'm not adding that song until much later on in the story when it's needed and it's not really needed yet. But thank you so much for your review xD

**Jecka-Hime22: **It appears a you're not the only person who wants to see a heartbroken Obito. Things will look up for Obito so don't feel bad about it n.n As for Kakashi he is in denial about a few things but none of that won't be revealed until maybe two more chapters. Because I plan on having a chapter purely based on Kakashi's point of view, I hope that Kakashi fans will enjoy looking forward for that chapter. The whole SasuSaku will be explained in the next chapter, which I know a lot of people are confused about that. The party that Madara and Tobi will be throwing will not only be their first instruction into this story but there will be a lot of drama, jealously, fights and funny moments in that chapter. Originally that was going to happen in the summer but I decided to make it after the dance during their spring break. Thank you for your review.

**Kanarekana: **Aww thank you very much. I'm glad to know that this story pleases you, I hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Lone Silver Angel: **Thanks for you're opinion, I think I would have to agree with you and stick with my current stories. I don't want to upload too many that I can't keep up with, which is actually my current status now. I have way too many unfinished stories and I need to just work on what I have now and upload the other ones once I finished with everything else.

**ArtieFox1: **Lol, I wish I had brothers u.u I only have a sister but for some reason to me having brothers would seem fun o.o xD But thanks for the review

**Aya: **Ah, you're referring to one of my stories that I'm working on xD Yes, I split them in two for a reason. Not that they will be separate because we all know that Madara and Tobi are the same person but once I upload that story you'll know what I'm talking about xD When it comes down towards the end of the story both Obito and Gaara will be slightly hurt by it but they will be at peace about it and come to terms with it. But I won't make it so horrible where they are completely heartbroken. Thanks for you're review I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

**Love Like Novocaine: **You're welcome xD

**Kira Acumichi: **You don't need to apologize about that, it's perfectly fine n.n Thank you for leaving a review though, it's much appreciated.

**JadedGothButterfly: **You really liked the AIM part? I'm glad that someone did, I didn't really like how I typed it lol it could have been better but it did give you a little insight on Kakashi's feelings about Hinata in a way and how much denial he is in about it. Actually Ino is one of the characters that I was definitely going to have give Hinata a make-over. Every time I picture a character going anything in fashion or make-up or hair I always pictured Ino as the girl to do it lol But no it's not going to be TenTen or Hanabi, I plan on actually making it a male but who that male will be you'll just have to wait and see xD

**Cheh: **When the party happens there will be a lot going on in that chapter. I plan on making that chapter completely drama and suspenseful. There will be a tad bit of comedy in it when it comes but it will mainly be drama.

**Love Like Novocaine: **When the dance comes Hinata will be dressed up really pretty, trust me xD

**Akuma Hana: **Awe I'm sorry u.u! The SasuHina scenes will be coming up soon but I'm glad that you did enjoy the chapter.

**Ino Y. Uchiha: **Oh that's cool xD I've seen someone who made a story based on the song too but it's a um NaruHina story I think. And no, I wouldn't have thought you were copying me lol tons of people make stories based off of a song so it's understandable. xD

**DarkennedFlower: **Yes lol I finally updated xD sorry for the long wait but I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter n.n And aww no u.u I'm jealous of your writing skills u.u! I have a hard time keeping Sasuke in character and in your story possessiveness you really keep him and character and I like that in a author xD But thank you n.n

**WinterKaguya: **Yes, the conversation between Sakura and Naruto took place recently. A lot of readers seem to enjoy the fact that Ino is friends with Hinata now, I always tended for her to become friends with Hinata but originally it wasn't going to be until much later in the story but I decided to do it earlier. As for how Sakura knows about Hinata and Naruto's mother will be all revealed in the next chapter n.n Overall thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter xD

&&&&&&&&&

One month has past by since Gaara has come to the high school and ever since he and Hinata have actually become the best of friends. The two who use to always hang around each other up on the roof of the school during lunch, now eat their lunch inside the school right along side Kakashi, Obito, Neji, Lee, TenTen and Shikamaru. Once Sasuke and Naruto left her side she didn't really have anyone to talk to besides Neji, Kakashi or Obito if she caught them around the school. But once Gaara entered the school she finally made a new friend and is no longer really alone without friends anymore.

Lately Obito has been trying his hardest to toughen Hinata up and was quite proud when he heard she stood up to Naruto that day. Obito and Gaara have also become closer friends, in a way it's like hanging around Sasuke and Naruto all over again for the female Hyuga. Obito is loud and goofy just like the blonde whereas Gaara tends to be stoic just like Sasuke but the only thing is Gaara is much meaner than the Uchiha.

Then there is Sakura, who hasn't bothered Hinata in awhile. Hinata figured it had something to do with the day Gaara threatened her because since that day whenever Gaara is near the female Hyuga, Sakura always keeps her distance.

As for Sasuke he went from trying to always send her notes to read from his bedroom from completely ignoring her. It did slightly sting to know that he wasn't even trying to rebel from her words and talk to her anyways but he hasn't and this_** is **_what she wanted...

At times Hinata catches Naruto staring at her but once they meet each other's gaze he would quickly look away with a small smile on his face. She was confused by his actions since this tends to happen a lot but decided just to ignore it and dismiss it by thinking Naruto is being weird.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you" Hinata turned around to see Gaara standing with his hands stuffed into his pockets while smiling softly at her.

It's also been a month since Gaara confessed to her that he has feelings for her. Much hasn't progressed there since Hinata hasn't really yet to respond to him about her feelings. She was confused and didn't know what to do. Gaara likes her and Obito likes her. Despite Obito being her first kiss she didn't really know how she felt about him, she is always very nervous around him and does blush a lot around him but how she feels about Gaara is completely different than how she feels about Obito.

"I was in the restroom" She replied softly to him.

He nodded his head, raising his hand up to his red hair letting his fingers run through his hair. "Have you seen Obito around? He owes me five dollars and that guy has been avoiding me all day today" He frowned.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him either Gaara-kun. Normally he is around Shikamaru or Sai if you can't find him anywhere" She explained. The dark haired female notices whenever Obito can't be found in his normal spots that he hangs around inside the school he is either with Shikamaru somewhere outside staring up at the clouds or hanging out in the back of the school with Sai who goes in the back to smoke privately.

The red head nodded his head, looking down in thought for a few moments. "Are you going to the school's talent show this Friday?" He asked curiously.

"I wasn't intending on it...but can I tell you something in confidence Gaara-kun?" She whispered softly to him. He looked curious as to what she was going to tell him so he said nothing but stare at her, giving her his full attention. Hinata looked around noticing how the locker room was now empty just leaving him and her in the room.

Taking in a deep breath she stared up into his eyes. "To be honest I've always wanted to enter in the talent show because...I have a secret talent that no one really knows about" She confessed to him while looking down at the ground.

His eyes widened while looking down at her. "Really? What talent may that be?" He questioned, growing curious of what it could be.

"Well I-I...I like to sing and I'm very good at it. At least I think I am..."

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to gather up his thoughts. Seeing her sing in front of the entire school would be a good thing, especially if she's a good singer. She would shock the school with her voice but knowing how she is...she's very shy. "I think you should sign up for the talent show and sing"

Her head snapped up looking at the red head with widened eyes. "I-I can't do that!" She said in a shaking tone.

"Sure you can, I'll even sign up for the talent show too and we'll get Obito and Kakashi to sign up as well" He said with a smirk.

"B-But what will you do?"

"You aren't the only one with a hidden talent" He stated. Gaara placed his hand on her shoulders giving her a confident smile. "Instead of hiding within the background you should prove to everyone that you aren't the girl they think you are" He could tell by her expressions she was slightly considering it and just as she was getting ready to respond Ino appeared.

"Hinata-chan!" She grinned widely as she threw her arm around the smaller girl. Since the time she apologized to Hinata on AIM that day nearly a month ago the blonde haired female no longer hangs around Sakura and has become good friends with Hinata now.

"A-Ah, hello Ino-chan" She smiled at the girl, flushing slightly from the close contact.

Ino smiled and turned her head looking at Gaara who was frowning at her. "Geez, every time I see you there is always a frown on your face. You smile at Hinata all the time, why can't you smile at me too?" She pouted while pointing an accusing finger at the male.

He closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "For the mere fact my smile is only meant for her and her only" He stated, opening one eye to glance at the now blushing Hyuga. Seeing this reaction come from her caused him to smirk and Ino to smile a small cunning smile.

"Why don't you two just date already? I see the looks the two of you give each other when you think no one is watching"

Both Gaara and Hinata blushed deeply quickly looking away from each other. Ino shook her head and looked down at her watch. "Awe, come on Hinata we better get going" She stated removing her arm from off the girl's shoulder. The female Hyuga nodded her head grabbing her books out of her locker.

The three walked out of the locker room together and back into the school. Ino looked around noticing that most of the students seem to have left to class already. "Say, no one has been bothering you lately have they?" The blonde asked.

Hinata shook her head. "N-Not really" She replied but what she doesn't know one of the main reasons no one has bothered her was because Gaara has been threatening people which lead them to become filled with fear if they catch Gaara near her.

"That's good" She replied. Her blue eyes gazed off to the side noticing Sasuke and Sakura. "Wow, they seem to be really going at it" She stated, watching the two arguing with each other.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in concern at the two. Lately those two have been arguing more and more lately. She wanted so badly to ask Sasuke what's happening but didn't want to break the one month silence she has been giving to not only to Naruto but to Sasuke too.

Walking past the arguing couple both Sasuke and Hinata glanced at each other for a quick moment until Hinata looked away once Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes the red head, who he is noticing is slowly stealing Hinata away from him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Yes, _Sakura_" He hissed. He turned away from her getting ready to walk away from her but was stopped once he felt her hand grip onto his arm. He turned around giving her a sharp look causing her to tighten her grip on his arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to talk to you! What else could I be doing? I'm tired of you ignoring me, Sasuke-kun"

The Uchiha began laughing. "Ignoring you? Last I can recall the one who was doing all the ignoring was you. You have been avoiding me for three days now and hanging out with that Aishido guy. You know that I don't like him" Sasuke took a pause and smirked down at her widely. "You know what, since you're hanging around him I guess I'll hang around Hinata" He explained.

Her green eyes widened flashing in pure anger. "No! I won't allow you to hang around her. Besides she told you that she's done being your friend nearly several weeks ago" She explained in an angry tone.

"So? That won't stop me from talking to her" He explained just to rub it in her face. He knew for a fact that if he got Hinata alone somewhere she would talk to him...at least that's what he would like. The male Uchiha misses her greatly and feels bad about the whole thing. Lately Naruto hasn't been around him and Sakura, often going around hanging with other students. Naruto does still talk to him but if Sakura's anywhere near him the blonde come within two feet of him.

The pink haired female pouted while shaking her head from side to side. "Please, Sasuke-kun...don't go anywhere near her" She pleaded.

"Tch, whatever...just don't hang around that guy anymore" He said in a stern tone. From the moment he and Sakura started dating she went from being the second most nicest girl he has ever met; next to Hinata of course, to being a complete pain in the ass bitch. In the beginning it appeared as if she really didn't mind him being around Hinata but as time passed by he began noticing how Sakura was slowly becoming the ring leader of the cause why Hinata gets bullied almost everyday.

The raven haired male did of course confront his girlfriend about it and the two got into a pretty heavy argument. Sakura doesn't listen to a word he says, making him question himself as to why has he been with her for so long. There have been times where he came close to dumping her but for some strange reason he can't end this loveless relationship, it's completely one-sided.

"Just as long as you keep your distance from her, I'll keep my distance from Aishido" She whispered softly, linking her arm in with his while wearing a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata looked down at her hand that was currently linked with the red head's hand. She couldn't help but to blush at the contact, his hands are so soft as if he never does anything rough. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto's hands; which are slightly rough and not soft at all, Gaara is the complete opposite. Over the past month he has been so helpful and caring towards her. Always lending her a helping hand, defending her and calling her almost everyday saying to her that he just wanted to hear her voice.

She's never been treated this way before by a guy, not even Sasuke was this caring towards her.

Without realizing it she began to slowly lean in closer towards Gaara as the two walked down the school's hallway. The green eyed male noticed this causing him to blush deeply but he held a stern stoic expression on his face, trying not to display any emotion that he was currently feeling at the moment. He looked over to his left noticing that Ino was giving him a knowing look with a smirk on her face.

_"Tch, she always notices everything! She's so annoying ever since she started hanging around us..." _He pouted turning his head away from her, clearly embarrassed that she caught the blush on his cheeks.

"So I was thinking maybe at lunch we can hang out with Shikamaru and Neji" Ino started while looked over at the two.

"We always sit with them at lunch, so what you're saying shouldn't matter" Gaara said with a sigh. Coming to a stop the three walked into their classroom, the male noticed that Naruto appeared to be the only student in the classroom.

"What are you staring at, Naruto!" Ino yelled while pointing her hand at Naruto, frowning deeply at him when she noticed he was looking at Hinata.

The blonde looked away from them shaking his head. "Nothing, I was merely thinking that's all" He replied, bringing his pen up to his mouth chewing on it.

Gaara, Ino and Hinata all looked at each other and back at the blonde. "Um...Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Naruto asked peering over at Ino with a curious gaze.

"It's just that well...lately you haven't really been yourself and we all know how much you like Sakura but I've been seeing you glaring at her a lot" Ino stated.

His blue eyes looked over at Hinata before averting his gaze over at the window beside him. "It's not really any of your business" He mumbled lowly.

"Why you-! Gah! Jackass..." She muttered to herself as she made her way to her seat beside him. But in her mind she knew it had something to do with Hinata, after all this guy loves her a lot.

"Hey...I know you're not talking to me but has Sakura been bothering you lately?" Naruto asked, never turning his head to look at her directly.

"No she hasn't, thanks to me. I threatened her...so she's been keeping her distance from her" Gaara replied so Hinata wouldn't talk to him.

"Hn" Naruto grunted.

Gaara can easily distinguish different grunt noises seeing how he makes them all the time and he could easily tell that Naruto's grunt was a grunt of approval. He narrowed his eyes staring at the silent blonde, whose eyes were glued to the clouds outside. _"What is his game? First he's mean to her, calls her out during lunch and lately he's always staring at her with concern. And then with what Ino just said...he has been acting strange lately" _He slowly looked away from Naruto and walked to the back of the classroom to sit down as did Hinata.

The room was very silent so silent that it was starting to become awkward. "I wonder where Iruka-sensei and the others are" Ino wondered out loudly.

"I believe there is a meeting outside. Apparently someone was caught smoking on school grounds then there were a few fights. So yeah...they're all most likely outside getting lectured"

Gaara frowned at the blonde. "You could have told us that earlier"

"I assumed that you all knew" He replied.

"Then how come you're in here?" Ino asked curiously.

"I just didn't want to go, so I stayed in the school and-" He paused when he noticed Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room. Naruto glared at the pink haired female, sharply turning his head away from her.

"Ah there you are. We have been looking all over for you" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

The blue eyed male broke out into a small smile. "I knew that you two were talking so I just came back into the classroom to...think about a few things" He muttered the last part while frowning at Sakura. Sasuke arched his eyebrow up in question, looking back and fourth from Sakura and Naruto. Suddenly his black orbs narrowed gazing over at his girlfriend.

"You didn't start anything with Naruto again did you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No, why would I even bother" She shrugged her shoulders up in an uncaring way, walking towards her seat. Her green eyes looked to the back of the room at Hinata and the red haired male. Gaara was staring at her intensely, the stare was unbearable...so tense and frightening. Never in her life has she feared someone as much as she fears him.

"What are you looking at Haruno?" Gaara asked in malice with a menacing smirk consuming his face.

The room suddenly became tense, Naruto even turned around from his seat to look at Gaara and had to admit that glare of his is pretty scary. Sasuke on the other hand ignored the glare and stepped in front of Sakura staring harshly at Gaara. "I don't like the way you're looking at my girlfriend. Why don't you avert that glare of yours elsewhere"

"Oh how cute, Sasuke is standing up for the bitch" Gaara snorted becoming abnormally angry that Sasuke was even talking to him. He couldn't stand Sasuke and knew if he had any giving moment he would gladly like to punch the guy. But what held back because of Hinata, but he knew one day he would snap.

"Tch. I know about you Gaara and I'd have to say I'm just as bad...maybe even worst if I'm provoked" Sasuke explained while looking behind him at Sakura, noticing her eyes widened in fear. He never seen her look so frightened before and just felt the need to block Gaara's view from Sakura.

Naruto looked at Hinata noticing the concern in her eyes as she was looking over at Gaara. He frowned to himself, parting his lips closing his bright blue eyes. "Just leave it alone, Sasuke. It's not even worth it to start a fight over nothing"

Sasuke frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line sharply turning his head away from Gaara. "Fine" He muttered out with force. He turned his back on the blonde and sat down at his seat with a pout on his face.

"Wimp" Gaara mumbled to himself which Ino heard causing her to burst in a fit of giggles. Sakura shot her a glare as did Sasuke since he heard it too, but decided not to comment on it from the look coming from Naruto.

"Geez, it must be a long lecture. No one has come in the classroom yet" Ino whined loudly.

Naruto looked out of the classroom and out the window noticing Obito was looking up at the window glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes turning his eyes away from the Uchiha, trying to ignore him and not let his glaring get to him. Lately he has been noticing Obito glaring at him a lot and even once he bumped into the blonde really hard almost making him fall. Naruto wanted so badly to say something about it but Kakashi pulled Obito away before the Uchiha could do anything else. Standing up from his seat he grabbed his bag causing everyone to look over at him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Out the school, my father was picking me up anyways since we had a few things to take care of" He turned his head looking back over at Hinata. "My father told me to tell you that _he_ misses you coming over" He stated noticing how Sakura was watching him with narrowed eyes. Looking away from Sakura he grinned widely at Sasuke. "You're still coming over later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there" He replied.

Naruto nodded his head turning away from everyone as he walked out the door. Once he left Ino sighed out loudly becoming rather bored, whereas Hinata thought about Naruto's words. Something about the way he said it sounded like he was not referring to his father but Naruto himself. She didn't know what it was but something about Naruto is changing. Shaking her head trying to remove any thoughts about the blonde. _'I mustn't think about him!" _She nodded her head trying to confirm it with herself.

Gaara looked up at the clock when the bell rang. "Well staying in the classroom proved to be a waste of time" He mumbled to himself as he stood up from his seat. He felt someone staring at him causing him to turn his head to find not only Sakura staring at him but Sasuke as well. Frowning at the two he turned his head away looking down at Hinata. "Come on, let's go"

Ino stood up as well walking towards the two. "So what are we doing today?" She smiled widely at them.

"_We_ are doing nothing but Hinata and I are doing something in private without you" He reached down and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling the blushing girl up to her feet.

"No fair! You're so stingy Gaara, keeping Hinata all to yourself like that" Ino pouted.

"You're such a traitor Ino..." Sakura said lowly while looking at the blonde. Ino slowly turned her body around to face the pink haired female.

"How am I a traitor? Just because I don't hang around you anymore and because we aren't friends?"

Sakura attempted to say something but Sasuke beat her to it. "Let's not start a pointless argument. You have other friends besides Ino and anyways when you were friends with her you two were constantly arguing with each other. To be quite frank it's better the way things are..." He sighed leaning back in his seat.

Hinata tugged on Gaara's hand causing him to look over at her. He nodded his head and began walking towards the door along with Hinata right beside him. Ino watched the two leave the classroom; once they left she turned her head sharply at Sasuke. "I don't see how you can be with such a bitch, Sasuke-kun. You've changed a lot, hell even Naruto doesn't seem to like Sakura anymore. I wonder why..." She wondered out loud while narrowing her eyes at Sakura.

"I don't know why, Naruto's is a weird guy" She stated while shrugging her shoulders up with smirk on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara pulled Hinata close to his side; he couldn't take his eyes off of her as they were walking together. "Hinata..." He started off. Hinata turned her head to look up at him noticing the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was wondering if maybe...you'll want to be my girl-"

"HINATA!!"

Gaara groaned to himself turning his head seeing Obito running towards them with a wide grin on his face. _"He always comes at the worst moments" _Gaara frowned while looking at the Uchiha.

"You know school is over, they let us out earlier because of all the stuff that has happened earlier" He explained, placing his right hand into his pocket leaning back slightly.

"You know you owe me five dollars" Gaara stated in a bored tone.

Obito chuckled nervously to himself. "Heh, I do? I didn't realize that I did" He continued laughing only causing Gaara to frown at the raven haired male. "Don't worry I'll pay you back. Hey Kakashi and I are thinking about joining the talent show this Friday, will you two be there to back us up?"

"Actually Hinata was thinking about signing up as well" Gaara stated with a smirk causing Hinata to blush from the attention she was receiving from Obito.

His dark colored orbs widened at hearing this, turning his head to look over at Hinata. "Is it true? What will you be doing?"

"S-Singing..." She said in a small timid voice.

Obito seemed interested at hearing that confession. "I never knew that you could sing. Sing something for me right now...I want to hear you sing" He pleaded with the Hyuga.

Shaking her head from side to side she parted her lips. "I-I never really sang for anyone before, no one but myself" She explained.

"Oh! I got it; we should all join the talent show together. Like a band, Kakashi was going to play the drums while I was playing the guitar" He looked at Gaara with a curious gaze. "Can you do anything?"

"Bass guitar" He replied.

"Great! We all will make a band for the show and Hinata can be the singer. We'll be great and so cool, we're bound to win" He grinned in excitement. Hinata looked unsure about it but Obito looked so happy about the idea even Gaara was smiling about it. "So what do you say Hinata?"

Gaara looked down at her waiting to hear her answer; the female Hyuga looked up at Gaara and Obito and smiled. "S-Sure"

"YES!" Obito grinned.

&&&&&&&&&

The blonde haired male waited outside of the school near the walls, fully well knowing that Gaara, Obito and Hinata would be coming out soon. He really needed to talk to Hinata, what Sakura had said to him a weeks ago was bugging him. The pink haired girl was blackmailing him but something about it seemed a bit off balanced. He just didn't know what it was...

His ears perked up when he heard Obito's loud voice. He turned around and stepped in front of the three noticing how Obito shielded Hinata behind him whereas Gaara took a step forward staring at him with a frown but his eyes held curiosity.

"I need to talk to Hinata...in private" Naruto stated seriously.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or have you forgotten?" The red head stated. Hinata peered from behind Obito looking at the blonde noticing the pleading look in his eyes once they made eye contact. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about seemed pretty serious judging by the way he was looking at her.

"I haven't forgotten anything but I really need-"

Obito groaned loudly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You said that already Blondie, look she doesn't want to talk to you and you're starting to really annoy me"

Naruto could hear the anger in lacing in his tone but he ignored it. "Look fine if you don't want me to talk to her I won't but I will address this to all of you. Sakura...she said something to me awhile ago and I can't really tell you the details but it's the only reason why I haven't been myself around you. I know in the beginning I ignored you a lot and I was a complete jerk to you. I don't really deserve another chance to be your friend...but I really am sorry about everything. But I'm doing this to protect...someone" He explained.

"So let me get this straight. You've been bullying Hinata to protect someone?" Gaara snorted. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"I'm being serious, Sakura-chan somehow knows something about someone very important to me...and she's planning on telling the whole school if she catches me talking to Hinata. I can't let that happen..." The blonde's hands tightened into a fist, looking down with narrowed eyes.

Obito and Gaara held their impassive faces while Hinata looked concerned. Before she could even realize it she began talking. "What did Sakura-san say to you?" She asked curiously.

Gaara turned his head to look at her, being quite shocked that she actually spoke to Naruto. She looked up at Gaara noticing giving her a look but she gazed away once Naruto spoke.

"It's really private...I wouldn't want to talk about it in front of you two" He stated. He noticed the look in Obito and Gaara's eyes and it was clear to say they weren't having it. His bright blue eyes then gazed over at Hinata; her expression appeared as if she were contemplating rather or not to talk to him. Giving her a pleading look, he parted his lips. "Please…I won't bother you anymore until you are ready to talk to me" He begged her taking a step forward only for Gaara to take a step forward as well, as if he were daring Naruto to take another step closer.

Hinata walked around Obito, she nodded her head putting on a serious expression. "You have five minutes" She said in a tone Naruto wasn't use to. It held such authority…the Hinata he remembers never really talked like that before.

The raven haired male narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Are you sure about this Hinata?" He asked never tearing his eyes away from Naruto.

"I-I'm sure, I'll be right back"

Both Gaara and Obito nodded their heads watching as Naruto lead Hinata away from the two males. Once they were out of their sight Gaara frowned a bit to himself, not liking the fact the blonde was talking to Hinata. "What do you think Sakura said to him?" Obito asked.

"Who knows…for all we know this could be a ploy just to get her alone" The red head explained. Both males looked at each other before walking quickly to follow Hinata and Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto lead Hinata to the cherry blossom tree near the high school. Turning around he looked at her with a serious expression. "A few weeks ago Sakura approached me about my mother's past…" He looked away from Hinata and off to the side. "I'm sure you remember what my mom did for a living" He trailed off.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, she clearly remembers growing up as a child seeing Naruto's mother because before she even met Naruto her mother was actually good friends with the blonde's mother. From what Naruto has told her, his mother use to strip for a living. She remembers countless times spending the weekend over to Naruto's house along with Sasuke and how his parents would constantly argue about everything.

"H-How does she even know about you're mother?"

"That's what I don't know and it's ticking me off. She seems to know about your mother as well…" He turned his head to look back at her. Apparently in the past from his knowledge Hinata's mother was also a stripper in the past but he knew that she was no longer in that industry of doing something like that for a career. "I don't want our mother's business to be put out there like that. She told me if she catches me talking to you that she will leak out everything about our mothers…so I've been protecting our mothers" He explained to her.

The female Hyuga couldn't believe what she was hearing, how had Sakura even find out about her mother and moreover Naruto's mother. Doing this she would gain nothing all because she is trying to keep Naruto and Sasuke to herself. "I see…" She replied in a soft tone.

The blonde sighed in frustration. "Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura is blackmailing me. I just can't tell him but I needed to tell you" He elucidated while looking down at the female Hyuga standing in front of him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can ask me anything Hinata" Naruto said while gazing down at her curiously.

She shifted her body from side to side, bringing her finger up to her lip placing it into her mouth biting down on it lightly. "What do you see in Sakura? Why did you abandon Sasuke and I? Why did you abandon me…?"

Naruto could clearly hear the pain in her voice and it hurts him to know that he caused her pain. He lifted his hand up, his tan hand heading towards her cheek but noticed how she flinched as if she didn't want him to touch him. Seeing this caused him to recoil his hand. "Sorry" He muttered.

"W-Well?" She pressed on still waiting to hear his answer.

"Sakura to me was someone who I thought at the time was extremely pretty. Well maybe not extremely…but she was pretty enough. I was always so jealous that you were always so close to Sasuke, every time I looked at you two he always had you in his arms, hugging you, holding your hand even kissing your forehand. It was like I never had your full attention like he had…so when Sakura-chan came along I wanted to make you jealous so you'll notice me" He confessed.

"You still never seemed to really get it so I started hanging around her to make you jealous…I didn't realize that I was abandoning you" He looked into her eyes with a sadden expression. "I really hate myself for treating you in such a horrible way"

"What do you mean by…j-jealous?" The female Hyuga asked curiously while arching her eyebrows up in question.

The blonde haired blue eyed male blushed, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously. "What I mean by that is…I well…I really love you Hinata and I have for a very long time now" He confessed very quickly.

"E-Eh…" Her eyes amplified at his declaration of love for her. She would have never guessed that he liked her; despite him being very obvious about it, she was clearly too dense to notice it. This is the third confession she has encountered, they were coming out of no where. Hinata didn't even know how to respond to his confession, she didn't want to hurt him but she never viewed Naruto in that way before. To her Naruto has always been like a brother to her and nothing more. Sure there has been a few times where he made her blush but that's beside the point.

"N-Naruto I-"

"You don't have to say anything, I can already tell you don't feel the same way for me just by looking in your eyes right now" He smiled sadly at her.

It was such a heart breaking smile that it brought tears to Hinata's eyes. She hurt him...and she felt bad for doing so. Sure there was apart of her that was still upset with Naruto for treating her like crap and hanging around Sakura just to make her jealous but this smile…this smile pained her.

"Hey why are you crying?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I-I feel bad because…I'm not able to return your affection" She whimpered, her head hung low with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Don't cry Hinata, its okay. Besides rather you don't feel the same way for me that I do you, I'll always love you despite anything that goes on between us" He stated to her with a widened cheerful grin. "So stop crying, you don't need to shed any tears on me…it's not really worth it"

The Hyuga lifted up her head; sniffing a bit she wiped her eyes with her hand. Seeing him smile that bright smile he always use to shine back when they were friends made her smile.

"Well I have to get going, my father should be here any minute" He stated, waving at her as he walked passed her. He looked to the side noticing that Obito and Gaara were near. He continued walking pass the two but stopped momentarily. "Please take care of her for me" He muttered to the two males, with a shadow cast over his eyes.

Once the blonde was out of sight both Obito and Gaara looked at each other, they had heard everything that was spoken between the blonde and the dark haired female. Gaara knew after hearing something so private such as that not to tell a soul, as did Obito. The male Uchiha looked down at Gaara with a pout on his face.

"I can't believe he confessed to her but in a way I feel bad that she turned him down" Obito sighed. "Oh well, do you and Hinata need a ride?" He asked as his coal black eyes looking over at the red head.

Gaara shook his head. "No, my sister always picks me up and today Hinata is coming home with me to meet my siblings" He stated. Noticing the jealous look in Obito's eyes almost made him smirk but it held it back so they wouldn't argue.

"Oh…well see you later and tell Hinata I'll catch her later" He grinned.

"Yeah, later" Gaara waved, walking away from the Uchiha heading towards Hinata. While making his way towards the girl he continued thinking about the conversation between Hinata and Naruto. Finally making his way towards her he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She smiled at him nodding her head. "I'm fine G-Gaara-kun"

He nodded his head, extending his hand out towards her. Motioning for her to place her hand into his, once she placed her soft delicate hand into his, he couldn't help but to smile. "You're so cute, Hinata"

Hinata blushed deeply turning her head away from him. "I-I'm not…"

"No, you're right…you're gorgeous" He smiled at her. He couldn't help but to let out a chuckle when he noticed her surprised expression. His thoughts then went back to what he was previously going to say to her before he was interrupted by Obito. He was planning on asking Hinata to be his girlfriend but maybe he was interrupted for a reason…maybe it's too soon to rush into a relationship.

"I-I think Gaara-kun is very handsome…" She whispered so inaudibly that he barely caught a word of it.

He blushed deeply turning his head away from hers but before he knew it he felt a strong arm grasp around his neck. "Whoa! I finally get to meet the pretty girl Gaara has been hiding from me for so long" Kankurou grinned widely.

Hinata's eyes widened at the slightly taller dark haired male. "U-Um…"

"I'm Kankurou, Gaara's older brother. I spoke a few words to you over the phone once but I'm not sure if you remember me or not" He chuckled.

"Ah, hello it's nice to meet you Kankurou-san, my name is Hyuga Hinata" She smiled politely at him causing the brown haired male to blush and squeal in delight.

"She's so cute!" He exclaimed with a wide gleeful smile.

Gaara frowned pushing his older brother away from him. "Don't you dare get any ideas; you aren't allowed within two feet of her…" He paused moving his face closer in his older brother's face. "Because if you do, I will _seriously_ hurt you" He smirked threateningly at the now shivering in fear Kankurou.

"Y-Yeah…sure" He moved away from his younger brother. "U-Um Temari is in the car waiting for you two, so let's go before she starts yelling. You know how fussy she can get" He chuckled nervously quickly running away from the two.

"Tch. He's such a pain…" He mumbled to himself, bringing his hand up to his head. He then tugged on Hinata's hand pulling her along with him. "My brother can be a pervert at times and that's why I didn't want him around you" Gaara explained to the foot shorter girl.

"I-I understand" She replied while gazing away from him to hide her blush that was rising on her cheeks. She felt so shy and awkward around Gaara that it was sometimes hard to function correctly in front of him. Since the moment the two became friends despite the awkwardness that she sometimes feels, she's lucky to have a friend like him who sticks by her side no matter what.

Without realizing she suddenly felt herself pulled into Gaara's chest. She looked up into his sea green eyes being quite surprise by this sudden movement. "G-Gaara-kun…?" She asked in question.

The red head said nothing for a few moments just staring down at her with an unexplainable expression in his eyes. "One day when I'm comfortable with doing it and if it's okay with you…I would like to kiss you" He said lowly to her, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips.

Her eyes widened at his words, it brought a blush to her face remembering the day that they almost did kiss but was interrupted. Noticing how he was staring at her lips she instinctively licked her lips in almost in anticipation. "I-I wouldn't mind…" She finally replied.

He smiled softly at her leaning forward he gave her cheek a soft kiss. "Until that moment I will continue giving you kiss there" He said, leaning away from her. "Come on let's go…my sister will be pissed at me for taking a long time" Hinata nodded her head, letting out a giggle while unknowingly bringing her hand up to her cheek to touch the spot where Gaara's lips had just been.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire time Hinata was over Gaara's house she was hounded with questions by Temari. Apparently the blonde haired female wanted to know how she felt about her younger brother, while Kankurou kept staring at her with an absentminded look on his face while sighing repeatedly. "You know my brother thinks it's cute how you wear long skirts and baggy sweaters to your two braided ponytails" The brown haired male stated.

Gaara spit out his water that he was drinking which sprayed on Temari. "What the hell, Gaara!" Temari yelled out in anger from being soaking wet from the water. She frowned and stood up walking out of the kitchen in a foul mood.

"Geez, you're really going to get it when Hinata goes home" Kankurou sighed with a smirk on his face.

The red head shot him a heated glare before turning his head to look at the blushing Hyuga. "I didn't say that…he's just trying to embarrass me" Gaara explained with a blush on his cheeks.

Kankurou shook his head. "No, I'm not lying. You did tell me that a few weeks ago Gaara. You said and I quote 'I like how different she is from other girls. Most girls at our school wear such short skirts and it leaves nothing to the imagination but with her…she obviously dresses the way she does because she's comfortable. Everything about her is just so…cute' and that's what you said" Kankurou stated honestly.

Gaara sat there with a beet red face unable to form any words. It was clear to sat he was humiliated by his brother in front of Hinata. The female looked over at the mortified red head with a small smile on her face; no one has ever said something like that about her before. She has always been judged by her choice of clothes by many students but she felt most comfortable in what she wears.

"Arigatou…Gaara-kun"

Hearing this snapped Gaara out of his stupor and looked at the girl. Kankurou grinned widely at the two. "See I told you if she were to hear that she would like it" The brown haired then stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll leave you two kiddies alone" He snickered. Once he left the kitchen leaving the two high school students alone, Gaara's eyes gazed away from Hinata.

"Do you know what song you intend on singing at the talent show?" He asked, still not being able to look directly at her yet.

She nodded her head. "Mhm, it's a song that I wrote a few months ago…before you came to our school. It's about my feelings and how I felt once Sasuke and Naruto started treating me differently…" Hinata explained.

He then turned his head over to look at her. "Can you sing it for me?"

"N-No…and only because I want the song only to be heard during the talent show"

"Well how are Obito, Kakashi and I supposed to know how to play the song? We don't want to be off key while you sing. Tell me what kind of feel the song it suppose to sound like"

"Um…slightly heartrending but captivating at the same time. Something that would pull others in to wanting to hear more, if you want I can w-write the music notes for you guys" She offered.

"You can write music notes?" He asked in an astounded tone.

"T-There are a lot of things I can do that people wouldn't expect of me…" She replied with a tinted colored crimson blush on her cheeks.

Gaara smirked to himself, leaning his forearms on the table looking at the girl sitting across from him. "You sure are full of surprises Hyuga Hinata. I really like that about you, there is never a dull moment with you. I really value my friendship with you...you mean a lot to me, like the moment I told you that I would protect you, I really meant it"

Hinata blushed deeply looking down at her hands that were residing on her lap. "I-I value my friendship with you as well" They both look at each other and smiled, happy to know that they found a friend who they appreciate.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Days had past and it was now Friday, throughout the week Gaara, Obito and Kakashi had practiced the written music notes Hinata had given them. They were all quite curious how she sounds, Obito was beginning to wonder if she could really sing at all but wanted to put his trust in her and believe her. When signing up for the talent show everyone seemed slightly shocked that Hinata was even joining it considering how soft spoken she is.

Kakashi suggested dressing the part of a rock band because he thought it would be cool so they all wore black clothes, while Hinata wore a simple black shirt and black baggy jeans. The Uchiha pouted slightly at seeing her clothes since he wanted to see her wear something more revealing which lead to an argument between Obito and Gaara, about what she should wear and what she shouldn't.

Backstage was a mess everyone was trying to prepare themselves for the oncoming show, it was just plain hectic. Obito peered out the curtains backstage looking out at everyone in the audience. "Man, it sure is a lot of people out there" His coal black eyes landed on his younger cousin. The two Uchiha's glared at each other for the longest before Obito was yanked away from the curtains.

"Stop looking out there, you do realize someone is performing out there. You could distract them" Gaara frowned.

"Tch" The raven haired male pouted, while folding his arms across his chest. He was still upset with the argument he and Gaara had gotten into about Hinata's clothes. His eyes peered over at Hinata noticing that Kakashi was trying to hardest to calm the girl down.

"Relax, everything will be okay Hinata" The masked male reassured the Hyuga in a soothing tone.

"I-I'm just so nervous…" She whimpered clutching onto the bottom of her shirt. Kakashi smiled softly at her placing his hand on her shoulder causing the younger girl to look up into his black eyes.

"We'll all be there beside you, no need to be nervous"

Hinata nodded her head smiling at him but her eyes widened once she heard the principal call out the next band which was them. The Ravens; a name which Obito had come up with since no one could think of a name for the band, for the talent show.

"YES! That's us, let's go out there and show them what we can do" He grinned widely. Gaara and Kakashi looked at the hyper male and sighed, although they wouldn't admit it but they were pretty excited about it just as much as he was.

Getting they're equipment ready before the curtains pulled opened, Gaara stood to the right of Hinata with his guitar in hand while Obito stood on the far left. Kakashi in the back with his drums while Hinata in the front of the microphone, shaking like a leaf on a tree. She was extremely nervous to sing in front of everyone, no one has ever heard her sing before not even her own brother. She blushed deeply shaking her head furiously.

"I-I can't do this!" She cried out, making the three males turn their head to look at the female.

"Yes you can Hinata. There is no reason to be afraid of anyone out there, if you have to just imagine that the audience is empty" Obito stated.

"Or just picture someone who you most feel comfortable with out there and sing like there was no tomorrow. You can do this" Kakashi assured her.

Hinata looked over at Gaara with widened eyes, but deep within those Hyuga eyes of hers was a look silently asking Gaara if she could really do this. The red head smiled warmly at her, the most sincere smile that she has ever seen him give her, as he parted his lips. "You can do this…_mai bara_"

She blushed deeply and nodded her head, knowing that if he said she could do it then she knew she could. But unknown to her or Gaara both Obito and Kakashi were glaring holes in the back of Gaara's head.

Once the curtains opened everyone gasped in shock at seeing Hinata on stage. Whispers began escalating amongst everyone until Sakura began laughing. "Ha-ha, you expect us to believe the school's weirdo can sing? HA! The girl can barely talk let alone take up for herself. Why did you even enter into this talent show? You can't even do-"

"Just shut up forehead and let her sing! You haven't even heard her yet to judge her" Ino yelled out in anger, turning around in her seat staring at the green eyed female. When she noticed she left Sakura speechless she turned back around looking at Hinata and gave her thumbs up. "Prove her wrong" She shouted at Hinata, making the female blush.

Her white eyes gazed around the audience noticing how most of the crowd while giving her unpleasant looks but she looked at her brother and his friends they were all giving her encouraging smiles. Then there was Naruto…he even gave her a nod of encouragement too, which slightly surprised her. Sakura on the other hand was looking at her with disgust and Sasuke didn't seem to be really paying attention to her, from what she could see he was currently having a glaring contest with Obito and Kakashi.

She looked over at Gaara who nodded his head, seeing this she took a deep breath. "M-My name is Hyuga Hinata and I will be p-performing a song that I wrote myself a f-few-"

"Shut up and just get off the stage!"

"Yeah, no one cares about you or your stupid song"

The crowd just went haywire and tears began to erupt from her eyes, she didn't know what to do. In her mind she knew that this would be a bad idea. She attempted to run off the stage but a voice stopped her.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at the person who had now stood up from their seat. "You're not even giving her a chance. It obviously took a lot of courage for my little sister to even sign up for this talent show. I'm sick and tired of hearing everyday you dumb asses put her down, the next negative thing I hear about my sister coming from anyone of you, I'm seriously going to kick your ass" Neji hissed in pure venom as he glared so harshly at everyone that it appeared veins were popping out from the corners of his eyes.

No one spoke a word at hearing the male Hyuga's threat; they were too frightened to even say another word. Neji frowned deeply and closed his eyes, sitting back down in his seat. Lee and TenTen looked at their best friend in shock while Shikamaru smirked to himself. Originally he was going to say something but Neji stood up before he even had a chance to say anything.

The female Hyuga looked over at her brother with widened eyes; she then put on a determined facial expression walking back to the microphone. "Like I was saying this is a song I wrote a few weeks ago and I titled it…Sober" She turned around and looked at her band and nodded her head. They all began to play their instruments as Hinata took in a deep breath and held the microphone in her hands.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

The students stared with widened eyes looking up at the stage; they were clearly impressed by her voice. "Wow…I never knew Hinata could sing like this" TenTen said in awe while Lee's eyes were wider than what they normally are.

"Yeah I never knew either…" Neji whispered in shock.

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath  
'Cause what's the use?  
_

Naruto and Sasuke were listening to the lyrics of the song feeling that her song had something to do with how she felt when they left her. "So amazing…" Naruto whispered out breathlessly. Sakura sent him a sharp glare which Naruto merely ignored. The pink haired female scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's a horrible singer, you're just tone death"

"The only one tone death is you Sakura" Naruto fumed.

Sasuke looked back at the two seeing how he was sitting in the middle of the two. "Would you two numskulls be so kind to shut the hell up" He hissed causing them both to huff and cross their arms across their chest.

_Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play"  
But I, I am fallin'  
And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Kakashi had wide eyes the entire time he was playing his drums, he had no idea that big beautiful singing voice could come from such a small shy girl. His black eyes gazed over at Obito who seemed to wear a shock expression while Gaara seemed to be more into the music he was playing since he held such a concentrated expression, playing his guitar with his eyes closed.

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm lookin' for myself, sober_

Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Lookin' for myself, sober

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'til it goes bad  
'Til you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry 'never again'  
Broken down in agony, just tryin' find a friend, oh, oh_

Hinata continued singing, pouring her heart out into the song as much as she could. Her eyes continued gazing in the middle of the room at Sasuke, who was staring at her with amplified eyes. She stared at him for a few more seconds before looking away from him, as her gazed began looking at the top of people's head more so than looking directly at them.

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Once she finished singing she mumbled a small 'thank you' into the microphone. The audience stared up at her completely speechless; she was beginning to think maybe she wasn't all that good of a singer like she thought she was until she heard clapping. Her eyes looked down at the second row and couldn't help but to smile seeing that Ino was the first person that was clapping for her, then Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and TenTen. The next thing she knew more and more people started cheering for her, the only ones who seemed not to be cheering was Sakura and her crew of friends, who stared at her in a revulsion way.

Naruto even stood up clapping despite Sakura constantly trying to yank him back down in his seat. Her eyes then landed on Sasuke who had a small smile on his face before he stood up and walked away eventually out of the auditorium. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the principal came out.

"Well that was The Ravens" Tsunade smiled while giving Hinata's shoulders a small squeeze. The older woman gave a curt nod to the band motioning the four to leave the stage once the curtain closed.

Once the four were hidden behind the curtains Obito grinned widely quickly running over towards Hinata, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist picking her up off the ground swinging her around in circles. "You have such a beautiful voice Hinata and you did so well out there" He grinned widely as he stopped swinging her, stopping looking down into her eyes, he suddenly leaned down kissing her softly on her lips in front of Gaara and Kakashi.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gaara snapped, glaring harshly at the Uchiha.

Obito pulled his lips away from the now blushing girl. "Um I believe it's called a kiss" Obito explained while staring at Gaara with a blank expression. The red head frowned taking a step closer towards Obito into he was standing directly in front of him, reaching out he grabbed the older male by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Or what? Besides, I like kissing her whenever I can…" He trailed off wearing a childish pout on his face, being completely unfazed by the grip Gaara had him in.

"Alright that's enough you two, knock it off" Kakashi sighed, pushing the two males away from each other. "Obito you obviously did that on purpose to make Gaara jealous, you know how much he likes her. And Gaara threatening Obito wouldn't help anything; the guy is probably stronger than you"

Gaara snorted. _"Tch, I highly doubt he is stronger than me" _His green eyes then gazed over at Hinata who still at a blush on her cheeks. He was beyond jealous that Obito had the nerve to kiss Hinata right in front of him when he clearly knows how much he likes her. And it pains him even more before he wants to be the only one who touches her and no other male…

The silver haired male then looked at Hinata. "Are you okay little princess?" Kakashi asked in concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay…I-I need to get some fresh air, please excuse me" She said and quickly left.

"This is your entire fault for making such a big deal idea about it" Obito frowned while looking at Gaara.

"Whatever" Gaara mumbled leaving out of the room to go after Hinata. Once he left Kakashi glared harshly at the Uchiha and hit Obito in the back of his head rather hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined while rubbing his now sore head.

"You're an idiot" Kakashi sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara looked around for Hinata for a few minutes until he finally saw her standing by the window looking outside. "Hinata…" He whispered softly to her but loud enough for her to hear him. She turned around smiling softly at him while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Y-Yes?"

Walking up to the girl with his right hand in his pocket, he stopped until he was standing a few inches away from her. "Do you like me?" He asked in a serious tone. He hated that it has been a month since he has expressed his feelings to her and she has yet to say anything back. In the beginning he did tell her not to say anything but he thought after at least two days she would say something but she never did. He never loved anyone before and he was afraid of getting rejected by her, the one he nicknames…his rose.

The female Hyuga narrowed her eyes looking away from Gaara with a crimson blush on her cheeks. "I-I do like you…I'm sorry for never saying anything. I was too nervous…" She stated.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief. "I'm happy that you and I share the same affection for one another" He smiled softly at her.

L-Likewise"

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity just staring at each other until Shikamaru crept up behind the two. "You know you guys won the talent show and you weren't even present to receive your reward" The lazy male smirked when the two jumped up in surprise at hearing his voice.

"A-Ah, we really won?" Hinata asked with a wide smile.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Yeah, Kakashi accepted the reward while loud mouth Obito started saying a long drawn out speech but Tsunade-sama stopped him before he could continue on any further" He chuckled. His dark brown eyes then gazed over at Gaara with a bored expression. "You've been really looking out for Hinata, her brother really appreciates that as do I" He stated with a curt nod.

"It's nothing"

"Well I gotta go, catch you later" He waved walking off.

Gaara watched Shikamaru leave until he could no longer see him, turning his head back over to face Hinata he placed his hand on Hinata's cheek caressing it. "I'm really proud of you mai bara" He said softly to her leaning forward pressing his forehead against hers, letting his lips graze against her lips for a few seconds before pulling back giving her a kiss on her cheek.

&&&&&&&&&

Unknown to the two a certain Uchiha was watching the two from the other side of the school, standing near a window. His fist tighten up while his face contorted into one of pure anger and jealously. "I'm losing her more and more…" He said to himself, although his face held anger and jealously…his eyes held nothing but pain and regret.

Uchiha Sasuke had abandoned his number one best friend and for what?

All for a girl who he could honestly could care less about anymore, Haruno Sakura.

"_I'm such an idiot…" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I know many people were probably assuming Hinata was going to sing the song 'You Belong with Me' but I'm actually saving that song for much later in the story. Sorry for all those who were expecting to see it in this chapter u.u this chapter has to be the longest chapter next to chapter seven. Its 24 pages, that's a lot lol.

I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. Naruto wants to be friends with Hinata again but he is still giving her space like it wanted. As for the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing, I plan on trying to explain that whole thing in the next chapter. Obito is starting to see Gaara as competition so you'll be seeing a lot of rivalry going on between those two as well as an upcoming fight.

If you all remember Kiba was in one of the flashbacks pertaining to Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke's past. He will be making an appearance in the high school as a new student but that won't be until much later into the story. I won't say this story will be extra long but long enough…maybe about thirty chapters or so.

So please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Twelve

**Chidori: **Awe, thank you very much. I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much. Well to answer your question this story will end as a SasuHina but until then it's GaaHina.

**Jecka-hime22: **I am thinking about letting Hinata and Naruto become friends again before she befriends Sasuke again, after all he did apologize to her and explain just why he was acting the way he was to her. So now there is a better understanding behind that whole thing. Lol, I'm a huge fan of SasuHina just as much as you are so I can understand what you're trying to say xD

**xREILAx**: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Hinata1020569: **Here's the updated chapter at last lol hope you enjoy it.

**Blazer.4123: **Awe, really? Thank you! xD 

**Ihatewritersblck101: **In a way I did think I made things more difficult for myself by the way I was writing things but I figured out how I'm going to map out everything for the later chapters and everything will fall into place.

**Kiki Alessandra: **I thought by adding that part to the story will show that Hinata is slowly starting to gain confidence in herself by singing in front of everyone the way she did; which shocked most of the students in her school with her voice. Well as far as Kakashi goes everyone will finally know what's going on in Kakashi's mind in the next chapter. From what he thinks about Sakura and Sasuke to his feelings about Hinata. A fight scene between Gaara and Sasuke can be done but any fight scene that will be happening will be during the party Madara and Tobi are planning at their parents cabin which will be taken place three chapters from this one. Everything will be explained as to how Sakura knows everything about Naruto and Hinata's mothers in this chapter. But there will be a backfire in Sakura's plan because Naruto does have some information on her to blackmail her as well. All of that is in this chapter. The dance will be in chapter fourteen and there will be an all out war amongst all the men who protect and/or love Hinata. Her transformation will be one that will shock not only Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke but everyone else who will be at the dance as well. And yes the story will be long lol Originally I was going to stop the story once they all get out of school for the summer but I've decided to end the story in their twelve grade year.

**Onlyluna: **Well she will be with Gaara for a little while throughout the story so I hope that you enjoy those parts of the GaaHina.

**Kira Acumichi: **Lol thanks for the review

**Sincerly- MiSS J: **Well since you would like to see some ShikaHina, I can see what I can do and maybe I'll add a little fluff in there for you xD

**Artic Fox1: **Finally I updated after a few weeks, sorry for the late update but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This one will most likely be one of my least favorite chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it better than I do lol

**SinShu: **Yes, I will continue everything xD The song everyone will be waiting for won't be until most likely the second the last chapter of the story.

**Saki-Hime: **Don't worry in this chapter Naruto found a way to blackmail Sakura but you'll have to see in the future chapters if everything will work out as planned.

**Loyal reader123: **Wow, really? I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was the most exciting chapter. This chapter isn't so much as exciting u.u maybe it will be for you...I hope o.o lol xD

**ImCutePoison: **Don't worry everything will go smoothly for Gaara when that time comes. But once GaaHina pairing happens the two will be together for awhile but I just can't tell you for how many chapters. Naruto will make more progress with Hinata than Sasuke will. Sasuke has some more progress to but he will be getting there soon enough. I think by how I created Sasuke in this story I made him OOC, for me Sasuke can be very easy to keep in character but I have a hard time keeping him in character, there is always a slight detail about him that I tend to change. But I'm working on a story that I intend on keeping Sasuke in character. That gave me an idea. Thanks for that suggestion, I will use that for a future chapter maybe right after the dance sometime. xD

**Lone Silver Angel: **Yes, Kiba xD He won't be in the story until maybe around chapter sixteen; it depends on how I type the story. And if you remember in the flashback Sasuke told Kiba that he was dating Hinata just so Kiba could stay away from Hinata, so when Kiba makes his debut in the story as a main/supporting character there will be confusion, jealously and rivarly going on between the guys lol. I picture Neji has having soft hands but I picture Gaara having soft hands the most, I don't know why though lol

**Sepsis: **You know I would have to argree with you on that. I don't care too much for singing characters either, but it does depend in a way (Has two stories with characters singing u.u) lol but I do like that song Sober as well. xD

**ShikaMariUchiha: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you enjoy this story, a few people who have reviewed for this story in the past don't really care for it for many various of reasons but I'm happy to know that others enjoy it and leaves reveiws for each chapter. I'm pretty sure everyone is wondering when Sakura will get what's coming to her, that will be very soon trust me. Sasuke's character in the story I still didn't really know why I made him still stay will Sakura, I came up with something for this chapter. To be honest it kind of sucks lol but I hope everyone will still like the story including this chapter. 

**Valerieluhzyou: **I really like Sasuke and Hinata being together as well lol 

**Math music reading: **He will try to do something but things will be kind of slow because at the moment he is kind of keeping his bay from Hinata so he wouldn't upset her anymore by talking to her when he knows that she wants to be left alone.

**Chaosgiver: **The main big fight that's going to be over Hinata will take place at the party which will be on chapter fourteen. An all out battle, including the male's name who I have mentioned in previous chapters; Aishido, the male who Sakura hangs around with. Well there will be a big climax fight with him being involved so watch out for that fight scene. It will be pretty gory, something that I haven't really only done but once in a story. 

**Aya: **A few people were speechless by the last chapter lol

**Akuma Hana: **I updated n.n! Hope you like it.

**T.K: **A fight between Hinata and Sakura will be coming soon, but it will come as a surprise so I can't really let you in the details when it's going to happen

**Lostgirl16: **I'm glad that you are hooked lol There is a lot of drama going around in this story and more drama will be added once Kiba makes his show and when Madara, Tobi and the OC Aishido comes into the story.

**Omg! Did anyone read the Naruto manga? "Sakura's confession" x.x that chapter made me so mad and I can see why Naruto was upset as well. I won't go into detail about it because many people don't read the manga so they don't like to know the spoilers but all I can say is Sakura was wrong for doing something like that to Naruto. That's why I say Hinata is the better choice for him u.u! xD**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked through the school hallways with his hands tucked inside his pants pockets. The past few days he has been avoiding Sakura, ever since that talk they had days ago. He has been so confused lately, just brimming with questions as to why he is even still with Sakura. Everything has just been so stressing for the Uchiha, his brother barely talks to him anymore for obvious reasons, Obito glares at him constantly, Kakashi threatened him and last but not least Hinata has been ignoring him completely just like she said she would.

He let out an aggravated sigh while walking, bringing up his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it gently. His back eyes gazed upwards noticing Sakura talking with a group of her friends while laughing out loudly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl noticing how she was pointing at Hinata; who had tripped and fallen on the ground. Sasuke could resist the urge to roll his eyes at the Hyuga girl and smirk. _"She's so clumsy" _He thought to himself with a low chuckle.

"What are you smiling about?"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto looking at him curiously, rising his eyebrow up in question. "Nothing just thinking, that's all. You've been acting differently lately though…is everything okay?"

The blonde eyes widened for a split moment before returning normal, putting on a grin. "Yes, everything is just fine. I will admit in the beginning I wasn't in the best mind state but I'm much peaceful and satisfied now, through there is something I must do but until then everything is okay" He exclaimed while narrowing his eyes looking down at the floor beneath his feet.

Sasuke didn't really know what to think, he was lost by Naruto's words but decided not to question him on it. "Sasuke-kun, do you maybe want to go out on a date later on tonight?" The raven male turned his body around to see Sakura standing behind him wearing a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know, I'm suppose to be hanging out with Naruto later on today"

"What?" Naruto said in confusion but closed his mouth once he noticed Sasuke's expression as if he were telling him to be quite. "O-Oh yeah, Sasuke and I were going to go with my dad to visit this new uh…singer that's new on his recording label" The blonde exclaimed while nodding his head letting out a chuckle.

Sakura eyed him not really believing the blonde; her bottle green eyes glanced back at Sasuke. "I guess we'll talk later then…bye-bye" She winked at him, leaning forward giving him a soft kiss on his cheek as she skipped away from him.

Once she left Naruto smirked and nudged the Uchiha in the arm. "So are you finally getting tired of her"

"No it's not that…it's just that I'm starting to question myself being with her. I care about her but I don't love her. She treats Hinata like shit and that pisses me off and-"

"You know I've always wanted to ask you, for someone who use to clearly care about Hinata why do you let Sakura get away with talking down on Hinata? You would always defend Hinata and you suddenly just stopped, why is that?" He asked curiously.

"You were the same, why did you?" Sasuke asked defensively.

Naruto merely smirk, folding his hands across his chest. "I asked first and this isn't about me. It's about you, so answer the question, Sasuke" He pressed on.

The black haired male grunted clenching his teeth together. He honestly didn't know how to form his words to the blonde about why he is the way he is once Sakura walked into the picture. It was quite complicated and would most likely cast him as being stupid. His black eyes gazed into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "Naruto, what I'm about to tell you don't you dare tell a soul, okay?"

The blonde eyes widened wondering what exactly Sasuke was getting ready to tell him. Sasuke slowly looked around their surroundings making sure that no one was near but he didn't trust it and motioned Naruto to follow him until they reached outside. Naruto could tell just by the expressions on Sasuke's face that whatever it was he had to tell him was really important and secret.

"Well, what is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an anxious tone.

The raven haired male inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Sakura wants all my attention focused on her and solely her. By her being my first girlfriend I was nice to her because I didn't want to hurt her. In the beginning of our relationship if she were to ever say anything negative about Hinata I would tell her not to disrespect her in my presence but she would never listen. After awhile I got tired of protecting Hinata, I wanted her to defend herself without me having to do it all the time so but she never would. It was like she depended on us to protect her all the time so I let Sakura talk about her just to see if Hinata would defend herself" Sasuke took a pause once he noticed Naruto's facial expression.

"Sasuke, tell me the real reason why you let Sakura talk down on Hinata" He growled lowly. He could tell that Sasuke was just rambling on and on about a bunch of nothings that wasn't really the entire truth. His blue eyes gazed over at the window inside the school noticing Hinata walking down the hallways in between Obito and Gaara. He couldn't help but to smile to himself when he noticed her happy expression, the blonde was happy to see that she was happy again, all thanks to Gaara and Obito; but mainly…Gaara.

His bright blue eyes then glanced back at the male Uchiha. "So, what is it Sasuke?" He questioned once again.

Sasuke groaned to himself looking down at the ground. "That is part of the reason, dobe. The other reason I was getting to it if you would just be patient. Now for the other part, the reason why I'm still with Sakura is because despite everything that has been happening I can't break a girl's heart"

"Tch. If I were you I would break Sakura's heart without a care in the world after all the things that she has done to Hinata"

"I thought you liked Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone.

"No, I don't. And this isn't about me, I told you that already, so quit switching it around back to me" The blonde smirked widely. "To me it sounds as if you're trying to stall for you're answer. Are you trying to hide something from me Sasuke? Or could it be that you really just don't know the real reason why you allow Sakura to bully Hinata and let's not forget that one time during English class when you embarrassed Hinata in front of the whole class"

Naruto couldn't help but to notice the frown on the male Uchiha's face once he spoke those words. _"It appears that I hit a nerve by bringing that up. Well he did cause a stir that day…not my doing it was all his" _He thought to himself but was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sasuke's deep voice speaking.

"No, I'm not. It's just complicated to explain it to you. Part of the reason is because I wanted to see if Hinata will defend herself and the other reason is because Sakura said something to me awhile ago…she told me that if I continue hanging around Hinata that she would physically harm her and-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, you're clearly not as smart as I thought you were Sasuke-teme. I'm done talking now, when you finally know how to explain it to me in better way then you come to me and talk" Naruto waved his hand up in the air as he briskly walked past the male Uchiha.

Sasuke stood there in deep thought, thinking over Naruto's words. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Kakashi leaning against a wall behind him, until he spoke.

"Hm that is a very good question I must say"

Sasuke turned around looking over at the silver haired male, who held a book in his hand. "It's really none of your business, why must you always bother me in the first place? There is Naruto, go bother him" Sasuke muttered as he turned his head in the opposite direction of Kakashi.

"Heh, I simply don't like you Sasuke. Isn't that obvious enough? Ah, well it can't be helped I guess" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders up and placed his book down by his side, his coal black eyes peering into Sasuke's dark orbs. "I remember when you use to be extremely close with Hinata, you always stuck by her side but now…that has changed. Obito and Gaara are getting pretty close to her, those two are always arguing with each other over her. But she seems to be more happy now perhaps even happier than from when she was with you and Naruto" He smirked behind his mask noticing the jealous look in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's weird how a guy like you who use to go through great lengths to protect Hinata, doesn't even give a damn about her anymore"

"That's not true! I care a lot about Hinata. She's my best friend" Sasuke snapped angrily but yet defensively.

"She _was_ your best friend. She had Gaara and Obito now and-," He paused taking a step forward towards Sasuke standing only inches away from him. "She has me now, I'm guessing whenever you can explain yourself to Naruto and Hinata then that's the moment the little princess will forgive you" He stated.

Sasuke placed both of his hands into his pocket. "Why do you even care, Kakashi? Could you maybe like her?"

The silver haired male eyes widened for a split before returning back to their normal state. "Do I like her?" He repeated Sasuke's question in a wondering tone. "Hm, I suppose you can say that I like her just as much as anyone else would like her" He replied not really giving Sasuke a straight answer, leaving the raven haired male confused.

The silence between the two was becoming slightly awkward until Sasuke broke the silence. "The reason why I'm still with Sakura is because I don't want to hurt her, I know that she deserves to be hurt but I can't get myself to do that to her. The other reason is because I want Hinata to learn how to defend herself against other people. I know that it sounds crazy but it's the truth, at times I have tended to go a bit overboard by snapping at Hinata or ignoring her for my actions I can't fully explain them…I can completely understand it if Hinata didn't even want to be bothered by me. I do still watch over her and make sure she's okay"

"But you never do anything about it; you just linger in the background. Hell, the only ones who defend Hinata are-, "

"That's the point! Hinata needs to defend herself. She can't have people defending her all the time; she's a teenager who is too afraid look after herself. She needs people for crying out loud to protect her! I want Hinata to learn to defend herself, even if that means ignoring her and allowing Sakura to bully Hinata" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kakashi stared at him not able to really form any words after hearing that confession coming from the young Uchiha. Part of him saw it as a good strategy to toughen up Hinata but the other half of him thought it was stupid because either way he was still abandoning Hinata for Sakura. "Hm, I see. Don't you think you should explain that to Hinata?"

"No, well at least not right now, are you done talking to me now?"

"Heh, I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, Sasuke" The silver haired male said, walking past Sasuke bumping his shoulder into his as he walked past him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pink haired female was just on her way to class but was stopped when she was roughly pulled into the locker room. "Who the hell do you think-"She paused in the middle of her sentence when her jaded eyes met bright cerulean eyes. "Ah, it's Naruto. What do I owe the pleasure?" She smirked deviously at him.

"How do you know about my mother's past?!" He growled lowly squeezing her arm causing the pink haired female to whimper in pain.

"L-Let go of me Naruto, you're hurting my arm" She cried.

Naruto smirked darkly. "Do you think I care about you're little arm? Now tell me how do you know about my mother or I'll squeeze the life out of your arm" He whispered to her lowly.

Sakura stared into his eyes noticing the anger that was lacing in them. Not once has she ever seen Naruto so infuriated before and not only that but by the way he was holding onto her arm she was almost positive that it would leave a bruise within a short few hours.

"Well I don't have all day Sakura, tell me now!" He demanded.

She narrowed her eyes looking off to the side; the young girl didn't really want to tell him anything but she was staring to become frightened the taller blonde. "Your mother…is the reason why my parents are divorced" Naruto slowly let go of her arm once those words escaped her lips.

"Wha-What…?"

"It's exactly what I said; your mother ruined my parent's marriage. My father had an affair with her and he continued going back to her leaving mother and I home alone. All for that whore of a mother you have and not only that Hinata's mother was the other who introduced my father to your mother. It's all her fault…Uzumaki Kushina" Sakura glared harshly at Naruto.

His eyes widened at hearing that, he knew that his mother commented adultery but he had no idea that it was with Sakura's father. "Sakura, I'm sorry for your parents divorce but that has nothing to do with Hinata and I. Not only that but exposing our mother's past wouldn't help solve anything, do you think by doing that boost your popularity with the other students here? They won't respect you after pulling a move like that but you wanna know something, Sakura"

Sakura noticed how he closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest looking as if he had accomplished something. "I know something about you as well, with a little help from a good friend of mine I found out that you have a dark secret" Naruto opened his eyes peering down at her. "You have a sex tape with Aishido, and I believe that Sasuke doesn't even know about that now, does he?" He grinned viciously.

Naruto was quite satisfied at seeing her mortified expression. _"Heh, I got her attention on that one. I would have never known about that tape if it wasn't for her helping me out…" _

**Flashback~**

"**You gotta help me…I really need your help more than anything right now" Naruto pleaded. **

**The blonde raised one eyebrow up in question. "Why do you need my help, Naruto? Furthermore why are you even talking to me?" Ino frowned, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't want anything to do with Naruto especially knowing that this is the same guy who taunts Hinata just for Sakura's affection. **

"**Do you know everything about Sakura?" **

"**Um…I would say that I know enough, why?" **

"**Tell me something about her that would be considered a dark secret. I really need something on her and I know that if anyone knows anything about her it's you" Naruto was desperate and needed something on Sakura to blackmail her right back. He couldn't have Sakura going around telling the whole school about his mother's life and all because she didn't want him to speak with Hinata. **

**Ino narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Just what are you planning, Naruto?"**

"**I can't give you any details just know that I need something really juicy about Sakura to hold it against her, please Ino you're the only person I would know who would know anything about Sakura"**

**Ino looked hesitant about it for a brief moment but let out a long soft sigh, giving into Naruto. "You have to promise me not to tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you. Sakura has been cheating on Sasuke with Aishido for the past five months and not only that but she has been having sex with him" Ino watched Naruto's eyes widened triple the size that they were originally. **

"**Cheating on Sasuke…?" **

**She nodded her head. "And we all know how Aishido is, he taped the whole thing and now there is proof of her infidelity on a DVD disk that he has"**

"**How do you know this?" Naruto asked curiously. **

"**Aishido tells his older brother practically everything and his older brother just so happens to be good friends with my older brother; Deidara" She smirked widely. Naruto looked quite taken back hearing that Deidara is Ino's older brother, he has seen the male a few times growing up with Sasuke and Hinata but he never knew that Deidara had a sister and that sister is none other than Ino.**

"**Deidara is your brother?!" **

"**Yep, but besides that Aishido made a tape and gave a copy to my perverted brother. If you plan on blackmailing Sakura the best thing to do is to use that tape against her" She explained with a widened smirk. **

"**Good, I'll need that then. So Sakura has been cheating on Sasuke, eh?" He glared down at the floor. "I can't believe she's been unfaithful to my best friend…that pisses me off" Naruto thought to himself with a harden look. He couldn't believe that she could do something like that behind his best friend's back, the blonde wanted nothing more but to tell Sasuke but knew to keep it to himself until he felt he should say something. **

"**What are you planning, Naruto? I thought you liked Sakura, why are you trying to do this to her?"**

"**I don't like Sakura, didn't I tell you a few weeks ago that I love Hinata" He stated as he smiled causing Ino to blush slightly from how bright his smile looked. "Well thanks for the information Ino; it will come in handy in the future when I really need it**

**End of Flashback~**

"How do you know about that?" Sakura asked while narrowing her eyes at the grinning blonde.

"I have my sources and if you dare leak anything about my mother or Hinata's mother I will be so quick to leak that sex tape all over the internet and to everyone in this school. So try it if you dare, I know that you care more about your reputation than anything else, isn't that right _**Sakura**_" Naruto stated enigmatically.

Sakura flinched, clenching her hands together forming a fist. She didn't like how this was turning out, if she exposed the information out about Naruto and Hinata's mothers then Naruto will display her sex tape and then Sasuke will see it…

"What about you Naruto? Don't you like being popular and being right by my side? I thought you liked me" She cooed lowly, moving her way closer towards him, placing her hand on his forearm.

Naruto yanked his arm away from her shaking his head from side to side. "Now, why would I like a bitch like you? And I could care less about being popular; the only thing I care about in this school is Hinata and Sasuke. Now do keep in mind of what I just told you today, Sakura" He stated the last sentence in a sing tone voice as he walked past her.

&&&&&&&&&&

"You do know that the dance is coming up soon, right?" Obito asked turning his head over towards the red head; who was currently leaning against the wall inside the school. The two were skipping right along with Kakashi, they were trying to get Hinata to skip with them but she declined stating that she didn't want to get in trouble.

"So I've heard" Gaara replied looking rather bored.

"Well I asked Hinata to be my date" Obito stated looking rather proud and satisfied when he noticed Gaara's shocked facial expression.

"Funny you say that because I asked her as well" A small smirk appeared on Gaara's face. Originally he wasn't planning on going to the dance but after hearing talk from Neji it turns out the Hinata is interested in going. When he asked her she gave him an answer but it wasn't a clear indication on rather if she is going for sure.

Obito's eyes nearly popped out of his head at hearing this. "What?! But I asked her too. What did she say to you?" He pleaded to know, quickly making his way towards Gaara, looking down at him with big curious eyes.

"She said that she didn't know. What did she say to you?"

"Same thing that she said to you" The raven haired goggle wearing male sighed and hunched his shoulders down. "I really wanted to take her as my date to the dance" His black eyes then quickly looked over at Kakashi with widened hopeful eyes. "Who do you think would be a better choice as her date for the dance, Kakashi?"

"Oh no, don't you drag me into this. If Hinata does decide to go with either one of you then you'll be lucky as it is. But who knows what she has planned but I'm sure she'll let you guys know by the end of the day. Nevertheless the dance is only two days away" Kakashi explained. His black eyes gazed into the classroom across the hall, looking straight at the female Hyuga. She appeared to most likely feel someone staring at her the way she was looking around the classroom but she turned her head looking at the door, noticing that Kakashi was staring at her.

She blushed from the attention and smiled shyly at him causing him to chuckle lightly to himself. "The little princess's class should be over shortly then we can head off to lunch together" He stated, lifting his hand up waving at the smiling Hyuga.

Obito nodded his head. "Let's go to that local curry place" The black haired male begged Kakashi.

"Sure" He replied as the bell rang. Once the bell rang the students came out of the classrooms talking amongst their friends. He narrowed his eyes once he noticed Sakura talking with Aishido. The silver haired male couldn't stand both Sakura and Aishido, he and Obito had gotten into plenty of fights with Aishido mainly because the male would pick on Hinata…in a more physical way. Kakashi had once broken Aishido's arm which lead him to get suspended for two weeks.

"Hinata!" Obito cried out, running towards the girl with wide happy eyes. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around the girl holding her close in his chest. "You're so adorable, Hinata" He proclaimed causing surrounding students to stare at the scene with widened eyes.

"O-Obito-kun, you're embarrassing me" She reddened, trying her hardest to ignore all of the stares of the unwanted attention they were getting.

The red head frowned walking towards the two, reaching forward and grabbing Obito by the back of his collar yanking him away from Hinata. "Can't you go one day without touching her" He hissed at the male Uchiha.

Obito slowly let go of Hinata and pouted turning his head away from Gaara. "Geez, you don't have to be so jealous about it. Besides I never see you trying to hug her. I think you're just too shy to do it" He teased the now blushing male. Obito looked away from Gaara and back down at the girl that was standing by his side. "So are you ready to go out to eat with us?"

Hinata nodded her head her pallid colored eyes gazed over at Gaara; a light crimson blush appeared on her cheeks causing the red haired male to smirk at her. Over the past few months since he has been at the school her feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger, at times she couldn't even bring herself to speak properly whenever she were around him. He would just chuckle and always mumble so lowly that she would barely hear it that he thinks she's cute.

Kakashi and Obito looked back and fourth from Hinata and Gaara, noticing how the two seemed to have forgotten that they weren't the only ones there. The silver haired male growled lowly to himself. "Come on, Hinata you can ride with me"

"What?! Why does she get to come with you?" Obito pouted.

"I'm riding on my motorcycle and I'd rather a girl be riding with me than a guy. You two can just ride in the car with TenTen and Lee or Neji and Shikamaru" He smirked behind his clothed mask. Both Gaara and Obito didn't look too pleased by this but both boys didn't say anything about it. Kakashi placed both of his hands in his pants pocket motioning for Hinata to follow him.

Hinata nodded her head, slowly following the taller senior but stopped when she felt Gaara grab onto her arm pulling her back into his chest. Her eyes widened in shock not expecting him to pull her towards him. "G-Gaara-kun…?" She questioned.

He stared down at her for a few moments as if he were trying to gather his thoughts. His eyes gazed behind Hinata noticing how Kakashi and Obito were both glaring at him. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later…in private" He mumbled, leaning away from the confused girl.

"Um, okay" She replied.

"Come on, we're already drawing in a crowd" The silver haired male grunted, noticing how many of the bypassing students were all watching the four of them with a curious glances. Obito nodded his head and began walking ignoring the stares whereas Gaara glared at everyone who dared looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Lee and TenTen both looked at Obito and Gaara listening at the two arguing constantly with each other. Lee could tell that the red head has changed from the time he first arrived in the school to this very moment right now. In the beginning he appeared to be so tense and only would talk to Hinata and sometimes Neji if the male Hyuga would speak to him. Then slowly he began befriended himself and his sister TenTen, shortly after it was Kakashi, Obito and Shikamaru. But Gaara seemed to be closer with Obito more so than anyone else.

"So are the both of you riding with us or is one going with Neji and Shikamaru?" TenTen asked curiously with a sigh of irritation since both males were glaring harshly at each other.

"I'll go in Neji's car. I can't be around him right now…" Gaara spoke lowly as he walked past Obito headed towards Neji's car.

Once he left Lee looked at the male Uchiha and smirked to himself. "You two seem to argue more and more everyday. Youthful souls such as you shouldn't do that so much, it's not good for the health" Lee stated sadly but yet dramatically. The dark brown haired female shook her head and got into the car.

"Come on you two, let's just go to this curry place" Her brown eyes gazed over at Obito noticing the anger that was consuming his face. She didn't know want could possibly be bothering the goggle wearing male but when she followed his eyes she noticed that he was glaring at Sasuke. TenTen wanted to ask him about what could be going on between the two relatives but felt it wasn't in her place to ask such a thing.

"Come on Obito, I see Kakashi and Hinata already left as did Neji" Lee placed his hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay" His black eyes slowly glanced away from Sasuke as he stepped into the car. His anger level was raising more and more when it came to the younger Uchiha, it's gotten so bad that he couldn't even be left alone with Sasuke. He normally isn't the type of guy who would start a fight, despite him being a black belt he hardly would fight anyone only if it deemed necessary. Then there was Gaara, now Obito didn't have a problem with him it was more of a rivalry thing but there were times Gaara would upset him to the point where he would want to punch him but he would restrain himself for Hinata's sake.

He sighed to himself. "It won't take us a long time to get there will it?"

"No, we will be there shortly" TenTen replied with a small smile on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So I've been noticing lately people are starting to leave Hinata alone" Shikamaru stated with a yawn. "I think that has something to do with the talent show and you Neji" The lazy male chuckled to himself.

Neji kept his eyes on the road ahead of him but turned his head briefly to look at his best friend. "Me? What did I do?" He asked curiously.

"You threatened the whole student body the day of the talent show, don't you remember?" Gaara smirked while sitting in the back seat.

"Ah, heh well I got sick and tired of people talking about my sister. It really pisses me off, and I just snapped. Say Gaara are you thinking about asking my sister out to the dance?"

The red head blushed looking down at his hands in his lap. "Yeah, I asked her and she said she didn't know" He replied.

Neji remained silent for awhile; he figured that Obito must have asked her as well for Hinata to say that she didn't know. Neji had no problems with Obito but he preferred his sister to go with Gaara instead. In his mind Gaara and Hinata made a nice couple before Gaara came along he was almost sure Sasuke and Hinata would begin dating if not those two then Hinata and Naruto but after finding out that Hinata didn't like Naruto the way he liked her, his min changed about those two being together.

"What about you Neji, are you going?" Shikamaru asked.

The male Hyuga nodded his head. "I'm taking TenTen, I didn't really want to but…well she wanted to go and she didn't have a date" He explained with a blush causing Shikamaru and Gaara to chortle.

"I always knew that you had a thing for that Chinese girl" Shikamaru smirked.

"Tch. What about you and Ino?" Neji said trying to turn the subject around on the ponytail male.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow looking at the back of the seat from which Shikamaru was sitting on. "You like her? Why?" He asked in a curious and confused tone. In his eyes Ino was annoying and unbearable to be around, in his eyes she was like another Sakura but a more bearable one.

Shikamaru twitched unpleasantly. "There was a time in middle school when I did but currently I don't feel the same way for her anymore" He replied honestly with a yawn. "Besides that girl is troublesome and I can't deal with troublesome girls"

Neji and Gaara both shook their heads. There was a time Neji had thought Shikamaru held feelings for Hinata by the way he would often catch him looking at her but found out that Shikamaru was just as overprotective of Hinata like he is and Kakashi. He pulled his car to a stop in the parking lot. His colorless eyes looked around noticing that TenTen's car was already here but Kakashi's motorcycle was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it, I bet Kakashi took her off somewhere else" Neji muttered to himself.

Gaara's ears perked up at hearing Neji ask that. "Why would he do something like that? I' sure he just hasn't gotten here yet"

The male Hyuga shook his head. "No, he probably wanted to spend time alone with my sister" Neji remained silent for awhile. "She's in good hands though, he probably wanted to talk to her about something" He stated in a thoughtful tone.

Gaara didn't like the idea of Hinata being alone with Kakashi, there was a part of him that felt as if Kakashi could have feelings for Hinata but he didn't want to think that he could and began thinking that Kakashi could be basically another Itachi; meaning like another older brother figure. He narrowed his eyes in thought wondering why exactly Kakashi and Hinata weren't here yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kakashi-sempai, why did you bring me here?" She asked while looking around in the male's bedroom.

"I wanted to be able to talk to you in private without anyone listening to us" The silver haired male cleared his throat placing his hand behind his head. "I was wondering what do you think about Obito" He asked bluntly, his black eyes boring into her lavender eyes.

She arched her eyebrow up wondering why he was even asking her about Obito in the first place but she couldn't help but to blush at the indirect question. "I-I think that he is a very nice and friendly guy, why do you ask Kakashi-sempai"

"Well we both know that the guy really likes you and then you have Gaara. Both of those guys really care a lot about you but then there is Sasuke," He noticed who she flinched at hearing his name. "I know that he has done things that you didn't agree with but I know that you still care and love him deeply, don't you?"

"How do you even know? Did Neji-nii tell you something?" She questioned with a frown on her face.

Kakashi merely chuckled and shook his head. "You've been very obvious about it, just as obvious as how Naruto shows his feelings for you. Obito talks about you a lot to me…I can tell that he really loves you a lot but Gaara, he's the one that really cares about you" He explained to the female Hyuga.

Hinata nodded her head letting his words sink in; she knew that both Gaara and Obito liked her but as far as the upcoming dance both males asked her out. "Kakashi-sempai…I don't know what to do"

"Hm, what do you mean?" He asked in concern.

"Both Obito-kun and Gaara-kun asked me out for the dance. If I say y-yes to one I will hurt the other one…and I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt anyone" She said lowly with a sadden look in her eyes.

The silver haired male placed his hand gently on top of Hinata's. "Just follow your heart, the both of them love you so much that I'm sure whoever you chose they wouldn't mind it and still sick by your side. Trust me I know Obito better than anyone else and if you chose Gaara he may be a tad bit hurt about it but he loves you so much he'll get over it and let you go if you're happy" He explained to her with a wink causing her to blush and smile.

"T-Thank you Kakashi-sempai"

"It's nothing" He gazed away from her for a brief moment. He really didn't have to bring her to his house but he did want a chance to be alone with her. Kakashi blushed and began shaking his head furiously. _"No! I don't want to be alone with her." _ He frowned to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata's soft spoken voice.

"W-Who are you taking to the dance, if you're going that is" She asked curiously.

The silver haired male eye's widened at the question; he wasn't expecting her to ask him such a question. "I'm taking Rin with me" He replied.

"Oh that girl that is good friends with you and Obito-kun?" The female Hyuga asked with widened eyes.

He nodded his head. "Yep, that's her. She wanted me to take her, I wasn't really going to go but once she found out that our school was having a dance she wanted me to take her" He sighed loudly.

"Do you like her?"

His eyes nearly popped out his head once he heard that question. "Hell no, she's not a bad girl or anything but she's not my type. Heh, to be honest she looks sort of like Sakura in a way but with darker hair" He explained to her with a chuckle.

Hinata's eyes dropped her eyes down. "Oh, she must be really pretty then if she looks like Sakura…" She whispered lowly.

Kakashi frowned to himself behind his mask, placing his hands on her shoulders gripping onto her shoulders. "Don't ever say that ever again. I hate when girls talks down n themselves like that, you are the attractive girl that I have ever laid eyes on. If anything Rin and Sakura's beauty doesn't even compare to your beauty" He removed his right hand away from her shoulder and placed it on her cheek.

"Your beauty is something very special; you have a very different look about you. It's your unique eyes gives a very exotic look…very _sexy_" His voice cracked at the word sexy making Hinata giggle and Kakashi blush from embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say s-sexy" She blushed deeply.

He let his thumb rub her cheek before letting it fall from her face. "That's what I would say" Noticing her shy facial he looked away from her. "Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. Please forgive me little princess" He stood up from and away from her. He couldn't even get himself to meet her gaze.

"Come on, let's go to that curry place before your brother throws and fit for us not being there"

Hinata nodded her head and followed him out his room. It was awkward after that moment had transpired between them, she didn't really know what to think or say but her mind drifted away from that thought once she noticed the pictures around the house of Kakashi and his father. In most of all the pictures Kakashi wore a mask, even when he was younger which was making her wonder just what exactly he does look like under that mask.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"About damn time you two came back! What the hell did you two do" Obito yelled out loudly grabbing unwanted attention from the people in the curry restaurant. His black eyes were more focused on Kakashi than on Hinata.

"Relax will you, I was just asking her something and I wanted to ask her in private" Kakashi stated taking a sit down next to Gaara while taking out his book from his pocket.

"You could have asked her outside" The Uchiha pouted. "Well anyways Gaara and I were talking over a few things and we decided on letting Gaara take you to the dance, I won't be going" He announced with his eyes closed while tapping his finger on the table.

Hinata looked at Gaara who nodded his head and smiled softly at her. "Did you still want to go?" He asked her curiously. The female Hyuga nodded her head wearing a crimson blush on her cheeks but her eyes than glanced over at Obito.

"Why won't you be going Obito-kun?"

"Because I have no one that I would want to take but you and Gaara's is taking you so that's that" He grinned while adjusting his goggles. "But you're coming to my brother's party so I'll see you there" He stated as he stood up from his seat. "I gotta go take a piss"

TenTen and Lee sighed and shook their heads at his choice of words as they both watched him walk off in the direction to the bathroom.

Once Obito left Lee looked over at Hinata, "So do you know what you are going to wear at the dance?"

Hinata shook her head while gazing down in her lap. "No, I don't really have anything" She replied sadly.

"Well…you know I can help you" Everyone at the table even TenTen looked at Lee with widened eyes.

"How can you help her?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trust me, I know just exactly what I'll do and when she walks through those doors she'll be the prettiest girl there" He grinned widely.

Hinata didn't know what to think but having Lee help give her a make-over for the dance…well it didn't sit to well with her mainly because Lee's fashion taste isn't one that she agrees with. She knew that this experience would be a different one.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter but I'm such in a rush to update this one that I didn't really put enough into this chapter like what I wanted to do. The next chapter will be updated as soon as I can get it out and it will probably be one of my shortest chapters because it will be a POV chapter based on one of the males in the story. **

**Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	14. Thirteen

**Kakashi POV**

I stretched my arms upwards towards the ceiling, letting out a rather loud yawn. I didn't even really feel like getting out of bed to go to school when I was just going to skip anyways. Moving one leg after the other out the bed; sitting there for a few moments before actually getting up out of my bed.

"Come out kiddo, you have in only thirty minutes"

Groaning to myself I yelled back down at my father that I would be coming down shortly after I take my shower. Walking over towards my dresser I stared down at the picture of Obito, Rin and myself that we had taken when we were only twelve years old. Smirking to myself I glanced away from the picture and headed towards the shower. My mind was racing with thoughts about what I could do today.

Once I made it into the bathroom I closed the door behind me, turning on the shower I began stripping my clothes off. Looking at myself in the mirror I stared at the mask on my face, there was a moment where I thought of showing my face to Obito and Rin but I never did. Maybe I'll show them this summer…

Slowly taking off my mask I stepped into shower letting the water cascade down on my naked body. Lathering the soap all over my body, I began thinking about Hinata. She is just so different than other annoying girls at my school. I hated how Sasuke had been treating her; in my eyes he didn't deserve a second chance at being her friend.

Sakura is another person I can't stand, if she weren't a girl I would hit her without a doubt in my mind. The only person I know who would hit her is none other than Gaara, "Heh, that kid" I chuckled to myself thinking about that red head. I finished up washing my body in the shower and turned off the knobs in the shower and stepped out.

My grey hair was matted to my face from the pressure of the water, grabbing the towel on the rack I dried my hair off and my body. I placed my mask back over my face and quickly put on my clothes before my dad came knocking on the door telling me how many minutes I had left to leave.

I walked out the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen where I see my father sitting down in a chair drinking a cup of coffee while reading the news paper. "Your friend Obito called while you were in the shower"

My ears perked up while raising my eyebrow up. "What did he want?" I asked curiously.

"He said for you to meet up with him at the corner where you two normally separate when you walk home and not to drive you motorcycle to school today" He explained to me not once making eye contact with me to look me in the eye.

Standing there for a few moments I frowned, I was planning on ride my motorcycle to school today for obvious reasons. I didn't feel like walking to school. Sure when I am walking to school I have company which is normally Obito but the only reason I do walk is because he doesn't have a car and the idiot hates walking home by himself since his stupid brothers never pick him up from school.

"I'm leaving now father, see you later"

I grabbed a piece of toast from the table and walked out the back heading for the spot I know Obito was most likely waiting for me at.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

My black eyes looked up ahead to noticed Obito leaning against a brick wall on his cell phone. _"Probably texting with Rin or Itachi" _I thought to myself. "Yo" I called out to him watching him lift his head looking around but once his gaze met mine he grinned widely at me.

"Hey Kakashi" He smiled.

I continued making my way towards him stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Why didn't you want me to ride my motorcycle to school?"

"Well look over to there" My eyes gazed over in the direction Obito was motioning his head; there was a red lamborgeni (sp?) parked right by the curbside. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight of the car. "It's a beauty isn't it?" I head Obito's voice sigh, he was clearly in a dreamy state; just like I was.

"I-Is that your car?" I asked curiously never taking my eyes away from the car.

"Yep it's all mine. It was Madara's but he didn't want it anymore and he gave it to me this morning, that's why I said not to drive your motorcycle today because I wanted to drive us to school for the first time" He explained to me with a toothy grin.

"I didn't even know that you had your license" I gaped finally looking back over at him.

"Duh, I've been had my license Kakashi. So come on are you ready? I was going to have Hinata with me but she and Neji had already left before I could even get there" He stated with a sigh.

"Well I thought you were staying with Itachi and Sasuke?"

"I was but I went back home, I told you that I can't be around Sasuke anymore. It isn't safe for me or him for me to still be there" I knew that Obito meant what he said, I've witnessed his anger once before and it isn't a pretty sight. Many people assumed since he is a generally goofy person and charismatic at times that he can't hold up in a fight but that isn't true at all to be honest. Obito is one of the few people not to mess with when he is angry.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get in the car" I sighed, but in reality I was really anxious to get inside the car. I was excited about it but I didn't want to show it. As we got into the car I looked around the inside, it was very neat but seeing how Obito just got the car I figured it would be messy within the next two days.

The drive to the school was silent for a good two minutes before Obito began rambling on and on to me about how much he really likes Hinata to how much he wants to punch Gaara at times. It was quite aggravating to hear him talk about how he wanted to punch Gaara, when deep down inside I know that Obito could never have it in him to even lay a finger on Gaara. And the reason why he wouldn't is because Gaara has become like a younger brother to not only Obito but to me as well. We both look out for Gaara but after seeing what he is capable of saying to people we see that he doesn't really need our help.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed we were pulling up to the school. "If I were you I wouldn't have driven this to school. It's the best looking car in the parking lot, someone might try to mess it up" I explained to my best friend.

"Tch, no one knows to mess with this car once they see me stepping out of it"

Shaking my head, I just hoped he was right because this car looked to be very expensive. Despite his older brother giving him this car I can only imagine his reaction if Obito drives the car home with tons of key scratches on it, Madara would blow a fuse and probably kill not only Obito but track down the person who did that to the car. I shivered at the mere thought; his older brother was slightly frightening where as the Tobi was just like an annoying kid; even though he was older than us.

Once we got out of the car we were getting a lot of stares, most likely because of the car but when I turned my head I saw Obito giving everyone the hardest glare I ever seen him give.

"If I catch anyone stepping a foot near this car you will be sorry. So be sure to spread what I just told you all to everyone else in the school, got it?" Obito hissed out darkly at the surrounding people.

I chuckled to myself when the students nodded there head and scurried away quickly. "Way to scare them" I said with a smirk behind my mask.

Obito adjusted his goggles and grinned at me. "I told you that they would be scared" His eyes gazed over to the side at Hinata who was currently trapped in between Aishido's arms against a wall. "Damn bastard…come on Kakashi let's go see what's going on"

We both walked over towards the two. I hated Aishido, he was like my Lex Luthor, and my Joker…basically the guy was like my rival. He was always causing trouble one way or another and had a bad habit of bulling Hinata. It pissed me off to no end that he would harm the little princess.

"Oi bastard what in the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell away from her!" Obito yelled out at the black haired ale.

He slowly turned around glancing at us with a devious smirk. "Well, well, well if it isn't Obito and Kakashi. What do you two want?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

My eyes looked over at Hinata noticing her wide fearful eyes. "What did you do to her?" I growled lowly at the Mohawk male.

"Oh, I was just telling her how much I despite her and that she is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. But her breasts are actually very soft and much larger than I pictured them to be, when I squeezed them" He smirked while moving his hand towards her chest. "I think I will touch them again"

My eyes flashed red at seeing this, I heard Obito attempt to say something but before he even finished his sentence I tackled Aishido to the ground and threw my first punch across his face. "You fucking _**bastard**_, don't you ever lay a finger on her" I hissed out and I continued throwing punches at his face and stomach. I could feel people trying to lift me off of him but I easy pushed them away from me.

I couldn't control myself, I was angry at the fact that he dare tried to touch the little princess…no he did touch her he even stated it himself. My eyes grew wide with fury but I stopped once I heard her sweet voice call out to me.

"Kakashi-sempai! Please, stop…please!" I heard her beg me.

My fist was only inches away from punching him in the eye but I stopped myself, his face was bloody but when I looked into his eyes I could see the amusement in his eyes. "Bastard…" I muttered to myself while lifting myself away from him. Turning my head I noticed there were a lot of students surrounding us but my main focus was on the little princess.

"AISHIDO!"

I turned around and saw Sakura quickly running towards him with wide worried eyes. "Oh my, what happened?" She looked up at me and glared harshly at me. "What in the hell did you do to him?!" She shouted out at me.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura. He was just trying to protect the little princess as he calls her, isn't that right Kakashi?"

I chose to ignore him and turn my back to him; I could feel his eyes boring into my back with that annoying smirk of his while Sakura tried to comfort him. She was nothing but a slut is what she is and Sasuke is stupid for even being with her when she is clearly using him.

"Kakashi, I never saw that coming" I heard Obito voice but I fixated my black eyes right back on Hinata. Walking up to her I grabbed her by her hand and pulled her away from the crowd, I could hear Obito following us, I wanted to tell him to just go in the school so I could speak to her alone but knowing how he is he would just follow anyways. I continued pulling her until we were in an area where no one was around us.

Once I stopped I looked down into her wide confused eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked her calmly and in a concerned tone.

She nodded her head looking down at my bloody knuckles…blood that I knew she knew wasn't mine but Aishido's. "You didn't h-have to do that Kakashi-sempai…"

"Of course I did, he had no right putting his hands on you. That guy is a sleazy guy and it just pissed me off knowing that he touched you…there. You're just lucky that Gaara wasn't around to see that, he probably would have killed the guy" I tried to joke but she wasn't laughing, she was still staring at my knuckles.

I decided to wipe the blood off of them and hide my hands behind my back. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. I was just trying to protect you little princess" I explained to her.

"It's okay, I understand Kakashi-sempai" She said lifting her head to look me in the eye and smile softly at me.

There has been something that I have been dying to tell her for a couple of months now but I have been restraining myself from actually telling her. I actually have the hugest crush on Hyuga Hinata and she is someone I would do anything for just to put a smile on her face. The very moment I first met her I thought she was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. When her brother Neji first confronted me, asking me and Obito to watch over her, I didn't have a problem with it but I was going to watch over her anyways with or without him asking me to do it.

No one knows my feelings that I have for her because I keep them well hidden often confusing others about it. If there were no one who liked the little princess I would confess my feelings to her but there are two guys…no possibly four if Sasuke does like her; that loves her. And having multiply people like you all at the same time can be quite stressful on a person and I didn't want to add anymore stress on top of that.

I've also been getting jealous over the fact Obito and Gaara are obviously very opened with there feelings that they have for her. I wish that I could be just as opened but I can't and it's best if I just keep my feelings to myself without telling her anything. It does pain me to see how close she is becoming with Gaara but just to see the smile that is on her face whenever she is around him makes my day. I will have to learn to get over my jealously and just be happy for her.

But one thing will always remain and that is that I will always be by her side no matter what occurs in life. I will be there to protect the little princess…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed since that fight, I was quite surprised that the principal haven't called for me to come down to her office. But luck must be on my side today, my dark eyes gazed at the lazy haired male sitting beside me, sleeping in class as usual. Sometimes I often wonder how is a guy so smart like him and went from the ninth grade to the twelve in only a matter of days be as lazy as him. At times Shikamaru likes to ditch class and go up to the roof of the school and stare up at the clouds.

I went up there once with him and found it to be quite relaxing, nothing at all what I thought it would be like; which was boring. Shikamaru is someone else who tends to protect the little princess but doesn't do it as much as Obito and I tend to protect her. His way of protecting her is just by threatening people from what I'm told. I've never been around him when he does it but Obito has once and he said it's quite scary almost like things Hidan would say to a person to scare them.

I sighed softly to myself; clearly I wasn't listening to a word our teacher was saying. At least this was my last year in this school. After I graduated I was thinking of leaving the city and going off to another country to go to college but I knew Obito and Rin would have my head for leaving them, since we all promised each other that we would all try to get into the same university.

Rin was someone who was important to me and always have been, at times I felt bad for Obito because I knew how much he liked her but she only liked me and never paid him any attention in that way. She was like a sister to me so I could never return my affection back to her, she never confessed to me because I believe she knows already that I know how she feels.

"Hey Kakashi" I turned my head to see Shikamaru staring over at me with that everyday irritated expression of his implanted on his face. "Are you going to that party Obito's brothers are throwing?"

"Yeah, I'm going" I replied.

He smirked at me lifting his head from off his desk. "That party will be a real bitch I know, I heard Madara is apart of a gang. So there is no doubt a lot of fights may be happening at that party"

It was true, Obito's brothers were both part of a gang and Madara was the puppet master behind it all. I know the party is suppose to be that Saturday night the night after the dance which is tomorrow but after the party some people were still staying over at the cabin for a few nights for the spring vacation. All hell will definitely break loose that Saturday night for several of reasons, one reason is because Itachi will be there and Itachi and Madara don't get along with each other at all. Then there is Gaara and Sasuke, I'm pretty sure there will be an upcoming fight between those two sometime soon.

"Are you going?" I asked Shikamaru curiously.

His brows creased down as if he were in deep thought. "At first I wasn't going to go because with all the people I know that will be going it would be troublesome. But I decided that I will just to let loose for a little bit" He smirked.

I let out a chuckle and looked up once the bell rang for lunch. We both stood up and looked around for Obito. "I guess he skipped class today" Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"Most likely he did, he is probably with Gaara. You know he's gotten that kid to start skipping as well" I explained while laughing. As we were walking out the classroom I could see Naruto and Sasuke standing outside in the little walkway that leads to the other side of the building. I don't know what they were talking about but it was probably serious judging by Naruto's expressions. If that blonde has an expression that's not his normal grinning one the guy is most likely upset about something.

Naruto was different from Sasuke and although I wouldn't admit it out loud but I would prefer Naruto's company over Sasuke's any day. Many people and compared Sasuke and Naruto's friendship to Obito and I friendship, often stating that we are like what they would be like in the future. In a way Sasuke is very similar to me and my stoic personality and Obito is very similar to Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, what do you think about Sasuke?"

He shrugged his shoulders up and yawned loudly bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. "Not much to be honest but it has nothing to do with Hinata like how it is with you and Obito. I never cared for Sasuke because of how cool he thinks he is, I tell you I don't see what girls see in him" He stated to me in a nonchalant tone.

"Hm, I see. I was just curious. Did you even want to watch over Hinata when Neji approached you about it?"

"I didn't really want to be bothered with doing something so troublesome. I always thought she could look after herself just fine. Back in middle school no one ever bothered her and she got along well with everyone and I figured that it would be the same thing here but that proved to be wrong. Everything seems fine now after that talent show and no one seems to bothering her except for Sakura and her bitches" He explained.

We continued talking about the subject until we reached the school's roof. Originally we were going to go out to eat again for lunch but Neji suggested that we eat up here instead. Looking over I noticed Hinata sitting next to Gaara with a pleasant smile on her face, I could stare at her all day if I wanted too but couldn't once Lee blocked my view of her.

"I think you two would make a great couple, you should date her Gaara" He beamed at the two. The first person I looked at when he spoke those words were Obito, I expected him to disagree and start an argument with the bobbed haired Bruce Lee looking guy but he just sat there quietly eating a roll of sushi.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you didn't say anything Obito" I joked walking over towards the group sitting down on the ground between TenTen and Neji. I could feel Neji's glare on me once I sat between them but I held back my grin, I loved to mess with him fully well knowing that he liked the Chinese girl no matter how much he denies it.

"He has been silent like ever since we first came up here" Gaara spoke to me, with his green eyes gazing over at Obito with a curious but yet concerned look.

I turned my head and looked at my best friend. "Is everything okay, Obito?"

"Everything is fine, I'm merely thinking about something. Please do not be concerned about me" He stated in a serious tone.

Everyone brushed it off and did exactly what he wanted and paid no attention to it. But I knew Obito and I could tell something was bothering him, I just didn't know what it was. I was attempting to ask but decided not to say anything…at least for now. "So the big dance is tomorrow, I can't wait. Especially to see you in you're dress Hinata" TenTen said in an excited tone.

Hinata was blushing from the attention since everyone was now looking at her with smiled and smirks on their faces. "W-Well Ino-chan and Lee-kun offered to help me…" She said in that cute shy meek tone of hers.

"Ah yes, the youthful Hinata will be the prettiest princess that you have ever laid your eyes on once we get through with her" Lee stated with a grin on his face. I didn't know how Lee out of anyone was going to help Hinata with a make-over when he has no fashion sense what so whatever. But I didn't speak a word about on it because I didn't want to cause a stir.

"I just noticed Ino isn't up here" Shikamaru stated.

"O-Oh, she is home taking care of her brother and father. She told me on AIM that they have the f-flu" Hinata explained to us while chewing on a cinnamon bun. She was just so cute I couldn't help but to blush at her appearance but lucky I was wearing a mask so no one could see me blushing.

"Let me ask you this since Ino isn't here. Is she really being a good friend to you Hinata or is everything she doing just a ploy?"

I had to admit that was a pretty good question Shikamaru asked, even I was curious about that. When I first noticed Ino hanging around Hinata I didn't like it because I always thought that it was all planned by Sakura. I looked around noticed everyone else seemed to be just as curious about it as Shikamaru was with the exception of Hinata herself and Gaara.

"Ino-chan is actually being a good friend, she i-is sometimes nosy but nevertheless she is being nice" Hinata said to us.

"Besides, I warned her if this was all some sort of plan made by Sakura to fool Hinata some how that she would be dealing with me" Gaara explained. "And to answer your question the girl isn't friends with Sakura anymore"

I looked over at Shikamaru; he was taking in everything they just told him and probably storing it into his mind. He is a great strategist and could analyze any problem and situation, besides if anyone knew Ino it was him.

"I see. I suppose we can trust her then" He yawned, lying down on his side with his left arm propped up with his head resting on the palm of his hand. My gaze went from him to Gaara; who was looking up at the sky with a concentrated gaze on his face. I heard about his temper once from Neji, apparently the guy had some anger issues. But not once have I ever seen him snap at Hinata, which is a good thing in my books.

"I'm going to go back inside the school"

Turning my head I noticed Obito was standing up from the ground, walking towards the door. I stood up as well to follow him, something was clearly bothering him and I was going to find out what it is. "I'll catch up with you guys later" I looked at the little princess giving her a smirk and a wink that caused her to blush and smile shyly at me. Gaara was glaring at me when I did that and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and scoffed. I chuckled to myself and continued walking until I was back in the school.

"Yo, what's wrong Obito?" I asked him in concern.

He stopped and turned around leaning against the wall behind him. "Hormones" He replied like it was nothing; I of course blushed from the response.

"H-Hormones?"

He nodded his head, looking down at his feet. Probably from embarrassment, I know I would feel awkward after saying something like that to my friend.

"I'm having a hard time controlling myself around Hinata. I couldn't even sit next to her in there because of it; I kept staring at her lips just wanting to feel them against mine again. Gah, Kakashi you have no idea how I'm feeling, I just had to get away from her"

Staring at him for awhile my eyebrow began to twitch. "Didn't you feel this way about Rin once as well?" I asked him, while folding my arms across my chest.

"No, never like this, I get hard every time I think about Hinata"

"You did not just tell me that" I sighed slapping my hand to my forehead, shaking my head side to side with an exasperated expression consuming his face. "Some thoughts are meant to be kept to yourself and that was one of them" I said to him with a groan.

"Heh well it's the truth. Well I'm going to go mess with the freshmen for awhile" He laughed. He always liked terrorizing the ninth graders at times, I think he just finds it fun to know that despite his goofy character he can stike fear into people. I began walking down the steps, looking over to the side I could see Aishido still in the nurses office lying down on the bed with Sakura near his side. I really couldn't stand those two. I wanted to fight the guy again but thoughts of the little princess looking at his blood on my hands stopped me from going in there continuing what I started.

I know for a fact he'll be at Madara and Tobi's party, so maybe then that guy just might get what's coming for him. After all he does have a bad habit of messing with my little princess and I'll be damned if I ever let that guy touch her again.

"I will protect the little princess"

* * *

**Okay this is like the shortest chapter that I have typed for this story and it's only because it's a POV chapter. The next chapter is the dance, so that chapter will be a long one xD Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Also I will reply to your reviews for this chapter and the previou chapter in the next chapter. u.u sorry i couln't for this one. **


	15. Fourteen

**Chapter 12 Reviews:**

**Love Leads To Broken Hearts**: Sadly I did not use a song in this chapter, it's slightly boring, but I hope that you enjoy it. It's my longest chapter so far with twenty nine pages lol

**Lily**: Thanks for your review. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

**Onlyluna**: Gaara's heart won't be broken too badly and we have awhile until we get to that point anyways lol And don't worry about Hinata's make-over, it won't be too extreme lol she won't look like she's a whore or anything, she'll look girly enough xD But in the next chapter I will try to add some SasuHina for all of those who are waiting to see some fluff between those two.

**Math music reading**: I'm glad that you like those parts. Chances are I might make Naruto and Hinata patch up their friendship in the next chapter and that may cause some drama between Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. xD But Naruto never really liked Sakura as much as he liked Sakura but you don't have worry about Naruto ever liking Sakura again because he wont.

**Akuma Hana**: I updated and I hope that you enjoyed reading chapter thirteen and this chapter as well.

**SinShu**: That was a lot of omg's lmao xDD! And no Lee isn't Gay and Obito isn't bisexual lol they are both very straight. And Karma is comign for Sakura very soon, but I'm not saying when but it's coming n.n

**Loyal reader123**: Thank you for your review. Originally I was going to have what Sakura and Aishido were talking about in a flashback but I forgot about it and didn't add it to the story but I will put it in the next chapter for sure. The dance isn't all what I was planning it to be, it's kind of boring since I didn't add in all the parts that I had wanted to. But hopefully you will enjoy the chapter.

**Artic Fox1**: Haha, thanks for your review. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter as well.

**Jay_chAn**: Aww, I'm glad that you enjoy this story and the personalities that I gave the character. Sasuke and Sakura won't last very long, I can ensure you that much but as for when they will break up I can't give you that information. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks for your review n.n

**ImCutePoison**: Hinata will look just fine, I hope o.o lol xD And thank you for your review.

**Lone Silver Angel**: Ah i see. Lol Well thank you for your review, its much appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Kira Acumichi**: Lmao, I thought it would be a change to let Lee help instead of like letting two girls help so I decided to let Lee in on it. Despite his fashion sense he will be a good person to help Hinata out. xD

**Lilmaimas**: No, sadly I won't be making it a band fic. But if you are interested in reading a band fic I have two stories like that, one is called "The Unknown" purely a band fic and the other one is called "The Story of her Life" which is slightly a band fic, it somewhat puts you in the mind set of Nana in a way; that's where my inspiration for making that fic came from lol

**Sepsis**: I'm glad that you did like it xD I'm trying not to add too many fluff with ehr and other male characters but if anyone had any suggestions of what they would like to see then I'm more than willing to try it out.

**Saki-Hime**: I couldn't really think of a good reason for why Sasuke left Hinata like I did with Naruto so that's all I could come up with for him u.u but thanks for your review xD

**Jecka-hime22**: Lol well I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much lol Everyone seems to accept Naruto now since he has changed xD And he will continue to change more and more and become a better friend than what he use to be to Hinata which cause some jealous with Sasuke when he notices it.

**Chapter 13 reviews**:

**Napris**: I'm a huge KakaHina fan so I had to add a bit of moments between them even thought she is unaware of his feelings for her. As far as Sasuke there will be moments between them in the next chapter. And I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, I am also a Hinata fan and I only read Hinata fanfics lol xD

**Jay_chAn**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

**Akuma Hana**: It's been updated after weeks of waiting lol Read and enjoy

**iiKainashi**: Sadly this isn't a Kakashi and Hinata fic but there will be moments between the two. And as I told you in a message I do have a KakaHina fic on here already and I'm also working on two other KakaHina fics but one of those Kakashi is slightly the bad guy o.o but it's going to be a good story xD trust me

**SinShu**: If the 'm" you were referring to Madara he will be making his appearance in the next chapter xD The Uchiha party will last a few chapters since it will be during their whole spring break and each chapter will be bound to have more drama and action in it xD

**Aya**: Lmao I'm glad that you liked that ending xD And Obito will still try to help her and it will be during the Uchiha party that you see him trying to toughen up Hinata and there will also be some comical moments with him seeing how he can't get too close to her due to his situation.

**Vampire Loser**: Lol no that's not why he isn't saying anything to her. His reason for not saying anything is because he knows that she doesn't have feelings for him and he thinks it's best just to keep it to himself because he doesn't want to get hurt and because he doesn't want to cause any stress on Hinata seeing how three guys already like her.

**Reira Hatsume**: Lmao, yes hormones xD Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**Cheh:** Aishido is the main bad guy of this story along with someone else who isn't Sakura but another guy who I haven't introduced yet. What's going on between Sakura and Aishido will all be said in the next chapter.

**Sepsis:** If you would like to see a Obito POV I can do one, it may or may not be a whole chapter but I am willing to do one soon if that's what you what to see n.n And I'm glad that you enjoyed the Kakashi's POV.

**xREILAx:** This chapter isn't as eventful like I wanted it to be u.u but hopefully you will like it.

Lone Silver Angel: No one in the story as far as far as the guys go, like Aishido. He is the main bad guy with a twisted mind, his background and his personality will be explained in the next chapter. Also there will be a few fights involving him in the next few chapters.

**ImCutePoison:** Yes, the feelings that he has for Hinata are very strong, stronger than the feelings Gaara has for Hinata as well as Naruto's feelings for her. But he choses not to say anything to her for the reason's I explained in that chapter. But I do however plan on having him confess to her but that won't be until towards the end of the chapter and we have a while to get to that point lol

**I Don't Belong:** Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing xD

**Chaosgiver**: I'm glad that you enjoy reading my stories. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. It seems like everyone liked that ending part with Kakashi and Obito lol

**Love Leads To Broken Hearts**: Lol thanks for your review, I hope that I made Hinata look alright for this dance. I don't know if I described it good enough u.u

**Math music reading:** Thanks for your review n.n

**Hinata1020569:** Thanks for your review xD

**Saki-Hime**: Aishido's character is someone who doesn't care and he won't learn his lesson for awhile to add to the drama of the story but for now like I said he is the main bad guy until I introduce the new character which won't be until Kiba arrives in the story which should be around chapter 19 if not sooner.

**Jecka-hime22:** I can tell you're a Kakashi fan xD Most likely is Hinata didn't say anything Aishido would have been in pretty bad shape but I don't plan to kill him off...at least not yet. But im not saying that he will die o.o xD Sirry that you had to wait so long until this chapter was update but now it's here so please enjoy it n.n

**xXxLolliPopKidxXx:** Thanks for your review n.n xD

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I have had three chances to updated when I was on a computer but I never did. But I've finally updated this story so please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can. Also can some please tell me the name of Kakashi's father and Gaara's father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The male Uchiha groaned to himself listening to Sakura talking on and on to him about what she is planning on wearing to the dance later on that night. He wanted to just flat out yell at her and tell her that he didn't care and to shut up but he just remained silent, letting out small grunts of acknowledgements to inform her that he was in fact listening to her.

"So are you picking me up or do you need me to drive over there and get you?" The pink haired female asked while chewing on some bubble gum, twirling her finger through the ends of her hair.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up. "I guess I can come pick you up around eight tonight" He replied in a nonchalant tone. From the corner of his eye he could see her frowning at him, most likely it has something to do with how he replied to her. His mind continued thinking about the previous day when Naruto was talking to him during lunch.

_**Flashback~**_

_**The raven haired male looked at his friend with a serious expression. "Are you serious, Naruto? Because if this is some sort of sick twisted joke I'm going to kick you're fucking ass" Sasuke hissed lowly at the blonde. **_

"_**I'm being serious. Do you honestly think that I would lie about something like that?" He balled out his fist turning his gaze down to the ground beneath his feet. "When I found out what he had done I seriously wanted to beat the day lights out of that guy. How could he even dare touch Hinata like that?! It pissed me off" He explained.**_

_**Sasuke stood there in pure shock. Naruto was just informing him of what Aishido had done to Hinata before classes started earlier. Sasuke didn't like Aishido one bit not only because he was close with Sakura but mainly because the guy had a bad habit of picking on Hinata. Most people who did bully here would just say mean things to her and maybe one out of the two would trip her but no one would ever physically harm her. But Aishido would…and he hated the guy for doing that to the female Hyuga.**_

_**There have been times where he had grabbed Hinata roughly by her arm, so roughly it would leave a bruise. And not only that he has touched Hinata inappropriately before, he could remember countless of times Neji fighting that guy for even laying a finger on his dear sister. Now to hear this coming from Naruto pissed him off…**_

"_**Where is he right now?" He asked sternly. **_

"_**In the nurse's office" Naruto noticed the confused look in the Uchiha's eyes he smirked, parting his lips. "Someone already beat him up pretty badly this morning. I'm actually not shocked to hear who it was who beat Aishido to a bloody pulp" **_

_**Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin firm line. "Was it Gaara?"**_

_**Naruto shook his head. "He hadn't even arrived at school when it happened, it was none other than Kakashi-sempai. I heard from Chouji since he just so happened to see the whole thing, he told me that Kakashi was hitting the shit out of him and that it was blood everywhere. By the way he was explaining it, if Hinata hadn't called out for him to stop Aishido would either be in a hospital right now or…dead" Naruto finished looking off to the side noticing Kakashi and Shikamaru walking down the hallway talking to each other. **_

_**He was actually happy that Kakashi fought Aishido, even the blonde himself wanted to get a go at him. The only people in the school who actually liked Aishido were the girls in the school because he was the star quarter back on the football team, other than that he was hated by most of the guys in the school because of his overconfident and devious attitude. **_

"_**Kakashi really must have handed it to him for him to get beat that badly" Sasuke whispered to himself. **_

_**Naruto nodded his head, but then looked around making sure that no one was around them. "You want to know what I think; I think that Sakura tells Aishido what to do. Because if you notice Aishido doesn't seem to harass any other girls in the school but Hinata, so in my mind Sakura is to blame" **_

"_**I highly doubt Sakura would have another guy harass Hinata" He explained turning his back to his friend getting ready to walk away from him but was stopped when he felt Naruto's hand grab onto his arm. "What is it now miso breath?" He sighed.**_

"_**Sakura…she is someone who you shouldn't trust, Sasuke. I'm just warning you, okay?" **_

_**End of Flashback~**_

Those words rang through his head all night, he knew that Sakura could be sneaky but he just didn't believe she could be the cause of Aishido harassing Hinata.

"Are you even listening to me Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura fumed while slapping his arm with her purse.

"I heard you, geez. Look you're annoying me right now Sakura and if you keep this up I'm not taking you to the dance, got it?" Sasuke sneered while looked into her emerald colored eyes.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest pouting like a child. "Fine, well I'm going to go meet up with the girls to prepare for later on tonight" She stood up from the couch leaning forward to give the male Uchiha a light kiss on his forehead. "Later, babe" She winked at him. Walking out of his living room she passed by Itachi who was completely ignoring her until she called out to him. "Hi Itachi-kun" She blushed lightly while waving at him.

He paused turning his head slightly to look back over at her. "Hello…bitch" He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Aren't you going to the party tomorrow?" She asked cheerful, despite him glaring at her.

"Of course I'm going; Madara and Tobi are my cousins if you have forgotten" He was going to walk away but she continued talking to him. He couldn't stand Sakura, from the very moment when he first met her; he knew that she was trouble. Listening to her babbling on and on was annoying the hell out of him; he was just trying to go to his room to take a nap before he had to go to work.

"I really think Madara is a cool person although I've never met him before but he just seems so cool. I don't really like Obito he's just-"

"Look I really don't care who you think is cool or who you don't like. To be honest I can't stand you and I think you're highly annoying. Now if you don't mind, stop talking to me and following me. I thought you were going home anyways?" Itachi glared harshly at the now frightened teenager. Itachi turned his back on her heading to his bedroom door and slammed it in her face.

Sakura was applaud by this but said nothing about it. Itachi has always been a very cute guy to her but noticed he would never even give her a second glance like other guys would. As she was walking out of the Uchiha household she couldn't help but to realize each guy who hangs around Hinata just so happens to be the most popular guys around the school and there have been different occasions where she has caught a few of them checking her out.

"_Hell I even caught Shikamaru once staring at her butt. Gah! What's so special about her anyways?" _She turned her head to see none other but the girl she was just thinking about. "Hyuga Hinata, my sworn enemy" She frowned while watching her. A small smirk then slowly appeared across her face.

She was currently heading for her front door right along with TenTen and Lee by her side. She remembered Lee use to have a crush on her but now he ignores her as if she were invisible. "Hi Hinata! Are you going to the dance later on tonight?" She called out to the female Hyuga.

Hinata turned her head slowly to see Sakura waving her hand up in the air while smiling widely at her.

"Ugh, just ignore her Hinata" TenTen mumbled under her when she noticed that Sakura was walking towards them. Lee sighed and shook his head deciding just to walk in the house; he didn't want to even be near Sakura and her craziness. By the time he went into the house Sakura had already made her way towards them.

"So are you going?" She asked looking at her curiously.

Hinata merely nodded her head choosing not to speak with the pink haired female. Sakura made a sigh, gazing over at Sasuke's house and then Hinata's. "So do you like living next to my boyfriend?" She asked with a smirk.

"Sakura why don't you just turn around and go home, you aren't welcomed here" TenTen snapped at Sakura.

The pink haired girl just scoffed flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Well I know when I'm not wanted. See you at the dance…loser" She huffed and turned around walking away. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sakura, she wanted noting more but to be able to just once hit her but it wasn't in her nature to hit someone…even if it was Sakura.

"Come on Hinata, let's get you ready" TenTen grinned widely as she pulled her into the house.

"Ino said she'll be here later, Lee and I are going out. We'll be back later, also Hanabi isn't here she's over a friends house and won't be back until after spring break and father is out on business again" Neji explained while walking over towards the table grabbing his car keys. His white eyes stern eyes softened once he looked down at TenTen. "I'll see you later at the dance" He said softly at the Chinese girl who was now blushing deeply.

"O-Okay Neji-kun…" TenTen blushed while smiling shyly.

When Hinata let out a giggle which caused Neji to snap his head back towards his younger sister; reaching his arm out he place his arm around her neck putting her in a head lock. "What's so funny little sister?" He asked while ruffling her hair, wearing a smirk on his face.

"N-Nothing Neji-nii, please it hurts" Hinata whined loudly trying to remove her head from his arm. Neji always had a habit of teasing her whenever she caught him doing something that was out of his character. But she was happy to have a big brother like him, he is always there by her side and he even keeps her company when Hanabi leaves the house or when their father is gone for work.

Slowly Neji let go of Hinata's neck. "Only because you said please" He smirked, patting the top of her head causing her to pout childishly. He then looked over at Lee with a curious expression. "Who are you going with to the dance, Lee?"

The bobbed haired male eyes widened at the sudden question but he then a light blush made its way on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. "I asked Hisa" He replied in a shy awkward tone. Neji and TenTen smirked while glancing at each other whereas Hinata raised her eyebrow up in question.

"Who is Hisa?" She asked in a curious tone.

"She is a girl that's in my class; she's really pretty and nice. She has a youthful spirit and the prettiest smile…" He sighed softly as his blush deepened. In TenTen's mind the only reason her brother likes Hisa is because she reminds him of another Hinata in a way. TenTen shook her head from side to side at her brother's dreamy expression, as if he were on cloud nine.

"Come on Lee, I don't have all day to be wasting" Neji exclaimed in an impatient tone. Lee nodded his head ignoring TenTen laughing at him since Neji snapped at him, once the two boys walked out the door it was silent for few seconds until the front door opened, like someone were in a haste.

"I almost forgot, today is the day of the dance and I'm suppose to help the youthful Hinata with her make-over! I am terribly sorry Neji but I must stay here with Hinata until Ino get here so we can begin her transformation" Lee stated while looking at the long haired male. Neji sighed, he himself had forgotten all about that little make-over just like Lee. His white eyes then gazed over at TenTen, "Well you come with me and Lee you stay here. I trust you not to do anything to my sister while I'm not around, am I correct?" He glared at the black haired male.

His eyes appeared to be burning holes into Lee's youthful soul, causing him to nod his head furiously. "O-Of course, you know I would never harm or erm…touch Hinata in any kind of way. Besides Ino should be here shortly, right Hinata?" Lee asked nervously as he looked away from Neji's harsh glare.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, Ino should be here within the next thirty minutes or so. Don't worry about me Neji-nii, I will be just fine" She smiled brightly at her overprotective brother.

Neji eyed Lee for a few more seconds before turning his gaze back over at Hinata. "Okay, we'll be back later. And make sure to tell that blonde not to turn you into a slut. No little sister of mine will ever be made up to look like a whore" He frowned. Just with a thought of guys hitting on his sister didn't sit to well with him.

"We'll be sure to tell her that, now go-go we'll be fine" Lee explained while pushing both TenTen and Neji out the door. Once they were gone the much taller male turned his head to glance over at Hinata. "So let's get you started"

"S-Shouldn't we wait for Ino?" Hinata asked curiously.

Lee hung his shoulders low wearing a pout on his face. "I suppose we should wait for her" He was becoming rather excited just with the thought of helping Hinata with her transformation, even though he was told by Neji to keep an close eye on Ino and what she has Hinata wearing. Letting out a small sigh, he walked into the living room taking a sit down on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you are going to the party tomorrow?" Lee asked while resting his forearms on his knees, his black eyes peering into her white hues. He didn't really want to know if he really wanted to go; the male didn't want to be bothered by Obito's older brothers.

"Y-Yes, Obito invited Gaara-kun and I. Are you going Lee-kun?"

"I've thought about it but I'm not sure if I'm going to go. But I do know TenTen is going mostly because Neji is going" He explained with a light chuckle, fully well knowing how much his sister likes the male Hyuga. He remembers growing up as a child Neji didn't seem to really like TenTen; he actually didn't seem to like any girl. The male had always been such a stoic person and he wasn't the most talkative person but he was still a very good friend. Slowly Lee had noticed Neji starting to take interest in his sister even though he is very shy and awkward about it; everyone knows he has interest in TenTen.

Hinata gazed over at Lee with a pout. "Awe, I was hoping you were going to come"

His eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting to hear that response coming from her. A small smile made its way to his face. "And why is that?" He asked her curiously.

"W-Well because I just thought it would be fun. I know that Neji-nii and TenTen would want you to come as well"

Lee shook his head. "I don't want to go. To be honest I don't really care too much for Obito's brothers, especially...Madara. He is someone who I can not trust no matter how much I would want to, I can't. He's such a sneaky person-" He paused turning his body to face hers, his black eyes peering deeply into her pale colored eyes. "-I'm pretty sure you know that he is the puppet master behind that gang 'Akatsuki' but he also responsible for some of the killings that are done around here" Hearing a gasp that escaped from Hinata's mouth told him that she didn't know about that.

"Uchiha Madara is a very dangerous person and I do not want to involve myself being around him. I don't really want my sister to go to that party because I know that there will be a lot of fights going on. But I can't talk her out of going, besides Neji will be there and I'm sure he will protect her" He explained while looking away from Hinata's gaze.

Hinata knew that Lee is a very strong male and quite brave at that, barely anything scares him. So to hear him tell her that he wasn't going because he was too frightened to be near Madara; proved to her that Lee was truly afraid. She herself has met Madara a few times, he has such a penetrating stare and he is a very cold male despite his smiles. Hinata could tolerate Tobi because he was actually very friendly, a tad bit on the hyper side but he was friendly nevertheless. But Madara on the other hand...she wouldn't want to be left in the room with him. So she could side with Lee on his reason for not wanting to go but she barely does anything so this was her chance to get out of the house for spring break and she was going to enjoy it, much like how she is planning on having a fun summer.

"I understand" She replied back to the male.

Even though Lee has been Neji's best friend now for years she has barely really sat down to talk to him one on one before without Neji or TenTen being around them. She found him to be a very nice guy and easy to talk with. She remembers when she first met him, she had though he looked different, with his wide round eyes and bushy eye brows, to his youthful personality...he was quite the different character.

Just as she was getting ready to say something else she heard someone knocking on the front door. A smile graced her features as she stood up from the couch. "T-That must be Ino" She said as she began walking towards the front door. Once she opened the door her eyes widened at the blonde who was standing on the other side of the door.

The blonde female stood in the doorway with a rather large container in her hand full with hair products and in the other a make-up case. "Are you ready for your big make over Hyuga Hinata?" The female blonde beamed with excitement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Awe, I can't believe my little brother is going to a dance" Temari grinned widely. The female almost choked when she heard Gaara ask their father for some money for a tuxedo for the dance. Once she heard this she began bombarded Gaara with tons of questions, the main one being is if the girl he was taking going to be Hinata. Gaara of course being Gaara didn't really respond to much to her curious questions, instead he left the house with Kankurou to go found a suit.

"Yes, it is quite shocking. Gaara isn't very social with others and tends to hang out around the wrong crowd but ever since he has met that girl," The brown haired male took a pause, looking off to the side out the window. "He has changed into an much better person. We haven't had a call from the school in a long time telling us that Gaara started another fight by putting someone in the hospital"

Temari's eyes narrowed in thought. "You're right, father. I've met Hinata and she is a very sweet girl, I'm actually very surprised that she had the ability to change Gaara the way she has. It's a good thing" She replied with a soft smile on her face.

The male nodded his head silently agreeing with his daughter. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting his son's female friend but if his children all liked her then she appeared not to be a threat to their family. He has been protecting Gaara for a very long time now, ever since he had first adopted him, he has been watching over the red headed male. What Gaara doesn't know is that his real family was nothing but mass murders, that's what they did for a living. The only reason he knew about this is because he just so happens to know Gaara's real parents.

Kei and Izumo Sabaku.

Those are the real parents of Gaara. He also had an older brother and he too was nothing but trouble. When he first brought Gaara into his family, he was nothing but two years old, a frightened and scared...also covered in blood two year old. Apparently his family had gone on a killing spree against some rivaled Yakuza family and they left in a haste...even leaving their son behind. Over the years not once has Kei or Izumo tried to contact him to get their son back, so he figured that they most likely have forgotten about him.

The only reason he knew Kei and Izumo was because they were old friends in the past before they turned into the people they are now. He shivered in displeasure as he stood up from his seat, "Gaara will be gone for spring break, correct?" He asked his daughter.

"Ah, yes, I heard he is going with Hinata to a friend's house where there will be a party at a cabin. I think he'll be there until spring break is over with" She explained while looking up at her father.

"Hm, are you and Kankurou going?" He watched her shaking her head. He frowned to himself, he'd rather Temari and Kankurou go with him, knowing that whenever Gaara is upset he will go off and that wouldn't be good for those surrounding him.

Temari noticing her father's expression stood up from her chair walking towards him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, father. Gaara has friends there and from what I can tell from the things he tells me, they are very trustworthy friends. If anything happens I'm sure they will be there to back up or...or at least stop him from doing something stupid" She grinned a toothy but yet goofy grin.

He nodded his head in approval. "Very well, I trust your on you're judgment. I'm off to work now, please inform Kankurou and Gaara when they come back that I'm gone" He stated. She nodded her head watching as her father walked fully out of the kitchen heading towards the front door. Although she didn't admit it but a part of her did want to go to the dance but she didn't want to be a bother. Besides she knew the last thing Gaara wanted was to see her and Kankurou at the dance "embarrassing him" as he would put it.

She smiled softly at the thought of her little brother. "Gaara..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark haired female pouted while staring up at the silver haired male. "What do you mean you aren't going to the dance?! I thought it was clear that you are going and that you are taking me as your date" Rin fumed loudly, folding her arms across her chest, clearly waiting for an explanation from the mask wearing male.

He kept his black eyes glued to the orange book that was in his hands, acting as her yelling wasn't affecting him in any way. "I just don't want to go, is that a crime?" He asked while turning the page.

Rin frowned, grabbing the book from his hands and slammed it down on the table. "Is that a problem?! Of course it is Kakashi, you know how badly I wanted to go...especially with you. Why do you keep avoiding doing things with me? Why...?" She asked in a whisper.

Kakashi could hear the sadness in her voice; she was breaking down because of him. Apart of him felt bad for hurting her so much but the other half knew that there was nothing else he could do to make her feel better. Leading her on, making her think that he was interested would just hurt her even more and if it's one thing he doesn't want is to cause Rin heartache. "Rin..." He reached out and placing his hand on top of hers, "I'm not doing this intentionally; you of all people know that I could never hurt you in a million years. You're my friend...my best friend at that and-"

Rin looked up at him; eyes were brimming in her eyes at that word. She hated to hear that word, all her life she has loved Kakashi but yet he never returns her affections. She wanted to be with him and be more than what they have been for these past years together. "Those words...I hate them, Kakashi. I want to be more than a friend to you...why can't you accept the fact that I love you and want to be with you"

The tears were now streaming down her cheeks causing unwanted attention to stare at the two, thinking maybe he was the cause of her tears. Kakashi sighed to himself as he stood up from his seat, grabbing his book from off the table sliding it into his pocket as he then grabbed Rin's hand pulling her up from her seat. "Come with me" He spoke lowly causing her to look up at him noticing his rather serious eyes.

While walking the silence between the two was very uncomfortable one for Rin but once they came to a stop she looked up at Kakashi, noticing how he was looking down at her. "Listen, I am very aware of your feelings for me but I can't return them. You are a very beautiful female and I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who would like a chance to date you but I'm not one of those guys. Because in my eyes you are nothing but a friend to me, that's how it will always be" He replied to her in a serious tone.

Rin looked down at the ground, as a frown appeared on her face. "Is there someone else...?"

His eyes widened at the question. He wondered could he tell Rin that he is in love with someone but in the back of his mind he knew that would only make things worst by doing that. Narrowing his eyes he looked off to the side. "No...there isn't anyone one else" He lied. He couldn't hurt her anymore than what he has already so he had no other choice but to lie to her.

"I see...so the reason you didn't want to go to the dance with me is because you don't want to lead me on, is that right?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "I would say ask Obito but the guy wouldn't go with anyone but Hinata so he isn't going either since Hinata already has a date with someone else" He chuckled lightly. He was refraining himself from calling Hinata 'little princess' in front of Rin fully well knowing that would make her mad.

Rin smiled slightly. "I never would imagine Obito falling for anyone else but me" She giggled causing Kakashi to frown.

"You sure are being a tad bit self centered about it. Do you want to keep Obito and I all to yourself?"

She looked off to the side while tightening up her fist. "It's just that...I keep hearing about this Hinata person over and over from Obito. It's so annoying how much he cares about her...it use to be all about me and now all I hear is 'Oh, Hinata is so pretty' and 'I shared my first kiss with her' and yada, yada, yada...I can't stand it. And then you..." She trailed off making his eyes widened.

"What about me?" He asked while arching his eyebrow up in question.

"I heard what you did, protecting her and all...you rarely care about others let alone protecting anyone" She stated.

"I'm watching over her for a friend of mine, look I'll still take you to the dance just don't get the wrong idea about it, okay?" He knew by saying that she would stop questioning him about Hinata. He didn't want anyone knowing about his feelings for the blue haired beauty, it was his secret and his alone. He would maybe one day tell Hinata about it...maybe. But for now he planned on taking this to his grave.

The expression on Rin's face lightened up. "Really? Oh this is so great Kakashi, thank you so much" She grinned happily, leaning forward to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah, just be ready by eight tonight" He exclaimed while giving her a light pat on her back. He just hoped when Rin meets Hinata that she wouldn't give her such a hard time. _"Hinata...I wonder what you will be wearing to the dance..." _He thought to himself with a blush on his cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino dragged Hinata into the female Hyuga's bedroom, slamming her down in a chair. "Hrm, this is going to be the best make-over that I have ever done. You need a lot of work done on you Hinata, wouldn't you agree Lee?" Ino asked the male while staring at every inch on the now blushing Hinata's face.

Lee didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings by responding so he didn't say anything, which Ino didn't seem to notice anyways since she was taking Hinata's braids down. Once her hair had falling down Lee and Ino let out a gasp at the sight of Hinata. Neither one of them has ever seen Hinata with her hair down before; it was quite a shock.

"Oh my, Hinata you have such pretty hair. It looks good when it's not braid but wait-" Ino leaned forward grabbing on part of Hinata's hair looking down at the ends of her hair. "You have a lot of split ends. But no worries I can fix that and then it will look really great" She smiled brightly down at Hinata.

Lee stared at Hinata noticing her nervousness; he couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. Although he had to admit she did look better with her hair down like that instead of it being tied into two braided ponytails. "No need to look nervous, Hinata. We're only here to help you prepare for the big dance" The bobbed haired male smiled at her.

Hinata nodded her head slowly, turning her attention back at Ino she noticed that the blonde was now reaching into one of the containers pulling out a pair of scissors. She was starting to panic because she didn't want Ino to slip and cut too much or even worst...cut her. Ino looked down at the ends of her hair, motioning for her to stay still as she began clipping her ends. "Say Lee are you helping her pick out a dress, right?"

"Yes, I'm told to make sure you don't make her look too uh...much revealing" He explained while scratching the back of his neck when he noticed Ino frowning at him.

"Neji doesn't trust my taste in clothing?" She frowned.

Sensing Ino's frustration Hinata decided to step in as to not start an argument, especially with those scissors currently in Ino's hands. "N-Neji-nii means well, he is just very over protective of me" She explained.

Ino calmed down and clipped the last piece of hair. "Whoa, now that looks much better. Your hair is shaping your face, which makes it look so cute and you have the softest hair that I have every felt. Feel this Lee, isn't it soft?"

Hinata blushed deeply from the attention and the fingers she felt sliding through her hair. "U-Um..." She started awkwardly.

"It is very soft" Lee explained while letting his fingers slid through her hair but he quickly retreated his hand once he felt his cheeks heat up.

The blonde female smiled and nodded her head. "Now onto the make-up, you have rather smooth skin and by your slightly pale skin I wouldn't suggest any dark make-up. Maybe something light, what colors do you suggest Lee?"

Lee glanced intensely on Hinata's blushing face. "Maybe light purple or a powder blue eye shadow, and not too much blush but just enough to give her cheeks that rosy colored appearance" He explained causing Ino and Hinata to stare up at him in shock. "What? Well when most of you're relatives are girls you learn things!" He stated defensively, blushing embarrassingly.

Ino and Hinata giggled at the male. "It's understandable Lee, no need to snap about it" Ino chuckled. "Well let's get this facial make-over started and once this is over we will head over to the mall to find you a dress" The blonde smiled happily down at the sitting Hyuga.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kankurou, should I get a flower for Hinata?" He asked almost too silent for Kankurou to even hear him. The brown haired male looked over at Gaara noticing how he was glancing over at the flower shop, staring at the flowers that were on display.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll like that. She seems like a flower girl, get her a couple of roses" He smirked once he noticed the blush consuming face.

"Roses, hm? I suppose that would be nice for her" He walked into the flower shop with his hands in his pockets. Kankurou was going to go inside but he stopped once smell of flowers hit his nose.

"Eh, I think I'll stay out here" He said while holding onto his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"How may I help you, sir?" The woman from behind the counter asked wearing a bright smile at the red head. Gaara looked around for a few moments trying to decide if he really should get her red roses, he knew what they meant but buy getting them for her he wasn't quite sure if he should...at least not yet. While thinking he knew the woman was waiting on a response from him but he was so lost in thought on what to get for Hinata until the most rarest flower that he has ever seen caught his eye.

"What are these called?" He asked while stepping towards the flowers.

The older woman smiled softly walking towards him and the flowers. "Those my dear are blue roses, they are very rare. Not too many of those are really seen anywhere but there are here in this shop. Do you plan on giving them to a girl of interest?"

Gaara never removed his eyes away from the roses, slowing nodding his head his green eyes then locked onto hers. "How much for a dozen?" He asked curiously.

"Only twenty four for a dozen, would you like for me to ring you up?" The red head nodded his head reaching out to grab the flowers, walking to the counter with the woman to pay for the flowers. "I'm sure she'll love these" She smiled at him.

"Hn" He replied but in the back of his mind he was hoping that she would like the roses. Once everything was paid for he walked out the store with the blue roses in his hand causing Kankurou to arch his eyebrow up in question.

"What kind of flowers are those?"

"They are blue roses" He glanced down at his watch noticing the time. "Shit, the dance is starting soon" He hissed to himself. He hadn't realized that the time was going by that fast; looking over at his brother he parted his lips. "Let me drive the car for tonight"

"I thought you were riding with that brother of hers with his date?" Kankurou asked, not being entirely sure if he should let his brother drive his car.

"I'd rather drive her myself there, so can I drive your car or not?" He asked once more but in a bit more demanding tone. Kankurou jumped from his tone and just nodded his head, he knew how Gaara's temper could be at times and didn't like to anger him despite him being the oldest one and him being the youngest. "Thanks, after the dance I'm planning on taking Hinata somewhere special" He stated as the two began walking towards the black truck.

Kankurou smirked. "Oh yeah, special like where?" He asked in a sly tone while raising his eyebrow up and down in a very suggestive manner.

"None of your business that's where" He replied as he opened the car door and got into the truck. The brown haired male frowned running to the driver's side of the truck getting into the truck.

"Well you're driving in MY truck so it is my business" Kankurou yelled out loudly at his younger brother, while pumping his fist into the red haired male's face.

Gaara grunted turned his face away from him choosing to ignore him, his mind was currently on Hinata. He couldn't wait to see his rose later on tonight, he was very curious to see how she would look later on with her newly found make-over. Although in his mind he didn't think that she needed a make over, she was just fine the way she looked in his opinion.

"Tch. Fine ignore me for all I care" Kankurou grunted turning his body back over, putting the keys into the ignition starting the car up. The car was filled with silence on the way home, no one really knowing what say until Kankurou pulled into a stop in front of their house. The older male turned his head towards Gaara, wearing an serious expression on his face. "You better treat my car right, if I find on dent or scratch on this car I'm-"

"Threatening me...Kankurou?" Gaara asked with anger lacing his voice. He noticed the fear in Kankurou's eyes causing him to smirk. "Don't threaten me, it doesn't work. I won't destroy your car, everything will be fine. And relax...I was only joking around with you" He smiled a small smile at his brother who had now looked at his brother as if he had grown two heads.

"Well you scared the shit out of me, Gaara. Don't do that anymore" Kankurou sighed in relief.

"Hn, I'm going to get ready then I'm off to pick up Hinata" He stated, opening the car door getting out the car Kankurou watched Gaara walked into their house. He knew his brother had a temper at times and didn't like to be told what to do but despite him being the oldest he was sometimes very frightened by the younger male.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino couldn't help but to groan when she looked through Hinata's clothes earlier, she was hoping since she gave her the new hair trim, added make-up to her face but not too much...basically Hinata at the moment looked really pretty but her clothes weren't matching her appearance. The blonde looked over at Lee who didn't seem bothered by Hinata's choice of clothes.

"We're definitely going to buy you new clothes" Ino stated.

Hinata glanced over at Ino; who was currently looking around at the different dresses that were on display in the windows. "W-What's wrong with what I wear?" The female Hyuga pouted childishly causing Lee to chuckle at her child like appearance.

"You wear baggy clothes, nothing to show off any figure that you may have...that is if you have a figure" She mumbled the last part under her breath. Ever since they have started high school Ino along with most of the school always figured Hinata was a bit on the chubby side and to this very day Ino still thought that. "I just think you should dress more girly and not wear such long skirts and then that sweater" Ino gave out a long annoyed sigh.

Lee just shook his head at the blonde. "Hey, who are you going to the dance with Ino?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going with none other than Chouji, he asked me so I said yes" She stated with a small smile gracing her features. Both Lee and Hinata seemed taken back by hearing who she was going with but before they could even respond to it Ino had walked into one of the dressing clothing stores. Her blue eyes began scanning the store looking for a dress for the female Hyuga until her eyes spotted a black short sleeveless dress with the back out. "Hey, this is really cute, how about this?" Ino rush towards the dress, taking it off the rack shoving it into Hinata and Lee's face.

Lee and Hinata looked at the dress, looking at each other Lee was the first one to speak. "Uh, since I'm advising on the dress I would have to say that one is out of the question. You know Neji wouldn't want to see his little sister wearing something so short" He explained while shaking his head at the dress.

"Oh please, the dress isn't that bad. Here, go try it on in the dressing room" She shoved the dress into Hinata's arms, pushing her towards the dressing room. "If it doesn't fit then we'll look for something else"

"B-But Ino I think this dress is a bit too much" Hinata exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just put the dress on already Hinata" Ino sighed loudly, turning around to take a seat down on one of the chairs that were near the dressing room. Lee just shook his head at Ino's response. They were waiting for what it seemed like for nearly thirty minutes for her to come out, Lee and the blonde female glanced down at their watch and then at each other.

"Um Hinata, sweetie you've been in there for quite a long time. Do you have the dress on yet?" Ino asked in the calmest tone she could muster up. She was becoming rather impatience sitting there waiting for the female Hyuga come out the door.

"I-I-I don't know about this dress, Ino. It's a little bit too...tight and revealing...it's embarrassing" Her small voice called out on the other side of the door.

"Let us see, Hinata" Lee said.

The door slowly opened, all Ino and Lee could see where her pale legs until the door fully opened causing Ino's eyes to nearly pop out her head whereas Lee nearly past out from too much blood rushing to his face.

"Whoa..."

Hinata blushed deeply from there stares, keeping her hands in front of her. The dress was very form fitting, showing off every curve she had. Her chest was something Ino didn't expect to see, she had thought Hinata was flat as a pancake but she was a full C cup which shocked her. The dress showed off her hour glass figure. "So that's what you have been hiding under all those clothes" Ino smirked.

Lee was unable to even form any words at her appearance, all he did was gape. "I-I don't think dress will work out without making her a suspect for rape" The black haired male exclaimed looking her up and down.

Hinata's eye white gazed out the store when she noticed a group of males standing near the door pointing at her with smirks on their faces. Her eyes widened even more as she quickly went back into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her. "I-I think I would rather wear a dress that I'm more comfortable in wearing. This is will grab too much attention"

"But that's a good thing, Hinata" Ino explained with a pouted.

"I don't think Hinata likes too much attention on her, Ino" Lee chuckled nervously.

"Fine, whatever just pick another dress for her. We should be going now since the dance is starting soon"

The black haired looked around the store until his black eyes spotted a light blue long dress with sparkles shining on it. It appeared to be form fitting from the waist on up but from the waist down it was loose and flowing. "I think you should try on that dress" Lee exclaimed, standing up from the chair he walked over towards the dress taking it off the rack. Turning it around he held up it, waiting for Hinata to peek her head out the door but she never did, causing him to sigh. Figuring that she wasn't going to open the door anytime soon, he tossed the dress over the door.

"That one will look better than that black one you chose for her" He mumbled under his breath while Ino glared at him but said nothing. While waiting Lee's phone began to ring, he reached his hand into his pocket pulling out his blackberry. "Hello, Lee speaking"

_"Are you done yet? TenTen and I are already heading to the dance"_

"No, we're almost done" Lee replied with a yawn.

_"Well hurry up, you do realize Gaara is picking Hinata up shortly. I want you guys to be there before he gets there, understood?" _

"Okay, Neji" Lee sighed nodding his head repeatedly as he soon pressed end button on his phone, ending the call. Placing his phone into his pocket he looked up at the dressing room hoping to find Hinata standing there in the dress he had given her but she was still behind that door. He let out a soft sigh, his black eyes gazing over at Ino; who was currently texting on her phone.

"U-Um...I think I like this one"

Both Lee and Ino looked up when they heard the door creak open, revealing Hinata. Gasps emitted from both blonde and black haired teens at the sight of Hyuga Hinata, the dress looked beautiful on her. Lee grinned widely at Hinata, giving her the 'good guy' pose, standing up from his chair he walked towards the shy female.

"Wow, Hinata that dress looks really pretty on you" He beamed widely at her.

"Yeah, he's right. You'll definitely grab some attention in that. I have to admit Lee did choose a good dress for you!" She exclaimed while feeling the fabric on the dress. "Oooh silky" She cooed while eyeing the dress, causing Hinata to giggle.

"So are you going to go with that dress?" Lee asked the younger female. Hinata nodded her head; she was quite pleased with the dress. To her the dress looked much better than the dress Ino had picked out; she knew if her brother saw her walk into the dance wearing that dress he would flip. The female let out a small giggle just at the thought of her over protective brother.

"Come on let's get going before Neji decides to call us again. Plus we don't want to keep Gaara waiting" Ino grinned widely once she noticed Hinata's deep blush. She knew once Gaara saw her in that dress he'll have a nose bleed for sure.

&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara parked in front of the house, looking out his window at the Hyuga's front door. _"Okay, this is it…" _ He thought to himself while putting his car in park. Stepping out of the car, he straightened his tuxedo out; he placed the flowers behind his back. Walking up the sidewalk he finally made his way to the door taking in a deep breath he raised his hand knocking on the door softly.

Waiting a moment or two the door slowly opened revealing none other than the shy Hyuga. His eyes widened at the sight of her; long light blue shimmering strapless dress, she had lip gloss on along with an powder blue colored eye shadow. And to top it all off her midnight colored blue hair was down, flowing down her shoulders. "You look so beautiful…" He whispered, with a light blush on his cheeks.

"T-Thank you Gaara-kun"

Gaara snapped out of his stupor and revealed what he was hiding behind his back. "These are for you, mai bara" He smiled softly while looking into her white eyes. Hinata gasp looking at the roses, taking them into her hands. "What are they…?" She asked while admiring the flowers.

"They're blue roses, when I saw them I immediately thought about you. I hope that you like them"

"I love them" She squealed in delight, quickly leaning forward she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into a hug causing him to blush deeply. "I'll go put them into some water and then I'll be right out" She said softly into his ear, giving his cheek a soft kiss. Leaning away from Gaara she quickly went into the house leaving Gaara outside waiting for Hinata.

When she came back Gaara extended his hand out to her, motioning for her to take his hand. Once she places her hand into his, he led her towards the truck. The silence between them was awkward until they both were inside the truck. His green eyes gazed over at her, he wanted to say something he just didn't know what.

"So Ino and Lee left already I see"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, they left only minutes after you came. Ino wanted to stick around until you came so she could take pictures of us but Lee insisted that they should leave" She explained with a giggle.

"Ah, I see. I hear she's going with Chouji and Naruto is going alone" He stated as he started his car up, driving away. "Tonight after the dance I'm going to take you somewhere special…okay?"

She looked over at him with blush stain cheeks while nodding her head. "O-Okay" She replied while looking at him, she couldn't help but to notice how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. The Hyuga female had never seen the red head without his school uniform being on before.

"Do I have something on my face?" Gaara looked over at Hinata with a smirk on his face. "You've been staring at me for awhile now" He looked away from her and back at the road in front of him.

Hinata blushes deeply from being caught staring at him. "It's just that you look so h-handsome" She stated while fumbling with her fingers, unable to bring herself to even look at him after saying that. Gaara couldn't help but to blush as well hearing her tell him that, he wasn't expecting it at all.

"Thanks"

Silence filled the car but luckily this time the silence wasn't an awkward one. Finally after fifteen minutes they finally arrived at the school, pulling his car into a stop he turned his body towards Hinata looking into her round unique eyes. "Are you nervous about going in there?" He asked her curiously.

She didn't want to admit it to him but she actually was very nervous to walk into the school for many reasons. One of those reasons is wondering what people would think of her when they see her in the dress. Will they like it? Or will they make fun of her and think she is trying to be someone that she isn't? She doesn't really know what will happen once they enter through those doors into the school.

Sensing that she was deep in though Gaara placed his hand on top of her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't be nervous, I'm right here" Hinata looked over into his green eyes noticing his warm smile she smiled back at him softly.

"Thank you Gaara, it means a lot to me"

&&&&&&&&&&

The pink haired female giggled while looping her arm into the Uchiha's arm. "This dance is so fun, isn't it babe?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders his mind not really on anything Sakura was saying. She has been talking non stop for nearly twenty minutes and all he could think about was Hinata. He didn't even really know if she was coming to the dance or not. His coal black eyes peered around looking at everyone trying to see if he could at least spot out the people who Hinata normally hangs around Hinata. His eyes spotted Neji, who was sitting down near a table next to TenTen. He began walking to head over towards the male Hyuga but Sakura grabbed onto his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Neji, let go of my arm…**now**" He hissed out while glaring at the pink haired female. He yanked his arm away from her turning his back against her and began walking towards Neji's table. Sakura frowned to herself watching him walk away from her, in her mind she was almost positive that Sasuke was going over there to ask Neji about Hinata.

She huffed to herself as her green eyes scanned the room for a certain black haired Mohawk male known as Aishido. Once she spotted him she smirked to herself and walked slowly towards him, unknown to her that a certain blue eyes male was watching her.

Sasuke stopped in front of Neji looking down at him with his stoic expression. "Where is Hinata?" He asked curiously. The Hyuga male frowned at him at first not really wanting to say anything to him until TenTen elbowed him, motioning him to give Sasuke a reply.

"She isn't here yet. Why do you even care, Sasuke?" Neji asked, never removing the frown from his face.

The male Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets turning his head away from the male wearing an unexplainable expression. "I wanted to talk to her about something…" He muttered so lowly that TenTen hadn't even heard him but Neji did.

He sighed folding his arms across his chest. "She should be here shortly with her date" He opened one of his eyes to take a look at Sasuke after he spoke those words. His face clearly shown that he is in fact jealous, it doesn't take an idiot to not see that Sasuke does have feelings for his little sister. Ever since they were kids Neji would notice how Sasuke would always blush and stare at Hinata when he thought no one was looking, to how he would reach out and hold her hand. He smirked at the thought; clearly Sasuke was in denial about his feelings towards Hyuga Hinata.

"Ah, what do you know the girl you're looking for just walked inside"

Sasuke turned his head around to see Gaara leading Hinata inside the large room. His eyes widened at her appearance, he had never seen Hinata look so girly before…he was stunned. "H-Hinata…" He whispered to himself.

Kakashi who was currently standing near Rin, Naruto and Shikamaru all turned their heads and gasped at the sight of Hinata. "Wow, she's so beautiful" Naruto said in a whisper.

Rin stared at the female for a few moments noticing that she and her date appeared to be making their way towards them, her dark colored eyes gazed away from Hinata and up at Kakashi. Noticing how he was staring at the female she soon realized that this girl had to be the Hinata girl that she has been hearing so much about.

"Finally you two made it, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" Shikamaru explained with a smirk while giving Hinata a wink causing her to blush shyly.

"We were running late" Gaara stated, his green eyes glanced over at Rin giving her an questionable look.

"Oh, this is Rin. Rin this is Hinata and Gaara my friends" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

Rin extended her hand out towards the two wearing a bright smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, I've heard so much about you from Obito, Hinata. He likes you a lot" The female Hyuga looked flushed for a few seconds as she placed her hand into Rin's hand shaking it.

"I have heard about you as well, it's nice to finally be able to meet you" Hinata smiled back at her. Gaara said nothing to the female nor did he shake her hand, instead his eyes were focused on Naruto who was currently looking in a certain direction. Turning his head to look behind him, he felt his skin boil at the person who was heading their way.

"Why in the hell is he coming over here" Gaara muttered.

"Nine times out of ten he is coming over here for Hinata" Naruto exclaimed.

No one said anything but watch Sasuke make his way towards them, Rin couldn't help but to feel how tense the air seemed as this male was walking in their direction. _"Whoever he is he sure is bringing up the tension between these guys. Even Kakashi is upset" _She thought to herself while gazing up at the silver haired male.

"Hey" Sasuke spoke while mainly looking at Naruto and Hinata. The blonde smirked at the raven haired male and nodded his head whereas Hinata ignored him scooting closer over towards Gaara; who tighten his grip around her as if Sasuke were planning on stealing Hinata away from him.

"So what brings you over here, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked with a grin.

His coal black eyes gazed around Naruto. "I'm actually surprised that you're even over here. My only reason for being over here is because I wanted to speak with Hinata about a few things"

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say it in front of all of us" Gaara sneered.

"He's right, besides from what I know Hinata doesn't want to speak with you" Shikamaru spoke with a bored look on his face.

Sasuke ignored them all and continued looking into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata, allow me a few moments of your time" Hinata could hear the plead in his voice, she almost wanted to allow him to talk to her but a small voice in her mind told her not to allow him the chance. She wasn't ready to speak to him…at least not yet.

"Gaara would y-you like to dance with me?" She blushed deeply while looking up at the taller male. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched from being ignored while Kakashi and the others held in their snickers. Gaara on the other hand figured Hinata would deny him, after learning a bit more about the relationship between Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke from Neji when he told him that if there ever came a time when either Sasuke or Naruto were to apologize to Hinata out of the two males the first one Hinata would speak to again would be Naruto. When he asked him why; Neji merely said that his sister has always thought of Naruto like a brother and that she couldn't get herself to stay very angry with him for a long period of time.

His sea green eyes peered into Sasuke's coal black eyes seeing the jealously within them he smirked, nodding his head he looked away from Sasuke back at Hinata. "I would love to mai bara" He pulled her away from Sasuke and lead her towards the dance floor. Once they were gone Naruto walked towards the male Uchiha placing his hand on his shoulder giving it a pat.

"Maybe another time buddy, come on let's go" The blonde sighed with a tired lazy smile on his face while he dragged the shocked Uchiha away from the group.

"Can someone please explain to me why the air was so tense when that Sasuke guy was around? Do you all hate him?" Rin asked while gazing at the surrounding males.

"It's a long story; I wouldn't say that we hate him. For me I've never really cared for the guy but for Naruto that's his best friend no matter what" Shikamaru explained with a yawn. His dark brown eyes gazing over at Ino noticing how she was talking with Chouji, seeing this surprised him. "Be right back" He spoke lowly walking away from the group.

&&&&&&&&&

"E-Everyone one is staring Gaara" Hinata whispered softly while holding onto his sleeve as they dance together on the floor.

"Just ignore them all; just picture as it were only us dancing here" He said while holding onto her tightly, his chin resting on the top of her head but his green eyes were on focused on Sasuke standing beside Naruto, they were both looking at he and Hinata but when he looked more closely they were watching Hinata. Frowning to himself he sent both males a deadly glare and turned their bodies around so that Hinata's body was hidden from their view.

Dancing was something he was never really good at because for one he never did it. Hinata on the other hand appeared to have done this before, she was moving so graciously while he was trying his hardest not to step on her feet. "You seem to be very good at this. Have you ever danced before?" He asked while they moved side to side dancing to the beat of the slow pace song.

Hinata nodded her head slowly. "My dad owns a big corporation and they often had Ball's so I had to learn at an early age the right steps to take" She explained to the red head.

"Ah, I see. I'm quite sure you can tell this is my first time" He mumbled the last part so incoherently Hinata had barely heard. She could tell he was embarrassed which made her let out a giggle. Gaara quickly shot her a glare. "What's so funny?" He hissed out.

"I-It's just that you sounded so e-embarrassed. I think you're doing just fine Gaara, it's almost as if you have danced before" She smiled brightly at him.

He blushed deeply and looked away from her mumbling a small 'thank you' under his breath.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So why did you agree to go with me to this dance?" The blonde haired female asked while staring at the husky male with a questioning look.

Chouji; who was currently munching on some potato chips, sat them down wiping his hands on the napkin he turned his gaze slowly to look over at Ino. Letting out a sigh he narrowed his eyes. "Well I guess there is always a time to start over, right? That's why I'm guessing you asked me in the first place. Ever since you left Shikamaru and I to join up with the popular people, we hated you for it especially since the people you hung around bullied Hinata and Shikamaru didn't like that one bit. I'm not really as close with Hinata like he is but seeing you treat someone like that was very unlike you Ino. You were always such a nice girl, I was hoping to see that girl again one day and I finally have"

He took a pause for a few moments as if he were preparing himself to say something he was unsure of saying. "Ino, I would like for us to become friends again. You, Shikamaru and I just like the past"

Ino stared at Chouji in shock; she was beyond words she didn't know what to say. After all this time she did miss her old friends, after all they grew up together, they were almost never seen apart from one another until they reached high school. Now they she really thinks about it, what happened with their friendship is just want happened with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. How Sasuke and Naruto abandon Hinata, Ino abandon Shikamaru and Chouji.

She felt like such a bad friend, tears were beginning to fill her eyes which of course Chouji noticed. He placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at her in concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm such a bad friend Chouji. I never meant to hurt you or Shikamaru; it was never my intention to do so. You two were always there for me and I left you just to join in the popularity" She brought her hands up to her face, covering them to shield her tears.

"Don't worry about that, it's in the past"

Ino sniffed and looked up behind her to see Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring down at her with his normal everyday annoyed expression. "I can see that you have in fact changed and this isn't some ploy made by Sakura just to trick Hinata" The black haired male knelt down to eye level next to Ino, wearing a serious expression. "You're her friend now from what I can see but if you ever hurt her I swear that will be a day you regret. I can be your friend or your worst enemy, Ino. So don't chose the latter on this one, got it?" He spoke darkly to her.

She nodded her head slowly; the blonde wasn't use to this kind of tone coming from the lazy male. Her blue eyes gazed over at Hinata; who was still dancing with Gaara on the dance floor. Something about her made these guys want to protect her, maybe it was her weakness that she had or it could have been Neji's threats to get them to protect her. But whatever the case may be she knew it was something big because Shikamaru had always been such a lazy guy who hated interfering with others and now he watches over Hinata like there is no tomorrow. Both he and Neji tend to scare the living day lights out of the students in the school with one glare.

A small chuckle emitted from her lips as she turned her gaze away from Gaara and Hinata and back over at Shikamaru. "You must really care about her to go as far as you do, huh?" She smirked when she noticed the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"Troublesome girl..." He muttered to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just look at her, she thinks she's better than everyone else just because she got a little make-over. She doesn't even look any better than before" Sakura scoffed while flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Naruto looked over at her with a glare on his face. "She looks better than you" He mumbled causing the male Uchiha to smirk.

"What was that?" Sakura growled.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything. Did you say something Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked while raising his eyebrows up at the Uchiha.

"Don't drag me into it, miso breath" He smirked at his best friend. Although he wouldn't admit it but Hinata did look much better than Sakura tonight; who was dressing practically like she were a whore. Wearing a extremely tight short dress, it was low cut even though she barely had anything to show off anyways.

"Well this dance isn't as exciting as I thought it would be" Naruto sighed.

"That's because you have no date" Sakura chimed in while wrapping her arm around Sasuke's. Naruto chose to ignore her for obvious reasons, the only reason why he didn't want to bring a date was because he held no interest in any other girl besides Hinata. He knows that she doesn't love in the the romantic way that he loves her but his emotions towards her is so strong that if he were to be with anyone else he would feel as if he were betraying Hinata.

"So what I thought I told you not to talk to Hinata anymore?"

"I could say the same for you and Aishido? Besides...I can talk to whoever I want to"

"If thats the case, how would you like it if I say it's over between us!" She yelled out causing everyone to look in their direction.

The male Uchiha shrugged his shoulders up. "I don't care, do what you want" He replied in a uncaring tone. Sakura seemed to be taken back by his response, hoping that he wouldn't want to leave her but he replied in a totally different way than what she had thought he would. She knew that she wasn't ready to leave Sasuke just yet, being with him made her who she is today.

"Fine, I understand. You can talk to her, I'm sorry for my lash out Sasuke-kun, please forgive me" Naruto looked over at her narrowing his eyes, he wanted Sasuke just to move on from Sakura, after all she's nothing but a whore who sleeps around and cheats on him.

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged as he walked away from the two heading to go outside to get some fresh air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi sighed for the fourth time that night while Rin constantly tried to pull him towards the dance floor. "Come on Kakashi, this is a dance and I want to dance. Why did you even come here if you aren't going to dance with me!" She fumed while pouting, folding her arms across her chest.

_"I came here just to see the little princess" _He thought to himself, growing annoyed at the fact Rin wouldn't stop pulling his arm. "Would you stop that. If you want to dance go ask Naruto or someone else. I'm not in the mood to dance right now, Rin" He explained to the young girl.

She frowned and huffed sitting down rather harshly in the chair next the the silver haired male. Her eyes peered over to take a gaze at Kakashi noticing how his eyes were glued on the blue haired female who was now being lead outside. She frowned to herself and stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air. Although I don't see why you care" She huffed causing Kakashi to roll his eyes. He figured she was most likely going outside to follow Gaara and Hinata just to question Hinata with a bunch of annoying questions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara held her hand while leading her towards his car but was stopped when he heard a female's voice calling out to them. Both red head and blue haired female stopped walking and turned around to see Rin running towards them.

"I wanted a chance to be able to talk to Hinata, is that alright?" Rin asked the red head. He looked very scary to her and felt the need to have to ask him. Watching him slowly nod his head she smiled to herself. "Great, I promise that I won't take too long" She winked, reaching out to grab onto her hand pulling her away from Gaara.

He watched the disappear from his eye sight, wondering what it was she wanted to talk to Hinata about but figured whatever it was it was most likely girl talk. His sea green eyes gazed over to the side noticing that Sasuke was leaning again the school's building looking up into the night sky. He was undecided if he should talk to him or not but before he even realized it his feet were moving towards the raven hair male.

Sasuke's coal black eyes gazed over at Gaara, furrowing his eyebrows he parted his lips. "What do you want?" The male Uchiha scoffed.

"Nothing, can't I come over here to stand?"

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled lowly; placing his hands into his pockets. From the corner of his eye he could see Gaara watching Hinata intently. "Why do you like her so much?" He asked bluntly turning his body around to glare down at the inch shorter male.

"She's different from other girls that I've met"

"Different in what way, do you mean easy?" The black haired male was quick to say causing Gaara to snap his head over at him.

"I'm not into sluts if that's what you're thinking about. What I mean by different is she treats me different than what I'm normally use to being treated like. Back at my old school I was feared by everyone, all the girls who always tried to grab my attention by doing weird things thinking that I'll find it sexy when in fact it just plain out annoyed me" He took a pause to gaze over at the female Hyuga with a soft smile. "Hinata isn't like that, she's sweet, caring and so shy. I've never met a girl like that before…she really draws me in"

Judging by his tone he could tell that he really cared a lot about Hinata and that bothered him. He was becoming closer and closer to her while he was becoming less and less distant away from his once close best friend.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrow up in question.

"Do you like Hinata?"

Once that question left Gaara's mouth Sasuke didn't really know how to respond to it but before he could even reply back to the red head Hinata and Rin made their way towards them. His black eyes gazed over at Gaara and smirked widely. "I guess you won't get a chance to find out now" He took his hands out his pockets, leaning away from the wall he walked passed Hinata making sure Hinata was watching him, he gave her a wink and a small smile causing her to quickly look away from him with a flushed face.

Gaara of course caught this as did Rin; the red head of course wasn't too pleased with Sasuke's 'mild flirting' which he knows that's what it was he was doing. Before he and Hinata became as close as they are now he would notice all the times Sasuke would wink at her and when he thought no one was watching him he would pull Hinata off somewhere and say something and then pull her into a hug.

"Well it was nice talking to you Hinata, see you guys later" She smiled brightly at the two as she walked off.

"What did she say to you?"

Hinata just shook her head, her white eyes gazing up at Gaara. "She was just asking me how close I am with Kakashi and Obito. F-From what it appeared to be like she really likes those two and doesn't want anyone to get in between her and them" She explained.

Gaara scoffed and just rolled his eyes, reaching out he grabbed onto her hand. "I want to take you somewhere, so let's go now" He gave her hand a small squeeze causing her to blush. He adored her so much; he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

"Where are we going, G-Gaara?" She asked curiously.

"Somewhere special" He replied softly as he pulled her towards his car.

&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto sat on the far corner of the room watching Sasuke and Sakura dancing together, he was purely disgusted by her. Sitting beside him was none other than Aishido who was also watching Sasuke and _**Sakura**_ intently. It was keeping all his will power not to say or do anything to the male purely because he didn't like him for many different reasons.

"Hey Naruto"

His blue eyes gazed over to see who was calling out to him; his eyes widened slightly when he noticed it was Neji who was making his way towards him. Naruto hasn't really talked to Neji ever since he stopped hanging around Hinata. Panic began to rise within him wondering what Neji was planning on saying to him; he knew that the long haired male could be quite scary when he meant business.

"Um hey N-Neji" He chuckled nervously at the male Hyuga.

Neji smirked and took a seat down next to the blonde. "Relax; I'm not here to cause any trouble. I heard that you apologized to my sister and-"He stopped talking when he noticed Aishido staring at him with a blank stare. "What in the hell are you looking at?" Neji sneered at the now smirking male.

"Nothing much, just thinking about how can a lame guy like you be related to someone like that cute girl like Hyuga Hinata. Do you know I felt her up recently, she was so soft. I had no idea she was really she was that big" He smirked deviously at Neji.

"You damn bastard!" Neji stood up from his seat getting ready to walk over to the cocky male but Naruto him back, which caused a stir since when he stood up his foot hit the chair causing a loud noise to erupt within the room. "Let go of me so I can beat the shit out of this bastard" Neji growled trying to push his way towards Aishido.

"Calm down! Look, I know you want you want to do and believe me I would love to see that asshole get his butt kicked" He turned his head around narrowing his eyes at the black haired male. "But now isn't the time or place to start a fight, Neji. Just think about how Hinata will feel if you found out you had gotten into a fight today?"

Neji glared harshly at Aishido for a few more seconds as he slowly began to calm down. Unknown to Naruto or Neji; practically the whole school was looking in their direction. The blonde haired male then looked behind Neji to notice that everyone was looking at them, seeing this caused him to frown. "Well what in the hell are you all looking at?! Go back to dancing or whatever it was you were doing before you all decided to be nosy" He barked out rudely at everyone.

Kakashi shook his head watching the two, "Aren't you going to go over there to see what's going on?" The silver haired male asked Shikamaru.

"It's too troublesome, besides I'm sure whatever it is will all be dealt with tomorrow at the party" He smirked, while glaring at the Mohawk male Aishido from across the room. "I know you want a piece of that action too, don't you Kakashi?" His dark brown eyes glanced over at the masked male.

Rin looked over at Kakashi noticing how his expression became serious even his fist were tightened. "Kakashi…" She whispered softly while placing her hand gently on top of his arm. "You aren't thinking about doing anything stupid at this so call party tomorrow are you…?"

He looked down at her, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness. "That guy did something that I didn't like to Neji's sister Hinata and me and few other guys are planning something for him tomorrow" He paused looking up to look at Aishido noticing how he was walking away from the table once Sasuke made his way towards the table. "I'm going to make sure he gets hurt" He exclaimed with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Kakashi I don't want you involved in any fight. Neji can protect his own sister I'm sure"

"You don't understand this Rin, besides you shouldn't be worried" He smiled at her from behind his mask.

Shikamaru watched the two for a few moments as he sighed to himself. "I'm sure that you know Kakashi very well seeing how you along with Obito all grew up together but this guy can handle himself very well when it comes to fighting, so you shouldn't worry about him" He smirked lazily at the female. Rin appeared to lighten up after hearing Shikamaru's words, while Kakashi smiled himself.

"Come on, let's dance" He whispered softly to the now shocked female.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, come on" He stood up from his seat and extended his hand out to her to grab it.

&&&&&&&

Gaara pulled his car to a stop in front of an open area, but when Hinata looked closely it was a beautiful garden with Sakura Trees surrounding the area. The female Hyuga let out a small gasp at the pretty sight, turning her head to look up at him. "It's so pretty" She said softly.

"I'm glad that you like it" He smiled softly at her. They both stepped out of the car, Gaara walked around the other side of the car to lead Hinata towards the area. Silence filled the air but it wasn't an awkward silence but more of a peaceful one. Once they reached the area the two were standing under the Sakura Tree as the petals feel gracefully to the ground.

The red head nervously raised his hand placing it on Hinata's cheek, letting his thumb stroke her cheek. Staring at every inch on her face causing the female to blush, looking into her unique eyes he smiled softly at her. "Being around you makes me feel so peaceful, you make me feel as if I could tell you anything. I've never met a girl like you before…I really like you a lot Hinata" He stated.

Hinata look up into his sea green eyes wearing a shy smile on her face. His words meant so much to her, just like how he told her that he never met anyone like her before she too has never met anyone like him as well. So mysterious and despite his frightening glares he was actually a very nice person and calm.

"I really like you too, Gaara" She replied, raising her hand up placing it over his hand that was on her cheek.

The two stared into each others eyes for the longest until the red head glanced down at her lips for a few seconds, leaning his head closer towards her until their lips were brushing against each other the two pressed their lips together. Both of their eyes widened once their lips touched but slowly Gaara closed his eyes as did Hinata.

Placing his arm around her waist he pulled her closer in towards him, letting his hand drop from her face and wrap around her waist. The kiss was soon deepened causing both Gaara and Hinata to blush deeply, although it wasn't her first kiss it was his and he was happy to be sharing it with her.

Once they pull away from each other Gaara opened his eyes only to find that hers were still closed causing him to smirk. "You can open your eyes now, my rose" He whispered softly to her. Her eyes slowly opened gazing back into his eyes; her cheeks turned a bright pink causing him to chuckle.

"One of these days I would like for you to be my girlfriend but I'm not ready just yet to make that happen but whenever I decided that I'm ready…would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously but his facial expression was serious.

"I-I would like that very much" Hinata responded quickly with a bright smile on her face. A smile so bright that it caused Gaara to smile, pulling away from her slowly he let his arms fall back to his side.

"Let me take you back home" He whispered softly to her. She nodded her head reaching out to grab onto his hand giving it a small squeeze causing him to blush. Hyuga Hinata was really falling for Sabaku Gaara…and she was falling hard.

* * *

Gah this chapter was so bad u.u twenty nine pages full of boring things Dx I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter and sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will be updated soon and it will be much better since it will be the introduction of Madara, Tobi, Deidara and Hidan. Along with Aishido's full introduction with lots of drama.

So please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.


	16. Fifteen

**Akuma Hana**: Aishido said that Hinata was cute only to upset Neji so he would become angry. As you read on more about Aishido you will find out just our manipulative and deceiving he is.

**WinterKaguya: **Well to be honest Gaara and Hinata aren't really "dating" just yet, he was merely asking her when he is ready to ask her out would she like to become his girlfriend. I plan on having Hinata being introduced to Gaara's father and vice versa for Gaara meeting her father once they do actually being dating; which will be in a upcoming chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part of the chapter though xD

**Aya**: Yeah, this chapter will have much more drama in it than the last chapter for several of reasons. One of those main reason is; Aishido, then there is Gaara and Sasuke. So much will be added in this chapter and will be continued into the next chapter as well. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

**Randomlittleme**: It won't be changed into a GaaHina but there will be a lot of GaaraxHinata in this story for awhile. The ending of this story won't be until maybe like chapter thirty or so, I was planning on having a sequel with them in college but I don't think I will do that. But the ending will be a good one n.n

**Kawaii Kabu**: Haha, well I'm glad that you actually did enjoy that chapter. I hated how it came out, it could have been much better. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last chapter lol

**Vampire Loser**: As for now Sasuke is trying to become Hinata's friend again and feels slightly jealous that Naruto is talking to Hinata again and she's talking back to him. Sasuke will soon be back in her good graces soon

**HiN4-cH4n**: Awe thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so much. This chapter will basically be like an introduction for a few characters that haven't been introduced fully into the story yet; Aishido, Hidan, Deidara, Madara and Tobi. I find Hinata and Gaara to be a cute pair as well, once they began dating things will be even more awkward between them which will add the to shyness and cuteness of the two xD As for Rin I originally wasn't going to make her like that, I was going to make her like a sister figure for both males but I decided to have her become jealous over Hinata; someone who she feels is stealing her spot in both Obito and Kakashi's heart. In a way she can sense Kakashi has feelings for Hinata but she decides not to say anything, seeing how she can see that he really cares for Hinata. Thanks for your rating; I hope that you enjoy this chapter even more.

**Chibi-chan: **Yes, I'm fully aware Tobi and Madara are the same people lol I read the manga as well; I never miss a chapter XD

**Cheh**: Gaara will ask her soon, trust me xD No she won't wear a dress but she will wear something nice; and yes Neji would go crazy he is a serious sister complex and is highly over protective over her just like someone else in this story who will be introduced in this chapter lol

**Sincerely- MISS J**: Shikamaru doesn't really "love" her but does become rather flushed when he is in certain situations or if someone says something to him about her. I'm glad that you like this story xD

**Windlight**: Gaara and Hinata aren't dating just yet lol Maybe I should have stated that at the end in my authors note so people won't misunderstand. He was just asking her to date him when he is ready to have a girlfriend and she agreed to become his girlfriend for whenever he plans on asking her. Well since you are starting to like the Kakashi and Hinata pairing maybe I will add a little KakashixHinata within one of these chapters while they are at the party.

**ImCutePoison**: Hinata and Gaara will become a couple for awhile throughout the story until the SasukexHinata parts come. Well hopefully this will be a early Christmas present for you xD And the guys are planning something for Aishido and it will be something big

**Animuze**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far n.n

**Jay_chAn**: I'm glad that you think I did a good job on the chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much. xD

**Hinata1020569**: I'll try to update more for you since you seem to be really enjoying this story n.n

**xREILAx**: I updated xD And this chapter will have more in it than the last chapter.

**Math Music Reading**: Sasuke is trying to show more concern towards her because he wants her back by his side again and you will see more of than during this chapter and the two chapters after that.

**Sephiria Chronos**: I'm a huge Deidara fan as well, he use to be my top favorite Akatsuki member but now it's Hidan xD

**OnlyLuna**: Gaara will be with her soon, originally I wasn't going to make it until chapter 19 or so but I know people are waiting for it so I'll make it faster xD

**Loyal Reader123**: I'm sorry you didn't really care for the last chapter, hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one. But I'm glad that you liked the last part n.n

**Kira Acumichi**: Glad you enjoyed it n.n

**Anaghia-san**: Aww really? I'm glad that I turned you into a GaaHina fan. I can't remember what story turned me into a GaaHina fan or what story turned me into like SasuHina lol But I'm glad that you are enjoying the story n.n

**SinShu**: To be honest I use to think they always looked away in the anime in a way because if you think about it Temari and Kankurou both have different colored hair from his siblings and his father and mother. But then again I doubt they really were related in the manga lol but in this story you'll just have to wait and see xD Happy holidays to you as well. xD

**Nya22**: Welcome new reader xD I'm glad that you really like my story so far and I've gotten you to like other pairings n.n Thank you for your review and I hope that you like this chapter as well

**Purplesweety91**: Thank you for your review and thank you for answering my question xD I just used The voice actor's name for Gaara's father name in this chapter lol I hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n

&&&&&&&&

His coal black eyes bored into identical colored eyes, his right hand propped under his chin while wearing a small frown on his face. "Don't use that tone with me, Obito" He said in a warning tone.

"You're not my father so don't sit there and fucking treat me like I'm your kid. I can say whatever I want, with or without your consent" He barked out looking away from the long black haired male. The two were currently sitting down in the dining room sitting across from each other.

"If I don't recall I did just give you my car, I have no problem taking it back away from you"

Hearing this caused Obito not to say anything and the older male to smirk, putting his hand back down resting it on the table. The party was going to be starting later on tonight but before it was going to start he planned on having both Itachi and Sasuke along with their friends coming over to his house so they could discuss what he planned on doing at the party. "Has Itachi called yet?" The slightly pale male asked.

"He called about twenty minutes ago, he said he is bringing Hinata, Neji and Sasuke along with him" Obito sighed. He was excited about the party mainly for two reasons; one of those reasons is because Hinata will be there and he wants to get a little closer with her and second which is the biggest thing of all…Aishido will be there. A dark smirk appeared on lips while rubbing his hands together not even realizing that his brother was staring at him oddly.

Obito like many of the other males didn't like Aishido one bit, he and Kakashi along with Hidan; a friend of Itachi's, had planned on starting a fight with the Mohawk male. He still remembered the conversation they all had just days ago.

_Flashback~_

_The silver haired male frowned while sitting stretched out in his chair with his hand lying on his stomach. "So who is this mother fucker who is messing with my little sister?" He growled lowly. _

"_She isn't your sister, Hidan" Kakashi sighed while shaking his head. _

"_Well she's like a sister to me, so shut the fuck up" He yelled while slamming his fist down on the table. The silver haired male had first met Hinata around the same time Sasuke had first met her, seeing how during around that time Hidan was staying with the Uchiha's. Hidan grew up as an orphan and when he met Itachi he became like family to him along with his younger brother and their parents, when he had noticed Sasuke hanging around Hinata a lot he had always thought she was such an adorable little girl and began dubbing her as his younger sister. Ever since the silver haired has always been protective over the female, even buying her gifts on her birthday and on Christmas. _

"_His name is Aishido, I'm pretty sure he will be at the party on Saturday" Obito exclaimed. He couldn't help but to notice the annoyed look in Kakashi's eyes while he was looking at Hidan. Obito knew that Kakashi didn't really like Hidan mainly because he was loud, disrespectful and he cusses a lot, too much for his taste. _

_Hidan smirked widely sitting up from his seat leaning over more towards the table. "So are we going to get this bastard at the party?" He asked eagerly. _

_Kakashi nodded his head, looking at both Obito and Hidan. "Yeah, I want to beat the shit out of him for what he does to Hinata" He narrowed his eyes while thinking about Aishido._

"_You already hurt him bad enough already Kakashi and you want to do more damage?" Obito chuckled as Hidan smirked. _

"_Well the guy deserves it; no one touches my damn sister without getting away from it. Besides once I'm done with him he'll never mess with Hinata again" He said sadistically causing Obito and Kakashi to shiver in fear. Both males knew that Hidan was rather…different. He was very sadistic and not only that but he was a masochist, he loved to torture people whenever he was fighting and not only that he felt pleasure from pain and seeing other's in pain. _

"_We don't need to kill anyone Hidan, just remember that much" Kakashi stated in an exasperated tone. _

_Hidan shot him a look and pouted but decided not to say anything to him regarding Aishido. "Well this party is going to be the shit; do any of you know any hot chicks?" Hidan asked while eyeing both males. When neither answered he chuckled, raising his hand behind his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh right, I forgot Obito only likes Hinata and Kakashi is asexual" He joked._

"_Shut up, Hidan!" The masked male frowned, picking up a pen from the table throwing it at the now laughing Hidan. _

"_Ha-ha, relax I'm only kidding around" He stood up from his seat, flipping out his phone from in his pocket glancing at the time. "I'm about to go head over to work now, catch you guys later" He said while walking away from the table. _

_Watching him walk away Kakashi turned his focus back on Obito. "'Kakashi is asexual'" He mimicked Hidan's voice causing Obito to laugh. "That guy annoys the hell out of me but I'm not too sure about him being in with us when we team up on Aishido. That guy is more violent than us, Obito. He will most likely use a weapon and probably will actually kill Aishido, sure I roughed him up a bit but I wasn't going to kill him like most people thought I would have"_

"_Kakashi…I seen the look in your eyes that day," Obito took a pause looking down for a few moments. "If Hinata didn't call out you're name you would have seriously hurt him" _

_Kakashi shook his head. "I wouldn't have hurt him anymore than what I had already done. I know my limits and how far to go when I'm fighting, so when I say that I wouldn't have killed him I really mean it" He explained with a smirk behind his mask. "But Hidan…he is a different story. So we'll just have to wait and see what happens at the party" _

_Obito nodded his head and smirked. "Yes, we will" _

_End of Flashback~_

"What are you thinking about?" The twenty six year old male asked the younger male.

Obito shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Nothing, just thinking about a few things, so where is Tobi? He is supposed to be bringing Kohan, right?" Obito asked curiously.

"No, she isn't coming. Listen I'm going to go pick up a few things so if Itachi comes tell him that I'll be back"

"Sure thing Madara" Obito waved him off, watching him walk out of the dining room. He didn't really know his brother's reasons for even wanting this party but for some reason the only reason he could come up with is that he wants to recruit people into his gang. The Akatsuki was the most well known gang throughout all of Japan, feared by almost everyone and his brother; Uchiha Madara was the puppet master behind it all, leaving Uchiha Itachi the leader of the rest of the members. The only thing about that was Madara and Itachi did not get along with each other at all but for the sake of their gang they just have to make things work.

Sighing softly to himself, he gazed over to the clock on the wall. _"It's not even noon yet, maybe I should just go pick up Kakashi and bring him over here. I can't be stuck in this house alone with-" _

"Tobi has been looking all over for Obito" The male plopped down in the exact chair Madara was just sitting in only moments ago while looking over at his younger brother.

Obito could feel the grin that he knew Tobi was making behind that hideous orange mask he always wear. Tobi was the second oldest out of the three males but acted as if he were the youngest, he would always annoy the hell out of Sasuke and Deidara with his annoying way of talking, the way he jumps around as if he were a kid; everything about him was plain right annoying. But he was his brother and to be honest Obito cared more about Tobi than what he did of Madara; he knew within his heart he could trust Tobi but Madara…not so much.

"What are you even doing here I thought that you were leaving to go fix up the cabin?" Obito asked while standing up from his chair walking out the dining room, leaving Tobi to quickly stand up and follow him.

"Tobi wanted to spend time with his little brother" He stated in a sing-tone voice.

Obito smirked, finally coming to a stop in front of the front door. "Well I'm going to go pick up Kakashi, can you wait here just in case Hinata and the others come?" He could see the one eye that was shown through his mask, shining brightly at the mention of Hinata. His brother Tobi adored Hinata much like how Hidan adored her as well.

"Hinata will be coming over?" The black haired male jumped up and down excitedly, grabbing onto Obito's shoulders. "Tobi hasn't seen Shy-sama in a very long time" He chimed.

Obito groaned while removing his brother's hands off from his shoulders. "Relax will you, you're acting liking like a child again, Tobi. And when you see her no more tackling her, got it? Her brother will also be coming here and you know how overprotective he is of Hinata"

Tobi pouted from behind his mask, nodding his head sadly. "Okay, Tobi will be a good boy"

"Good, I'm leaving now so remember what mother and father said about keeping the house nice and clean. We all know how you tend to be, alright?" Obito watched as Tobi nodded his head. He smiled and patted the top of his brother's head, sometimes he felt like he was the oldest instead of Tobi behind the oldest. As soon as he opened the door he was surprised to see Itachi standing there with his hand held up as if he were just getting ready to knock, while Neji, Sasuke and Hinata stood behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to be here this soon" His coal black eyes gazed over at Hinata who caught his gaze as well, smiling softly at her he couldn't help but to notice her blush stained cheeks causing him to chuckle lightly to himself.

"Do you always have to stare at her like that?"

Obito snapped his head away from Hinata to see Sasuke standing besides her looking at him with a rather harsh glare. Obito was tempted to say something to the younger male but before he could even get a chance to Itachi began talking. "Where is Madara, is he here?"

"No, he left to go pick up a few things he said he'll be back later" Obito responded. He needed to get out of the house away from both Hinata and Sasuke; Hinata because of his raging hormones whereas Sasuke he has been itching to start a fight with him but he has been reframing himself from doing so. "I'm getting ready to pick up Kakashi so I'll be back within thirty minutes or so"

Itachi nodded his head and made his way past Obito into the house as did Neji; who was becoming annoyed from standing outside waiting to be invited to come in. Obito strolled past Hinata letting his hand brush on hers as he walked past. Sasuke watched him with narrowed eyes, once he was out of hearing range he grabbed onto Hinata's arm before she could walk into the house. His eyes looked up noticing how Tobi was still standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, Tobi will give Shy-sama and Sasuke time alone" He said cheerfully, turning around leaving the two unknown to him that Hinata was pleading him with his eyes not to leave her alone with Sasuke. Once he was out of sight Sasuke turned Hinata around facing him staring into her colorless hues.

"What do I have to do to get you to come back to being my friend again?" He asked. Although his voice stated that he was serious but his eyes held nothing but sorrow. He wanted her back by his side again; he couldn't take the sight of seeing her by Gaara anymore. Not only that Naruto seems to have become closer with her again and that made him feel…left out.

Hinata looked down at his hand on hers, by the way he was holding onto it she could tell that he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. She slowly looked away from him and down at the ground beneath her shoes. "Sasuke…I-…what you did is something I can't forgive so easily"

"Why did you forgive Naruto so easily, what makes him so special?" His voice becoming graver as his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto is like a brother to me…I can't stay too angry with him for very-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Hinata; that guy said of the rudest shit to you something that I never dared saying to you. And you know why he did; it was so he could impress Sakura"

Hinata then looked up at him with a frown implanted on her face; yanking her hand away from him she placed it firmly on her side. "Judging by what you just said to me I'm guessing you don't know what Naruto said to me. But a few weeks ago Naruto apologized to me and it was a sincere apology, I could tell that it came from within his heart. Also…that was the day that he confessed to me" She paused after saying that letting those words sink in for the male Uchiha.

His eyes widened at hearing those words. Sure he knew that Naruto liked Hinata and has liked her for a long time, but in the back of him mind he truly thought that Naruto would never confess to her. His black eyes returned to his normal state, a small sad smile appeared on his face. "So miso breath finally confessed to you, eh; I didn't think he would ever do that"

"S-So you knew that he loved me?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I'm surprised that you never knew it was so obvious. He would always be near you all the time, staring us down whenever I got too close to you or if he caught me holding you in my arms or giving you a kiss on your cheek. He hated it that's why I tried my hardest not to do it in front of him. So what makes me so different than Naruto?"

Hinata shifted her body weight side to side, trying to decide rather or not if she should tell him. "Sasuke is different from Naruto…the way I have felt about you is different than what I feel for Naruto" She explained to him, her eyes drifting away from him knowing that she wouldn't be able to meet his gaze after saying that to him.

"_The way she feels about me is different than what she feels about Naruto? What could that mean…?" _ He thought about it for a few moments as his eyes widened. _"If she thinks of Naruto like a brother figure then she must think of me as someone who she…" _ He looked down at her noticing how she wouldn't look up at him; he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

"Let's just go inside, okay?" He smiled at her giving her a wink. She nodded her head and quickly walked past him into the house leaving him to follow her closely behind while still wearing a smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey! It's been a week, no wait it's been nearly three weeks since that day we made our bet and Gaara and Hinata still aren't together. So if I recall someone is suppose to be washing my clothes and cleaning my room" Kankurou smirked widely.

Temari pouted folding her arms across her chest rather roughly, her dark eyes gazing over towards Gaara. "Are you and Hinata dating?"

He shook his head as he continued packing his clothes in his duffel bag. "No, we aren't dating but if we were dating I wouldn't be telling either one of you due to the fact you both would just butt your nose into our relationship" He hissed, giving them both a sharp look which caused them both to shiver in fear.

"You still have to wash my clothes" The brown haired male whispered silently letting out a small snicker. Temari glared at him wishing that should didn't say a week, figuring that Gaara probably wouldn't ask her out so suddenly.

"Whatever, but I'm NOT watching your boxers. Don't think for a second I'm going to touch those things" She stated in disgust while turning up her nose at him.

Kankurou groaned while pointing an accusing finger out at her. "You made a bet with me and that was part of the deal, so just deal with it" He smirked deviously at her. Temari said nothing but it was clear by her expression that she wasn't too pleased by it not one bit.

The red headed male picked up his duffel bag throwing it over his shoulders, his sea green eyes gazing over at Kankurou. "Let me burrow your car again" Judging by the look on his facial expression, it didn't look like he wanted to let him burrow it. Growing impatient Gaara let out a sigh causing his brother to jump back into reality.

"Um, sure but how long are you going to be gone? You know I have to work and I won't have a car to use" He explained trying his hardest to muster up the saddest tone he could.

"Use father's other car"

"Why can't you use father's car? Why use mine, you know I don't like driving father's other one, it's too small for me but for you…" He trailed off while smirking looking down at his much shorter brother.

Gaara glared at his brother, fully well knowing what he was trying to say. "I prefer to use the truck, so give me you're keys so I can go" He really had no idea where Obito lived but he knew where Hinata stayed and originally he had just wanted to go by her house and follow them there but after calling over to their house no one had answered the phone.

Neji had briefly giving him the address before but he could barely remember it. As Kankurou tossed him the keys the dark red head swiftly caught them, walking out his room he stopped at the doorway turning back to face his siblings. "Are you sure you two don't want to come?"

Temari and Kankurou knew that their little brother really wanted his space and was just asking to try and be nice so they wouldn't feel left out. Despite Gaara's tough exterior he was nothing but a giant teddy bear inside who cared deeply about his family. Smiling softly at Gaara, Temari shook her head. "No, you go have fun at this party but be sure to tell us about it when you come back, okay?"

He nodded his head smiling back at his older sister before turning around walking fully out the room. Once he left Kankurou turned towards Temari looking at her with slight concern. "For some reason…I'm having a bad feeling about him going to this party. Like something bad is bound to happen" He admitted lowly.

"I must say that I agree, let's just hope that Gaara doesn't get into any trouble there"

"Or start anything with anyone…we both know how violent he can be" The brown haired male exclaimed softly with worry hidden within his tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto standing at his front door; he was expecting Obito since he knew the goggle wearing male was on his way there. "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

The blonde grinned widely at him, raising his hand placing it behind his head scratching it, "Well I told Obito that I would walk over to your house so he could just pick the both of us up, that is okay isn't it?" He asked curiously while looking at the taller mask wearing male.

The silver haired male didn't really know about Naruto in the beginning after what happened between him and Hinata but after seeing how are now both Naruto and Hinata seem to be getting along he no longer has any problems with the blonde haired male. Nodding his head slowly, he opened his door up wider so Naruto could come through. "Come right on in" The silver haired male stated while leaving the doorway to walk back into his house, leaving Naruto the one to close the door behind him.

"This party is going to be something else, don't you think?" The blonde asked while looking around the vicinity of his home. Naruto's bright blue eyes caught the sight of a rather large family portrait at the end of the hallway, most likely of him and his family.

"Yeah, it is. From what I'm told by Obito, Madara is letting us stay there longer, because the party is only lasting from today until tomorrow. Once that's over with we'll still be at the cabin" He explained turning his head over to look at Naruto, noticing how he was looking at the picture at the end of the hall. "Heh, that's my father and mother. My mother past away when I was born" He exclaimed sadly.

Naruto of course noticed this and didn't' want to dampen his mood. "I'm sorry about your lost" He mumbled lowly, with sincere lacing his tone.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder up. "It's fine, it's not like you are responsible for her death" He continued walking towards the living room as Naruto followed him. Taking a seat down on the long sectional couch, his black eyes peered over towards Naruto once he heard him speak. "So when you say 'us' who all is actually staying at the cabin for the entire break?"

"Us meaning Sasuke, Neji, little princess, Itachi, Gaara, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and myself" He explained, leaning back in the couch placing his hands behind his head. "Obito should be here shortly but until then if you don't mind asking how are things going between you and Hinata?" He asked curiously.

The blonde's eyes widened from shock but slowly returned to their state, "Things are going well, we have really talked a lot since I apologized to her but I can tell that things will be going back to normal for us" He stated with a grin. Kakashi nodded his smiling behind his mask, happy to know that Naruto has shown that he is changing into a better person.

_Ding Dong_

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned their heads to look towards the door, the silver haired male sighed softly to himself standing up from his seat walking towards the front door, placing his hand on the door knob he opened it revealing Obito standing on the other side of the door wearing a wide grin.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, just let me get my things. Naruto is in the living room, he came by like ten minutes before you did" He explained to the black haired male. Obito nodded his head looking behind Kakashi to see Naruto up ahead sitting down on the couch.

"He didn't bring anything with him?"

"He came here empty handed" Kakashi stated while raising his eyebrows up as if he were just realizing it himself. Turning around he looked back at the blue eyed male. "Say Naruto didn't you bring anything with you?"

"Oh, no I was in a rush to leave the house that I forgot my clothes back at home. You wouldn't mind taking me back to my house so I could get my clothes, would you?" He asked with a nervous chuckle, standing up from the couch walking over towards the two males.

Obito sighed softly but put on a small smile, nodding his head. "Sure, I'll stop by there. Itachi and the others are already there along with Tobi, Madara left to get a few things whatever that may be" He explained to the two males. Both Kakashi and Naruto both nodded their heads while Obito motioned for them to follow him out the house after Kakashi went to go get his things. The walk towards the car was silent for awhile until Obito began telling Naruto what he, Kakashi and Hidan planned for Aishido at the party.

"Are you serious? Just you three against that guy, I don't know if you notice but you could beat the living daylights out of that guy and he would still be smiling in your face after the fact you nearly killed him" The blonde paused for a moment as he stood but the door of the car. "He is very similar to how Hidan is…he feels pleasure from pain. Once when Neji fought him he beat him so badly that his whole face was bloody from all the hits that he took from Neji and do you want to know what he did?"

Both Kakashi and Obito seemed interested in what he was going to say next, both of there attention was fully on the blonde haired male, just waiting for him to continue. "He was smiling well more like smirking. Aishido wouldn't care two cents if you're planning on beating him up because he will just continue doing the same thing over and over again" Naruto explained as he got into the car.

Both Obito and Kakashi looked at each other both thinking about the blonde's words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Heh, this party will be something else" The black haired male stated with a wide smile on his face. Leaning against the brick wall with one hand in his pocket and the other hold a cigarette, his eyes gazed over at the female beside him. "So when are you going to leave that boyfriend of yours?" He couldn't help but to notice how she stiffened once he asked.

The Mohawk male knew that Sakura was nothing more than a manipulative girl who was a cheating whore. The only reason why he enjoyed seeing her was because it was fun to lead her on; making her think that he actually had feelings for her when he had none at all for her. When Sakura first came to Aishido it had nothing to do with her wanting to cheat on Sasuke it was about her wanting help on making Hinata's life miserable. He didn't really know who Hinata was until she had pointed out that she is the younger sister of Hyuga Neji.

Aishido agreed on agreement that she give him something in return and what she agreed on was herself. In the beginning he was a bit taken back by it seeing how he knew Sakura was dating Uchiha Sasuke but he never questioned her motives and just agreed on it. Ever since he had been secretly seeing Sakura, she could be highly annoying at times especially on the days he didn't want to be bothered by her but then again on other days when he _needed_ her she was useful.

When it came to harassing Hinata he had to admit he had much fun doing it. For many reasons and the main two reasons; reason one was because it was fun to watch such a shy girl such as herself react the way she did around him, second was because all the guys who immediately would defend her are all guys who he despise; Kakashi, Neji and Obito. He has never gotten into a fight with Obito before but he has with Neji plenty of times and each time never disappointed him. Neji was a brutal guy whenever he fought just like Kakashi. Each time Aishido never fought back because he wasn't really ready to show them just who he is when it came to fighting.

Noticing that she hasn't answered him yet, he flicked his cigarette on the ground narrowing his eyes off to the side. "Well are you going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I haven't really given it much thought" She replied lowly.

"Hn, I see" He leaned away from the wall looking down for a few seconds. Apart of him knew that she was playing him just as much as he is her, but she was in this too deep to back out of it now. "I'm going to go by my house for a little bit, want to come along?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

Sakura blushed deeply nodding her head slowly; she leaned over towards him while pouting her lips out trying to muster up a sexy facial expression. "I would really love that, Aishido" She smirked at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&

The red haired male peered out the window of the car from the passenger's seat. He really didn't feel like even going to the party but was being dragged there by Deidara; since the blonde wanted him to go so badly. His mind kept thinking about the red head he had seen a few months ago when he came to pick up Sasuke and Naruto. _"He looks so familiar…but where have I seen him from?" _ He thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Sasori are you staying at the cabin?"

He snapped out of his thoughts turning his head to look over at the blonde. "I might, I don't really know yet" He replied.

Deidara pouted. "Awe, it's going to be really fun. Everyone is going to be there plus I think Madara-sama is planning this party to check out some of those high school students to see who could be acceptable in the Akatsuki" He explained never taking his gaze off the road.

"Tch, I don't see why he wants to let a bunch of little kids join something that will be way out of their league" Hidan groaned in annoyance.

"If you haven't realized it we were in high school when we first entered the Akatsuki" Sasori stated while shaking his head from side to side. Hidan was loud and annoying and never knew when to shut up but whenever their gang got into a fight with another gang, Hidan always proved to be quite useful.

Hidan pouted but said nothing since he knew Sasori was right. The drive began silent for awhile until Deidara made a stop in front of a rather large house. All three males turned their heads to the side to glaze at the house. "Man, I really don't want to be bothered by Madara today" Hidan sighed out loudly.

"Heh, who are you telling? I don't even want to be bothered by Tobi but this party will be fun, at least I'm doing something for spring break instead of nothing" Deidara stated while putting his car in park. Turning his head he looked at Sasori and back at the silver haired male, "Let's go" He grinned widely.

&&&&&&&&&&

Neji was growing bored sitting down in the living room; silence engulfed the room while everyone was awkwardly looking at each other. He looked to his right to see Itachi leaning against the wall with his hands inside his pockets while staring down at the floor. Hinata was sitting nervously next to Sasuke, staring down at her hands in her lap while Sasuke continued taking quick sneak glances at her with a smirk on his face and a blush to go along with that blush.

The male Hyuga shook his head at raven haired Uchiha, if he were to place a bet with anyone when it came to Sasuke he was positive that Uchiha was not truly in love with Sakura but with his little sister…Hyuga Hinata.

His white eyes gazed over at Tobi; he couldn't really tell where he was looking with that mask covering his entire face. Tobi is an odd guy but he never questions his motives whenever he does something weird because in some strange way whatever Tobi does or says it's for a reason and a good one at that.

The sound of the front door interrupted everyone from their thoughts, turning their heads they were all surprised to see that everyone appeared to have come at the same time; Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Obito, Kakashi and Naruto. Hidan quickly made his way towards Hinata to take a seat down next to the one he deems as his 'little sister'. Gaara of course noticed this and frown and his frown deepened when he noticed Sasuke was sitting next to her as well.

Looking around the rather large living room he really didn't know where to sir; the spot he did want to sit was taken. He could feel someone staring at him causing him to turn his head and he was quite shocked to see that same red head from before.

"Hey Sasori, you and this kid look alike" Deidara stated while looking closely in both of Sasori and Gaara's face. "Almost like you could be brothers" He exclaimed staring at them both with widened eyes.

Sasori looked at the inch shorter male from the corner of his eye, he could see that Gaara was looking at him in the same way Deidara is. If it were possible this kid could be his…

He quickly shook his head, putting a frown on his face. _"It's impossible, this kid isn't him…he's gone and probably forever now. But he would be around his age by now…" _ Sasori closed his eyes folding his arms across his chest. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, Deidara. This kid and I look nothing a lot" He stated, walking away from the two.

Deidara chuckled nervously to himself. "Don't worry about him, he just doesn't want to admit that he really does thinks you two look alike. I'm Deidara; you must be umm Sabaku Gaara, right?" The blonde asked the male.

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking how did you know my name?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well I'm Ino's older brother, yeah. She tells me that Hinata's talks about you all the time on AIM and from my understanding my sister is a bit frightened by you, un" He said with a smirk on his face. Gaara was taken back after hearing that this guy is related to Ino but had to hold back his smirk since he knows Ino is afraid of him.

"Ah, well I am that Gaara" He said.

As those two begin talking Sasori began talking with Itachi while Hidan began rambling on and on to both Hinata and the now annoyed Sasuke. "So can anyone tell me how this Aishido person looks?" Hidan asked suddenly which immediately grabbed the attention of Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke.

The room was quiet everyone with the exception of Gaara looking at Hinata noticing how she tensed up at hearing that name. The youngest raven haired male noticed not even Deidara had said anything so he parted his lips and began speaking. "He is very tall, tan skin almost the same completion Deidara, black hair that he has in a Mohawk, he always has a smug look on his face almost as if he thinks he is better than everyone else" Sasuke took a pause as if he were think, turning his head over he looked into Hidan's violet colored eyes.

"If you're going to be looking for him at the party, he'll be most likely hanging around my girlfriend" He exclaimed. Sasuke knew that Aishido and Sakura were going to be around each other a lot at the party, hell even Sakura was riding with him to go that's why he was going to be observant of those two.

Hidan smirked. "Heh, I'm going to spot bastard out today" He wrapped his arm around Hinata's neck roughly; without realizing it of course, pulling her close into his chest. "No one will get away from harming my little sister without dealing with me" He pronounced rather loudly not realizing Hinata had now fainted from being so close to the male.

Neji and Itachi shook their heads at the silver haired male while Tobi just watched in amusement. "Tobi just received a text message from Madara saying that everyone should start driving to the cabin now. Everyone can follow me or Obito since we know where the cabin is located" The orange mask wearing male exclaimed, standing up from the chair he looked around at everyone. "Anyone want to ride with me?" Tobi asked.

Everyone remained silent not really wanting to ride with the hyper male, Hinata sensing Tobi's sadness when he noticed no one was saying anything, stood up and smiled brightly at the twenty one year old male. "I'll go with you Tobi"

"Really? Tobi is happy that Hinata will come with him" He grinned widely from behind his mask.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the male, he didn't really know him but after noticing how there were no other girls in sight but Hinata surrounding by a bunch of guys; and a few of those guys liked her. He defiantly didn't want her to be alone with this 'Tobi' guy even if she did know hi, he had felt the sudden urge to protect her and be possessive over her.

"I'm going to come too, I'll just leave my car parked in front of you're house if that's okay?"

Itachi couldn't help but to smirk at the red head. _"So that's the one I've been hearing so much about from my brother. That one that's stealing Hinata away from him, heh" _ Looking over at Sasuke he noticed the glare on his face directed at Gaara but looking over at Naruto he noticed how the blonde was always asking if he could ride along with them. He was surprised that Naruto even spoke, seeing how silent he has been since he arrived.

"Alright then, let's get going everyone else can follow Obito's car" Tobi stated while motioning for Gaara, Hinata and Naruto to grab their things and follow him out to the car. Once they left out the house everyone else began getting ready as well, Itachi walked over towards his brother looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"I can tell just by you're expressions that you want Hinata back but you really messed things up and you're going to have to work hard to get be back" He whispered lowly so only Sasuke could hear him.

The younger Uchiha put on a determined facial expression. _"By the end spring break I'll defiantly win Hinata back as my friend" _

&&&&&&&&

**Hours Later**

The party had started nearly hours ago and more and more people were coming, lucky enough the cabin was big enough. You could barely hear the person next to you because of the music was so loud. The song currently playing was 'I gotta a feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. Everyone was currently dancing around just haven't a ball while dancing, Madara and Itachi could be seen standing in the corner of the room wearing smirks on their faces while looking at all the teenagers who appeared to be having fun.

Hinata couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto while watching him trying to dance to the song. She was quite shocked to see him wearing something other than orange and black, today he was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "Dattebayo" splattered in red on the front part of his shirt while wearing blue jeans that was slightly torn at the knees, giving him that tough look.

Her white eyes gazed over at Gaara; he was wearing a black skull cap with a red 'love' kanji character on the side of the cap, with a plain red t-shirt on and black jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops of the pants down his leg. She had to admit both Gaara and Naruto looked really good today, although she would never say that out loud.

The female Hyuga on the other hand was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black waist belt that went around her stomach, a light purple skirt that surprisingly was above her knees; but of course Neji was carefully watching her making sure no guys would hit on his loving little sister, along with a pair of black ballet looking shoes.

Gaara stood close to Hinata, trying his hardest not to bob his head to the music, the song was just a happy song it was hard not to move around; he knew that he and Hinata probably looked pretty stupid just standing there around a crowd of people who were dancing, hell even he seen Sasuke dancing with Sakura just a few feet away from them.

"Hey…I'm not g-good at this sort of thing but would you like to dance?" Hinata yelled loudly so Gaara could hear her.

He could barely hear her but judging by her expression she must be embarrassed by whatever she just said to him. Pointing to his ears he shook his head indicating to her that he couldn't hear her. Hinata then pushed her shyness away and began swaying her body from left to right in a dancing motion, smiling shyly at him she nodded her head at him grabbing onto his hand swinging it back and fourth.

"LET'S DANCE" She shouted as loudly as she could.

The red head eyes widened at this action as a blush had began rising on his cheeks. He didn't know what to do really, he felt so awkward and embarrassed but here she is trying her hardest to loosen up and just have fun. Before he realized he found himself dancing right along with her to the song. Sure he felt stupid dancing but just seeing that expression on her face, that happy smiling expression…it made him happy.

_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_

_Just take it... OFF_

Gaara laughed watching Hinata pretending like she was taking off her shirt, he could tell this song was making her happy and that she was having a good time so far was he.

Everyone was dancing around jumping up and down waiting for the climax part of the song. Ino dancing with Chouji, Hidan dancing with random girls, Naruto just dancing near a group of people, Neji dancing with TenTen, Obito and Kakashi just happen to sneak they way towards Hinata and dance near her while Sasuke and Sakura dance near each other.

"Here it comes" Obito grinned widely happy to know the best part of the song was coming up.

_Here we come_

_Here we go_

_We gotta rock_

_Easy come_

_Easy go_

_Now we on top_

_Feel the shot_

_Body rock_

_Rock it don't stop_

_Round and round_

_Up and down_

_Around the clock_

Everyone jumped up and down once that part came on; screaming out loudly happily, not one single person in the room had a frown on their face. Everyone appeared to be happy, even Aishido appeared to be smiling as he was dancing with a random girl. While everyone one was dancing Sasuke couldn't help but to look over to notice Gaara, Obito and Kakashi bunched around someone dancing, when he looked closer it was Hinata.

His black eyes widened at the sight of her, she looked so happy, not once has he ever seen her look so happy and grinning like that. A small warm smile appeared on his face as he continued to star at her, without even realizing it he started to walk away from the his dancing girlfriend and over towards the female Hyuga.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday_

_Saturday to Sunday_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us_

_You know what we say (say)_

_Party everyday _

Once Sasuke made his way over towards Hinata he maneuvered his way closer towards her, grabbing her chin making her look at him, he noticed the shock in her eyes from him being so close towards her. Giving her that wink he knows always brings a blush to her face he smirked at her. He noticed that not once since he came over and began dancing with her she hasn't stopped dancing, he figured that it was mostly because of the song; otherwise she would have walked away from him and danced somewhere else.

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Gaara wanted to push Sasuke out of the way as did Obito but both males refrained themselves from doing anything and decided to ask questions once the song was over.

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Whooo_

Smiling from ear to ear Hinata's white eyes met with Gaara's sea green eyes once the song went off. "T-That was fun" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Heh, it was. At least now I can hear you until the next song come on" He smirked at her, his eyes then quickly snapped over towards Sasuke, glaring at him menacingly. "What in the hell are you doing over her? Don't you have a girlfriend to dance with?" He snapped.

"I came over here to dance with Hinata besides, "He turned his head to look back over at Sakura who was now talking with Aishido. "Sakura seems fine without me" He narrowed his eyes at the couple from a far.

Although Obito currently didn't like his cousin he felt bad for him for what he knew Sakura was doing to him. "I don't see why you're with her; she's a bitch and a whore and will continue being that. She's someone who taunts Hinata daily and if she can't get to Hinata she'll send someone to do her dirty work. If I were you I would dump her ass and I would do it soon before someone gets hurt" Obito stated seriously but his eyes held concern for his younger cousin, which Sasuke noticed.

"You don't have to give me that look; I know how to handle Sakura. She knows the protocol"

"Doesn't look like she does" Kakashi said lowly, his black eyes watching Sakura lean in closely towards the Mohawk male. Sasuke turned his head back to see what Kakashi was looking at; frowning to himself he looked back at Hinata reaching his hand towards her placing it on her cheek. "I do plan on talking to you by the end of spring break…I'll steal you away from him if I have to" He said referring to Gaara who was staring at him.

Gaara lifted his arm up and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand squeezing it tightly, so tight Sasuke winced. "Don't you fucking touch her in my presence again unless you want me to break off this hand of yours" He sneered in an icy tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he never felt fear in Gaara's words before but something about that tone was warning him not to test Gaara but he didn't want to be shown as if he were a coward. Lifting his head he stared into the red head's eyes. "I'd like to see you try" He smirked threateningly.

Kakashi and Obito could sense that a fight was bound to break out between the two males if no one were to intervene. Both males were standing rather close in front of each other and just as Obito was getting ready to stop the fight Hinata pushed herself in front of the two, fisting her hands into Gaara's shirt looking up into his eyes.

"Please…" She begged him softly. Although the music had now turned back on and was currently blasting too loud for Gaara to be able to hear her but just by her expression he could tell what she was saying.

Looking away from her, he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder turning around pulling her along with him. Stopping he turned around giving Sasuke a final glare before turning back around and walking away from the two Uchiha's and the grey haired male Kakashi.

Kakashi could still feel the dark aura that was surrounding Gaara even though he was gone, in his mind he always thought of Gaara as some tough guy who would maybe do a little threatening but was all talk and no show. That's why during the talent show he told that male that he could never hurt Obito because he was sure Obito was stronger than him but after what he just witnessed and that aura that came from him…he senses Gaara is a very dangerous person.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The lazy haired male witnessed the whole Gaara and Sasuke incident from the upstairs balcony where he could see everyone and everybody. Leaning forward against the banister, with his forearms hanging from the rail, his eyes were trailing Gaara leading Hinata outside, most likely where it's quiet so they can talk and where he can cool off. He was almost positive that the two were going to start a fight if Hinata hadn't stopped Gaara. Amusement reached his eyes remembering the frightening look Sasuke had in his eyes when looking at Gaara, not only him but Kakashi and Obito as well. The only one who didn't appeared to be phased by it was Hinata.

The party so far was boring; nothing exciting was happening well…maybe it wasn't a total bore seeing how he now has his old gang back; Ino and Chouji. A smile graced his features while watching the two below dancing with each other. He knew that Chouji held a huge crush on Ino and now was his chance to become close with her again seeing how she is back to being their friend.

He looked over to his side to see Sakura and Aishido coming up the stairs heading towards a bedroom. _"What a slut and right when he boyfriend is here" _He thought to himself with disgust. For awhile now he always caught Sakura and Aishido in their little act; coming out the school's janitor closet with Sakura's lip gloss smeared all over her lips or her blouse buttons opened.

The only reason he never said anything is due to the simple fact; Sasuke was being an ass to Hinata and deserved being cheating on after all the crap he pulled on his so called 'best friend'. Leaning away from the rail he took a step back turning to the left he began walking towards the steps heading down stairs. Once he reached down stairs he looked around for a few moments for Neji until he spotted him sitting next to TenTen. He sat down next to the Hyuga male staring ahead at the fireplace.

"You know you just missed Gaara and Sasuke, those two appeared like they were going to be in a heated fight until Hinata stopped them"

Neji snapped his head towards the black haired male. "Really? What happened?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't hear anything from were I was standing but Gaara was pretty pissed, from the looks of it if they were to fight it would have been a serious one" He yawned bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

"Where is my sister?" Neji asked urgently causing TenTen to sigh and shake her head knowing how over protective Neji could be when it came to Hinata.

"Relax Neji; she's outside with Gaara so there's nothing to worry about. He wouldn't do anything to harm her, she's safe" He smirked while closing his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata stared up at Gaara in concern. "Are y-you okay Gaara?" She asked nervously, he was breathing rather erratically just moments ago, she never seen him so riled up before.

He couldn't meet her gaze, even though he didn't fight Sasuke he knew if he did he would have showed Hinata a side of him he would never want him to see. The raging monster inside of him was dying to be unleashed…it is becoming harder and harder to hold it back. "Hinata…" He whispered her name lowly still not meeting her gaze.

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes, I can promise y-you anything Gaara, what is it? You don't seem yourself right now"

Gaara winced closing his eyes as his fist tightened up. "Promise me that you won't leave my side, rather we are dating or just friends…don't leave my side" He took a pause waiting to see what she would say. Would she laugh at him? No, she wasn't like that but each passing second of the silence was driving him crazy, why wasn't she answering him? Maybe she is just like everyone else…she will leave and—

"I promise" She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around Gaara pulling him into a tight embrace. His words broke her heart, he sounded so alone as if he had no one, and she couldn't just let him stand there like that. She felt it in her heart that he needed a hug from someone and she wanted to be the one that is there for him.

His eyes snapped opened, he wasn't expecting to feel pair of arms wrapped around his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back just as tightly, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Tearing leaking from his eyes, he finally found someone who truly seemed to care about him, someone he knew that he could trust…and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"G-Gaara…are you crying?" She asked in a worried tone when she felt wetness on her neck.

But the male never responded he just held onto her tighter. Minutes passed as the two just held onto each other until Gaara loosened his grip on her. "When I let go of you please close your eyes for me" He felt Hinata nod her head, slowly letting go of her he quickly wiped his eyes. He didn't want her to see those tears in his eyes, he had already shown his weakness to her but he couldn't let her see the tears. His green eyes gazed at her face admiring her beauty.

"You can open your eyes now"

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up at him, blushing deeply at his facial expression he was smiling so brightly at her, a smile that she has never seen him make before. "G-Gaara…"

"Don't change for anyone, although I know you want to change into a stronger person and maybe even change you're appearance but I always thought you were just fine the way you were" He took a step closer towards her placing his index finger under her chin lifting her head up. "_I'm falling in love with you_…Hyuga Hinata" He whispered softly to her as he pressed his lips against hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it where in the hell did Sakura go" Sasuke muttered to himself, holding a cup filled with punch in his hand as he pushed his way through the crowd. Looking around he spotted Madara, walking up towards him he decided to ask him seeing how he knew the male was watching everyone carefully. "Hey, have you seen my girlfriend?"

Madara looked down at Sasuke for a few moments. "Yes, I saw her with the same fellow who she was sitting with earlier. They both walked upstairs only moments ago, although if I were you I wouldn't go up there" He stated.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he knew what could have been going on between Sakura and his most hated rival. Sighing to himself he just nodded his head, turning around Kakashi caught his eye; the silver haired male was stand standing near the window staring outside, his expression seemed one of shock, anger and sadness almost. Curiosity was sparking him, he hasn't really gotten along with Kakashi in the past but he decided just to walk up towards him anyways.

"Hey, what's with you, why are you looking like that?" He turned his head looking out the window to see just what Kakashi was looking at.

Gaara and Hinata…were kissing passionately outside while holding each other in their arms. The cup in his hand suddenly dropped just like how his heart dropped at seeing the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; they were actually kissing each other. Suddenly sadness was replaced with jealously, turning around he walked away from the spot he couldn't bare to watch anymore of it.

Uchiha Sasuke was now in a foul mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hidan groaned loudly. "Where is this fucker so I can at least some fun tonight" He was growing impatient waiting to see this 'Aishido' guy so he and Obito along with Kakashi could beat the guy up but he is no where to be found. "And where in the hell is Kakashi?"

"I'm right here"

Both Obito and Hidan turned around to see Kakashi standing there with a rather sulking expression. "What's wrong with you?" Obito asked while raising his eyebrow up in question.

"It's nothing" He replied numbly.

Both Hidan and Obito looked at each other both fully well 'nothing' was actually 'something' but knew how Kakashi's operates and if he wanted to talk about it he would have told them something by now. Kakashi's eyes gazed up noticing Aishido was walking down the stairs along with Sakura. "There is Aishido up there" He titled his head in the direction causing Hidan to quickly turn his head.

A devious smile appeared on his face. "Alright let's get this bastard" He began walking but Obito quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Not yet, let's wait until we start anything with him"

Hidan didn't want to wait any longer but nodded his head while clenching his teeth together.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, so wait for me okay?" Hinata said nervously without even taking a glance at the red head due to her shyness after that kiss they shared.

"Alright, I'll wait for you out here, it's too nosy in here besides I want us to…maybe watch the stars together" He coughed out the last part as a blushed formed on his cheeks. Hinata stared at him for a few moments and then she nodded her head smiling brightly at him.

"I would like that very much"

Hinata turned around and walked back into the large cabin, looking around he spotted Madara standing next to Sasori. She never really been to this cabin before and knew it was best to ask where the bathroom is rather then trying to search for it without really having a clue where it is. She always felt so nervous around Madara, he was just such a stoic person she had never not once ever seen him smile a true genuine smile.

Sasori was someone who she had never associated with before because he always stayed to himself barely talking and when he was talking he was either talking to Deidara or Madara mainly. "Um…e-excuse me"

Both Madara and Sasori looked down to see Hinata standing in front of them shifting side to side nervously. "What can I do for you, Hinata?" The long black haired male asked in that same stoic tone that he always uses.

"W-Where is the bathroom?"

Sasori smirked while looking at her flushed face, clearly she was embarrassed to ask such a simple question. He couldn't help but to notice earlier how she was hanging around the other red head who he supposedly 'looks like'. He wanted to talk to the male and just ask him one question that has been bugging him ever since he first saw the male.

"It's upstairs down the long hallway and it's the door on the right at the end of the hallway" He explained to her while pointing his finger upwards.

"Thank you very much Madara-sama" She smiled quickly leaving them to head towards the bathroom. She couldn't hold it in longer; she rushed past everyone not even noticing that each step she took up the stairs Aishido was following her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally coming out the bathroom she sighed to herself feeling relieved. "Enjoying the party?" She looked up to see Aishido leaning against the opposite wall with a small on his face. Hinata was frightened by this male, he was always up to no good, touching her inappropriately, bullying her…but she had to stick up for herself this time.

"Yes, I am" She replied lifting her head up air as she turned around getting ready walk away until she felt a hand grab her by her arm pulling backwards. Turning her head around she looked to see Aishido looking down at her with a devious smirk.

"Don't think I'm going to let you walk away from me like that" His grip around her arm tightened as he pulled her into a room and closed the door behind them. Tossing her on the bed, he leaned down on the bed looking down into her wide frightened eyes. "How about you and I have a little fun—" He paused when she kicked him in between his legs causing him to howl out in pain for a few moments but when he noticed she was struggling to leave the room he quickly grab her and hold her down on the bed.

"Don't fuck with me Hyuga or I'll cause you pain as well" He sneered lowly while ripping her shirt open exposing her black laced bra. He stared down at her breast and smirked to himself. "I think I will enjoy this very much" He grabbed onto her right breast giving it a squeeze while she began screaming loudly for help.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara looked down at his watch noticing that she was taking quiet a long time for someone who just had to go pee. Walking back inside the cabin he looked around trying to spot her but he noticed Neji and Sasuke appeared to be looking for someone as well, knowing Neji he was most likely looking for just who he was looking for. He was going to ask Neji has he seen Hinata but after seeing that Sasuke is near him he didn't want to go anywhere near the male Hyuga, afraid that he may do something he regrets to Sasuke.

But from the looks of it the two was heading his way. "Have you seen my sister? I've been looking for her for awhile now" Neji stated in concern.

Gaara shook his head from side to side. "She said she was going to the bathroom and she never came back" He looked over at Sasuke noticing that he was glaring at him. He wanted to say something but stopped himself from saying anything when he noticed Neji had spoken again.

"I'm going to look around for her you come with me Sasuke" He groaned while grabbing the Uchiha by his arm pulling him along with him.

While they were searching the main floor Gaara decided it's best if he searched upstairs. Walking up the stairs slowly he felt his heart pounding faster and faster, it felt as something bad was going to happen. As he was walking up the stairs he could see Sakura leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs along with her friends. His green eyes met her bright emerald eyes, once he made it up the stairs he couldn't help but to notice the devious smirk on her face while all her friends were looking at him with smirks on their faces as well.

"Why hello Gaara, you look as if you're looking for something" She chirped while running her fingers through her hair.

"Out of my way I don't have time to be talking to you or your bitches" He snarled pushing her rather roughly causing her to stumble back almost falling down the stairs if her friend had not caught her.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled out at him angrily.

He continued to ignore but the more and more he walked down the hallway he could hear screaming, like someone was calling out for help. "That sounds like Hinata…" His eyes widened. Quickly trying to find the door which held the screaming he finally found it kicking open the door to find a sight which boiled his skin.

Hinata barely clothed anymore; her shirt looked as if it had been ripped off her body, her bra had been pushed down her stomach exposing her breast and her skirt was risen up exposing her black understand. The tears were streaming down here cheeks but her eyes appeared to be lifeless and dull. While Aishido was straddling her waist, his lips currently on her left nipple but his eyes were looking directly at Gaara.

Lifting his face away from the girl looking up at Gaara with a smirk on his face, "Ah, you must be this Gaara I hear so much—" Before he could even finish his sentence Gaara quickly made his way toward the black haired male so fast Aishido barely had time to blink. Gaara grabbed him by his neck and tossing him to hard across the room you would have thought he had super strength.

Aishido's body hit the wall hard causing the picture frames on the wall to fall off the wall and hit the floor. The black haired male winched in pain but then a smirk formed on his face. "I see I upset the bitch. What's wrong upset that I touched in her all the places you wanted to touch her? Heh, damn too bad you came in I was so close to fucking her"

Gaara growled lowly, all he could see is red. He dared touched _**HIS**_ Hinata, his mai bara, the one he loves. "You fucking bastard, you have a lot nerve touching her, I'm going to **kill** you" He spat in a venomous tone.

Aishido stood up to his feet staring over at the angry red head. "Come at me then with all you got" Gaara wasted no time in charging at the other male, throwing first punch across Aishido's face the black haired male's head flew back.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you beg for mercy" He shouted out as blood splattered out of Aishido's mouth. "You will be sorry for what you did to her" He yelled out loudly in anger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

By now Hidan, Obito, Neji, Kakashi and Sasuke were all looking for the female Hyuga even looking for Gaara who had suddenly disappeared as well. Hidan the only one out of the other guys decided they should look upstairs. All five males could hear distant rumbling noises causing Obito and Hidan to look at each other, following the noise they all came to the room which held Gaara, Aishido and Hinata.

Their eyes widened in pure shock at Hinata who has now sitting in a corner holding her body while crying topless with bruises all over her arms and neck. While on the other side of the room blood was on the wall and floor as boy Aishido and Gaara appeared to be in a pretty deep fight with each other.

Putting two and two together the males figured what happened and immediately ran over towards Gaara helping him fight the male while Kakashi walked towards Hinata trying to help her.

Obito and Sasuke's eyes flashed red as both relatives continued throwing punches at the male but Aishido proved to be a good fighter as well; seeing how he was blocking their hits. But Neji and Hidan proved to be different both males were riles up grabbing anything they could find to hit the male with.

"Fucking bastard! What in the hell did you do to Hinata?!" Hidan yelled out loudly as he punched Aishido in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"I did a little bit of everything to her" He smirked, raising his to block an incoming kick from Neji. "I think you better do a little bit better than kicks, wouldn't you say Neji?"

For one guy against four other guys Aishido seemed to be holding his on, only getting hit a few times mainly by Hidan and Gaara, but he landed hits on Sasuke and Neji. His eyes widened when he realized Obito wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Looking for me asshole?"

Aishido turned around only to be hit hard in his kneecap with a metal bat. He howled in pain, as he fell to the floor holding onto his knee in pain. Obito stood over him with a smirk on his face. "Heh, that hurt didn't it? How about we cause you some more pain"

"A-Aishido?"

The four males turned around to see Sakura standing in the doorway staring at the all but once her eyes landed on Aishido her eyes widened. "What are you all doing to him?! Get away from him" She yelled out in concern as tried running towards him to stop them from attacking the Mohawk male.

Hidan and Neji quickly held her back from coming any further. "I'm afraid you can't interfere, bitch" Hidan smirked as he held up his hand slamming it down on her pressure point knocking her out. Neji pouted slightly seeing out he wanted to be the one who hits her.

Kakashi reached towards Hinata but noticed how she flinched when he was reaching out towards her. "Little princess, it's me I wouldn't hurt you. Here," He took off his shirt leaving him naked for the waist up. "Put this on little princess"

Her white eyes gazed up looking in his hand at the blue shirt her was handing her, slowly she reached out and grabbed it. "I'll turn around while you put it on" She nodded her head, putting on the shirt. Giving him a tap on his back he turned his head slightly to notice she now had on his shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked her in concern.

She shook her head, the tears once again began running down her cheeks. His eyes softened at seeing her like this, he truly hated Aishido and wanted nothing more but to hurt him for doing this to her but when he looked over to the side he could see Gaara pulling out a pair of brass knuckles and putting them on his hands. A smirk came across his face as he was doing them but it wasn't a devious smirk, no, it was more of a sinister smirk and the look in his eyes said that Gaara was lost within his mind right now, just being focused on fighting Aishido.

"_He can handle this by myself, If I get involved things won't be pretty besides," _He turned his head back to look at the holding girl who looked so helpless at the moment. _"She needs someone to be with her right now" _He slowly wrapped his arms around her; she struggled against him for a moment until she relaxed into his arms and began crying even harder than before. He rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just cry it all out, I'm right here" He said softly to her. His black eyes gazed over noticing how Hidan, Sasuke, Neji, Obito and Sasuke were no longer trying to fight Aishido but trying to pull Gaara away from the male.

His eyes widened at all the blood that was on Gaara's face, hands and clothes. Aishido looked like he was on the brick of death as he was screaming in a blood curling scream. "Shit! Hinata stay right here" Kakashi said quickly as he let go off Hinata and made his way towards the other males.

Gaara was laughing out like a crazed manic as he threw punches to Aishido's battered face. "Gaara, you have to stop! You're going to kill him!" Sasuke yelled at the male who was clearly in his own world because he wasn't stopping.

"P-Please…stop"

Gaara snarled as he threw another punch across his face. "Did you stop when she cried out and begged you to stop?!" He threw another rather hard punch that caused a few teeth to fly out Aishido's mouth. "You damn fucker! I'm going make sure you feel pain" He yelled getting ready to punch him again but a hand grabbed onto his hand. The red head turned around to see Madara looking down at him.

"As much as I love seeing a good fight and I must say this appeared to be a very good one but I can't allow you as to go as far as killing this kid. There is already so much blood, wouldn't you agree Itachi?" Madara smirked while looking over at the other Uchiha.

"Yes, I'm going to attend to Hinata the rest of you excluding Gaara go downstairs" Itachi stated seriously.

"But Itachi-"

"Don't say a word just go downstairs, Sasuke" He eyed him and seeing this Sasuke knew that he meant business. He motioned for everyone to follow him, Hidan of course stayed behind looking down at Aishido's unconscious body.

"What are we going to with him?" Hidan asked Madara.

"Leave this guy to me as for you Gaara the reason why Itachi wanted you to stay behind is because Sasori is in the next room, he wishes to speak with you"

The red head was clearly not functioning correctly yet but nodded his head, his sea green eyes gazing over at Hinata which Itachi seemed to have noticed. "Don't worry she'll be safe, when you're done with Sasori you can come back in here with her"

"Thanks" Gaara muttered as he walked out the room.

Once he left Hidan smirked widely looking at Madara. "That kid was brutal with him, you should have seen him. He reminded me of myself"

"That's nice Hidan; now clean up all of this blood while I tend to this guy"

"Fine" Hidan pouted turning his gazed slowly over at Itachi who was talking to Hinata. He felt bad for Hinata and just like the rest of them, he really wanted to hurt Aishido but could do what he wanted to do seeing how Gaara took over everyone and pushed everyone out of the way so only he was fighting him.

"Heh, that kid was something else"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara walked into the room, looking around it appeared to be a library almost; his green eyes spotted Sasori standing near the window looking out into the night. "You wanted to see me?"

"I don't like to be kept waiting and I hated keeping others waiting so to get straight to the point, is your father's name Sabaku Masahiko?"

Gaara's eyes widened at the mere mention of his father's name. "H-How do you know my father's name?"

Turning around Sasori peered into the younger males widened eyes. "A long time ago there was a baby who was left and abandoned by his parents when a huge war broken out between two rivaled Yakuza gangs. That baby's parents who later murdered later on that night" Sasori took a paused in his words as he then continued. "I was the older brother of that baby and I'm the only survivor left of the family but that baby I never saw again. But as years went by I became almost positive that the mane Sabaku Masahiko took that baby and raised him. When I first saw you that day when we bumped into each other you looked so much like my mother. After watching you today I noticed you have the same traits as myself and as my father. And after hearing that Masahiko is your father… " He paused looking at Gaara noticing the look of anticipation on his face and curiosity causing him to smile for the first time in years.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are my little brother Gaara"

* * *

I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter much more than the last chapter. And don't worry the party isn't over yet, the cabin chapters will last for at least two more chapters since they are in there spring break so expect more drama within the next few chapters.

Also Happy Holidays to everyone and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. xD


	17. Sixteen

**Cheh**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. A lot will be explained in this chapter that wasn't explained in the last chapter; such as Gaara and Sasori's relationship, Madara interest in Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura and much more. Aishido's role in this chapter may be bigger than the last chapter.

**Kawaii Kabu**: Yes, that would have been weird lol xD Yeah it was a really long chapter, this chapter wont be as long as the other one but long enough. And yes he really did do things to Hinata, but didn't get far enough to advance on what he really wanted to do.

**T.K**: You might get to see Hinata snap in this chapter n.n

**TheWorlsisCookies97: **Don't be sorry, it's fine but I am glad that you did review for the last chapter. A lot of people don't like Aishido's character in this story, I made him that way to have a villain in the story before the main villain comes into the story. As for Sakura and Sasuke you will just have to read this chapter to find out what happens. And Gaara and Sasori's relationship will be different so things won't be the same they will change. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Winterkaguya**: I'm glad that you enjoyed the drama XD I intend on going more in depth with Gaara's background included just who his parents were and how they treated him. It is going to take Hinata awhile to forgive him but it will be step by step; until then she has Naruto back as her friend. Yes, Naruto did grow up and changed a lot. I might change his personality just a tad bit, I would like for him to act a bit more mature and not so goofy. Kankurou and Temari will find about Sasori in a few chapters from now; and a lot will be happening when that time comes.

**Kira Acumichi**: A lot of people seemed to have enjoyed seeing Aishido getting beat up. I was going to be more detailed on the fight but I didn't u.u but I'm glad you still enjoyed it.

**Animuze**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sepsis**: I was going to make Gaara appear more violent than what I showed but I never did O.O And also original it was going to be Sasuke that went to her but I made it Kakashi xD

**OnlyLuna**: Yes Gaara and Sasori are brothers xD and you will be seeing more of them and Aishido in this chapter.

**Nya22**: Well to be honest I hadn't really thought about it but you gave me an idea xD Glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for leaving a review.

**Akuma Hana**: Thanks for the review I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well n.n

**Anaghia-san**: Lol, I see you really enjoyed not only that chapter but this story as well. I'm glad that you do n.n

**ShikaMariUchiha**: You will learn more about Gaara and Sasori's past in future chapters. And there will be a little treat for everyone wondering about Sasuke and Sasuke in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Jay_chAn**: All you're questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter I hope xD And if not all in this chapter they will be answered in the next chapter n.n

**Blazer.4123**: Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review.

**Aya**: Yes, there is tons more drama coming up xD I hope that your heart will be able to take it xD Sadly, no Naruto missed the fun but he will be in this chapter a little bit more.

**SinShu**: I always think my fight scenes are horrible lol xD but I'm glad you think otherwise. And yes I know I made mistakes, sometimes I tend not to re-read the chapter to check for errors, I apologize about that. But thank you for your review.

**HiN4-cH4n**: Lmao, that made me smile. Am I really your idol? xD Hopefully this chapter will be much better than the last chapter as well.

**Saki-hime**: You'll have to wait and see in this chapter. I'm pretty sure whatever questions you have about Gaara and Sasori will be answered in this chapter n.n

**ImCutePoison**: Originally I was going to go further than that but I didn't want to make people angry and then they stop reading this story because of what I made happen so I didn't go too far.

**Hinata1020569**: Thank you for your review; hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n

**My Crimson Sky**: Yes, I've noticed that there isn't really any ObitoxHinata pairings on this site, so far I've only see just a little fluff between those two in one story and in my story. But I'm sure there are other stories I just haven't come across it yet. It makes me want to write a ObitoxHinata story xD

**xREILAx**: Thank you for your review n.n

**Cerawitch**: No you didn't hurt my feelings at all xD I take in all constructive criticism. I understand all what you were saying and I will work on my grammar errors, I have a tendency of not re-reading what I typed and just upload it with the errors. I apologize about that. But I am glad to know that you are enjoying the story so far n.n I hope you will continue reading, I will be sure to make things better. Things will become more intense within this chapter and the next chapter including the summer break chapters that will be coming up soon.

**Math** **Music Reading**: Everyone seems to be glad that Aishido had gotten beat up by Gaara xD

**Likes to Smile**: A lot of people are wondering that, well as the chapter go by you will start to see some SasuHina development but that won't be until the chapters come when they reach the tenth grade; which will be around chapter nineteen or twenty.

**Neon Light Show**: Awe, really? I'm glad that both you and your sister are enjoying the story so far n.n

**Sephiria Chronos**: Lol, I can tell that you aren't a fan of Aishido's, no one is xD Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Originally I was going to kill off Aishido's character in the last chapter but I decided not to do that lol. R&R**

&&&&&&&&

Gaara stood still staring at straight into Sasori's eyes, shock was clearly written all over his face but was quickly replaced with anger. "Look I don't know how you know my father's name but if this is some type of trick it isn't very funny" He growled out lowly. He has never been in this sort of situation before and didn't really know how to react to it; the first thought coming to his mind was that it was a trick.

Sasori sighed softly, shaking his head from side to side. "I'm not lying to you Gaara, why would I lie about something silly as this?" He stated seriously. "I have nothing to lie about, _little brother_" He couldn't help but to notice how Gaara flinched at hearing those two words. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what appeared to be a photo, handing it over towards Gaara; motioning for him to take it. "Here"

The dark red head glanced down at the picture, almost not wanting to take it but his hand slowly reached out for the photo. Looking down at it his eyes widened at the sight, on the picture were two young boys; both read heads appearing to be at the beach. One looked like Sasori; he was standing next to the younger one…

"_Is this me…?" _ Gaara thought to himself while staring down at the toddler in the picture; he had no eyebrows just like him.

"That's you and me, we were at the beach that day with our parents" Sasori stated. "Do you believe me now, Gaara?"

Gaara's green eyes never gazed away from the photo in his hand, just too shocked to even speak.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blonde haired male looked around the party, he noticed mostly everyone who he was looking for was practically no where to be found. His sapphire eyes noticed that Ino was sitting amongst her friends but she appeared to be looking around; most likely for the same person he was looking for. Groaning to himself he stood up from the couch he was sitting on and began maneuvering himself through the congested area. Trying his hardest not to bump into anyone but that proved to be useless since everyone continued bumping into him as they were dancing.

"Damn it!" He yelped out when someone stepped on his foot. He turned his head over harshly to glare over at the girl who stepped on his foot with the heel of her high heeled shoe. He was going to say something to her if Shikamaru hadn't come out of nowhere and grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd leading him up the stairs. His eyes glanced at Shikamaru, noticing how serious his expression looks.

Once they were finally upstairs he pulled the blonde into a bedroom, shutting it behind him. "What are we doing in here, Shika—"

"Shut up and look idiot" The black haired male pointed at the bed.

There lying on the bed was a battered up looking Aishido; he appeared to be sleeping although he looked dead since he was laying there like he was inside a coffin. "Whoa, what happened to him?" Naruto asked in shock, walking over towards the bed looking down at the male.

"Neji, Sasuke, Obito, Hidan and Gaara all teamed up on him. But the reason for him looking how he looks now is all Gaara's doing, from what Neji explained to me Gaara would have killed him if Madara hadn't stopped him"

"Why did this happen? I mean sure Aishido deserves a lot of beatings but what did he do to deserve this?" Naruto asked taking his eyes away from Aishido and at towards Shikamaru.

The dark haired male tightened his fist. "He attempted to rape Hinata…" He murmured out darkly. Anger was clearly lacing his tone while Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that he would go that far with Hinata. The guy always had a habit of touching Hinata but to go as far as…rape.

"Damn it, I wasn't even here to protect her" He growled to himself, hating the fact that he wasn't anywhere near her at the time but happy to know someone else was to stop the male. Taking a step back he away from the bed he began shaking his head. "You can't hear anything from downstairs with all that loud music down there. Where is Hinata anyways?"

"Itachi is with her right now, Hidan is with them cleaning all the blood up that was splattered all on the walls and floor. Gaara is talking with Sasori, Sasuke along with Neji are talking. I just came up here and Kakashi told me to go get you" The lazy male let out long sigh. "Too bad this bastard isn't conscious; I can't hit a sleeping guy. How troublesome…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on let's go see what Neji and Sasuke are talking about"

Naruto nodded his head giving Aishido one more glance before heading towards the door with Shikamaru out the room. Once they were out the room Naruto closed the door behind him, his thoughts on how badly beaten he looked. _"Gaara mainly did all of that to him…I never knew that was strong" _Thoughts continues to roam his mind, shivering in fear he stopped thinking about the red head once they made it down the hallway where Neji, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing.

Kakashi looked up at the two males who were making their way towards them. "I see you two just came from the room Aishido was in. He looks pretty bad doesn't he?" Everyone remained silent not really knowing what to say just thinking about how badly Aishido looked.

"We all fought him but none of us really did that much damage to him, I tried pulling Gaara off of him but it was like he was in his own little world" Neji stated.

"Madara is talking about recruiting Gaara into his gang judging by what I over heard him talking about with Deidara, in the other room since Itachi is in there with Hinata" Sasuke sighed. "Gaara joining a gang like that wouldn't be good; he'll get into tons of trouble with the law constantly, banned from going certain places. And there are a lot of things that will have to be sacrificed once you join" Sasuke explained.

While the males were standing there Obito came up to them with his hands stuffed into his pocket. His eyes clearly showing that he wasn't in a very good mood, his black eyes met with Neji's white eyes. "I know out of everyone standing here you are the most pissed off about this seeing how that's your sister" He stated.

Neji looked down at the wooden floor gritting his teeth. "It really pisses me off how that guy is, I'm actually glad what Gaara did to him…he deserved it" Sighing softly he looked up at Obito with a questioning look on his face. "Where is Sakura?"

"Hidan took her in one of those room before going back to finish cleaning up the blood" Sasuke replied with a sigh. Naruto then glanced over at the raven with a slight frown on his face. He couldn't understand just why Sasuke was still with Sakura; he wanted to call Sasuke out on it but knew that now wasn't the time to bring it up, especially after what just happened to Hinata.

"I'm going to go check up on Sakura to see if she is awake yet" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked away from the group of males.

Once he was far away from them out of hearing range Naruto looked at the males with pout on his face. "I don't see why Sasuke is still with that girl"

"Didn't you like her once?" Neji asked curiously causing Naruto to turn his head and frown deeply muttering some incoherent words under his breath, causing Neji, Obito, Kakashi and Shikamaru to chuckle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure about letting that kid join? I doubt he would even want anything to do with us" Deidara yawned while sitting down on the leather couch staring over at the long black haired male with one eye closed and one eye peering at him.

Madara played with the gold pen that was sitting on his desk; his black eyes continued staring at the pen. "That kid has potential, I could see it within his eyes…the fire that was burning and raging to be released. Hm, I almost feel sorry for that battered beaten guy, I believe he is the same guy I hear my brother talking about, the one who harasses Hinata" He replied with his deep stoic tone.

Deidara sat up from the leather couch with both of his eyes opened. "Oh, I've heard about that guy before. He is the same one who Hidan wanted to fight; well I guess he got what he wanted" The blonde then proceeded to remove himself off the couch, walking over towards Madara's desk he stopped in front of it staring down at him. "Are we going to take that kid to the hospital or just going to keep him here until he heals?"

"I'm intending on keeping him here" He replied shortly, his mind clearly more on something else than worrying about some kid who had gotten beat up. "Go gather up all the members that are here, I want to have a meeting with you all" He said seriously.

"What's the meeting going to be about, Madara-sama?" Deidara asked curiously but jumped from the cold stare he was receiving from the older male Uchiha. "Alright, alright I'm going…geez Uchiha's" He muttered under his breath. He honestly could stand how they were and didn't really get along with them, he could only tolerate Tobi; despite him annoying him all the time and Obito.

Madara frowned to himself; he knew that Gaara would most likely be talking with Sasori for awhile. He really wanted to have a one on one talk with Gaara; a guy like him would be a great addition to their group.

&&&&&&&&&&

Her green eyes opened slowly, glancing around noticing how blurry everything appeared. Blinking her eyes a few times she began seeing clearer, she almost didn't realize that she wasn't at home until she looked around the room taking a closer look at her surroundings.

"I see that you are finally awake"

Sakura froze, turning her head slowly over to notice an orange mask wearing male staring down at her through his one visible eye. The pink haired female knew that this must be Uchiha Tobi; Sasuke's cousin and Obito's older brother, though she has never interacted with him before to know him very well. Furthermore what is she doing alone with him in this bedroom? She sunk deeper into the covers covering her body up with the covers, which Tobi happened to noticed.

He scoffed folding his arms across his chest. "Tobi didn't do anything to you; he would never touch such a vile girl such as yourself. Tobi is only in here because Tobi has a few questions that he wants to asks you"

"What do you need to ask me?" She asked lowly.

"Just a few little questions and Tobi would like it if you answer honestly" He stated with a threatening tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The black haired male winced as he opened his right eye, gasping in pain he brought his left arm up to his stomach trying his hardest to scoot up into a sitting position. He felt pain all over his body, he could barely see out of his eyes; they were that badly swollen. "Damn that fucker…" He muttered to himself.

"Why did you do it Aishido? And you better fucking tell me because if you don't expect another beat down but from me" The voice hissed out in pure anger.

"I can barely see anything but judging from you're voice I'd have to say you're Sasuke, right?" He smirked weakly. Although he was in a terrible state at the moment he wasn't going to act any differently than he always act; even if he did happen to show his weakness when Gaara was fighting him.

Sasuke stared down at him, glaring down at him giving him the worst glare imaginable, if the Mohawk male were able to see it he would be would have died on the sight. The male Uchiha was holding in all his will power not to beat the guy down right at this very moment, but the only reason he was refraining himself was because Naruto was also in the room; but the blonde decided not to say anything and just listen in the conversation. "Well fucking answer the damn question, Aishido!" Sasuke snapped.

"Heh, why did I do it? Well where can I began to make this short a simple for you"

Naruto growled in disgust at the sinister smile on Aishido's face. He almost wanted to say something but stopped when he noticed the glare on Sasuke's face which stopped him from saying anything. The room remained silent for a couple of more seconds before Aishido's voice filled the filled. "Sakura is the only reason I mess with that girl. She hated Hinata to the core and came to me asking me to harass her just to scare her, I had no probably with doing it and that's how it all began. As for tonight…" He took a pause, clenching his jaw together. "She told me to rape Hinata and that's what I did"

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession, Naruto wanted so badly to shout out 'I knew it!' but didn't say anything.

"Why did you do it? Don't you have any feelings about-"

"I can give a shit about anyone at that damn school. The only person I can about is my grandmother and that's it. I only did what Sakura asked me to do was to have something fun to do for my spare time. Heh, although there was a part of me that didn't want to do it after I seen her tears…it brought me back to a memory of mine…" He trailed off.

When the male Uchiha looked closer he noticed a single tear stroll down Aishido's face. _"Is he…is he really crying?" _ He arched his eyebrow up in question and looked back at his best friend pointing his finger down at Aishido while making a strange expression, motioning with his mouth 'He is crying'. When Naruto noticed this he quickly walked over towards the bed to see for himself and if it was true. "Is that really a tear that I'm seeing or are my eyes deceiving me?"

Aishido let out a small chuckle. "No, it's something that you are really seeing. I was raped when I was younger, so that part of me felt bad for attempting to rape Hinata. But the other part of me didn't give a fuck"

Silence filled the room after he said that, "R-Raped?" Sasuke asked in shock.

He nodded his head slowly. "My mother had raped me a few times when I was younger but enough about my past life. I think I should let you know about your girlfriend, she's nothing but a cheating whore. She's been sleeping with me for months now but I'm not sure when she is planning on leaving you. I'm growing tired of her anyways, she's nothing more than a good fuck and that's all. Not girlfriend material"

Sasuke wasn't surprised but hearing it come from Aishido felt different. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks for being honest with me, I wouldn't have expected that coming from you"

"Heh, I may be a bad guy to you and all your friends but once you get to know me I'm actually a pretty honest guy" He stated honestly. Turning away from him he began to head towards the door along with Naruto. "If you weren't such an asshole I could see myself being friends with you but you fucked up to many times for that to ever happen, bastard" Sasuke muttered as he walked out the room right along with Naruto.

Once they were out the room, the raven haired male looked down at the floor with a frown embedded on his face.

"Are you going to dump her?" Naruto asked curiously but yet hopefully.

"I'm going to do more than that to that bitch" Hissed out angrily, his eyes clearly showing nothing but pure hatred.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blonde haired male walked down the hallway heading towards the room he knew Sasori and Gaara were in. He didn't know if he should walk in or not but without knocking on the door he just opened the door without a care. His blue eyes were soon met with Sasori's dark eyes. "Madara-sama is calling a meeting with all Akatsuki members, he said to come get you" Deidara gazed over at Gaara briefly noticing how he was staring down at photo in his hand.

Gaara from his point of view did appear like he was a bad ass kid but he didn't seem like he would be fit to be in a gang like theirs. Sasori looked away from Gaara and up at Deidara, nodding his head. "Alright, I'm coming now" Sasori took one more look at Gaara before looking away from him and headed out the door with Deidara but stopped momentarily. "You should go check on your friend, Hinata. Although I'm pretty sure you don't want her to see you after something like that but go be there for her"

The green eyed male watched Sasori and Deidara leave the room silently; his mind was currently filled with many thoughts. The main concern he had at the moment was Sasori, he couldn't believe all this time he had an older brother. He couldn't understand why his father never mentioned any of this to him before, sure he knew that he was adopted but how come he never told him about how his parents were like. When he goes home he had a lot of questions that he wanted to be answered. Sighing softly he slowly began walking out of the room, looking around he could tell that the party was still going on judging by how some people were walking around upstairs.

Walking down the hallway looking at each door as he passed it, Gaara really didn't know which room Hinata would be in.

"She's in the room at the end of the hallway with Itachi"

Gaara looked up to see Kakashi looking down at him with a frown. "What are you looking at me like that?"

Kakashi didn't even realize that he was glaring at Gaara until he said something. In all honest he had still been thinking about the kiss he saw Gaara share with Hinata, he didn't want to feel jealously; he knows its his own fault for not confessing to her but seeing that put him in a great deal of pain. He wanted nothing but to tell Gaara just exactly what he was thinking but he bite down the side of his cheek and shook his head, smiling from behind his mask.

"Sorry, my mind is on something else. I wasn't really thinking and hadn't realized I was staring at you" He explained to the younger male.

The red head just nodded his head, his sea green eyes looked up ahead at the room he knew Hinata was in. Kakashi could tell within Gaara's eyes that he was nervous about facing the one he dubbed as 'little princess', raising his hand he placed it on Gaara's shoulder which startled him since he wasn't use to being touched. "I'm sure she would want to see you just as much as you want to see her right now"

His eyes widened slightly for a brief moment before returning to their normal state. He walked past Kakashi and headed towards the room, once he reached the room he knocked on the door twice. Hearing a low but deep 'come in' he twisted the knob and entered into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"She was sleep but she just woke up only moments ago" Itachi stated as he smiled softly at the female Hyuga who was looking over at him from the bed. Itachi stood from his seat walking towards Gaara and then past him out the door. Once that door shut the room began awfully silent until Hinata coughed lightly causing the red head to quickly make his way towards her by her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

She nodded her head scooting up in the bed, memories of the fight and the attempted rape. She had tried to erase the memory from her mind but she couldn't it was too difficult to do. Never has she thought you would ever see Gaara behave like that, it scared her a bit. Itachi and Hidan had to calm her down after she noticed all the blood on the walls and floor. "U-Um…are you okay now, Gaara?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, about that I'm really sorry that you had to see that side of me. I just became so angry that someone had touched you; in my mind I was trying to seriously kill him. I wanted to protect you but I went overboard with it. I hope that you aren't afraid of me…" He trailed off looking away from her, feeling ashamed.

Placing her hand on top of his caressing her thumb over his hand causing him to blush, "When it happened I was frightened by it but," She took a pause gazing up into his eyes. "I knew that you were just trying to protect me, I just don't want anyone to get hurt…" She trailed off looking down at the bed.

"I know, I'm so sorry Hinata…" He kneeled down on the bed grabbing onto her hand holding it tightly within both of his hands. "Please forgive me" He begged her softly. A tone he rarely uses but he didn't want her to be afraid of him, the one person who he actually cares about.

"It's fine Gaara, don't worry yourself over it" She stated while lifting her hand up nervously placing it in his hair rubbing it gently. "Please don't feel bad"

Lifting his head up he looked into her white eyes. Leaning forward he placed his forehead against hers, sea green eyes meeting whitish lavender eyes. "I really love you Hinata" He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly on her lips. He loved the feeling of her lips against his; he could just kiss her all day if it were possible. Looking into her eyes he noticed that she held them tightly shut.

"_She's nervous" _He mused to himself.

Pulling away from her he placed his hand behind her neck, watching her open her eyes slowly he smirked at her. "You're very beautiful, don't ever change. I know people are trying to change you, wanting you to wear more girly things but I have always thought you were fine just the way you were before" He exclaimed to her honestly.

Blushing deeply from his words she really didn't know what to say in response to what he said. Gaara, had always been different from most guys, he seemed to like her for who she is, from her personality to the clothes she wears. Whereas Obito; she has beginning to notice how he wants her to change her look. Pouting from the thought she was soon brought out of it when she heard shouting coming from outside the bedroom. Both Gaara and Hinata looked at each other both wondering what the entire racket was outside. Gaara stood up from the bed heading towards the door but stopped when he noticed Hinata was following him.

"I think you should stay in here for awhile" He couldn't help but to notice the pout that forming on her lips.

"W-Why can't I come?"

He quickly turned around to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Whatever…" Not knowing that the female Hyuga was now smiling, without realizing it she grab onto the end of his shirt tagging along with him like a young child. Once they reached the hallway Gaara noticed how everyone was running downstairs as if something were happening down there. Being quite curious himself he pulled Hinata along with him, holding her close by his side so she wouldn't get trampled by the teens who were charging towards the stairs.

Spotting the lazy black haired male up ahead he walked towards him, yanking him on his arm to get his attention since it was so loud. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru glanced over at Hinata and then off to the side. "Sakura and Sasuke are downstairs making a big scene; he's really pissed at her"

Hinata's eyes widened. "What's going on?" The lazy haired male never answered her and just continued walking motioning with his head for Gaara and Hinata to follow him. Quickly running down the stairs while Shikamaru and Gaara pushed the people within the crowd, Hinata made sure that she stayed close by Gaara's side. Once they made it towards the center of the room, they could see Sasuke standing a few feet away from Sakura with a glare implanted on his face while Sakura continued yelling at him.

"How can you just stand there and defend her like that?!" The pink haired female yelled you loudly. Her cheek was clearly red, her hair was disheveled her clothes looked to be in a bit of a mess as well; the female Hyuga couldn't help to wonder just exactly happened.

Sasuke looked unaffected by her words his coal black eyes gazed into Sakura's green eyes. "You're a liar, a whore and a bitch and you wanna know something else" He grabbed Sakura by the front of her shirt yanking her forward against his chest. Noticing her flushed cheeks he figured she was expecting him to kiss her in front of everyone. But that wasn't going do, not after knowing what she had done.

"It's over, bitch have a nice life" He pushed the now shocked looking female away from him. Smirking widely he looked around the area at everyone. "Whoever wants her can have her if they want a slut that is; I'm fucking done with her annoying ass"

Naruto smirked as did Ino, most of the close friends of the male Uchiha were happy that he finally dumped Sakura including some fan girls who were immediately right by his side asking to go out on dates with him.

"It's about time he left her" Itachi smirked while Tobi just watched the scene unfold in front of him, he knew that this was going to happen right after he had his talk with the pink haired female.

_Flashback~_

_She looked up at him with widened frightful eyes, she had always knew of Tobi to be the goofy brother out of the brothers Obito had; but this man that was currently in front of her didn't appear to be that way at all. "W-What do you want to know?" She asked nervously. _

_Tobi took a step back from the bed and began pacing himself back and fourth on the right side of her bed. "I have heard a lot of things about you Haruno Sakura, for one I know you're dating my younger cousin. You two have been dating for about eight months now, isn't that right?" Sakura nodded her head slowly not really knowing where his questions were going to be leading to. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't hear that, can you repeat that so I can hear it?" _

"_Y-Yes"_

_Tobi smirked from behind his mask, he could tell that she was highly nervous; she was practically shivering while lying in bed. Turning to the left he began walking lifting his hand up towards his chin. "Why are you with my cousin?"_

"_Because I love him" _

_Tobi snorted, turning around standing in front of the bed staring down at the pink haired female. "I highly doubt that is true, young lady. Tobi knows enough about you to know that you don't love my little brother like you say you do. Tobi knows that you sleep around, mainly with that guy Aishido" He noticed how she flinched at his words. Of course she probably knew nothing about the tape of Sakura and Aishido, mainly because the black haired male gave Deidara a copy and then that blonde showed it to most of the Akatsuki members. Tobi shivered from the displeasure thought, turning his body around he began speaking again. "Do you care to explain to me why you have been cheating on Sasuke?" _

_Sakura didn't know what was going on but she could tell by his voice that he was in no good mood. Being alone with him in this room made her feel even more uncomfortable, her mind kept worrying about Aishido. The last thing she remembers before she was knocked out but that foul mouth silver haired male was Aishido getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Sasuke, Obito and Gaara. She wanted to help him but had gotten held back by Hidan and Neji. _

"_Do you not hear Tobi speaking to you?" _

_The pink haired female let out a whimper of fear when she felt Tobi poke her rather roughly on her left arm. She slowly looked up at him staring into his one visible black eyes, Tobi was one frightening individual once she really looked at him and his way of speaking was slightly odd to her. "S-Sorry, I don't know why I did it. I suppose it's because of Hinata" She responded. _

"_I don't know if you haven't noticed but those guys who all fought Aishido fought him for a reason and I'm pretty sure you can guess just why they fought him" He paused for a brief moment taken in the expression that she was making, he smirked from behind his mask. "It's because they care about Hinata, you see Hinata is like their precious gem. To Obito she is someone he loves more than his own brothers, to Kakashi she is his little princess, to Neji it's his younger sister who he would practically do anything for, to Hidan she is like the sister he never had and last but not least to your loving boyfriend Hinata is someone he would always protect because he loves her more than he could ever love you. When you mess with Hinata you're messing with a lot of people…especially the Akatsuki" He stated to the pink haired female who was clearly upset by his words. _

"_Were you the reason Aishido attempted to rape Hinata?" _

"_Maybe I did…" She mumbled lowly. _

_Tobi prepared himself to say something but before he could even open his mouth the door was swung opened revealing a pissed off Uchiha. His black eyes gazed around the room until they landed on Haruno Sakura. "You fucking bitch, get over here right now. I need to talk to you" _

"_S-Sasuke…?" _

"_Don't make me wait" He hissed out as he turned around sharply and left the room. Sakura didn't know what was going on but she had never seen Sasuke so…angry before. She looked up slowly at Tobi who motioned for her to get out of the bed to go follow Sasuke. Slowly stepping out of the bed she walked slowly towards the door to follow Sasuke. Once she reached outside of the room she looked around to see if she could spot Sasuke, "Where did he go that quickly?" She looked around until she finally spotted him downstairs looking up at her with a glare on his face mouthing the words 'get your ass down here'. _

_She could tell that he wanted to talk to her about something very important but why down there with all those people, why not in private. But she pushed those thoughts behind her head and continued walking until she reached the stairs, she couldn't help but to notice how everyone was staring at her. She sent a glare to a few people as she finally made her way down stairs. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she stood in front of Sasuke trying her hardest to appear as if she weren't afraid of his angry expression. _

"_Yes, what did you want-"_

_**Slap**_

_Everyone in the in the room gasped and stopped what they were doing once they witnessed what just happened. Sakura stood still with her hand on her right cheek; tears welling up in her eyes as she stared up at Sasuke in disbelief and in fear. Not only that but she was truly embarrassed since everyone was not whispering and pointing at the two who were standing in the middle of the room. _

"_You're a fucking bitch! I can't believe you'll stoop so low as to tell Aishido to rape Hinata" His eyes were red with fury; he was so full of contempt he didn't even know where to begin with her. He wanted to do more than slap her but he had to restrain himself before he ended up in jail for assault. _

"_How dare you hit me, I am a girl!" Sakura yelled out at him, ignoring what he said. _

"_I don't care what you are; I'll slap you again if I wanted to. Now tell me why in the hell did you tell Aishido to do that to Hinata. How would you like to be raped by someone? Oh wait you probably wouldn't care, after all you are a slut" He spat harshly at her, ignoring the tears that were threatening to come from her eyes. _

"_Why do you care so much about that freak anyways? She's a nobody who doesn't even know how to speak up for herself, no one wants her except got the other weirdo friend of hers. I'm glad I told Aishido to do that, and then she can be out of our lives for good" _

"_You're fucking stupid Sakura"_

"_Yeah what is wrong with you?"_

"_How could you do that to Hinata?"_

_People were yelling at her from left to right, she didn't know what to say or think. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get her words out Sasuke began speaking again. "I don't know what I see in you; in all honesty I think I'm actually starting to hate you" _

_Madara watched the two in amusement, "So that's Sakura, eh?" The older male asked Itachi. _

"_That's her; she's annoying as I don't know what. I'm quite surprised that my little brother had it in him to lay his hand on her. It's actually quite comical"_

"_Heh, how cruel of you, you have no remorse for that girl" Madara chuckled. _

"_Why should I? She's a bitch after all…" He muttered. _

_More and more people began crowding around the couple watching them with widened eyes. Sasuke seemed to become more upset he appeared to want to strike Sakura once again but Naruto and Obito was holding him back. "You walk around the school like you're the best damn thing there, well let me let you in on a little something you aren't and you sure in hell aren't all that good looking for you to act like that. You're nothing but a __**stuck up bitch**__ that I can't stand" _

"_You have no right to talk to me like this Sasuke. How dare you!"_

"_You think I give a fuck? I don't Sakura, I really can care less right about now. You did something I could never forgive"_

"_This is all because of that bitch!"_

_Sasuke growled lowly to himself his hands forming a fist, he held his head down as a shadow cast over his eyes. "Don't you dare talk down on Hinata in my presence, I'm sick and tired of it, and she doesn't deserve all the crap that you put her through. She's a sweet girl who never done shit to you! Just because you're jealous of her doesn't give you the right to bully her. How would you like it if someone bullied you everyday until you just couldn't take it anymore?" _

"_How can you just stand there and defend her like that?!" _

_End of Flashback~_

Everyone stood in shock before they started pointing and laughing at Sakura, she was completely humiliated by what just happened; she began trembling nervously; she has never been laughed at before by anyone. Was this how she made others feel? Her green eyes looked around the room; suddenly they were locked with whitish lavender eyes.

"You…this is your entire fault!" Sakura yelled out loudly as she charged towards Hinata. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed how Sakura had quickly made her way past him and headed towards Hinata. He tried to grab her arm before he reached her but only managed to graze her arm with his finger.

His coal black eyes glanced over at Gaara and Shikamaru; despite them being behind Hinata they were too late to pull the female behind him to protect her, Sakura was too quick and suddenly tackled Hinata to the ground. The short pink haired female tried throwing punches at the Hyuga female but Hinata held her arms in front of her face to guard herself.

"I knew you were nothing but a coward!" Sakura laughed out loudly as she continued trying to throw hits at Hinata.

She was tired of being pushed around by Sakura, making her feel like she was in hell. This time she was going to fight back and prove she wasn't some weak girl who couldn't defend herself. Fury flashed within her eyes making Sakura notice it, she paused as Hinata suddenly lifted her arm balling up fist and slammed it into Sakura' nose, causing her fly backward, falling on her butt.

Holding onto her now bloody nose she looked up at Hinata in shock as did everyone else. The room was silent as they stared at Hinata in shock; no one spoke a word until Obito broke the silence.

"Beat that bitch's ass, Hinata!" Obito shouted out from upstairs as he grinned widely.

Hinata smirked, something that was uncharacteristic of her to do, but once that smirk left her face she proceeded towards Sakura and punched her yet again on her face but this time on her eye. She fueled with fire and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Deep down she knew that this was wrong but needed to get this pint up frustration out of her.

Sakura tried to raise her hand to stop Hinata's upcoming punch but Hinata reversed the hit and landed a hit on Sakura's stomach. The impact was so hard that it knocked the wind out of her, bringing her hand up to her stomach. "You bitch…" She gasped out.

Hinata ignored her words and continued punching her, landing hits all over including bruises; people were becoming rowdy watching the two. No one knew that Hinata had it in her, the raven haired Uchiha watched the fight from upstairs. He was proud of Hinata or finally taking a step in to defend herself.

He wanted to train her how to fight but once he found out from Neji that Hinata is actually a brown belt in martial arts he was shocked from learning that newly found information.

"Is that really Hinata?"

Obito looked over to see Sasori looking over the railing at the scene with widened eyes. The goggle wearing male nodded his head, turning his head back towards the fight. It wasn't a brutal fight like Gaara and Aishido but it wasn't like a normal chick fight like you normally see between girls. Hinata was much stronger than what he would have thought of her. His eyes caught sight of Sakura's friends who were trying get in the fight to help Sakura but Ino soon jumped in to help Hinata out.

"I never talked much to Hinata before; she always seemed to be a very shy and reserved and a tad bit weird" Obito glared at him at his last sentence but decided not to say anything and let Sasori continue. "But seeing her down there defending herself, I can see it in her eyes just how much willpower she has. She is showing everyone just who she can be, it makes me think of her differently" He explained, his dark eyes glued to the female Hyuga.

Madara frowned as he watched Hinata and Ino taking in a hit from Sakura and one of her friends. Grunting to himself he began walking towards the fight pushing the other teenagers off to the side not caring if they were angry from being pushed. Once he reached the fight he pulled Sakura and her friend off of Hinata and Ino.

"Get your hands off of me!" Sakura shouted at Madara as she yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"You disrespect my house, you tell some shit head kid to rape my brother's friend and then you have the nerve to start a fight with Hinata. Get the _**fuck**_ out of my house" He snapped causing everyone in the room to shiver in fear at his deep frightening tone.

"Fine, this party was boring anyways" She snapped her fingers as her crew of friends gathered up behind her and began walking towards the front door to leave.

When Sakura was out the door everyone turned to look back at Madara, they had gotten so excited about seeing a fight that they all basically forgot that they were in someone else's home. "This party is over; I'm giving everyone thirty minutes to get the hell out of here. Don't forget anything you brought over here with you because if you leave it won't be returned" He glared harshly at everyone in the room.

"Well what are you standing around for? Start leaving" Obito snapped, becoming annoyed just as much as Madara was.

The older Uchiha looked down at Hinata noticing the light bruise on her cheek, he frowned to himself. He looked over at Sasuke noticing how he was watching Hinata intently with a flabbergasted expression consuming his face. Judging by his expression he wasn't expecting that of Hinata. He smirked to himself before looking over at Shikamaru motioning the lazy haired male to take Hinata upstairs.

The black haired male nodded his head and helped Hinata up to her feet leading her through the crowd as Ino followed them closely behind. Gaara attempted to follow them but Madara placed his hand on his shoulder. "I need you to stay behind; I want to talk to you"

Gaara nodded his head, not really knowing what the man wanted to talk to him about. But in the back of his mind he was hoping he wasn't getting in trouble for almost killing someone in his cabin.

&&&&&

Shikamaru lead Hinata upstairs while Ino followed them, once they made it into the room, Ino closed the door behind them. The blonde haired female walked towards Hinata looking at the light red mark on her cheek. "Seems like Sakura only got one good hit on you that actually left a mark, but with a make-up we can cover that up; I think I may have some that's you're skin tone"

Ino began digging through her bag while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I see you still carry around a make-up with you wherever you go" He smirked at the blonde causing her to blush and look away from him.

Hinata giggled at their antics, she knew that deep down Ino always had feelings for Shikamaru. It was like a love triangle between those three, Ino liked Shikamaru, and Chouji liked Ino and Shikamaru use to like Ino. She wasn't for sure if Shikamaru still had feelings for Ino but by the blush on Ino's cheeks it was clear to say she still liked him.

"Well I have to be prepared for any situation" She smirked. "Ah ha, I found it" She pulled out foundation, walking over towards Hinata pulling her to sit down on the bed. "Let me try to apply some on your cheek and then you can keep this for yourself" She smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you Ino"

"It's nothing"

Shikamaru watched Ino apply the make-up on Hinata's cheek, "Isn't it a bit late to be putting on make-up? Once she goes to sleep it would just be rubbed off" He stated while raising his eyebrow at the two.

Ino shot him a glare. "I'm just trying to see if it looks right, just keep your mouth shut lazy bum" She blushed deeply when she felt him staring down in their direction, fluttering her eyelashes looking over slowly at the tall lazy haired male. When she looked up to really look at him she noticed that he wasn't looking at her but at Hinata, seeing this caused her eyebrow to twitch.

"Why don't you take a picture it would last longer" She winked at him while wearing an annoyed expression.

He blushed from embarrassment, bringing hand up to cover half of his face as he turned his head away from her. "Shut up, troublesome girl…" He muttered to himself.

"Um…?" Hinata looked at the two being highly confused.

Ino patted the top of Hinata's head. "Well it looks good, you don't even know it's a bruise under there" Ino smiled as she stood up from the bed. "Well I better get going, Madara looked pretty pissed and I don't want to be around any longer with him in that mood. Are you coming Shikamaru?"

"I'm leaving shortly, you and Chouji go ahead of me" He stated as he yawned widely, covering it with his hand. Ino nodded her head her bright blue eyes looked over at Hinata as she smiled at the Hyuga and walked out the door. Once she left Shikamaru groaned softly, looking up at the ceiling as his eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow"

Hinata looked up to notice it was a skylight showing the night sky along with the stars. "It's so beautiful" She whispered out softly.

He nodded his head, walking over towards the bed as he lied down with his head upwards looking up at the ceiling. "Want to look up at the stars with me?" He asked the Hyuga female. She was slightly surprised that she even asked her but didn't say anything, walking on the other side of the bed she laid down looking up at the night sky.

The silence was a very awkward one; she has known the lazy haired male since elementary middle school but he has always been closer with Neji than her. Once they reached high school she began to notice Shikamaru and Neji always near watching over her; it was slightly weird.

"You really shocked me back there when you fought back. I would have never guessed you had it in you, I bet Sakura would never mess with you again after that ass whooping" He chuckled to himself while Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"You know I never wanted to watch over you when Neji first approached me about it. But today you proved to me that you can take care of yourself, you really don't need anyone to watch over you. I know Neji would always be highly protective over you, he has a bit of a complex if you haven't notice" He smirked, turning his head over to look at the female beside him.

"That is true, Neji-nii is highly protective of both Hanabi and I. Hanabi doesn't seem to like it very much and often yells at him for b-being so overprotective" She giggled.

Shikamaru watched her peaceful laughing expression; he felt his face heat up which quickly caused him to look away from her. "Well I better get going, if Gaara spots me in here with you like this I'll be his next victim" He joked.

Hinata sat up and watched Shikamaru head towards the door. "See ya" He muttered out as he walked out the door, but as soon as he left within minutes in walked the last person she wanted to see…Aishido.

* * *

**Okay originally I wasn't going to stop it there but I haven't updated this story in WEEKS so I decided just to leave you off in a little cliff hanger xD So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay but please leave reviews n.n**


	18. Seventeen

**Jay-chAn**: Lol, every time you think about it I update? Did you think about it this time as well? The Sasuke and Sakura break wasn't going to happen on the last chapter but I knew everyone would enjoy that.

**Hinakunoichi**: Awe, I really like that, did you make that up yourself? Also thank you for the review.

**AlesSwan**: Yes, I enjoy it very much xD just kidding :P I'm glad that you enjoy my story, sorry for the long wait but the long awaited chapter has been updated. It's not as good as the rest of the chapters, sorry about that.

**Animuze**: Thank you for you're review, I have now updated xD

**Saki-Hime**: Your question will be answered in this chapter. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**T.K**: Yes, I know it was very short and I cut the scene to show what people were thinking lol sorry about that but overall I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Cheh**: As far as Shikamaru which I know a lot of people are curious about will just have to wait and see. And you will see about Obito soon as well lol.

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana**: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**Likes to Smile**: Haha, I see that you are really enjoying this story. I'm glad that I can write stories that others enjoy reading.

**Kira Acumichi**: Aishido's character will take awhile to develop more, I'm thinking about taking his character out of the story completely by the time summer break comes for the characters in this story. But I'm not 100% sure yet. But there will be another bad guy character to replace him coming soon ^_~

**Artic Fox1**: LOL. Yes, she finally broke down and had enough of Sakura and decided to defend herself in a more physical way.

**Cerawitch**: No Hinata won't do something like that to Gaara, If Sakura decided to harass Hinata, the female Hyuga will be sure to fight back once again xD This chapter isn't as good as the previous ones, but I will be sure to make that up to everyone in the next chapter. But I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Hinata1020569**: Thanks for reviewing xD

**Nya22**: Lol, thanks for reviewing.

**ImCutePoison**: Thank you for the review, I'm glad that you liked everything in the last chapter. A lot did happen in that chapter, I would say the only good part in this chapter is the beginning u.u

**SinShu**: Yes, Aishido was raped in the past and his past has a lot to do with how is now. And the answer to your question will be answered in this chapter. xD

**Ppeach2**: You hit it right on the mark, there will be GaaHina before I jump into the SasuHina pairing. Glad you enjoy this story new reviewer xD And I hope you enjoy my other stories as well.

**P!INK**: Sorry, I know ending stories in a cliffhanger can make a person anxious of what will happen next; especially if you have been waiting weeks, months or perhaps even years for it to be updated :O lol

**Neon Light Show**: Sorry about the grammar errors. But I'm glad to know that you are in fact enjoying the story. I can't really say how Sasuke will win her back, I can't spoil the story xD

**Loyal Reader123**: Yes, you'll have to find out what Sasuke will do but don't worry it will be soon xD

**Starry Delunge**: Awe, wow really? I'm glad that you like this story so far. And well a little of both, I go with the flow of the story and I often write on impulse. Some things are planned but most of the time I just type on impulse without really knowing how it will end up lol. Don't worry SasuHina will happen soon, that poll was just to see who everyone would like to see Hinata paired off with before the SasuHina pairing beings. Thanks for your review.

**Mikohoshina**: Haha, I suppose it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for to see Sasuke break up with Sakura lol

**Haruna Uchiha**: Lol, I'm thinking about changing her into a nicer character because in a lot of stories Sakura is always been portrayed as a bad person in most fanfics because people don't like her character, so I'm considering changing her; but if I don't in this story I will for sure make her the way she is in an upcoming story that I have coming out soon.

**Being-Myself**: Everyone seems curious about the whole Shikamaru thing, that will be explained soon xD And trust me I know how to change it into SasuHina, soon everyone will notice it as well xD Thanks for leaving a review.

&&&&&

Hinata sat still in the bed not knowing what to say when she saw Aishido standing in the doorway staring at her. Just by looking at him she could tell that Gaara had done a number on him, his face was badly bruised while he was leaning against the wall for support.

"S-Stay there or else I'll scream" She stuttered. Hinata didn't know what he was in there for, for all she knows he could be there for round two and this time to actually accomplish what it was he was trying to do to her. Never in her life has she ever felt so frightened by someone, afraid for her safety she started backing herself up against the bed, her white eyes never left Aishido's feet to make sure that he wouldn't take any sep closer towards her.

"I'm just here to talk to you, I won't move one inch from this spot" He stated, his dark gazing at the frightened female. His swollen eyes had now dwindled in size, seeing much better than what he could before. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, I could see it in your eyes as the tears were falling down your cheeks. I'm a horrible person…someone who only knows about sex. After being raped numerous times growing up that's all I know" He paused taking a look ay the female's expression.

She was terrified, shaking like a leaf. Anyone could tell just by her expression she did not want him in there with her. "I know for a fact that you could never forgive me for what I have done to you. That beating is something that I deserved, after all the things that I have done in the past to girls…I truly am a horrible person. A person like you who is so sweet and innocent who is never in any drama with anyone in the school, you didn't deserve that. If Sakura never pointed you out to me that day telling me to make your life a living hell I would have never bothered you to begin with" He chuckled sadly to himself.

Hinata stared at Aishido in shock; she really was to shock to be able to form any words. This was the very surprising to have him apologize like this; she was expecting him to come in and finish what he had started…not this.

Seeing the confused look on her face he smiled softly to him. "Well I better get going before that red headed boyfriend of yours comes in here and kills me" He chuckled to himself, turning around he stood at the doorway for a few moments. "By the way I won't ever bother you ever again in school, so you won't need to hide from me any longer" He stated as he walked out the room.

Hinata sat there not knowing what to think, she was completely taken back by his apology. Aishido was the type of person who could care less about other people's feelings the only person who he ever seemed to care about was himself and that was it. Not once has he ever said 'sorry' to anyone, what made it even more shocking was the sincere tone in his voice as he was talking.

She stared at the doorway for a few moments appearing to be in deep thought until she spotted Neji standing in the doorway staring at her with a soft smile. "Neji-nii…"

"How are you doing?" He asked in concern, walking more into the room his eyes settled on the bruises that were on her neck and arms. Frowning to himself his hands formed a fist; he hated himself for not being able to stop it before it happened.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders up letting out a sigh. "I'm fine, just a little jumpy and bruised…but I'm fine Neji-nii" She explained trying her hardest to put on a smile.

Neji of course could tell she was trying her hardest not to show her emotion with him. "I'm you're brother Hinata, I know you better than anyone one. Don't sit there and lie to me as if I'm some strange" He walked over towards her sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She looked away from him not really knowing how to respond back to him; rubbing her hands together she shifted nervously in the bed. "It will take some time but I will be fine"

"I should have been here to stop it before it started…none of this would have happened. I'm your big brother, I should always be by your side to protect you and I wasn't" His eyes looked down at his hands. "I promise next time I will be there"

"Neji-nii, you don't have to worry about what happened. Can we just leave it in the past? The more we talk about it the more it would flood into my memory…" She whispered softly. He nodded his head understanding every word she spoke to him, standing up from the bed his facial expression became more serious.

"I noticed Aishido was standing in your doorway, what did he say to you?"

"It was the w-weirdest thing but he actually apologized to me. I never accepted it but he said he felt bad about what he done, his voice sounded so sincere…"

"Well he could have been lying. The guy is an asshole after all, who knows what lies he could have been telling you, just stay away from him Hinata" He spoke acutely to her.

Knowing Neji, he was just as violent as what she seen Gaara do earlier today and if it's one thing she knows about her brother is that he can be highly overprotective when it comes to his family. Nodding her head slowly she then put a smile on her face, removing herself from the bed walking up to her brother poking him on his stomach.

"So have you been having fun with T-Ten-Ten, Neji-nii" She giggled when she noticed the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Tch, I'm going back down stairs, I only came up here to check on you" He turned around quickly to hide his not beet red face.

"Aw, come one Neji-nii no need to be shy" Hinata giggled teasing him even more as he proceeded to fasten his pace out the room as she followed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Madara looked down at the red haired male who was currently sitting down in a chair in the living room area next to battered up Aishido. It was taking all of Gaara's will power not to attack the black haired male again, a few times Sasuke and Obito had to hold him down to kept him from heading towards Aishido.

"I have you two in here for a reason, I'm pretty sure the two of you have heard of the gang Akatsuki" He watched both of their expressions, both of them seemed pretty disinterested in what he was saying which caused him to smirk. "Well I've been recruiting new members to join us and after watching you two go at it today I see something in the both of you that I like. You two would be a great addition to our organization," He paused taking a look over at Sasori who held a frown on his face. "Your brother doesn't seem to want you to join, Gaara. But it's up to you if you want to join, the same for you Aishido although the members that are here today don't want you apart of our family. After all you attempted to rape someone who is very close to them"

Aishido looked down, he wanted to defend himself but he knew deep down that he deserved it. There is nothing he could say to defend himself anyways; his eyes gazed around the room noticing how every male in the room was glaring at him.

"Aishido, explain to me just why you let Sakura talk you into bullying Hinata. You are a man after all, letting a girl talk you into doing something just for her own benefit; that's a very unmanly thing to do" Hidan and Deidara smirked at Madara's statement, while Itachi continue to glare at the Mohawk haired male.

All eyes were on Aishido, waiting to hear how he was going to answer the question. He parted his lips looking around at everyone; he could see the look in all of their eyes practically dying to lay their hands on him to attack him. But he wasn't going to let that get to him, "I do have my own mind she didn't really talk me into doing anything, she just came to me with something she wanted to have me do. What I did was said that I wouldn't do it for free; I would require some compensation and she just happen to offer herself. I'm not one to turn down a girl when it comes to sex so I accepted it and that's how that it all began" He explained to the long black haired male.

"You never felt bad not once for harming the little princess?" Kakashi growled while glaring at him.

"Listen, I understand you all are highly upset with me for hurting that girl. But if all of you are just going to sit here and interrogate me like this I wouldn't forget that I have dirt on each and everyone of you in this room. I'd watch what you say to me, especially you Hatake Kakashi. I know something about you that no one in this room knows since they are all to slow to realize it" Aishido smirked at the silver haired male.

He knew that Kakashi loved Hinata; it was no secret to him whatsoever. He has watched the mask wearing male long enough to see that he has feelings for her. After knowing that not only Gaara likes her but Obito and Sasuke as well he knew that if they knew Kakashi liked her all hell would break lose. So far the only guys who appeared not to have any feelings for the shy girl were Shikamaru and Kakashi; and for them to know that Kakashi likes her they would feel threaten almost like more competition that they have to go through.

Kakashi was oblivious to what Aishido was talking about but when he noticed the glint in his eyes he figured it out but kept his cool so people would start questioning him. "I don't know what you are talking about" He responded in a nonchalant tone.

"Ah, I see what you are playing at. I'll pretend just like you too then" He grinned, winking at the male causing Kakashi to become angry.

Obito held back his best friend. "Calm down Kakashi, he is obviously trying to get to your head. Don't start a fight with him, now isn't the time or place"

"The hell it is, no one in this fucking room likes this bastard" Sasuke barked out loudly, while glaring at the black haired male who was sitting down just staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Tobi was staring down at him with his one visible eye showing through his mask.

"Tobi knows how much you want to hurt that kid but what's been done is done. He has already gotten the beating he deserved; just take a look at him he is in really bad shape, if Madara didn't pull Gaara away from him that kid wouldn't be alive right now. We don't need to stop another fight, hold in your transgressions"

Sasuke didn't really want to be bothered by doing that but knew that he had to respect his cousin's wishes. He grunted and nodded his head looking away from the taller male.

Madara continued watching Aishido; he could tell the male held no fear towards anyone in the room even after knowing that no one in the room likes him. He smirked to himself, with a little work that kid would be a great addition to the Akatsuki but for Gaara it appeared as if he wanted nothing to do with the gang. "I would like for the both of you to join us, what do you say?"

"Doesn't matter to me, I have nothing better to do" Aishido shrugged. "Besides I'm sure it would be fun to get to know all the members better" He smirked as his eyes gazed over at Hidan who snarled lowly.

"What about you Gaara?"

The red headed male closed his eyes appearing to be in deep thought. "This will be something that I have to think about" He replied lowly, cracking his eyes open to gaze over at the oldest male in the room.

"Hm, I see. I will give you time to think on it, joining us you will have to go through a lot of tasks to make sure you will stay loyal to us" He explained mainly to Aishido, who appeared not to be listening but his eyes showed that he was in fact listening to his words.

"Gaara, I can tell that you are anxious to speak with Hinata once again" His coal black eyes gazed up at the balcony upstairs noticing Neji and Hinata walking down the hallway most likely heading down stairs where they are now. "She's on her way down here with Neji as we speak"

Everyone looked up to see Neji and Hinata heading down the stairs. Hidan's eyes locked on the female Hyuga, he hated that Aishido caused her pain. The look in his eyes while they were fighting him was a look that said 'I don't care hit me again' with that same glint that is in his eye now. But when Gaara got to him his look became one that was filled with fear, his eyes begging Gaara to stop. It pleased him to see the look in his eyes after seeing something like that.

His violet colored eyes left Aishido and gazed over at Madara; he was the founder of Akatsuki while Itachi is the leader but before Itachi there was Pein. His real name was Nagato, the main reason Itachi is the new leader is because Nagato was killed in a gang fight trying to protect his best friend Yahiko; who is also a member of the organization.

Hidan sighed to himself, "I'm fucking tired so I'm heading to sleep" He spoke as he walked away from the group not caring if the meeting was over or not. Walking past Neji and Hinata he stopped briefly next to Hinata, placing his hand on top of her head causing her to stop and look up at him. "You're okay, right?" He asked in concern, his eyes piercing through her white unique pupil less eyes.

"I'm fine Hidan-nii, you don't need to worry about me" She smiled softly at him.

"You don't need to lie to me; I can see it in your eyes that you are still hurting. Stop pretending with me, you almost were raped Hinata don't stand there and act like nothing happened"

He could see how her eyes suddenly widened as the tears began brimming in her eyes. She was hurting and he knew it, this girl is such a fragile person, sensitive and always hides her emotions. The silver haired male placed his hand behind her head pulling it forward on his chest. "Cry; I know you want to nee-chan"

She began to sobbing loudly catching everyone's attention; she brought her hands up to Hidan's shirt gripping his shirt tightly with her hands, her tears wetting his shirt. Hidan ran his hands through her hair resting his chin on top of her head. His violet eyes gazed over at everyone noticing how their eyes softened, but once his eyes latched onto Aishido's he noticed something. He actually looked sorry; his eyes had narrowed in regret for most likely what he had done to her before he looked away from her.

"It's okay, come on let's get some fresh air and-"

"I'll do it"

Hidan lifted his head up to notice Gaara walking towards them. This kid is someone who truly cared about Hinata, most likely just as much as Sasuke cared about her. He smiled softly, placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders pulling her away from his body. "Go with Gaara, he'll help you" He led her into Gaara's arms. He watched Gaara walk away with Hinata in his arms; a small smile graced his model like features, "Heh, that kid is something else. Hey Sasuke, I'm surprised that you didn't offer to comfort her" The silver haired male spoke, turning his head to glance over at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced down at the floor, he wanted to but just as he was getting ready to even say anything Gaara had spoke up before him. Like time after time, every time he wanted to say something to Hinata or do something nice for her, he does it before him. It becomes highly annoying after awhile. "Shut up Hidan, I thought you were going to bed" He grumbled, narrowing his annoyed eyes at the taller male from across the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah annoying kid" He mumbled turning his back on the rest of the males as he walked down the hallway on the first floor heading towards the guest bedroom.

"He never stays until the meetings are over" Deidara pouted, folding his arms across his chest, clearly jealous over the fact that Hidan always gets to leave before everyone else. "What makes him so special?" The blonde muttered lowly. Sasori elbowed the male to get him to be quiet since Madara was frowning at the male.

"…You're such a dummy…" The red head sighed and shook his head.

&&&&&&&&&

Gaara led Hinata into the kitchen motioning for her to sit down on the chair. Once she sat down he walked over towards the refrigerator opening it up he looked inside his green eyes gazed around, looking for something to snack on. Once he spotted a slice of pizza he pulled it out and walked back to the table to sit down across from Hinata.

"Hungry?" He asked keeping his gaze down on the plate.

"N-No, I'm not but thank you for asking"

"Hn" He peered up to take a look at her face, her eyes were still red from crying and she continued to sniff every few seconds. He was really worried about her his mind was going in circles trying to figure out a way to talk to the young Hyuga in front of him. "How are doing?" He asked while picking up his slice taking a bite.

"I'm j-just…words can't really explain how I'm feeling after something like that" She looked down at her hands, reflecting back on the previous memory of what happened. "Aishido did say that he was sorry…but it's hard to forgive someone who tried to rape you" She shifted nervously in the chair.

"That asshole actually apologized to you?" He snorted rolling his eyes taking a harsh bite into the slice of pizza. "That's shocking to hear, did he do anything to you?" His green eyes pierced hers searching for the answer within her eyes. When he noticed nothing he let go of the slight worry that he was feeling in his chest and sighed.

"No, he didn't do anything, he stayed right by the door the entire time and I said nothing to him the entire time except for a few words" She explained to him. Hinata looked up at the male noticing that he was staring intently at her causing her face to heat up. "Is there something on my f-face?"

He smirked placing both of his elbows on the table placing his chin on the palm of his right hand. "Nothing, you just so happen to be very cute; I can't help but to look" He stated, seeming to be in a daze as he spoke those words to her. Normally the red haired male wouldn't say such things like this to her due to him being too shy to say anything knowing that he would be d for him. Although there has been times where he would say sweet things to her but overall he feels nervous whenever he does say anything dealing with that to her.

Hinata quickly looked away from him trying to hide the blush that began deepening. "G-Gaara-kun…!" She squeaked bringing her hands up to cover her blushing face.

Gaara chuckled letting his left arm reached out and caressed her forearm with his thumb, noticing how she flinched he retracted his arm, his expression changed from a happy one to a sad one. His mind replaying the earlier moment between Aishido and Hinata, clenching his fist together he let out a low growl but he knew that he needed to calm down.

"Sorry, I can see that you are still very jumpy"

"N-No, it's okay" She replied watching him as he took his last bite out of his pizza. She giggled when she noticed the tiny bit of crumbs that were on the side of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You have crumbs on the corner of your lip" She motioned with her finger on her face in the spot where he had the crumbs. Every time his finger tried to find the crumbs he would miss her causing her to sigh and stand up from her seat walking over towards him, she gently wiped the side of his mouth off with a napkin.

After she had done that she looked into his sea green eyes which were now widened widely staring into her, his gaze then dropped to her lips. Raising his hand slowly he placed it gently on her cheek. His eyes roaming all over her face from her lips, eyes, nose and cheeks to even how flawless her skin looked. "So beautiful…" He whispered softly causing her to blush deeply.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now but after something like that happening I don't want to forward myself on you too much anymore" He spoke tenderly to her, letting his thumb softly caress her cheek.

He cared about her deeply but after the attempted rape he didn't want to scare her away. Just as he was getting ready to speak once again he sensed another presence in the kitchen, his green eyes glanced over at the doorway noticing that Sasuke was walking towards them taking a seat down right next to Hinata.

The male Uchiha noticed that Gaara was glaring at him but he ignored him keeping his attention fully on Hinata. "I'm sorry for what happened. All of this is basically my fault…" He chuckled sadly; despite the fact that he knew that now was not the right time to be laughing. "If I never was dating Sakura none of this would have happened. She was the worst girlfriend, she was jealous, manipulative, spoiled and all of the above. She is the cause of what happened tonight but if she wasn't with me none of this would have had happened. I ignored you for the longest whenever she was around…I abandoned my best friend, I broke a promise that I initiated when we were eight years old. I'm a horrible best friend…" He took a pause and inhaled and exhaled.

"I abandoned the person who…I love the most"

Both Gaara and Hinata gasped at hearing this, no one was expecting the raven haired male to confess to Hinata. Especially in front Gaara; the one who perhaps cares a tad bit more for her than what Sasuke does. "Sa-Sasu-chan…" She whispered his nickname that she hasn't used in such a long time.

Watching the two look at each other Gaara was staring to feel like a third wheel, his heart was pounding ferociously. He was beginning to feel jealous and this wasn't a feeling that he could say that he liked. He wanted so badly to interrupt the moment but he couldn't do anything but watch the two. Gaara knew that the two were close friends in the past and had shared practically every moment together; the look in their eyes as they were looking at each other was a something else. He knew that they both cared about each other but what he couldn't understand is why Hinata would look at him with those after all what he has done to her.

"Ahem…" The red head cleared his throat to make it known that he was still in the room.

Hinata snapped her head back looking at Gaara; she didn't forget that he was there but Sasuke's dark eyes held her captive. Sasuke had treated her wrong for months now and all for Sakura, she didn't know why he did it but it always annoyed her to know end. She couldn't forgive him just yet; he wasn't Naruto he had a long ways to go before she could ever gain her friendship back to how things were in the past.

Sasuke's dark eyes then peered over at Gaara; black eyes met green eyes, their eyes appearing to be in a battle with each other, realizing that Gaara wasn't going to break the staring contest anytime soon he looked away. "Tch" He grunted to himself. A tiny part of him was frightened of Gaara after seeing how violent he could be. He actually saw the blood lust in his eyes, it was like watching Hidan fighting someone…it was horrible.

Gaara always looked like a rebel guy but he wouldn't admit this out loud but Sabaku Gaara is a bad ass.

"I'm going to go going to go pick up some things at the store, Naruto is coming along with me. Would you like to come with me?" The black haired teen asked the female Hyuga curiously.

"If she's coming so am I" Gaara stated seriously, not likely the idea of his possibly future girlfriend hanging around so many guys in the car, even if she had grew up with them. He couldn't get over the look on Sasuke's face when he asked if he could come, Sasuke didn't want him to come and it was very clear judging by his expression.

Silence lurked the air, waiting for a response from the raven haired male. Gaara was growing impatient waiting for Sasuke to answer such a simple statement. "You have to ask my brother if it's okay, it's his car after all"

Gaara sneered knowing that was just Sasuke's loop hole so the red head would have to ask Itachi. "Whatever, I'm sure he wouldn't mind anyways" He replied.

Sasuke ignored him and just stood up from his seat once Itachi came through the door. "Ready?" His deep voice asked while looking over at his younger brother.

"Yeah, can Hinata come along?"

"Why are you asking me? If she wants to come she knows that she can, you guys aren't kids anymore" He stated with a sigh as his dark eyes looked over at Hinata and winked, "Isn't that right?" He asked the now smiling female.

"Y-Yes"

He smiled softly to himself, he was happy to at least see her smile. After dealing with Aishido during the meeting Madara had the black haired male sent home since he knew with him being under the same roof as people who practically wanted to kill him wouldn't be too good. But what is worst of all he had the one violent person from the Akatsuki to drive home the male; Hidan. The silver haired male didn't want to since he wanted to sleep but since it was on Madara's orders he knew that he had to.

After that Sasuke had approached him asking could he and Naruto go to the store to pick up a few snacks. He really didn't feel like being bothered driving around since he knew that the closest convenient store was about fifteen miles away. But deciding to be the good brother that he is, he decided to take the two. And knowing that now Hinata may come he knows that Gaara would want to come as well, he sighed to him. _"Great I'm going to be in a crowded car with teenagers; and three males who all have tension with each other over Hinata" _

"Just to let you all know Aishido isn't here anymore so he won't be causing anymore problems for anyone, Hidan took him home"

"Good" Sasuke said happy to know that Aishido wasn't in the cabin anymore. He couldn't even get himself remain calm with him around.

The three teens stood up and walked out of the kitchen along with Itachi, the blonde haired male stood by the front door with his arms folding across his chest. Naruto looked to be surprised when he saw not only Hinata but Gaara as well. "They are coming too?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, so who is sitting up front?" Itachi asked as they made their way out the door. Naruto knew for a fact that Gaara wanted to sit next to Hinata as well as Sasuke. Even though he wanted to also sit next to Hinata he decided to be the better man and allow both males to sit in the back with Hinata.

"I'll sit up front" He replied making his way towards Itachi's car on the passenger's side.

Hinata seem doubtful about sitting in between Gaara and Sasuke, the tension between the two were very strong, almost too strong to be barely to be around. Getting inside the vehicle with Gaara to her right and Sasuke to the left she felt much squeezed in between them.

Once everyone was in the car, Itachi placed his key in the ignition and began driving off. Silence filled the car; Itachi being one who enjoys silence wasn't enjoying this one. Clearing his throat he decided to start a conversation, knowing that just turning on the radio wouldn't do anything because it would just be music on top of tension.

"Gaara, how do you feel about Sasori being your brother?"

Gaara seemed taken back by his question and couldn't help that the silence dropped even lower; most likely everyone wanted to hear his response. "I didn't really think it was true at first, because I know a few people have found out that I'm adopted and I thought it was some sort of twisted joke but after seeing that picture that he showed me it made me remember some of my past before I was adopted. A small smile appeared on his face, he turned his head looking out of the window, peering out at the dark night sky filled with stars.

"I'm happy to know that I have a blood related brother" He spoke softly.

Itachi himself smiled as listened to the red head, he knew Sasori was just as happy. That guy has always been so uptight about everything but once he was reunited with his younger brother his expressions seem to much more peaceful, that normal stoic expression that is sometimes implanted with a smirk is now gone and has been replaced with a gentle smile.

"He is happy just as much as you are, trust me" He said making a right turn down a busy street. "Damn it, you'll think because it's late that the streets wouldn't be busy" He groaned, his black eyes moving from left to right. He was nearly blind and had to wear contacts but he hadn't had them on so the road was looking very blurry to him at the moment.

"The store is on the far right, Itachi. Keep going and I'll tell you when to stop" Naruto spoke, fully well knowing that Itachi was having trouble seeing the road, his blue eyes gazed at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. The male seemed pretty much embarrassed but he was only trying to help him out.

"Thanks" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"Are you going to join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke spoke out loud directing his question to none other than the red head.

"I don't really know yet, I have done a lot of bad things in the past. I'm not too sure if joining is the right thing for me to do" He replied honestly. His green eyes then latched onto the back of Itachi's head. "What do you guys do in there anyways?"

"What do you think? It's a gang; we do things like any other gang would"

"And that would be?"

"Fights, drugs, sex and money, those are the main things when it comes to a gang. We are the toughest gangs around, people respects us a lot. When they see us they know who we are and they don't get in our way. But I will tell you, expect getting into a lot of trouble with the law. They are the ones who can't stand us one bit, and it sucks because I'm constantly in trouble with them and it's already bad seeing out mostly all the police force out there are Uchiha's" He chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you're parents aren't too happy with you breaking the law all the time"

"No they aren't but I'm an adult and can do what I want" He explained to the younger male.

"Ah, right here Itachi" Naruto exclaimed when he spotted the store. When making a right he pulled his car into a stop and turned off his car.

"You guys can go in there since you're the ones who wanted to come out here in the first place" Hearing them all sigh he couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at how lazy they can be for such young people.

Once they all got out of the car, Itachi turned on his radio resting his head on the head rest closing his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once they entered the store their eyes began looking around for snacks, "Isn't TenTen still at the house?" Naruto asked curiously after realizing Hinata was the only girl left in the cabin amongst all guys.

"I think she is with Neji-nii, she wanted to stay to k-keep me company since Ino didn't stay" She said.

"Ah, good thing a girl is here to keep you company" He grinned at her, turning his head he spotted a huge case of ramen noodles. His blue eyes nearly budged out of his head. "RAMEN!!" He quickly left the group and ran towards the large case, wrapping his arms around it. "Oh, how I long for you" He sighed dreamingly while rubbing his cheek against the pack.

"I swear he is so embarrassing to be out in public with" Sasuke sighed, slapping his hand to his forehand. While Hinata and Gaara made exasperated expressions as they both shook their heads from side to side.

"We must buy this" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can buy that with your own money, no one here except for maybe Hinata would chip in for that ramen" Sasuke stated walking past Naruto heading down a aisle.

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at the two, being reminded of her past with them but was quickly interrupted with Gaara's voice interrupted her.

"Hinata…this isn't how I wanted to ask you but," He paused taking her hand into his, his green eyes meeting her white eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened but she quickly turned her head when she heard a gasp. Turning her head she was taken back at seeing Uchiha Sasuke standing there staring at the two in complete shock. He didn't want Hinata to become Gaara's girlfriend, his hands forms a tight fist.

He was not going to let this relationship happen, if it was the last thing he had to do…

* * *

**This chapter was horrible; sorry guys that is sucked so badly. I'll make the next chapter much better. Please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	19. Eighteen

**AleSwan**: Yes, Sasuke is trying to get but on Hinata's good side. He will eventually gain her trust back but you'll just have to wait and see how that will happen xD

**WinterKaguya**: Sasuke does have a long way before he gets to actually 'claim' Hinata as his own girlfriend. But things will progress in time soon enough. I was thinking about going more into Aishido's past by maybe doing a flashback, but I don't think I will. My main focus isn't really on his character too much like it is with the others. And you should put up a banner and spread it around. LOL.

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana**: Well you'll get to see what Hinata's answer will be in this chapter, if she answers at all that is (-insert the dun dun duuuun music here-) xD

**Hinakunoichi**: The last chapter was a bit rushed because I knew that I have waited so long to updated it. To be honest if I wasn't such a slow updater I would most likely be done with this story by now along with a few other stories lol. It seems a lot of people are curious as to how this story is going to end as SasukexHinata but trust me I know how it's going to be. But GaaraxHinara pairing will last for awhile.

**ImCutePoison**: Gaara joining the gang is something that may or may not happen. But as far as Aishido joining it's pretty clear that he will become the new member to the Akatsuki.

**Saki-Hime**: Well there is nothing Sasuke can do at the moment to ruin a relationship between Hinata and Gaara if something were to develop between the two. Thank you for your review and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Starry Deluge**: I've been updated very slowly lately, I do apologize about that. And thank you I'm glad that my writing as improved xD Cliffhangers make me want more as well, most of the time with my stories I like to end them that way, except for the final chapters.

**XxVioletAshesxX**: Yes, there will be another chapter lol. This story will most likely have up to at least thirty chapters.

**Kira Acumichi**: Aww, thank you I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just the same if not more.

**Reina**: Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you did enjoy it. I see that you are a GaaHina fan, as am I xD

**Onlyluna**: Gaara's heart won't get broken anytime soon, so don't worry. But thank you for your review.

**Jay_chAn**: Well it's okay u_u I've been updating randomly lately anyways lol. I'm glad that you did enjoy the update it's something that I had hoped everyone would enjoy xD

**Haruna Uchiha**: Thanks for the review, Please be sure to review this chapter if you happen to read it xD

**Ppeach2**: In fanfics I always picture Sasori and Gaara being brothers if not cousins. Lol, I thought that would be funny as well having Naruto saying that. We all know how much Naruto enjoys his ramen. xD

**Mikohoshina**: It's like you're reading my mind xDD

**Nanou_chan**: I like your review and how you worded everything. :O Well Sasuke's torment will began soon enough and it will be a long ride for the male Uchiha. Thank you very much for your review, it was much appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**SabzxSasuke**: Oh my, I'm so sorry that I take so long to update. I've become such a slow updater Dx I'll try my best to update faster

**Sammisatch**: I've noticed that I made a few people like her; Sasuke, Naruto, Obito and Kakashi are the main people. I hope you won't lose too much interest in the story and stop reading it completely. I adore my readers and I always try my best to please them with my writing. Whenever suggests you may have I would always try my best into putting them into the story. So please continue reading if you would like to.

**Nya22**: Aw, that review made me smile xD I'm glad that you enjoy that chapter so much. Maybe I should make someone's jealously get out of hand. But I'm not really sure just who's jealous I should make get a tad bit out of hand.

**SinShu**: Aww I've always wanted to see that movie. It looked like a really good movie, and I heard about Taylor's part in the movie lol. Well I hope that this chapter is up to par and you enjoy it.

**LavanderandKnuckleheadNinja94**: Aww thank you, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. And welcome to I will be sure to check out your stories.

**Artic Fox1**: Ah, a GaaraxHinata I see xD

**Sephiria Chronos**: Do you think you would ever forgive Sasuke for what he did? :O

**Aya**: You have a good valid point there. I think your review gave me and idea that I wasn't even thinking about xD Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chibisuke07**: I'm glad that you enjoy this story and are a Sasuke hater lmao xD! I myself am actually a Sasuke hater o.o; but I love to write SasukexHinata stories D: I just love that pairing, she's like the light to his darkness to me, same for HinataxGaara. But I'm actually more of a SasukexHinata fan, shhh xDDD

**Lilli Peterson**: I do?! Yay, that's great then! I'm actually starting to become a huge ObitoxHinata fan. I'm thinking about coming out with a story that pairing. And I'm glad that like my writing style xD That made me happy n.n

**Aznlove**: Thanks for the review, I'll try to update faster if I can.

**Eternal Snow 4ever**: I haven't had much ObitoxHinata lately because I have been focusing on other things but I'll try to work that in for you xD

**NaruHina**: Aw thank you very much, I'm glad that you enjoy the chapter. Well Aishido's part may become bigger, but not as big of a role as Sasuke's but it will most likely be as big as Shikamaru's role if not Ino's, so with that being said, as you can tell not much of a big role. Everyone seems interested in Shikamaru and if he has any feelings for Hinata. That won't be revealed anytime soon but I can assure you that there won't be too many guys falling for Hinata. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Hinata stood in pure shock; she hadn't been expecting Gaara to ask her out so suddenly. Before she could even answer Sasuke stepped towards the two staring down at the inch shorter male. "How could you even think to ask her after what she went through? She was almost _raped_ if you haven't forgotten. Instead of trying to hurry and make her your girlfriend why don't you think before you speak, Sabaku"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha, he hadn't even noticed that he was even near them. Apart of him thought Sasuke was only doing this because he was trying to prevent anything happening between him and Hinata. "This isn't even your decision, leave that up to Hinata" The red head then turned his head over towards the female Hyuga still awaiting her answer.

"U-Um…he's right; although I would love to be your girlfriend-"Sasuke twitched at hearing those words, starting to feel like a third wheel amongst the two. "After what happened I would n-need some time" She finished explaining to the red head. Gaara seemed a tad bit disappointed but he easily hid his emotions behind a stoic expression.

"It's fine, I can understand, take your time to think things thoroughly" He mumbled lowly. To say the least he was very embarrassed that he had gotten turned down; it wouldn't have bothered him that much if Sasuke weren't around but seeing him standing there with that smug look on his face made it worst.

Hinata looked down at the floor; awkwardness filled the air after that followed by tension created by Gaara and Sasuke. The female girl reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand, "Come let's go find some snacks" He looked into her white eyes smiling softly at her.

"Alright" He followed Hinata's lead but his green eyes were glued on Sasuke's watching how his smug expression soon disappeared as a frown made its way to his face. Gaara smirked to himself until both he and Hinata had disappeared leaving the Uchiha there by himself.

There will be no way he would allow Hinata and Gaara to get together, they just couldn't. He turned his head when he noticed Naruto running towards him with two rather large bags in both of his hands. "I've hit the jack pot, Sasuke" He grinned widely.

His black eyes gazed into the bag noticing that it was nothing but ramen, shaking his head side to side he grunted. "I don't see how you can eat that stuff so much"

"Because ramen is the best tasting noodles there is" The blue eyed male then looked around noticing how Hinata and Gaara were currently in the candy aisle gazing over different items. "So those two appear to be becoming closer with one another, does it bother you to see them together?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders up. "It's whatever, why would it bother me? You're the one who loves her"

"Don't act as if you don't because I know for a fact you love Hinata just as much. You can't fool me Sasuke" The blonde haired male smirked folding his arms across his chest. For years now he knew his best friend has held feelings for Hinata, they both deserve the worst kind of punishment from her but all they have received from her was the silent treatment. Sure Hinata has forgiven Naruto but he knew it would take Sasuke longer than it took him.

"I'm going to head in to the car now; I want to talk to my brother _alone_" He added emphasizes on the word, wanting Naruto to take the hint to wait inside for Hinata and Gaara.

The male nodded his head watching as Sasuke turned around leaving out the sliding doors of the store. Once he walked out he headed towards the car with his hands stuffed into his pocket, opening the passenger's door he noticed how his brother hadn't moved an inch. Figuring that he was asleep he smirked to himself, climbing into the seat and slamming the door once he was inside the car.

Itachi jumped up within the speed of lighting, his head looking around with wide eyes until his eyes landed on Sasuke. "You damn bastard, you did that on purpose didn't you?" He glared at the laughing younger Uchiha.

"I couldn't stop myself" He smirked.

"Tch, the others are still inside?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you…" He grunted out looking slightly embarrassed.

Itachi raised his eyebrow, not expecting Sasuke to want to talk to him about anything. Normally you couldn't get anything out of the younger male, always holding in what he wants to talk about. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"I really care about Hinata but I know what I did is wrong, I'm having a hard time approaching her making her accept my apology. I'm quickly losing her to Gaara and I don't want to lose her…"

"First of all, you can't **make** Hinata accept your apology, if she wants to forgive you she will. Secondly, you were losing Hinata before Gaara was even in the picture. Hinata isn't some sort of dog or toy or however you look at her. It's your fault things turned out like this, maybe if you weren't such an ass to her she would still be your best friend" Itachi looked over at his younger brother noticing the sadness consuming his facial expression, sighing to himself he placed his hand on top of Sasuke's head.

"Listen, if you want to get in her good graces again like what Naruto has been doing all you have to do is simply be nice to her. And help her out if she needs help, I understand that you truly dislike the fact that she likes Gaara but sooner or later you're going to have to accept it and just support her in the choices she makes. Judging by your facial expression you don't like what I just said but if you want your friendship restored you'll do what I just said" Itachi explained giving Sasuke's forehead a flick causing the male to pout.

Before he had a chance to say Naruto, Gaara and Hinata had returned back to the car. "Awe, I wanted to seat in front still" Naruto frowned but said nothing else and hurried to the back seat so Sasuke wouldn't change his mind about the front seat; besides there was a tiny part of him that still wanted to sit next to Hinata.

Itachi's dark eyes looked out the window noticing how dark it was outside; he hated driving in the dark but never liked to admit to people that he was partially blind. "Hey, I need someone to drive the car back" He stated in a serious tone. "Who has their license?"

"I'll drive the car Itachi" The blonde stated not giving anyone a chance to reply.

"Just to let you know, if you wreck my car I'm kicking your ass, got it Uzumaki?"

"Y-Yes" He gulped nervously.

Sasuke smirked fully well knowing that even though Naruto always viewed his brother as a brother of his own, he knew when Itachi meant business and when he did know it frightened him knowing what Itachi was fully capable of doing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Madara eyes glazed down at Tobi who was currently sitting down in a chair writing down notes in a notebook. "What's that you have there?"

"Tobi is just writing down how Tobi thinks Aishido will be assessable to us. Tobi noticed how brutal he is, he could be another Hidan" The orange masked male explained. His one visible eye gazed over at Obito and Kakashi sitting across from him staring at him with a harsh expression. "Tobi wants to know why you must look at me with that angry look"

Obito could tell that it was amusing to his brother judging by his voice, he was most likely smirking behind his mask. "I just don't get why you want Aishido to join the Akatsuki, he is a vile disgusting human being who doesn't even belong within two feet of us"

"Us? If I'm not mistaken you and Kakashi aren't even apart of the Akatsuki, why does it matter to you what we do?" Madara asked curiously.

"Because, despite how much we hate each other you both know how much I hate that guy. He attempted to rape Hinata! You both know how much Hinata means to me and for you to think just because that guy is a crazed manic like Hidan he could join the Akatsuki"

Madara remained silent thinking over his brother's words. He knew how much he couldn't stand the Mohawk male mainly because of Hinata. But he knew that he could change Aishido's life around and make him into someone better. "What Akatsuki does is none of your concern, little brother. You aren't apart of it and either are you Kakashi; who can't seem to stop glaring at me for some reason" He smirked at the silver haired male.

Kakashi quickly looked away, he knew how strong Madara is and its kind scary.

"Now leave the table, I need to discuss a few private things with Tobi" He shushed both Kakashi and Obito away with his hand causing both males to growl under their breath but both males stood up and left the table.

Once the two left Madara looked back over at Tobi and sighed. "I'm thinking about making someone the new leader of Akatsuki"

"But what about Itachi?"

"He is too kind hearted to ever truly be one of us, besides his heart isn't here like it should be" The long black haired male explained.

"But Itachi always backs us up whenever we need him" Tobi cocks his head to the side. "Tobi is starting to think that Madara just doesn't want Itachi to be apart of us anymore because he doesn't like him. If you haven't realized it, if Itachi leaves the gang then everyone else will leave as well"

Madara frowned realizing that it was in fact true. Everyone seems to get along very well with Itachi, most of the people have joined are mainly because of him in the first place. All of the top ranking people such as Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame are all in the gang because of Itachi. Those four people are the best of the best; they do things that no one else in the organization would do. Those three would kill if they were told to do so which makes them the best. No one could replace those four and that was a fact if Itachi leaves so would those people.

"I suppose you're right. In the mean time let's focus on our new recruit; Aishido" Tobi nodded his head continue writing his notes of what he found out about Aishido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn Madara, he gets on my last nerves. Always talking like he knows everything" Obito pouted sitting down rather harshly on the sectional couch, along with Neji, TenTen and Kakashi.

"Just stay out of their way, they are nothing but trouble. So let them handle things how they want to handle it. We all know that we don't like Aishido but we rarely see the Akatsuki so we would rarely see Aishido anyways" TenTen explained.

"That's easy for you to say, I live in a house where they always have meetings. I would be seeing that jerk more than you would" Obito pouted like a child. Kakashi smirked at his best friend.

"Just come over to my house so you can avoid that" The masked male said to the goggle wearing male. Obito nodded his head letting out a sigh. "Good thing you're a friend of mines, Kakashi" He grinned causing Kakashi to roll his eyes.

"So I know you guys were really pumped up while fighting Aishido, huh?" TenTen smirked while gazing over at the males.

"It's like a rush to me whenever I fight him, I find it to be very fun" Neji explained with a smile gracing his features. "My adrenaline pumps so much whenever I'm near him, I can't even control myself. It felt good to be able to land a few good punches on him. That guy knows better than to lay a finger on my sister, I wanted to have a little talk with Sakura but I didn't get anywhere with that" He explained.

"At least you two gotten a chance to fight him tonight, but hey someone had to protect the little princess" Kakashi stated.

Obito gazed at the mask wearing male, he was starting to wonder if Kakashi held any feelings for Hinata but he could never truly tell one hundred percent. He knew if he just bluntly asked him he would just laugh and say that 'The little princess is merely someone who I protect for Neji'. Kakashi would never confess if he did really like her.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me so intently?"

"Uh, no I was just thinking, I hadn't known that I was staring. Sorry about that" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hn"

Kakashi eyed Obito a bit longer until he finally pulled out the latest edition of the 'Come Come' series books. TenTen and Neji blushed from embarrassment while Obito sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're always reading that smut, such a pervert" The male Uchiha mumbled to himself.

"We're back and we brought snacks!" Naruto yelled out loudly with a happy grin plastered onto his face.

Obito grinned and rushed towards the front door as Deidara came running down the stairs towards Naruto looking into his bags. "Geez, you would buy only ramen" Deidara groan grabbing a box of ramen out the bag only to have Naruto grab onto his arm squeezing it tightly. "What the hell?" Deidara frowned but his eyes widened in fear looking into the blonde's angry eyes.

"Nobody lays a finger on my ramen, got it?" He growled snatching the box out of Deidara's hand.

"Stop using references from Butterfinger commercials, your idiot" Sasuke closed his eyes smacking the back of the blonde's head with his hand.

"Ouch! What did you have to go and do that for?" Naruto whined rubbing the back of his head, running towards Hinata's side wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sasuke is being an ass to me Hinata, protect me" He whimpered ignoring the glares he was receiving from Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke and Gaara.

Hinata blushed deeply from closeness she is not normally accustom with coming from Naruto, maybe in the past but it's been awhile since Naruto has ever hugged to or did anything like this since they have became friends again. "Na-Naru-chan…you're embarrassing me"

Naruto lifted his head but in the process his cheek brushed up against Hinata's breast causing the female Hyuga to let out a gasp of shock quickly covering herself with her arms. Naruto's eyes began wide once he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, it was an accident, and it was just my cheek. I hadn't realized you've grown quite big ones. Ah! I mean well you're always wearing baggy clothes and um-"

"Just shut up before you get yourself in more trouble than what you already are, dummy" TenTen warned the blonde.

"I sense…danger" He turned around seeing Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito and Gaara all glaring at him with red angry eyes. "Oh shit…" Naruto dropped his ramen bag and dashed right back out the cabin door as all the males ran after him yelling out obscene things they were going to do to him. All you could hear is Naruto screaming 'It was an accident' over and over.

Deidara chuckled to himself shaking his head. "That kid is always getting himself in trouble. Are you okay Hinata?"

She nodded her head, he face still red from what just happened not even seconds ago. TenTen sighed shaking her head wrapping her arm around the young girl's shoulder. "Come on let's go to eat and then afterwards we can have girl talk, what do you say?"

Hinata looked over at the Chinese girl and smiled softly nodding her head. "S-Sure" The blonde haired male smirked happily to himself watching the two girls' walk past him and headed towards the kitchen. He never spent much time with Hinata before and only knew her from going over to Itachi's and he would always see Naruto and Hinata over there. He never grew a form of attachment to her like Hidan has but is closer to her than what Sasori is.

Sighing to himself he looked behind him to see Sasori looking around. Most likely looking for his newly found little brother, smirking to himself he elbowed the shorter male on the arm. "If you're looking for your younger brother he is outside along with the rest of those teens beating up Naruto for touching Hinata's boobs" He snickered.

Sasori arched his eyebrow up but then let out a small light chuckle. "Is that so, funny"

"Whoa, is that really you Sasori? Because if I'm not mistaken I think I just heard you laugh" Deidara stared at his best friend in shock, but the laugh quickly died once Deidara mentioned it.

"Where is Itachi, I thought he went with them?"

"I'm here, has Hidan gotten back yet?"

Sasori shook head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he killed that kid, you know he was the one responsible for taking him home and that was over _three hours_ ago"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and walked passed the two. "As much as Hidan wanted to seriously hurt that kid, I highly doubt he would kill him. He probably went out for drinks and met a few girls and everything went from there" He yawned as he walked up the stairs leaving the two at the bottom of the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So tell me are you and Gaara you know…_close_?" TenTen grinned widely while poking Hinata on her side.

"W-Well we have kissed and I do like him a lot…" She trailed off blushing, shifting her weight from side to side. She had to admit that she was slightly embarrassed talking about who she likes but TenTen is a very easy person to talk with.

"You know your brother goes crazy about it; everyone knows that he has a serious complex with you. He is more protective over you than anyone I know, it's quite comical and at other times it can be very annoying" She sighed shaking her head sighed to side.

"Neji-nii has always been like that" Hinata giggled.

Neji's serious case of sister complex tends to scare a lot of guys away from both Hinata and Hanabi, he always put on that serious evil glare of his that has everyone running away in fear. The only people he seemed to accept being around Hinata is Sasuke and Naruto along with his friends and Gaara. As for Hanabi he noticed she has Konohamaru but he always keeps a good eye on those two.

"Say Hinata, do you maybe have any feelings for Sasuke?"

Hinata seemed taken back by this question and almost didn't know how to answer it, gazing down at the wooden kitchen table she sighed softly. "I-I…use to have feelings for him. I fell in love with him but my feelings began to wither when he started to change into someone different"

"But are the feelings still there?" TenTen asked trying to search within her white eyes to find the any answer that she could find.

"They are lingering in there but they aren't as strong anymore since…Gaara came" She mumbled the last part shyly as a blush covered her cheeks.

The black haired female grinned and cheeky grin, grabbing onto her hand giving it a squeeze, "Well I know for a fact Sasuke has feelings for you, you should hear all the things Neji tells my brother and I about him. He told me that although Sasuke never announced how he felt out loud about what he feels for you he could always tell by looking into his eyes. His eyes would soften whenever he looked at you and only you haven't you ever noticed that?"

Hinata shook her head; she never paid much attention to small details like that before. Before she could speak any further on the subject Sasuke walked through the door. His coal black eye made contact with TenTen's bright brown eyes; he narrowed them slightly when he noticed she was looking at him in a rather suspicious way.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'll leave you two to talk" TenTen smiled and winked at Hinata, getting up from the seat she walked swiftly out the kitchen eyeing Sasuke as she walked past him.

Sasuke pointed his thumb towards the door raising his eyebrows up. "What was all that about?"

"I-It's nothing" She stated feeling nervous being left alone with Sasuke.

Taking a seat down next to her he sat facing her with his arm dangling from chair, wearing that famous smirk on his face. "Why do I have this feeling that you two were talking about me, hm?" He watched as Hinata blushed from embarrassment which only caused his smirk to widen. "Time has flew by quickly every since the day we entered into high school, we'll be finally tenth graders in this fall" He sighed moving his arm onto his lap.

"I miss this; hanging out with you was something that I always enjoyed doing. We haven't done it in awhile" He said looking at the female sitting next to him.

"Yes, I know. Where are the others?"

"Naruto, Obito and Kakashi went to sleep, Gaara is with Sasori and Neji is most likely talking with TenTen on the porch outside. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to get rid of me"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, "I-It's just we…I mean-"Sasuke placed his index finger on her lips silencing her.

"Hush, don't say anymore. I know I've been a ass to you but I'm going to make it up to you and respect you and what you want" He removed his finger away from her never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Sasu-chan…:

Sasuke smiled softly at her leaning forward towards the table resting against his forearms. "You know I always carry around this" He reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet opening it showing Hinata a photo inside the wallet. Her eyes widened, it was a picture of them during the festival.

"I-I'm surprised that you actually have kept this"

"Why would I ever throw it away? This was our last summer together before we entered High School, before things changed between us…" He paused bringing the wallet closer towards him. "I never wanted to forget this day that we all shared…together" He turned his head to look at her. "Why have you changed your appearance?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well you went from being tom boyish to dressing…um more girly" He stated glancing down at her skirt. "Are you doing this so you will be noticed?" He asked curiously.

"No, I just thought it was time for a change…"

"Hn, I think I miss my old Hinata more but I'll get use to the new one" He smirked at her. He rarely showed this side of him to anyone else besides Hinata and Naruto. Sasuke sighed placing his wallet back into his pocket. "You know I meant what I said…when I said that I love you. I really do…I wish I could have told you sooner instead of being the ass that I was being to you" He propped his hand up resting his cheek on his right hand while staring at the female.

"You've grown more and more beautiful as the years went by Hina" He winked at her causing her to blush deeply.

"Sasuke…"

His eyes gazed down at her lips for a brief moment, leaning forward towards her he lifted his finger up tracing it around her lips softly. "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. So soft and smooth, I wish that you could have been my first kiss Hina" He whispered softly, not even noticing that he was now nearly inches away from her face.

"What's going on in here?"

Hinata jumped whereas Sasuke immediately moved away from her, turning his head he spotted Gaara standing in the doorway wearing a frown on his face. His eyes were being to see red; he was sure that if he hadn't come in at that exact moment Sasuke would have kissed Hinata.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking…" The raven haired male mumbled to himself. He stood up from his seat walking past Gaara but eventually stopping. "I understand how much you care for her, I won't allow something like that to happen again"

Gaara snorted not really believing a word Sasuke was saying. "So you're giving up just like that? I find that very hard for me to even trust in your words"

"Oh I'm not giving up, I'm just giving you the space you wanted" he then walked out the kitchen leaving Gaara and Hinata alone engulfed in silence. The red head then looked at Hinata, his green eyes peering into her whitish lavender eyes.

"You two are friends now?"

"I-I'm not really sure what we are right now" She admitted honestly. What just happened between them she didn't know what it was, maybe it could be a new beginning for them. Starting all over and since Sakura is out the picture maybe things can go much better now. When she looked into Gaara's eyes she couldn't help but to notice the sadness lurking in his green eyes. "Gaara…?"

"Would you ever forget about me?" He asked bluntly but yet curiously.

"Never, why would I ever forget you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" He extended his hand out towards her. "Come, we never did watch the stars together" He smiled softly at her. Hinata beamed happily, standing up from the chair she walked towards him slowly placing her hand into his.

Although they weren't dating Gaara felt like she was already his, he felt so protective over her. It was so bad he didn't like seeing her being around any other guys, but he knew that he had to control that before it gets out of hand and scares Hinata away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning the air was weary since mostly everyone in the house isn't a morning person. Everyone was surprised to see Hidan sprawled out on the couch snoring rather loudly and right next to him a brown haired female. Madara sighed and shook his head. "Bringing his whores back to this cabin is something I've told him a million times not to do" The black haired male walked towards the couch kicking it rather harshly causing Hidan to groan mumbling some incoherent words.

"Get up Hidan"

"Alright, alright geez" His violet eyes opened softly gazing around noticing how Madara was standing above him glaring down at him.

"Haven't I told you not to bring home any women but you simply must love ignoring my orders since you defy them a lot, Hidan"

"I was drunk and I couldn't drive her home, I was closer this way than anywhere else" He mumbled sitting up rubbing his eye letting out a lazy yawn. "I'll take her home now" Hidan hit the women rather hard on her shoulder. "Hey, wake up I have to take you home" He yelled.

"Not now…" She mumbled causing Madara's eyebrow to twitch.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He yelled loudly causing the brown haired female to jump up looking directly up at him. "Don't made me repeat myself, is that understood?" He watched her stand up from the couch looking over at Hidan with a pout on her face.

"At least defend me"

"Hey, you're the one who angered him not me. Besides why would I defend you? You're no one important to me" He stretched his arms up getting up from the couch, noticing the Hinata was walking down the stairs wearing rather large t-shirt with black shorts, with two long braided pigtails.

"Hinata-nee" He smiled at the site of the female Hyuga. He left the women's side to head over towards Hinata, patting the top of her head. "Sleep well?" He watched as she nodded her head yawning softly, he smiled to himself wrapping his arm around her shoulder nuzzling his head on top of hers. "I have such a cute little sister" He sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hidan turned around noticing how Madara was pointing to the female who he had brought home with him the night before. "Eh, she can catch a cab home. Come on Hinata-nee let's go eat breakfast together" He grinned, pulling her along with him ignoring the women's glare.

"You heard the guy, now go call yourself a cab. I will not have any one night stands being in my home" He watched the woman pout as she slowly stood up adjusting her dress and walking out of the room pulling out her cell phone from her purse.

"What was that all about?" Madara turned his head to see Obito leaning over the balcony wearing a curious expression.

"Nothing to worry yourself about" Obito frowned but said nothing more about it. His mind was more on Hinata and Gaara; he liked Hinata very much and would practically do anything for her. She was his first kiss that he would always treasure but deep down inside he knew that he lost all his chances with her. Sighing to himself he turned his head looking over at Kakashi coming out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

The previous night he asked Kakashi if her had any feelings for Hinata but the silver haired male never directly answered the question he merely went around in circles with it, by stated I care deeply for her just as much as anyone else would. It wasn't giving him any insight on anything but he didn't know what else to ask so he left it at that.

This year was their last year as a senior, finally moving on to college once fall comes. He was going to miss being around Hinata and Gaara because those two have become great friends to he and Kakashi, especially Gaara. That kid has become like a brother to him in some ways. Smiling at the thought, he began walking down the hallway heading towards the stairs.

He was completely shirtless wearing only pair of black pajama pants, his famous goggles not on his head like they normally are they were instead sitting on the top of his dresser. Walking into the kitchen he gazed around looking for something to eat, noticing there were two slices of toast on a plate on the counter he smiled to himself walking towards the plate picking it up. Turning around he leaned on the counter looking over at the table noticing how TenTen and Hinata were staring at him with a blush on their faces.

Most likely it had something to do with him being shirtless, Obito was surprisingly very fit which shocked the two females who were staring at him. "Like my muscles, huh?" He grinned as he began flexing to show off causing Sasuke and Neji to roll their eyes.

"Stop trying to show of those bones you call muscles" Sasuke snorted.

Obito quickly stopped flexing and snapped his head over towards his younger cousin. "Bones? I'm more packed than you Sasuke; I think you were referring to yourself. My muscles are something all the ladies like, am I right Hinata darling?" He looking over at her giving her that smirk any girl would die over.

Hinata blushed from the embarrassment but said nothing. Obito sighed and continued eating figuring to himself that conversation died since he embarrassed her. "Well today is our last day for spring break. Let's make this last day a memorable one, yes?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement wearing smiles on their faces. The kitchen remained silent for a bit before Hidan began talking about what happened when he drove Aishido home. Apparently the two almost had gotten into a fight if Aishido's grandmother hadn't opened the door. After talking with his grandmother he found out that Aishido's past was really rough, he grew up with a rapist mother, fatherless, no friends and eventually he went down the wrong path and became who he is today. She was also quite shocked to see Aishido's face bruised all up.

Hidan explained to them that he couldn't tell Aishido's grandmother that he attempted to rape Hinata, the older woman was such a nice lady and telling her that he knew would break her heart. So instead he told her that he had gotten into a fight with a couple of guys who had beaten him up pretty badly so he took him home; which she was quite grateful for.

"Well I'm going to head off, I'll see you guys later" The silver haired male stated walking out of the kitchen.

"You know, despite what Aishido has done after hearing about his past I think we deserve to give him another chance"

Everyone turned to look at TenTen in shock, shaking their heads 'no' already to the outrageous thing she stated. "Who cares what he has been through, he still attempted to rape Hinata" Neji stated heartlessly.

"You know, she's right everyone deserves a second chance. We all can agree to disagree but one thing is for sure, I've been through that same path he has been down and now I have friends. Living in the world alone without anyone is a pretty lonely place" Gaara explained.

"Tch, oh now you want to give him a second chance? You nearly killed the guy and now you're talking about second chances. First of all I don't want any guy who attempted to rape my little sister anywhere around me or her. If I catch him near her I swear the next time he won't be so lucky. If you guys want to go ahead and be his friend, be my guest but I sure in hell am not" He glared at everyone in the room as he folded his arms across his chest.

No one spoke a word after that; everyone could sense that Neji wasn't in the greatest of moods after that conversation. Everyone knew that the male Hyuga wasn't going for that while Naruto and Obito were beyond shocked when Gaara began talking about giving the male a second chance when the red head himself nearly killed the guy.

"Well it was just a thought…" TenTen muttered. She then turned her head over to look at Hinata noticing that she was silent the whole time during that they were talking about Aishido. She hadn't thought about Hinata's reaction to it, she merely blurted out what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Hinata if I offended you in any way about giving Aishido another chance. I wasn't thinking about your feelings or thoughts about it. Please forgive me"

Hinata seemed mildly surprised, in fact she wasn't even listening to what they were talking about, her mind was more on Sasuke and how he has been staring at her non-stop for the last thirty minutes. His gaze was so captivating that she could get herself to look away. The smile that was gracing his features was reminding her of the past, it was like he was trying to pierce into her soul with those coal black eyes of his and read her every single thought.

"N-No, you hadn't offended me at all TenTen. B-But although you may feel as if we should give him another chance, it will take me much longer to even think about forgiving him. What he had done is something that will always be in my mind, it's nothing that can just be forgotten about and pushed aside like nothing ever happened. It will take me time to forgive…" She explained not only to TenTen but to everyone at the table.

Gaara glanced down at his watch noticing the time. "I have to get going shortly, my brother called me and he needs his car. Thank you for inviting me into your home, Obito" The red hair stated, turning his head over to look at the black haired male

"It's not a problem, you're always welcomed Gaara, I'm glad that you came" He grinned widely at Gaara.

The green eyed male nodded his head standing up from his seat he leaned downwards and placed a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead causing everyone to look at the two in shock. "See you later in school, Hinata" He whispered softly to her as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, are you two dating or something?" Naruto asked with widened eyes.

Hinata blushed at all the stares that she was receiving. "N-No, we aren't dating, just um…close" She explained trying her hardest to avoid Sasuke's eyes that she knew were on her.

The younger male Uchiha stood from the table leaving the kitchen, walking upstairs he looked in all the rooms until he finally he spotted Gaara packing his clothes into a luggage. "Hey, how much do you like Hinata?"

Gaara knew it was Sasuke who was speaking to him; therefore he never stopped packing his clothes to turn around and acknowledge him. "I don't _like_ her, I _**love**_ her" He explained. "And I'm pretty sure my love that I have for her is much stronger than yours. You may have known her much longer but over the months that I have known her we have grown closer towards each other. But the question isn't if I love her, it is do _**you**_ love her?"

Sasuke remained silent for a brief moment; memories began to flood through his mind of all the moments he has spent with the female Hyuga growing up until now. There had always been moments to himself where he would question himself wondering if he truly loved Hinata, but now he knew how he felt and there was no more confusion and no reason for him to hide it.

"Yes, I do love her…I love Hinata a lot"

Gaara froze and stood up straight turning around to face the male Uchiha, wearing a blank expression. "This is just a little heads up, just because you confessed to me how you feel about Hinata will not make me back down. If you plan on winning her affection then bring all what you have to the table, because you're against me and if you want to gain her heart you must try your best to distract her away from me" The red head picked up his bag and walked towards Sasuke standing nearly inches away from him wearing a smirk on his face. "And trust me…that's going to be hard to do" He then walked past the Uchiha and out the door.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, thinking over his words. Turning around he looked over the banisher down stairs, watching Gaara and Hinata talking at the front door; about what? He didn't know. His eyes then widened watching as Gaara grabbed Hinata by her forearm pulling her closer into his chest as he placed a kiss upon those very lips he always wanted to kiss.

Watching that blush stain her cheeks to Gaara's smiling facial expression. Now that he really looked at the male he noticed that the only time his facial expression is peaceful is when he is alone with Hinata.

Almost the same like how it is whenever he is alone with Hinata…

"_If you plan on winning her affection then bring all what you have to the table, because you're against me and if you want to gain her heart you must try your best to distract her away from me and trust me…that's going to be hard to do"_

Gaara's words rang through his head, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew that it would be hard to distract Hinata away from Gaara. But then again there were Itachi's words.

"_Listen, if you want to get in her good graces again like what Naruto has been doing all you have to do is simply be nice to her. And help her out if she needs help, I understand that you truly dislike the fact that she likes Gaara but sooner or later you're going to have to accept it and just support her in the choices she makes. Judging by your facial expression you don't like what I just said but if you want your friendship restored you'll do what I just said"_

"Gah! All this crap is making my head spin. Damn it all!" He hissed out in anger. If there were a rewind button in life he would simply rewind himself back into the past before Sakura even came into the picture and stopped himself from even doing any of the things that he has done.

Stuffing his head into his pockets he began walking back down the stairs, he had a lot of thinking to be doing and standing around won't get him anywhere. He knew that he can't think of this as a competition no matter how badly he wanted to, he knew that Hinata cared deeply for Gaara and in some ways or another she cared for him as well. I

"_If anything I'm giving myself until our twelve grade year, and if Hinata isn't m girlfriend by then I know it's not meant to be" _He put on a determined facial expression. There is no more running around in circles trying hide the fact that he loves her. It's either now or never, he wants to be by her side again and that's what he will do.

* * *

This chapter was so-so, I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. I also have a question I would like to ask you readers. Well originally the plan was to only have three chapters for the spring break chapters but I had four. Because I planned on added a time skip, so basically what I wanted to know do you think the next chapter should be half with them going back to school and the other half a time skip into the summer or a time skip all the way into their tenth grade year?

Well please leave reviews and I'm sorry for the EXTRA long wait you guys lol.


	20. Nineteen

**Kira Acumichi: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm hoping that you will like this one even more. **

**Le Petite Vicky: Well maybe in this chapter I'll grant everyone wishes. 'Maybe' xD. But I know a lot of people are wondering when is the GaaHina paring going to start. Because I didn't make that poll for nothing so it will be happening soon, maybe sooner than you think. And no, lol you weren't overacting at all nor was your review odd xD Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana: I would consider that idea. xD Actually I think that would be a great idea, because the why things have been going so far I know there are a lot of people who want to see Hinata end up with Gaara while very few want to see her end up with Sasuke. So I just might have two different endings. Thank you for your suggestion. **

**ppeach2: Sorry you're getting bored with it. And yes she will say yes when he asks her again. Well the most chapters this story will have is up to thirty at the most. So it won't be extremely long but long enough depending on how long my chapters are. Oh no, this story won't have that many time skips. Just two and that's it, there wouldn't be any need for more than that. I'll be sure to add in some more interesting parts for you. Is there anything in particular besides KakaHina scenes that you would like to see? If so please tell me in a review or PM me and I'll be glad to add it in my story for you xD If it's one thing that I was trying my hardest not to do it add too many guys that like her in this story, originally it was just going to be Sasuke, Naruto and Obito. Gaara wasn't really even supposed to be in this fic and Kakashi was just going to be the older brother figure type and that's all. But I ended up making them all like her. So with that said someone will let go of their feelings for her to make things less complicated. Well as for Sasori, Temari and Kankurou you'll know more about that soon, that's where the drama will kick in but I can't say too much of what will happen so I'll leave it at that. Out of all the guys who like Hinata I don't plan on having Kakashi ever confessing his feelings to her until towards the end of the story, I have it like that for a reason. And as for Shikamaru that will be explained in this chapter n.n**

**Jay_chAn: Woo! You were thinking about it and it appeared a new chapter xD I'm going to try and add more drama and intensity into this chapter the best way I can. I really want this chapter to be serious with maybe a slight comedic side to with the help of Naruto and Obito. **

**Cheh: I'm glad that you did like it, I didn't think anyone would really care for the last chapter. Normally my chapters for this story are kind of long but lately they haven't really been as long as they use to be. I'll try to add in more fluff between the male characters who like Hinata in this chapter but not too much but just enough. **

**AleSwan: Now that Sakura is out the picture things can start happening between Sasuke and Hinata, not too fast but slowly at just the right speed. I've been thinking about making Aishido's role bigger but I'm not quite sure yet on where I stand on that. As for Sasuke, I don't know what I'll have in store for her character yet either. But thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter. xD**

**Sephiria Chronos: Speaking of Neji, I should have more brother and sister moments in this story, I'm really lacking in that department when it comes to those two. And I'm a NejiHina fan as well lol xD **

**ImCutePoison: Well to answer your questions, Neji is in the tenth grade, while Hinata is in the ninth grade. And Shikamaru is also in the twelve grade along with Kakashi, and Obito; due to him skipping a few grades. So by the time the time skip starts Kakashi, Obito and Shikamaru will be out of the high school, Neji and Aishido will be in the 11****th**** and Hinata along with the other males and females (Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura and Ino) will be in the 10****th****. The next and last time skip which won't be for awhile from now will have Hinata and the others that are in her grade be in the twelve grade but that won't be until much later in the story towards the end lol. **

**Nya22: Well that is true, if I skipped all the way into their fall semester without getting into the summer parts I would have to do summer 'flashbacks' anyways just so people could know what happened. But thank you for your review n.n**

**Artic-fox1: You may just get to see that in this chapter xD**

**Kichou: I'm glad that you love this story. I couldn't make Sakura die lol but I know many people would love to see something like that xD **

**Saki-Hime: Thank you for your review I hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n As for who she will end up with in the end you'll just have o to continue reading to find out. **

**Kamoki-Hygerioshi: Oh wow, really? Omg! That made me smile, one of my stories is the first story you reviewed back in 2005? I didn't know that someone was a fan of all my stories like that. In my opinion my very first story that I uploaded on here was horrible, my writing skills have really improved since back then lol. I'm glad that you are a fan. Thank you very much, that made my day. I'm glad to see another Hinata fan xD. **

**SinShu: Happy late Easter and thank you for your review n.n**

**chibisuke07: You're welcome for the update, sorry this one came so late u.u **

**Aya: Yes, the race is on xDD It's going to be a tough competition between these two. And a if you would like to see a shirtless Obito I'll be sure to add that in for you. xDD**

**Starry Deluge: I'm glad you enjoyed the SasuHina moments. I'm going to be adding more in this chapter as well. Thank you very much for your review n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw your name seems so familiar, by any chance did you use to have a role-play myspace account with that name or an screen name on aim? O.O;**

**Well I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been under a HUGE writers block with a lot of my stories. One of my most descriptive stories that I have one here is 'Story of her Life' I love how I typed that and I haven't updated it since last year of April I think. Dx So I'm trying my hardest to get back to how I use to be in the past and update quickly. **

**Also I have a few more stories that will be coming out once I finish the ones I have on here. But the very last story I will probably write will be most likely one of the best stories I've ever typed. And I'm going to make sure that I keep all of the characters in character. It's going to be one of my longest fanfics o.o; **

**So anyways, read and review thanks n.n**

**Oh, another thing, I'm not sure if anyone as been curious why this story is rated M. Well there will be no lemons if that's what you're thinking. This story is rated M only for language and violence and that's all. Just wanted to let you all know, so for those of you were who expecting a lemon some time soon, sorry there will be none u.u **

**And please check out my new poll on my profile once you're finished reading this chapter n.n**

* * *

Days passed since the big party that was being held at Madara's cabin, everyone held now returned to school. Sakura the once most popular girl in the school is now the most hated after people found out she had Aishido attempt to rape Hinata. Aishido hasn't been back to school since he had to go to the hospital due to multiply broken bones. Kakashi and Obito never came back since it was senior skip week was on the same week spring break was finally over with; despite that being close to two weeks ago.

Naruto and Hinata have become closer with each other just like how they were in the past before Sakura came along. So close to the point Sasuke and Gaara have become jealous; Naruto's feelings for the young female Hyuga still linger but they aren't as strong as they use to be but due to his closeness with her he could sense the tension between Sasuke and Gaara whenever he was near Hinata.

Ino is closer with Shikamaru and Chouji and she appears to be crushing on Shikamaru but the black haired male never seems to notice unless he just doesn't care.

Now when it comes down to Sasuke and Gaara the battle between the two for Hinata's affection has started and it was starting to be too much for Hinata to handle. Whenever all three of them were near each other the tension was high and the glares and smart remarks was always were life threatening. Not life threatening to her but by that meaning the two male teens always make threats to one another about…well very unpleasant things.

The female Hyuga sat down on the green grass next to Naruto; who was currently resting with his back against the large oak tree outside the school. The blonde loudly slurped on his noodles while watching other students passing by, his azure colored eyes watched Sakura carefully from a far noticing how she was being ignored by mostly everyone. A smirk formed on his lips, "Say Hinata." He started, turning his head to look at the girl sitting next to him reading a book.

"Hm?"

"Do you think you would ever become friends with Sakura?" He knew that it was a rather ridiculous question to ask but he knew how forgiving Hinata could be.

Remaining silent Hinata then shook her head from side to side. "I couldn't be friends with her, not after what she has put me through for almost a year now. She took away two of my best friends, she made a-almost half of the school make fun of me and worst of all she told Aishido to rape me…" She trailed off looking over at her friend smiling sadly at him.

He placed his arm around her neck causing her cheek to be pressed up against his. "You're my best friend and I won't allow Sakura to hurt you anymore, believe it" He looked down at her with a wide grin only to notice she faint from the closeness. Sighing to himself he propped her up against the tree as he stood up heading towards the garbage can to throw away his ramen cup.

On his way there he bumped into Ino, the blonde female first glared at him but the stern facial slowly vanished upon noticing it was Naruto. "Oh Naruto" She looked behind him to spot Hinata; who was still currently unconscious. Shaking her head she looked back over at the male blonde. "That party was sure something else, huh? My brother is still talking about what happened to Aishido, he told me Hidan often goes to go visit Aishido in the hospital" She explained to him.

Naruto had heard about Hidan going to visit the male from Sasuke; who was told by his brother. He didn't really understand why Hidan would visit a guy who he tried to beat up but apparently from what Sasuke said the silver haired male is in charge of watching over Aishido; since that's his job that Madara assigned to him.

"Yeah, it was pretty wild but luckily everything is back to normal. I have my best friend back, Sasuke and Hinata are becoming closer again and Sakura is out of the picture, summer vacation is coming up" He sighed happily. "Things are looking pretty good. You're friends with Shikamaru and Chouji again aren't you?"

Ino blushed lightly, bringing her head behind her head scratching it. "Yes, we are. Shikamaru is still the same lazy bones as ever but I really miss the both of them a lot. But enough of that, what will you do when Aishido comes back to school? Do you think he'll keep his word and not bother Hinata again?" She asked seriously.

That's a question everyone seemed to be worried about, no one really knew if they could honestly trust the male. He has a pretty twisted mind when it came to things but on the other hand he did say that he felt sorry for hurting Hinata…

"That's something we'll have to wait and see. Besides I really don't want to be thinking about that guy right now" Turning his head he glanced over at Hinata watching her as she stood up from her spot walking over towards them. "Let's not mention his name around her anymore, okay?" Ino nodded her head and said nothing more until the female Hyuga made her way towards them.

* * *

Gaara stood outside the school building leaning against the wall, staring down at his black cell phone. He had just gotten off the phone with his father, ever since the day he came back from the party he mentioned to his father and siblings about the fight and then Sasori stopped by and things haven't been that good ever since that day…

_Flashback~_

_Masahiko; who was currently sitting down in the living room, listened as he could clearly hear the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the front door. His lip turned up into a curl, his dark eyes gazed over at Temari and Kankurou with a small soft smile. "It appears Gaara is home now" He spoke to his two teenage children. Both male and female eyes widened, sitting up straight awaiting to see their younger brother come walking in past the living room to head up his room. _

_The red head finally opened the door; dragging his duffel bag into the house he slammed the front door rather loudly. "I'm home…" He grumbled. _

"_Come in here already you panda"_

_Gaara's eyebrow began to twitch from annoyance, his sister could be quite irritating but he loved her dearly…although he'll rather die first before ever openly admitting that. Walking into the living area he looked around noticing that his whole family was in there; most likely waiting on him. "So tell us about the party. How was it? Did you and Hinata…you know?" Kankurou grinned suggestively raising his eyebrows up and down._

"_Shut up, idiot!" Temari slapped her younger brother upside his head. _

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_For being a stupid, geez I have an idiot for a brother" Temari rolled her eyes, looking back over at Gaara. "I believe what he means is did you have a good time there?" She smiled sweetly at her younger brother and narrowed her eyes harshly at the other brother, causing Masahiko to chuckle. _

"_Uh…it was good up until the fight. I nearly killed someone…" He muttered lowly. _

_The room was dead silent after he spoke those words, his father's lips pressed to a firm thin line. "Tell me what happened, Gaara" The older male closed his eyes bringing hands up under his chin. _

"_There is this guy at my school he harasses Hinata a lot, each time I've caught him harassing her it was just bringing me closer and closer to the edge and this weekend I snapped. He did something to her I'll never forget" Gaara paused looking down at his hands, his eyes widening more and more while his hands began shaking. "There was so much blood, so much…he nearly died because of me but someone stopped me just in time"_

_Temari's eyes softened, she stood up from the couch walking over towards Gaara, wrapping her arms around his head pulling him in a warming loving hug. Her brother always caused so much trouble back at the high school he was originally in before he was transferred. She knew Kankurou pretty much predicted something like this would happen, he wanted to go along with Gaara to watch over him but this was his first party that he has been to with real friends. Gaara has never had any friends before; Hinata is his first true friend. So by letting him go alone to the cabin they knew it would be a new experience for him. _

"_What of the boy, Gaara? Did you send him to the hospital?" Masahiko's voice was deep and stern; he was worried and upset. But who could blame him; they have been sued so many times because of Gaara's violent behavior towards others. _

"_He was being treated at the cabin for awhile before being sent home. I will assume that he is in the hospital by now. Father, I can understand that you are very upset with me. I'm always getting into trouble…I've caused you enough pain"_

"_Gaara…" He was shocked to say the least. Those were words the son he knows would never say to him but then he realized that Gaara has been changing a lot since he was transferred into that school and he's starting to believe it's because of that girl. What was her name again? Ah, Hyuga Hinata…_

_Before anyone could speak anything else the doorbell rang, Temari lifted her head while Kankurou tired to peer out the window to see who was at the door. "It's some guy; I can barely see him from my view"_

"_Hn" Masahiko got up from his seat groaning, he really had some lazy kids. He got up from his seat and walked out the living room towards the front door. Turning the knob on the door he opened it slowly, "Yes, may I help—"He stopped talking staring at the male standing in front of him. "S-Sasori…? Is that you?"_

_The light red head male smirked. "I'm surprised that you remember me, it has been years since we last met"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Why else would I be here, I'm here to see my little brother"_

_End of Flashback~_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from a distance. Looking up he spotted the raven haired Uchiha making his way towards him, although they both held deep feelings for Hinata, the two were starting to become to some extent…familiar with each other. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"Che, you could be a little less rude. What are you doing in here and not in the school's perimeter?"

"I could ask you the same thing, hypocrite" Gaara smirked causing Sasuke to frown and scoff.

"I always come out here, to get away from them" He pointed upwards causing Gaara to look up to see two giggling girl's blushing but quickly stopped peeking once they were caught. "They're annoying" He finished while closing his eyes.

Gaara knew how that was, he used to experience the same thing at his school but he was always admired from the far since everyone had always been too scared to approach him. It was silent for a good ten minutes but what broke the silence was the sound of a lighter being lit. Sasuke turned his head so fast he almost got whip lash. "You smoke?"

The red head lifted up his cigarette lighting it, bringing the object towards his lips taking in a light inhale. "I only smoke when I'm stressed" He responded blowing the smoke out his mouth.

"Stressed? What do you have to be stressed about?"

"Family issues, it's none of your business Uchiha" Gaara stated, closing his eyes leaning away from the brick wall as he closed his phone placing it back into his pocket.

Sasuke frowned at the male but knew Gaara wasn't trying to be rude, it was his way of saying that he didn't want to talk about it. From what he learned from Itachi, Sasori has been visiting Gaara and from how he perceived things; Gaara's father didn't seem to keen on the idea of Sasori; the gang member, visiting his son.

"Hn, well that was the bell. We both of Anko this period and I doubt you'll want skip her class" He turned around walking away leaving the red head standing there in his thoughts about Sasori and his adoptive family.

* * *

Hidan glared down at the black haired male who was sitting up on the hospital bed, "Do you intend on glaring at me like that every time you come here?" Aishido asked curiously looking to his right side at Hidan; who was currently standing up. "If you don't like coming here, don't. It's not like I want company to come visit me here, the only person I actually look forward to seeing is my grandmother"

"Tch, like I have a choice of the matter. Madara ordered me to watch over here and that's what I have been doing, he says since you're apart of the gang now our rivals will most likely know about it and would try and target you while you're in here. That's why I'm here, strictly for business only" Hidan honestly admitted. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, his thoughts currently on their leader. They were in a middle of a turf war with another gang known as _Roots_.

Hidan grimaced at the thought of the other gang; in the Akatsuki he is known for his violent torturing ways. He laughs at pain and enjoys inflicting pain on others; that's why he is known as the masochist of the Akatsuki. But Roots was different from the Akatsuki; unlike Akatsuki who showed emotion towards things and people, Roots show no emotions towards anything.

"Hn, business you say. I'm pretty sure everyone is still upset with me, huh?" Aishido asked; referring to the incident with Hinata. Lately he has been thinking more and more about what he did, the weight of guilt was getting heavier and heavier. He knew for a fact her friends wouldn't allow him anywhere near her. Not that he wanted to try and befriend her; he was more of a loner than trying to have a friend like her. She was too nice for her own good and he wasn't use to something like that.

"Damn fucking straight. If I even catch your ass near my sister I'll beat your ass so hard that the beating you got from Gaara will be nothing compared to what I am capable of doing" He smirked darkly. Judging from the glint in Hidan's eye he could tell that's something he really wanted to do.

"Whatever, it's not like I would care" He shrugged, his eyes gazed over to the door noticing someone was coming into the room. His eyes narrowed in curiosity at the male who was standing at the doorway, looking over at Hidan he too seemed curious who he could be.

"Who in the hell are you?" Hidan snarled turning to face the male; thinking he could be apart of a rivaled gang.

The older male stepped further into the room, "Sabaku Masahiko; the father of Gaara" Both Hidan and Aishido's eyes widened clearly shocked to see Gaara's father come to see him without no Gaara in sight.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Hidan asked holding authority in his tone.

"I wanted to apologize on my son's behave because I know he would never dare say that he is sorry for what he did. He has a history when it comes to his violent behavior. Though it is to my understanding you had done something to a very close friend of his"

"Yes, I admit that I did do something to harm her. I deserved every beating that I received from everyone, especially that guy" The Mohawk smirked softly. "So basically you're saying you came all this way to apologize on you're son's behalf? Wouldn't you say Gaara would be quite upset if he knew you were doing this? Besides something tells me that you only came to see if I would sue your family from being almost killed by your son, isn't that right Mr. Sabaku?"

Masahiko stiffened, in all honesty that was one of the main reasons why he came. He was becoming rather tired of being sued by others because of Gaara's actions. "I can assure you that I have no plans on suing you, so rest easy old man"

The older brown haired male sighed in relief, "Hn, well thank you. I must take my leave now" He gave the two males a curt bow before turning around to exit the room. Once he left Hidan stared at the doorway where Masahiko was just standing, "So that's Gaara's old man, eh? Judging by his looks I wouldn't be so shocked if he were in a gang in the past" Stretching his back he gave a very loud yawn. "Well I'm done watching over your ass for the day. I need some time to myself, you know?" Hidan walked towards the door raising his arm up waving his hand at the male. "Later"

Aishido stared up at the ceiling; his thoughts were on Hinata and the Akatsuki. So far from him being in the hospital he didn't have anything he needed to do but once he was released Hidan told him Madara informed him that he would be teamed up with someone else for a job he was planning. He didn't really know any details of the job but knew it was important from how the rude Hidan was explaining it to him.

"Excuse me, Aishido?"

The black haired male looked down to focus his eyes on the voice. He frowned harshly at the person standing nervously near the door. "Well, well, well if it isn't the school's slut. What are you doing here and not in school, Sakura?"

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip. "I just drove here since it was pretty boring at school" She chuckled.

"In other words, you skipped because you're being ignored?" He watched as her eyes widened. "Didn't think I knew that bit of information did you? I may not be in the school but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. You see, you have connections when you're with the Akatsuki. But the real question is why you are here, for sex?" He smirked widely at her after noticing her blushing face.

"N-No! I did not come here for that"

"Then back to my original question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He said much slowly as if he were speaking with a five year old girl.

"Why did you tell Hinata?"

"Because I felt bad, why else would I tell her? Judging by your face I can tell that you are pretty upset. If you're trying to blackmail me go right ahead but I'll tell you this right here and now, you wouldn't find anything on me that someone else doesn't already know about. And even if you did find some dirt on me, what will that accomplish on your behalf?"

Silence engulfed in the room, he knew that she wouldn't respond so he continued talking. "You think that your precious so called friends would accept you back into their society? Well I got news for you, no and I mean no one in the school likes you. You walk around like you're the top bitch there when you aren't shit. You're always going around bragging about how many guys are after you just wanted to date you but what you don't know is that you would be nothing but a good fuck to them. Even your own boyfriend doesn't like you" Aishido paused looking off to the side for a bit before glancing back over her with wide smile.

"Oh that's right, he's your ex boyfriend now"

He could practically see the stem coming from her ears as he spoke those words. He didn't like Sakura, and never will. She was the enigma to him at times but at other times he could pretty much figure her out, he couldn't stand her revolting ways but used them against her when he wanted to.

Sakura stood there watching him not knowing what to say she was beyond speechless. Her lips pressed in a firm thin line, her hands on her hips while her eyes glared holes into Aishido's eyes. "You bastard, you have no right"

"Hey, don't get mad at me for speaking the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take my shower" Removing legs from the bed letting them dangle from the bed, he looked over to his left to see her still standing there. "What is it Sakura?" His tone becoming darker, he was starting to become rather annoyed by her. It wouldn't be too soon if he showed her another side of him that he knows she wouldn't like at all.

"You never gave me a chance to say just why I'm here" She stated. "Now without being interrupted, I need a favor from you. I know you wouldn't want anything to do with me after what happened. But I needed someone to—"

"Aishido is apart of the Akatsuki now and I will not have any of my guys talking with the likes of you" Sakura turned around to see Madara staring down at her with a stoic expression on his face. "Us Akatsuki aren't to keen on you or him for the matter for what you did to Hinata. We have female members in her organization and I could have you seriously hurt for what you did"

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked while narrowing her eyes at the older male.

"Heh, a threat? More like a warning, if I hear one word about you harming Hinata you're done for" He smirked and pushed her to the side. He didn't care if she was girl or not, he despised the girl and would gladly show it. "Now if you don't mind I need to speak with him privately" He turned his head looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He could see his frightened she was by him and he caused him to smirk. Even Aishido was fear of the older male but wouldn't openly admit it but it was clearly written all over his face.

Sakura wasted no time and quickly left out of the room. "Tch, I doubt what she was going to ask of you was going to be of any importance anyways" He pulled out a chair placing it on the left side of him as he took a seat in the chair.

"I'm here to give you a briefing of your upcoming job"

* * *

The day was passing by slowly school was luckily over with; Hinata was now walking between Naruto and Shikamaru. Her brother was sick so there was no way he could pick her up from school so Naruto and Shikamaru offered to walk her home. Normally Gaara would have taken her home but lately he has been going through a lot with his family and things with Sasori; Hinata knew he wanted to get home to his family.

"I'm surprised Sasuke isn't walking with us, where is he anyways?" Naruto asked the two beside him.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders up clearly not caring where the Uchiha could be. Hinata on the other hand parted her lips, "He said that he needed to stay after class, one of the teachers wanted to talk to him about something, not sure what it could be though" Hinata explained while staring off with a pondering look on her face. Before he told her about stayed after to meet with the teacher he tried to lean forward and give her a kiss but before he could proceed Hinata stopped him by placing her hand on his chest shaking her head, after that Sasuke pouted and just flicked her on her nose and murmured a low 'see you later'.

She blushed at the blush but stopped realizing that Shikamaru was staring at her from the corner of his eye. Quickly averting her eyes away from him she cleared her throat and looked straight ahead trying to ignore his smirking face.

"So I was thinking about coming over for awhile to visit. I haven't seen your little sister in such a long time, you think she'll remember me?" Naruto asked while looking over at her with a curious gaze.

"I-It's only been a about nine months Naruto, I doubt she has forgotten you that easily" She giggled. The three came to a stop sign waiting for the signal to tell them that they could walk.

"Aw, damn it" Naruto looked down at his watch, "I forgot my dad wanted me to go to his office today to help him out. He's signing up some new singer to his label recorded and he always likes having me there with him" The blonde sighed softly. "Well I better get going, see you guys later" He winked at Hinata and turned the opposite direction leaving the two by themselves.

"Come on before the light says we have to wait here again" Shikamaru spoke as he began walking across the street, Hinata tagging around behind him. As soon Shikamaru made it across the street Hinata was still walking towards him, appearing to be in a daze as she was walking not even paying attention to the oncoming car that was coming towards her.

_BEEP BEEEEP_

Hinata turned her head towards the noise, her eyes widened at the car that was speeding towards her, but suddenly she was being yanked to the side, falling into someone's arms. Looking up she noticed that the person who saved her life was none other then Shikamaru. "S-Shikamaru?"

Looking into his eyes she could see the fear in his eyes, his grip around her was tight so tight it was slightly hurting her. "Damn it Hinata, watch where you're going. If you were to get hurt Neji would kill me, I'm suppose to watch after you" He was scared, she almost had gotten hit by that car, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't realized they were on the ground with her still in his arms. After realizing that he quickly removed himself away from her, turning his head away from her, "Sorry, are you okay?"

Hinata nodded her head, watching him stand up extending his hand out towards her. She placed her hand into his allowing him to help her up to his feet as he gradually let go of her hand

"It's nothing, come on let get you—"He stopped talking when he felt a pair of lips quickly kiss his cheek. He wasn't expecting something like that, in fact that was the very first time any girl as ever kissed him. Rendered speechless he didn't even know how to respond just to stand there in shock staring down at the smiling female.

"Thank you…for saving me, Shikamaru" She smiled softly at him.

He blushed looking away from her mumbling some incoherent words, "Yeah, yeah, it's nothing just be more careful okay?" He eyed her from the corner of her eye.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's okay, here," He extended his hand out towards her once more, "Until I get you home, you can hold my hand if you want" He looked rather flustered but continued keeping his normally irritated facial expression. Turning his head away from her waited to feel her soft delicate hand on his and once he did he grabbed onto it and pulled her along side him.

His heart pounding inside his chest so loud he was beginning to wonder if she could hear it as well. Nara Shikamaru was quite the intelligent male but if it's something he does lack it's the knowledge of his own feelings towards the opposite sex. Whenever he was near Hinata he felt strange and he never knew why; he didn't want to turn out like Gaara, Sasuke and Obito and in up liking her, that's troublesome. But he did hold a special place in his heart for her. Maybe he did have a tiny crush on her and he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew Ino would kill him if she ever found out, he wasn't that stupid not to know the blonde female likes him.

But he didn't feel the same way for her so he remains acting dense whenever he was near her. Looking off to the side his dark brown eyes gazing down at the dark haired beauty, "We're almost near your house, I'm pretty sure Neji is waiting for you. You know, I think I like your new look from what I seen at the cabin. At least you didn't have Ino dress you up looking like a slut" He smirked at noticing her blushing face.

"I-I really didn't think that I needed a change. I liked how I looked before just fine" She explained to the taller male. Which was true, she didn't know why she needed to change in the first place.

"Well however you look, I'd still appreciate you" He smiled softly at her. Which was true, no matter how she looked he wouldn't judge her. Looking off to the side he finally noticed they had finally arrived at her home. "Well you're finally home, just great. I just realized I have to walk all the back on the other side of town just to get back home" He groaned slapping his hand to his forehead.

"M-Maybe you can stay here, Itachi should be home maybe he can take you home" She said, looking over towards the Uchiha house.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders; he never really talked much with the Uchiha's. Not like he had a problem with them he just wasn't very close with them, especially just going over there, knocking on the door asking Itachi randomly to take him home. That would be really awkward and all too troublesome.

"Eh, I'm not too sure about that it would be weird"

"Ah, I suppose but I wouldn't want you walking home by yourself. It will be getting dark soon and I know you live a long ways"

He couldn't help but to smile at how concerned and caring she could be towards those who are close to her, even strangers. Placing his hands into his pockets, leaning back slightly as he stared down at her. "You're caring as always, I see" He smirked toothy grin at her. "Well my mother always told me to be a gentleman towards all women, so I'm going to walk you to your front door"

Hinata nodded her head, allowing him to walk her to her door. She could feel eyes on her, narrowing her eyes she looked at her window noticing Hanabi staring at them while snickering and pointing at them. "Geez…" Hinata sighed while shaking her head.

Before Hinata and Shikamaru could even reached the door Hanabi opened the door grinning widely at to two. "Walking her home I see, are you two dating?" She smirked suggestively at the two causing them both to blush.

"Leave them alone, Hanabi" Neji came to the door. From a first glance Neji didn't appear to be very sick but Hinata knew he was only keeping up appearances in front of Shikamaru. "Thank you for walking her home, do you want to come inside?" He watched as he nodded his head, he stepped out of the way allowing room for Hinata and Shikamaru to come inside.

Once they were both were inside Hanabi closed the door and turned around and began following the other three teens that were heading towards the living room. "Neji-niisan you shouldn't you be in bed? You have a very high fever but you're walking around like you are fine"

"Thank you for your concern, Hanabi. But I ensure you that I am fully capable at knowing my limits, don't you have homework?" He smirked at watching a pout form on her lips, mumbling words under her breath as she left out the room. "Oh by the way Kakashi is out back in the backyard. He wanted to see you Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widened, shocked to know that Kakashi came over for her. She walked out the room leaving both Neji and Shikamaru in the living room alone. "So, walking my little sister home, eh? I would have never thought I would see that day where such a lazy guy as yourself would take time out of your day to walk her all the way over here when you live quite a ways from here. And you have a car which you didn't even drive" Neji stared at the male with narrowed suspicious eyes. "Do you perhaps have a crush on her?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "Me have a crush on Hinata, why would I ever like her?"

"I don't' know, so why don't you tell me. I see the way you look at her, don't tell me you're becoming like another Sasuke and Gaara" Neji sighed and rolled his eyes.

Well the truth is—"

* * *

Hinata walked out to the backyard, looking to the grey haired masked male. Spotting him sitting on the swinging bench, she smiled to herself walking towards him taking a seat down next to him. "Hi Kakashi-sempai"

He turned his head towards her giving her a wink, "Good to see you little princess, I haven't seen you since the party. How have you been doing?" He asked her softly.

She nodded her head. "I have been fine, how about you?"

"Good, I just wanted to have a little talk with you. I've been missing you little princess, so has Obito but he couldn't make it today he and Madara had gotten into a argument of sorts" He chuckled to himself, resting himself more into the bench, he stretched his arms letting of his arms resting it behind Hinata. "I was thinking maybe you'll want to hang out with me today" He looked over at her smiling softly at her from behind his mask.

"T-Today?"

He nodded his head, removing his arm from the back of the bench placing both of his arms on his knees, resting them there as he stared at her. "What do you say? We haven't hung out together with just the two of us ever since that first day we met, I thought we could have fun together, what do you say? Want to spend it with me?"

She blushed lightly, he would stare her with those eyes like he was within her very soul. Kakashi has always been a heartthrob and by him being older she's always very nervous around him. "Sure, I would like that Kakashi-sempai, just like me change out of my uniform"

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting for you, little princess" He smirked at her causing her to blush and quickly leave.

It was true; the two haven't spent much time alone together since that one fateful day when he first met her personally. He didn't really know exactly where he was going to take her but by how they were dressed it couldn't be anywhere fancy. Sighing to himself he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck he walked into the Hyuga household. "Yo, Neji I'm going to take Hinata out for awhile, is that okay?" He yelled throughout the house, not really knowing where Neji was.

When he didn't get a reply he frowned to himself, he knew Neji's father wasn't home. Hell, this is practically Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's house; their father was never home. From what Neji told him, he has been saving his money and trying to find a job so he can get a place of his own and move Hinata and Hanabi in with him at least by the time he gets to the twelve grade year. Neji told him he couldn't stand his father; he always had a bad habit of belittling Hinata and he only seemed to care about Hanabi.

Kakashi smirked to himself, Neji had a really bad sister complex with Hinata and it goes over board at times. He stopped in the hallways when he heard Neji's voice; following it he reached the living room. The masked male was surprised to see Shikamaru in there with him, but something wasn't quite right. Looking at Neji's facial expression he could tell he was taken back by something. But what was it…?

"Um, didn't you hear me calling you?"

The long dark brown hair male slowly looked away from Shikamaru as his white eyes looked at Kakashi. "No, I didn't. Please repeat what you said" He demanded.

Kakashi stiffened at his tone, whatever he and Shikamaru were talking about he seemed to have Neji on the edge slightly. "I was just saying I'm going to take Hinata out for awhile, I'll have her home before it gets dark"

Just as he spoke those words, Hinata came running down the stairs wearing a lavender sleeveless top with a short skirt with a big wide belt hanging from around her waist. Kakashi blushed from behind his mask; she was just like a breath of fresh air. "Little princes…" He whispered softly.

"Sorry, I was trying not to keep you waiting" She looked over at Kakashi and then over at Shikamaru and Neji. "Ah Neji-nii, I'm going out with Kakashi for awhile. Please eat plenty of soup and drink water okay?" Her voice was filled with concern as she looked at her older brother.

Neji's stern facial softened, he loved his sister dearly; she's always been so caring of him. "Yes, I know this already Hinata. Just go have fun and you-"He turned his head sharply looking at Kakashi. "I want you to have my sister home no later than nine o'clock, is that understood?" He glared so harshly at the grey haired male that Kakashi tensed up.

"_Geez, this kid is younger than me but he sure can strike fear about anyone no matter what their age is" _ He shivered in displeasure as he nodded his head, stuffing his hand into his pockets with his posture slightly hunched over he motioned for Hinata to follow him out the door. As he was walking towards the door he couldn't help but to notice Shikamaru's gaze was on Hinata, he couldn't really read his expression so he didn't know what kind of look to call it.

Once they left Neji looked back over at Shikamaru, "So you're telling me that you have a crush on my sister and you want to ask her to the prom?"

"Eh, yeah, look I don't want to take my feelings for her too far. It's too troublesome trying to fight over a girl. I can easily suppress my feelings for her but I did want to take her the prom" He stated. Yes, he finally admitted to himself and to Neji that he did have some feelings for Hinata but those feelings weren't strong enough for him to confess them to her. It was only a crush nothing more and nothing less.

He honestly didn't have to tell Neji at all and he could have simply lied and said he had no crush whatsoever but Neji was one of his best friends so he confessed it.

"Well it's okay with me but I don't know how Sasuke, Obito and not to mention Gaara; he'll tear you limb from limb if he found out. You know how crazy he is when it comes to her. You're better off asking Ino" He smirked deviously.

Shikamaru sighed. "If anything I'm not asking her. Besides Chouji is asking her, if I had any other girl I'd ask but I don't that's why I plan on asking her"

"Well that's up to you, but just to be on the safe side you should ask someone else" He stated letting out a rather loud sneeze as snot slowly oozed its way out his nose which lead Shikamaru to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Gross…

Neji sniffed and blushed from embarrassment. "Shut up" He glared harshly off to the side.

* * *

In the beginning Kakashi didn't know where he would take her but he finally decided on taking her to the beach. After awhile of being there it felt more like date than anything else, he was hoping she wouldn't think of it like that. The sun was setting and people were starting to leave the beach while only a few couples stayed just to watch the sun set. "Heh, I never actually sat down and watched the sun go down before" He stated while looking at the beautiful setting in front of him; the orange pinkish sky with the sun right in the middle, it looked almost like a painting. It was that breathtaking.

"It is quite beautiful" Hinata smiled softly at the sight.

"Little princess, are your feelings for Gaara very strong?" He asked bluntly. He still hadn't forgotten about that kiss he saw them sharing outside that night at the party. It caused his heart to drop; he never felt so much pain before. He really loved her a lot but he had to be fair, he couldn't allow himself to confess any feelings that he has for her to her. If possible you could say Hatake Kakashi loved Hinata even more than Gaara and Sasuke combined but in his eyes he knew that she did not belong to him but to one of those two males.

Hinata blushed looking down at the sand, as she let her hands go through the sand enjoying the feel of the grainy substance message its way through her fingers. "I-I do like him a lot, you know he asked me out but with what happened with Aishido I told him that it was too soon…"

It was regret there in her voice, he could clearly hear it. He narrowed his eyes biting down on the inside of his cheek. "I see, you're a special girl little princess. He'll be a very lucky guy" He looked down at her, placing his hand on top of her head. "A very lucky guy" He smiled widely at her from behind his mask.

"Kakashi-sempai…"

"How about we stay here for a bit longer and enjoy this sun set together. We probably won't get another chance like this again"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, school's almost over. This summer I plan on just spending it with Obito and Rin. We're all going to the same college you know and something tells me you'll be dating Gaara soon" He chuckled at her blushing face once he said those words. "And if you're dating him I'm pretty sure he'll be keeping a very watchful eye over you. He's really protective over you…as am I" He muttered the last part lowly, removing his hand away from her head.

Hinata pouted, seeing this stubborn action come from her caused his eyes to widen. "H-How come you can't spend your summer with everyone?" She knew it sounded pretty selfish to ask such a question, after all it was his life he could do whatever he wanted but she liked hanging around Kakashi and hearing him say that made her slightly…sad.

Kakashi smiled sadly at her, turning his body slightly to face her he placed his finger under her chin raising it up so she could met his gaze. "If you'll like I would spend it with you too little princess, would that make you happy?"

She slowly nodded her head as a smile made its way to her face. He grinned letting his hand caress her cheeks with his fingers. "You're a very beautiful girl, Hinata. Don't change for anyone" He was only inches away from leaning forward and kissing her on her forehead but he stopped himself from doing that. He quickly removed his hand from her face and coughed awkwardly. Hinata said nothing after he said that which left things pretty awkward but Kakashi knew she was only embarrassed. After all the girl was blushing so much that her neck, arms and legs were red.

"_Heh, she's so cute"_

_

* * *

_

Gaara; who was currently rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat, was in a very foul mood. After he came home he had gotten into a huge argument with his father after finding out that he went to go visit Aishido. He couldn't believe that he done that, Temari had eventually calmed him down while Kankurou talked with their father.

"Tch, it's nothing in here I want" He muttered to himself, standing up straight he slammed the door shut causing the fridge to wobble from the force of the slam.

"Whoa Gaara, calm down, don't tell me you're still mad?" The brown haired male asked taking a bite of a red apple.

The red head frown and then sighed loudly. "I just have a lot of things on my mind lately; I can't concentrate in school or anything" Just as his brother was going to say more he could hear his father opening the front door. They normally never get visitors so the only person he could guess, it was Sasori coming to visit him again.

Walking out of the kitchen a small smile appeared on his face while looking at Sasori who was standing in the doorway. Temari and Kankurou stared at the male, either one of them cared for him especially after finding out that he was apart of the well known gang in the city. They thought with someone with his background he wouldn't be a good role-model for Gaara; who is always in trouble.

"Coming to visit Gaara again?" The older male asked. He didn't really like the idea of him visiting Gaara but he knew Gaara had a right to spend time with his estranged brother.

Sasori stared at the older male and shook his head; his grey eyes looked over at Gaara for a few seconds before looking back at Gaara's father. "Actually, I want custody of Gaara"

"You can't just barge in here and demand that you can take away our little brother like this!" Kankurou shouted while balling up his fist.

"You're younger brother isn't actually your blood brother. He is my brother and I was separated from him and I want him back. And if I have to do it by force I will" He glared harshly at Masahiko while was glaring right back at him.

Gaara stood there speechless; he really didn't know what to think. Living with Sasori would be different but…-he looked over at Temari and Kankurou; he cared deeply about those two and would miss being around them.

"What do you say Gaara? Do you want to come live with me?"

Gaara looked at everyone in the room, their faces were torn apart, and he didn't know what to do. He has been with his adoptive family for so long now that they have become apart of him, it wasn't only until recently he found out that he had an elder brother. Would it be right of him to suddenly leave them behind and go with Sasori who he barely knows? He parted his lips, "I…I—"

* * *

Sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger xDD I want to leave you guessing what Gaara will say. Plus 'm thinking about basing his answer from your replies; also I'm so very sorry for not replying last week like I said I would. For those of you who read my other story I stated that I would update this story and I didn't u.u so sorry but hey, it's been update! I hope that this chapter was okay to everyone.

There wasn't any SasuHina in this chapter and I apologize for that if anyone was expecting to see any of that. Next chapter will maybe be about Gaara's choice in the beginning, SasuHina becoming closer, and more from Aishido and Sakura. Also the Akatsuki gang's role will become bigger for those of you who are interested in seeing more Itachi, Tobi, Madara, Hidan and Deidara along with Sasori. New characters will also be introduced in the two chapters. Not many characters but about four or five. And no, none of them will like Hinata lol.

So please leave reviews, I'll update this as much as I can. Also once again, please take out my new poll and check which story of mine you'll like to see be updated next.


	21. Twenty

**random acts of kindness: Well you will find out in those chapter will Gaara will decide to do. Thanks for your review n.n **

**ProjX-Psy-Clone: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you have enjoyed the other previous chapeters. **

**ByakuganHyuuga360: xD No it's not GaaHina but the story does have GaaHina in it. I haven't reached the main pairing of the story yet which won't be happening for awhile because currently I am more focused on the pairing between Gaara and Hinata along with Kakashi's feelings for Hinata. I'm also working on repairing SasuxHina pairing to making them closer than what they have been before in the past. **

**Cloud Envy Shikamaru: I hate cliffhangers as well xD But it makes me even more anxious to read the next chapter xD I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much, I like to make my readers happy and I hope I'm doing a good job on that so far lol I have trouble keeping characters IN character at times, but for future chapters I know there are some characters that I plan on changing them to how they really act. **

**Roxas: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

**HinaxShika4EvER: Sorry, I'll try to update it faster. I know what you mean by updating faster, I have so many favorite stories that I have been waiting to see updated for months even close to a year now. People on this site don't really update fast like they use to in the past. I guess some people either grew out of writing fanfics or they are just simply too busy to work on any of their stories. I however, and trying to get back into updating faster. I'm on a writers block on and off at times but Im trying my hardest to change that. xD**

**ImCutePoison: Yes, Shika too xD But his feelings aren't as strong as Kakashi, Gaara or Sasuke's feelings or even Obito's. He feels as if he should keep his feeling intact when it comes to her because he doesn't want to be in a competition over her just for her affection. He feels that it's all to troublesome. I honestly wasn't thinking about having any ShikaxIno in the story, my thoughts were having ChoujixIno because in this story Chouji likes her but I'll keep the ShikaxIno in mind for you. xD**

**fire19 : A lot of people want to see Gaara with Hinata in the end. It seems like I've gotten so into writing about those two that I have strayed away from the main pairing that this story really is. I'm guessing people don't really want to see Sasuke with Hinata because of how he treated her in the beginning. LOL you reallt squealed out loud? xD That's very funny. I can tell judging by your review that you are really enjoying this story. I haven't had many NejixHina parts in the story. I want to show just how protective he can be over his younger sister so I'm going to start showing that side of him in the next chapters. And it's okay for not reviewing for the previous chapters, I am however that you decided to finally review. I love reading reviews, especially long ones xD**

**Saki-Hime**: **Yes, ;maybe not so lucky' is right. It would be hard on a girl who has multiply guys liking her. It would be confusing, especially if you have some sort of feelings for all the guys and don't want to hurt any of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Artic Fox1**: **Thanks for the review n_n I hope you like this one as well. **

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana: Cliffhangers can be frustrating xD but that adds onto the suspense as well lol **

**ppeach2: Hrm, I like that idea. I think I just might do that. When I end the story I'll have multiply endings with other pairings so everyone can see the story end with their favorite pairings xD I may do a SasuxHina one which is the main pairing for this anyways, the GaaxHinata, KakaxHina, ObitoxHina, NaruxHina and so on and so fourth xD Thank you for your suggestion I will use it when I finish this story. Which will be finished sometime within the next ten chapters. **

**Nya22: Lol, I already have my main pairing xD I know exactly how I'm going to have everything add up to the SasuxHina pairing. But as I've stated in previous chapters it's going to be GaaraxHinata before I actually get to the main pairing xD **

**Kira Acumichi: LOL, I just noticed that I do end most chapters in cliffhangers. I don't like them myself but I find them easy to write when you want to add in the suspense and leave the reading wanting more xD **

**cheh : As for Ino, you would have to wait to see. After something I added in this chapter I wasn't thinking about making the prom part but I think I'll still add it in the story, most likely for the next chapter. That's where you will see Ino's reaction xD Sakura is going to change but she still won't be liked by the main characters of this story. No more of her messing with Hinata. But as I've stated in a previous authors note a new bad guy will be arriving to their high school; so watch out for that. **

**Jay_chAn: Awe, yay I'm glad that you were. And now it's been updated again xD Sorry for the long wait though. Yes, I know I'm sorry for those errors, from now on I'm going to re-read each chapter I type. I tend to be slightly lazy only reading certain parts before uploading it because I'm in a rush to upload a new chapter. So I see what you are sorry and I apologize for those errors. But besides that, I do hope that you enjoy this newly updated chapter n.n **

xxxxxxxx

The grayish haired male couldn't get himself to stop staring at Hinata; she was so beautiful yet felt so far away. So many things he want to say and do, like holding her in his arm, telling her just how much he really cares for her but these are things that he knows he shouldn't allow himself to say. She already had so many admirers…he just couldn't.

The sun was almost completely down but the two haven't left the place yet, to be quite frank either Kakashi or Hinata was ready to leave. Both were enjoying their time there at the beach, slowly others were leaving the place until Kakashi and Hinata were the only ones left.

"It's going to become very lonesome without getting to see your smiling face everyday at school. Although I will have Rin and Obito with me, you're the one who I will miss the most" He smiled softly at her from behind his mask. Watching her blush lightly made him smile even more. Stretching his arms up high towards the sky he yawned, pushing himself off the sand he stood to his feet.

"I know you aren't really ready to go back, are you?"

The look in his eyes told Hinata that he was most likely smirking from behind his mask. He was right though, she wasn't ready to go back yet, and she was having so much fun with the older male. "No I'm not" She giggled.

"Then, let me take you to get some ice cream. Would you like that, little princess?"

"Yes, I would really like that Kakashi-sempai"

He extended his hand out for her to take it, she slowly slipped her hand into his as he pulled her up from the ground but the female slipped on her own foot causing her body to crash into Kakashi's. Time seem to freeze once she fell into his arms, her eyes were widened, with her head pressed against his chest; with his arms wrapped securely around her to keep her from falling.

Looking down at her he could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest, he wouldn't be surprised if she could feel his heart beating. Slowly lifting her head up; white eyes met with a pair of polar opposites, black eyes. The two just stared at each other, words not escaping either of their lips. "Are you okay?" His voice was hoarse due to how nervous he felt from being so close to her.

Unable to speak, she merely nodded her head. Placing his hand on her shoulders he lifted her up to stand her up straight, he felt so tempted to lean forward and kiss her but he knew that would be a cliché thing to do; girl trips and falls into the male's arms, they look up at each other staring deeply into each other's eyes and kiss. Kakashi sighed and narrowed his eyes off to the side. _"So very cliché" _He thought to himself in grimace.

Stuffing his hands deep within his pockets, standing a step away from her he motioned with his head to follow him. The walk back to his motorcycle to awkward, _very_ awkward; he attempted to say something but nothing came out. Finally making their way towards the vehicle, picking up the other helmet from the seat he handed it to her. Watching fumbling with the strap on the helmet, chuckling to himself he helped her strap on the helmet to her head. "Your fingers were shaking so much that I could tell that it would have taken you awhile to put it on"

She blushed and nodded her head, "Thank you…" She murmured softly.

"It's no problem" He winked at her, helping her onto the seat of motorcycle, his hand grazing her back as he helped her on. Putting on his helmet he hopped on putting his key into the ignition he paused briefly turning his head. "Little princess, I am not really a love expert but I can tell you are in quite the conundrum. You have two guys who like you very much; one has been your best friend for the longest while the other is basically the new guy who just recently walked into your life almost several months ago"

"Now, I don't know where your heart truly lies and I'm pretty sure whoever you chose in the end someone's heart would be broken. If you need someone to talk to just know that I'm always here for you, little princess" He turned his head back to look ahead as he started up the vehicle. Kakashi's heart was one of the hearts that was currently breaking but she didn't need to know that all she needed to know is that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Not wanting to hear a response from her, he was happy that the sound of his engine was loud enough so he couldn't hear her. Judging by his verbalization when he spoke to her Kakashi was almost positive that he let it known he was hurt by something. Hinata being the oblivious girl that she is of course didn't catch onto his tone.

Pulling out the parking lot he couldn't help but to smirk at how tightly she was holding onto his waist; just like she always does when he is driving. As he was driving he came to a quit halt causing them to skid across the street, luckily no one was currently driving that road. Hinata was holding onto even tighter than before, he pulled it into a stop quickly looking off to the side at a certain spot. "Sorry about that, are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"U-Um, yes but why did you—"

Before she could even finish her sentence Kakashi jumped off the motorcycle yanking Hinata along with him; a loud bang noise was heard, Hinata looked up alarmed at Kakashi who was currently on top of her on the cement ground. "Was that a gun s-shot?"

"Shit…" He glared off in the direction the shot came from. Kakashi didn't know who the person was personally but he had a feeling where he came from. He was standing in the far distance wearing a black mask covering his entire face with the exception of his eyes, his clothing was like he were some sort of spy. He pushed himself off from Hinata helping her to his feet but shielding her behind himself. "Who in the hell are you? You almost got us killed!" He shouted out angrily at the person.

"You are Hatake Kakashi friend Uchiha Obito who just so happens to be the brother of Madara; co-founder of the Akatsuki" He took off his mask revealing his face; he had peach color skin, dark grey eyes with white spiky hair, "I am Gin and I am a member of _Roots_; best known as the rival gang to the Akatsuki. That was just a little warning that Roots will be taking over, I know how close you two are close with the Akatsuki and if I have to shoot one of you two to prove a point then I gladly would" He smirked darkly.

Kakashi growled lowly, he didn't care as much about his well being like he did about Hinata's. She could have gotten hurt because of this Gin person, anger fueled up within him. "You could have hurt **my** little princess or even worst, _killed_ her" He snarled enigmatically.

Hinata was so drawn back by his tone she couldn't help but to stiffen at his quick change of aura; it went from worry to very dark within a matter of seconds. She knew that Kakashi had a temper on him that came closely similar to Hidan's temper but it was very rare to see Kakashi get upset, just like it was rare to see Obito become upset as well. Her eyes gazed back over at the other male; who was still staring smugly at them while pointing the gun towards them.

"You think I care about some stupid girl?" The male known as Gin began laughing out loudly while holding onto his sides. "Heh, you're very. I could care less about that girl or you for that matter" His laughing expression then turned serious, raising his gun up more, he smirked deviously at the silver haired male and pointed his gun in their direction, firing his shot.

Kakashi shielded Hinata with his body but unfortunately the bullet didn't hit him like he thought it would; it hit the person who he was trying to shield. His eyes widened exceptionally large, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion; he turned around only to see Hinata's eyes wide shown with pain in the depths of those hues of hers, her mouth slightly parted as she was falling to the ground.

Once she fell to the ground she began screaming while holding onto her side, "Kyaaa!" She yelled in pure pain, it was the worst pain she has ever felt, excruciating pain. Kakashi kneeled down in front of her trying to apply pressure on her wound as the blood continued pouring out of her stomach.

"H-Hinata, it's going to be okay. Please don't move or even try to speak, everything will be okay, I'm going to get you help" He was in panic; he was scared for her life and didn't really know what to do. It didn't help that no one was around to call for help; it appeared as if they were in a deserted place. He didn't even realize the tears that were now streaming down his cheek, his black eyes never looked away from Hinata, he skin was getting colder due to so much blood lost, and her eyes were beginning to look lifeless

"Ka-Kakashi-sem--"

"Shh, don't talk" He turned his head over noticing that Gin was no longer in sight, he frown to himself as he pulled out his phone and called the police. He knew now wasn't the right time to go after the male…he needed to get Hinata to the hospital. _"Shit, you better not fucking die on me little princess" _

xxxxxxxx

Gaara stood to the far right of Temari and Kankurou; they weren't his blood siblings like Sasori was but he grew up with them and loved him as if they were his full blood. He knew that he couldn't leave them behind; sure he was pretty upset with his father for not telling him sooner that he knew who his real parents were or the fact that he had a brother but…this is his family and he couldn't just abandon them like this.

His green eyes made contact with Sasori, "I'm sorry but I can't come live with you. I know you are my brother but this is the family that I grew up with. Leaving the very same people that I spent most of my life with to go live with you when I barely just met you…it wouldn't be right. I wouldn't mind coming to visit you every once in awhile but this is _my_ home"

Sasori sort of expected that this would happen but he couldn't help but to feel a slight stab in his heart after hearing those words. The red head is a very strong male and barely shows any sort of emotion but if it's one thing he didn't want to admit it's how lonely he is living alone in his apartment. After finding his lost younger brother; who he had thought was untraceable if not dead, he wanted to make up for lost times and spend every moment he could with the younger teen. So when he thought of the idea of him living with him he couldn't contain his happiness and began showing another side of him that Deidara; his best friend has never seen before.

Smiling sadly he nodded his head, "Heh, don't be sorry. This is the family you know inside and out. I can understand but if you ever change you mind you're more than welcome" He gazed over at Gaara's father noticing how he was smirking at him, most likely feeling happy that Gaara had chose to live with them and not Sasori.

"Well you have heard my son's choice so you may leave now" He said as nicely as he could.

Nodding his head, he could just hear it in his tone that he wasn't welcomed there, getting ready to turn around his phone rang. He pulled out his razor call phone flipping it opened he glanced at the I.D, "What is it Madara?" He asked waving briefly at the Sabaku family getting ready to walk out the door he suddenly stopped. "Are you serious? Alright, what hospital? I'm on my way now" He closed his phone, gazing over at Gaara seriously.

"Hinata was shot, she's in the hospital"

"What?" Gaara's eyes widened as every single emotion were seen flashing in his eyes. His heart had came to a halt as everyone in the room remained silent, no one knew what to say in those first few seconds, although Masahiko never met Hinata before but his heart was going out the young female.

"What hospital was she taken to?" Temari asked in concern.

"The Leaf Hospital, I don't know much of the details Madara just told me to meet him at the hospital and he'll tell me what happened when I get there" He looked back over at Gaara who seemed to be inflicted with a lot of emotions during the moment. "Gaara, I know you care for this girl so come with me to the hospital"

"We're coming too" Kankurou stated looking rather serious but his eyes held concern.

Sasori nodded and motioned with his head for everyone to follow him.

xxxxxxxx

Neji and Hanabi sat in the waiting room while the older sibling held his crying sister in his arms. Nearly everyone was there, from Naruto and Sasuke to Madara and Itachi and Obito to Rin.

"How in the hell did this happen?" Naruto yelled out while looking harshly at the mask wearing male.

"I told you, we were just driving and some guy from that gang Roots shot at us and shot the little princess! How many times are all you assholes going to question me like it's my fault. I tried protecting her, and furthermore why would some rival gang of yours be after us? We aren't even apart of the stupid Akatsuki!" He yelled out in anger at Madara; who was sitting leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"It appears as if Danzo is making his move against us by targeting the people he knows is close with us" His eyes gazed over at Neji noticing how he was glaring harshly at him even his own brother, "Look, it's not like it's my fault she was shot but I do see where you all stand. If it's anyone you should be mad at it's the person who shot Hinata. She's a very important person to all of you some more or less so I can understand"

"Tch, I just want to find this guy so I can kill him" Obito growled lowly while Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Rin looked at both of her best friends; she was hanging out with Obito when he had gotten the call from Tobi that Hinata was in the hospital. As soon as he received the news he had dropped his phone and once the phone hit the floor Rin had asked him what happened while he proceeded to tell her. Judging by how he was reacting she knew that Obito cared deeply for this girl but what shocked her was Kakashi, she never seen him so riled up before over a girl.

His legs were shaking and so were Obito's; they were worried about her. A sad smile slowly made its way to her face as she placed her hand on top of the goggle wearing male's hand. He turned his head to gazed into her eyes; "She'll be fine" She assured him softly.

Obito just stared at her for a few moments before breaking out into a warm smile himself. "Thank you Rin" His torn his gaze away from her when he noticed Gaara arrived with Sasori along with two other people he did not know.

"I came as fast as I could" Sasori stated.

Madara nodded his head and motioned with his head for all the Akatsuki members to follow him, Obito couldn't believe during a time like this he would have a meeting; at times he questioned his brothers concern for others. Watching them all walk away he looked back noticing out of all the members the only one who hasn't moved yet was Itachi, he smirked to himself. Itachi was very close with Hinata and treated her just like he treated his own brother; like she was his own younger sister.

Temari and Kankurou sat down near Shikamaru while Gaara sat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Silence filled the room until Sasuke spoke, "You know I would have never thought in a million years something like this would happen. It makes you realize that sometimes you may take something for granted and not realize what that something really means to you until something bad happens" He smirked sadly to himself.

"Yeah, that's true. Hinata may be someone special to all of you in one way or another but we know he better than anyone, we were he best friends in the past. We were all she had and we did everything together…she was our ray of sunshine. Heh, I remember how jealous I would be whenever I use to see how close she used to be with Sasuke, it would drive me crazy but then she and I became closer" His azure eyes looked over at Sasuke, "We sure did have some good times back then…I miss it" He smiled sadly.

Everyone in the room looked at the two, they knew that was true. If anyone knew Hinata better it was those two. After hearing those two speak about Hinata everyone began talking about their shared moments they had with Hinata to lighten the mood as they waited for her operation to be done. Kakashi sat in silence, his thoughts were currently on Gin, he knew if he ever saw that man again he would kill him and that is a definite promise.

"Excuse me"

Everyone looked up noticing that it was the same doctor who was doing the surgery on Hinata. "Is she okay?" Kakashi and Gaara asked standing up to their feet looking at the female.

"She's fine, luckily she was brought to us just in time any later and she wouldn't have made it but she is fine now. Currently she is sleeping but I would only like to allow family in" The older female's eyes looked around at everyone in the room until her eyes met with another pair of white eyes similar to that of Hinata's.

"I'm her older brother and this here is my younger sister. I would like to visit her, I have informed my mother of the situation and she will be on her way shortly"

"Ah, well right this way Hyuga-san"

Neji and Hanabi stood up to follow the doctor but Neji stopped when he heard Itachi's voice called out to him. "What about Hiashi? Isn't he coming to see visit Hinata?"

The older Hyuga narrowed his eyes off to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. "He is currently away on business and when I informed him of what happened he merely said he'll deal with it when he returns and for now I should take care of her"

Everyone frowned at hearing that, the people who knew the Hyuga's well knew that Hiashi wasn't the most caring father in the world after his divorce with his ex wife. Itachi could only grimace in annoyance at how he could be with his eldest daughter, luckily his father has always been there for Neji, Hinata and Hanabi whenever Hiashi was on business; which normally last weeks if not months. "And just when if he returning?" Obito asked curiously.

Neji looked down and off to the side shrugging his shoulders. "Not really sure, normally he would say but he didn't this time. Only time would be able to tell this time" With that said he left heading towards Hinata's hospital room.

"Hiashi is such a bastard, if my father were every like him I'll run away" Naruto muttered. Whenever Naruto had come to visit Hinata he noticed their father was never around but the times he was there he'll never forget how badly he treats Hinata and even Neji. The only one he seems to hold respect for out of the siblings is Hanabi.

"None of us likes the guy, the only time I'll even go over there to visit if he isn't around" Shikamaru stated with a small yawn, he couldn't help but to notice how Temari was staring at him with a light blush on her cheeks. He however ignored this and looked away from the female and closed his eyes even though he could still feel her gaze on him. "Tch, annoying" He mumbled as he pulled himself out of the chair mumbling to everyone how he was going to get a drink of water.

"You probably scared him off with your creepy stalker stare" Kankurou snickered causing Temari to glare at him.

Naruto who overheard the conversation couldn't help but to laugh as well which only upset the blonde even more.

xxxxxxxx

Hidan stood there with his arms folded across his chest as he listened to Madara talking, he was starting to wish he stayed behind like Itachi after all he could care less about hearing Madara talking about Roots, he's more concerned about Hinata. His violet eyes looked over at Deidara who looked more bored than ever. "So let's get this straight this Danzo guy is the leader of this other gang called 'Roots' and he's trying to get his gang to be the top dogs around this part of town. Doesn't he know that Konoha City is our turf?"

Madara nodded his head, "I'm pretty sure he does, you see from what I've been hearing Roots is a gang that's been around for awhile now but they are just starting to make themselves known. Judging by what they did today this is only the beginning" He spoke seriously.

"This is stupid why don't we just go pay these 'Roots' people a little visit and beat the living shit out of them for attempting to hurt Kakashi and shooting Hinata" Deidara barked loudly catching attention from the police standing near the main entrance of the hospital.

Sasori frown and hit the male across the back of his head. "You asshole are you trying to get is in trouble. Lower your voice dummy" Deidara sent Sasori a glare shortly after he pouted childishly from being embarrassed since everyone looked at him when the red head hit him.

"Since these people know who hangs around us, I'm assigning each person to watch over the ones who are close with us. Tobi and I will be watching over Obito, Itachi I'm quite sure will be watching over Sasuke, Hidan I need to you two watch over the Hyuga's all three of them, Sasori I'm pretty sure you already know who you in charge of, and Deidara I need you to watch over Kakashi" He explained to the males.

"Tch, I'm pretty sure Kakashi can watch over himself besides did you see the look in his eyes today I'm almost certain he's in a killing mood right now. Why can't I just find out more information on Roots?" The blonde said while looking at his leader.

Madara shook his head, "No, I'm having Pein and Kohan handling that as we are speaking now. I need you to keep an eye out on Kakashi to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless that would have him laying in the hospital or worst. Do I make myself clear?"

Deidara nodded his head muttering some incoherent words to himself.

xxxxxxxx

Three days has passed since that day and it was back to school already luckily summer was just right around the corner. Hinata was still in the hospital recovering being visited by everyone every once in awhile but the main people besides Neji and Hanabi who comes to visit her are Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi and Obito. Separately or together the five males made sure they went to go see her everyday.

Sitting in the classroom the raven haired male stared blankly out the window, his mind not on the teacher explaining to the class about their latest assignment but instead on Hyuga Hinata. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that brought him back to reality, turning around his black orbs met bright emerald hues. Now ever since the break up he hasn't talked much to Sakura, he actually tries to avoid her as much as he can which proved to be hard seeing how the two practically had every class together and in each of those classes that had assigned seats that were next to each other.

"What do you want?"

The bumble gum haired female shifted awkwardly in her seat, chewing on her bottom lip nervously she parted her neatly glossed lips in an attempt to speak. "I heard about what happened to Hinata, I just wanted to say that I hope she gets better"

With widened eyes he could honestly say that he didn't expect to hear such things like that coming from Sakura; after all this is the same very girl who despised Hinata. Searching her eyes and body language for anything telling him that this was some sort of joke he found nothing, "Thanks…" He countered back to her.

She nodded her head and went back to writing on her paper. The Uchiha turned back around slowly still confused and surprised by her actions but as he really thinks about it shortly after that whole mess that happened back with Aishido and Hinata, when they returned back to school Sakura had lost almost all of her friends. She was being ridiculed and bullied by others; mostly you can say that karma came right back to her after how she treated Hinata. Ever since she has mostly been seen keeping to herself, her once bossy and arrogant attitude is now calmer. Hell she's much nicer than what she use to be, maybe she realized that how she was before wasn't the right path for her.

He thought about it for a few more seconds before erasing it out of his mind, even if she was changing he'll never forgive her for what she did. Blackmailing Naruto and having half of the school bully Hinata and even had Aishido to make an effort to rape Hinata. No, there was no way in hell he'll ever forgive her.

"Alright class that's it for the day, don't forget to turn in your homework tomorrow" Iruka said loudly over the chatter that was erupting throughout the classroom.

Getting up from his seat he pushed his seat under the desk, heading towards the door. "Hey, wait up Sasuke" Naruto yelled loudly while running to catch up to him. The raven haired male ignored him and continued walking despite the blonde's protest to stop. He wanted to go visit Hinata today but without Naruto this time, he hasn't had much alone time with her ever since Hinata has been in the hospital. Each time he mentions going Naruto is quick to say how he wants to tag along as well.

Don't get him wrong, he knows Naruto is a close friend of Hinata's as well but he wants to have a talk with her when it's just the two of them.

"You bastard, didn't you hear me yelling at you to stop?"

Sasuke smirked tilting his side to the side to look at the blonde as they walked side by side down the crowded hallway, "Of course I heard you miso breath, why do you think I ignored you?"

Naruto frowned turning red from anger, "Stupid, and stop calling me miso breath! You've been calling me that ever since we were kids. We're sixteen now don't you think it's getting a little bit old now?" He pouted while stretching his arms up in the air before putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm always going to call you that, so get use to it" Sasuke grinned one of his rare grins which shocked Naruto seeing how he hasn't seen that grin in ages; to be exact he hasn't seen Sasuke grin since they were nine years old.

"Um…are you okay?" He asked, while he stopped walking to point at the black haired male.

"Of course I'm fine, look I'm not going straight home today but I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Yeah sure, I was planning on visiting Hinata but I can't my father needs me home today" He sighed. "The new signer is coming to our house for dinner and I'm supposed to be there to greet him when he comes. You should see this guy, he's arrogant, thinks he's cooler than everybody, he has a permanent scowl on his face and from I seen he's a ladies man" Naruto paused placing his finger on his chin, "Come to think of it he reminds me a lot of you, Sasuke"

Frowning at his best friend he looked down at him with an annoyed expression. "Oh really, now isn't that something. How nice to know" He said in an uncaring tone.

"Idiot, well I better get going. Later, tell Hinata I said hi" He smirked when he noticed the stunned look from the Uchiha. "I'm not stupid Sasuke, if you wanted to be alone with Hinata all you have to do is tell me" He grinned waving as he walked away.

"Heh, that guy" he muttered to himself with a smirk as he watched him walking off until he could no longer see him anymore.

xxxxxxxx

Aishido groaned to himself while walking on the sidewalk, he didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to get out of the house. He just recently was released from the hospital he was supposed to be in school today but skipped. His grandmother wasn't home so it wasn't anyone who he could really talk to, if he had more friends it would help at a time like this. The only people he had now were the Akatsuki; who didn't even like him for what he had done to Hinata.

"Huh? Is that you Aishido?"

The black haired male looked up to see the bugged eyed bushy eyebrow male staring at him curiously as if he were wondering if it were him or not. "Your name is Lee, right?"

"Yes, yes you remembered" Although Lee heard what happened and knew how Aishido was in the past he knew that the male also had a troubled past he couldn't hold a grudge against him forever like the others were doing. This guy had no friends and probably deserved it but Lee was going to give him a second chance. "What are you doing walking all by yourself?"

"Just thinking, I could ask you the same thing?"

"I'm on my way to visit Neji, I don't know if you heard but his sister is in the hospital. She was shot a few days ago and nearly escaped death" He explained sadly but of course his tone still held that dramatic tone to it as it always does whenever he talks.

"Hm, I heard about that from Hidan. How is she doing?" He asked, as the two began to talk besides each other while talking.

"She's doing fine now, you know Aishido beneath the exterior that you have I'm pretty sure that you're a very nice guy. You seem to be holding yourself behind a mask afraid to reveal the true you so you hide behind this mask and be someone who you aren't. I can understand your troubled past but you can change that and become a better person, isn't that what you want to be?"

Aishido thought over his words, he almost wanted to lash out at him for saying that to him but he couldn't. Deep down inside he knew that he wasn't being true to himself, he was being who he thought he was. The male who was raped as a child growing up to be this pompous ass to everyone, being devious, picking fights, starting fights and enjoying the feeling of pain and inflicting pain on others. This is someone who he thought he was but he knows he isn't. The person who he truly is just so happens to be a caring gentle guy; who would do anything just for his grandmother; who he loves more than the world.

"I—"he paused briefly and the continued slowly, "I do want to be different, I am the way I am now not only because of my past but because of the people who I am surrounded by. I feel as if I must be this way in order to have people respect me, if I don't stay this way I lose respect from people. But the people who do matter I'm pretty sure my respect from them has vanished awhile ago"

Lee raised his eyebrow up looking at him curiously, "Who are the people who do matter to you?"

"People you would be actually shocked to hear me say," He chuckled to himself, "I may see them as my rivals but Kakashi, Obito, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto are people who I admire but I admire Neji more. I always like messing with them just so they could notice me, but I would do it in the meanest way I could not realizing that I was making enemies in the process" He paused as his eyes widened quickly looking over at Lee. "I'm straight just so you know, I know that it sounds like I'm some fan-boy" He smiled lopsided at him.

Lee grinned and shook his head. "You know you're the second person to tell me you're straight, I wasn't thinking you weren't. I knew exactly what you meant. After what happened they are all mostly still upset with you, I would give it time but people like Sasuke and Kakashi it will take much longer"

"I would have expected you to say Sasuke and Naruto rather than Kakashi seeing how they are closer with Hinata. Or maybe even Neji; seeing how that's her brother"

"I say Kakashi because he worries more about Hinata more than any other person, even more so than Neji. As you may or may not know, when Hinata entered high school she was tormented by a lot of the other students so Neji picked certain people mainly upper classmen that he knew to watch over Hinata. Obito is one; Shikamaru is another while Kakashi is the last person. Now Obito didn't mind watching over Hinata from the start whereas Shikamaru didn't want to be bothered by doing such a _troublesome_ thing. Now Kakashi on the other hand never spoke his thoughts about watching over her but unlike Neji I'm very observant towards people and the actions they make. I have been watching Kakashi for awhile now and if it's one thing I've noticed it is how much he case for Hinata. Out of the three males Neji chosen Obito and Kakashi are black belts, in other words a walking weapon; Kakashi would gladly harm anyone who touches the one he calls little princess"

"I've beginning to think Kakashi may hold an interest for her but does not want to admit and tries very hard to hide it. My sister notices it as well but doesn't bother telling Neji knowing that Neji has the worst case of sister complex you have ever seen. He already has a hard time dealing with the guys who already know her now" He heartedly smiled.

Aishido thought about his words and as he was thinking he realized that it was in fact true, out of all the people who fought him that night Kakashi was the only one who didn't. But when he glanced over at the silver haired male he clearly remembers the deadly intent that he was giving off while he was trying his best to comfort Hinata. He was glaring at him with such animosity the beating that he received from Gaara was nothing compared to that look he got from Kakashi. He could automatically tell that guy is dangerous perhaps as violent as Gaara is if not worst.

"If he likes her why not say anything to her?"

"I'm not really sure but knowing how Kakashi is I'm pretty sure he had valid reasons for not confessing" Lee stopped walking once they reached a street sign. "Well on the other side of this street is Neji's house, I'll catch up with you later. Others may hate you but I can see you and I becoming future friends" He grinned widely giving the male his famous 'good guy' pose.

Aishido watched him crossing the street as a smile graced his features. He had always thought that Lee was a pain but looking at him in a different view he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

xxxxxxxx

The Uchiha stood at the door taking in a deep breath as he opened the door, smiling warmly he looked at the female who was sitting up on the bed. "Ah, Sasu-chan" She finally started calling him that again, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud but he really missed that nickname.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked walking into the room, closing the door behind him. Listening to her as she told him that she was feeling better just a tad be sire and tired. Sasuke nodded his head, walking up beside her bedside taking a seat next to her bed, in the leather chair.

"Hn, that's good" He stared off to the side as he gently placed his hand on top of hers, "I was really worried about you when Itachi told me what happened. I thought…I lost you" He whispered softly.

"Sasu-chan…"

"I don't want to ever lose you Hinata; you're everything to me and much more. Without you it isn't the same" He's hold on her hand tightened as he lifted his head up to look her in the eyes. "I love you Hinata, and I love you more than what a friend should love his friend. For many years I've felt confused about my feelings towards you, it took one guy to make me finally comprehend my thoughts that I have for you" He stated referring to Gaara.

"If I could go back into the past I would, I would erase every single thing that I have done. I wanted to share our first kiss together, I wanted you to be my first girlfriend and my first…--"He trialed off as a crimson tint covered his cheeks.

Hinata looked at him confusingly as it then dawned on her what he was trying to say, causing her blush deeply and look away from him. "Y-You mean that you and Sakura have went that far with each o-other?" She stuttered out feeling rather embarrassed.

Sasuke awkwardly coughed unable to get himself to look at her, "Um, yeah…we have a few times" He muttered lowly. In the back of his mind he cursed himself for even telling her that in the first place. _"How stupid can I be to tell the girl I love that I had sex with another girl…not to mention I was thinking about her while I was with Sakura" _His blush darkened, still unable to look at it.

"O-Oh I see…"

Awkward. Very, very awkward.

"So when are you getting out of here?" He asked just to change the subject.

"Um, they said I should be getting out in within the next three days" She stated slowly removing her hand from under his hand. Noticing this he sighed softly to himself, knowing that if he would have never said that she wouldn't have moved her hand. The male Uchiha raised his hand up running his fingers through his hair, his eyes then slowly glanced over at her causing her to blush deeply.

"Heh, you still blush when I look at you intensely I see" He smirked down at the blushing female. "Very cute as always" He dropped his hand from his hair placing it on her cheek caressing it softly. "Hina…" His said her name softly.

Hinata's eyes widened at the tone of his voice, his eyes were hypnotizing her but his voice was so warm when he spoke to her and affectionate. She knew Sasuke in the past could speak with her in a warm caring tone but this…this was different.

Leaning forward his hand slowly went behind her neck pulling her face towards his, pressing his forehand against hers he stared within the depths of her white hues. "I really do love you Hinata" His gaze dropped to her lips as he let his finger trace around her lips. "So tempting…your lips are calling out to me to kiss them. So plush and soft," He continued tracing her lips with his finger.

"Sasuke…"

Words couldn't describe how she was feeling at the moment; she didn't know how to react towards this sort of thing with him. They have almost kissed before but they had been interrupted by Itachi during that time but so far no one was coming in. His eyes were in a daze when she looked at him, but when she really looked she could clearly see love behind those mystery eyes of his.

Sasuke grazed his lips against hers, slowly closing his eyes he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her gently but yet passionately on her lips.

"Hinata I heard that you were in the hospital and I came here as soon as I—"Ino immediately stopped talking after realizing that she walked in on Sasuke kissing Hinata.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata glaring at the female, "Damn it all, don't you knock?" He hissed loudly at the female, he stood up hastily from his seat, "I'm leaving, I'll come visit you tomorrow" Muttered as her headed towards the door ignoring Ino's suggestive smirk.

Once he left the blonde looked over at Hinata pointing at the door Sasuke just left out of, "Now you must tell me about what just happened" She smiled widely at the blushing female.

xxxxxxxx

Kakashi hasn't been the same since the day _it_ happened. He couldn't rest until he found that guy again; he has been looking all over the place for the male but couldn't find any leads on him. But as he was walking he just so happened to spot him heading down a darkened ally, a dark looked was seen flashing through his eyes. Walking slowly he made sure that it wasn't noticeable that he was following him; not even realizing himself that he was being followed by Deidara, who was in charge of watching over him.

Reaching the ally Kakashi noticed that Gin was leaning again the wall messing with a phone in hands. "Hey, you're Gin am I right?"

The white haired male turned around arching his eyebrow up in question, "Who the hell are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes he then smirked, "Ah you're Kakashi and I—"Before he could even finish his sentence the silver haired male was in front of him within a second.

"You almost killed her, you were lucky I didn't hurt you right then and there but you've run out of luck. I'm going to fucking _**kill**_ you" His voice was dark and his aura held a animosity, raising his fist the other male had barely any time to block the fist that now had connected to his eye. But what he wasn't expecting was to feel brass knuckles hit his eye as well.

Deidara who had just arrived was shocked to see Kakashi punching the male brutally without pausing; the silver haired male was punching like a mad man. Gin was struggling to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall but it wasn't until he felt a sharp pain on his stomach that made him howl out in pain.

"You don't like that do you? The pain, it hurting you with every fiber of your being isn't it? No you know what my little princess went through, how about I end this right now" He stuck the knife deeper into Gin's stomach, his black eyes narrowed in anger but also in pleasure that this guy was feeling pain.

"Stop! Kakashi, you're killing this guy" Deidara then made himself known as he walked closer towards the male, "Look at you, you have blood all on your hands and shirt. You aren't even thinking rationally" Deidara's blue eyes looked over at Gin noticing he was barely breathing. "Damn it Kakashi, if you're caught you're definitely going to jail for this" He pulled out his phone dialing a number.

"Itachi, we have a problem on our hands a big one. Yeah, we need a cover up for this one. It's really serious" He looked back over at Kakashi who was looking down at Gin, his hands were shaking as if it just dawned on him that he almost killed a guy. Wait. He really looked at Gin and noticed he had stopped breathing. He _did_ kill a guy. He looked over at older male in panic.

"Deidara I—"

"Don't worry kid, I'm going to settle this, hurry up and get home. Don't tell a single soul about this. Leave this to the Akatsuki, now get out of here"

Kakashi nodded his head and quickly ran away from the scene. _"I can't believe that I just killed someone…I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. I reacted out of emotion. If Hinata knew just what I did she would view me differently. I've committed the worst crime; I murdered someone…what have I become…?"_

xxxxxxxx

"I came here as soon as I could" Itachi's dark haze looked over at the body lying on the ground. "So that's the guy?"

Deidara nodded his head, "Kakashi left before I could even tell him that this guy is still alive. You know this is the very same male who shot Hinata, from what I heard Kakashi saying. Something about 'almost killing the princess' that's when I realized it's the same guy" The blonde smirked deviously. "I was thinking maybe we should hold this guy hostage and gain more information about this Roots gang. What do you say, Itachi?"

The Uchiha nodded his head telling Deidara that he will pull the car near the alley and to put Gin in the backseat. "I'm taking this guy to Kohan; we can't take him to the hospital just yet. Judging how things are now if we hurry she'll be able to help him after all she is a doctor"

xxxxxxxx

Obito watched the front door opened revealing a flushed Sasuke, curved his eyebrow up he parted his lips. "What are you blushing about?" He almost laughed when Sasuke jumped, apparently he didn't notice Obito coming down the stairs wearing a smirk.

"It's nothing that should concern you"

"Hm, so you say. Well I'm off to visit Hinata, I haven't visited her today yet and I really want to see her" He couldn't help but to notice how Sasuke blushed even more at the mere mention of Hinata's name. Obito frowned to himself walking over towards the younger male, leaving only a few inches between them as he inspected his face closely, "I'm no mind reader but I'm guessing your blush has something to do with Hinata. Is that were you just came from?"

"Like I said, it isn't any of your concern" He pushed Obito to the side walking around him as he heading upstairs. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I'm always welcomed here, I am your cousin" He grinned widely. He didn't want to pressure Sasuke anymore about Hinata but he was curious as to why he was blushing, maybe when he goes to visit her he'll find out what happened from her. But he had a feeling he'll get the same response.

"Well I'm gone, I'll be back later"

Sasuke ignored him and continued walking upstairs, once he made it to his room he closed the door behind him and flopped down on his bed lying down on his back. Looking up to the ceiling he touched his lips with his index and middle finger. "I actually kissed her…" He whispered to himself as a small smile graced his features.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke kissed Hyuga Hinata, the very first girl that I'm actually in love with"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, Gin isn't one of my new main characters, he is basically a side character that will only last for this chapter and the next. After that you will no longer be seeing him. Next chapter will start off their summer vacation, so please leave reviews of your thoughts of the story so far and this chapter n_n


	22. Twenty One

artic-fox1: Yes, he did stab someone lol. Did that shock you? xD

Akuma and Tenshi Hana: Thank you for your review, I do hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well.

2010-05-23 . chapter 21

Poor Kakashi.

JaychAn: Awe, it's okay I'm just glad that you could review this time, it's good that the chapter shocked you and that you enjoyed it xD

Starry Deluge: Yes, it was their first kiss together too xD I wanted that scene to be a tad bit different than what it was, but I wanted to add in a awkward factor so I made Ino walk in on them kissing xD

Saki-Hime: Thank you very much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

ppeach2: Yeah, I know. I tend to do that at sometimes in various stories without even realizing it because I want to add more drama to he storyline. And yes, I'm very aware of the sound people would make if something like that were to happen. I meant to change that part but I never did and ended up leaving everything as it was. So I apologize for that one part if you didn't like it. But I'm glad that you are enjoying to story so far n.n

ProjX-Psy-Clone: Sasuke wasn't _that_ interested in Sakura as much as he was interested in _**it**_. If you get what I'm saying lol Thank you for the review.

Kira Acumichi: Yes, I will continue. Because readers like you are interested in this story and I'm trying my best to please you guys n.n

fire19 : Don't worry you aren't the only one xD I find Kakashi to be very cute as well lol Kakashi is very protective over Hinata and may do extreme things to show just how much he cares for her. You'll find out more about his feelings for her in this chapter as well. Well now the main people who have deep, deep feelings for Hinata are just Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi. Yes, Obito does like her but his feelings for her aren't as strong as those three. I hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n

Hinakunoichi: I'm sorry, but nothing bad will happen to her again. That will be the last time. So don't worry n.n

**Wow I'm noticing that I'm losing reviewers that use to review for this story, :O unless they have become silent readers now or either just stopped reading the story all together lol. Well anyways for those who are still reading and reviewing for each chapter, thank you for your support. If it weren't for you guys I would have stopped this story a long time ago. Also Naruto isn't in this chapter Dx so sorry if you are a fan of him in this story and you were expecting to see him. But he will be in the next chapter. R&R**

xxxxxxxx

The silver haired male hadn't come out his room practically the whole day; his father was beginning to worry about him. Especially since he came home with blood on his shirt, his son was quite known for starting fights, so he wouldn't be too shocked if it turned out he was in a fight.

The older male stood in front of Kakashi's bedroom door, knocking softly on it, "Kakashi, may I come inside?" There was silence for a few seconds before he heard his son mutter some incoherent words he assumed meaning that he could come inside. Putting his hand on the doorknob he opened the door slowly, taking a peek inside before fully emerging himself into the room. His dark eyes gazed over at his son who had his whole body under the blanket on his bed, "Is everything alright, son?"

Walking towards the regular sized bed, he took a seat down on the soft cushioned bed. Kakashi was completely ignoring him, which wasn't a good sign. The eighteen year old practically looked up to his father and would never ignore him like this. _"Something really bad must have happened" _

Taking the covers over his head, revealing his very red eyes; most likely from crying, he looked tiredly over at his father, "I'm just tired father, it's nothing to get worried about" He tried to assure the older man. He couldn't bring himself to tell his father that he killed a man, by stabbing him in the stomach. He wouldn't be surprised if the police made a sudden appearance, wanting to put him in jail for his misdemeanor.

Before his father could say anything else he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing softly he excused himself from his son's room, walking down the hallway to see who it was at their front door. Opening the door, he looked at the two men standing there looking right back at him, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're sort of friends with Kakashi. Is he home by any chance, yeah?" The one blonde male asked with a serious expression. He looked over at the other male, who had jet black hair, he was quite silent. Taking a better look at this male he recognized him as Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Sasuke. He smiled warmly at both males, opening the door wider allow them room to come into the house.

"He's home, he is inside his room. I believe he isn't feeling very well but maybe with the sight of seeing two friends, it may cheer him up" He explained.

Both Deidara and Itachi nodded their heads, making their way down the hallway heading towards the masked male's room. Once they reached the room, Deidara didn't bother waiting to knock, as he simply barged into the room. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Kakashi frowned, "How do you think? I _killed_ someone" He whispered darkly, so his father wouldn't hear the conversation. He felt like screaming out in anger but he couldn't do it.

"Relax, relax, you didn't kill anyone"

"Wh-What…? What do you mean, I didn't? He stopped breathing! I was there I saw-"

"You left before I could even tell you, the guy is still alive. Luckily Konan saved him before he could die and we got the information that we needed from him. But moreover, you need to learn how to control your emotions. You were like a ticking bomb, I know that you care about Hinata, hell we all do in some way or another. But the way you react was beyond the limit. You leave things like that to us Akatsuki" Deidara explained to the younger male.

Relief was seen washing over his face, he suddenly began laughing, his laugh growing louder and louder by the minute causing Deidara and Itachi to look at him as if he had just grown another head on his shoulder.

"Uh, kid? Are you alright?" Deidara asked taking a step away from the bed, getting closer near the door. This guy was really starting to really creep him out by his laughter.

Once his laughing died down, his black eyes narrowed off to the side, "Forgive me, it's just that I'm happy. I thought I killed that man; I was so upset with myself that I was starting to lose myself. I'm happy to know that I'm not a killer" He stated, placing his hand on his forehead.

"You're brutal but you aren't a killer, kid" Deidara smirked.

Itachi was mainly silent during the whole trip there, his mind was more on this 'Roots' gang, and why were they targeting people close to them. Did they honestly think they would make them back down and give up their turf, to the likes of them?

xxxxxxxx

The dark blue haired female was finally out of the hospital; coming home she was surprised to notice that her father hasn't been back home yet. Her eyes glanced over at Neji, who was currently leaning against the counter in the kitchen; his expression was clearly showing that he was thinking hard over something. Walking into the kitchen, she called out his name but he didn't seem to hear her until he heard her walking foot steps coming closer towards him.

Placing a gently hand on his shoulder, she gazed into his white eyes, "What's on your mind, Neji-nii"

"It's father, I'm almost certain he isn't planning on returning anytime soon. Sometimes I wonder if he has a mistress somewhere and just left us to go live with her" he muttered lowly.

Hinata's eyes widened at this assumption, she was pretty sure after the divorce with their mother, Hiashi would never remarry again. After all, he was mainly work, work, and work. That's all he seemed to care about, Neji was more of a father to them than Hiashi is. "I'm pretty sure father wouldn't do such a thing"

"Maybe you're right but it still doesn't change the fact that he is never home. He doesn't even bother leaving us any money for food or clothes. The only thing he does seem to be paying for is the mortgage of this house. Mother has been the only one who has been trying to help us out" He took a long strained sigh, while rubbing his temples with his index and middle finger.

"Listen, I talked to mother yesterday about our current situation. She offered to keep Hanabi until we straighten things out here. Until then we both need to try and find a job so we won't have to rely on mother to help us anymore" He gazed over at Hinata making sure that she was listening, noticing that she was nodding her head he continued, "Good, Hanabi is already with mother, so she'll be taking and picking her up from school now. I will be taking care of us, okay?"

"Okay, Neji-nii," She fidgeted slightly as a blush began to rise on her cheeks, "Um Neji, there is something that I have to tell you"

He raised his eyebrow up, wondering what it was it was she was getting ready to tell him. His silence was showing her that she can continue, her eyes gazed away from him as she began poking her index fingers together, "Sasu-chan kissed me" She finally admitted to her older brother. Although she had other friends; not very close ones, but Neji is her one true best friend. She could tell him any anything, things that most girls would probably feel more comfortable telling another girl; she was more comfortable telling her big brother.

Neji stared at Hinata in shock, his eyes widening more and more each second, his heart beating faster and faster. "That damn asshole! He's going to corrupt my little sister" He shouted out in anger, causing Hinata to jump out in surprise at his loud outburst.

"N-Neji-nii, that really isn't-"

"Wait to I get my hands on that guy. He'll keep his damn lips to himself after I'm done with him!" He growled, marching out the kitchen, ignoring Hinata's protest and her constant trying to pulling his arm to stop him and hold him in place. "Please, don't say anything, Neji-nii! Calm down, for me, _please_" She begged the taller male.

Stopping in his tracks he turned around facing the shorter girl, exhaling he groaned as a pout consumed his face. "I don't want any guys, making advances on you unless I approve of them first. I don't remember giving Sasuke my condolences to kiss you" Watching her frown up at him made him smile warmly at her attempt of trying to be mad, "I know that you have liked him for awhile now as he has liked you, but you know how I am when it comes to you. I have guys on my case coming to me, telling me how much they like you. Do you know how that makes me feel," He balled up his shaking fist, anger twisting up on his face, which amused Hinata, "It makes me mad, now someone wants to take you to their prom and-"

Her eyes widened in shock, someone wanted to ask her to the prom? She was taken back by this, who would want to take her to prom? _"Maybe it could be Kakashi-sempai" _She thought to herself, _"Or maybe even Obito…although we haven't been spending much time together lately, so I doubt it could be him" _

The long dark brown haired male could tell that she was trying to figure out who wanted to take her. Although he figured she'll never guess it because even he wouldn't have known if he hadn't been told. "You'll never guess who it is, so you might as well give up, it's Shikamaru" He stated bluntly.

"Sh-Shikamaru wants to take me to the prom as his date?" She stuttered out in pure shock. "But why me and not someone else, like maybe Ino?" She suggested nervously. Hinata was beyond shocked, knowing if Ino found this out she wouldn't be too pleased by the news.

"Shikamaru doesn't like Ino, and furthermore Shikamaru asked for my permission almost a week ago only because he wanted to take you and only you. Don't read too much into it, it's only a friendly date, nothing more" He stated. He couldn't tell Hinata that Shikamaru had a slight crush on her, besides Hinata had enough on her hands as it is when it comes to guys. "So, are you going to accept when he asks you?"

Hinata looked down shifting her weight from side to side, "Um, I'm not really sure yet"

"Well I think you should accept, if you're worried about Gaara getting upset with you for going with him, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be once I have a nice little talk with him" He stated with a smirk.

"Neji-nii! You must stop bullying others" Hinata pouted, hitting her brother on his arm repeatedly.

He chuckled, patting her on top of her head softly, "Don't worry, I won't scare him away. I like Gaara so I wouldn't ruin any chances that he may have with my dear sister" He smiled at her.

She blushed deeply and looked away from him. _"So he approves of Gaara…" _The dark haired female, was happy to know that he likes Gaara. She had always been nervous about her father meeting him, but the older male has always been too busy to be interested in her life.

"Enough of that, let's go into the living room and have a nice little chat. I haven't spent much time with you in awhile seeing how everyone wants time alone with you lately, I've been missing my little sister" Neji smiled warmly at her, as a smirk slowly made its way on her face.

Hinata smiled softly at Neji, it was true that she hasn't had much time with him in awhile. Before entering high school the two siblings were hardly ever seen apart, even though the older male wouldn't admit it out loud but he cares more for Hinata than Hanabi. It was most likely because he and Hinata were close in age and he had more to relate to her than he did with Hanabi.

Walking into the living room, both teens sat down on the couch next to each other, it was silent for couple of minutes until Hinata spoke up, "Will you ever date TenTen?" She couldn't help but to let out a giggle when she noticed his blushing face. "So I'm taking your silence as in a yes, maybe?" She continued to tease him, poking him on his upper arm teasingly.

"It's complicated, I do have feelings for her but I'm not really ready to pursue a relationship with her just yet. I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her out" Neji explained to her, his gaze looked down at the coffee table, his eyes narrowed in thought. He really did care a lot about TenTen, more than what he let on but when it came to dating her, he knew now wasn't really a good time to ask her out, seeing how he wasn't ready.

"Well, I'm pretty sure whenever you do decide to ask her out, she'll accept you" She smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, I guess" He muttered, looking quite embarrassed by this conversation. He then turned his head looking over at her with a smirk on her face, deciding to put her in an awkward situation as well, "What about you? You have Gaara, Sasuke and even Obito all crushing on you. Which one are you going to date, hrm?" He grinned at her blushed face.

"I-I-…Neji-nii! You're just trying to embarrass me" She frowned at the male.

"I'm not, but I am quite curious. In the end you may break a few hearts. I'm almost positive that Obito doesn't like you as much as the other two"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, if you noticed he hasn't been hounding you like he normally does. He hasn't been around you except for when he was at the hospital when you were there. Besides that he hardly is ever seen around anymore" He explained which is true. Obito hasn't been around much lately, normally he'll stop by just to see Hinata whenever he was next door visiting Sasuke or Itachi.

Hinata bit down on her bottom lip, she wouldn't want to admit it out loud but she did miss that goggle wearing male. He was always there to cheer her up, wearing that bright sunshine grin of his. He could become rather agitated quickly at times by certain things but he would quickly push it aside pick that charming smile of his back on his face.

She almost wondered if he were next door this very moment. Neji noticed how silent she had gotten after he mentioned to her how distant Obito has been towards her; a small smirk was seen appearing on his face. He almost felt like having a little reunion for the two, Obito was a good friend of his. He didn't mind that guy being around Hinata but as boyfriend material, he didn't think he approved of that one. He'll approve Sasuke before he would Obito, just for various reasons.

"Neji-nii, do you think that father will ever view us the way he views Hanabi?" Neji tensed at this question as Hinata continued speaking, "I mean, if you noticed we don't seem to be all that special to him like Hanabi is. Out of the two of us father appreciates you more because of your good grades and with me he hates how I'm so shy and stutter" She explained to him.

"You haven't stuttered in awhile now, Hinata. The only time you do is when you are nervous about something. Father has been an ass ever since the divorce, he will always be the bitter, stoic man that he has always been. The only time I've seen him happy is during he and mother's anniversary right before their divorce. Now, dealing with Hanabi, that's his prized daughter of course," He snorted, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them, "she means a lot to him because of her talent, her intelligence, her awards she has won for multiply activities that she has been in. Hell, she has even been a foreign student in American due to her high grades. _Hiashi_ gladly shows her off before he would ever show us off as his own children" He spat out his father's name with such venom, he truly despised his father at times.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder, turning his head he glanced into her lavender-grey eyes. Out of the three of them Hinata's eyes had always been different, so unique compared to he and Hanabi's white-grey eyes. "I'm sure he means well, he just has an odd way of showing it" She said, softly to assure the older male.

Smiling softly at the sixteen year old teen, he leaned forward giving his sister a soft kiss on her temple, "You're a really good sister" Neji said softly her, leaning away from her giving her one of his rare smiles.

"And you're a very good brother" She grinned widely at him, causing him to ruffle her hair.

The two siblings continued talking throughout the remaining of the day, enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxxxx

Obito looked up at the ceiling letting out a long sigh, his coal black eyes then shifted to the person who was sitting beside him. He had been hanging around Shikamaru lately, they never spent much time together before but he found the lazy male not to be such bad company. He only came over Shikamaru's house to see if it were true that he plans on asking Hinata to their prom. He had heard from Neji that Shikamaru asked for his permission before asking Hinata herself.

He wasn't going to lie; he was jealous, very jealous. For the longest now he was planning on asking Hinata as his date for the prom. He wasn't going to ask Rin, it wouldn't feel right to have her there with him as her date. He still loved her but not that kind of _love_. The Uchiha looked away from the black haired male, "So, have you asked her yet?"

"No, I haven't. After the incident I haven't been around her as much. What about you, I've been noticing lately that you don't seem as close with Hinata as you use to be. Did something happen?" He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes at the older male.

Obito blushed deeply, sitting up as he rested his forearms on his legs; a shadow casting over his eyes, "I have been avoiding her because of my hormones. I can't control myself whenever I'm around her. I don't want to do something that I may regret, such as forcing myself on her" He admitted to the male.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to stare at Obito blankly. If anything he wasn't expecting to hear something like that, maybe something along the lines like doesn't like her anymore but nothing like this. A pink hue came on his cheek, "You must really like her a lot for you to be thinking perverted thoughts about her" Shikamaru's blush died down, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I do like her a lot, if all these damn guys didn't like her I may have a chance with her. Gaara and stupid Sasuke, hell I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with Gaara this summer. I lost my chance, we were each other's first kiss, you know" He explained with a saddened smile.

"I'm starting to feel bad for even asking her, just look at you, you're really sad" Shikamaru sighed.

"No, you go on and take her. But maybe let me dance with her?" He asked while staring over at her male, his eyes almost begging him to allow it.

"Sure, I don't mind" Yawning loudly, stretching his arms up into the air as he stood up from the couch. "Ino called me asking me to take her to our prom, saying how it's been her dream to go with a senior, I told her to just ask some other senior then." He got silent as Obito looked up at him curiously, waiting for him to finish, "When I told her that I already had a date it got silent, I knew she was sad especially when I told her who I'm planning on asking. She started crying over the phone and saying all kinds of things, like how I should know how much she liked me and how could I do this to her. I felt like shit for hurting her" His voice was strained.

The Uchiha could tell that he was hurting; it was almost making him wonder if he had feelings for Ino. In the past, going to pick up Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata on various occasions from school, he would always see Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino walking together. Ino would always be seen walking to Shikamaru's right, gazing up at him with that twinkle in her eye. It was clear to say she held feelings for him, rather he realized it or not.

"So you love her?" Obito asked bluntly.

"No, well yes I do but not in that way. I love her like a sister. I couldn't even get myself to love her in that way, even if I wanted to. Besides, Chouji is the one who loves her not me. If he found out that I asked her, he'll be not only heartbroken but he would feel betrayed by me; his own best friend." He groaned lowly, "Well no need to be thinking about it. My mind is set on who I want to take and that's that" The dark brown eyed male, turned his head looking over at the Uchiha.

"I'm going to crash, it's getting late now"

"Yeah, you're right. My father is probably wondering where I am right about now" He muttered, looking over at the clock that was hanging on the wall that read twelve midnight. He hadn't realized he spent almost three hours over to Shikamaru's house. This kid was actually pretty fun, but boy could he be intimidating whenever he meant business.

xxxxxxxx

Summer was getting closer and closer as the days went by and so was the senior prom; which was only in a few hours. This would also mark the last time Kakashi, Obito and Shikamaru would be going to Konoha High, until it was time for the graduation ceremony. Shikamaru was currently pacing back and fourth on the marbled floor, waiting for Hinata to come down the stairs.

Inside the living room area waiting for Hinata were; Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Obito and Gaara. Although Sasuke and Gaara weren't going to the prom they both wanted to see Hinata in before she left. "She's taking forever to come down here," Obito pouted, mumbling under his breath, "Hinata, hurry up. We don't have all day, you know!" He shouted out loudly, causing Neji and Gaara to glare at him from his loud voice and how impatient he could be.

"You could be patient, it's not like you're going to be late" Gaara muttered, Obito looked over at the red head and wrapped his arm around his arm around his shoulder, grinding his knuckles into his head, causing Gaara to become angry.

Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads at the two, ignoring their bickering and Gaara trying to maneuver his body away from the laughing Uchiha. "I'm starting to think that Obito views Gaara as a younger brother. When he came over he was talking about the guy for awhile" Shikamaru stated, watching the two closely.

The raven haired male ignored him when he heard the sound of high heeled two hitting the steps, looking up his eyes widened in astonishment; Hinata looked beautiful. Dressed in a midnight blue strapless dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles, the dress appeared to be silk, low-cut showing a tad bit cleavage; which caused all the males to have a nose-bleed or at least stare with deep crimson blushes on their cheeks. Neji sent a bone chilling glare to everyone in the room, which caused everyone to look away from the female and on the marble floor.

"You look beautiful, Hinata" Neji smiled warmly at his sister; who was shyly walking down the stairs, trying her hardest not to trip in the shoes she was wearing.

"Th-Thank you very much, Neji-nii" Smiling shyly she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Her white eyes then came in contact with Gaara's sea green eyes; he was staring so intensely that it caused her to blush. She wanted to look away from him but she couldn't get herself to do it, they were in a very intimate staring contest.

"Tch, there are other people in the room besides you two" Obito hissed out in jealously. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, especially towards Hinata but to hold her in a stare like that would be something he would want. But he knew that could never happen, due to more obvious_ known_ reasons.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata; quickly looking away from the red head, her gaze then fell onto Shikamaru, a soft smile appeared on her face. "You look rather handsome, Shikamaru"

He raised his arm up, rubbing the back of his neck while his other hand continued trying to loosen the tie that was around his neck, "Thanks, although I could do without this damn tie" He groaned in annoyance, still pulling on the black tie.

Hinata giggles, making her way closer towards the lazy male. From the corner of her eye she couldn't help but to notice how Sasuke was gazing at her from the corner of his eye. A blush slowly crept its way to her face, as memories of that day began to slowly flood its way back into her mind. Bringing her index and middle finger up to her lips, she enjoyed that kiss that she shared with him.

This didn't escape Sasuke, which of course caused him to smirk; "If looks aren't mistaking it, I'd say something happened between you two that I'm not aware of" His coal eyes looked over to his side, noticing that Gaara was looking at him. His non-existent eyebrows were creased down.

"Jealous, Sabaku?"

The corner of his lip curled up forming a smirk, "Now, why would I be jealous when I kissed her before you?" He stated in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear their conversation. He wanted almost state how he plans on asking her out once again but decided its best not to say anything.

Before Sasuke could even say a word, Neji's threatening voice could be heard talking to Neji, causing everyone in the room to turn pale at his menacing tone. "If you dare as so lay one finger on my sister, have mercy on your soul, I will _seriously_ beat the living shit out of you. Do I make myself clear, _Nara_?" Neji growled lowly, using Shikamaru's last name, showing reference that he wasn't joking around. Everyone knew not to get on Neji's case when it came to his dear sister; the guy always went a tad bit overboard with his complex.

Hinata laughed nervous; standing beside Shikamaru she placed her hand gently on his chest, "Neji-nii, I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't dream of doing thing harmful towards me. He is a good friend, "She gazed up at the shaking paled faced male, "Right Shikamaru?"

The jet black haired male was having trouble swallowing at the moment, Neji really did know how to strike fear into people, "Right, you know me Neji. Why would I ever do something to Hinata?" He then gazed over at Gaara who made everything worst; the way he was looking at him, Shikamaru could just die right then and there. _"If looks could kill…" _He thought to himself. Maybe asking Hinata to his prom wasn't the right choice, he almost forgot that most of the males in this room, held some sort of feelings for her in one way or another.

"We better get going, my brother gave me money for this limo and the guy has been out there waiting for us for almost thirty minutes now" Obito opened the front door, pulling Shikamaru and Hinata out the door, shouting over his shoulder that they'll bring Hinata home before midnight, which caused Neji yelling that it better be earlier than that.

Once they left the male Hyuga sighed, slouching over slightly, "Say, where is Naruto. I thought he would have wanted to come over too?"

"He is helping his father out with his company, so he couldn't make it" Sasuke explained to the dark brown haired male.

It was silent for awhile and a tad bit awkward for the three males until Gaara decided to break the silence. "Was Kakashi even going to the prom? He and Obito are always seen together but he wasn't with him tonight" He pointed out.

"He wasn't going from what I know of" Sasuke answered, walking away from the two heading towards the kitchen.

"Why isn't he going?"

"Not sure, Obito never told me but the look in his eye said he knew something. But I didn't bother to ask since I don't really care" He shrugged, disappearing into the kitchen, raiding their refrigerator like he was at home.

"Tch, geez that guy is greedy"

xxxxxxxx

The limo ride was awkward to say the least, Shikamaru with Hinata while Obito sat awkwardly next to his date. He really wasn't planning on asking anyone to the prom but when he was approached by a senior from his class; Kin, he accepted. She had the longest black hair he has ever seen, with black eyes just like most of the Uchiha's are known for. He never paid her much attention throughout high school, mainly because just like most of the male population in their school, she was an Uchiha fan-girl. When he really sits back and thinks about it, he didn't know why he accepted taking her anyways.

His coal black eyes gazed over at Hinata, sighing sadly to himself, _"Heh, who am I kidding. The person who I wanted to ask is sitting next to Shikamaru as his date. If only I could be as lucky. And here I am stuck with a fan-girl, maybe I should have asked Rin but she was taking someone else to her prom anyways" _He groaned loudly, grabbing attention from the other three.

"Are you alright, Obi-kun?" Kin asked sweetly, placing her hand gently on top of his.

Obito grimaced at the horrible nickname; all of his fan-girls always refer to him using that name. From the corner of his eye he could see Shikamaru and Hinata snickering, which embarrassed him, especially since Hinata heard the name. Her soft angelic laughter made him blush lightly, but he quickly snapped his attention back over at his supposed _date_.

"I'm fine and please do not call me that name. I hate it" He stated in a flat tone, showing her that he was serious.

Kin shrunk back in the leather seats of the limo and nodded her head. Looking across from her, she stared over at the couple sitting next to each other. Her lips formed into a pout at the Hyuga female. It wasn't unknown to people that Uchiha Obito has deep feelings for Hinata. She; on quite a few occasions has seen Obito kissing Hinata and grew very jealous. "Have you two ever dated before? I've seen you two kiss quite a few times" Kin asked, only making things more awkward to everyone especially Hinata; who hide her face behind her hands to shield the blush that was currently on her face, while Obito's eyebrow began twitching.

"What were you doing, stalking us? And to for your information, no we aren't dating and never have been. I have kissed her because I like her, is there a problem with that?"

Kin suddenly grew very angry, her eyes flashed over towards Hinata, "So she's basically nothing but a whore, jumping from guy to guy. I've seen you kiss Gaara at the cabin party too, who else have you went around and-"

_**Slap**_

Kin placed her hand on her now bruised cheek, looking at the female Hyuga in shock. Shikamaru and Obito were taken back just as much. No one expected Hinata to slap the female, like that. "I am not a whore, I may have kissed someone other besides Obito-sempai but that doesn't qualify me as a whore. I do not sleep around or go from guy to guy. I don't even have a boyfriend" She explained herself to the female.

"Oh, so you're just experimenting then?" She smirked, her cheek turning redder and redder by the second.

Before Hinata could even open her mouth to respond, Shikamaru spoke up. "This is where I draw the line. I will not sit back and allow some slut to talk down on my date. If anyone should be called a whore here, it's you. Don't think I don't know all about you Kin, you've slept around a lot of guys haven't you? And you have the audacity to call Hinata a whore?" The jet black haired male began chuckled. "You've got a lot of nerve."

Hinata couldn't do anything but stare at Shikamaru; she wasn't expecting him to say anything. She was hoping that both males wouldn't intervene and let her finish sticking up for herself but seeing how the lazy male was reacting to it, most likely he couldn't contain it anymore. _"Shikamaru…"_

Obito picked up the phone that was beside him, "Driver, please stop the car" He spoke sternly but yet politely to the man on the other side of the window. Once the car came to a halt, Shikamaru, Hinata and Kin looked over at Obito being slightly confused as to why he was stopping the car. They weren't at the prom yet so why stop it?

"Kin, it was a big mistake accepting you as my date. Hinata didn't do anything to deserve what you just said. So what if she kissed me and Gaara, she's not a whore. Girl or not I will seriously hurt you if I hear another negative thing about Hinata come out your mouth. With that said, this date is over. Get the hell out of this car. You can walk your ass home for all I care"

Kin stared at him with widened eyes, "B-But…Obito-"

"Don't say another word to me, get the hell out!" He yelled angrily out at her, she jumped up in fright and grabbed her purse getting out of the car as she slammed the door behind her, "Driver you can continue driving now" He stated as he hung up the phone. Once the car was in drive again, Obito sighed resting again the seat, looking over at Shikamaru and Hinata he smiled lopsided at the two.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't tolerate that she was talking down on you. Besides I'd rather not have a date like that" He explained with a smirk consuming his face. "And what did I tell you Hinata, stop calling me sempai" He sighed sadly, with a childish pout.

"I'm sorry Obito, but thank you" She looked over at Shikamaru and smiled brightly at him, "And thank you for sticking up for me"

He smirked lazily at her, leaning back into the seat closing his eyes slowly, "It's not a problem, besides if Neji knew that I just sat here and said nothing to defend you, as my date, he would be really upset with me. Rather if you defended yourself or not" He explained to the female Hyuga, which was true.

Once the car came to a stop, Obito glanced out the window, noticing that they were at the high school. The Uchiha grinned widely, it was clear to say that he was very excited about the prom. Turning his head he looked over at Hinata, flashing her a small smile, "Just in three years you'll be going to your own prom. Do you perhaps know who you want to go with then?"

"It's too earlier to be asking her something like that now" Shikamaru sighed causing Obito to pout.

The threesome soon stepped out of the limo which caused a lot of stares seeing out they were the only ones arriving in a limo. Being an Uchiha comes with a lot assets, luckily Obito had someone like Madara as his brother; who at times treating him like crap, always looked out for him for whatever he needed. Since his parents were always too busy to pay him any attention, Madara became like a father figure to Tobi and Obito growing up.

Snapping back to reality Obito looked over at everyone who was staring their way, "You guys never seen a limo before? Nothing to see here, "He waved off everyone, who just continued to stare at him blankly, "Thank goodness, this will be my last time seeing you people" He mumbled under his breath, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked into the building.

Shikamaru extended his hand out towards Hinata; his face turned in the opposite direction to hide his pink tinted cheeks, "Come on, let's go inside" He mumbled lowly.

She looked down at his hand, she wasn't expecting him to want to hold her hand, but figured it was a custom thing to do for this type of situation. Slowly sliding her hand into his, she gave his hand a light squeeze. "Come on, let's go inside now" She smiled softly at him.

xxxxxxxx

"You didn't want to go to your prom? It's only once in a life time things, I hope you realize that, son" Sakumo spoke gently to his grey haired son who was lying across the couch, his black eyes glued to the television.

He shrugged his shoulders up, "I just didn't really want to go. It's not a big deal, everyone makes such a big fuss over the prom and how it's a 'once in a life time' thing. But in reality it's just going to be something you forget about when you get older. It's nothing like remembering your wedding day" He stated lazily, reaching to grab the remote but his father quickly grabbed it and turned off the television. "What did you do that for?" he pouted childishly.

The older male tilted it head down, "Is it maybe that, the girl you wanted to take someone else asked her out?" He smirked when he noticed Kakashi's shocked facial expression, to how he immediately sat up from the couch. "I'm guessing that I'm correct"

Kakashi frowned, raising his leg up to his chest with his forearm resting on his knee, he let out a frustrated sigh, "There is this one girl, and I really love her a lot. I've never felt so attracted to someone like I am with her. Everything about her is special in my eyes, from her eyes or to the way she smiles at me, even her cute little stutters" He narrowed his eyes in sadness, "Father, you have no idea how badly I want to confess to her. It's killing me in the inside to know that I could never confess my feelings to this girl"

"Kakashi…" The older male could hear it in his son's voice that he was in pain. He knew that feeling of loving someone and never being able to tell them just how you feel. Sakumo sort of went through that with his wife, years before the two had gotten married he had deep love and admiration for his wife and it took him nearly five years to finally confess to her, "Why can't you tell her that you love her?"

"She has two guys who love her already; I'll be in the way if I suddenly announced that I have feelings for her as well. Besides Obito likes her too, but I'm pretty sure the feelings he has isn't as nearly as strong as the other two" He groaned loudly, his dark eyes gazing over at his father. "It's just best for me to keep my feelings to myself, I'll just end up getting rejected in the end anyways" He chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, is this young lady that you like, Rin?"

"No, its Hyuga Hinata" He spoke lowly, with flushed cheeks.

His father seemed a tad bit taken back after hearing this response, he would have never had guessed it would have been her. Rin, yes, he could see his son falling for her but Hinata that took him by a surprise. Thinking back to all the times he has seen those two interact with each other, he would have never guess that Kakashi loved her. _"He hides it so well, I'm pretty sure if I didn't know, no one else knows he has feels for her either" _

"Son, I know you don't want to go through the pain of bottling up your emotions forever. I think when the time is right you should confess your feelings to her," He paused briefly for a moment to collect his thoughts, making sure he let his words sink into his son before he continued, "if you continue to bottle it all up, it will just hurt even more." He explained to him.

Kakashi let his father's words sink in, he knew that was true. Holding it in for so long was really hurting him, the sight of seeing her being with another guy was breaking his heart. But he knew he had to force that smile on his face, maybe when he goes off to college he'll forget. After all this will be the last summer he will get to spend with her before he and Obito leaves…

xxxxxxxx

The couple sat down in their chair at a table that was in the far right hand of the room, it was loud to say the least with all the constant chatter and loud music. The male's dark eyes gazed over at the female sitting next to him; her eyes set on those who were dancing on the floor. He wasn't really use to dancing, hell to be truthfully honest he never danced in his life and he honestly didn't want to start anytime soon. But deep down inside he felt as if he were being a very boring date, asking Hinata to come to the prom with him and he hasn't even asked her to dance not once; and they've been at the prom for almost two hours already.

"_This is so troublesome…" _He thought to himself with a sigh, leaning over in his seat, hunched over, he tapped her on her shoulder with his index finger. He watched turn around, gazing into his eyes. _"She looks so happy even though I haven't even asked her to dance yet. If this were Ino, she would have ripped my head off shouting all sorts of obscenities at me for not asking her if she wanted to dance" _

"Yes, what is, Shikamaru?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Do you maybe want to dance?"

Hinata was shock to say the least; she didn't think that he would ask her. She didn't really mind if he didn't ask her, she was just fine with watching everyone else dance. "If you didn't want to, you don't have to force yourself Shika-"

"No, I really want dance with you" He stood up from his chair, extending his hand out towards her, wearing a grin on his face, "Come on, I think a slow song is getting ready to come on now. I didn't really want to dance to an upbeat song" He chuckled lowly.

Her lavender-grey eyes glanced at his hand for a few seconds, before smiling brightly up at him placing her hand into his, "I'll love to" He smiled warmly down at her, pulling her up from her chair, leading her towards the dance floor. The song slowly could be heard in the background as the two began to dancing together, slowly.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

He stares down at the beauty that was currently in his arms, his held her close against his chest. Admiring how beautiful and unique her eyes looked, she wasn't looking at him; most likely due to her being shy, he found it rather…cute. He has been rather close before with her, to really look at her, but now it was like it was his first time ever seeing her. Her beauty was one that made his heart drop to his stomach. If he really were determined to have a relationship with her, he would gladly accept a girl like Hinata as his girlfriend. His gaze then dropped from her eyes to her lips; so full and luscious, tinted with clear lip gloss, if he had the courage to, this would be a moment he would really kiss her. She was just so captivating…

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He could remember the time back in middle school when some girl was bullying Hinata; which really rarely happened, unless it was Sasuke's fan-girls, well Shikamaru just so happened to stop the bullying before it went any further. The lazy haired male would never forget the tears that strolled down her cheeks; that was the day Nara Shikamaru was Hyuga Hinata's crying shoulder. He'll never forget how she clutched onto his shirt crying her eyes out, telling him how she didn't understand why those girls were taunting her so much, and how they said the most hurtful things to her. In his mind, he felt it was a trouble situation during that time, because he wasn't use to comforting girls but felt he had to since she was his friend's younger sister. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, from that day on he kept a watchful eye on the girl.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Shikamaru looked back up into her eyes when his ears picked up that she was actually talking to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" He asked, leaning his head down so he could hear her better.

"I was just stating how I really like this song" She exclaimed, with a blush on her cheeks. Her unique eyes finally met up to his, lavender-grey eyes meeting dark brown eyes; as she smiled softly at him.

"Um, yeah" He coughed, turning his head away from hers, placing his hand on the back of her head pressing her face on his chest. He didn't want her to see the blush that was covered his cheeks. _"Why does she have to be so damn cute" _He growled to himself in annoyance, the blush from his cheeks still wouldn't die down.

Looking off to the side he could see Obito standing off to the side, looking rather impatient. He figured that the Uchiha wanted to dance with Hinata, but this was his moment; after all Hinata was _his_ date and not Obito's.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Turning his attention back to his date, he realized that he was bit a tad bit too comfortable with her, seeing how his hand was rested on the back of her head. He quickly removed his hand, noticing how Hinata's head quickly moved back looking up at him in shock, "U-Um…"

"Don't say anything, sorry about that. I wasn't really thinking I hope you don't get the wrong idea" He stated softly, his dark eyes wouldn't looked down at her afraid to even look at her after that embarrassing moment.

"I-It's okay" She replied back to him as to two continued dancing. Moving side to side, both of his hands on her waist, with her arms draped around his shoulders, both male and female gazing into each other's eyes. Shikamaru was honestly really enjoying his time with Hinata, he didn't think he would enjoy the prom but he is. Once in the same year as Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto he suddenly skipped the ninth, tenth and even eleventh grade and placed right into the twelve grade. The Nara was very, _very_, smart, often times he was very lazy and barely did anything in class but everyone knew that he held a two hundred in IQ.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled warmly at her, "You really do look beautiful…Hinata-_hime_" He whispered softly to her.

The female's eyes widened in shock, _"Did he really just call me, princess?"_ Hinata was a very oblivious person when it came to guys so this very moment didn't make any exceptions. She couldn't tell from the way he was looking at her that he held a crush, to even the way he said princess. Hyuga Hinata was very dense; and people though Naruto was dense, ha.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

Once the song was coming to an end, Shikamaru leaned away from Hinata; "I know I wasn't that great of a dancer but I tried" He smiled down at her, letting out a lighthearted chuckle.

"You danced fine" She assured him with a grin. While the two were looking into each other's eyes, Obito suddenly squeezed his way in between the two younger teens.

"Heh, you don't mind it if I steal your date for awhile, do you?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders up in the air, motioning that he didn't mind it. Taking a step away from Hinata, he gave her a small smirk before walking back to their table. Once he left Obito turned his head back over at Hinata, his hormones were already beginning to rage within him, from just being this close to her. Bringing his hand to the back of his head, he scratched it gently, "So, would the lovely Hinata allow me the pleasure of dancing with her?"

Hinata blush lightly, Obito grinned, wrapping his arms around her, "You smell really good" He whispered, he held to hold his mid-section away from her due to _reasons_. Feeling her tense up in his arms he couldn't help but to smirk, she really was _too_ cute.

"Th-Thank you very much, Obito-sem-…I mean Obito" She quickly corrected herself.

"So, I'm pretty sure you're going to come to our graduation ceremony tomorrow, right? This summer is going to be pretty busy for me; I have to do a lot of studying. Kakashi being the lazy guy that he, most likely won't be studying at all and will try to have as much fun as he can before school starts back up in the fall" He paused looking down at the female in his arms, "I have to say, I'm going to really miss you. I've had a lot of fun with you. You were my first kiss, I wish I could kiss you again but this isn't the proper place to do so" He grinned down at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"P-People are starting to stare"

"So what, let them stare, they know if they try to say something I'll kick there asses" He turned his head sharply, sending a glare to everyone in the room, "Isn't that right?" He asked harshly, causing everyone to dance around the couple, trying to get away from the scary Uchiha.

Obito looked back over at Hinata with a widened bright grin on his face, "See, they know not to mess with me" He winked at her, causing her to sigh at how brash he could be at times.

xxxxxxxx

The dance finally came to an end, Obito finally final dance movement was to dip Hinata causing a lot of ooo's and ahh's, while Shikamaru rolled his eyes at how the Uchiha was trying to show off. Everyone began clapping as Obito bowed to everyone, standing up straight he pulled Hinata along with him walking towards the lazy male, "Damn it's past midnight, Neji is going to kill me" He groaned, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright" Hinata assured him, although she couldn't be one-hundred percent sure; after all it is Neji they're talking about.

"Well come on I better get you guy's home before I have a pissed off Neji and mother on my hands" The other two smiled at his response, walking out the school, as Shikamaru and Obito muttered some goodbye's to a few people who were waving at them. Once they reached the limo, Shikamaru opened the door for Hinata saying how ladies should go first causing the female to let out a soft giggle.

Once they were al inside the limo, Shikamaru looked over at Obito and Hinata, "I know I won't be a very good date if I don't walk you to the door afterwards but I really have to get home or my mother will be nagging at me all night long for being out this late" He explained to both male and female.

"Sure, no problem" Obito replied, turning around to roll the window down, telling the driver where to go. Silence lurked the limo ride for awhile, mostly because they were all tired.

When they finally arrived at Shikamaru's house he muttered a silent goodbye to Obito saying how he will see him at the ceremony. Once his dark brown eyes looked over at Hinata, "I really had a nice time with you tonight, I'm glad that I asked you to be my date tonight" Suddenly he looked really hesitant but he slowly leaned forward giving her a quick peck on her cheek, after that kiss he rushed out the car quicker than the speed of light.

Obito frowned to himself, feeling more than jealous at the moment, _"What the hell?" _He thought to himself. Looking over at Hinata, she appeared to be more shocked by it than he was. "Never thought that would have happened" He mumbled to himself.

"Ah, same here" She said awkwardly.

Silence suddenly ensued; either Obito or Hinata knew what to say after that, so both sat in silence.

xxxxxxxx

Hinata finally arrived home, just before Obito walked her to her front door, he tried leaning forward to kiss her but before he could press his lips on hers his phone started vibrating causing him to hiss and retreat his form, saying how he'll see her later.

Coming into the dark house she looked around noticing Neji was nowhere in sight, _"He probably went to sleep" _She smiled softly to herself, before she really walk up the stairs she was pushed against the wall; lips were pressed roughly against hers. She tried to push this person away, was she about to be raped? She didn't know what was going on; she lifted up her leg and kicked as hard as possible between this male's legs.

He loud out a painful yell, falling to the ground holding his himself, while Hinata stumbled to get upstairs and just as she was getting ready to scream Neji's name out the 'intruder' clamped his hand over her mouth. "It's me Hinata" He whispered in a low tone. His voice was strained, most likely because he was still in _pain_.

Hinata's eyes widened, flicking on the light that was on the wall going up the stairs. She looked down at the male who was looking up at her with a small pained smirk on his face, "You really know how to kick hard, don't you? Did you think I was a rapist?" He chuckled.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Let's get you into the living room" Placing her arms around his shoulders helping him into the living room on the couch. The both sat down next to each other, the blush on her cheeks began darkening. "You really scared me, what are you still doing here?"

The red haired male smiled softly at her, "I wanted to stay here until you came back, and Neji said he didn't mind. He was tired and went to bed and Sasuke left about an hour because he was tired himself" He scooted closer towards the dark haired female; the pain had now finally subsided. "Did you have fun at the prom?" He asked softly, letting his finger rustle through her hair.

"Y-Yes, I had a good time"

His green eyes looked down at her lips, "I was really missing you, Hinata" Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her, pulling his lips away from her once again breaking the kiss, he pressed forehead against hers, "I really love you" He couldn't help but to notice the blush on her cheeks. _"She blushes so easily, it's so adorable" _He smiled warmly at her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Hinata, I'm glad your home. I don't intend on going home tonight, so I'm going to stay here for the night, will you stay down here with me, to keep me company?"

She looked up, into his eyes for a brief moment, nodding her head slowly as a light blush stretched its way across her face. "I don't mind it at all" She whispered him softly, noticing how close they were next to each other. She wasn't going to lie to herself; she did enjoy the closeness of being next to Gaara. He had flawless skin, his green eyes is what stood up the most, so captivating and bright. Once she looked into his eyes, she could never get herself to look away, Gaara was really something special.

For the remainder of that night, Hinata and Gaara spent their time together on the couch. Before that, Hinata had excused herself, stating that she wanted to go change into her pajamas, when she emerged from her room, Gaara couldn't help but to smirk at her child like bunny pajamas. Once she made it back towards the couch, he pulled body very close towards his body, even going as far as lying back on the couch bringing her down with him; causing her body to be lying on top of his. It was awkward for the both of them but eventually they had gotten use to it.

Placing his arm around her waist, he stretched out his legs on the couch, "This doesn't make you feel uncomfortable does it?" He asked, looking down at the girl.

Lifting her head she looked up at him, shaking her head from side to side. "At first I was, being this close with a boy really makes me feel awkward but with you…" She paused, her gaze looked down at his lips briefly as she blushed deeply, "I like being close with you"

He smiled softly at her, "You want to give me a kiss?" He teased noticing how she was staring at his lips. He didn't even wait for a response as he merely grabbed her from the back of her head, pressed her lips against his, kissing her passionately on her lips. If its one thing Gaara enjoyed the most it was kissing Hyuga Hinata. Her lips were just as soft as how they looked; he didn't want to share Hinata but knew he had competition when he came to the Uchiha.

If it's one thing he really wants; it for Hinata to become his girlfriend; and he plans on making that happen very, _very_ soon.

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was going to be longer because I intended on including the graduation ceremony in this chapter but I decided to let that be in the beginning of the next chapter. Also for those who read my other story 'Only you' I may or may not update that today but I'm going to try to update 'A Sucker for love' today as well as 'Age isn't nothing but a number'. **


	23. Twenty Two

**ChocolateMarshmellowcupcake94:** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter just as much if not more.

**blackrose777: **Everyone wants her to end up with Gaara in this story xD Hopefully you will like this chapter. To be honest with you and everyone else, Kakashi is the one who loves her more than Sasuke and Gaara combined. And I intend on having alternate endings for this story so everyone can see their favorite guy getting paired with Hinata. This story is SasuHina and I already have everything planned out how it's going to switch from GaaraxHinata to SasukexHinata. But like I said, there are going to be alternate endings xD I "might" make a sequel to this story but chances if I do it will be based on one of the alternate endings (hint-hint: Kakashi) xD But thank you very much for your review n.n

**Arekushisu 089: **Awe, thank you xD I'm guessing it may seem a tad bit awkward to you with the guys that like Hinata. I did make quite a few guys like Hinata, which wasn't my intention in the beginning but as I've stated before the guys who just like her now are Gaara, Sasuke and Kakashi. Obito likes her but not as much as he believes he does, despite him sharing his first kiss with Hinata.

**Blazer.4123: **Lol, sorry there will be no lemon. The only reason this story is rated M, is because of the language and violence. I may, include a lemon for one of the alternate endings, but I'm not really sure yet.

**Saki-Hime: **Don't worry, Sasuke will win but you just have to be patient and see just how he will win Hinata's affection again. Also about Kakashi, you'll have to read this chapter just to see what happens between Kakashi and Hinata xD

**fire19: **Oh no, I wouldn't kill off Gaara. I could never do that to him Dx I have thought of killing off Aishido once before but never any main character of the story lol. But yes, I do agree GaaraxHinata are quite a cute couple as well as KakaHinat. Thank you for your review n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter**. **

**Kira Acumichi: **Thank you, I'm glad that you like it n.n

**takari-sasusakulover:** Yes, it's SasuHina and no it's not a GaaraxHinata story. The SasuHina pairing wont happen until a few chapters from now, because I plan on ending this story at chapter 30. But I can tell that you really enjoy the GaaraxHinata pairing xD I use to be a huge fan of that pairing but now I'm all about SasuHina and KakashixHinata and even HidanxHinata lol

**ImCutePoison: **Well just maybe you just might get your wish in this chapter n.n Thank you for reviewing, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Madamme Y.Y:** Thank you for your review, I'm a huge KakashixHinata fan myself, if you like that pairing I would advise you reading my KakaHina story 'Age is Nothing but a Number' I haven't updated it lately Dx but I intend on to soon u.u But there will be more KakashixHinata moments in this chapter and on few more chapters in this story.

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana: **Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it n.n

**ProjX-Psy-Clone:** Hope you like this chapter just as much u.u thanks for reviewing xD

**DeathbyInk:** No, it's okay you don't have to be sorry xD But I was wondering where all my old reviewers went. They all just suddenly stopped reviewing lol I thought maybe it was because I was taking too long with the pairings Dx But I'm glad you reviewed n.n Thanks, it means a lot.

**Hinakunoichi: **Naruto, it barely in this chapter either u.u but at least he is in this chapter Dx I'm sorry for the lack of Naruto, but seeing how I'm at the summer chapters, he will be in the next few chapters a lot more. Shikamaru wasn't in this chapter, but his feelings for Hinata isn't strong like it is with Kakashi, Sasuke and Gaara. I was originally going to have him kiss her on her lips but I decided the cheek suited Shikamaru more xD

**AleSwan: **It's okay, at least you reviewed this time n.n That's all that matters. xD As for Sasuke, hrm well we'll see how things go from this chapter onto the next one lol. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Samiiiiiii: **Thank you for you're review, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter n.n

**ppeach2: **Actually, the advice that I have the parents give their children in this story is nothing I have ever been through or anything, I just think to myself what would a parent say to their child at that sort of situation and that's what I type. But I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far n.n I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I added someone in it that I think everyone would like xD

**Winter Ink: **Well you're question will be answered in this chapter n.n Gaara is very adorable to me and I'm glad that people like the GaaraxHinata pairing for this story. I wasn't too sure about it at first but everyone seems to like that more than SasukexHinata. For me personally, my favorite pairing for this story is the strained KakashixHinata pairing. It's something that I want to make happen but I'm sticking to the main pairing of the story which is the SasuHina, but there will be alternate endings, and for one of those endings it will end KakashixHinata xD

**DatAznKid: **Thank you for your review, I'm a GaaraxHinata fan myself xD

**A/N: **So as you can tell from my reviews that I replied to, I plan on doing multiply alternate endings for this story. The original ending will be SasukexHinata of course, but for those who wanted to see Hinata end up with another guy, don't worry you'll get to see that because that's where the alternate endings come in xD So there will be a ObitoxHinata ending, GaaraxHinata, KakashixHinata and maybe, just maybe I might take a request for another pairing that's not listed. But it would have to be from a male that's in this story and who actually talked to Hinata and was friends with her.

Also, please read "Light and Dark" by Mcjrizzy, it's his very first story on here and I'm sure he would be happy to get more readers for his story. It's a Vampire Knight story, so please read his story, if you happen to be a Vampire Knight fan n.n It would make him really happy.

xxxxxxx

The day had finally arrived; the graduation ceremony for the seniors of Konoha High. All of the students were currently outside bidding their farewells to the seniors; the male seniors in particular. Obito and Kakashi stood near the front of the entrance gate of their school watching the scenery; the petals were falling from the Sakura tree that wasn't too far from where the two males stood. The silver haired male let out a soft sadden sigh, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he gazed over at his best friend, "This is our last day ever coming back to this school. Can you honestly believe that we are graduating?" He asked, noticing how Obito was looking down at his jacket, obviously not paying any attention to a word he just said to him.

"Tch, can you believe all those girls took all of my buttons? I was planning on giving my second button to Hinata" He pouted. It was a custom that most girls ask males who they admire or like for their buttons once they graduate from high school, mainly asking for their second button since it's the closest to their heart. Obito had been blindly robbed for all his buttons even the first one.

Kakashi chuckled softly to himself at his friends despair. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he took a step forward; his black eyes caught the attention of Hyuga Neji, who was making his way towards them. "Ah, Neji you finally arrive" The silver haired male, who normally wears a dark blue mask, today wore a jet black mask, along with his normally dark colored school uniform.

Neji looked over at Obito noticing how all his buttons were missing, his white-grey eyes then moved over to Kakashi noticing he had two more buttons left. A smirk graced his features, crossing his arms across his chest as he parted his lips. "Are you planning on saving that second button of yours, Kakashi?" Neji asked, his tone was curious but held amusement.

Looking down at his jacket, his finger lingered on the button for a few moments. He appeared to be in deep thought; his mind was on Neji's question but before he could even get himself answer him with a reply, Obito began rambling on about how much he is going to miss Neji and Hinata. Kakashi rolled his eyes at how over-dramatic Obito was being, _"He acts as if he won't see Neji or the little princess at all. After all, his relatives live right next door to them" _He gazed off again at the Sakura Tree, this time noticing that Hinata was standing under the tree. His eyes softened at the beauty, he mumbled a silent 'be right back' to the Hyuga and Uchiha but it went on deaf ears, since Obito and Neji had began arguing about some nonsense that he didn't really care to stand there and listen to.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the female Hyuga; she was so captivating, if only he had it in his heart to finally get it off his chest that he loved her. The pain in his chest has been hurting more and more lately, at night all he can dream about was the little one he calls _princess_. The only person now who knows about his affection for Hinata is his father, the advice that his father had offered him had been very good advice. Inhaling loudly he let out a shaking breath, "There's my little princess" He smiled widely from behind his mask, lifting his hand up in the air mid-way as he began waving at the dark haired female.

Hinata turned around, his eyes narrowed as if she were trying to figure out who was calling out for her. Once her eyes saw Kakashi's figure her eyes softened, smiling softly at the male approaching her, she gave him a polite hello. "Are you happy today is your last day?"

He grinned from behind his mask, raising his hand placing it behind it behind head, "Yeah, I am actually. But I'm going to miss you the most little princess" He couldn't stop himself from flirting with her. He knew that he shouldn't but knowing how Hinata is, he figured she would be too dense to realize his meanings behind his words. If anything she would think he was joking around with her. "I think Shikamaru is more than happy to get out of this place, although I haven't seen him around at all today. But I'm almost sure he is somewhere on the roof, looking up at the clouds" Kakashi looked over at the school's roof, he was almost positive the lazy male was up there with Ino and Chouji; mostly likely spending their moments together before the ceremony.

He looked back over towards her, talking closer her way, once he was standing in front of her he couldn't help but to notice how she was looking down at his buttons. "All the girls tried to get my second button" He chuckled lowly.

"Ah, are you saving that one for a girl you may be attracted to?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks. Throughout the time she has known Kakashi, she never once seen him flirt with any girl before, she thought he was dating Rin at first until he explained to her his relationship with her. _"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend" _She thought to herself, making a suspicious expression; almost as if she were a detective trying to figure out a hard case.

The masked male laughed lightly at her funny expression, "Well, this button is special to me. I really want to give it to the right girl, after all the second button means a lot to a girl and for a guy too. He doesn't just want to give out his second button just to any girl, unless he gets robbed of his buttons like Obito did" He grinned at that statement, causing Hinata to giggle.

He took off the second button, looking down at it in the palm of his hand. _"It's either now or never" _He thought to himself as determination flashed through his eyes. He grabbed onto Hinata's hand, with her palm facing upwards. Glancing down at her expression, he could easily see the confused look not only on her expression but in her eyes as well as he placed his button in her hand, closing her hand with the button inside her hand.

"Ka-Kakashi-sempai…?" She questioned him looking up at him with widened eyes.

"I…" He paused trying his hardest to collect his self, he was beyond nervous at the moment. His heart was racing hundred miles per-hour; he was shaking and sweating as he looked into her lavender-grey eyes. But he was trying his hardest to keep his composer in front of the one he calls little princess. "I want you to have my button. I was saving it for you and only you, you don't have to accept it if you don't want" He narrowed his eyes off to the side, not being able to look her in the eyes.

"But, Kakashi-sempai, shouldn't you be giving this to someone you-"

"Either take it or don't take it" His voice was calm and collected but if someone like Obito or Neji were there, they would easily spot that he was scared of her rejection of his button. He knew that she didn't feel the same way about him, that was very obvious to him but this…this was the only way for _no_w that he could get himself to confess his feelings to her. Even if it wasn't a verbal confession, it was a _start_.

The female Hyuga pulled her hand back away from his, opening her hand she looked down at the button as a light crimson tint was seen on her cheeks. Looking back up at him she place her hand on his shoulder, noticing how his once tense body stiffened even more at her touch, "I will accept your button, Kakashi-sempai" She smiled softly at the male.

Kakashi stood there in completely shock, silence engulfed his surroundings, and his eyes were as wide as the size of a golf ball. He watched as she pinned the button onto her uniform shirt, smiling the prettiest smiles that he has ever seen her make. He could feel his face getting hot, no doubt in his mind he was blushing more than she was at the moment. The silver haired male quickly turned his back on Hinata, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Thank you, little princess" He responded back to her in a smooth tone.

Her eyes gazed down at the button she pinned to her shirt; she wasn't one hundred percent sure why he had chosen to given her his second button. After all she knew about the meaning of it, she could never forget going to Itachi, Hidan and Deidara's graduation. They were all hounded on by different girls for their second button, Hidan scared his fan-girls away with his foul mouth but Itachi and Deidara weren't so lucky. She let out a tiny giggle at the memory of long ago, looking up she noticed that there was a girl making her way towards them. Hinata recognized her as Ayame; she was a classmate of Kakashi's.

"Kakashi" She chimed, running towards him with a blush plastered on her cheeks.

He arched his eyebrow up at the female, recognizing her after a brief moment of staring at her face. "Ah, Ayame" He smiled brightly at the inch shorter female standing in front of him.

The brown haired female, shifted her body to the side, "Um, may I talk with you in private?" Her voice was barely hearable, and judging by the way her eyes were shifting side to side, she was most likely embarrassed or shy at the moment.

"Um, sure, do you maybe what me to take a walk with you?" He asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes, you can if you'll like" She replied, her brown eyes looked behind Kakashi noticing that Hinata was standing there looking rather confused about what was going on. She flashed the younger female a small smile, "I won't talk too long, I know you want to get back to your friends" She explained, looking back over at Kakashi.

"It's no problem, come on" He began walking ahead of Ayame, he turned his head to the left looking behind him at the female Hyuga giving her a wink; which went unnoticed by Ayame, as the brown haired female was walking beside him. He couldn't help but to let a light chuckle at how easily Hinata blushes. _"I really love that princess" _He turned his head back around, narrowing his eyes slightly as he smiled softly to himself.

The walk between he and Ayame was very silent and awkward, he didn't know what she could possibly want with him. Throughout his life in high school he never really talked much to her, maybe a few words here and there before but never a long decent conversation.

"Kakashi," He stopped when he heard her soft voice, coming to a stop as he took one of his hands out of his pocket, leaving his right hand stuffed deep within his pocket. He gave her his full attention to show her that he was indeed listening to her, "Over the years of being in high school together, I've developed some feelings. I know that we don't talk a lot with one another and you are probably wondering or maybe even thinking that I'm just another one of your fan-girls. But I'm nothing like that at all. My feelings for you are truly real; you're the most caring, sweetest guy that I have ever met. Your eyes hold so much mystery but when I really look into them I can see someone who wants to be loved. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you very much, Kakashi" She confessed to the masked male.

He stood there in absolute shock; he would have never guessed that she liked him. _"I guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was when it came to girls" _He inwardly smiled to himself. Sighing to himself, he looked down at the female with a serious look in his eyes, "Ayame, I must say I'm very flattered that you feel this way towards me. I can tell that your confession is genuine and you aren't like the other girls who tend to stalk me throughout the day" He chuckled, causing her to smile at his joke, "But I cannot return your feelings, please forgive me" He stated to her.

Ayame stood there, feeling as if her world had just shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Deep down a part of her knew that he would respond this way, after all this is Kakashi, unlike his best friend who has been seen countless of times flirting with other girls, the silver haired male never flirts with anyone. "I see…I'm sorry for wasting your time" She quickly turned around to shield her tears away from him, so she could make a quick getaway but before she could run off she felt Kakashi grab onto her wrist.

"Please…don't cry"

She turned her head to the side, biting down on her bottom lip, "Kakashi, if you don't mind me asking, do you already love someone else?" She knew she would regret asking this question but she just had to know.

He hated seeing girls cry, but telling her that he did love someone already he knew that he would break her heart even more. After all he knows what that pain feels like. But he couldn't get himself to lie to her, "Yes, I do love someone"

The air was tense after he spoke those words, Ayame stiffened at his confession. She then thought back to Hinata standing behind Kakashi just before she asked could she speak with him in private. _"She was wearing a button, it couldn't be…"_ Her eyes widened as if she were just coming to a realization, turning around she looked into his dark black eyes, "Is it Hinata? Do you love her, Kakashi?" She asked him.

He turned his head away from her, clenching his hands into a fist. Seeing this she automatically knew his answer, she smiled sadly at the taller male. "She's a good girl, you should tell her that you like her" She then turned around and walked away from him.

Once she walked away from him, he thought over her words, "Maybe…maybe I will tell her one day, even if he is too late," He looked up at the bright blue sky with a smile behind his black mask, "I'll tell her that I love her"

xxxxxxxx

The ceremony was quite long, as the class representatives said their farewell speeches to the seniors. It was shocking to most of the students that Uzumaki Naruto was a class representative, even more shocking that his speech was well written and had brought a lot of teachers and other fellow students to tears. Once the ceremony was over mostly all the students were outside chatting amongst their friends or leaving the school grounds. The blonde male walked cheerfully beside Hinata, with his arms behind his head, walking while leaning his upper body back a bit.

His azure eyes looked down over at his best friend when he noticed a button that was pinned to her shirt. Naruto wanted to ask her about it but realized both Sasuke and Gaara weren't too far from them and he knew if he asked and they heard him both males would be highly jealous, bombarding her with all sorts of questions. Instead he leaned over, placing his hand near her ear, "Say I couldn't help but to notice that button. I know you didn't ask for it, so who gave it to you?" He questioned her lowly.

Hinata blushed, placing her hand over the button, "Kakashi-sempai…he gave it to me" She answered him in a light whisper.

Naruto immediately leaned away from her; his expression was clearly one of surprise. Never in a million years would he have thought Kakashi would give her his button. The last time he seen the silver haired male he only had two buttons left, which only meant he had given Hinata his second button. His eyes widened, _"Could Kakashi-sempai like Hinata?" _He looked off to the side; his eyes were narrowed in thought. _"I wonder if she likes him as well. But I'm almost she likes Gaara, maybe she could like Kakashi-sempai too" _He turned his head a bit, glancing down at Hinata; who was more concentrated on walking than the button like she previously was.

Shaking his head, he grinned to himself, _"Nah, I doubt she likes him" _He reassured himself as he placed his arm around the female, pulling her towards him. Looking down at her flushed face, "What are you giving me that look for? We were always this close in the past, we need to rekindle with each other again, Hina" He whined while rubbing his cheek against hers, just trying to tease the Hyuga.

"Na-Naru-chan" She tried to squeeze away from him once she noticed she grabbed the attention of Sasuke and Gaara; who walking ahead of them.

Both stoic males glared harshly at the blonde, who appeared to be in his own little world as he was holding Hinata closely towards his body. "Hey, do you have to be so close to her?" Gaara's voice was deep, holding authority within it as he spoke to the blonde.

Naruto stopped his cuddling with Hinata, shivering in fear as his blue eyes were met with green angry eyes, "Heh, Gaara, I'm just um-"

"You're just doing nothing, so get your hands away from my _girlfriend_" Gaara said that word before he could even stop himself. He had to keep his composure in front of them, because he knew they were shocked by the word 'girlfriend'. Even Hinata's facial expression stated that she was taken back by it.

"Girl-Girlfriend, since when are you two dating?" The Uchiha spoke, with jealously in his tone. His eyes narrowed, looking over at Hinata to see if what Gaara was speaking was the truth. She was blushing deeply which he couldn't tell if was confirming if it were true or if it was because of embarrassing.

Naruto looked at his friends; he didn't know what was going on. _"Maybe shouldn't have cuddled her if I knew I was going to receive that kind of reaction" _

Gaara knew that wasn't true but he blurted it out before he could even stop himself and he knew that if he said it wasn't true, he would be highly embarrassed if he had to confess that it wasn't true. He looked over at Hinata, stiffening up a bit when he noticed her dark red blush that was covering her pale cheeks.

"Is this true Hinata, are you really dating him?" The raven haired male asked. His eyes were staring intensely into her lavender-grey eyes; he was trying his hardest to see if this was true.

She narrowed her eyes, looking off to the side, unable to bring herself to look at the red head, as she parted her lips, "Um…yes, it's true" She replied, blushing darkly as she shifted from side to side.

Gaara felt his body convulse in shock as she spoke those words. He tried to make eye contact with Hinata to see if she only said that just so he wouldn't get embarrassed or if she really meant what she said. He then looked over at Sasuke; who was in just as much shock as he was. Naruto stood there with his mouth open slightly before a small smile grazed his lips.

"Well it's about time one of you two asked her out" He grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. It kind of hurt to know that the girl he once loved now has a boyfriend, her _first_ boyfriend to be precise. Deep down he knew that he would never be able to be that special guy in her heart. _"After all I'm just like a 'brother' to her" _He sighed sadly to himself. But he knew that he couldn't sulk over this, what's done is done and if she's happy he'll be happy for her.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't too happy about the situation; his heart felt like it had been stabbed and sliced into pieces. He narrowed his eyes looking off to the side, unable to bring himself to look at the female Hyuga because he knew that she was looking at him. He could feel her softened gaze staring at him; turning his back on the three he began walking ignoring Naruto's loud voice asking him where he was going. He just couldn't get himself to be around Hinata or Gaara.

xxxxxxx

The dirty blonde female stood in front of her brother with her arms folded across her chest, wearing a frown on her face. "I'm not washing your boxers, or cleaning your room. You didn't win the bet, Gaara and Hinata aren't even dating" She stated, closing her eyes with a smirk consuming her face, as if she were stating the truth.

"So, you bet that they would be dating each other within that week, which was five months ago. And the fact that they never dated back then means you have to wash these" He grinned deviously, picking up his black boxers sticking them in her face causing the female to scrunch up her nose pushing the boxers out of her face.

"No! I'm not washing those, the deal was if Hinata and Gaara didn't date the week I thought they would then I would wash your clothes but only if they dated this summer and clearly Gaara hasn't asked her out yet. So actually I don't have to wash anything" Temari smirked proudly.

Kankurou growled to himself, "Well how about we just ask Gaara when he comes home if he is dating her or now. We both know that he'll never come out and tell us on his own unless we question him about it" He snickered lowly. Despite how tough and scary the red head may seem, Gaara is very shy when it comes to things that he thinks is personal. He smiled softly to himself at the thought of his younger brother, "Well I have to get going, I have to make that money" He grinned as Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah later" She muttered, watching him heading towards the back door. She turned her head when she heard footsteps enter into the kitchen, turning around spotted her father leaning against the door way, "Father" She spoke respectfully to the older male.

He gave her a curt nod, "Today is the last day for you all, I'm pretty sure you are happy it's summer" The older male smile softly down at his daughter. Thinking back to his three children, all of them have grown up to become very good kids, despite Gaara being the troublemaker out of the three, the crimson haired male is still a good kid.

"I've been thinking about maybe getting a job this summer, Gaara is most likely just going to spend most of his summer with _Hinata_" She cooed her name teasingly causing her father to chuckle.

"That's probably true; he should be on his way home shortly. He told me that he plans on bringing Hinata along with him, he plans on introducing her to me"

Temari's eyes widened, _"Could that mean…"_ She thought about her bet with Kankurou and thinking over her father's words. Coming into the realization that Gaara wouldn't just bring home any girl for their father to meet unless he was dating her. A pout consumed her face as she began thinking about Kankurou's dirty boxers.

xxxxxxx

Obito groaned loudly as he took off his shirt, swinging it over his shoulder, leaving him topless, "Damn, it's so freaking hot out today" He frowned, ignoring the girls that were trying their hardest to catch his attention. The silver haired male beside sighed and shook his head, he knew that Obito wasn't doing anything but trying to show-off his abs, seeing how it wasn't really that hot outside. But Kakashi decided not to say anything and just let Obito do want he wants. "Rin wanted me to come over; I think she's starting to like me or something. She's been acting really weird around me lately, always wanting to hang out, she rarely talks about you a lot anymore, then there was last night she hugged me out of nowhere"

Kakashi wasn't surprised by this, not one bit; he knew Rin is only acting that way with Obito mainly because she's jealous of Hinata. The mask male has been friends with Rin long enough to be able to read her like a book, whenever Hinata's name is remotely mentioned their dark-brown haired female she changes the subject rather quickly. Rin is a very sweet girl and very friendly but when she was jealous she did show it. He chuckled to himself at the thought of his best friend.

"What do you think, Kakashi? Could she maybe like me?" Obito turned his head looking over at the inch shorter male.

"Well do you want her to like you?"

"There was a time I wanted her to return my feelings but this point in time I can honestly say that I don't really care. I no longer care about Rin in that way any, even if she finally did return my feelings. My heart belongs to only one girl and that's Hinata, it's a shame I couldn't give her my second button" He grunted to himself in displeasure.

There was no way he was going to tell Obito that he had given his second button to Hinata. That would crush Obito and not only that he would most likely feel betrayed, but he is almost positive that Obito noticed that his second button was gone. He probably didn't ask about it fully well knowing that Kakashi wouldn't tell him regardless. "I'm going to the beach tomorrow; I'm thinking of inviting a few other people," He paused glancing over at Obito curiously, "do you maybe want to come along?"

"If Hinata is coming, you know I'll be there" He grinned, closing his eyes trying his hardest to picture Hinata wearing a red bikini. A blush came onto his peach colored skin as he began laughing deviously while making odd cupping gestures with his hands, mumbling something along the lines of 'I bet she's big'.

Kakashi arched his eyebrow up in question at the Uchiha; _"Sometimes I wonder about this guy" _He looked away from him, his black orbs gazed off into the distance, clenching his hands together, he raised his arm up placing it in front of Obito's chest, stopping him from walking.

Obito looked down at Kakashi's hand on the lower part of his chest, "Eh, if you wanted to feel my abs Kakashi all you had to do is ask" He grinned proudly as he began flexing his muscles.

"No, you fucking idiot" He hit Obito on his chest, rather hardly with his fist, "Look up ahead, it's Aishido walking with Hidan" The male Uchiha squinted his eyes looking up ahead, his eyes finally spotting what Kakashi was looking at. From what he has heard from his brother Tobi, Hidan has been in charge of watching over Aishido. Over the months, Aishido has been coming over to his house for the Akatsuki meetings. He tries his hardest to avoid him, even if he made an apology for what he did to Hinata, Obito still hates him.

"Tch, let's take the other route. I don't have anything against Hidan but I swear if I go anywhere near that stupid Aishido I will lose it" He hissed out in anger.

The silver haired male smirked, nodding his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I think I'm with you on this one, let's go this way" He stated, turning right down the sidewalk.

The jet black haired male lifted up his hand placing it on his chest, "Geez, you didn't have to hit me so hard, you ass" He whined, rubbing the now reddened skin. "I think you don't know your own strength, so next time, don't hit me" He pouted childishly.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, "Sorry, sorry Obito. I didn't think I hurt you" He smiled widely from behind his mask.

The two males continued walking together on their way to Kakashi's house. The masked male questioned why Obito wasn't going over to Rin's which he replied by saying _'I don't think I should, besides I've been hanging around her so much lately I miss hanging around you'_ after saying that he grinned. This summer before college starts for the three Kakashi knew that Obito and Rin were going to be studying a lot but for him he planned on spending most of his days with Hinata, even if Sasuke or Gaara around her. That wouldn't stop him.

xxxxxxxx

Gaara walked silently beside Hinata, after that whole ordeal it was now clear to say that Hinata and Gaara are officially an item. Just with that thought in his mind, he caused a blush to come on his cheeks. His green eyes gazed down at Hinata, reaching down he grabbed her hand, once he did he noticed how Hinata looked up at him shyly, "You sure are being quiet. Are you…happy?" He asked lowly.

The female Hyuga looked away from him, it wasn't that she wasn't happy because she was very happy that she was now dating him, it was just she was very embarrassed. He proclaimed her as his girlfriend in such a way that took her by a surprise. She shook her head, lifting her head up her lavender-grey eyes met his emerald eyes, "Of course I'm happy, it's just you make me nervous" She blushed deeply causing him to smile warmly at her.

"Ah, I make you nervous, do I?" He chuckled, letting go of her hand as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to his side. "Igniting that blush on your cheeks is something I always adore looking at" Gaara placed his lips dangerously close to her ear before pressing his lips on her temple.

"G-Gaara!" She quickly said his name in a flustered tone.

"You're so damn adorable" His voice was serious but it held a very intimate tone to it, his face leaning in closer and closer to hers. His eyes gazing back and fourth from her lips to her eyes, "I love you Hinata" He whispered softly to her, his lips grazing her in his attempt to kiss her but—

"Um, heh, I don't mean to interrupt your moment or anything but I am still here you guys" Gaara and Hinata stiffen, turning bright face from the neck up causing Naruto to laugh loudly at their facial expressions. "Wow, I've never seen you look so flustered before Gaara. I have to say, it's quite comical" Naruto snickered at the red head, but stopped laughing once he noticed the deadly glare that quickly made its way on his face. Clearing his throat he looked off to the side muttering a few apologies.

"U-Um…now that school is out, is there anything you two have planned for the summer?" Hinata asked the two males.

Naruto placed his finger on his chin in a thinking manner, "Well my father is going out of the country this summer, so the place is going to be all mine with the exception of the maids. I'm thinking maybe having summer sleepover with my dearest friends" His blue eyes gazed over at Hinata and Gaara in a pleading way, giving them both the puppy eyes.

Hinata knew that Naruto hated being home alone whenever his father wasn't around. In the past when it was just her, Naruto and Sasuke; they would always spend their summers with Naruto to keep him company. She knew this would be another one of those times, as she smiled brightly at her friend she parted lips to speak, "It will be like old times" She responded back, making Naruto jump in joy.

Gaara looked back and fourth from Hinata and Naruto, he remembers when he first met Hinata and how she informed him of her friendship with the blonde and the raven haired male. Whenever she spoke of the blonde, she always spoke so highly of him to the point where he felt like she admired him. Out of most of her_ male_ friends, in his mind he knew that Naruto was someone he didn't have to worry about because Hinata held no feelings for him. He was more of a brother figure to his now girlfriend.

Although in his mind, he wasn't quite sure about spending his whole summer over Naruto's house, he did want _some_ alone time with Hinata. But looking over at Hinata he could tell that she was quite pleased with his idea. "Just who all do you plan on inviting to your house for this summer?"

Naruto paused for a moment collecting his thoughts, "Hrm, well you and Hinata, Sasuke and that's all I can think of for now. In the past back when we were younger, Sasuke and Hinata would always spend their summers over to my house. You see my dad is a manager of a big record label company, so he's not home most of the time, leaving me by myself" He sighed, as a smile graced his lips, gazing over at Hinata, "But Hinata and Sasuke always made sure to keep me company" His blue eyes gazed away from Hinata looking over at the red headed male.

"But I have new friends and hopefully you'll come join us, right Gaara?" He smiled brightly at the male.

He never really had any close friends before but coming to Konoha High he would have to say that he had met some pretty cool people, rather they are his rival or not. But out of everyone that he met so far, the ones who he can really honestly call his friends are Naruto and Obito. Both males knew how to irk his nerves but he cared about them both and was happy to have met someone like them. Smiling warmly back the blonde he nodded his head, "Right, Naruto"

"Well I'll leave you two alone, something is telling me that I better go check on Sasuke" He chuckled nervously, waving good-bye to the new couple as he jogged off. Once he was gone Gaara looked over at Hinata, he couldn't contain his happiness any long as he pulled her into a tight warm embrace. He could tell that he caught her off guard by it because she was tensed up in his arms.

"I'm not going to bite, you know that" He chuckled lowly to the smaller female in his arms.

She looked up at him pouting childishly, "I know that, you just caught me by a surprise that's all" She explained blushing deeply as she gazed away from the male.

"Um I was thinking maybe you'll like to come by to my house? I would like to introduce you to my father"

"Y-You're father? You want me to meet him t-today?" She stuttered out nervously, the dark haired female has never met his father before but has heard from Kankurou once before that he can come off as a very stoic person because of his harden facial expressions but he is a very caring nice guy.

Gaara raised his hand up caressing her check softly, "No need to be nervous, my father is a nice guy and wouldn't scare you away. He has wanted to meet you for awhile now anyways seeing how Temari and Kankurou are always talking about you" He sighed in annoyance, "You're the subject they talk about practically everyday"

Sensing his discomfort she looked off to the side with pink tinted cheeks, "I'm sorry"

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind it; well it's just that my sister and brother can be very nosy and it's highly annoying to me" He explained to her in a deadpan tone showing her just how serious he was as he was stating that, but slowly he began to break out in a small smile. He leaned forward giving her lips a soft delicate kiss; if it's one thing that he will love about being in a relationship with her it is kissing her. He has never kissed any other girl in the past, she has always been his first and he was almost positive that there is no other girl out there that would satisfy him like Hyuga Hinata does.

"Relax, I'm going to be by your side the whole way through" He pulled away from her but held a grip on her hand as he pulled her along with him. He would have asked his brother if he could have driven his car but he refused to let him drive, stating that he had to be at work at a certain time and how he wouldn't be back at home at the time he needed to leave.

"Remember when I first came to you're school and how Ino was trying to flirt with me?"

Hinata's eyes widened as if she just remembered that day, "I wouldn't call it flirting, s-she just wanted to-"

"She wanted to get me away with you and somewhere alone with her so she could flirt with me. Trust me, I know girls like her. They were all in my old high school, so I think I know when a girl is trying to flirt with me" He explained to her in a knowing tone causing Hinata to pout at him trying to be smart with her.

The rest of the walk to his house was silent, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable it was rather comforting and content. Her light colored eyes looked over to the side, noticing the big white house with the reddish brown roof; she could feel her heart beating against her chest. Each time they made closer and closer towards the front door, her heart was beating faster and faster. She felt Gaara squeeze her hand to reassure her that everything will be okay; smiling in relief at him she nodded her head. Gaara was really something special to her.

Gaara put his key into the door, opening it slowly opening the door, "I'm home" He muttered so lowly Hinata would think even if someone were home, they wouldn't have heard him. His grip on her hand was still tight, by the way he was holding onto it she would guess that he is nervous himself.

"Gaara, you're home! Ah, and you brought company" Temari smirked suggestively causing both teens to blush from embarrassment.

"Shut it Temari, where is father?"

"He is in there with your brother in his office"

The shaggy red haired male's eyes widened, "S-Sasori is here?" Watching as his sister nodded her head, he hasn't seen Sasori in a few days now due to the older may being out on business for the Akatsuki. This had caught him by a surprise but nevertheless he nodded his head pulling Hinata along with him, ignoring Temari's voice asking if he and Hinata were dating. When they made it to his father's office he knocked on the door twice before he heard the older male's voice from the inside of the room to come inside.

Opening the door, he couldn't help but to notice how Hinata was practically hiding behind him like a frightened child. He found it rather cute but his father on the other hand wouldn't approve, so snapping out of his thoughts he pulled Hinata next to him, turning his head he gave her a look. "Father, I would like you to meet Hinata, my girlfriend" He spoke proudly.

The older male looked over at Hinata, her names matched her persona. _"She's trying her hardest to avoid my gaze, she must be shy. Not what I imagine Gaara to go for but he seems to really care a lot about her" _Masahiko's dark eyes gazed over at Sasori, he wasn't paying much attention to Hinata, since his gaze was more on Gaara's. Right before his son came into the office Sasori was discussing about sharing custody of Gaara. He didn't really approve and before that could elaborate on it any further Gaara knocked on the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata. I've heard many wonderful things about you from my children, my name is Sabaku Masahiko, but that will be Sabaku-san to you"

Hinata nodded her head, bowing respectfully towards the older male, giving a curt nod to Sasori who merely ignored her. She wasn't that much surprised by this, she and Sasori were never close like she was with Itachi and Hidan. Both Akatsuki members being like older brothers to her, Itachi was someone who she has known practically most of her life; he was always caring towards her and always looking out for her. While Hidan on the other hand, despite his foul mouth, he proved to care just as much for her if not more than Itachi. Sasori was someone who has always been polite to her but he never really talked to her, and stayed his distance from her most of the time. He was slightly a cold person anyways so she also kept her distance from him just like he did with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sabaku-san"

"You're very respectful towards your elders, I like that. Gaara it seems as if you have gotten yourself a good girl" A smile graced its way upon his lips, showing his approval of the female. Although he knew he would like her, he knew that Temari and Kankurou thought so highly of the girl, stating that she was a very shy girl and it nothing like the previous girl that liked Gaara back at his old high school.

Turning his head he looked over at Sasori, "We can continue our discussion later, for now I would like to get to know my son's new girlfriend" Hinata blushed at this statement, causing Gaara to smirk to himself.

Sasori nodded his head, standing up from the leather chair he glanced over at the couple, "I'll call you later" He said directing it to his younger brother. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he honestly thought Hinata made a cute girlfriend for Gaara. She held a very calming aura about her; he could tell that with Gaara's tough past she would be able to mellow him out. Walking out of the office he gave Hinata one more last look before walking out of the office, leaving the two younger teens in the room with the older male.

Once he left, Masahiko motioned for both Gaara and Hinata to take a seat across from him. "So how long have you two been dating?" He asked, raising his arms up letting his chin rest on top of his knuckles. His half lit eyes glanced back and fourth from, Hinata to Gaara; awaiting to hear one of them reply with an answer.

"We just started dating today" The red head responded back to his father, his green eyes side glanced over at Hinata, she was shifting nervously in the chair, "She's very nervous in meeting you" He reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Ga-Gaara!" She squeaked from embarrassment.

Masahiko chuckled at the two, he never seen his son looking so happy before. Throughout the years, Gaara has always held a dark aura surrounding him, always glaring at everyone even his siblings. Each day coming home from school he remembers Kankurou explaining to him how Gaara got into another fight, or how he had put someone in the hospital again. It appeared as if he were never truly happy, but this girl; Masahiko's eyes gazed over at her, Hinata seemed to be having an effect on Gaara. The once cold look in his eyes has now been replaced with warmness. _"Gaara, you're really changing into a better person" _A warm smile graced his features as he stared at his son.

"No, need to be embarrassed" Gaara's eyes then widened, turning to look over at his father, "That reminds me, um one of my friends wanted to invite a few over his friends over his house this summer. I was wondering if it will be alright if I could maybe go"

Both Hinata and Masahiko could hear the hesitance in his voice; clearly he was worried that his father wouldn't allow him to go. The older male was very happy, Gaara finally made friends and for this he was truly happy. It was always hard for him to befriend children his age but it seemed that problem was finally over with. "Sure, have fun. I'm sure that you won't get into any trouble this time" His voice held a warning, which Gaara knew what that meant. He has put his father through so much as it is when it came to his violent behavior. He still held a bit of his violent nature but has calm down quite a bit after meeting Hinata and getting to know Obito.

"R-Really?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Just be sure to check in with me every once in awhile, is that understood?"

Gaara nodded smiling, after that conversation Masahiko excused both Hinata and Gaara stating that he had to get back to work. Leaving out of the bigger room Gaara led Hinata up the stairs towards his bedroom. It was awkward silence for the first couple of seconds until Gaara walked over towards his bed pulling Hinata down to sit next to him. "You're always so nervous; you don't have to be afraid. I wouldn't do something to you that you wouldn't want" He explained to her with a serious expression.

"I know that" She replied, her eyes gazing around his room. He was a pretty neat person, much like how she is. She couldn't help but to notice the bag of cookies on his desk, she wouldn't have pegged him to be one who likes sweets. She turned her head in attempted to start a conversation but before she could even get a word out she felt lips collided onto hers. Hinata's eyes widened, Gaara's eyes were closed shut while his eyebrows were ceased in a frown appearing to be really concentrated on kissing her.

She slowly closed her eyes, while Gaara wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right arm was holding her close against his chest, as his fingers slide through her silky dark blue hair. He began nibbling on her bottom lip, gently tugging on her lip teasingly as he smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

"Gaara…" She whispered against his lips.

His tongue slowly crept its way out of his mouth, licking her lips gently as he pulled away and began tracing her lips with his index finger. "You're so sexy" It was something that was very out of character for him to say but he meant it. Pressing his forehead against her, his green eyes finally opened staring straight into her lavender-grey eyes. "I love you, Hinata" He spoke softly to her, not giving her a chance to reply he placed his lips right back onto her. The kiss was so delicate but yet passionate, they both would say this kiss was even better than the first one that they shared.

Gaara laid Hinata on his bed, as he stayed on top of her, his hands roaming her body. Squeezing her right breast; enjoying how soft and plush it felt against his hand. He was starting to lose himself within the lust, feeling himself becoming harder as the seconds past. Lowering his hand down her body until it reached the hem of her skirt, looking down at her he could see the lust and want within her eyes as well. "Hinata…I-"

"What the hell?"

Gaara and Hinata froze in their spot, looking up Temari was standing at the door looking at the couple with a deep reddened blush on her cheeks. The red head frowned, his eyes showed just how angry and embarrassed he was since he was caught. Not to mention his hand was placed between Hinata's legs in her most private area and then his very apparent tent that was forming in his pants. "Get the _**fuck **_out! What are you even doing in here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Temari smirked, "Oh I can clearly see that. And a little advice, if you want to have private time with your girlfriend make sure to _close_ the door next time and not leave it open where anyone can see, especially since I'm here and _father_" She chuckled to herself and walked away from the door.

The female Hyuga who was now red as a tomato from being caught began thinking back to the previous day, it's very similar to the morning Neji woke up and caught her and Gaara sleeping on the couch together. He reacted so violently that day he scared Gaara so badly, the red head practically ran out the house while Hinata was forced to hold back Neji.

Gaara dropped his head on Hinata's shoulder sighing out in annoyance, "I'm sorry about that" He muttered removing his hand from the warmth of between her legs.

"I-It's okay"

He rolled off of her onto his side looking up at the ceiling, "Do you love me Hinata?" The question was very blunt and straight to the point. He knew that she liked him but wasn't sure he if she loved him like he loved her. Love is a big step for him, he never loved anyone before, Hinata was his first love interest and that really meant a lot to him. But on the other hand he was afraid of getting hurt; opening his heart up to her was a new experience for him.

She turned to her side, feeling confidence boost her up as she placed her hand gently on his cheek caressing it softly, "Gaara, look at me" She whispered, watching his turn his head over to look at her, she then smiled loving at the male, "I do, I love you, Gaara" She finally admitted to Gaara.

Laying there his eyes widened in shock, no words would even come out as he just laid there looking at her. The only thing he could think of to do is wrap his arms around her, holding her close towards him. Placing his face between her neck and shoulder, "You have no idea how much that means to me. That made my day" He kissed her neck softly, and continued holding onto the female who is his girlfriend, the girl who he loves and most of all, the girl who loves _him_.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Now to get one thing straight, Kakashi didn't really verbally confess his feelings to her. By giving her his second button was only a step for him, and if you don't know what the second button means, it's merely something they do in Japan. Um I'm horrible at explaining things Dx but girls sometimes ask the graduating males who they may like for their second button because it's the closet to their heart and they do that in hopes of maybe love, I'm guessing. But the male has the right to decline and not give them their button but I had Kakashi give Hinata his second button since he likes her. Hinata on the other hand doesn't know what he did that.**

**Kakashi will verbally confess to Hinata that he likes her towards the end of this story. But there will be more KakashixHinata moments for all those who likes to read those parts xD So please leave reviews and also don't forgot to read "Light and Dark" by McJrizzy. If you are having trouble finding the story just merely go to my profile and click my favorite stories, his story is the most recent updated on and should be number one xD**

**Thank you, please review n.n**


	24. Twenty Three

**Kaorumewmew679**: Thanks for your review xD I hope that this chapter was to your liking.

**Aquitar94**: Well this is SasukexHinata story. A lot of people seem to prefer Gaara with Hinata. It wasn't my intention that everyone would like Gaara as much as they do in this story. So I'm thinking of changing the pairing. Just maybe though, but either way even if you didn't like the SasukexHinata ending there will be alternate endings with GaaraxHinata for those who want to see her end up with someone else xD Thanks for you review, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Ninfrida**: Awe, thank you xD I'm glad that are liking it so far. I try to outdo the last chapter as I'm typing it, I hope I'm exceeding in that to everyone lol. Well as for your question, it's a button off their jacket. If you would like reference on how it looks, I could tell you. It's plently of manga I have read and anime that I have seen where they do this but there is only one Manga in particular that I can remember that did it. It's called 'Koukou Debut' and it's it's in chapter 52; the final chapter, where they have the buttons xD

**XxBayBeeStarxX**: Wow, a lot of GaaraxHinata I noticed lol I'm starting to regret making it a SasukexHinata story lol Thanks for your review xD

**fire19**: I hope you did well on your exams =] And you're welcome for the update. I hope that you enjoy this update as well.

**animefangurl456**: So judging from your review I would say that you're on of the few who like the SasukexHinata pairing, the original pairing of this story. This is starting to become rather difficult. I don't want to disappoint any of my readers. Dx But thank you for your review n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samiiiiiii**: You are actually the second Sasuke supporter in the reviews so far :O Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter =]

**Saki-Hime**: Another SasukexHinata fan I see O I really enjoy the pairing SasukexHinata, as you can tell most of my stories are SasukexHinata ones, with the exception of SuixHina and KakaxHina. But thanks for you're review, it's much appreciated. =]

Joycy: Thanks for the review.

**ppeach2**: I really adore the KakashixHinata pairing, as you will notice I'm trying to add in as much KakashixHinata parts as I can. There are even some in this chapter for all you KakaHina fans xD I plan on having moments between those two in ever chapter, although Kakashi's role in the story will lessen and he wont be seen as much or his scenes won't be as long as they have been, due to him being in college. The story will then be focused more on Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara during those times. I have been thinking about adding in Kiba for when they start back school, but I decided that I have enough characters to keep up with as it is. I was also planning on bringing Sai into the story, but not as another love interest for Hinata. His role was supposed to take over Aishido's role in the story. But no nothing bad will happen to Hinata again, Sai's character will be used for something else. That is_ if_ I add him in the story. Thanks again for your review =]

**Hinakunoichi**: Awe, I'm glad you think so. I need to try and work on some of my scenes in the story though because I would like to describe things differently and use different words. I was going to type what happened when Neji caught that but decided not to add in it lol sorry. So far I only have one story that is like that, which isn't uploaded yet xD Thanks for the review. =]

**Sandra**: It seems everyone is wondering the outcome, I have it all planned out how it would end already. I wouldn't want to make it seem to cliché though, like cheating or anything like that. Something no one expected to happen.

**Kira Acumichi**: Yes, he should learn to close the door xD Ha-ha, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far xD

**ImCutePoison**: Thank you xD I'm glad that the last chapter pleased you. I'm not sure about having Gaara be her first, I do have something in mind for them that will be in shown in the next chapter but it wasn't going as far as _that_. My intentions were to let her first be Kakashi, in the alternate ending. But I'm still thinking that one over since I'm not one hundred percent sure. I didn't have much of Sasuke's thoughts about the whole situation in this chapter but rest assure that how he is truly feeling will be in the next following chapter. =]

**SinShu**: It's okay, just as long as you're back now xD Thanks for leaving the review. I suppose you have missed a lot since the last time you read it. A lot of people didn't seem to like the fact that so many bad things happened to Hinata. It's something I have a habit of doing, but nothing bad will happen to Hinata throughout the rest of the story =] I hope that you will enjoy reading this chapter n.n

**Cheh**: Instead of making Naruto the dense one of the story, I decided Hinata will be the dense one when it came to people's feelings towards her and maybe a few other things. That's why she didn't completely understand why Kakashi had given her his second button. Over time she will realize a few things but she will quickly dismiss it. Obito wasn't suppose to be the perverted one of the bunch but I thought I would have him think perverted things whenever it came to Hinata. I decided to do the alternated endings because I noticed that everyone had their favorite pairings in the story. So I thought, why not please everyone and have a ending with all the guys ending up with Hinata xD. There will only be about four- five alternate endings. I'm still thinking about adding Naruto into the mix of the alternate endings but I'm not entirely sure about that one lol xD I might do a surprise pairing for one of the endings, like one of the Akatsuki males or something. Just for fun though lol

**takari-sasusakulover**: I'm not entirely sure but their story is geared towards Hinata and Sasuke. So we'll see how things go from here onto the last chapter xD

**AleSwan**: I'm glad that you love the story xD Sasuke is going to try and win her heart back throughout the time that she is with Gaara. And yes, that is something that the high school students in Japan do. Thanks for your review =]

**JaychAn**: I don't think anyone seen that coming xD Gaara wasn't going to ask her like that ut I was slowly running out of ideas as I was typing that chapter and when I had gotten to that part, I just made him blurt out that she was his girlfriend lol And thank you very much for your review n.n

**ProjX-Psy-Clone**: Well it won't be that much long. It will be over with by chapter 30, the extra chapters added onto will only be alternate ending chapters but chapter 30 is and will be the final chapter of this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter =]

Winter Ink: Awe, thank you very much for your review. GaaxHina appear to be the most liked pairing in the story so far along with the side of the KakashixHinata fluff that happens every once in awhile xD

**Well seeing how this is the twenty-third chapter, the summer chapters won't last very long. Because I intend on ending this story at chapter thirty, that's not including the alternate endings. **

**Also, I'm thinking about doing a collection of one-shots. The very first chapter to that fanfic will be either a NaruHina or SasorixHinata, but the following chapters, I will allow you the readers to decide what pairing you would like to see and maybe give an idea of how you would like to see it typed. But I might not get started on that until I at least finish this story and another story. **

**For the story I really want to upload on here 'Whispers in the Dark' chances of my uploading that won't be until I finish all the stories I have uploaded on here already o.o; or at least finish most of them. WITD will be most likely on of my best typed stories that I ever uploaded.**

**Um quick question, I've noticed that mostly everyone who reviews wants this to be a GaaHina story, while there are others who are quite curious how I'm going to switch from GaaHina to SasuHina. Believe me; I already know how I'm going to do it. But would you rather this be a GaaHina story or keep it SasuHina? I'm still going to have the alternate endings either way, so even if it wasn't a GaaraxHinata story you'll still see them end up together regardless. But I would like to know what **_**you**_**, the reviewers want to see. I will go based upon the reviews or PM me.**

**Well now onto this story xD R&R**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Summer was finally here, the sun was shining down brightly on the flowers that were blooming for the summer. While the birds and butterflies flew in the skies, it was truly a wonderful day especially a good day to go swimming. Obito had invited Rin to come join them but she declined stating that she must study all throughout the summer so she wouldn't forget anything she learned. The eighteen year old male Uchiha stepped out of the front door, stretching his arms up into the sky, "Such a wonderful day, perfect for swimming" He grinned widely. He breathed in the air, causing Itachi's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Do you mind moving out of my way? You're blocking the door"

The spiked haired male turned around, gazing up at Itachi, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry," He stepped to the side, walking off their porch heading towards his car, "hey are you coming with us to the beach?"

"No, I have to head to work" He replied, walking down the steps heading towards his own car parked in the driveway. Itachi hated that he had to work so much, plus going to college full-time, wore a lot off of him. He barely had any time to spend with his brother like he use to in the past. The twenty-one year old Uchiha knew that Sasuke was getting older and wouldn't want to do the same things like he did when he was younger. Such as playing cobs and robbers or even wanting him to teach martial arts; Sasuke was very cheerful sweet kid when he was younger. With that thought in his mind Itachi could help but to smiled softly to himself, _"He sure as grown up over the years"_ His mind was probably too focused on Hinata but Itachi knew that somewhere deep within his younger brother's heart he missed hanging out with him.

Obito pouted and began to whine loudly, "You work too much, Itachi. You need to take a personal day and then maybe just skip class one day" His adjusted his goggles, as frown suddenly appearing on his face. "Damn it, what the hell is taking Sasuke so long?" He reached down inside his car, honking his horn angrily, "Hurry the hell up Sasuke! We don't have all day" He shouted out loudly, in the quiet neighborhood.

Itachi shook his head, "Well I'm leaving now, you kids have fun" He smiled, taking into his car. Pulling out the driveway rather hastily, he slowly drove by Obito's car. His eyes slowly turned over towards Obito's as he stared at his cousin seriously, "Obito, I need you to do a favor for me"

"Sure, anything"

"I want you to watch over my brother today while you're out there. He came home yesterday in a very foul mood, apparently Hinata and Gaara are now dating and he isn't taking it too well. I'm afraid he may try to start a fight, after seeing how violent Gaara can be I know Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle him"

Obito stood there in pure shock; this was all news to him. He hadn't known Hinata and Gaara had already started to date, hell today he was going to try and become even _closer_ to Hinata than what they were before. His eyes narrowed his eyes, staring at nothing in particular. Obito knew deep down inside he should be happy for her but it hurts but shockingly it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Realizing that he has yet to give Itachi a reply, he snapped out of his thoughts, "Sure, I can watch over him for you. Besides, between me and you—"He leaned forward on the passenger's side of Itachi's black truck, "I honestly think Sasuke and Gaara are good friends. On two different occasions I have asked both of them what they thought of each other. Surprisingly, they both replied the same way"

Itachi raised his eyebrow up in question, "And what way was that?"

"They both said and I quote, '_That guy is someone who I am jealous of. He is close to the one person who I love. But in a way I admire him for his straight-forward personality, I may see him as my rival but I also see him as a new friend_' and that's what they both said to me. I'm pretty sure that they don't know that they think the same thing about each other. With that sole reason, no matter how jealous and upset Sasuke may be, he wouldn't fight Gaara, the old Sasuke would have" He smirked to himself, "But this Sasuke—he wouldn't do that" He grinned widely.

Itachi sat the thinking over Obito's words. He never thought of it like that before and never even cared enough to bother asking Sasuke what he thought of Gaara. His coal black eyes gazed behind Obito noticing that Sasuke was walking out the house heading towards Obito's car, "Here he comes, you guys have fun" He smiled while his eyes still were locked on his brother. He sat there for awhile before pulling off leaving.

Obito turned around, looking at Sasuke noticing his annoyed facial expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"You were rushing me. Didn't I tell you before you left out the house that I was eating? Geez, I have an idiot for a cousin" He groaned opening the car door, stepping inside.

Obito muttered some inherent words to himself, thinking how rude Sasuke could be but he loved his cousin dearly and would always look after him no matter what. Opening the car door, he sat down in the vinyl seat placing his key into the ignition. Originally, Hinata was suppose to come with him and Sasuke to the beach but he heard from Hidan that he was the one picking up her and Gaara dropping them off at the beach and picking them up.

Out of all the members from his brother's gang, the only one besides his cousin Itachi of course, who he liked, is Hidan. Hidan was a very foul mouth, disrespectful, crude, rude and uncaring male but he proved himself when he started to show an attachment to Hinata. Ever since Hinata was younger, maybe around the age of nine or so, Hidan has been very protective over her, even telling others that the female Hyuga is his younger sister. He is also very close with Itachi, Obito and Sasuke considering them as his own family seeing how Hidan really has no one but the Akatsuki. He sighed to himself as he finally started up the car and pulled off.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata and Gaara held onto their seats like their life depending on it, hearts racing, pounding against their chest in fear. Hinata looked over at the silver haired male sitting in the drivers seat; who was currently looking as calm as ever blasting his loud heavy metal music. Hidan was a fast driver, so fast that she was surprised no cops have caught him and pulled him to the side yet. It didn't help seeing how Hidan owns the worlds fastest car; SSC Ultimate Aero.

Hidan glanced over at Hinata noticing the fear in her eyes, his violet eyes then glanced down noticing how she was holding onto her seat. Looking into his mirror at Gaara, who was sitting in the backseat he noticed that Gaara was pale; almost looking like he was going to pass out any moment now. He reached his hand down towards his radio turning it down, "Want me to slow down?" He asked curiously looking over at Hinata.

"Damn it! Keep you're eyes on the road, idiot. Are you trying to kill us?" Gaara shouted out, clutching onto his chest.

The silver head male was taken back by being yelled causing him to slam his foot down on the break. Both Hinata and Gaara forcefully jerked forward, thanking the heavens that they were both wearing a seat belt of they would have both been flying out the window shield. "You got a fucking problem with my driving, kid?" Hidan snarled.

"Yes, I do. You drive like you're mind isn't on what you're doing. I'm never getting a car with you again!" He retorted back.

Hidan growled lowly, "Why you little—"

"Um, Gaara is right. You were driving too fast Hidan-nii" Hinata finally said after she finally caught hold of her breath. She looked up into Hidan's eyes nervously, she knew that he was infamous for his temper and would lash out at anyone if he were angry. But shockingly the male's furious expression turned into a calm one, once he faced her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Hinata" He replied, giving her one of his rare apologies. Hidan rarely apologies and when he does you knew he honestly meant it. Hinata is one of the few girls that he is actually nice to, most girls he always has a bad habit of referring to them as a 'bitch' or 'whore' but if Hinata is ever near him while he is around another girl he likes to set a good example in front of her by being nice…well the nicest that he can be.

Gaara grunted in the back seat, clearly upset that this guy nearly gave him a heart attack at an early age from driving too fast. He turned his head to the side glancing out the window, his green eyes widened when he realized they finally made it to the beach. He sighed in relief, quickly getting out the car only to realize his knees were weak causing him to quickly fall to the ground.

Hidan chuckled to himself, "Heh, Deidara did that too after he rode in the car with me" He looked back over Hinata; who was wearing a concerned facial expression, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I assume that you two don't want me to come pick you up later" He chuckled as Hinata blushed at his question, "Don't worry I won't. Maybe you can ride back with Obito or whoever else is coming. Have fun at the beach, Hinata-nee" He grinned at her.

Hinata nodded her head stepping out of the car as Hidan quickly sped off; her lavender-grey eyes glanced down at Gaara sadly.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick. Why in the hell does he drive so fast?" He growled to himself, while Hinata helped him up to his feet.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders up, not really sure of how to answer his question. Looking around she could stop Obito, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto off in the far distance, she blushed deeply realizing that none of them had shirts on, "There are the others, come on. Do you need help?" She asked shyly.

The red head turned his head facing her, the color returning back to his face, "I'm fine but thank you anyways" He leaned closer towards her face kissing the corner of her lips. He smirked warmly at her blush that was quickly consuming her face. It didn't take long for them to reach the others, once they did Obito whined about Hinata not coming in a bikini; instead wearing a white short sundress.

In truth, Hinata was wearing one but it was of course under her dress. She had been too nervous to even show it off, she had gotten it a few weeks ago when she went shopping with Ino and TenTen.

"Shut-up, you pervert" Sasuke frowned, his black orbs were closed with his hands across his chest looking rather annoyed. He slowly cracked open his eye glancing over at Hinata, his eyes lingered downwards noticing how she and Gaara were holding hands. It annoyed him to see this but he knew not to say anything seeing how Obito was already giving him the look.

"Are you going to get in the water, little princess?" Kakashi asked trying to null the already awkwardness between everyone. He wasn't surprised to see the couple holding hands and figured that they were mostly an item now; looking at her serene face he could easily tell that she was happy and that's all the matters.

"Um, I might. I haven't really thought much on it yet" She explained shifting side to side, trying her hardest not to stare at his abs. Out of all the males Kakashi seemed to have the most well toned body. But of course she wasn't going to say this out loud. But standing next her was her boyfriend, who was at this very moment taking off his shirt, only to reveal his well toned abs as well. She was starting to feel faint but she knew that she had to hold her composure around him.

Naruto and Obito pointed out towards the body of water, "Let's swim!" They both said at the same time only causing them to look at each other and frown. "Tch, I bet you I can beat you to the water" Obito challenged the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ha, you wish" He turned his face towards Hinata, giving her a thumbs up along with a wink, "Hinata just watch me, I'm going to beat this guy and if I win Obito here has to buy us all ramen" He grinned.

"I don't want ramen. Just because you like ramen doesn't mean everyone else here likes it" Sasuke stated with an annoyed facial expression.

Naruto pouted, folding his arms across his chest looking over back at Hinata, "Hinata likes ramen, don't you Hina-chan?" Hinata just giggled nodding her head causing Naruto to give Sasuke an 'I told you' face. He turned back around to face Obito asking if he were ready.

"If I win you have to strip naked and scream 'I'M FREE' around this entire beach" Obito smirked at Naruto's horrified facial expression, while the other males paled while Hinata blushed a dark red.

"B-But what if a policeman sees me? I'll get in trouble"

Obito shrugged, "Who cares, if you're fast enough you'll get away" He smirked deviously. "Are you that much of a coward that you can't do it?" He knew that would get under Naruto's skin.

"Hn, you're on!"

Kakashi sighed to himself watching the two, "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?" He asked looking around; they all shook their heads with the exception of Hinata who said she'll come along with him.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Gaara eyed Kakashi for a moment; this was the only male who he could trust around Hinata. Sasuke and Obito eyes would always linger her body, well Obito's eyes would seeing this made Gaara realize that the older Uchiha was nothing more than a pervert while Sasuke would always stare at her face, most likely her lips. Naruto on the other hand, well to be truthfully honest, he never looks at her in a romantic way. He may get a bit touchy feely with her a bit too much but the red head knew that Naruto meant no harm by it since he is like that with everyone. "Sure, alright I'll be waiting here" He said, smiling softly at her.

Xxxxxxxx

The walk between Hinata and Kakashi was a silent one until the masked male began talking, "So, enjoying the weather?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for asking such a stupid question.

"It's a tad bit too hot for my taste" She explained with a small pout, not paying attention to where she was going she nearly trip and feel inside a hole that was dug in the sand, most likely by some children who might have been playing there. She expected to fall but a strong arm hold her up. She turned her head to the side seeing Kakashi's black orbs staring into her eyes with concern.

"Are you alright? You have to be more careful little princess" His face was exceptionally close towards hers; he knew that this would be crossing the line considering she has a boyfriend now. He immediately pulled back, helping her to her feet, noticing how her white dress had gotten dirty from the fall.

Hinata looked down at her sundress, pouting at her now dirty dress. "Just great…" She mumbled to herself sadly. She didn't want to walk around with a dirty sundress on; it would look ridiculous if she did. She knew that now she had no other option but take it off. Looking over at the nearest bathroom she groaned realizing that the line was extremely long, "Um Kakashi-sempai, can you do me a favor?"

He raised his eyebrow up in question, "Sure, what is it little princess?"

She shifted nervously in front of him while fiddling with her fingers; a habit she hasn't done in awhile, "Um I want you to cover for me while I t-take off my sundress"

Kakashi stood there gaping down at the shorter female standing next to him. He thought he had heard wrong but when he processed it again what she said he realized that he hadn't heard wrong. His perverted side was starting to surface up but he knew that he needed to control himself. Unable to bring himself to talk he just nodded his head.

"Thank you Kakashi-sempai" She looked around their surrounding area until she spotted a secluded area that was enough room for her to hide behind the large rock that was in that area. "Come this way" She grabbed him by his wrist pulling her along with him. Once they made it towards the area Hinata instructed Kakashi to stand and make sure no one comes.

While standing there all he could think about was the fact Hinata was nearly a few feet away from him taking off her dress. He gulped, as sweat began dribbling down the side of his forehead. He could hear the sound of her removing dress, the blush on his cheeks was growing redder than ever. He was lucky that he had a mask on that covered that blush.

"O-Okay, I'm done. You can turn around now, just please don't laugh at me"

"What would I ever laugh at—"He turned around falling short at his words, his eyes nearly budging out of his eye sockets. Throughout the time he has known Hinata, he was never sure what kind of body she had. The first time he saw her wear something different was at the dance then at the cabin party, judging from those time he could tell that Hinata had a figure different than other girls he had known. But this, this was a sight to see, she put all other girls to shame with the body she had.

There she stood in front of him biting down on her index finger shyly while fidgeting under his gaze, wearing a white bikini top with one cup white while the other one was black; her bikini bottoms were white with black stings holding them together. But what really grabbed his attention was the size of her breast. _"She has to be at least a C cup or a high B cup. Damn…she's so hot" _He thought to himself, his eyes were still glued to her cleavage.

"Ka-Kakashi-sempai!" She shouted in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around her body trying to cover her chest, which didn't help much seeing how the silver haired male was still staring. "You're embarrassing me…" She pouted, her lavender-grey eyes gazed away from him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you think I would laugh at you. With a body like that Gaara is very lucky to be with you, little princess. I think I'm a little jealous" He teased her. He wanted to continue his teasing but knew that he shouldn't because what he wanted to say was really _extreme_ and he had to keep reminding himself that she was with Gaara now.

"Wow, look at that hottie over there"

"I'll sure like to get me a piece of that"

Kakashi could hear guy's whistling at Hinata, staring at her rather lustfully. Looking down at Hinata she noticed how nervous and frightened she seemed to be from the two strangers. He growled lowly to himself, grabbing Hinata pulled her behind him, shielding her body from them. Seeing this, it didn't sit too well with the guys who were trying to check out Hinata as they demanded for Kakashi to move out the way or they will move him themselves. The grey haired male turned his head, looking behind at Hinata, smiling softly at her from behind his mask, "Little princess, I think you should turn around" He paused reaching deep into his pockets pulling out his _itouch_ giving it to her, "Listen to this until I'm done"

Hinata looked down at the device, confused by why he wanted her to listen to it, "B-But Kakashi-"

"Just do it for me princess, and don't forget to turn around for me" He wink at her. Watching Hinata nod her head, plugging her ears up with the earphones as she turned on the music turning around, the male smirked while cracking his knuckles. "Alright boys, how about you two and I have a little fun?"

"Tch, you think you can beat us up?" One of the males snorted in disbelief.

"After we get done kicking your ass, we're taking that girl over there for ourselves" The other one smirked.

Kakashi titled his head from side to side cracking it, "You two don't obviously know who you're dealing with. No one and I mean no one touches _**my**_ little princess. Or looks at her the way you two were looking at her, nothing but lust" A shadow began to be seen covering his eyes, "If you fucking assholes think I'm just going to stand here and let you undress her with your eyes while I'm standing here, you've got another thing coming" He quickly looked up at the two males, his eyes showed nothing but anger.

There was a dark aura surrounding Kakashi, and the two males could sense it. It was a deadly intend, either one of them wanted to fight the male now. Both males immediately ran off, shouting how sorry they were for messing with his girlfriend and it'll never happen again. Once they were gone, Kakashi pouted to himself. _"I was looking forward to kicking their asses" _He thought about their words, sighing sadly to himself, wishing if only she were his girlfriend. He turned around, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, watching as she removed the earphones from her ears.

"Well they're gone little princess, are you okay?"

She smiled lopsided at the male, "Of course I'm okay, nothing physical happened to me" She giggled at the older male. At times Kakashi worried more about her than Neji, she figured if she had Kakashi has a brother it would be twice as bad as having Neji as a brother when it comes to how over-protective they can be.

He chuckled nervously to himself, reaching behind his head rubbing it with his hand, "You're right, I'm sorry little princess. But um I know it's a bikini and that's what most of the girls around this beach are wearing but…" He trailed off gazing around at the other girls walking around. Not one compared to Hinata and how she looked in her swimwear. She was far much more developed than the others so she looked more bustier in the chest area and she had hips which he was sure she had a nice bottom as well. Looking back over at her he continued, "I think you should wear a towel, I don't want any guys harassing you, little princess. I may be forced to kick their ass if they do" He joked with her while winking at her.

Hinata nodded her head, smiling back at him. She was happy that she met Kakashi, he was such a caring guy but deep down she knew that if she weren't ever in love with Sasuke and never met Gaara…she would fall in _love_ with Kakashi. "O-Okay Kakashi-sempai" She smiled at him.

"Until then stay close by my side as we walk towards the drink stand" He placed his arm around her shoulder, feeling her tense up at this gesture. "Don't worry; this will make the guys think you're mine. I'll inform Gaara of what happened so he won't take it in the wrong way. I'm sure he'll understand, right?" He watched her nod her head, her face was as red as a tomato causing him to chuckle.

Deep in the back of his mind he had to hold in all his sexual urges that he was currently feeling as well as trying his hardest not to look down her bikini top. Walking side by side like they were was a pretty convincing idea. No guys had bothered her and they even had gotten complimented on how good they looked together as a couple, which embarrassed the Hyuga greatly trying to explain that Kakashi wasn't his boyfriend. Which was a blow to the heart, but Kakashi ignored their words only saying a polite thank you in return.

Once they got their drinks, the contemplated on rather or not they should sit down at the tables and drink their drinks or go back to where the others were. No matter how much more time he wanted to spend with Hinata alone he knew that he should take her back to her boyfriend. As they were walking they could hear in the distance Naruto shouting out loudly that he was free, "Heh, it appears Naruto lost the race" He chuckled to himself, watching as the guards were trying to catch the blonde.

Hinata didn't even bothering trying to look at her best _male_ friend running _nude _around the beach. If she did she knew that she would have fainted from seeing a naked guy.

Gaara turned his head as did Sasuke when they noticed Hinata in a bikini, their mouths were hanging open. "Wow…" Sasuke breathed out, he quickly turned around to hide his sudden erection, walking off mumbling words that he had to use the bathroom.

The red head, walked towards Hinata, looking down and noticed a beach towel on the ground. He snatched it up and roughly wrapped her body up in the towel, "I don't want any guys staring at you. I didn't know…I mean, your body" He blushed deeply, turning his head away from her to hide his blush. His green orbs gazed over at Kakashi, "Were any guys messing with her?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "A couple of guys were trying to talk to her but I scared them away" He exclaimed to him, not bothering to tell him the part how he told the guys that Hinata was basically his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sempai" He replied, holding Hinata closer towards him, "Come with me, I want to talk to you in private" Pulling Hinata along with him leaving Kakashi alone.

As soon as the couple left Naruto was seen hiding behind a brick wall, "Pssh, Kakashi over here" The silver haired male turned his head to see Naruto peeking his head from behind the grey brick wall, while holding a blown up air float covering his lower areas. "Please pass me my swimming trunks. I've already had people pointing and laughing at me while girls are staring at me down _there_" He blushed and gazed off to the side, "Not that I mind that part, but please I don't like this humiliation, it's very embarrassing" He stated, turning redder to prove his point.

Kakashi waved him off, mumbling to himself "Yeah, yeah, I'll get your swimming trunks for you" He walked over towards the spot where there items were, ruffling through the towels and clothes he spotted Naruto's black and orange swim trucks. Kneeling down he grabbed the article of clothing, standing back up straight he walked over throwing him the shorts, "Here, I'd wear a hat if I were you so you won't be spotted by the officials after that stunt you made. There's no doubt they are looking for you right now" He stated in a bored tone. His half-lidded eyes gazed behind him noticing in the far distance they were in fact looking for Naruto still.

Naruto quickly caught shorts and put them on stumbling over his legs trying to put them into the legs of the shorts until they were finally on correctly. He spotted Sasuke's baseball cap sitting in the recliner chair, he snatched it up placing the cap on his head backwards. "Heh, now they'll never find me. Unless, Obito snitches on me" He pauses and glances around, "Hey didn't you go off with Hinata? Where is she?"

"She's with Gaara; he wanted to talk to her. And Sasuke went to the bathroom to um _relieve_ himself after seeing Hinata in a bikini" He muttered hoping Naruto would get the meaning behind his words, seeing how he shuttered he knew right then and there he understood.

"Sasuke may not look it but he's a pervert alright, there have been plenty of times I caught him trying to touch Hinata in certain places, in the past when we were younger" He sighed to himself, shaking his head thinking about his best friend. Sasuke the Uchiha had always been caring towards Hinata; he had a habit of always holding her arms towards him with his arm draped over her shoulder. It used to always annoy him how close he would always be near Hinata seeing how he once held feelings for her back then.

Kakashi watched Naruto's expression, he could tell that he was remising about his past with the two. He didn't really know them personally when they were younger but he has seen them both around, it wasn't until high school that he befriended the three. More so with Hinata than the two males since after all, he has always seen her as the princess he wanted to protect.

Xxxxxxxx

The walk between Gaara and Hinata was long; it appeared that the red haired male was taking her to a more private area. They walked across the sandy beach hand in hand; his olive colored eyes gazed over at Hinata. She was humming softly in the most beautiful sweet tone, it was like music to his ears, and it was relaxing not only his body but his mind as well. He looked away from her coming to a stop, grabbing both of her hands, "I wanted to have some alone time with my girlfriend" He leaned forward kissing her on her forehead.

Hinata let out a small giggle at the feel of his lips against her forehead. "So, Gaara is kidnapping me?" She continued to giggle causing him to smile warmly down at her cute expression. She shyly stepped closer the male, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned forward resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Gaara, I really, really like you" She whispered softly, surprised at her own courage for being so opened with him.

Resting his chin on top of her head, he rested his forearms on her shoulders. He was enjoying his time with her; she was the perfect girl for him. Gaara would do anything for Hinata just to put a smile on his face. Although he had a violent temper, he tends to mellow out whenever he was near her. "I really like you too" Pressing his lips on the top of her head.

He was happy to be able to refer to her as his girlfriend. She was something special to him, someone who he would do anything for because he loved her. Pulling away from her, he gazed off into the distance at the waves in the far distance. "Be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Gaara" She smiled softly at him, Gaara was always worrying over her. It was very cute how he could be whenever it came to her; her lavender-grey eyes watched him walk off to the building that wasn't too far away from them.

Xxxxxxxx

You could easily tell that Gaara was trying to hurry back to Hinata; he was walking rather quickly towards the bathroom but was suddenly pushed to the ground by some force that collided into him. His facial expression contorted into one that would resemble annoyance and anger. He quickly turned around to get ready to snap at the person who ran into him but before had a chance to say anything he was face to face with other female's face staring into his bright green eyes.

"Gaara, is that really you?" She wasn't much taller than him from what he could tell. She had short brown hair, black eyes that would resemble the Uchiha's eyes, wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit.

Gaara backed away from her, trying to figure out who this girl could be. It wasn't until a mere three seconds later when he finally realized who she was. Mitsuri, a girl from his old high school who held a huge crush on him, she had a personality some-what similar to Hinata's from what he could remember. He never spoke much to her, only a few words every now and then. Judging from the look in her eyes, she still held deep feelings for him.

He stood up from the sand, not bothering to help her up as well, his green eyes pierced into her eyes, "Yes, it's me. You're Mitsuri, right?" He asked in a very dry tone.

The dark coffee haired female stood to her feet nodding her head happily, "Oh you do remember me! For a second there I thought you wouldn't. It's so good to see you again, Gaara" She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Her heart was beating against her chest realizing that Gaara had no shirt one.

Gaara frowned to himself, pushing her away from him roughly, "Don't touch me" He glowed at her.

Mitsuri pouted to herself, folding her arms across her chest, "I see you're still the same when it comes to that. It shocks me that you are even here at the beach. Back in school you were always so antisocial" She stated, while gazing him up and down. Noticing that he wasn't saying anything she sighed to herself, "So why are you at the beach?"

"I'm here with friends" He replied, he really didn't want to talk to her seeing how she was one of his fan-girls from the past. But unlike the others she was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. In some way he did respect that about her. He brought his hand towards the back of his neck, rubbing it softly, "So you still go to Sand Valley High?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes, of course. It sucks that you had to leave though…" She trailed off narrowing her eyes, looking off to the side, "But what do you think about your new school?"

He thought about Sasuke, Naruto and Obito and last but not least Hinata. He had met good friends while being there, even had fallen in love. "I like it" A blush had risen to his cheeks which Mitsuri had noticed right away but she decided not to mention anything about it.

"Look, it was nice seeing you again but I have to get—"

"Gaara, before you go can I tell you something?" She watched him shrug his shoulders indicating that he was listening to whatever it was that she wanted to say to him. Inhaling a deep breath she clasped her hands in front of her, looking directly in his eyes with a determined facial expression as she parted her lips. "Gaara, I like you" She then without thinking any second thoughts leaned forward puckering her lips trying to kiss the red head.

Gaara twisted up his expression from one of shock to horror in a matter of seconds. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her away from him, "I have a girlfriend" He spoke firmly to her, "And I would never betray her"

Her eyes widened in pure shock, clearly she was taken back by these facts. The Gaara she remembered wouldn't dare get a girlfriend; he was so different from any other boy back then. He was always the one who was rude to everyone including girls, he would strike fear into anyone with just one look and now he has a girlfriend. It was all just too much to take in, "This is really a shock, and I wouldn't have pegged you for even getting a girlfriend…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowed in sadness.

"She's here; I should be getting back to her now. I don't want to leave her alone by herself for too long" He stated, his eyes gazed off behind him noticing that she was sitting down on the sand, still waiting for him. He smiled softly to himself, she looked so serene and beautiful just sitting there like that, and it was almost like a painted portrait.

Mitsuri eyes followed his, noticing that he was staring at a dark blue haired female. She couldn't see her face only her side profile, she appeared to have fair skin but that's about all she noticed. Turning her head away from the female she looked back over at Gaara, _"He's still looking at her, she must be really important to him" _She pouted in jealously. She almost wanted to go meet her in person but the crimson haired male appeared to be getting very impatient. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll let you get back to your girlfriend" She smiled sadly at him.

He noticed the sadness but within all honesty he wasn't going to console her, nor was he going to say that he was sorry for breaking her heart. Gaara didn't care about Mitsuri not one bit, the only female he cared about is Hinata. He briskly turned away from her, heading back towards the Hyuga but as he was walking he could feel Mitsuri's eyes on his back. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, he began walking faster in hopes that she'll lose him within the congested area.

Finally making it back towards his lovely girlfriend, he sat down directly behind her with his legs on either sides of her body, pulling her against his chest. Gaara couldn't help but to notice how she was trying to remove herself from him, "Relax, it's just me"

His hot breath was against her ear along with his lips grazing the rim of her ear. She blushed deeply at the public display of affection; his arms were securely wrapped around her mid-section, holding her tightly within his arms. Hinata was nervous in the beginning but she slowly loosened up and laid her head back gently and slowly on his shoulder.

"We have to come here again, but when the sun is setting, just me and you, not the rest of the idiots. I don't think I would be able to bear seeing a naked Naruto anymore" He frowned in displeasure of the horrific memory.

"Heh, I don't think anyone wants to see that anymore, not even Naru-chan himself" She giggled lightly. The moment between them was very sweet; anyone who was to walk past the couple could tell they were a loving couple. She felt so relax and calm whenever she was near him, like she could say or do anything. There were still some moments when she would be nervous but she knew Gaara wouldn't be rough with her or even try to scare her.

"Are you still staying over to Naruto's this summer?"

"I would want to; Naruto gets so lonely when his father lives out of the country. He always has the choice of going along with Minato-san but Naruto always chooses to stay here because he likes being near Sasu-chan and I" She replied, running the sand through her hands with a soft smile on her face. "But besides that, my father…he left us awhile ago and hasn't been back. Neji-nii told me that we have to find jobs this summer to be able to pay for food. Our sister is currently living with our mother since she could support Hanabi more than Neji and I could"

"Why did your father leave?"

Hinata tensed in his arms, shrugging her shoulders up, "I'm not really sure why he left. Neji-nii seems convinced that he isn't coming back ever"

"Well what do you think?"

"I think…" She paused briefly, "I agree" She replied back honestly. She did care greatly about her father but she wouldn't be too surprised if he did leave and never came back. It was always work to him and nothing more. He was rarely even home for the holidays or for any one of his children's birthdays.

Gaara could hear it in her voice that she was hurting inside. He wasn't one who was very close to his father but from the looks of things she was more distance with her father than he was with his. He held her tighter, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, reassuring her that whatever happens he would be there for her. Feeling her relax in his arms he smiled to himself, "Want to head back now?"

"Sure, we can head back now"

Pausing briefly she felt Gaara tilted her head up towards him as he kissed her softly on her plush lips. Kissing her was something he could do all day if he wanted to. The kissing was taking a turn into something much more passionate when he switch their positions, laying her gently down on her back onto the sand as he crawled on top of her. He towel that was wrapped securely around her body was beginning to loosen. His green eyes stared into her lavender-grey eyes, "So beautiful" He whispers against her lips, ignoring their surroundings since they were pretty much in a secluded area. Both of their eyes closed as their lips closed in on one another.

Xxxxxxxx

Obito frowned to himself, tapping his bare foot against the sand, "Where in the hell are those two? It's getting dark out and I'm ready to leave" The Uchiha whined. They had been waiting practically an hour for Hinata and Gaara to return. They looked everywhere for the two but couldn't seem to spot them, Kakashi and Naruto were the only two who figured the couple probably wanted to be alone and left somewhere to a more _private_ area.

"All I know is if those two are doing something naughty, I'm kicking Gaara's ass!" Obito exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air, breathing very heavily while fire was seen within the depths of his eyes.

Sasuke merely shook his head, although he felt the same way as Obito at the moment, he wasn't going to show it. He folded his arms across his chest, narrowed his eyes looking to the right when he spotted Gaara and Hinata walking side by side, heading their way. He was a bit thankful she was wearing a towel around her, if he had one more look at his developed friend's body he would lose it. The younger Uchiha jabbed Naruto on his arm with his elbow, pointing his head to the side. "There they are coming this way" He spoke lowly, his black eyes never removing from Hinata's form.

The males turned their heads all noticing that they were in fact coming back. Kakashi raised his eyebrow up in question at the couple, Hinata's hair was in a complete in disarray while Gaara looked mildly embarrassed but he had a look of achievement in his eyes. He didn't know what the two were doing but they both looked rather flushed, whatever it was the silver haired male knew it must have been _intimate_.

"What were you two doing? We have been waiting for nearly a freaking hour for you two!" Obito shouted out loudly, mainly looking at the red head as he spoke.

"It's none of your business what we were doing. It's private anyways" He stated wrapping his arms around Hinata's shoulder. "So who is taking us home?" He asked while looking at Obito and then Kakashi.

"Kakashi came in a motorcycle, and Sasuke is going over to Naruto's place. I think you live closer to Naruto," He then paused looking over at Hinata, "Neji wanted to speak with you so it's best if you go home, he's waiting for you as we speak. So Kakashi you take her home and I'll deal with Gaara" He spoke, walking over towards the red head, wrapping his arm around his neck while ruffling his hair. Something he tends to do just to annoy the younger teen. He may be jealous of Gaara but he is like a younger brother to him.

"Let go of me" He growled lowly.

"Ha-ha, never, now say goodbye to your girlfriend" He then let go of Gaara motioning for Sasuke and Naruto to follow him, while shouting over his shoulder that he'll be waiting in the car.

Kakashi watched the two exchanging their 'see you later' to each other until Gaara walk off following Obito. Once he was out of sight, he looked back over at Hinata smiling softly from behind his mask, "Come on let's get you home little princess" He winked at her. "Oh, here are you're um clothes" He quickly gave them to her before turning around; "I'll be waiting by my bike" He blushed deeply as did she.

They both knew what he had seen before he gave her clothes back, because they were neatly folded in a stack. There lying right on top were her purple laced bra and panties; she could have died right there on the spot. She quickly rushed into the nearest restroom to change into her sundress.

Xxxxxxxx

The ride back to Naruto's place wasn't a silent one like both Sasuke and Gaara would have wanted. Obito and Naruto talked _loudly_ the whole way to his house. Sasuke had been surprised after finding out that Gaara plans on spending the summer over to the blonde's house, it was something normally Hinata, Naruto and he does but with adding someone new to it…he figured it would be difference.

Once they arrived at the large mansion, Obito left saying that he had to hurry to get back home to help stop a fight between Aishido and Tobi. Sasuke could only imagine how that fight was going out. Tobi wasn't one who displayed his strength very often, so many thought that he wasn't strong at all, someone who just shields himself behind Madara. A smirked made its way to his face, _"I sure would like to have seen that fight. It's probably going to cost Aishido since he is a rookie amongst the gang" _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's voice.

""I'm going to check just my father's messages, you guys can um just do whatever" He chuckled nervous as he disappeared behind the large corridors.

Both males shifted awkwardly, neither one of them really knowing what to say to one another. Both wanted to say something about Hinata but for some strange reason they felt as if they shouldn't, but Gaara pushed it aside and began speaking, "Do you still love Hinata?"

"Yes, I know that I have messed up a lot" He balled up his fist looking down at the marble floors, "If I hadn't been so stupid as to let some girl get in between us, there wouldn't have been any drift between us. It would have been just like the past, Naruto and I we were the only ones who were close with her. I never realized how much she meet to me until you showed up. I felt jealous; I know it's a cliché thing. Guy is best friends with a girl who loves him but the guy is so oblivious to that fact that he can't see it. It isn't until a new guy shows up and takes interest in this girl that he himself realizes that he loves his best friend" He sighs sadly to himself, lifting his head up to gaze over at Gaara.

"Hinata is a very special girl to me; I think I have always loved her even when we were just kids. I always felt an urge to protect her and would grow jealous whenever Naruto would get too close to her" He paused, reminiscing about a moment that was ruined by Itachi, "I almost kissed her once. We were going to practice our first kiss together but my stupid brother came in yelling at us. That was pretty embarrassing" He stated while chuckling.

Gaara hadn't spoken a single word as Sasuke was talking to him; he could hear it within his voice that he truly loved Hinata. He hated being in competition with him over Hinata, apart of him felt sorry for Sasuke. Dating Sakura, who was anything but nice to Hinata, then had the audacity to blackmail Naruto then turn around and cheated on him with Aishido— who attempted to rape Hinata— this guy has had it rough in his books. But there was nothing he could do to help. Hinata was now _his_ girlfriend.

"Maybe if you haven't been so stupid and left Hinata behind for Sakura, who knows you could have been in my place right now" He shrugged his shoulders up uncaringly.

"Hn, maybe you're right" He looked away from Gaara, _"Just because you're with her doesn't mean I'm going to give up"_ He thought to himself as they both decided to walk around the house until Naruto came looking for them.

Xxxxxxxx

When Kakashi brought her home, she noticed how he stood in front of her like he wanted to say something but was holding back. Before she even had a chance to say anything Neji opened the door, his facial expression looked deadly. Seeing this made not only Hinata worry but Kakashi as well.

"What's the matter?" The masked male asked in concern.

Neji stared at Kakashi for awhile, wondering if he should say anything to him. He was a close friend and easy to talk to whenever Shikamaru, TenTen or Lee weren't around. He sighed angrily to himself stepping to the side allowing them both to come inside. He led them down the hallway towards Hiashi's office, opening the door he walked towards the desk standing in front of the answer machine. He said nothing as he pressed the play button, folding his arms across his chest while his eyes were shown to be closed.

_You have one saved message. Message one, Friday, 12:28pm:_

_I'm sure you three are wondering where I am and why I haven't come home yet. But I have very important business to handle here in the States, bringing you three along would have just been more baggage on my hands. I'm sending in a large sum of money that should be able to get you three through the rest of this summer including half of your next semester. After that money if gone, I'm not sure what you will do, but whatever you may do it's not up to me anymore. I'm not coming back…not ever, I'm starting a new life here and it will be best if you three weren't apart of it. Neji, you're the man of the house now, please take care of your sisters. I'm sure you'll do much better at taking care of them than I did. Goodbye…_

_You have no new messages_

Hinata stood there not knowing what to say or how to react. Her father left them and was starting a new life without them being apart of it. Her eyes gazed over at Neji; he appeared to be taking it harder than her, as he roughly yanked up phone pulling the cord out the wall as he threw it across the room. The phone shattered into pieces as it hit the floor, "Damn fucking bastard! He never once gave a shit about us; he just proved that by leaving us here without a care" He shouted out in pure angry, venom was lacing his tone as tears were falling down his cheeks. He seemed unable to hold them back, trying his hardest to keep up his appearance in front of both his sister and his friend but he couldn't hold them back.

Kakashi's eyes softened at the scene unfold in front of him. He didn't know what it felt to have a parent just walk out and leave like that. Sure, his father was a single parent but only because he is now a widow. In Neji and Hinata's case, their father had custody of all three children once the divorce was settled between Hiashi and his wife. His wife rarely came to visit them, from what Neji had told him once but stated how his mother was a better parent than Hiashi would ever be. She mainly came around for holidays, birthdays or if they wanted to see her.

Since she wasn't around much, Hiashi was the one they depended on but he let them down a lot. Neji was already much more of a parent despite him being the son, often at times Neji would ask TenTen to come over to baby-sit Hanabi if both he and Hinata had something to do. Kakashi could tell he had his hands tied down.

"I just hate him so much; he's the worst father…" Neji sniffed, covering his eyes with his forearm, not wanting Kakashi to see him crying. This was a very vulnerable side of the male Hyuga that no one has ever seen aside from Hinata. He even tries to keep up his appearance when he is around Hanabi because he doesn't want his youngest sister thinking she has a weak older brother. Neji often has breakdowns whenever Hiashi does something like this and it's always been Hinata who comforts him. But this time it was final, he wasn't_ ever_ coming back.

Hinata walked towards her brother, wrapping her arms around his shoulders letting his rest his forehead on her shoulder as he cried silently against her. The female turned back to look at Kakashi, "I really need to be with my brother right now. Thank you for bringing me home, Kakashi-sempai"

"Yeah, it's no problem" His black eyes remained on Neji, he never seen him like this. He wanted to help so badly but know what he could do to help. He figured Hinata would know better than anyone else, he had to respect what she wanted and leave those two by themselves to sort things out. "I'll call you later, okay little princess?"

"Mhm, talk to you then" She said softly back to him, as she rubbed Neji's back gently. She waited until she could hear Kakashi's foot steps walk out the house and close the door until she began talking. "Neji-nii, father was once a good man but…things changed him into what he is now. I doubt that he hates us, deep within his heart he does love and care about us" She held onto him tighter, "But you have Hanabi and I and we aren't going anywhere and either is mother" She reassured him.

He smiled to himself, Hinata was a very caring sister, and this is why he loved her so much. A groan then escaped his lips as he slowly lifted his head from her shoulder, "You don't think Kakashi will tell anyone that he saw me crying, do you?" He asked with narrowed eyes, slightly embarrassed. Once the tears appeared he couldn't stop them even if his friend was in the room, he tried and tried but he couldn't.

Hinata smiled brightly at him, "I highly doubt Kakashi or any of your friends would do something like that. Despite that he is older than us, Kakashi really respects you. He was just as concerned for you as I was. I could tell it from the look in his eyes" She replied to him.

He nodded his head, removing himself from her arms. "Thanks Hinata, you're a good sister" He smiled brightly at her. But in the back of his mind he was wondering what they would do once the money their father was sending was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I'm sure some of you are wondering what happened between Gaara and Hinata at the beach that had them looking for flustered when they arrived back. Well I will explain what happened in the next chapter. I had planned to in this chapter, showing it in a flashback but I had gotten carried off with other scenes, that I hadn't added it in. But rest assure, that it will be in the next chapter, in a rather long flashback xD**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll be updating the next chapter soon. Thank you for all of your support so far n.n**

**Also there is my new poll on my page, please be sure to check it out.**


	25. Twenty Four

**ImCutePoison: **Mitsuri may or may not have a steady role in this story. She was originally just going to show up at the beach scene and that's it but I ended up adding her in this chapter as well. But if I do decide to place her into the story she may just be a supporting character that shows up every once in awhile, like Aishido, Hidan and etc. Or I could have her become a new student when they go back to school o.o! I didn't think about that lol But we'll see xD

**blackrose777: **Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. xD

**cheh**: Hinata won the poll in the Naruto data book? Woo! Go Hinata xD I didn't know that. Thanks for informing me about it lol. Well you get to see what happened between the two in this chapter n.n xD

**ppeach2: **Thank you for your review. Hiashi did mainly leave because of that reason and another reason. I may go deeper into his side for the next chapter. But I'm not entirely sure because his character wasn't really important for this story but if anyone is interested to see what is going on with Hiashi for a brief moment then I will eventually add him in a future chapter.

**Mikohoshina: **xDD Yes it is. I always want Kakashi to be seen with his mask on. But I do plan on having him take off his mask soon. lol

**yumilady132: **Nothing to be sorry about. So don't worry about it, it will end that way. I've made up my mind as to what I'm going to do xD

**elijbtl: **I think a lot of people are curious about that xD And you're grammar was fine so don't worry about it. Thanks for your review n.n

**Gaara-Loves-Cookies1994: **Yes, I wanted to show a very emotional side to Neji that hasn't been seen. To show the pain and anger that he has been holding in due to his father. 

**Winterkaguya: **And she returns :0 xDD Thanks for your review. Now to address it, it's okay for the long absence, everyone gets busy in their life xD I know I have been, which is the reason why I have been updating slowly lately Dx Hinata is very happy with Gaara, and to be honest at this moment all she sees is him. She used to love Sasuke just as much as she loves Gaara but lately her feelings for Sasuke are starting to vanish slowly. They are still there but it's not as strong as it used to be, which will make it harder for Sasuke to win her over. Most of the people haven't forgiven Aishido but felt that they should move on from what happened, but everyone is still very cautious whenever he is around. Lol, a invitation to their wedding would be really funny. That would basically be a slap in a face to Sasuke. Haha, you know what. You actually gave me an idea o.o! I might used that for the alternate ending xD It's okay to be mean when it comes to him, he does deserve it xD Actually more so Naruto than Sasuke, since Naruto was the one who actually said mean things to her while Sasuke merely just used to sit there and say nothing. But I guess it would hurt more coming from the person you love verses the person you view as your brother. Haishi is very cruel for what he had done. I sort of made him like the bad guy of the story o.o with what I did. But he will get what's coming to him. Trust me when I say that. Thank you for your advice, I will try to minimize it and keep it more of a mystery. No, no, I don't mind you're comments. Just as long as they aren't flames xD They are fine by me lol. I'll try to work on the story a bit more to make the story flow so that you won't lose interest in it and no one else.

**JaychAn: **Thank you for your review n.n I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that you enjoy this one. It's not as good u.u sorry about that but the next one will be better. I promise. xD

**DeathbyInk: **Kakashi and Hinata will end up together in one of the alternate endings xD And he will confess to her that he loves her on the very last chapter. I might end up doing a one-shot of that couple after this story if finished. Or maybe a one-shot with all the pairings o.o; xD

**Saki-Hime**: Thank you for your chapter and you're response to my question xD I've decided what I am going to do now though n.n

**Hinakunoichi: **Lol! That's what I forgot to add in, is how he found the inflatable tube. I had gotten so carried away with that scene that I forgot to add it in lol. But thanks for your review.

**ProjXPsyClone: **Yes, he did leave them for good. Originally to be honest I wasn't going to do that, I was just going to make him leave for six months and come back like nothing happened but well I made him leave for good. But thank you very much for your review n.n

**Sandra: **She was never close with Gaara in the past. She was merely someone who liked him a lot back at his old high school and he viewed her just as he viewed the other girls, annoying. But she was someone that he could tolerate but he never liked her and tried to avoid her as much as possible. Thanks for your review n.n

**Winter Ink: **Thank you very much for your review. So far there will be more Gaara and Hinata but well you'll see xDD

**Well I just wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to continue ending the original ending with Sasuke and Hinata. For those who wanted to see Gaara and Hinata as the ending please do not worry because everyone will get to see their Hinata being paired off with their favorite guy in the alternate endings. **

**Seeing how this is chapter twenty-four we only have six more chapters before this story is completed. But just to let you know in advance, when I upload the very last chapter I will also be uploading all of the alternate endings as well. So I would advise to read the last chapter as well as the alternate ending of who you **_**really**_** wanted to see her end up with. **

**The alternate endings will be in this order, after the last chapters:**

**Gaara x Hinata**

**Kakashi x Hinata**

**Obito x Hinata**

**And if you have any request for an alternate ending please let me know but sending it in a PM or telling me in a review. And by request I mean another pairing you would like to see for an alternate ending. The choices will be Naruto, Shikamaru, Hidan, Itachi or anyone else from the Akatsuki that was in the story. **

**So please R&R, **

**Just a little warning, this chapter isn't all that good in my option. I might revise it but well you'll see my authors note at the end of this chapter. Just tell me what you think and I'll do it. After all, I'm typing this story for not only myself but for you guys, the readers. I always want to give my readers what they would like to read n.n**

Xxxxxxxx

Neji sat on the edge of his bed, glaring down at his crème colored carpet. He still couldn't get over the fact that his father, no, _their_ father just left them alone. The seventeen year old male knew that day would come, when Hiashi would leave only to never return. Growing up, he knew that the hate he has for his father would only grow deeper and deeper. He narrowed his eyes in thought, _"Damn bastard, I hope he goes through hell wherever he is right now" _He bit the tip of his tongue, trying to rid all the thoughts he had of his father.

As of now, he didn't really know where he and Hinata were going to go after the money is gone. He knew that their father wasn't going to send anymore money after the money is all used. And living with their mother was already out of the question, she barely had any room for Hanabi as it is. The Hyuga woman only had a two bedroom apartment with one bathroom. He could only imagine how it would be in the mornings getting ready, only to find his sisters were taking hours in the bathroom. Doing whatever girls do in there that makes them be in the bathroom for nearly two hours.

The only option he had left was saving money for an apartment for him and Hinata, while Hanabi stayed with their mother. But even that was very slim of happening, trying to find a good stable job at the age of seventeen to rent an apartment was very unlikely.

"Neji-nii"

He looked up towards his doorway noticing Hinata standing near the doorframe, wearing a very concerned facial expression. He couldn't help but to smile at how caring Hinata could be towards not only him but towards everyone else. It paid off to have such a good-hearted sister; she was always there when he needed her the most. But having an innocent sister wasn't all rainbows and sunshine when you had guys, like Obito, staring at her in the most lustful way. Neji was known to be on the bit of the protective side whenever it came to his sisters, especially Hinata. The girl was so dense and oblivious, she wouldn't know if a guy was checking her out if someone hit her in the head with a rock. Neji had the hawk eyes whenever an opposite sex approached his kind sister. After all she meant the world to him and he didn't want anything to ever happen to her.

"Yes, is there something you need?" He asked calmly. She looked as if she wanted to come in, so he waved his hand motioning for her to come forward. As she did she stepped inside the room, taking a seat down next to Neji on the edge of his bed. Placing her hands on her lap she gazed over at him, smiling sadly at him.

"How are you feeling? Out of all of us, you seemed to take it the hardest" She gently placed her hand on his shoulders, her eyes filled with concern.

Neji shook his head, letting out a strained sigh. "I'm still angry with him and will probably always hold hostility against him for leaving us like this but," He turned to face her, staring into her lilac eyes. "I have to push all thoughts about him to the side. Mainly because I have to provide for us now" He stood up from the bed, causing Hinata's hand to fall from his shoulder.

Walking over towards his window, he stared outside noticing that it was raining. _"So much for going out today"_ He thought to himself with a sigh, turning around he faced his sister wearing a lopsided smile. "Do you want to order in some pizza and go rent a movie?"

Hinata nodded her head, spending time with Neji growing up had always been fun and it has been awhile she they have had quality time together.

Neji grabbed his car keys, walking out of his bedroom leaving Hinata to trail along behind him. The DVD rental place wasn't too far away from where they lived, while the closest pizza place was miles away. Although driving there wouldn't be too hard, Neji just didn't want to be out in the rain for very long. As the siblings made their way to the front door, Hinata grabbed the umbrella while Neji opened the door revealing someone he hadn't expected to see.

A male with long dark brown hair, white eyes very similar to theirs, wearing a long tan colored trench coat with a white buttoned up shirt underneath with a pair of black slacks on. At first glance you would have thought it was Hiashi but with the calm and peaceful look on his face both siblings automatically knew who it was.

"Uncle Hizashi" Neji breathed out in pure shock.

The older male smiled softly at the two, "I know it's a rare visit but my I please come in?" Watching Neji nod his head slowly, stepping to the side allowing his uncle to walk through the door. Silence engulfed the area as Hizashi looked around the house; either Neji or Hinata knew why he was here. Their uncle rarely ever came to visit them, the only time they every heard from during the holidays or birthdays. But a visit like this was a _rare_ treat.

The Hyuga siblings followed their uncle into the sitting area in the back of the house, basically the inside patio. Neji and Hinata took a seat down on the loveseat while Hizashi took a seat in the chair that was sitting straight across from the two. "Where is Hanabi?" He asked curiously.

"She's over to our mother's house. I'm quite sure you already know what our father did" Neji spoke, his eyes narrowed off to the side. Thoughts began to rise within his mind, if his uncle is here it only has to mean that he knew about Hiashi's departure.

Hizashi nodded his head, his own monochrome eyes narrowed, "I had a little talk with Hiashi this morning. He called to inform me of what has taken place" He sighed softly to himself. He couldn't believe that his oldest twin had the audacity to leave his children like this. What really upset him was the fact he left them for a woman. Apparently this so called woman didn't like children and Hiashi wanted to start a new life with her so badly that he left his children for her and went to America.

Shaking his head, trying to rid thoughts of the male Hyuga, "Well I have come over today to tell you that I would like for you three to come live with me. From my understanding, Hiashi is sending over a large sum of money for you to survive on until it runs out. I want you to keep that money for yourselves; from now on I'll be taking care of you"

Neji and Hinata gazed at each other before looking back over at their uncle. Neji could have cried if he wanted to but held in his emotions for the sake of trying to keep up with his appearance. After all, he already cried in front of Kakashi, which was very embarrassing for the Hyuga. Hizashi Hyuga, in his own opinion had always been more of a father to him than his own father. For him to open up his home to him and his sisters he couldn't be any happier. Hizashi was married but a few years back his wife had died of a kidney failure, leaving only him and his son Ko.

"Come t-to live with you?" Hinata asked, her eyes widened in pure shock. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Yes, your mother wouldn't have any room for all three of you to stay at her place. From my understanding, she only has a two bedroom apartment. I have enough room for all of you, especially since Ko is staying in the dorms at his college. There is more than enough room over to my house" He explained to the two. "So, what do you say? Do you want to come live with your Uncle Hizashi?" He smiled warmly at his niece and nephew.

Neji parted his lips, "I'm sure I speak for both Hinata and I when I say we'll love to" The long dark brown haired male smiled brightly.

Xxxxxxxx

The scarlet haired male stared up at his ceiling, stretching his arm up his the air staring at his hand with a blush on his cheeks. Green eyes were slowly closing, letting his mind drift off to what transpired between him and Hinata at the beach.

_Flashback~_

_Their bodies were entangled in the grainy sand, sharing a passionate kiss with one another. Her towel that was once wrapped around her body had now been discarded lying under her body. His hand traveled down the valley of her breast down her stomach and soon at the rim of her bikini bottoms. His emerald eyes were half-lid, in the depths of his eyes nothing was seen but love, passion and lust for the girl underneath him. "You are the most elegant girl that I have ever laid eyes on. Your eyes are so unique, they pull me in to the point I find myself unable to look away" _

_Hinata looked up at him, breathing softly as her cheeks reddened at the closeness of Gaara and where his hand was laying. She never felt so attracted to someone like she is with Gaara. He held a special place in her heart, always so caring and loving towards her. She smiled warmly up at him, lifting her hand, she caressed his cheek softly, "Gaara…" _

_He returned the smile, his index finger tracing the skin just above her most private area. The red head lifted up his head, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, noticing that no one was around them. Looking back down at the one he calls 'mai bara' his eyes searched hers; trying to find any type hesitation but he found nothing. He slowly slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms, noticing she was very smooth down there almost as if she had gotten waxed. "Were you always this smooth down here, Hinata?" He whispered, leaning down nipping on her ear lope, his finger traced down the lips of her sheath. _

_She let out a gasp, not expecting him to touch her with his bare hand in that area. Blushing deeply from the question he asked, turning her head off to the side choosing not to answer his question. She hadn't always been hairless down there but wanted to be waxed enable for her to wear the bikini. Giving herself the wax had been embarrassing and very, very painful. _

_Gaara smirked against her ear, "I'm guessing that's a no" He licked the rim of her ear gently as his slid his finger into her lips. The heat the emitting from her mid-section, he could feel it. She wanted him, he could tell just by the warmth coming from her. Lifting his head up, he looked down at her face. Her head was turned to the side, most likely trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Look at me" She slowly turned her head to look up at him, "There is something I want to do, with you that is…" He trailed off leaning back down whispering into her ear. _

_Her eyes widened, her face turning a crimson red color as her mouth formed an 'o' shape. What he wanted to do with her wasn't exactly sex but it was very intimate and a step further than what she ever would have thought she would go. She watched as he leaned away from her, propping himself up with his right hand, staring down into her eyes. Almost as if he was waiting for her approval. She didn't know how to respond to what he wanted but apart of her wanted to experience this semi-intimate moment with her boyfriend. _

"_What if someone sees…?" _

"_No one will see us, we are pretty much on the secluded area of the beach" He responded back to her, his finger had not yet removed itself from her most private area. Waiting for a response from her, he slowly began to rub her bud in a circular motion with the tip of his index finger. _

"_Ahh" _

_Her body was responding well to his actions but he knew that he shouldn't take things too far but __**far **__enough. Feeling himself harden wasn't helping the situation but he patiently waited for her answer. Once he felt her thrust her hips up, his jaded eyes looked down at her, watching her nod her head slowly. _

_Untying the strings to her bottoms, she felt a cool breeze brush against her bare skin. She felt exposed to his vision, so she tried covering herself but he grabbed onto her wrist stopping her. "Don't, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you're nervous. I am too but you have to realize that I wouldn't hurt you. Not ever." He leaned downwards; his tongue slowly crept out of his mouth as he licked a trail up her neck. His saliva was seen on her neck from the wetness on his tongue. His lips were pressed against her neck, removing his hand away from her area as he pressed himself against her. _

_All Hinata could feel was something very hard pressed against her vagina. Her eyes widened at the unusual but pleasurable feeling. The red head placed his left hand on her waist while continuing his menstruations on her neck, he could feel himself hardening. It was becoming painful; he just wanted to thrust himself inside her but knew that he shouldn't take it that far. _

_Slowly rocking his hips against her, he let out a low grunt. The pleasure was overwhelming him, he had be trying his hardest not to let that moan escape his lips but he escaped before he even had a chance to hold it in. Lifting his hand up, he traveled it towards her breast giving it a soft squeeze. Gaara was delighted when a moan escaped her lips, her eyes were staring into his own, nothing but want was seen flashing within her beautiful eyes. _

_He continued grinding himself onto her, they both moaning softly as he grunted out her name every few minutes. _

"_Ga-Gaara….ahh, this feeling" She started off, arching her back in into the air, causing her breasts to smoother themselves on Gaara's face. This feeling was flooding through her blood, she felt as if she were on the edge of her seat watching a good action packed movie. The filling was bottling up in the pit of her stomach, before she could even try to contain it, she erupted. Her climax suddenly flooded down her inner thighs onto the sand._

_It made a sound that caused Gaara to stop his actions, green eyes travel down noticing how she was wet she was. A blush crept its way to his cheeks after realizing that it was him who brought her to such ecstasy. "I see that I made you feel good" He mumbled, noticing how dark her blush was becoming. Leaning down he placed his lips on her left nipple, "I'm going to bring to more pleasure" He whispered softly as he began tugging and pulling on the nipple with his teeth. His finger traced down her body until it made its way towards her entrance. _

_She was still very wet down there, which caused enough lubrication to slide his finger within her. A loud moan was heard from her, as her face twisted up into one may call a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Does it hurt?" His eyes were filled with concern as was his voice. _

_Hinata shook her head, "It feels different" She responded softly to him. Her eyes widened even more when he slowly slipped in another finger. His fingers were doing wonders on her after the pain subsided while his lips continued sucking on her left nipple. _

_They had been going at it for awhile they hadn't realized that it was getting darker. Gaara on the other hand could no longer contain himself. He wanted to feel her pressed against him, so he quickly pulled out his fingers while he pulled out his length from within his swimming trunks and pressed the length of his cock in between her lips, "Shit…" He hissed. Closing his eyes tightly, it was taking all of his might not to take her right here and now. Especially over the fact they were both bare naked from the waist down, well she was, he just had his length out in the opened, while one of her breast were exposed to the tangy air. _

"_You have no idea how badly I want to plunge myself into you right now" He grunted as he thrust rocked himself against her sex. He didn't care that they were out in the open, doing this, something so imitate that it should be only shared within the privacy of your own home. No, Sabaku Gaara did not care. He was so wrapped up in the pleasure that if someone where to walk towards them right now, he wouldn't stop his movements against her. _

_Her moans were becoming such a turn on, making him harder. He grabbed one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist. His thrusts were becoming faster and harder, sliding his length up and down in between her lips. The sound of skin meeting skin could be heard, her moans were filling the air as were his low grunts. _

"_Fuck, this feels so good" He lifted his head up, looking down at her face noticing how her eyes were closed. He smiled softly down at her, leaning forward her capturing her lips in a soft tendering sweet passionate kiss. Before he knew it, he could feel himself getting ready to climax. He knew if the slightest bit of his semen gets anywhere on her private area there could be a chance of her becoming pregnant. _

_Not wanting to take any chances, he removed himself off of her, grabbing onto his cock pumping his hand back and fourth on it until he climaxed off to the side of Hinata. Collapsing on his back he looked up at the darkened sky, his cock was slowly starting to become limp as his green eyes looked over at Hinata who was panting. _

"_Th-That was amazing…" _

_He smirked to himself, "Hn, you better get dressed. I'm sure Obito will grow angry if we are anymore late than what we are now"_

_End of flashback~_

A deep blush came to his cheeks, he could feel himself hardening at the thought but before he could think anymore about it his sister came into the room. Growling to himself he grabbed a pillow to hide his tented pants. "Why can't you ever knock before entering?"

The dirty blonde sighed and rolled her eyes, "Your door was opened"

"So, I still want you to knock" He grunted, the frown on his face was deepening. He hated how Temari always came into his room without knocking. She does it practically everyday without a care in the world, he could be naked and she'll still come in bothering him about one thing or another. "What do you want anyways?"

"You have a visitor downstairs" She hummed, turning around walking out of his room. When she left he raised a non-existent eyebrow, wondering who could be visiting him. He knew it couldn't be Hinata, she rarely came to come visit him on her own, well she actually never came to his own on her own before. So he knew it couldn't be her. The only other option was that it could be is Sasori. It wasn't like Kakashi or the others would come to see him. Shrugging his shoulders up, he stood up from his bed placing his pillow on his bed since his erection had now deflated.

Walking out of his room, the red head slowly walked down the stairs. Gaara was in no rush to run down the stairs in a hurry, although he was anxious to know who it was that was visiting him. Finally making it to the bottom stair he turned his head to the side noticing Kankurou motioning for him to come into the living room area. He had a look that was between shock and confusion.

With steady steps the male stepped into the living room, he froze in his stop at the sight of Mitsuri. _"What the hell is she doing here?" _He thought to himself with a frown. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he stared at her with his normal uncaring stoic expression, "What are you doing here?"

"Gaara, that's no way to talk to someone who came all this way to see you" His father scolded him. He knew that his son wasn't very used to having someone come over asking for him, but to have the first thing come out of his mouth be something as rude as that wasn't taken so lightly by the older male.

Gaara grunted to himself, choosing to ignore his father as he waited for Mitsuri to answer him. He already told her that he has a girlfriend, what did she not understand by that? He had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in her or any other girl for that matter. Growing annoyed his family was staring at him he grabbed Mitsuri by her wrist dragging her out of the house.

Once the two left Temari and Kankurou gazed at each other, "Could Gaara be cheating on Hinata?" Temari asked curiously.

"I doubt it; do you know how much he likes her? I heard the guy in the shower last night jerking off to her" He blurted out before realizing what he said in front of his father causing both of the two to turn beet red. "Heh, did I just say that?" He chuckled nervously.

Xxxxxxxx

Gaara slammed Mitsuri's back against the brick wall in the alley he had dragged her too. He didn't want to talk anywhere near his home, knowing that both his brother and sister would be trying their hardest to be nosy in the most noticeable ways, thinking that they are being secretive about it.

His bright sea green eyes glared into her dark black ones, waiting for an explanation as to why she even came to his home. He didn't even want to touch on the subject of how she knew were he lived, _"Stalker"_ He sneered to himself. "Why were you at my house?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Mitsuri flinched at his tone; she has seen Gaara angry before but never like this. His eyes were practically glaring holes into his, it was like as if any moment now horns were going to sprout from his head while he grew sharp teeth and start snarling at her. She sunk back, gazing away from him. "I-I wanted to see you…" She trailed off.

"What don't you get? I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who I love. I don't have time to be hanging around some girl who 'loves' me" He explained to her, "I. Don't. Like. You." He said slowly as if he were speaking to a child who couldn't comprehend words very well. "Nor, will I ever like you. So don't come to my house anymore. That was really creepy"

"I just want to be friends with you; I don't see what the harm in being friends with me is. It's not like I will try to steal you away from her…" She trailed off; Mitsuri couldn't bear looking him straight into his eyes. At this very moment, Sabaku Gaara was being very, very frightening. A part of her did want to steal Gaara away, make him notice her the way he notices his girlfriend. But after seeing how violent he can be when it comes to anyone coming in between them she was starting to rethink her plan. Shifting her weight, side to side, "Why are you always mean to me? I've never done anything to you to deserve this treatment"

Her voice was cracking, he could clearly hear it. Why had he been mean to her? Probably because when he was at Sand Valley High he found her to be very annoying but tolerated her more than what he did with others. The fact that she liked him wasn't helping much either. He didn't want to associate himself with any girl who held feelings for him. Just the thought of anyone jeopardizing his relationship with Hinata would hurt him greatly and also upset him. Hinata was his precious rose, he'll die in hell before ever hurting her.

Throughout the time he has known her he has seen plenty of people hurt her; from Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Aishido and even Ino for a while. He didn't want to be like how they were and turn around and do the same thing by becoming friends with a girl he knows likes him. Never seeing Hinata jealous before, he didn't know how she would react to Mitsuri. But somewhere deep down inside he was almost positive that Hinata would disapprove of him being rude to the dark brown haired teenage.

It was true; Mitsuri had never done anything for him to treat her like this now. It was how he reacted to most people, the only person he actually softens up to is Hinata and _maybe_, just maybe his brother Kankurou. Gazing over Mitsuri's facial features he noticed that she wasn't that bad looking. She was no Hinata in his eyes, no one would ever be that good-looking to him anyways, but Mitsuri's appearance was _okay_ he supposed. Her complexion compared to Hinata's was a tad bit tanner and she had rosy cheeks and a very bright smile. So okay maybe she _could_ pass the borderline of being _cute_. But he would never admit that to her face, of course.

"It's just my personality," He sighed, giving in to the female, "I don't hate you. But I will be honest with you, I do not trust you. My girlfriend is a very sweet girl and there is no doubt in the back of my mind that she would hate it right now to hear me turn down your friendship. I just don't want you ruining anything" He explained to her, taking a step away from her.

The shorter female looked down at the ground. She honestly didn't know what to say but it made her quite curious of his girlfriend. Despite her thinking Gaara would never date a girl; she slightly pictured him with a tough girl; a girl somewhat similar to him or a girl with Temari's personality, even though that would be weird dating a girl who acts like your own sister. She shivered at that thought, just as she tempted to open her mouth to respond back to him he heard his phone ring. Watching him carefully as he pulled his cell out of his left jean pocket, her black eyes paid close attention to how his eyes widened and only seconds later softened. She figured for him to make such an expression he could be his girlfriend…

"Hey, mai bara" He smiled gently, turning around he walked to the opposite side of the alley, leaning against the wall on his back.

_Hi, um Gaara…_

His eyebrows furrowed down, judging by her voice she was troubled by something he just didn't know what it could be. His mind immediately went towards Aishido, gritting his teeth as he gripped his phone tightly. "I swear if Aishido did something to you again, I'll fucking kill his ass this time. And that's a promise" He hissed into the phone. While Mitsuri's eyes widened at the suddenly protective Sabaku.

_No, no, it has nothing to do with him. It's about my father. Well…he left us, so to make a long story short my uncle came and told Neji-nii and I that he will take us in. That means we'll be moving…_

He paused thinking over her words. He had never met her father, not once and he was actually quite glad that he hadn't. After all the things Neji had told him about Hiashi he knew he would be rude off the very back with the older male. That guy in no way represented himself a good father. Especially after hearing just now that he had abandon his own children. But pushing that aside he realized she said one thing that caught his attention, "You're moving, where to?" He asked in hesitance. His mind was forgetting that Mitsuri was still standing in front of him, waiting for him to get off the phone.

_Yes, but don't worry. It's not very far. In fact it's very close to where you and Naruto live. _

Gaara felt his heart fluttering; he couldn't believe that Hinata would be living closer to where he lives. About Naruto though, he hadn't realized the male lived to close to him. They practically live only six blocks from each other, although Naruto lives on his father's estate where mainly the mansions were but being able to be closer to his girlfriend…that made everything seem much better. At least she'll no longer be near Sasuke. "Hn, being closer to me, I would like that a lot" He smirked. Gaara just knew that the Hyuga was blushing on the other end. "I bet you're blushing right about now, aren't you?" Her vow of silence proved that she was in fact blushing. Letting out a small chuckle he parted his lips, "You're so cute, I swear"

"Um maybe I should go…" Mitsuri said a little loud so Gaara could snap out of his little world and remember that she was still standing there.

_Who was t-that?_

"It's just some girl from my old high school. Nothing to worry about"

_I'm not worried, silly. I-I just thought that I was hearing things. That wouldn't ha-happen to be the same girl from the beach yesterday, would it?_

He couldn't believe that Hinata had actually seen her; he thought that she hadn't been watching them. He had heard a tiny bit of jealously in her tone and hearing this he knew from the start that she must have seen when Mitsuri had been trying to kiss him. "Yes, it is" He replied, gazing over at Mitsuri, who stiffened at his gaze.

_Does…I mean well, does she have feelings for you?_

Gaara closed his eyes, "It appears that she does have from for me. But you need not to worry; my heart only belongs to you. Where are you anyways, at home?"

Mitsuri listened to his conversation; she wasn't quite sure what his girlfriend was talking to him about but he held a very calm expression while he was talking to her. There had been a few moments when he frowned but she was almost positive Gaara wasn't angry with her. She waited a few moments until he finally had gotten off his cell, his green eyes gazed over at her. "I'm taking my leave now, please don't come by my house anymore" He turned away briskly from her, not even bothering to stop when she called out to him. He really didn't feel like being bothered by her, Gaara knew that by being friends with her, she would cause trouble. It's best to distance himself from the other girl.

He told Hinata that he'll meet her at her house, he was kind of nervous seeing how her uncle was their. It would be his first time meeting another relative of Hinata. He hadn't even met her younger sister yet. Hopefully her uncle would approve of him being his niece's boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxx

The silver haired male was currently sitting in his chair by his desk, staring at the laptop screen. A frown was slowly making his face, tapping his fingers on his mouse clearly not happy with what he was seeing. He was currently in an AIM chat with Rin, Obito and Naruto. The chat was going along fine until they started questioning him about Hinata.

**Hokage_Dattebayo: So Kakashi, do you have any feelings for her?**

**Rin_89: I think he does…he sure cares about her more than me…**

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _"She always has to say things that aren't true. I care about her but of course the way I care about Hinata is different since I love her" _Rin was such a goodhearted and sweet girl, so to see her act like this was something he would have to say he didn't like.

**Sharingan_0: Rin, stop acting like that and Naruto stop questioning Kakashi. He doesn't like her and if he did well…the point is he doesn't like her. Can we change the subject? x.x**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: To clear this up, I do care for the little princess a lot. But as for having feelings for her I don't. Rin stop making everything about you, you're above that. You don't need to compete against the princess.**

He knew that he just lied to his friends but there was no way he was telling anyone his feelings that he had for Hinata. He'll tell Hinata before he tells them, besides with everything thinking he doesn't like her it's for the best because he doesn't have to deal with Neji or Gaara blowing steam down his neck. He looked over to the side noticing that someone else sent him a message. _"BlossomCherry? What could she possibly want with me?"_

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Yeah?**

**BlossomCherry: I know you probably hate me the most out of all your friends besides Neji for what I've done to Hinata…**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: What do you want with me?**

**BlossomCherry: I want to apologize, to be honest I see what others can't see so your secret is safe with me**

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: Secret? Wth are you talking about? e.o;**

**BlossomCherry: You like Hinata, don't you? I can see it in your eyes whenever you're near her. I know Sasuke loves her as does Gaara but you…you look at her very different from the way they do. You really love her, don't you? :P**

The masked male sat in shock; he honestly didn't know how he was going to reply back to that. _"I didn't know I was that apparent with my feelings. Rin notices it, Naruto, Obito questioned me about it and now Sakura of all people" _ A frown settled its way onto his face, "There no way I'm telling anyone"

**xXxCopyNinjaxXx: No -.- I don't. She is just someone I look after. And furthermore I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. It's Hinata. I'm done talking to you so don't bother replying. **

Kakashi then proceeded to close her window and went back to the chat only to realize everyone left. Scrolling up he couldn't help but to notice how they were talking about him as if he weren't even on. His black eyes gazed over at the conversation; it was mainly about how he likes Hinata and then an argument between Rin and Obito. Shaking his head he too signed off. Closing his laptop shut, he gazed over at his cell phone. Ever since dropping off Hinata he hadn't called her like he said he would. Kakashi figured that Neji needed her more than he did.

"Pick up the phone"

Kakashi's ears perked up at hearing his father's voice from down stairs. "Okay, I'm picking it up now" He rushed towards the phone he had in his room picking it up, "I got it, you can hang up now" The silver haired male spoke through the phone to his father. At hearing the click he knew the older male was off the phone, "Yo"

"_Hey, this is Neji"_

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Kakashi asked concern. His mind went back to all the emotions Neji had let out after finding out about his father. Seeing the male Hyuga shred tears, Neji had always seem like such a tough guy who had almost everyone he knew looking up to him. Kakashi was actually one of the people who admired Neji. He was strong, caring, and protective of his friends and family and all of the above. So it was only natural for him to be concerned for Neji.

"_I'm okay now. Sorry you had to see that side of me yesterday, I was really upset. I hope you aren't going to tell any of our friends that you saw me um…crying_

The silver haired male chuckled to himself, "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. How is the little princess doing?" He couldn't help but to blush thinking about the dark haired beauty.

"_She's good. I called you to let you know we're moving. My uncle came by and informed Hinata and I that we could move in with him. We're moving in with him sometime this weekend; I just wanted to let you know. Did you want to come over for a bit? Everyone is here, we're just hanging out"_

"By everyone, who is it exactly?"

"_Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen and Ino, I think Hidan may be coming to stop by. Although I'm not entirely sure what he could want. So do you want to come?"_

He really didn't want to see Gaara and Hinata being cozy with each other. The male already knew something intimate had to happen between the two at the beach. He had never seen Gaara looked so flushed before, so that was the only option that something had happened between the two. "Sure, I'll stop by. I'll be there in about thirty minutes or so"

"_Alright, see you then" _

With that said, both males hung up. He knew that it would be awkward with Ino there, despite the fact she is no longer friends with Sakura the fact still remained that she was once one of the girls who tormented Hinata.

Stretching his arms up in the air letting out a rather loud lazy yawn, "Father, I'm going over to Neji's and the little princess house" He stated rather loudly as he walked down the stairs.

The older male nodded his head, wearing a smile on his face. He knew of Hyuga Hinata from Obito, who told him that his son always refers Hinata as his 'little princess'. He knew his son had to have some sort of feelings for the female. Kakashi was never known to give any girl a pet name so this was a big thing for Sakumo. The silver haired male wanted to ask his son about it but decided not to. The only advice he could offer to his son was to follow his heart. "Okay son, you have fun" He smiled warmly at his son.

He was truly growing up, just to know that this upcoming fall he'll be going off to college. _"My boy is growing up" _

Xxxxxxxx

**Sasuke POV**

I sat down on the loveseat, next to Ino, who was currently talking her mouth off with Shikamaru. I honestly didn't even want to come over here but after hearing about Neji and Hinata moving I decided to come just to spend time with everyone else. My eyes slowly glanced over to the couple sitting across from Ino and I. Holding hands while every once in a while Hinata would let out soft giggle. The giggle I have grown to love ever since the moment I first met her.

After I found out about them dating I was beyond hurt. Hinata was someone who I loved with all my heart and it took me forever to finally realize that. I had been so stupid as to date Sakura, who turned out to be cheating on me the entire time. I couldn't have been any dumber to date a girl like that. Towards the end of my relationship with her, I began realizing what a bitch Sakura has been towards not only Hinata but with everyone else. It was like I had been ignoring it but I finally noticed it.

Hinata was happy with him; I could see it in her eyes. She's never had a boyfriend before and I knew that I trying to ruin the relationship would only result in her becoming angry with me and I'll most likely lose my friendship with her for good. Then there was Gaara; looking over at him he seemed to be listening to Neji and Shikamaru talking, that guy would seriously beat his ass.

I'm not afraid of Gaara…but when he is upset and ready to pick a fight the aura around him is dark, very dark. And that's frightening enough not to mess with him.

"You're being awfully quiet"

I turned my head to see Ino and Shikamaru staring at me, "Since when am I ever talkative?" I asked curiously while staring at her blankly. Ino was a nice girl, she talked a lot and couldn't hold in a secret if it were to save her life but nevertheless she was friendly. Back in middle school she had the hugest crush not only on me but on Shikamaru as well. I'm pretty sure the feelings she had for me are long gone but as for Shikamaru…

My black eyes gazed over at the blonde, she was staring at him as if he were her everything. _Oh yeah, she definitely still has feelings for him. _I thought to myself while smirking. I stood up from the couch; I really needed time to myself. As I was walking away from the area I noticed from the corner of my eye I could see Hinata getting up as well.

Walking down the hallway, I could still sense her following me. I stopped and turned around facing her with a smirk on my face, "Would you mind telling me why you are following me?" She was blushing, most likely from embarrassment.

"I wasn't following you, you just happened to me going in the same d-direction I was going"

She was so adorable, I could just pinch her cheeks, "Oh really, I don't think your boyfriend would approve of seeing you alone with another who loves you" Flirting with her was hard _not_ to do. But to show some amount of respect for her being taken, I had to hold back. She was very silent after I said that, maybe I should have kept that to myself. Raising my hand behind my neck, I shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry about your father, what he did wasn't right at all. You know, in the past Hyuga-san always seemed happy but when your mother left…" I paused looked away from her. This was a very hard subject to talk about, more for her than me. "I noticed the changes in your father but I never would have guess he would have went this far. If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know, thanks Sasu-chan"

She smiled the bright smile of her that caused a jolt to my heart and my cheeks to turn a bright crimson color. "Anything for you Hinata" I side glanced her, giving her one of my winks. To this day it seems the wink still has its affect on her. I let out a small chuckle, "We should hang out again, just me and you. That is if you boyfriend allows it" I said, looking behind her noticing that Gaara was making his way towards us.

**End of POV**

The red head narrowed his eyes at the two, more so at Sasuke than Hinata. He didn't really trust Sasuke around Hinata. Walking towards the two he wrapped his arm securely around Hinata's waist, "You and her hanging out alone? I don't think so"

Hinata looked up at Gaara and then over at Sasuke, they were in a middle of a very intense staring contest. She was almost positive the two would dislike each other if their egos didn't get in the way. Placing her hand gently on Gaara's chest, which resulted in distracting him causing him to look away from the now smirking Sasuke, she looked up at him, "Gaara, if you'll like maybe all three of us could go to the town's festival before school starts back up"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mere mention on the festival. The very last time he went to one was last summer and that's when everything started to change for them when they went back to high school. Every since then he dubbed the festival as a 'taboo', "I don't know…how about another place"

"I didn't even give her an answer yet!" Gaara snapped at the Uchiha. He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He never been to the town's festival before, in the past he thought it was stupid but now that he is thinking about, it wouldn't mind watching the fireworks with Hinata. But with Sasuke bring there, it would annoy him. "I don't mind going, but I would advise you to bring a date if you don't want to feel like a third wheel" He suggested to Sasuke.

Which was true, being together with the two would feel a bit awkward. They were always seen jointed to the hip and doing loving things with each other, to even walking off privately doing who knows what with each other. But bringing a date with him to the festival, he didn't know who he could bring. "I suppose that's fine. The festival starts this weekend" He stated, still thinking about who he was going to bring along with him.

Though in the back of their minds all three couldn't help but to think something may happen while being at the festival, rather it is good or bad. But only time will be able to tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ummmm, I must say that I do not like this chapter at all Dx It was like a big budget movie that went nowhere. –got that line from Seinfeld- xD but that's beside the point, the point is that this chapter could have been much better than what it is. I might revise it eventually. Originally this chapter was going to have much more to the story line but I've been kind of falling off the wagon when it comes to typing my stories. All of my ideas are slowly fading. But I promise to get better and make better chapters. **

**So expect either a revised chapter of this one or a new chapter soon. Tell me what you would rather see. This chapter being revised or just go ahead and type chapter 25?**


	26. Twenty Five

Oh My Glob: Aw, thank you. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I've noticed that I have been slacking when it comes to the Sasuke x Hinata pairing. With so little chapters left I'm going to pick up on that starting from this chapter onwards. I'm a fan of them as well, as you can tell xD Most of my stories are Sasuke x Hinata with an exception of two and all the stories in my favorites are mainly Sasuke x Hinata as well lol. I'm a really avid fan of those two. xD Thank you for your review.

TallyMai: I noticed a few people want to see him bring Matsuri as his date. Well you'll get to see who he will bring with him in this chapter. xD My choices before I even received the reviews were for him to bring along Naruto since the festival is a place where Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto normally go every year together. But I'm seeing Matsuri and Ino so you'll get to see who I chose xD

Nya22: Thanks lol. Well don't worried I won't leave anything unanswered. By the final chapter everything you wanted to know or have been curious about should be answered xD Thanks for leaving a review.

Sandy: Well a lot will happen xD But luckily the chapter is here and it updated so you'll be able to find out for yourself n.n

LoveLiesBreakup: I had to write the next chapter o.o; lol xD I don't have everything already typed yet lol. But thanks for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying it n.n

MsLCloud: All Kakashi x Hinata fans will be pleased when they read the alternate ending with that pairing that should be coming very soon xD

Fourth: Sure, I don't mind. If you would like to see that as one of the alternate endings, I surely will make that happen for you xD As for the Akatsuki, yes, I did make them all have hearts to some degree lol. I intended for them to have a bigger role in the story but I failed on that lately. But I will try if anything to bring Sasori, Hidan and Itachi more into the story.

ppeach2: Yes, Chouji isn't mentioned much in this story nor is Lee or TenTen. Sometimes I tend to forget about them because they aren't very important to the main story. But if you'll like to see more of Chouji I will add him in this chapter for him. I hope this chapter won't be too boring for you. I'm really sorry about that. And Naruto will definitely be in this chapter. xD

JaychAn: Thank you for your review Jay xD I'm glad that you enjoyed it

purplesweety9: No, no, it's quite alright. I'm currently in college as well so I understand. Well my fall semester kicks back in August 23rd so it's fine I understand. And thank you, I decided that I shouldn't keep my readers waiting for a new chapter by revising the previous one. xD

Kaorumewmew679: You'll find out in this chapter who he will bring as his date xD I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope that you'll like this one even more n.n

Winter Ink: Thank you very much for your review. Haha, originally that Gaara x Hinata scene wasn't doing to be that intimate. It was going to be just as you said, 'groping or making out' but I wanted to take it a step further for those two xD I always like to be considerate of my readers. Not to many authors do that and I want to be able to please everyone and by adding in the alternate endings I'm quite sure I'm going to please everyone, since everyone will get to see their favorite guy ending up with Hinata. lol

ImCutePoison: I may have them go all the way in the alternate ending. But the one person that she is definitely going all the way with will be Kakashi for sure xD I love that pairing so I have to make that happen lol. I would sort of make Matsuri the bad guy but I'm not going to let a girl get in the way of their relationship besides Gaara wouldn't allowed that to happen :P So you want Ino and Shikamaru to get together? Well I'll see what I can do for you n.n Thank you very much for your review.

blackrose777: Thanks, I have to learn to look over what I'm typing. Which I tend not to do a lot Dx

HINATASTYLExX: Well I'm glad that you did enjoy reading it. And I will continue n.n Thank you very much for your review.

Saki-Hime: Here is the next chapter then xD I realized that I couldn't have you guys waiting like that for a revised chapter and then an altogether new chapter. So this is much easier and would make the readers very happy.

takari-sasusakulover: Sorry Dx if you're a Sasuke x Hinata fan I will have more of them in this chapter u.u But thank you very much for the review xD

Sepsis: I haven't thought about a Hidan x Hinata ending but I don't mind writing one. Their another one of my favorite pairings next to KakashixHinata and DeidaraxHinata

Cheh: Yes, she is somewhat of a stalker lol xD Which Gaara find to be very annoying and creepy, lol. Hizashi is the savior in the story for the Hyuga children. I always thought he was the nicer of the two myself, it's too bad he never lasted long in the anime or manga but for the last few chapters you will get to enjoy Hizashi's presence. He will be a good father to his nephew and nieces.

Nanouchan: Lol, thanks I'm glad that you liked it.

Hinakunoichi: Thank you, for your review xD And don't worry Matsuri will have nothing to do with breaking Gaara and Hinata apart. And it's okay for skipping the flashback, it was only a semi-lemon between Gaara and Hinata lol

**Thank you all for your reviews. Also there were two reviews that I missed in the last chapter. I'm sorry, I normally get all the reviews when I type up the story and once I finish I upload it and your reviews must have been there the same day I uploaded or the day before. So I'm sorry about that. Dx **

Xxxxxxx

**Naruto's POV**

Today was going to be a long day, I can already sense it. My eyes gazed over the girl sitting next to me. I was happy she came to visit me, seeing how she couldn't stay the summer with me. But I could understand that, a lot has been going on in her family lately. When she first arrived I had assumed that Gaara was going to be right by her side but surprisingly she came alone. But I couldn't have been happier just to spend time with my best friend.

"I'm glad that you stopped by today. It's always a pleasure when you grace me with your presence, princess" I joked, as I playfully grabbed her by her hand kissing it softly. When I looked up, I couldn't help but to noticed her blush stained cheeks. She's so adorable; I just wish…that I could be as lucky as Gaara is to be with someone wonderful as Hinata. She's everything and much more to me, I'm glad that I confessed to her that day that I did in fact love her. If I never told her and just bottled my emotions all open, I would have really badly. Now that everything is all out in the opened, we're now back to the good friends that we used to be in the past. But I know it's best for me to let go of my feelings, I'll never hold that special place in her heart and it's something that I have to learn to deal with.

"Naru-chan" She blushed, quickly withdrawing her hand away from my grasp.

Ah, that nickname, I've never missed a nickname as much as I miss that one. I'm 'Naru-chan' while Sasuke has always been 'Sasu-chan'. From what I could always remember Sasuke hated his nickname, especially when she calls him that in public. He told me it's embarrassing but for me I always loved it. It made me feel accepted by her. After all both Sasuke and Hinata were my first friends. "So, anything you would like to talk with me about? It's quite rare for you to come here alone. Someone is always with you most of the time" I stared at her curiously, wondering how she would respond. Watching her shift side to side beside me, whatever it is, it's making her very nervous.

"Well we haven't really been spending any time together and I thought it would be nice if we did. If it's okay with you"

Staring into her eyes, I can easily tell that she didn't come here just for that. I know Hinata like the back of my hand, she's a very easy person to read, well she is to me. Many people think because I tend to act a bit of a goof ball at times, that I'm not so smart but I'm very intelligent and I pick up on everything. Most things I will admit that I may pretend that I don't know about but it's mainly to see if my friends trust me enough to let me in or maybe because I feel as though it's private to them not to interfere. Gently I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, do you want to talk to me about something?" I asked her with concern lacing my tone.

Letting out a strained sigh she finally looked up into my eyes, "Today is the festival and Sasuke is coming along with us. Gaara told him to bring a date so he won't feel like a third wheel. But during the festival I just know that something bad is bound to happen"

I frowned to myself, how could I forget about the festival. It's the only time of the year that Hinata, Sasuke and I hang out together right before school starts back. Now that Hinata has a boyfriend, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to spend time with him instead. With Sasuke being there, I'm sure everything will be very awkward especially for Hinata. "Try not thinking about it, that way nothing bad will happen" I grinned widely at her, to assure her that nothing will go wrong. Seeing her bright sunshine smile, I knew I accomplished my job.

"Aren't you going to the festival?"

"Of course I'm going to go. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I don't have a date or anything but I don't want to be extra baggage for you and Gaara" I trailed off, looking to the side. I hate being alone, especially when my father leaves for town for business. Sasuke and Hinata have always been the only two people who always keep me company. Whenever they aren't around I always feel so lonely.

"Naru-chan,"

I looked up when I felt her hand gently placed on top of mine, looking over up into her lavender-grey eyes. I could see the concern lacing her tone, "Yes?" I replied, curiously.

"I know how much the festival means to you. Especially spending it with Sasuke and I. Please come with us tomorrow" She pleaded, her eyes giving me those puppy dog eyes she always used to give Sasuke.

I couldn't help but to smile warming down at her angelic face. "Just admit it; you just want me around you, don't you?" I joked teasingly. She blushed a bright red causing my eyes to widen, "Oh, so it's true you do want to be around me. I know I'm good-looking but damn" I grinned even harder. It was fun teasing Hinata, she becomes flustered so easily.

"That's not t-true," She tried to protest, shaking her head.

"So…I'm not attractive to you?" I downcast my eyes trying my best to appear hurt. When I noticed her trying to explain to me what she meant, I couldn't help but to let out the laughter that I had been holding in. She's just too cute. "I'm only messing around with you Hinata" I winked at her.

Her lips were forming a pout, as she reached forwarded and punched me on my arm. I launched towards her tickling her on her sides, watching her laugh out loudly, yelling for me to stop my assault but I ignored her and continued my tickling rampage.

"Uzumaki-sama, you have a guest in the front for you"

My face was nearly inches away from hers; she didn't seem to notice or probably did just didn't care figuring that I wouldn't do anything. I gave her a wink as I pushed myself off from her, pulling her up as well. "I wonder who could be visiting me. Maybe its Sasuke" I started heading towards the front of the house, with Hinata trailing behind me. Once I reached the area I was surprised to see Itachi of all people at my house. "Um, hey Itachi" It was very clear by my tone that I wasn't expecting to see him.

"I just wanted to come check up on you. I know your father is out on business, he entrusted me to come see you"

My eyes widened, and then narrowed with a soft smile on my face. My father is always worrying about me; he knows how much I hate it being by myself. But to ask Itachi—I stared up at the taller and older male—that shocked me. Itachi has always been nice to me, a tad bit scary but always nice nevertheless. I remember when Sasuke, Hinata and I were ten years old; Itachi would take us to the amusement parks and the movies. It was always fun hanging around him; he grew to be like a brother to myself at times.

"So everything is okay?" His eyes darted towards Hinata as a warm smile graced his features.

At times I often wondered how Itachi views Hinata, I figured it's like a sister he never had before. "Yes, everything is going great here. Thanks for coming by to check up on me" I grinned.

"No problem, but that's not the entire reason I came by. I wanted to have a chat with Hinata, I don't mind it if you listen Naruto" He paused briefly, I looked over at Hinata noticing she looked just as curious as I did. "How much do you care about that boyfriend of yours?"

"I care about him a lot, what do you ask, Itachi-nii"

"My brother, well he…" His eyes narrowed off to the side, making me anxious to know what he was going to say, "well it's nothing, have fun at the festival" He ruffled Hinata's hair causing her to pout trying her hardest to put her hair back in place by combing her fingers through her hair. "Take care Naruto" He waved at me and turned around walking out of the door.

"Well that I was weird" I stated turning around to face Hinata.

She shrugged up her shoulders, "I'm not really sure" I watched as she gazed down at her watch, "Oh, I better go. I'm supposed to meet with Sasuke somewhere" She turned towards me, showing off her pearly white teeth, "See you tomorrow at the festival, Naru-chan" She turned swiftly and headed towards the very same direction Itachi left.

"Alone again" I sighed to myself. Maybe I should go visit Sasuke and hang out with him.

Xxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

The husky male sat beside Ino, who was currently applying make-up on her face, his dark eyes paid close attention to her facial expression. Recently they both just found out that Shikamaru has feelings for Hinata. Either Chouji or Ino knew how deep those feelings ran but just knowing that the pineapple haired male liked someone else caused the blonde female to feel heartbroken. Chouji has known for some time now that Ino loved Shikamaru, it hurts him greatly since he loves her but he also wants the best for her.

"Ino…" He whispered gently to the female.

She smiled sadly, closing her compact mirror that was in the palm of her hand, "I'm fine Chouji. Don't worry about me. I'm not sad or anything" She forced a smile on her face. Even though she knew it was a lie but Chouji is such a caring person she didn't want to make him worry even more. Looking up she could see just the said person they were both previously discussing. Ino stiffened and let out a shaky breath.

"Hey," The tall lazy male spoke, standing with a hunch, one hand stuffed deep into one of his jean pockets while the other hand was rubbing the back of his neck. His black eyes gazed over at Ino noticing how she was trying her hardest not to look at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine!" She huffed as she stormed off, clearly in a foul mood.

Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows, "I'm I missing something?" He asked his best friend.

Chouji narrowed his eyes in sadness, "Ino found out that you like Hinata". The light brown haired male stared up at his friend, noticing his widened eyes, "She's pretty hurt you know. She really likes you a lot probably even loves you. I think you should go after her…"

"But Chouji…" Shikamaru started. He knew how much his friend liked Ino; going after her would hurt him even more. Choosing between hurting Ino or Chouji, he'd rather Ino be hurt than Chouji, after all the guy is his best friend. He couldn't put him through something like this.

"Just go after her, explain to her how you really feel. Maybe then…maybe then…" he trailed off not being able to complete his sentence. He knew that despite all the times Shikamaru denied his feelings that there could be a possibility that he does have some sort of feelings for Ino.

Shikamaru growled to himself in annoyance, staring down at Chouji for a few moments until he turned around and ran off in the direction Ino ran off too, leaving the huskier male to smile softly to himself, but behind that smile hide pain and sadness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sat under the white blossom tree on a bench; tears slowly fell from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer. It's been so many years now that she has been ignored by Shikamaru, her feelings for him that she obviously always displays has always been ignored by him. She had now reached her breaking point; the blonde couldn't take it anymore. Hinata is her friend but she couldn't help but to feel a little put off by the whole situation. Especially when he had asked Hinata to the prom and not her, even when he knew how much she wanted to go to a senior prom. But it wasn't just because it was a senior prom it was because she wanted to go with Shikamaru…

"Ino"

She looked up, the tears still rolling down her cheeks as the mascara had now smudged around her eyes, making her appear like a raccoon. "What do you want? Come to make fun of me or something?" She frowned, trying to wipe her eyes just making it worst.

The taller male walked towards her until he was nearly inches away from her, he stared down at her for a few moments as he slowly kneeled down right in front of her. He looked up into her widened eyes as he lifted his hands cupping her face with them, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Every time something happens it seems I'm always the one to wipe away those tears, so troublesome" He sighed, smirking lightly at her.

"Wh-What do you want…?" She sniffed, turning her head away from him causing his hands to fall down beside her, trapping her with his arms.

"When I first met you I thought you were a very troublesome woman" He stiffened when she turned her head sharply towards him with a frown on her face, "But the more I got to know you the more I find out that you weren't such a bad guy. You were always fun to hang out with. Although you had a really bad habit of being nosy but I always found that to be kind of funny" He paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts before he continued to speak.

"I'm glad that I met such a troublesome woman like you, I know that you have feelings for me…I can't fully return them but I can tell you that I do feel something for you. Even if it's very faint, it's there. I'm not really interested in having a girlfriend but I am however," He paused and leaned forwards, placing his face dangerously close to hers, his black eyes never leaving her dark blue eyes, "Interested in taking things slow with you…if you are interested" He spoke gently to her, his lips gazing hers.

Ino could feel her heart pounding against her chest; she couldn't believe that this is really happening. The moment that she has been waiting for years to happen is finally happening. "A-Are you saying that you want to develop something with me…?"

He nodded his head, still waiting for a response from her, "But what about Hinata, I thought that—"

"I just have a crush; it's not that serious for me to want to be with her. Besides she has a boyfriend and the way I feel for you is different than what I feel for her. I've been hiding this, trying to convince myself I see you nothing but as a sister but…I now know that isn't how I really feel" He leaned away from her, taking a seat beside her. "So, what do you say?"

Ino smiled happily, throwing herself at the male knocking them both to the ground. "I say yes!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, ignoring the rather intimate position they were in, her straddling his waist, wearing a shirt while his hands were draped on her waist.

She leaned up looking down at the male as he reached his hand up caressing her face gently, "You're smiling now, that's the smile I always want to see. I'm glad you're happy, Ino" He pulled himself up on his forearms staring up at her for a few moments, watching her slowly lean forward. It happened so slowly but finally their lips met in a soft but yet short sweet kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The male Uchiha growled to himself staring down at the girl hunched over breathing harshly in front of him. "You're late" He spoke in annoyance.

"I know but I was with Naru-chan and then I had to call Gaara, he wasn't too sure about me spending time with you but he said it was okay" She explained to him. It actually took a lot of convincing to Gaara that everything would be fine. He wanted to come along but knew he couldn't seeing how he and his family are out of town currently visiting his grandmother. The red head explained to Hinata no matter what he'll make it back in time for the festival to spend time with her. She blushed at the thought, _"He's so cute and caring"_ She smiled to herself.

"Hn, I see. Come on, I'm taking you somewhere special" He grabbed onto her hand pulling her along with him despite her tugging away from him.

"What's this special place?"

Turning around he smirked mischievously at the female, "Someone special, you'll like it trust me" He continued pulling until he made a spot in front of a shop. Turning to his side he could see Hinata's eyes widened with joy.

"The cinnamon bakery shop" She squealed in delight, running inside the small building.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, walking coolly after her with his hands in his pockets. He knew how much Hinata loved cinnamon rolls; this is the exact same shop that she has been waiting for nearly a year to open. He remembers back before Sakura and Gaara entered the picture he promised Hinata that he would take her to the bakery as soon as it opens. When he found out that it was finally opened it he wanted to surprise the female Hyuga by bringing her to the bakery himself.

"Surprised, aren't you?" he smirked at her childlike features looking around, like a child going to the toy store for the first time.

She nodded her head, "With so much going on I forgot that this bakery was opening. Look Sasu-chan, they even have soft cinnamon pretzel sticks"

Sasuke smiled at how shocked she seemed so excited, "Anything you want, I'll buy you anything you want" He stated, looking down at the female.

"But I can't—"

He placed his finger gently over her lips, "Shut-up, you've always been like that. Do you give Gaara this much trouble when it comes to paying for something?" He smirked at her flushed expression, "I'm assuming that's a yes, Hinata I'm paying and that's final" He removed his finger away from her lips slowly. A flashback came to his mind of the moment he kissed Hinata while she was in the hospital. That was the very first kiss that he has shared with Hinata, something that he would never forget. Just thinking about how her lips felt against his brings a blush to his cheeks.

Noticing that she was staring at him, he turned his face away from her covering his face with his hand, "Quite staring at me and just pick out what you want" He snapped, clearly embarrassed from being caught blushing.

"You're so weird, Sasu-chan" Hinata muttered, silently letting out a small giggle turning around to look at the different display of cinnamon snacks. While she was looking she didn't seem to notice Matsuri entering the bakery as well. The brown haired female looked around the bakery, marveled at how well everything was set-up within the shop. She walked over towards the counter, standing next to Sasuke, when her arm brushed against his she jumped up from the electric shock she felt.

"Damn it" The male Uchiha hissed, looking over to his side he noticed the shorter female. "You shocked me" He growled.

"You're the one who shocked me! Not the other way around" She snapped back, pointing an accusing finger at him.

They both glared harshly at each other in a heated staring contest. If it wasn't for Hinata, Sasuke would have most likely won, seeing how Matsuri was faltering. "Picked out everything you wanted, already?" He ranked his hand through his hair, smiling softly down at her.

Hinata nodded her head, her eyes then met with another pair of black eyes. She immediately recognized the female; it was the same female from the beach that was with Gaara. "Don't you know umm Sabaku Gaara?"

"Um yes, I do but who are you?" She asked curiously, titling her head to the side.

Hinata turned a shade darker but her face held seriousness, "I'm Gaara's _girlfriend_, I seen you at the beach with him that…time" She stressed the word 'girlfriend' to the female, trying to let her know that Gaara is her boyfriend and she doesn't intend on sharing him with anyone.

Matsuri paled, _"So this is the girl…Gaara's girlfriend. She's really beautiful, no wonder Gaara wants to keep her around so badly" _Matsuri narrowed her eyes off to the side. From looking at inch taller female, she had a nice body, it was frumpy and out of place like her own body. Her eyes were the most unique eyes that she has ever seen, while her own eyes were dull black and lifeless. "Y-Yes, I'm that girl. So is Gaara anywhere around here?" She asked while gazing around the shop.

"No, he's out of town" She replied.

Sasuke watched the exchange between Matsuri and Hinata, it wasn't very strong but the tension was definitely there. His dark orbs gazed over at the other female; he figured that she must mean something to Gaara for this intense battle to be going on between the two girls. Sasuke eyed the female, "So are you an old girlfriend of his or something?"

Matsuri blushed and shook her head, "No, no, he was just someone I knew back at my high school"

The blush on her cheeks was clear enough to say that she holds some sort of feelings for Gaara, turning to look over at Hinata; he noticed how her face held a frown. He never had seen this side of Hinata before, well not in person to say the least. "Come on let's pay for your stuff and get out of here" Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her towards the counter.

Matsuri narrowed at her eyes at the two. _"Is she two-timing Gaara? If so I can't allow this to go any further" _Her black eyes followed the two out of the bakery, she quickly ran after the two, "Wait up!" She watched them turn around, glazing at her curiously, "You aren't cheating on Gaara, are you?"

Sasuke and Hinata eyes widened, "No, why do you ask?" Hinata asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she is referring to Sasuke.

Matsuri pointed her finger out to Sasuke, "With him, of course. Why would you be hanging around some hot guy while Gaara isn't around? Just admit it; you're only using Gaara aren't you?"

Hinata blushed a dark red while Sasuke merely stood there in silence. Just as Hinata attempted to say something Sasuke beat her to it, "She and I are just good friends. I've known her for years, much longer than she has known Gaara. Hinata isn't even the type to cheat; she cares too much for Gaara to ever hurt him. So next time you have an assumption, its best to ask then just come out and blame her" Sasuke stated firmly to the other female, who was shivering in fear from the tone coming from the raven haired male.

The female Hyuga looked up at Sasuke, slightly surprised that he took up for her. Her white eyes gazed back over at Matsuri noticing how her eyes were glaring harshly at Hinata. She figured that Matsuri likes Gaara a lot for something like this to happen. "Do you…like Gaara?" Hinata asked timidly.

The light brown haired female narrowed her eyes off to the side; looking as though she has just been caught doing bad. She knew that if Gaara were in this very moment he wouldn't be too pleased with the fact she is conversing with his girlfriend in the manner that she has been. The guy currently standing next to Hinata has been eyeing her oddly the whole time, as if he were judging her. Matsuri felt so small in his eyes but in Hinata's she felt even smaller, the girl's beauty was really something to be admired by. "I've always had feelings for Gaara but I have always been ignored by him. Back at our school he was admired by many girls but he paid them all little attention. He was quite scary so they admired him from the distant but I was the only girl who wasn't afraid…" She trailed off slowly turning her head to face the two as she continued.

"Although he never talked to me very much, he tolerated me more than others. He was so cool, handsome and nothing ever seemed to bother him. When he had gotten expelled from our school I hadn't seen him in a long time, that is until I seen him at the beach that day. When I confessed to him that I loved him he was pretty brute with me and informed me that he had a girlfriend and how he would never hurt you. As I was looking at him, I noticed him staring at you. The look in his eyes clearly stated that he is deeply in love with you…" Her voice cracked from the emotion she was currently feeling.

Hinata felt bad, she almost wanted to hug the girl but never moved from her spot. The sorrow in her eyes, it appeared as if she were going to cry any minute now. She knew what it felt like, to love someone who never noticed you. Her lavender-grey eyes gazed up at Sasuke beside her. He never seemed to notice how she felt but it wasn't until recently when he confessed that her likes her and has for a long time. A part of her wished that he had told her this earlier before she met Gaara, but now that she is with the red head she cares about him a lot and feels lucky that she has met him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you…I should get going now" She turned around to walk away but she stopped briefing turning her head back to face them, "By the way, my name is Matsuri" She stated with a blank expression, too sad to even get herself to smile.

"Hyuga Hinata"

Sasuke yawned to himself, "Uchiha Sasuke" He replied lazily.

She nodded her head getting ready to walk away but stopped once again when Sasuke called out to her, "Tomorrow we're going to a festival, do you maybe want to come along with us?"

Hinata and Matsuri's eyes widened in shock from him asking her that question, "I-I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"It's fine, Gaara asked me to bring a date, you'll just be my date. I won't take no for an answer. Meet me here in front of the bakery tomorrow around six in the evening" He turned around and began walking, leaving the female Hyuga running after the Uchiha.

Matsuri couldn't help but to blush, automatically thinking that the raven haired male must have taken a liking to her. _"Well maybe if I can't be with Gaara, maybe I might have a chance with this guy" _She thought to herself, letting out a dreamy sigh, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

Xxxxxxxxx

The long brown haired male sat near the window, gazing out at the night sky. It was currently after three A.M in America. Ever since he came to the states his new fiancée has been showing him off to her friends and associates at her office parties. He had a feeling she was one of those woman how must have an 'Asian fetish'. She is nothing like his ex-wife, no his new fiancée was nothing like her. She was demanding, selfish, childish and always wanting him to buy her something. It was quite annoying but at the same time he did appreciate her.

At times he thought about his children and what they could be doing. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata and Hanabi weren't happy with his choice, especially Neji, he knew that his son was probably taking it harder than his daughters. Hiashi had thought about contacting them, just to check up on them but he decided against it. He left them to start over, he couldn't spend his time thinking about them, and he had to move on.

"What are you doing up, Hiashi?"

The older male turned around to see his fiancée, Emily, leaning against the wall frame wearing a silk long nightgown. He smiled softly at her, "I couldn't sleep" He spoke in a low tone to her.

The blonde haired woman sighed softly; she walked towards him wrapping her arms around him, letting her hands slip inside his black silk pajama top, caressing his skin with her fingers. "You look like you have something on your mind, anything you want to talk about?"

Hiashi raised his hand to grab hers, "I'm fine" He stood up turning around to face her, his facial expression looking as stern and impassive as ever causing Emily to pout. Ever since she has known the Hyuga male she has never seen him loosen up. He has always been so stiff and formal about everything. She has tried getting him drunk just to see how he would act, but she failed miserably since Hiashi appeared to be immune to alcohol.

"If you say so, you need to start opening up to me Hiashi" Emily pouted up at him.

"I'm going to bed now" He walked past her heading back to the bedroom, leaving Emily alone. She knew that he was most likely thinking about his children. Countless of times she has seen him staring at the family photo of his three children inside his wallet. She hated being second to those children; it was almost as if Hiashi never wanted her to meet them. Emily has always been kept a secret from Neji, Hinata and Hanabi. It took a lot of convincing but Hiashi finally decided to leave his children behind. But she knew that he was thinking about them every day, the distant look in his eyes have been growing more and more.

Emily sighed to herself, "Hiashi…"

Xxxxxxxx

Obito groaned loudly to himself, a very apparent irritated expression was consuming his face as his brother continued holding onto his leg. "I'm trying to walk, would you let go of my leg Tobi!" He growled, trying his hardest to walk into his room.

"But Tobi wants to go, why can't Tobi come along?" The orange masked male whined loudly, kicking his feet on a floor throwing a tantrum as if he were five years old.

"I said no, it's just going to be Kakashi and I. You can't come so quit your begging" Obito began kicking his leg, trying to kick Tobi off his leg. The older male has been begging him for nearly two hours if he could come along with them to go out to the mall. Apparently, Kakashi wanted to do some last minute shopping before college starts.

"But Tobi can drive you there. Tobi never gets to hang around Obito anymore" He pouted from behind his mask, clearly not happy that Obito seems to hate being around him now. He remembers in the past Obito used to cling to him like a baby duck following its mother. You couldn't find Tobi alone because Obito would always be right by his side.

Madara has always been the distant brother, always keeping to himself rather than hanging around his brothers. But if anyone were to try and pick a fight with either Tobi or Obito, Madara was always right there to defend them. Tobi peered out the single hole on his mask, at Obito. Sighing to himself he let go of his younger brother's leg. "Tobi will stop, if you want to be alone with Kakashi then you can" He stood up, dusting off his clothes as he removed his mask from his face revealing his features.

Tobi resembled Madara a lot, almost as if they could be twins but Tobi's hair was a shorter. He lifted up his arm letting his fingers run through his hair, "Tobi is sleepy, so Tobi is going to sleep now" He smiled lazily at Obito as he placed his hand on top of his head ruffling his hair, "See you later" He turned around, walking down the hall until he reached his room and closed the door behind him.

The goggle wearing male knew that Tobi was saddened that he wasn't allowing him to go. It wasn't that Obito hated his brother; in fact he cared more about Tobi than he did Madara. Tobi can just be embarrassing at times and every time they go out in public together the masked male had a habit of embarrassing him one way or another. "Geez, this is so stupid" Obito sighed to himself, walking towards Tobi's bedroom door. Knocking gently on the door, the male finally opened the door.

"Do you need something?"

Obito narrowed his eyes, looking off to the side, "You can come with us…since you wanted to come along" He grumbled lowly, clearly embarrassed that he changed his mind.

Tobi grinned widely; "Tobi will get his things" He rushed to get ready.

Obito rolled his eyes, "I'll be downstairs waiting" The male Uchiha turned around running downstairs to see his best friend sitting on the couch, waiting patiently while reading his book. For awhile now he has been thinking about Kakashi and how he may feel for Hinata. In the beginning he thought Kakashi didn't really care about Hinata and that he was only fulfilling his duty to Neji by watching over him. But as the months went by he began noticing the looks the silver haired male would give her, to the way started calling her his 'little princess'.

Once he made it towards the male, he stared down at him with narrowed eyes, thinking to himself about the situation.

Kakashi looked up at him arching his eyebrow up, "Is there something you want to say? Why in the hell are you glaring at me like that?" The masked male frowned.

"Do you love Hinata?" Obito asked straight forward, deciding not to diddle around the question.

He tensed; this has to be at the third time that Obito has asked him that question. Kakashi was starting to think that he slipping with hiding his feelings for Hinata. _"Am I that transparent now?"_ His eyebrows began twitching as he let out a shaking sigh, "Obito you seem to be asking me that a lot lately is there a reason?"

"Well obviously there is a reason since I'm asking. So do you love her or not?"

"…The little princess does mean a lot to me. That's all I'm willing to say" He partially confessed. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Obito, it's just that he'd rather have Hinata hear it coming from him than to hear it from someone else. And he was positive that Obito would end up telling someone and somehow it would get back to Hinata. He couldn't risk that, at least not now. Seeing how tomorrow is the first day of college, he wasn't going to be able to make it to the town's festival to see Hinata. So he was going to try and meet up with Hinata later on tonight to say his final goodbye's to her.

His black eyes gazed over at the top of the stairs, noticing that Tobi was nearly tripping over his own feet to run downstairs, "He comes Tobi"

Obito frowned to himself, knowing that Kakashi was just trying to get out of answering the question directly.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata eyed Sasuke suspiciously, "Why did you ask her come with us to the festival tomorrow? Gaara won't be too happy about that" She stated in a firm tone with a pout consuming her facial expression.

Sasuke continued walking not sparing her a glance, "Because she looked so sad, I just thought I'll cheer her up" He replied.

"The Sasu-chan I knows wouldn't help random girls. The Sasu-chan I knows finds girls to be annoying and useless" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, while nodding her head up and down.

The male Uchiha looked down at her with a smirk on his face, wrapping his arm around her neck pulling her in closer towards his side, "I don't find you to be annoying are useless. I actually find you to be very cute and a joy to be around" He stated, leaning forward giving her temple a kiss.

Hinata immediately pushed herself away from the Uchiha, touching the spot where his lips had touch, "Y-You shouldn't do such things, Sasuke" She stuttered out from embarrassment, her face burning red from the small peck.

Looking down at her, his smirk widened even more as he parted his lips, "But you have to admit, you did like that didn't you?" He started to realize flirting with Hinata is quite fun, she is easily flustered well she is with him from what he knows. "I'm only messing around with you so get back over here" He grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her back towards him, letting his arm drape off her shoulder. The two were walking side by side almost if they were a couple, especially with his arm draped around her shoulder the way it was.

It was silent for the longest, either Sasuke or Hinata were saying anything. The male Uchiha had no idea where he was going to take her. He thought about taking her back to his place but didn't want to deal with Itachi questioning him about him hanging out with Hinata while Gaara is away.

Then he thought about the secret cave, it was a place where he and Hinata used to go to play and call it their hideout when they were younger. Not even Naruto knew of this place, it was secret, Sasuke and Hinata's secret. They haven't been to the cave in nearly five years, he knew if Hinata were to go back she'll be brought back by many old memories of their past together. He smiled to himself remembering how much they had back then. He grabbed her by her hand leading her down the pathway towards the cave.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" He spoke softly to her, glancing down at her, he smiling at how cute she was looking at him, appearing like a child. As they were walking down the pathway Sasuke continued holding her under his arm, enjoying her being close to him.

Hinata eyes widened as she were glancing around at the surrounding area, _"This looks familiar, almost like the place Sasu-chan and I used to play as kids" _Once they made a turn there in clear view was the cave. The female turned to face Sasuke, who merely nodded his head silently informing her that this is in fact the place she thinks it is.

"We haven't been here for a very long time now" She walked towards the cave, admiring it from the outside. Crouching down she attempted to go inside but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"I think we're a bit too big now to try and go inside there now, don't you think?"

Hinata blushed deeply from embarrassment, nodding her head as she stood back up to her feet, "I'm surprised that you still remember where this is"

"Of course I remember; I come here a lot by myself just thinking about our past together. We shared a lot of fond memories together" He smiled warmly at the female, walking closer towards her he looked down at her bag filled with cinnamon buns, she always had a sweet tooth for that sort of thing. He was surprised that she had no cavities from all the sweets.

"S-Sasu-chan…"

"Hm, what is it?" He asked, looking away from the bag and back up into her lavender-grey eyes. Admiring how smooth her skin appeared, he just wanted to reach out and caress her cheek and kiss her on those soft lips of hers. If only he had a chance to be with her, Gaara was only lucky guy to be with someone like her. He'd do anything just to get a chance with her. _"I know that I kept telling myself not to get in between them but…I just love her too much" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"You won't hurt me again…will you?"

That question had taken him back, something he hadn't expected at all. Placing his hands gently on her cheek, "Hinata, I promise you that I'll never hurt you again. I was foolish and childish for what I did and that won't ever happen again. You have my word" His thumb began to slowly stroke her cheek, his eyes never looking anywhere but her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Searching his eyes, she found nothing but sincerity; "I do trust you" She smiled softly at him. Then realizing their proximity she blushed and tried to pull away from him but he held her in her place. "Sasuke…please" She begged him; her eyes narrowed looking off to the side. "I love Gaara"

He could feel his heart stop briefly when she spoke those words, he let go of her taking a few steps away from her. "You don't love me anymore?" The Uchiha turned away from her, is back facing her, unable to face her.

"Of course Sasuke but I'm with Gaara and I love him" She replied hesitantly, afraid that she was going to hurt him with her words of confession.

Sasuke clenched his hands into a fist, shaking from the pain he could feel in his chest. It hurts, it hurts a lot. "I wish Gaara wasn't in the picture. I'm the one who met you first, I'm the one who loved you before he even knew who you were" He paused letting out a strained chuckle, "It's selfish but it's how I feel" He turned around to face her. His eyes showing nothing but the emotions he was feeling, pain, regret, jealous, anger and sorrow.

"I love you Hinata, I love you with all my heart. I never thought that this could hurt so much. I guess this is one of those situations when people say 'karma is a bitch'" He smiled sadly to himself, "This really sucks but I deserve it"

Hinata shook her head walking towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Sasuke, don't say that. Listen, just because I'm with Gaara doesn't mean that I hate you or anything. Because I do love you…you were the first person I fell in love with after all" She removed her hand from Sasuke narrowing her eyes as a frown formed on her face. "This is so confusing. It's like my heart is torn into two. I love both you and Gaara but…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the rest of her sentence, knowing that her next words would hurt Sasuke even more.

"It's okay Hinata, don't worry about it. As long as you're happy that's all that matters. We should head back. Unlike your father, I'm sure Hizashi will worry about you" He smiled lopsided down at her.

That part of him was happy, happy that Hinata, Neji and Hanabi are no longer with Hiashi. No one liked the old man, his parents couldn't stand him, Itachi, Obito, Naruto and even Madara didn't like the guy. He was just a really bad father after his wife left.

Turning around he motioned Hinata to follow him with his head, it was getting late out now and he wanted to give a good impression on Hizashi that he is in fact a gentleman and a man of his word by bringing her home before it gets too dark.

Xxxxxxx

It was currently midnight; the silver haired male stared at the contact on his cell phone. He has been staring at Hinata's name for nearly five minutes now. He couldn't sleep until he could hear her voice for one more last time. He sighed to himself, pushing aside his nerves as he began dialing the number; placing the phone to his ear, hearing it ringing and ringing until it stopped.

"_Mmm, he-hello?" _

Kakashi could feel his heart nearly jump out his chest at the sound of her voice, "Sorry I called you so late little princess. Were you sleeping?" He cursed himself for asking such an obvious question.

"_Yes, I was but its okay Kakashi-sempai"_

He could just hear the smile in her tone; she was just too cute for words. "I wanted see you today but I was so busy with Obito and Tobi that I didn't get a chance to stop by. You know I start college tomorrow, right?"

"_Oh…right, I almost forgot about that. I probably won't be able to see you or Obito for a while"_

"Yeah, Rin, Obito and I will all be going to the same college. Obito and I are thinking about getting an apartment together sometime next year" Kakashi couldn't help but to notice her sad tone in her voice causing his heart to be filled with nothing but sadness, "I'm really going to miss you princess. I have grown very attached to you these past months. I'll try my hardest to keep in contact with you, if you want?"

"_Yes, I'd love that. And I'll miss you too Kakashi-sempai. Out of all of Neji's friends you were the one…the one that I always enjoyed hanging around the most"_

His eyes widened, sitting up in his bed, "Re-Really?"

"Yes, really. You were always so kind to me and you never made it seem like it was your duty to protect me. It was like you were doing it because you wanted to, not because you were obligated to. It made me happy to be around you, Kakashi-sempai"

He smiled warmly to himself at her words. They really touched his heart and brought a blush to his cheeks, "If I were there right now I'd kiss you for that, little princess" He chuckled when he heard her gasp, "I'm serious, I really would. Little princess there is something that I want to tell you. I love—"

"Hold that thought, Gaara is calling me, hold on"

Kakashi frowned to himself, feeling like no matter what he does something always prevents him from confessing to her the way he wants to. "You know what, I have to go anyways. You talk to your boyfriend. I'll see you sometime soon little princess" With that said he didn't bother waiting on hearing her reply as he swiftly pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone, ending the call. "Shit, I probably made myself seem like a complete ass for hanging up on her like that" He flopped back down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. "I'm so stupid" Kakashi groaned to himself, looking over to the side was a picture of him and Hinata. He smirked to himself, in the picture he was standing behind Hinata hugging her, her eyes were focused elsewhere but the smile on her face was bright and wide, seeing how she was laughing when that pic was taken. It was Obito who had taken that pic. That day had been fun; they were just coming from the amusement park with Neji, Hanabi and Obito.

"I swear before I die I'll tell her that I love her" He smiled softly to himself, grabbing the picture bringing close towards his face as he kissed Hinata on the picture. "Goodnight, little princess"

Xxxxxxx

The day of the festival finally came and Gaara came back just like he said he would. Currently the red head was sitting down on the couch in front of Hizashi, who was sitting in a chair staring at him. When he came to pick up Hinata, he had been greeted by the older male, who calmly asked him to come inside so he have a 'little talk' with him.

"So, you are dating my niece?"

Gaara nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I am" He replied, trying not to show his nerves.

"How long have you two been dating so far?"

"For about eight months now, sir"

Hizashi smiled to himself, "I've heard a lot about you from my nephew. He is very protective of his both of his sisters, especially Hinata but he seems to have a liking to you. He told me that you treat Hinata with a great amount of respect. I wouldn't want my niece dating someone who didn't care" He exclaimed to him.

"I would never mistreat Hinata, she means a lot to me. She's precious to me and holds the key to my heart…" He admitted lowly, his cheeks turning a crimson color causing Hizashi to chuckle to himself.

"You're alright, kid. Take good care of my niece" He stood up from the chair, his white eyes gazed over into the hallway noticing that Hinata was walking towards them, "Here comes your date"

Gaara turned around to see Hinata walking towards him, wearing lavender colored sundress with white flip-flops. She looked so refreshing and adorable; he smiled warmly at her as he stood up from the couch, walking towards her. "You look cute"

"Thank you Gaara"

"Well the festival already started, if you stay any longer you'll miss the fireworks" Hizashi watched the couple nod their heads and quickly headed towards the door to leave. Once they left he looked down to his right noticing Hanabi was staring at the door the couple left out of. Hanabi had come back from her mother's house two days ago after she found out that she'll be living with Hizashi.

"Gaara seems like a nice guy but I still like her better with Sasuke" She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Hizashi shook his head, placing his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair, "I think it's best for you to keep that to yourself, wouldn't you think?" He chuckled at his young niece.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stop being nosy uncle Hizashi" Hanabi pouted.

Xxxxxx

Sasuke stood clearly becoming annoyed that he has been waiting for nearly—he glanced down at his watch—well it's only been ten minutes, plus he's early but still, he didn't like waiting on this girl. He was hoping she hadn't bailed on him, knowing he'll look stupid just standing there waiting for nothing.

"I'm sorry I'm so late"

He turned around as his eyes widened, the girl was wearing rather revealing clothing. Her skirt wasn't anywhere near her knees, in fact he was almost positive from where she was standing he could see a bit of her white panties. Her top was low cut but it didn't show off any assets, _"She doesn't have any big boobs to flaunt off anyways"_ He shook his head. "It's okay, at least you're here" He eyed her clothes briefly until he looked off to his side, "They should be here soon"

Matsuri nodded her head, walking closer towards Sasuke wearing a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for inviting me to come along Sasuke"

"Hn"

She pouted, not liking the fact that he wasn't paying her much attention but before she could even say anything she noticed Sasuke looking off to the distance. Her black eyes glanced in the in the direction noticing that Gaara and Hinata were making their way towards them. Her face went up in flames at the sight of the red head. She tried pulling down her skirt, realizing that she was trying her hardest to impress Sasuke that she forgot that Gaara was going to be there.

Gaara lifted up his lip in disgust at Matsuri's choice of clothing, placing his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Sasuke, Matsuri" He greeted both of them, Gaara had been shocked that Sasuke even asked her to come along. He really didn't like the idea but said nothing about it.

"So let's get going" Sasuke stated, putting his right hand into his pocket getting ready to walk away.

"No, not yet we have to wait on Naruto" Hinata pleaded shaking her head. Both Gaara and Sasuke's eyes widened, shocked that Naruto was even coming along. Noticing their facial expressions she parted her lips to speak, "W-Well I was talking with Naruto and he gets lonely and I said he should come along with us…" She nervously looked up at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry"

He shook his head, leaning forward pressing his lips against her temple, "You didn't do anything wrong" His green eyes looked to the side noticing that both Sasuke and Matsuri held a jealous look in their eyes while watching him give Hinata a kiss. He honestly didn't give a flying hoot what they thought, but he wanted them to see that Hinata is his girlfriend who he cares for.

Sasuke frowned to himself, turning away from the couple. Even with Matsuri here as his date, a girl he barely knows, he still feels like a third wheel to the couple. He huffed to himself, folding his arms across his chest, "Miso breath is going to take forever to get here" He groaned.

"What's that about me taking forever?"

Everyone turned around to see the blonde standing with a grin on his on his face. "I just got her not to—"He stopped talking when he spotted Matsuri. Glancing at her outfit, his face turned red as he leaned in towards Hinata and whispered, "Who is that attention whore?"

"Naru-chan, that wasn't very nice" Hinata scolded him silently, while Gaara chuckled to himself finding what Naruto said to be true but yet funny. Not once has he ever known Matsuri to dress like that. He figured that she was either doing it for him or Sasuke, either way it wasn't grabbing his attention. In fact it was quite it was quite repugnant to him and judging from Naruto and Sasuke's expression, they didn't like it either.

"This is Matsuri, someone from my old high school. She's coming along with us as Sasuke's date for the night" He stated with a smirk on his face, as he held Hinata even closer towards him much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Naruto noticed the tension between Gaara and Sasuke and couldn't help but to roll his eyes and let out a loud sigh, _"This is going to be a long night"_

Xxxxxxx

Hours have passed by since arriving at the festival, it was crowded as it's always is. Naruto wandered off to go find a ramen stand he heard was there, despite Sasuke trying to tell him that was just a rumor. So now it was just to two couples standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd. The fireworks were going to be starting soon and Gaara wanted to spend his moments with Hinata alone when that time happens.

Matsuri flipped her hair behind her shoulder, walking closer over towards Gaara, "Um may I speak with you, in private?" Her eyes warily went over towards Hinata, watching how she was looking at her. She cleared her throat trying not to get nervous from the Hyuga's stare.

"No, you can't. I told you I don't trust you to be around me. I don't like you, I won't ever like you. You aren't my type so stop while you're ahead. Can't you get it through your thick skull, Matsuri? I know you're only here to get closer to me and probably figured if you can't get to me you'll probably try Sasuke, right? Isn't that why you decided to dress up like you're some slut?"

Hinata and Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out their sockets at his tone, it was clear to say that Gaara wasn't happy. The Uchiha's black eyes gazed over at Matsuri noticing that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Sasuke was one who didn't really care about other girl's feelings or tears, only if it were Hinata and Hanabi, who is like his own younger sister, but seeing this he was starting to feel bad for the girl.

"Gaara, I think that was taking it a little too far. Listen, you go take your girlfriend somewhere private. Matsuri and I will just go somewhere else. I'll meet up with you two later" Sasuke then proceeded to grab the brown haired girl's arm dragging her along with him, despite her protest to stop.

Gaara sighed to himself looking down at Hinata who were a frown on her face, "That wasn't very nice of you Gaara"

"I'm sorry…are you upset with me?"

Hinata noticed the pain in his tone, she couldn't help but to smile at how sensitive he can be. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section, "No, I'm not upset with you. Please don't be sad" She raised her head to look up at him, "But I do think you should apologize to her" She could hear Gaara groan in displeasure clearly not wanting to have to deal with her.

"I will but not tonight. I just want to spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend" He smiled warmly at her leaning forward capturing her lips in a tender kiss, ignoring all the looks they were getting.

Xxxxx

Matsuri silently thanked the male Uchiha for the napkins he was giving her to wipe her eyes with. "Thank you, Sasuke" She silently cried. The black eyed girl knew that was the final straw when it came to Gaara, she knew that trying to hold onto him was just making things worst when he obviously didn't' care about her.

"Hn, you know, you shouldn't worry about Gaara or trying to get with him. He is content with Hinata and most likely will be for a while" He explained with a frustrated frown.

"You like Hinata, don't you?"

Sasuke blushed, covering his face with his hand, "This isn't about me, it's about—"

"It's okay; I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at her. I'm sure he knows and that's why Gaara was glaring at you. I think I should get going, I don't want to impose anymore than what I already have" She leaned forward pressing her lips gently on his cheek.

Once she walked away Sasuke could hear someone whistling causing him to turn around and glare at the surrounding people until his eyes landed on Naruto. "Shut-it miso breath"

"Heh, so is that a new girlfriend?"

"No, she isn't" He stated, wiping his cheek as if Matsuri left germs on his face. Naruto chuckled to himself but his face then became rather flustered causing Sasuke to spare him an odd glance, "What's with that look?"

"Well don't you remember how before at the end of the festival and how we all took pictures to remember the day. I thought it would be nice if the three of us could do that again" Naruto suggested. Just to be near his two best friends again at the festival brought enough joy to him, whereas Sasuke was starting to feel maybe the place wasn't such a 'taboo' after all.

"Doesn't matter to me, by the way did you even find that so called ramen stand?" He smirked down at the blonde.

Naruto pouted to himself, "No, but I did find some curry" He grinned to proudly, feeling as though he achieved something out of it.

"Come on let's go find those two idiots"

Xxxxxx

Sitting in the photo booth, Gaara couldn't keep his hands off Hinata. His hands roaming from her waist, her thighs to even her breast, the make-out session started about ten minutes ago. He wanted to pull her on his lap facing him but he knew she didn't want to pull her dress up exposing her underwear. Her lip-gloss was smeared over his lips, not that he knew or cared at the moment.

"Gaara…" She moaned out when he squeezed her left breast.

They both parted ways staring into each other eyes, "God, I love you" He whispered out breathlessly to her causing her to blush.

"Gaara I love—"

"Oh, oh, oh, are we interrupting anything?"

Both Gaara and Hinata froze turning around to see both Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of the photo booth, Naruto holding open the curtain staring at the two with a smirk on his face. "You have lip gloss over your mouth area, Gaara" He chuckled.

Gaara blushed deeply and quickly wiped his mouth, "What do you two want anyways? Can't you see I'm busy with my girlfriend?" Naruto shook his head walking into the small spaced area, pulling Sasuke in with him. "What the hell, didn't you just hear me? I said that I was busy with her. It's not even enough room in here for all of you" Gaara hissed, not liking the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were a bit too close to comfort towards him. He placed Hinata in his lap, holding her against his chest.

"I wanted all of us to take a picture together. You know, like memories of the summer. We did this last year but this year we have a new friend in the picture" The blonde smiled brightly as he tried ruffling Gaara's hair but stopped when he noticed his 'you better not touch me' glare.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata grabbing her attention as he winked at her causing her to blush and look away from him by hiding her face in the crook of Gaara's neck. _"Just too cute"_ He smirked to himself. Once looking away from Hinata he noticed that Gaara was glaring at him, so harshly that Sasuke thought he would die right on the spot.

"Alright, picture time" Naruto grinned, placing the money in the machine. Looking up at the screen he noticed that Hinata was blocking Gaara, he frowned to himself, "Hinata you should sit across all of our laps, and you're blocking most of the camera"

The red head shook his head holding onto Hinata even more, "She's not sitting on his lap" He looked over at Sasuke, who he knew Hinata would be sitting on his lap if she moved while her legs would be draped over his and Naruto's legs.

"It's only for a few minutes, don't worry about it Gaara. Come on, please" He whined loudly.

Gaara eyed him briefly before giving in, "Fine, but I swear if you as so do anything I'm beating your fucking ass Uchiha" Gaara sneered darkly at Sasuke, who merely shrugged in response clearing showing that he wasn't threatened but his threat.

Grabbing Hinata by her waist he pulled her on top of his lap, "I wouldn't dream of harming Hinata" He looked up at Hinata flushed face, "Isn't that right, Hinata?" He asked, letting his fingers trace the skin on her lower back from the outside of her sundress.

Unable to use her voice she said or did nothing causing Sasuke to turn to face Gaara, "See, she knows I wouldn't do anything" He smiled at Gaara's frustrated facial expression.

"Alright, shut up Sasuke. It's picture time" Naruto grinned pressing the button to start taking the photos.

During the entire time they were taking the pictures Hinata's face resembled a tomato, due to the fact that Sasuke's manhood was constantly poking her in her butt. She looked down at him with widened eyes but he looked rather flushed himself.

He couldn't control himself no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. But his current erection wasn't going away anytime soon, looking up at Hinata he was surprised that she hasn't screamed and ran out the booth yet, most likely because she was too scared to do anything.

Once the pictures were finally taken, Naruto and Gaara stepped out the booth while Sasuke told Hinata not to move yet, due to his current situation but it wasn't until Gaara grew impatient and dragged Hinata out not even seeing the rather big tent that was formed in Sasuke's pants.

"Come on Sasuke, the pictures are done, you can come out now" Naruto called out to him only to see Sasuke walk out awkwardly holding his hands in front of himself. He narrowed his eyes getting ready to question him about his odd stance but stopped when he noticed Sasuke giving him a warning look not to say anything. Nodding his head he then proceeded into dividing the pictures up.

"Geez, Gaara and Sasuke you two need to learn how to smile. You two didn't smile in any of these pictures" The blonde pouted to himself.

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at each which didn't pass Gaara, he wasn't stupid to know that Hinata still had lingering feelings for Sasuke but he wasn't jealous. Because he was positive the feelings she had for him were much stronger than the feelings she had for Sasuke. "I better take you home" He exclaimed grabbing onto Hinata's hand. His green eyes gazed over at the other two males nodded a silent goodbye to the two.

"See you two tomorrow at school" Naruto grinned at the couple.

Sasuke smirked while looking at Hinata, "I'll call you later tonight" He mouthed to her giving her a wink.

Hinata quickly turned away from him, feeling as if just by looking at him she were somehow cheating on Gaara. "S-See you tomorrow, Naru-chan and Sasu-chan"

Naruto watched the two walk away until he could no longer see them, "You know today wasn't such a bad day after all"

"Hn, I suppose it wasn't. Nothing bad happened like I thought it would."

Xxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Hinata stood in front of her doorstep both staring into each other's eyes while holding hands, "I had had fun with you tonight. And you look so cute in your sun" He smiled when he noticed her blushing face. Pulling out a red digital camera, he looked over at her with a blush on his face, "I know we already took pictures but…I wanted one with just us"

She nodded her head, expecting them both to pose for the camera but was taken back when he leaned forwards and kissed her on her lips, stretching up his arm as he took the picture of them kissing. Breaking the kiss he smiled warmly down at her. "I'll send you a copy of this through email tonight" He leaned away from her as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I love you, Hinata"

"I love you too, Gaara" She smiled brightly up at him. She could feel her heart beating as his smile grew warmer as the time went by. She didn't know much about his past personally like Matsuri probably does but she notices that she seems to be the only person who he opens up to and just knowing that one little fact brightened her day.

Leaning forward she kissed him on his cheek, "Goodnight, Gaara" She smiled turning around as she walked into her house.

Gaara smiled to himself, "I'm so lucky"

**Well, it's clear to say I'm starting to get rusty with writing fanfics now u.u I think I'm starting to lose my writing skill. I probably need some inspiration to get my stores better than what they are. Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be updated soon. I think I'm going to start working on the alternate endings now just to get them out of the way so I don't have to worry about them later xD**

**Well until next time…**


	27. Twenty Six

Starry Deluge: **Yes, sadly it's coming to an end very soon. But not to worry hopefully everyone will enjoy the last few chapters of this story. And it's okay for not reviewing in some time. I would never hold that against someone, so it's fine, lol. Oh and the answer to your question, no it wasn't a fan-art. It's funny because I always thought it was a fan-art as well because I have seen that picture many times. But in fact it was in a episode when Hinata wore that bunny outfit. It was a special on umm I believe episode 136, but I'm not entirely sure but somewhere around there. So I hoped that helped xD And I love Hinata's character a lot too! xD**

**Thank you very much for your review.**

Usagimariesakura: **Lol, she did have a few perverted guys eyeing her. The most perverted on out of all of them would have to be Obito, although he did not appear as if he were in the first few chapters you see him but due to his raging hormones, he becomes a bit excited whenever Hinata is around, ha-ha. Thank you for your review.**

blackrose777: **Well I'm guessing you'll probably read most of the alternate endings if you'll be happy with whoever she ends up with xD I think I'm most excited about doing the Kakashi x Hinata ending and maybe um, Gaara x Hinata. Your review is much appreciated. **

FAN: **Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying everything so far.**

ItAcHiSWiFeY: **I know, I'm so, so, sorry for taking so long with the Sasuke x Hinata pairing. Things will pick up for the two slightly in this chapter and a lot in the following chapter. And sorry I didn't really add in the telephone scene in this chapter, I wasn't planning on showing that until the next chapter Dx I hope you aren't too disappointed about that. **

hyuuzumaki lover: **Awe, thank you. I know that I should stop saying that. I tend to say that a lot for many of my chapters for not only this story but other of my stories. My reasoning for doing that is because I'm afraid if I think it's bad someone else will think it's bad or possibly even boring. And if it's one thing I would dread it disappointing my readers Dx Because I don't just write for my pleasure, I write for you guys as well and I want everyone who reads my story to enjoy the chapter. But I'll stop doing that, thank you xD I made you staring liking the Gaara x Hinata pairing? Woo! That's good, those two are a very good pairing to me in my opinion. I'm also a Naruto x Hinata fan but I no longer read Naruto and Hinata stories anymore unless it's a one-shot because most Naruto x Hinata stories have Sasuke x Sakura pairing in them and I really can't stand that pairing. No offence to anyone who does like that pairing Dx But thanks for your review lol**

.LLL: **Really? Oh, thank you so much. I'm glad to know that you enjoy this story so much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. xD**

LoveLiesBreakup: **Thanks, that really meant a lot to me. I hope you like this one as well n.n**

Oh My Glob: **Hopefully I added a tad bit more Sasuke x Hinata into this chapter. If it's not much too you're liking then you'll enjoy the next chapter much more because there will be a lot of Sasuke x Hinata in the next chapter. Also, to be truthfully honest I sort of forgot what I was going to have her ask Dx I may have to reread that part and I'll remember it and add it in the next chapter for you so it won't bug you anymore because I know that feeling lol And I don't want to leave you hanging on that part. Thanks for your review.**

Cheh: **Yes, he would be highly upset if he knew that Sasuke was 'excited' while Hinata was sitting on his lap. LOL! Sasuke is even more flirtatious in this chapter which will lead to…well you'll see xD Matsuri won't be making another appearance in this story. I really have no other use for her to show up again if I did, it would most likely be in one of the alternate endings. Speaking on Minato, I really need to give him more scenes in this story. I rarely give him parts in the story, just mainly whenever Naruto needs some advice. And it probably does or the fact that I was running out of ideas on what to put in the chapters so I tend to rush through them so I can hurry and update the chapter u.u **

.Kamoki-Hygerioshi: **Yes, Sasuke and Hinata will end up together in this story. And thank you so much, I'm glad that you like this story and me as an author xD That made me very happy to know n.n Well they will end up together so don't worry too much on that xD**

07: **Yes, it is coming to the big finale. Also I know most people have been wondering when will the song be in the story, the song by Taylor Swift won't appear until most likely the last chapter or the chapter before that. As for Kakashi, sadly he won't be making another appearance until the last chapter. But the wait will be worthwhile, trust me n.n Thank you, I'm glad you think so x3**

purplesweety91: **Oh that's cool. How is college for you so far? Are you enjoying it? I'm mostly enjoying my Japanese class that class is my favorite class by far this semester. I hope you enjoy the Sasuke x Hinata moments in this chapter as well n.n**

Hinakunoichi: **Yes, a Naruto and Hinata scene lol xD I might had more fluff between then but nothing too serious, just for those Naruto and Hinata fans out there that could be reading this story. The moment that Matsuri and Hinata was 'jaw' dropping seeing how they both sort of knew about each other lol xD Well I will do a Naruto x Hinata alternate ending, so I hope that you will enjoy that when you see it xD**

Winter Ink: **Gaara is very attached to Hinata due to the fact that he has never encountered a girl like her before, let alone fall in love. That's why he's so close with her and unable to let her go. He's love for her is that strong. Thank you for your review n.n**

Sandy: **Ha-ha, everyone seemed to be talking about Sasuke's 'erection' during that part xD And that's another part I didn't add in this chapter. If I didn't add anything in this chapter that would have most likely been a continuation from the last chapter then it will be in the next chapter. Sorry about that. **

Sepsis: **Don't worry about Kakashi, he'll tell her his feelings very soon xD Depending on how fast I update it will be soon u.u But besides that I'm glad that you enjoyed those parts in the last chapter.**

Saki-Hime: **Lol, I'm sorry Sasuke x Hinata pairing is coming soon. I promise u.u **

takari-sasusakulover: **Thank you, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **

JaychAn: **Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you are enjoying everything so far. Kakashi will tell her soon and the next time there won't be any interruptions xD**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I think lately I've been on a roll when it comes to updating my stories. So far I've updated, 'Age is nothing but a Number', 'When it was Hinata Pt.2' and 'Love for the Uchiha' along with 'Who Should I Choose' and 'A Sucker for Love'. Woo, I'm glad that I've been trying to update my stories. Lol, well I have a new collection of stories out. So far there is just one chapter for it, which is a Sasori x Hinata one-shot. It's my first time ever writing that pairing so please check it out. It's called 'Collections of One-Shots'. **

**Also please read 'The Life of Konoha High' by HINATASTYLExX. She's has three chapters up so far, so please read and review for her. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

School was finally in session; every student was dreading going back, especially Hyuga Hinata. She had so much fun spending her time with her friends and most of all Gaara and Sasuke. Despite her finally now dating Gaara her feelings for Sasuke were starting to come back to her slowly. Both Sasuke and Hinata have been becoming closer over the summer, she felt bad that she has becoming closer to the Uchiha, feeling almost as if she just took one look at him she would be cheating on Gaara.

Shaking her head, Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at the driver in the car. Currently she was on her way to school with her eleventh grade brother, Neji. They had just come from dropping Hanabi off at middle school. Her lavender-grey eyes looked in the rear mirror in the backseat at the male Uchiha.

Things has gotten better ever since he had broken up with Sakura, there are still from rivalry between Sasuke and Gaara but the two have been in much better terms with each other. Noticing that his dark eyes were watching her, she blushed deeply as she quickly looked away from her.

The male Uchiha smirked to himself, "Looking cute as always whenever you blush" He stated in a low monotone voice, causing Neji to roll his eyes.

"Flirting with my sister, as always I see" Neji grunted, turning his head narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, who merely choose to ignore that comment.

"Hey, I can't help it that you have a good looking sister" He stated in a bored tone.

Neji turned around, facing the road ahead of him, pulling into the school's parking lot. Lately Sasuke has been annoying him, he hated that Sasuke chose out of all the times to flirt with Hinata, he would choose the moment she has a boyfriend. The older Hyuga actually liked Gaara for Hinata, he was extremely nice with Hinata and caring and protective. Also he didn't seem like he would abandon Hinata like Sasuke has in the past.

Pulling the car into a stop, he pulling out his keys, "If anyone bothers you—"

"Don't worry about that, Neji-nii. No one will bother me. If you noticed from last semester everyone stopped since Sakura no longer bothers me anymore. So it'll be fine" She smiled brightly at him. Trying to reassure her older brother, knowing how too overprotective he can be over her.

The longer dark haired clenched his teeth together, "Tch, fine but I'm still watching. I don't like it when people bother my baby sister" He sharply turned his head back to cast Sasuke a glare when he heard a snicker, "What's so funny, Uchiha?" He hissed.

Sasuke shook his head, trying his hardest to hold in his chuckles, "Oh, it's nothing Neji" He opened the car door stepping out of the car.

Once he was out Hinata blushed darkly, "You didn't have to say 'baby sister', Neji-nii. I'm not a baby anymore" She stated, showing just how much that embarrassed she was.

"I'm sorry Hinata" He ruffled her hair; "I'll try not to embarrass you much anymore" He smiled softly at her. He stepped out of the car as did Hinata, coming around the car Neji waved off the two as he walked off, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the crowded parking lot.

"I'm surprised that I don't see your boyfriend anywhere" The raven haired male stated, looking around the sea of people, trying to see if he spotted a red head within the crowd.

Hinata blushed at the thought of the male, "Gaara said he'll be coming to school late today" She exclaimed.

"Sasuke, Hinata!"

They both turned around to see Naruto running towards the two wearing a widened grin, "I'm glad that I caught you two. It's so crowded this year, I've never seen this many students at our school before" His blue eyes scanned the crowd, spotting Aishido walking alone he frowned to himself, "Tch, there is that asshole. I thought after all the crap he went through last semester he would have went to a new school" He glared harshly at the male.

Sasuke frowned as well; he hasn't really talked to Aishido ever since the day at the cabin party. He hasn't even talked much to Sakura either, "I'm surprised Sakura isn't anywhere around him, after she was his slut"

Hinata shook her head at both males, she was getting ready to make a comment but once she spotted Gaara her face lit up, "Gaara!" She called out his name happily, running towards the male with a widened smile on her face. Once she finally made her way towards the male she threw her arms around his shoulders causing him to let out a surprise gasp.

"Happy to see me?" He let out a soft chuckle.

She nodded her head, "Y-Yes, I am" She replied back, starting to feel her shyness sink in.

He smiled, snuggling her close in his arms, looking up he noticed both Naruto and Sasuke making their way towards them. He mentally sighed at the sight of the male Uchiha. Being in competition for his girlfriend's affection was starting to become annoying. At first, he was almost positive that Sasuke knew not to interfere in the relationship because he had stated that he wouldn't ruin it but after that it's like the Uchiha completely went back on his words and began flirting with Hinata.

Gaara didn't want to lash out at the male but it was starting to become out of hand. He eyed both males, deciding not to say anything. "Come on, let's go to class" He pulled Hinata along with him.

Sasuke watched the two walk with a frown on his face, "Wow, you're really jealous aren't you?" He turned his head to face his best friend, noticing the grin on his face.

"Shut-up" He glowered, walking past him.

"Well I know you are. Hey, wait for me Sasuke!"

Xxxxxxx

The pink haired female strolled through the congested hallways; she couldn't help but to notice how everyone was glaring at her. Ever since the fight between her and Hinata, everyone started treating her differently. Especially since they found out she was the one responsible for telling Aishido to basically rape Hinata. She narrowed her eyes off to the side, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"There's the girl who used to be mean to Hinata"

"Yes, that is her. I don't know what Sasuke even saw in her. She's not even that pretty"

"It's a good thing Sasuke put her in place"

Sakura could feel the tears brimming in her eyes; she quickly rushed past the crowd until she felt herself crash into another body. Looking up she was taken back to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it Sakura?"

A frown slowly appeared on her face, "Aishido…" She hissed out his name in pure hatred.

The black hair male stood tall, looking down at her with a grim smirk. His hair no longer in the Mohawk that it used to be; now it's longer hanging over his eyes as he wears it in a low ponytail. He was wearing a white short-sleeved top, that wasn't buttoned up all the way, revealing a small amount of his chest; along with a dark blue tie that was loosely tied around his neck. Along with a pair of dark blue pants and white shoes, to say the least over the summer Aishido looks more mature and approachable than what he did before.

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to go to another school but seeing how you are related to the principle"

"I'm not related to her, it was a rumor" Sakura corrected. Flipping her hair behind her back she narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you even want with me?" She questioned him with curiosity lacing her tone.

"Nothing, you're the one who bumped into me after all. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my class" He gentle pushed her to the side walking past her but stopped, "By the way, you've been on thin ice for a very long time with Hinata's brother and now that you've finally broken through that ice, I wouldn't been too surprised if he tries to harm you for how you treated Hinata. I've gotten my beating and I'm still not accepted by them but I'm on good terms with the Akatsuki now but for you on the other hand, who went into hiding after that, they will most likely coming after you next" He taunted her, not really being truthful with what he was saying, he just wanted to have a reason to scare her. "I'm off now" Aishido then took his leave, leaving her alone.

Frowning to herself, she watched his figure disappear within the crowd. Sighing softly, turning around she walked in the opposite direction. While walking she was frozen in her spot at the sight of Sasuke. He was walking beside Naruto, wearing his uniform in a similar way Aishido was wearing his. Their eyes met for a few second before he casually looked away from her and continued walking.

"Sasuke…"

Xxxxxxx

Chouji sighed to himself sadly, "It's going to be different without Shikamaru being around" The lazy haired male was one of his only best friends and now he was off in college staying on campus. Not that he didn't like being around Ino, it's just that Shikamaru was his buddy and Ino…well he had a crush on her but he wasn't as close with her like he was with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss that lazy bum. He said he'll write us and even come visit but it's still not the same without him being here" She blushed thinking about the male, hugging her books close to her chest. The blonde knew that he was miles away from where they currently were. With them living in Konoha city, Shikamaru was way in Kyoto.

After a moment of silence, the light brown haired male coughed lightly, "So, are you and Shikamaru…dating?" He asked awkwardly.

Ino shook her head, "No, but we are taking things slow" She replied with a small smile, thinking about the kiss they shared together. Looking up she noticed Chouji's facial expression, he looked hurt. In one way or another she always knew that the husky male had feelings for her, but she knew that she could never fully return them. Even if she wanted to, Chouji just wasn't her type but she did truly care a lot about him. She lifted her hand placing it gently on his shoulder. "Chouji, I—"

"We better head off to class" He mumbled, shrugging off her hand as he turned around and walked away.

She groaned to herself, she knew that he was sad and probably even jealous. Ino knew that it will take time for Chouji to let go, after all he has had feelings for her ever since they were in middle school, only for her to ignore it.

Xxxxxxxx

The red head held Hinata close flush against his body, smothering her in a fierce passionate kiss. The two immediately rushed into the school to go up to their spot, 'the roof', to have a couple of minutes by themselves before class started. After finding out that they had the same classes this year, they were both pleased by the news. The girl currently in his arms, he would give his life for in any given moment. That's how important she is to him. "I think we should stop, class will be starting soon" He parted his lips from hers, panting lightly resting his head on her shoulder, his hands were gripping her waist tightly.

She nodded her head, unable to even speak at the moment. Her top was unbuttoned from Gaara groping and nipping at her delicate skin. "Ah, Ga-Gaara!" She gasped out in shock and pleasure. He was holding her against the cemented wall in her spot as he was currently sucking on her neck, making his mark on her. He figured that she would be embarrassed walking back in the school with a rather large red mark on her neck but he didn't care, he wanted others, especially _males_, to know that she was taken and she was _his_. Pulling his lips away from her neck, he gave it a lick, "I love you, Hinata. Don't let anyone take you away from me or I'll be forced to go on a killing rampage" He joked, lifting his head to see her flushed face. He chuckled to himself, "You're so adorable, I fall harder and harder for you each day. What are you doing to me, my rose" He nuzzled his face on the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

She blushed deeply, tilting her head to the side. As soon as she did she noticed they had an audience, "U-Um, Gaara we have company" Hinata felt like she was going to faint from embarrassment any moment now.

Quickly pulling away from her, he pushed Hinata behind him seeing how she was slightly indecent due to her top being unbuttoned. Looking at the person he noticed that he appeared to be younger than them or possibly their age. "Is there anything you want?" Gaara sneered, unhappy that they were interrupted, despite the fact the bell rang for class already.

The male wasn't exactly tall but he wasn't short either. With short blue hair, dark black eyes, black rimmed glasses and wearing what appeared to be headphones. "U-Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I was just looking for my class and I was told it was up here by one of the students. I-I guess they were wrong…" He laughed nervously.

Gaara eyed him with a brow raised up, "They were probably messing with you. You must be new to our school?"

The blue haired male nodded his head; "My name is Chojuro" He smiled brightly at the two, his eyes went behind the red head noticing that Hinata was slowly peering over Gaara's shoulder, looking rather flushed. "What are your names?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Gaara and this here is my girlfriend, Hinata" He replied for the shy girl standing next to him. She was shaking like a leaf, most likely from embarrassment from being caught in an intimate moment.

The blue haired male nodded his head, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you two. I should get going n-now" He quickly ran out of the door.

"He reminds me of a male version of you" Gaara stated, looking at his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. "Come on, let's get to class. We're already five minutes late" He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him out of the door. Every once in a while, his green eyes would eye her hickey, _"Heh, I have such a beautiful girlfriend"_

Xxxxxxx

Finally arriving to class, the two were scolded for being late which caused the class to erupt into laughter. Looking in the back of the classroom, noticing that the seats Gaara and Hinata used seat in, someone is now sitting there.

The couple was forced to seat away from each other, Hinata sitting next to Chouji, while Gaara was sitting next to, surprisingly, the very same male from the roof. Once was class in session, Iruka, the teacher, had volunteers stand up and explain what they did for the summer. Naruto was the first one to speak, explaining his summer in a very long speech, which was very entertaining for everyone and had most of the class laughing.

Sasuke shook his head, _"I'm guessing he'll still be the class clown this semester as well"_ He thought, with a smirk consuming his face. Turning his head, he looked around the classroom noticing that mostly everyone had the same class together; Ino sitting to his left, Naruto on his right, Hinata sitting up front next to Chouji while Sakura was sitting in front of Gaara. His black eyes then made contact to the male sitting to the right of Gaara; he appeared to be new seeing how everyone else is the same people from last semester.

"It appears we have a new student in our class this year. Would you mind coming to the front of the class and introducing yourself?" Iruka smiled kindly at the shy male.

Chojuro shifted in his seat nervously, slowly nodding his head. Standing up from his seat he walked down the aisle heading towards the front of the classroom. His dark coffee eyes gazed around the classroom noticing how everyone was staring at him, looking rather bored, "U-Um, my name is Chojuro. I'm from Kirigakure but I recently moved here this su-summer. I-I'm a naturally kind of shy around others…um—"

"Hurry up, you're boring us" A voice from back came, as the class erupted into laughter.

Iruka tried his hardest calm the class down but it proved to be useless, while the blue haired male felt his face become hot. He was embarrassed by that comment and not only that, mostly everyone was laughing at him. Chojuro's hands tightened on his sides, trying his hardest to hold back the emotions that were currently rushing through him.

Hinata looked around the classroom frowning to herself, _"I wish I wasn't so quiet and to myself, I would say something to defend him" _She thought, looking around she noticed that Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara weren't laughing either, in fact they were annoyed facial expressions.

"Shut-up and let him talk! He's new here and you aren't treating him with any respect. The next person who makes a crack about him, will have my fist connecting to their face" Naruto barked, glaring at everyone in the room. Everyone in the class almost didn't take the class clown seriously until they noticed his angry eyes. Deciding not to push the blonde's buttons, since no one has really seen him in blind rage before, they all remained silent obeying Naruto's wishes.

Naruto looked back up front at Iruka and then Chojuro, "You can continue now" He grinned widely at the blue haired male.

Chojuro blushed lightly, "Um th-thank you" He muttered lowly. No one has really stood up for him before, it shocked him. "Well thank you for listening. Please be kind to me" He ended his speech, walking quickly back to his seat, ignoring everyone's stare.

"Let's treat Chojuro with respect" Iruka warned to his students, "Now for today's lesson" He walked towards the board, grabbing the chalk and began writing on the board.

As he was talking the red head glanced over at Chojuro, he was being awfully quiet. Gaara had a feeling that he was most likely going to be like this throughout the entire semester. "You should toughen up"

Chojuro's eyes widened, turning his head, "Excuse me?"

"I said you should toughen up. If it's one thing I noticed about the students here, they tend to pick on the weak. See that girl sitting up front" Gaara looked up ahead at the first row.

"Yeah, th-that's your girlfriend isn't it?"

Gaara nodded his head, "She was bullied by everyone in this classroom. Even her two childhood best friends but now no one bothers her. She redeemed herself by defending herself from the person who started it all. I suggest since you're a guy, that you should stick up for yourself and not let anyone walk over you" Gaara suggested to the male.

Chojuro stared at him in silence before a small smile reached his features, "Thank you, um Gaara"

He nodded his head, looking away from the new student. In some way or another he felt Chojuro will be hanging with them a lot in the near future.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Classes were flying by within the quickness. It wasn't at all as long and drawn out at the blonde had thought it would be. Sighing loudly to himself, he leaned back in his seat, his arms rested behind his head as his blue eyes gazed over at Chojuro eating alone. "Look at that, no one isn't even sitting next to him. Their avoiding him like he has some sort of disease" He frowned to himself.

"Well, why don't you invite him over here instead of complaining about it, stupid" Ino groaned, becoming annoyed with Naruto. Sasuke and Gaara nodded their heads in agreement, seeing how Naruto has been saying that same line for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Maybe I will" he frowned, "Hey, Chojuro come sit with us!" He yelled rather loudly, waving his arm in the air trying to grasp his attention.

The blue haired male looked up nervously, looking rather surprised that someone was even speaking to him. He nodded his head, walking over towards the table bowing to everyone before taking his seat, "Thank you for inviting me…" He mumbled shyly.

"Eh, it's not a problem. It sucks being alone. I'm Naruto by the way. And this here is Sasuke" He pointed the stoic male sitting next to him. Sasuke offered him a nod and continued picking food off of Hinata's bento much to Gaara's dismay.

"And that down there is Neji, TenTen and Lee" He leaned forward, placing his hand to cover his mouth, "But I just call him bushy brows, since he has brushy eyebrows" He snickered causing Chojuro to smile.

"I heard that, Naruto!" Lee fumed.

"Oh quiet, Lee. Naruto is just messing around, you know he doesn't mean it" TenTen exclaimed, trying to calm her brother down. Hinata giggled, knowing that Naruto and Lee tend to get in their comical arguments every once in a while.

"And I'm Ino" The female blonde said, smiling brightly at the male, "This is Chouji and the couple over there is—"

"Hi-Hinata and Gaara," Chojuro stated before Ino could finish, "I met them, um earlier today" He coughed, blushing deeply after remembering how he caught the two in a rather intimate.

Naruto noticed the blush and directed his eyesight to the couple, his eyes nearly popped out when he noticed the large red mark on Hinata's neck. He almost said something but stopped himself realizing that if he embarrassed her, not only would he feel regret but he would have to be dealing with an angry red head.

"Hey look over there" Everyone looked up when they heard Lee's voice, noticing Sakura sitting off by herself eating her lunch, "I don't think I've even seen her alone before in the school. She looks so…sad" He stated, examining the pink haired female from the distance. He remembers he used to have a huge crush on her but his feelings for her were no longer around. The round eyed male in a way felt sorry for Sakura, knowing that no one would possibly be her friend after what she had done.

"Shouldn't we invite her over?" Chojuro asked, but immediately regretted saying anything when he noticed almost everyone at the table glared harshly at him. "Umm…did I say something wrong?" He chuckled nervously.

Neji closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, "If that girl comes within two feet of me, I'm seriously going to hurt her" He frowned.

"I would have to agree, she's the one who made my girlfriend's life hell last semester. I'd rather her not be around Hinata" Gaara stated, wrapping his arm around his now blushing girlfriend.

Chojuro gazed over at Hinata and then focused his attention on Sasuke, "Do you all feel that way towards that girl?"

The male Uchiha was slightly shocked he was even speaking to him. Letting out a sigh he parted his lips, "I'm afraid so. She may appear to be friendly but don't let her looks fool you. She's a horrible person who likes to treat everyone as her puppet. She and I used to date but we don't anymore for reasons" He explained, "Don't even make eye contact with her, just ignore her" He stated, grabbed a tomato from Hinata's bento tossing it in his mouth while giving her a wink.

Noticing her blush caused him to grin, but the grin was quickly gone when he noticed the large hickey on her neck, _"What the hell"_ He thought to himself, with a frown. His dark orbs casually gazed over at Gaara, noticing that he was eyeing him with a smirk on his face, but his eyes were daring him to say something. He ignored him, leaning over towards the female Hyuga, "I see he marked you" Sasuke had to hold back his distain in his voice, "I think I would have wanted to mark you myself if you weren't taken" His hand began caressing then on her thigh with his finger.

Hinata stiffened in her chair, her face turning a bright crimson color. "Hinata, are you alright? You face is all red" TenTen commented, causing everyone to glance over at the female Hyuga.

"No-Nothing" She quickly replied, noticing from the corner of her eye that Gaara was glaring harshly at the Uchiha. Judging by his expression, she knew any given moment now Gaara was going to say something. And just as she predicted in her mind the red head stood up from his seat grabbing Sasuke from the back of his shirt lifting him up from his seat.

This immediately caused a ruckus in the lunchroom; everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed the two males. Neji and Naruto both narrowed their eyes in thought, knowing that the built up frustration inside Gaara must have finally broken through.

"What the hell is your problem, Gaara?" Sasuke sneered trying to remove himself from the green eyed male's grip.

"You, that's my problem, why can't you accept the fact that I'm dating Hinata? Are you that desperate for her attention? You didn't think I'm that stupid and blind to no know what you just did, do you?" Although Gaara was much shorter that Sasuke, he was proving to hold his ground and stand tall against him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong? Afraid that I'm going to steal your precious girlfriend away from you" He smirked darkly down at him, ignoring everyone else in the lunchroom and Neji, Naruto and Hinata's protest to stop. Noticing Gaara's very pissed off expression made him smirk even wider, "Aren't you going to hit me? I know you want to. Go right ahead, hit me bitch. HIT ME!" He yelled out angrily in Gaara's face.

Unable to hold it back anymore Gaara punched him across the face; in the background you could hear a few screams from Sasuke's fan base. The Uchiha stumbled back from the force of the punch, wiping the blood from his lip, "This is want I've been waiting for months" He launched towards the other male as the two wrestled on the floor throwing punches at each other.

A crowd began quickly surrounding the two; the fight was brutal, but not as brutal as it was with Aishido. Blood was splattered out on the floor, each hit Gaara throw cause the Uchiha to spit out more blood. Becoming angry that he was losing against the red head, Sasuke growled lowly to himself, spitting in his face he raised his fist throwing a rather hard punch to his stomach. Gaara gasped in pain, clutching his stomach, "You fucking bastard" He ignored the blood that was on his face, his eyes showing nothing but hate and anger for the Uchiha. Pushing him roughly to the ground he jumped on top of Sasuke, straddling his waist throwing punches to his face, "I won't dare allow you to fucking steal my girlfriend away from me. I'll kill you before I'll allow that to happen" He grabbed him by his collar lifting up the half conscious Uchiha, "She's mine and only mine, you got that Uchiha?" He sneered darkly into his ear.

"That's enough, break it up!" Tsunade loudly yelled, breaking through the crowd. Once the tall blonde made her way towards the two teenagers she pulled them apart. "What is wrong with you two? I thought you would know better" She snapped. Her honey brown eyes gazed over at Sasuke noticing how he was struggling to stand on his feet.

"You…you think you've won? You think I'm going to stop and lose the girl I love against some punk like you" Sasuke let out a strained chuckle. His black eyes looked over at Hinata, noticing the worry within her eyes. Most likely worried about not only himself but for Gaara as well, "I'm going to capture your heart Hinata, that's a promise" He said as he fell unconscious.

Sakura watched the scene in pure shock. She didn't know of Sasuke's feelings for Hinata until much later, after seeing that public display for his determination to win her back made her envious of the female Hyuga. Her jade eyes then looked over at Gaara; she couldn't help but to shiver in fear at his facial expression. It was twisted up into something frightening, very frightening. Sabaku Gaara was very, very furious. Even the people that were near him knew to move away from him. Sakura couldn't understand what Hinata even saw in Gaara, to her the red head was scary, and someone she would never date due to her fear of him.

Chojuro sat in silence not really knowing what was going on. He has never seen a fight right in front of him before. _"For my first day a lot sure is going on"_ He thought to himself with a mental nervous chuckle.

Hinata looked at Gaara and then at Sasuke who was currently being placed on a stretcher. Her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest, she never seen Sasuke look like that before. Gaara had beaten him so badly he appeared as if he were dead, though it wasn't half a bad as Aishido…well close enough. "Sasuke…" She whispered, watching them carry him away to the infirmary. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to her left she noticed Chouji looking down at her, "It's going to be okay" He reassured her.

Though she knew he was trying to help, it didn't help the situation but she offered him a kind smile. Turning her head back to her boyfriend she noticed Tsunade scolding the male telling him to come to her office. Before he walked away with the principle the male's eyes met Hinata's eyes, "We'll talk later" He mouthed to her turning briskly around to following the older woman.

"Damn, that was some fight"

"Who knew that Sasuke would lose in a fight"

"I know, he always seemed strong to me"

"Why were they even fighting?"

"I heard that they've always hated each other"

"No, it's because of the Hyuga"

"Oh you mean Neji's younger sister, Hinata?"

"Yeah, they both love her apparently"

Judging from how everyone was chattering, you could tell that this was going to be the talk of the week, if not month. Growing tired of everyone talking Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hand, pulling her out of the lunchroom as Neji and the others followed. Chojuro sat in silence not really knowing rather or not if he should follow them but once he noticed Sakura staring at him, he suddenly remembered everyone's warning about her and immediately stood up and ran out the room, leaving Sakura looking rather puzzled by his actions.

Xxxxxxxx

"Damn, I knew that fight was going to happen sooner or later" The blonde sighed to himself, shaking his head in disappointment. Both males were possessive, which was very obvious whenever it was dealing with Hinata, more so in Gaara's case than on Sasuke's. His blue eyes looked over at Neji, noticing that he appeared to be in deep thought. _"Probably thinking about the fight" _He thought to himself.

"We all knew that" Lee sighed to himself, "What did Sasuke do to you Hinata? It had to have been something to set him off like that" The black haired male asked curiously.

Hinata flinched since everyone was now waiting to hear her response, "Um…he, well it's um you see…um" She stumbled over her words. Knowing that Neji will flip if he found out Sasuke was caressing her leg with his finger; which made her remember her neck, quickly placing her hand on her neck covering the large hickey she shifted her gaze to the side, "It's rather difficult to explain" She mumbled.

Neji frowned getting ready to say something but stopped when he felt a hand grasp his forearm. Looking down to his right, he noticed TenTen shaking her head. Sighing to himself, he decided not to press his sister into telling him. His white eyes looked over at Ino and Chouji noticing how they were parting their ways from them. He never spent much time with them before and honestly didn't plan to anytime soon. The male Hyuga found Ino to be annoying, Chouji wasn't so bad, he just never spent any time with him to really develop a friendship with him.

"If Gaara harms you in any—"

"He would never harm me, Naru-chan. Please don't worry about it. He isn't and has never been unkind to me" Hinata assured her best friend.

He visibly relaxed, seeing Gaara in action he didn't know what he'll do once he got Hinata.

Everyone paused once the bell ranged, Chojuro looked around at everyone, "Um, I know this may sound like an odd question to ask b-but are we um…friends?" He asked awkwardly.

They all looked at him, surprised by his question, "Sure, of course you're our friend" Naruto grinned widely, throwing his arm around the shy male's shoulder. "A new crew member to our clique" He joked loudly causing the blue haired male to blush which Hinata and Naruto along with TenTen seemed to notice. The blonde quickly let go of him, "Whoa, um you're not um you know…cause I'm not!" He quickly exclaimed.

Chojuro looked confused for a moment, looking over at Hinata for some sort of explanation. "He means like…do you like _boys_" Hinata whispered the last part silently.

"What, me like guys? N-No, I have a gir-girlfriend" He stated, adjusted his black rimmed glasses.

Neji looked mildly surprised at hearing this. From looking at the guy, he didn't appear like he would even have a girlfriend, let alone attract any girls. Not that he wasn't good-looking but he knew if he were a girl he wouldn't be attracted to the male.

TenTen and Naruto smirked suggestively, "So who's the girl? Someone in this school or maybe perhaps another school" TenTen nudged the male on his arm.

"U-Um…well to be honest, she was my English teacher from my old school. We're still dating though"

Silence engulfed the group, no one knew how to respond to that and the suddenly the sound of the Naruto and TenTen falling to the floor could be heard while Lee, Neji and Hinata paled, looking visibly disturbed.

"Heh-heh, did I say something strange?" Chojuro asked, chuckling while scratching the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat in her desk eyeing the red haired male, "Sabaku Gaara, judging from your records from your previous school you always had quite the violent temper. Do you want to explain to me what caused this lash out today?" She asked, her face showing just how annoyed she was.

"Tch" He honestly didn't feel like talking to this woman, Gaara was already in a foul mood and talking about the fight won't help the mood get any better, especially with her of all people.

Sensing that he wasn't going to talk, she turned around in her leather chair, opening the metal cabin file cabinet behind her. "Hm, ah-ha found it" She pulled out a beige folder, tossing it on the desk as she turned back around towards her desk, "Would you like me to call your father, Sabaku?"

"I don't care" He shrugged, which earned him a glare from the older woman.

"Do you want to be expelled from this school, Gaara? I don't think you do" She glowered, trying to spark some reaction out of the male.

Gaara continued to shrugged, "I don't care" He replied again with an annoyed grunt. Folding his arms across his chest, the male closed his eyes appearing to be rather bored. All he wanted was to get out of the office and talk to his girlfriend, _"Who am I kidding, this woman will probably kick me out of the school for beating the Uchiha up"_ He snorted to himself in displeasure. "Am I going to be in here long?" He asked, opening his eyes peering at Tsunade.

The blonde haired woman frowned, _"The nerve of this boy" _She growled to herself. "I won't expel you from the school. But I will however suspend you for fighting. Do you have—"

"I hope that Sasuke is suspended as well. He is the one who started it" The red head interrupted the principle.

"You're both suspended! Now as I was saying, do you have anyone you can ask to collect your homework for you and give it to you during your absence?" She questioned him.

He remained silent for a brief moment, "Yes, my girlfriend" He responded, ignoring Tsunade's twitching eyebrow.

"Very well, you are dismissed, Sabaku" She waved him off, going back to her paper work that was stacked up on her desk.

Gaara stood up from the seat and casually walked out of the office. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Hinata leaning against the opposite wall, "Shouldn't you been in class?" He asked, closing the door behind him walking towards the midnight-blue haired female. Noticing that she wasn't replying back to him, he sighed, "You're upset with me aren't you? I know that I did something wrong but I saw the way he was touching you…I didn't like that" He trailed off in silent anger.

Hinata looked up at him, noticing how his face visibly relaxed as he was looking at her. "Why couldn't you have just talked it out? You didn't have to g-go that far, you really hurt him" She frowned up at him. Looking over his face, she noticed that he didn't really any bruises on his face like Sasuke had. But his shirt was covered in blood causing her to sigh to herself, "You need another shirt, come with me" She turned her back on him, expecting him to follow her and he did.

The walk was silent and awkward; Gaara could tell that she was upset with him. He couldn't help that he snapped, Sasuke was and has been pressing his buttons for quite some time now. But by him being a close friend of her and possibly someone who she could still love, Hinata was upset by it.

"I've never seen anyone fight Sasuke before. It was very unsettling for me to see someone beating on him. I understand that you did it because you were upset but…you took it too far" She stopped walking, turning around to face him. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were narrowed off to the side, something she didn't expect to see.

"I'm sorry, please…just don't leave me" He whispered so lowly that Hinata almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not leaving" She replied, placing her hand on his. "Look at me, Gaara" Watching him met her eyes, she parted her lips, "I love you no matter what, so please don't fear for the worst" She smiled softly at him.

Hearing those words come out of her mouth warmed up his heart, "Thank you, Hinata. That meant a lot to me" He wanted to hug her but knew if he did, he would get blood on her so instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against her, "I'm sorry for being such a monster" He said softly against her lips.

"It's okay"

The two continued walking down the empty hallway hand in hand but in the back of Hinata's mind she couldn't help but to think about the flirtatious Uchiha. _"Sasuke…."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You know, I started way too late on the Sasuke x Hinata pairing. With only four more chapters excluding the alternate endings, you would have thought Sasuke and Hinata would be together by now. I've been taking too long and stretching the Gaara x Hinata pairing too much without even realizing it. If you noticed Sasuke is becoming more prone to flirting with Hinata without caring she's with Gaara, while Hinata is starting to think more about Sasuke. **

**Now, most of you are probably thinking Hinata will break up with Gaara in favor of Sasuke but that's not what's going to happen. You may see what will happen in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Also if you read 'The Unknown' or 'Who Should I Choose' they have always been updated today, so please feel free to read the latest chapters. **

**And for those who read any of my other stories, I will be updating those soon. Most likely the next updated chapter will be 'When It Was Hinata Pt. 2' or 'The Story Of her Life'.**


	28. twenty seven

SasuHina Fangurl4ever: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far n.n

Kamoki-Hygerioshi: Well most likely I won't make a sequel because I have tons of other stories that I've wanted to upload on the site for everyone to read. But if I do happen to make a sequel it will be based on the Kakashi x Hinata pairing and it would probably be a multi-chapter story. So it wouldn't be very long. I'm glad that you like all of my stories that makes me happy to know that n.n Thank you very much for your review.

blackrose777: Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you seem to be more opened to Gaara x Hinata now. I've always thought that they were a cute pairing n.n

Winter Ink: I hope the reason I chose isn't random when you read the end of this chapter Dx I honestly forgot the real reason of what I planned and did something else u.u But yes, there was huge tension Sasuke and Gaara but both males tried to ignore it for Hinata's sake but Gaara was the first one to snap and reacted xD

Sandy: Ha-Ha, that line was in my head to. I can honestly picture a very, very pissed off Sasuke saying that. That's the reason why I had him yell in Gaara's face to hit him lol

Usagimariesakura: No, no, I would never have Gaara die in the story Dx so you don't have to worry about that lol

Cheh: Although Gaara is a very violent person in this story when he is angry, the one person who he would never hurt is Hinata. But others, not you readers lol, but like Naruto and the others seem to think Gaara could one day snap and hurt Hinata. But he would never lay a finger on her, maybe Sakura or some other girl but never Hinata. I think Chojuro is adorable too xDD Even though he hasn't had much time in the manga lately he's still so cute xD

ItAcHiSWiFeY: I'm glad that you loved it n.n Well Hinata doesn't end up with Sasuke in this chapter but something does happen in this chapter but I don't know if you would call it dramatic or not u.u I'm just hoping that everyone likes this chapter.

Saki-Hime: Thank you very much for your review, it's much appreciated n.n I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

JaychAn: Yes, Gaara did notice. And he noticed what happened in the photo booth also, well not Sasuke's erection o.o but him touching Hinata. He just never said anything. Gaara had a lot of built up anger when it comes to Sasuke and it finally boiled over and lead into a fight. I'm glad you are enjoying everything so far n.n

**A/N**: I almost forgot to say in the last chapter about Chojuro's character. He's a new character in the story but for those who don't know about him, no he isn't an original character of mine. He is an actual character from Naruto, who in my opinion acts just like Hinata but a male version of her xD If you haven't heard about him look on the Narutopedia and search 'Chojuro' and you'll find him. But he isn't in the anime yet from what I know of. But besides all that jazz, here is the twenty-seventh chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**R&R please don't be a silent reader. I love to know what everyone is thinking while reading any of my stories, that's why I enabled my anonymous reviews. Reviews help the authors continue on with their story because you're reviews are inspiration to us. **

Xxxx

One week has passed by since that uneventful fight between Sasuke and Gaara. It had been the talk of the week amongst everyone, Hinata had even been questioned by many students on which male she really loves. Even bombarded with obscured questions from Sasuke's fan club about how it's her fault Sasuke is now suspended and was put in the hospital for a few days. But of course, Hyuga Hinata ignored everyone and didn't answer a single question. Currently she was on top of the school's roof eating her lunch along with Chojuro.

The blue haired male was very quiet, just like her which surprisingly didn't add any awkwardness between them. By him joining in their small 'clique' as Naruto calls it, Chojuro has become closer with them in the short amount of time he has been in the school. Naruto dubbed the shy male as his younger brother, despite the fact that Chojuro is a few months older than he is.

The glasses wearing male turned his head looking over at the female Hyuga, "You've been th-thinking about your boyfriend, haven't you?" He asked timidly but his tone held a curiosity to it.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, taking a small bite of her sushi roll before replying back. To be honest she has been thinking about not only Gaara but Sasuke as well. After school on the day of the fight, Neji, Hinata along with Naruto went to go visit the male in the hospital. He had nothing serious besides a few bruises here and there but nothing was broken.

"Hinata…?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at the male, "Yes, I have. I drop by his house every day to spend time with him as well as giving him his homework" She explained with a light blush on her cheeks. She noticed the times she goes over there; Gaara has been prone to be a tad bit sexually frustrated. He can never seem to keep his arms off of her; from caressing her cheek, groping her breast even pushing her on his bed and grinding against her. But she couldn't help but to notice the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, it was as if he were telling her that she's his and she better know it.

She wasn't afraid of the red head because she knew that he would never hurt her physically. She trusted him with all her heart after all, her lavender-grey eyes gazed over up at the sky briefly, losing her mind into her own thoughts.

Chojuro eyed the female, he found her to be rather stunning but she was no Mei Terumi, who is his girlfriend, but nevertheless she was pretty. She is the youngest of the group from what he knew, he viewed her as the younger sister of the friendship circle, which he is now part of. Just as he was getting ready to speak with her, he felt an arm wrap around its way around his neck. Nearly choking on his food, the blue haired male eyes shifted to his right to see Naruto grinning at him.

"I see you two made yourself cozy up here without us" His grin was soon gone and replaced with a pout. Letting go of Chojuro, the blonde launched himself at the dark haired female. "Hinata, how can you forget about me? You're Naru-chan" He whined like a child, rubbing his face against her cheek.

"Na-Naruto" She stuttered out, clearly embarrassed by his actions.

"Alright that's enough Naruto" Neji's voice came in, walking towards Naruto trying to pry the male away from his sister. Noticing that Naruto wasn't letting go anytime soon Neji growled to himself, "I guess I can inform Gaara that you were all over his girlfriend. Maybe you'll end up like Sasuke and that will teach you a lesson to keep your hands to yourself" He threatened the male, smirking when Naruto quickly let go of Hinata.

"Ha-ha, you wouldn't do anything like that to a childhood friend, would you?" He chuckled nervously.

"You were Hinata's friend never mine"

"Awe, you're so cold and mean to me Neji" The blonde pouted.

Hinata watched the two with a smile on her features. Naruto always loved to tease her older brother but Neji on the other hand found it to be very annoying. Looking behind the taller Hyuga, she noticed TenTen, Lee and Chouji coming towards them as well. She smiled brightly at the two, waving at the three coming towards their area.

"Neji, you didn't have to leave us behind" TenTen pouted, looking over at the male Hyuga. There was a small blush on her cheeks, which Neji noticed a lot but said nothing about it. He always found TenTen to be rather attractive but decided to keep his thoughts to himself about her. But apparently the only ones who know what he thinks of TenTen are Lee and Hinata. Neji had a feeling Naruto probably noticed it as well but just like him, decided not to say anything, which he was thankful for.

He side glanced at the Chinese female, "It's not my fault you three are so slow" He grunted, but his expression was soft while looking at the girl causing TenTen's face to turn red.

"Stupid Neji" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"So is anyone going to visit Sasuke after school today?" Chouji asked, eyeing everyone curiously.

"I was thinking about stopping by his house after I come from Gaara's house" Hinata stated, while gathering up her bento box. Her lavender-grey eyes looked over up at Neji, noticing how he was eyeing TenTen when he thought no one was watching him, "Neji-nii" She called out his name.

"What is it?" He jumped when he heard his sister's soft voice calling out to him.

"May I please speak with you in private?"

Neji eyed her for a moment or so before nodding his head, "Excuse us" He said lowly as he guided his sister towards the door. Once the siblings were out of sight the blonde sighed to himself. With both Gaara and Sasuke being his friends, he visits them both and has been annoyed greatly whenever he would go. Sasuke talked about Gaara while the red head talked smack about Sasuke.

It was really irritating but he always kept his cool and decided to listen. Both males loved Hinata deeply, one was finally realizing his love for her while the other one is just plain-right possessive of the female Hyuga. Whenever he looked at Hinata, he could see it in her eyes that she still held feelings for Sasuke but was obviously staying with Gaara. "Hey, do guys think Hinata and Gaara will last very long together?"

Chojuro remained silent, knowing that he really couldn't answer that question. TenTen and Chouji shifted side to side, not really knowing how to answer the question. The bobbed haired male raised one of his fingers in the air. "I believe that Hinata and Gaara will last for quite a while. Gaara really cares a lot about Hinata and he proved that by fighting Sasuke. His love for her is so strong that he doesn't want anyone to break it. I actually prefer those two together than Sasuke and Hinata" The bushy browed male exclaimed.

"Gaara is way too scary" TenTen said while shivering.

Chouji nodded his head, "I know Gaara is very kind with Hinata and he's always seen being very affectionate with her. But…have you guys heard how he treats other girls?" The light brown haired male watched his friends lean in, seeming interested in knowing more. "Well I saw him once corner one of Sakura's friends; you know the ones who used to bully Hinata. So anyways, he cornered her, grabbing by her hair pulling her down on the girl. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying to her but I saw him slap her across the face. After the day, I never saw that girl messing with Hinata again. No doubt in my mind he was telling her to leave Hinata alone. Gaara is a very violent person" Chouji explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes off to the side, although he didn't want to admit it out loud, he knew that was true. Gaara is very violent and he too worries about Hinata's safety but thinking negative wouldn't get him anywhere, he knew that and everyone else knew that as well. "Whatever happens someone will end up getting hurt in the end" The blonde sighed sadly.

Xxxxxxx

Neji looked down at Hinata with widened eyes, "He said what?" He asked, a frown slowly appearing on his face.

"Well…um that's how it happened" She cursed herself; she couldn't believe what she told her brother. Hinata told him what Sasuke said to her over the phone the day before school started.

_Flashback~_

_Currently lying down on her bed, her eyes were gazing up at her crème colored ceiling. Her thoughts were currently on the night she spent with not only Sasuke and Naruto but with Gaara as well. There had been a lot of tension between Sasuke and Gaara the entire time but all went well without either one of them starting a fight. _

_Running her slender fingers through her hair she let out a loud sigh. She had been thinking about cutting her hair, with the long hair she had it tended to get in her face a lot. She remembers when the rumor started going around that Sasuke liked girls with long hair she started growing her hair out in hopes that he'll notice. And she did grab his attention but not in the way she wanted to. "Stupid Sasu-chan" She pouted to herself. _

_Ring, Ring, Buzz_

_Her eyes widened, looking over on her nightstand she noticed her phone vibrating. Leaning over to grab it, she glanced over at the screen. Feeling her heart skip a beat she hesitantly answered the phone, "Um…hello, Sasu-chan" _

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that name?"

_Hinata giggled to herself, "I like it and I will always continue calling you that" She could already see the scowl consuming his face at that moment. "Why are you calling me?" She blurted out without even thinking, "I'm sorry" She said as an afterthought. _

"Heh, little Hinata being rude with me. I never thought I'd live the day. Well before you start stuttering more apologies to me, I called because I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Is that okay?"

_Hinata raised her eyebrow up, "Um, sure. What is it that you wanted to t-talk about?" Frowning from the 'stuttering' comment he made. _

"You see, it's easier for me to talk to you this way. If we were speaking in person I probably would never say anything like this but I really love you Hinata. I know that it's taking me years to finally admit this to you and then it doesn't count the fact that I dated that…girl. You've got a great body, one that I question myself 'is this still my little chubby best friend from nearly eight years ago'"

"_I was not chubby!" Hinata screeched into the phone, blushing darkly from anger and embarrassment. _

"Relax, I meant your face"

"_My face wasn't chubby either, Sasuke!"_

"It was round, rounder than most kids I knew"

"_Sasuke…" She pouted childishly, becoming annoyed by the Uchiha especially since he was now even laughing in her ear._

"You're so cute Hinata. It's a shame we don't live next door anymore. I can't sneak over there and share your bed with you anymore. Remember that Hinata?"

_Hinata smiled to herself remembering that past memory of theirs. Almost every night Sasuke would sneak out of his room and climb in Hinata's window getting into her bed snuggling next to her. During the time they were only eight years old, it became a habit until they were caught by Hiashi. "Yes, I remember that very well" She smiled at the thought._

"I want to kiss you so badly right now Hinata, you're so hot"

_The female Hyuga eyes widened at his tone, something about it changed. It sounded more husky and sexy? "Um…Sasuke are you okay?" _

"Mmm, what is it?"

"_You're voice…you sound in pain" She gasped out when she heard him moan. _

"I'm not in pain, baby-doll. I'm horny and I'm ah-ah…mmm yeah, masturbating right now to one of your p-pictures"

_She didn't even know how to respond to that. Does she hang up or stay on the phone listening to her friend moaning out her name. She really didn't know what to do. She felt embarrassed, nervous, slightly upset but turned on all at the same time. Hinata didn't even know Sasuke would even think about her in that way. His breathing was erratic and hasty as he was moaning. It was so silent on his end on the phone that she could hear his hand against his own shaft. She knew he wasn't lying but this was very out of character for the Uchiha. _

"Oh god Hinata, I swear I'm going to steal you away from that bastard you're dating. Oh…this feels so good. I wish you were here right now. I never wanted you as bad as I do now"

"_Sa-Sasuke, this is really inappropriate. Y-You know I have a boyfriend" She exclaimed, her heart racing. _

"Ah-ah…yes, oh god, I'm coming Hinata"

_Slightly she could hear Sasuke's muffled moan and his heavy breathing. This was something she couldn't even describe. Sasuke had been masturbating to her, moaning and panting all while talking to her. She could feel her womanhood throbbing. She frowned to herself. Uchiha Sasuke's moaning had turned her on and she felt guilty. _

"You know, if it was so bad you would have hung up on me. You're a perverted little girl, aren't you? Listening to me moan turned you on didn't it? I know it did, I heard your breathing change slightly. Do you know I've been masturbating to you since the beginning of freshmen year? I really did mean it when I said I'm going to steal you away"

"_You can't because I love—"_

"You love him, right? Hm…alright, I honestly don't care if you love him or not. My love for you isn't changing and I'm not letting you go. You do still love me, don't you?"

"_Sasuke, this really isn't—"_

"Don't you love me Hinata?"

"…_Sasuke, I'm with Gaara"_

"I didn't ask anything about Gaara. I asked if you love me, so answer"

_Hinata stiffened; she could already see him staring intensely at her, waiting for her to give him an answer. "Of course I love you Sasuke. I always will but I also love Gaara" She finally replied after a moment of silence. Sasuke was the first person that she fell in love with and she knew deep down in her heart that she would always love the male no matter what occurs. Sighing softly to herself, she closed her eyes, "Why are you doing this?" _

"Because I want you in my life and I'm not willing to lose against Gaara. I'm going to go now, I'm very tired. I love you Hinata"

"_Yeah, goodnight Sasuke"_

"Please say it back…I want to hear those words"

_Hinata remained silent for a brief moment, "I love you too" She replied softly in a barely audible tone. _

"Thank you, night Hinata"

_End of flashback~_

Neji frowned to himself, "I can't believe the nerve of that pervert. Doing something so-so vile over the phone with you. I'll kill him!" Neji snapped, grabbing the attention of students walking down the hallways.

"Neji-nii, please, you're too loud" She pleaded, trying to calm down her older brother. Neji was known for his temper when it came to her and calming him down was very challenging at times. Placing her hand gently on his shoulder, her eyes gazed into his begging him with her eyes to calm down.

Finally sighing, he relaxed his shoulders as he narrowed his eyes off to the side. "Why is he trying so hard to get you? It's annoying and useless for him to even try. If you want me to have a talk with him I will" He began rolling up his sleeves, "I'll give him a nice good talking to and—"

"I said its fine. Don't worry about it, I'll talk with him myself" Hinata exclaimed, looking behind Neji she noticed that Sakura was eyeing her. Narrowing her eyes at the pink haired female, Hinata uncharacteristically let out an irritated sigh. She hasn't spoken a word to Sakura after the fight they had. Ever since then she made sure to avoid the female but she has noticed the roles have been reversed and now Sakura is the one who is now isolated by everyone.

Neji noticed her staring, turning around his eyes followed hers noticing that his sister and Sakura were in the middle of a staring contest. Frowning to himself, the Hyuga male bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to stay out of it. He wanted so badly to say something to Sakura but held himself back. Once the bell rang, Neji excused himself from Neji muttering that he'll drop her off over Gaara's once school was over.

When the hallways were cleared Hinata was still standing in the hallway watching Sakura coming towards her. She didn't honestly know what her intentions were but if she was looking for another fight, Hyuga Hinata would gladly accept the challenge.

Sakura stood silently in front of Hinata, looking rather awkward and embarrassed, shifting her weight from side to side. "I know that I'm probably one of the last people you would want to talk to"

"Got that right"

Her jade eyes widened, _"Since when is she so bold with her words?"_ Sakura thought with a small grim smile. Thinking back a few months, Hinata has become bolder than what she used to be. She figured that had something to do with Gaara if not Obito. Snapping out of her thought she put on a determined facial expression, "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. To be honest, I've always been very jealous of you. You had everything I've ever wanted, a great body, big boobs" Hinata blushed deeply at the statement as Sakura continued, "And most of all you had friends. You may think I'm just some popular girl who always had everything but in reality I have nothing" She narrowed her eyes off to the side.

"What do you mean? I've always seen you with friends and not only that, guys were always seen around you"

Sakura looked back over at Hinata shaking her head, "That's where you're wrong, those were never my true friends. Just some people I paid to be my friends. They all hated me, I'm pretty sure the only one who tolerated me was Ino. I always grew up without any friends, barely any guys liked me. Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who actually first showed any interest in me. I was so happy but when I found out how close and attached they both were to you, I become jealous. I wanted to take that away from you and that's just what I did. I was stupid…I really was"

Hinata eyed her, her own eyes softening. In a way she felt bad for her but an apart of her felt glad that Sakura was getting pay back. "What about Naruto's mother? You were planning on blackmailing him"

"H-He…he told you that?" She gasped out in shock, watching Hinata nod her head while folding her arms across her chest appearing to be waiting for an explanation. "His mother is the reason my parents divorced…I wanted revenge. But not only that Naruto was the weak link, I always knew despite him telling me how much he liked me whenever Sasuke wasn't around…I knew, I knew that he loved you. He wanted so badly to talk to you again and I wanted both Naruto and Sasuke to myself so in order to get him to stay with me I blackmailed him. I was never going to unleash anything about his mother or yours. I may be a bitch but…I would never do that"

"You sure did stoop low when you told Aishido to…rape me" She muttered the last two words quietly.

"I know, Aishido he may seem like a jerk but I—"

"Are you done yet?" Hinata pressed, becoming annoyed with Sakura. Knowing that if Sakura wanted an apology she could have done it months ago but obviously was doing it now because she has no friends.

Sakura winced, "Yes, I'm sorry" She ran passed Hinata but as she ran the female Hyuga could clearly see the tears in her eyes. A part of her felt bad for being so harsh with the pink haired female but it's the same way she would have been treated if the roles were reversed.

Xxxxx

Temari shook her head while looking down at her red headed brother. He was wearing the foulest scowl on his face that seems to have implanted itself on there they day he had gotten suspended. The only time it softens is when Hinata comes but as soon as she leaves the scowl is right back on his face.

Although, she hasn't seen her brother look this anger since being at his last school. Now that she was finally graduated from high school, Temari hadn't started college just yet, she intended on going to college were Shikamaru was. Even though she was sure the lazy male probably wouldn't even remember her. Blushing from the thought of Shikamaru, she shook her head focusing her thoughts back to her brother. "You've been looking like that all day for almost two weeks now. Any day now your face will be stuck like that" She teased, while smiling darkly at him.

"Tch, who cares" He scoffed, keeping his eyes glued to the television.

Frowning she snatched the remote from her brothers hand turning off the television. Her eyes narrowed sharply down at Gaara who was now glaring harshly up at her. "Don't give me that look. Obviously something is wrong with you and as your older sister, I demand you tell me"

"I'm fine" He grunted, pulling himself off the couch getting ready to walk past her only to be blocked off by her arm. "Temari, move your arm or I'll move it for you" He threatened.

Shaking her head, she continued to leave her arm up. "No, I will not! Gaara, I'm worried about you. It's like you're reverting back to your old self again…I—I don't want to see that person again" She admitted softly, dropping her arm to her side as she let her head tilt down.

Gaara watched her saying nothing, he never seen his sister look so desperate to help him. A small amount of him felt guilty since he has been treating her worst out of his brother and father. "What do you do when the person you love could still have feelings for someone else?" He asked in a hesitant but yet curious tone.

Temari lifted her head, being quite surprised about the question. "Hinata likes someone else?"

"Forget it, this is embarrassing enough as it is" He pushed past her only to have her grab his arm.

"You're hurting aren't you, Gaara?" She smiled sadly, pulling her brother into her arms embracing him. It took him awhile, seeing how he appeared to be shocked by her actions but he slowly hugged her back. "Hinata is the first girl that you have loved but you walked into someone's life that was already holding feelings for someone else. But you finally have her but you don't seem very happy anymore. Looking at Hinata, I can honestly tell that she loves you just as much as you love her. I don't know what you're intending on doing but whatever happens in the end—"

"Someone will get hurt" He finished for her, leaning away from his sister. "I don't want to hurt Hinata but being with her is starting to hurt. I can't be with someone knowing that there is someone else who can't take a fucking hint and back off!" He snapped, his anger was starting to return causing Temari to take a few steps back.

The red head frowned, placing his hand on his head. "I love her so much, Temari. It's just hard with Sasuke being involved in this. He told her that he promises to steal her away, to steal her heart. I can't deal with this anymore…I really can't" He sighed, narrowing his eyes off to the side.

"Gaara…"

Turning around Gaara began walking out of the living room, "I'm going upstairs. When Hinata comes just send her up to my room"

Temari hated to see her brother like this. Especially over a girl, after all Hyuga Hinata is Gaara's first friend, girlfriend and his first love.

Xxxx

School was now over; all the students were now outside amongst each other chatting with their friends. Chouji decided that he would walk home Ino, stating how he promised Shikamaru he'd watch over her to keep the perverts away; while TenTen and Lee already left the school's premises on their way to meet their father at his dojo, leaving just Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Chojuro.

"You sure you don't need a ride home Chojuro?" Neji asked while gazing over at the male.

"No, no I'm going to be—"

"Chojuro, ah there you are. I've been looking all over for you"

Neji, Hinata and Naruto turned around to see a female running towards them, with long rusty brown hair, wearing a mini skirt along with a fitted white shirt and black high heeled shoes. Neji and Naruto blushed darkly watching her breast bouncing up and down at she ran towards them while Hinata turned pale when the older female threw herself at the blue haired male. "Don't keep me waiting, Cho-Cho" She cooed in his ear, while rubbing against him causing the male to blush.

"A-Ah, Mei these are my friends, the ones I was telling you about. Neji, Hinata and Naruto" He introduced the older female to the teenagers. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Mei"

"Th-This is your g-girlfriend?" Naruto stuttered out, pointing at the older woman.

Neji gulped, "It's rude to point, Naruto" he coughed while trying his hardest not to eye google the female. Neji in all honesty thought Chojuro was lying when he said his girlfriend was an older teacher. This was just too much to take in all at once.

"Ah yes, this is her" He adjusted his glasses, his black eyes looking over at the taller woman, "I suppose we should be going now, right Mei?"

"Yes, well it was nice meeting you all. Come on Cho-Cho, I want to show you something" She blushed grabbing onto his hand pulling him away quickly not giving him enough time to say bye to his friends.

Neji still appeared to be in shock while Hinata remained in silence, "Wow, Chojuro has a babe for a girlfriend. She was hot!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Na-Naruto" Hinata stuttered, finally coming back to reality.

The blonde grinned throwing his around Hinata's waist, hugging her from behind, "But of course the little princess, as Kakashi calls you, is the hottest" He grinned, snuggling Hinata close towards his body, despite Hinata's struggle against him.

Neji brought his hand up to his forehead sighing to himself. Naruto always had a habit of touching Hinata one way or another. He was positive that Naruto never meant any harm but nevertheless it was still a bad habit the blonde has.

"Naruto, please let go" She giggled as the Naruto began tickling her sides.

"I'll never stop, Ha-ah-ha" He chuckled, allowing his fingers to glide against her sides but stopped when he noticed the glare coming from Neji. Pulling Hinata away from him, he laughed nervously, "I think Neji is a tad bit too over-protective, don't you think" He whispered in Hinata's ear earning another giggle from her and a glare from the Hyuga male. Naruto smiled, turning around he spotted his father pulling up in a black truck. His eyes widened, "Father…"

Both Neji and Hinata turned their heads, seeming just as shocked as he was. It was rare for Minato to pick Naruto up from school seeing how he was always busy in the studio. Naruto watched his father smiling warmly at him from the distance motioning for him to come. The blonde nodded his head turning back around to face the two Hyuga siblings. "I'm going to go now. Thanks for offering to drop me home Neji but it seems like I won't be needed that ride anymore"

"It's nothing, Naruto" He smiled back, knowing that Naruto was currently happy to see his father.

Naruto leaned forward kissing Hinata on her cheek; "Later Hinata, we'll finish our tickle war later" He winked at her for the first time. It's something he always seen Sasuke do that with many girls but mainly Hinata and he thought he'd give it a try. He just hoped he didn't look silly doing it. Noticing Hinata's rosy cheeks he figured he didn't. Feeling accomplished, Naruto turned around and ran towards his father's truck.

"Come on; let's drop you off over Gaara's. You really need to start driving your car, the one Uncle Hizashi brought for you, if you haven't already forgotten about it" He exclaimed with a small frown. It wasn't that he didn't mind driving Hinata or Hanabi places but he has been their chauffer for them for years now and it's starting to become rather annoying. Now that Hinata has her own car, the second oldest sibling has yet to drive it.

"I'm sorry Neji-nii" She pouted, looking away from her brother as she stepped into the passenger's side of his car.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" he sighed loudly.

Xxxxx

Sasuke groaned turning around facing the opposite wall of his bedroom. After being suspended he has done nothing but stay inside his room for the majority of the time. Naruto often came to visit him as did Hinata. Every time Hinata came by, he always found himself to become excited. Wondering what could happen while she's there but of course nothing ever happened between them. He felt as if he were the male version of a home-wrecker at times, despite the fact Gaara and Hinata aren't married. The raven haired male just loved Hinata so much and finally realized all his mistakes.

Knowing that Hinata still loves him, Sasuke knows that there is still some hope for him.

"Sasuke, are you still alive in there?"

The male Uchiha frowned to himself, sitting up in his bed glaring at his closed door. "No, I'm dead" He replied dryly.

"I'm coming in" The voice spoke, slowly opening the door. Once the door was opened revealing a woman with long black hair entered the room. The woman sighed softly to herself, folding her arms across her chest, "Sasuke, how long are you going to stay in this room? You've been so quiet since the fight" Mikoto stated, walking more into the male's room.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking sullen over at his mother. "Mother, I'm in love with Hinata"

Mikoto's eyes softened, she always knew that Sasuke held a soft spot for Hinata. She could always tell by how he looked at her, his eyes would just light up whenever she was around. Hinata was and has always been a very sweet girl; the Hyuga had been like a daughter of her own. "Have you told her that you love her?"

The male Uchiha shook his head, "I have but she has a boyfriend already" He groaned loudly, clearly frustrated. Mikoto smiled sadly at her son; walking towards him she placed her hand on his back rubbing it soothingly.

"Don't you want Hinata to be happy?"

Sasuke lifted up his head, "Of course, I always want her to be happy"

"Well I'm afraid that you're going to have to let her go eventually. If she's already with someone else, there will always be someone else out there for you" She stood up, heading towards his door, "I'm going start dinner now" She offered him another smile before walking out of his room.

"I want her to be happy with me" He mumbled to himself with a childish pout.

Xxxx

Hinata had arrived at Gaara's house nearly thirty minutes ago; currently she was inside Gaara's room. The red head hasn't really spoken a word since she came. Whenever she tried to ask him if he was okay he would just shrug and mumble 'I'm fine, don't worry about it' but Hyuga Hinata was worried. She has never seen Gaara like this before.

"Maybe I should just go" She stood up from his bed getting ready to walk out of his room but he grabbed her wrist. She tensed, turning around to look down at him, "Gaara…"

"Sit down, I want to talk with you" He said seriously, not meeting her eyes. Watching her slowly sit back down, he slid his hand down to hold her hand. "Hinata, I love you with all my heart, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head, "Y-Yes, I know. I love you too"

He smiled to himself squeezing her hand tightly, "I know I scared you. You have seen me twice become a violent person. I almost killed Aishido and I beat Sasuke just as bad. I get so angry when I know that other guys like you, mainly Sasuke. You're the first girl that I have come to love and share my feelings with and my first friend, so it's hard for me to share you with others. I'm very possessive if you haven't noticed" He chuckled darkly but yet sadly.

Hinata looked over at him, noticing that he still wouldn't meet her gaze, "Gaara, you're scaring me…what are you t-trying to say?"

"I know that you still like Sasuke, I can tell. I can't be with someone who isn't devoted to me and me only"

Hinata's eyes widened as she began to tremble, "A-Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, the tears streaming out of her eyes faster than she could stop them.

Gaara slowly eased his head away from her, unable to still look at her. "You'll be happier without me. I'm violent and I don't want to hurt you or—"

"Gaara, I love you! I want to be with you. Why are you doing this? If you don't want to hurt me don't leave me, I really want to be with you. I want to stay with you" She cried, throwing her arms around the male, crying loudly not wanting to let go of him. "I love you Gaara, please…"

"Hinata…please don't do this. I think it's for the best"

"No, it's not" She lifted up her head, grabbing his face forcing him to look at her. Once his eyes met hers he was surprised to see her tears. His heart sank at the sight but remained silent once she began talking again. "Gaara, can't you see that I want to be with you? If I wanted to be with anyone else I wouldn't have stayed. You make me happy. I don't want anyone else but you. I know that you'll never hurt me, I trust you." She explained, biting down on her bottom lip when he narrowed his eyes off to the side, trying to look away from her.

"Hinata, be happy. Put a smile on that pretty face. You're now free from a monster" He chuckled.

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds until she stood up on her feet, slapping the red head hard across his face. Gaara still wouldn't look at her despite the rather hard slap he just received causing more tears to leak out of her eyes, "You told me that you'd never hurt me and that you'll always stay. But I guess that never meant anything to you because if it did you wouldn't have hurt me today. You always meant everything to me and if I wanted to be with Sasuke I would have done so already but I never did because I wanted to stay with you. Gaara, you were never a monster to me, not once…" She sniffed, looking away from him as she grabbed her book-bag.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I really am"

"Sure you are" She ran out of his room crying, leaving the red head alone in his room. He frowned, balling up his fist hating himself at the moment. Gaara wanted to go back on his words and run after her but he couldn't get himself to move an inch.

"Hey, I just saw Hinata run out crying. What did you do?" Kankurou asked while standing in Gaara's doorway.

"Leave me alone, Kankurou. I'm not in the mood"

The dark brown haired male stared at Gaara getting ready to say something else but he stopped when he noticed a tear falling down his younger brother's cheek. Gaara wasn't one to cry and seeing this Kankurou knew whatever it was, it was serious. The older male closed the bedroom door, leaving Gaara alone in the room.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…" He thought out-loud to himself.

**How was it? Was this chapter okay? Sorry I ended it like that, trust me I was going to keep going, which is what I should have done but I knew if I did I would rush into the Sasuke x Hinata and with Hinata being hurt by Gaara I thought that wouldn't be right and it would make Sasuke seem like a rebound. The next few chapters may be long chapters because there are only three more chapters after this excluding the alternate endings. **

**Also for those of you who don't know Mei isn't my OC she is an actual character in the Naruto manga. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for ending this chapter like this. I hope that you enjoyed it though. The next chapter will be out soon n.n **


	29. twenty eight

**Red-letter-town**: I must thank you for all of your reviews. They didn't bother me at all. I was actually quite shocked to check my email to notice that I had twenty-seven alerts to reviews for this story. I read all of them and it made me really happy. And also you reviewed every chapter for my Obito x Hinata story which also made me happy. You have no idea how much reading reviews inspire me and yours truly lifted my spirits up. I thank you for that. To answer your question about Kakashi's hair, I would have to say it's somewhere in between the Gaiden period and how his hair looks now currently. And as for your request about a Sasori x Hinata alternate ending, I would gladly do one for you n.n I've been working on the Gaara x Hinata alternate ending and I'm half-way finished with it. Then I have to do the Kakashi x Hinata, Obito x Hinata, Naruto x Hinata, Itachi x Hinata and the Shikamaru x Hinata one. Also I'll try my hardest to add more Obito in the last two chapters because I know that he has been lacking time in the story lately. Thank you so much for your review Red x}

**LoveLiesBreakup**: Here is the next chapter for you n.n Sorry for the long wait lol

**Aznlove**: Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it x} I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

**Devilwit**: Yeah, I hated breaking up Gaara and Hinata but it was coming to an end and it had to happen sooner or later. But don't worry the Gaara x Hinata alternate is going to be really good. At least I hope it will for everyone xD

**Qial**: Ha-ha, yes he is. I'm sorry for making you cry Dx –hands you a tissue- u.u

**Starry Deluge**: That Sasuke part seemed to have shocked a lot of people xD Yeah, I hated that it hated as well but then again I'm happy about the Sasuke x Hinata pairing now, even though I waited so late for it to happen Dx Well I have a time skip, so I didn't really show just how Sasuke and Hinata got together. I may have a flashback in the next chapter or the last one, I'm not really sure yet about it. But about your question, I have thought about extending the chapters, not sure if I will or not. I'm actually still thinking about it so until I've finally come up with a decision on what I will plan on doing it's going to end in two chapters u.u Aw, I was wondering what happened to "Super Human" I really enjoyed reading that story. Have you thought about maybe making another account?

**Takari-SasuSakulover**: Awe, thank you. I'm glad you love it xD

**Blackrose777**: Sorry that it was sad. I was trying to inflict the emotion between the two when they broke up u.u But I'm glad you did like the chapter n.n

**TallyMai**: Awe, don't cry u.u But thanks for loving it xD I hope you will like this one n.n

**Usagimariesakura**: Sorry, it seems a lot of people are sad about the breakup between Gaara and Hinata u.u

**Becomeafan**: Thank you, I'm happy to know that you think I'm a good author n.n It's because of you guys that I enjoy writing stories and uploading them for you the readers to enjoy. Since you seem to like Hinata more with Gaara in this story, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading the alternate ending I have for those two n.n

**Saki-Hime**: Yes, he did make a big mistake. Something he will regret until most likely the last chapter but for now he happy that she is content. Hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**RedVintage07**: I'm thinking about making a happy ending for Sakura. To be truthfully honest, I'm not really Sakura fan nor am I a Sasuke fan (shockingly), in my own opinion I think they are just 'okay'. I used to find Sakura annoying in the past and to this day I'm still not as fond to her, as for Sasuke I just never liked him, he's okay to me now because I understand him a bit better but I'm not a fan but I'm going off topic lol so back to Sakura, I do plan on something happy to happy for her. Maybe she could get with Aishido? I'm not really sure on that yet. But if she doesn't end up with anyone she will be happy in the end one way or another.

**Sandy**: Lol, yeah. I wasn't going to have Hinata break up with him because that would have been obvious. Originally I was going to break Hinata and Gaara up during the fight when he almost killed Aishido because I was going to have the police come and arrest Gaara but I had been so into writing everything at that point that I never typed that scene. Ha-ha he will get blue balls sooner or later xD lol

**Loyal Reader123**: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it n.n

**LLLHINATALLL**: Awe, please don't cry u.u to make it up, the alternate ending for those two will be really good. I actually got the idea for the alternate ending from someone who has reviewed this chapter.

**Fire19**: Yep, he broke up with her. Didn't expect that did you? LOL xD Oh no, I wouldn't have Gaara become violent with Hinata, he loves her too much to ever lay a finger on her. He'll hit Sakura or even Ino before he hits Hinata xD

**JaychAn**: Well there is one thing I didn't really portray in this story and that's Sasuke's thoughts when he first found out about the breakup. I have some things that he thought about but not how he felt when he first broke up with her. But hopefully all of your other questions will be answered in this chapter xD Thank you for the review.

**Cheh**: Yeah, a lot of people feel out you are currently feeling about the whole GaaHinaSasu situation now u.u I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Winterkaguya**: I actually haven't had Neji do anything about it, but I may make something expectant happen that Sasuke won't see coming from the over-protective brother in the next chapter xD Yes, Hinata does very obviously care about both males but she realized that her feelings for Sasuke were coming back and they were coming back strong. Something that Gaara could sense and he didn't like it. Although he didn't want to break her heart he felt it was for the best because he didn't want to be with someone who held feelings for someone else. Well Sasuke is showing maturity a tad bit in this story, well I tried my hardest to show that he is trying to actually grow up and not be the immature guy that he used to be. I hoped that I succeeded in that for you. And it's okay about the late review, I understand xD I noticed you have a live-journal account. I myself have one, if you would like to add me the link to my account is on my FF page. I have uploaded one story on there so far. The original story to 'A Sucker for love' on the site called 'Opposites Attract' which was previously uploaded on this site until I deleted it. But sorry for rambling lol I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**ImCutePoison**: I figured that making multiply alternate endings that I could make everyone happy, so that way you'll get to see who you really wanted to see Hinata end up with. The one I'm most excited about writing it Kakashi x Hinata, which I have yet to start on yet Dx but I'll get to it probably sometime this week. But thank you very much for you review x}

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, I may extend the chapters to a little longer. But I'm not really sure. Also there is a time-skip in this chapter to speed things up a bit. So with that said, onto the new chapter n.n

Also, for a side note dealing with the alternate endings, each ending will be some sort of time-skip. So they won't leave off how the original ending will end. For an example, the Gaara x Hinata alternate that I've been working on takes place five years later prior to the original ending. So each alternate ending will be different. But they will all have something to do with how Hinata and Sasuke were no longer together. I gave you guys a little spoiler there for the GaaHina ending xD You'll probably never guess what's going to happen, or maybe you can lol

And if you have a lj account please add me on there. The link to it is on my FF profile. Also one more thing, there will be only two time-skips in this story, excluding the alternate endings. The first time skip is in this chapter and the next one will be in the next chapter. And yes, the song 'You Belong With Me' will be used in the final chapter. I have not forgotten about that, so don't worry xD

XXX

The red haired male looked over to his left; his green eyes stared intensely at the female sitting next to him. Ever since he broke up with Hinata, she has been avoiding him like the plague. He felt so bad for hurting her, wanting nothing more but to take back his words and have her in his life once again. But there was Sasuke—Gaara turned his head away to focus his vision on the raven haired male—ever since that day he has been noticing Sasuke and Hinata hanging out more and more. He even caught Sasuke holding her hand while walking down the school hallway.

Gaara knew that Hinata wasn't the type who would move on so quickly but it still didn't change the fact that he was hurt, deeply hurt. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he banged his head on his desk causing a few people around him including Hinata to look at him.

Turning his head to the side away from Hinata he glared at everyone else was looking at him, "What the hell are you looking at?" He snapped darkly. The students tensed and quickly looked away from him. Focusing his gaze elsewhere he finally turned to look at the Hyuga. There eyes met briefly, he could see the emptiness within her eyes as he stared at her.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name so softly that she barely heard her.

She turned her face away from him, looking down at her work on her desk. Her heart beating faster just with the one look from him, almost every day he tried to talk to her but she avoids him. Was she being a stuck-up by ignoring him? After all he is the one who hurt her. But then again…she had hurt him too. He knew that she still had feelings for Sasuke; he just didn't want to be used.

"Hinata, please look at me"

The female Hyuga didn't want to look at him but found herself turning her head to the side to look at her ex-boyfriend. When she looked into his eyes, they resembled hers in a way. There were lifeless and holding the pain within them. His hand reached over to grab her hand, "I know that I hurt you but you're hurting me even more by ignoring me…please talk to me" He pleaded.

Gaara was showing his vulnerable, something he didn't want to show but it was showing. He was so desperate just to be close with her again, to feel her touch, to see that bright smile on her face once more…he wanted it all.

"Alright class that's all for today. Please a good weekend"

The students in the classroom quickly left the classroom, leaving just Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata left in the classroom. Even their teacher had already left. The room was awkward and silent. The blonde hated that Gaara and Hinata broke up, things haven't been the same ever since. Every night he is constantly being called by the female Hyuga as she cries to him how much she misses Gaara. Some days he would personally go over to her home and comfort her in person. Naruto knew that Gaara didn't mean to hurt Hinata, it was probably the last thing that he wanted to do but he did it.

His cerulean eyes looked over at his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Since the breakup it appeared to him as if he were in the mixes of trying to become 'closer' to Hinata or just letting her have her space. In Naruto's own opinion, he thinks Sasuke should just give Hinata at least six months before moving on to someone else. Hating the silence that was engulfing the room, Naruto decided that it was time for someone to say something, and that someone was him.

"Hey guys, I was thinking since it's the weekend that all four of us can hang out. You know, maybe go to the movies or—"

"I c-can't I'm busy" Hinata muttered as she quickly left the classroom.

Gaara narrowed his eyes off to the side, "Heh, who knew a heartbreak could hurt this much" He chuckled painfully. Bringing his hand up to his head, he ruffled his own messy crimson hair.

Sasuke smiled sadly at him, since the fight both he and Gaara aren't exactly on speaking terms but will acknowledge each other when the other walks past or if they were hanging around a group of people together. Besides that the two haven't really spoken to each other. In one way or another he knew that he was responsible for their break-up. Hinata loved him and Gaara could see that and broke up with her because he couldn't be with someone who loved another.

That much he could understand, he went through the same thing with Sakura. So he pretty much could see where Gaara was coming from. "You should go after her"

Gaara and Naruto's eyes widened, not expecting Sasuke to even advise going after Hinata. "I think she would rather you go after her, she loves you after all" He spoke in a bit of distain. Gaara's heart was pounding against his chest, he hated the feeling of pain and jealously…he just wanted it to go away.

The raven haired male shook his head, "No, you go. Trust me; I've known Hinata for a long time now. Just go after her, please" He urged. Sasuke could just feel Naruto's confused eyes watching him curiously until the red head finally ran out of the classroom after the Hyuga.

"Dude, why didn't you go after her yourself?"

"I'm different now Naruto. I won't be that immature asshole I was before. That guy has been through a lot in life from what my brother told me. Love was something that wasn't in his vocabulary but that changed once he met Hinata. Hell, he probably even started viewing life differently. And now he's hurting because he had to break up with a girl who loves someone he hates" Sasuke smirked sadly. "If I went after her that would have been another blow to his heart. I couldn't allow myself to stoop so low" He explained.

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke. Walking over towards him he patted him on his back, "I'm so proud of my little Sasuke. He's finally growing up" He pretended to cry tears of joy.

"Get off of me, miso breath" Sasuke growled, trying to push the male away from him. But in the inside, he had to admit…he was proud of himself to for not acting so immature in that situation.

XXXX

"Hinata, please wait" He called out to the midnight blue haired female. She just kept running and running away from him. It hurt him even more to see this, _"Damn, I never knew she could ran this fast"_ He growled, but his eyes widened when he noticed she tripped landing flat on her face. Ouch.

He ran towards her kneeling down beside her, "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Mmm, I'm fine" She grumbled, slowly pulling herself up, her legs under her bottom as she rubbed her now redden forehead. Her lavender-grey pupils stared into his sea green ones, eyes that she knew she could stare into all day long. He had very beautiful eyes, so captivating…she loved them. "What d-do you want?"

"I can't sleep or think straight when you ignore me. It hurts so much Hinata…please doing do it anymore. I can't take much more. My heart is more fragile than what yours is. I've never been in love before and trust me when I broke up with you, I was hurting here…" He grabbed her hand placing it gently on his chest on the spot over his heart, "My heart is breaking slowly but I have to learn to let go. You love Sasuke, don't you?"

Hinata stiffened, narrowed her eyes looking away from him. She couldn't even bring herself to look him straight in the eye, "Y-Yes…" She replied honestly.

The two of them sat in the empty hallway on the floor, the red haired male pulled Hinata into his arms smiling softly at her. "I know you do, I just needed to hear you speak the truth to me" He rested his head on top of hers, "I'll always love you no matter what happens in the future. You were my very first love and it will always remain like that. Don't forget that" He pulled her away from his body, looking into her tearful eyes.

"Don't cry, look at me" Once he had her attention he smiled warmly at her, "I love you, and allow me to give you this finally kiss" Nodding her head, Gaara then proceeded into lean forward and capture her lips onto his. Coaxing his lips over hers, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging his tongue against her own pink tongue.

The kiss slowly went from soft and delicate to a full on passionate kiss. Since it was going to be their last kiss why not make it memorable and that's what they were doing.

Gaara was at the point where he didn't even care if someone caught them. He was too into the kiss to even care. His eyes were closed and so were hers, the red haired male didn't want the moment to end, his hands held her flush against his body while her arms were wrapped around his neck; both blushing darkly, as he drew small circles on the lower part of her back with his index finger. Slowly pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth, he broke the kiss looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't you ever forget about me, you understand that?"

She nodded her head, "D-Don't you forget about me either"

"Oh I wouldn't. How could I ever forget an angel like you? I probably won't even date for a while, maybe years. Because no one could replace you" He winked at her causing her to blush and look away from him shyly.

It was making her feel guilty about the whole thing but she knew that this was most likely for the best. After a moment of silence Gaara helped Hinata to her feet, his green eyes staring at the red spot on her forehead. "You really need to be careful. You're going to get seriously hurt one of these with how clumsy you tend to be" He chuckled, causing her to pout. He leaned forward once more and kissed her forehead and a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm going home now. Later, Hinata"

Hinata watched him turn around and walk away; it was almost as if everything was moving in slow pace. She brought her fingers up to her lips, touching the skin that his lips had just covered only moments ago. "Gaara…" She whispered.

"Hey"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts see Sasuke walking towards her, thrusting his right hand deep inside his pants pocket. His eyes were closed as he was walking towards her but slowly opened when finally approached her.

She shifted her body awkwardly, "H-Hi" She responded shyly.

"I'm sorry about you and Gaara. I know how much you loved him" His obsidian eyes stared into her unique pools. Noticing that Hinata didn't appear to want to speak about the breakup he quickly changed the subject. "Naruto and I are going to the arcade. It was his idea but um, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us? If not I can understand" He said awkwardly with a light blush on his cheeks.

Hinata looked behind him noticing that Naruto was standing behind him wearing his pleading puppy dog face. She couldn't help but to giggle at his child like expression, "How can I say no to that face"

Sasuke raised his brow, turning around to look at the blonde noticing his expression he frowned hitting him on his head, "Idiot" Naruto merely grinned widely, being used to Sasuke hitting him it didn't really faze him.

"Yay, Hinata is coming with us to the arcade" The blonde jumped up and down in joy, running around Sasuke making his way towards Hinata and he leaped towards her, embracing her in his arms. "It's good to have my friends back" He grinned widely, rubbing his cheek against hers, spinning her around in his arms. He then stopped, looking at Sasuke, "Right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked at Hinata's smiling face and then Naruto's wide grinning one. Smiling softly at both Hyuga and Uzumaki he parted his lips, "Yeah" He responded honestly.

XXXX

Itachi sighed loudly uncharacteristically listening to Madara talking. The older male sure knew how to talk and when he did talk, he talked for hours it seemed like. He honestly wasn't even paying the older male any attention. Lately he has beginning to notice Sasuke looking at himself in the mirror a lot and when he questioned him about it, all he did was blush and mutter some incoherent words and storm out of the room. In one way or another, he had a feeling it had something to do with Hinata.

Itachi had heard about Gaara and Hinata's breakup from Sasori. From what he could remember Sasori told him Gaara called him wanting advice on how to deal with a breakup. Itachi remembers smiling at Sasori's voice, he could tell Sasori was happy to be a big brother again to his estranged younger brother.

"Are you even listening to me, Itachi?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening Madara" His eyes bored over at the twenty-eight year old male.

Currently both Uchiha were inside Itachi's apartment discussing…well to be honest Itachi didn't know what they were discussing. Never in his life has he been so out of it before. His mind has been all over the place lately, on his brother, Obito and Kakashi wondering how the two males have been doing to even Neji and Hinata. Ever since they have moved he often let his mind drift to Hinata. He has always viewed her as the little sister he never had.

Itachi grew up to look after not only his brother but Hinata and Neji as well. But after some years past and Hinata reached high school, that's when the older Uchiha realized just how much the Hyuga has grown up. He wouldn't lie to his self; there have been a few occasions when he found himself unable to look away from her newly developed body. Although, he has never been caught which he was lucky for because he didn't feel like being bothered by a jealous Sasuke for checking out Hinata.

When it comes to Obito and Kakashi, he hasn't heard from either one since they left to college. He figured the two males would stop by sometime during the holidays, Obito always comes by for Christmas and Kakashi is normally alongside with him during that time as well.

"How is your brother?" Madara asked, after a moment of silence.

"He's fine I suppose. The girl he is in love with is currently single. I thought he would jump at the opportunity to date her but he surprised me by saying he'll wait"

Madara smiled, "It appears as if he is finally maturing. I'm assuming the girl who he is in love with is the Hyuga girl, Hinata. Am I correct?" He watched Itachi nodded his head, looking rather pleased. From what he could remember during the time Hinata was with Gaara, Sasuke was just always seen filled with jealously and anger. Constantly trying to flirt with Hinata and challenge Gaara. If he is no longer doing that, then the young Uchiha has truly matured in more ways than one.

Stretching his arms up in the air Itachi yawned, "Sasuke is growing up. I need to spend more time with him before he doesn't even want to be bothered by me anymore" He exclaimed with a soft chuckle.

"Sasuke looks up to you. I'm sure he will always want to spend every second with you if he could. You're his hero after all" Madara stated, standing up from the seat. "I better get going, Tobi has been texting me non-stop since I arrived here about something or another…I don't really care too much about it to explain" He groaned thinking about his younger annoying and hyper-active brother.

Itachi nodded his head, watching him walking away from his spot and towards the door. Once he left he looked over at his clock, "I guess I'll get out of the house myself"

XXXX

The pink haired female leaned against the bricked wall trying to pull herself up. Tears were falling down her cheeks; she was just tormented by a few students. She fell to the ground, crying loudly to herself wrapping her arms around her body. Did she really deserve all of this? Hadn't she gotten enough karma after Hinata beat her up in front of mostly everyone at the cabin party? Then she was bullied when they returned to school but she didn't think it would last this long. It's almost as everyone who was once Team Sakura is now Team Hinata. Hell, even Aishido has been giving her a hard time.

"You hate it don't you?"

Sakura stiffened at the voice, not even needing to turn around to know that it Aishido. "What do you want with me? Come to mock me? Or maybe slap me? I think I can handle a bit more abuse for the day" She sneered.

The black haired male walked around the pink haired girl, standing in front of her with a frown implanted on his face. "Trying to make someone pity you? I don't honestly give a damn what anyone has done to you. Like I said, you're getting what's coming for you. I'm surprised that Neji hasn't confronted you yet. But trust me, it's coming" He smirked down at her.

"Why…why are you doing this to me Aishido? I thought that you—"

"Cared about you? No, I never cared about you. The only person I love and care about is my grandmother. There has never been another girl who has been able to get to my heart. Did you honestly think you were the 'it' girl for me?" He eyed her for a few seconds before laughing in her face, "Ha, you were never that girl. I used you just like you used that ex-boyfriend of yours"

Sakura looked at him with widened eyes; more tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was aching, aching badly. She couldn't quite understand why it hurt so much. "I never meant to use you, Aishido" She spoke softly. Her face burning red from the embarrassment she was currently feeling. Her green eyes looked deep into his orbs, searching for any type of sympathy but all she could find was disgust. And boy did that hurt…

"What game are you playing, Sakura? Do you think I'm going to fall for your tricks and befriend you? That's not happening, so stop giving me the loving eyes like you really love me. You're nothing more than some annoying girl who can't get a clue. The world doesn't revolve around you and never will" He scoffed. Turning around swiftly walked away from her leaving her to cry on the ground.

"But I do love you!" She called out to him.

Aishido stopped in his tracks, "You love me?" He chuckled darkly to himself as he continued walking decided to ignore her pleas for him to stop.

XXXX

The day was long for the three, Naruto pulling both Sasuke and Hinata from game to game. He even challenged Sasuke to play Dance, Dance Revolution with him, even though the male declined by glaring death holes at the blonde. So then he pressured Hinata into playing, it took quite some begging and making the famous puppy dog face until she finally played with him. She was extremely shy playing at first, especially when so many people began crowding around them watching them dance. What is it about DDR that always grabs the attention of an unwanted audience? Hinata didn't know but she soon ignored them and started actually having a good time.

Naruto won the challenge but just for even playing the game with him, the blonde decided to win Hinata a giant teddy bear. The bear was so big that Naruto felt he should carry for her. Currently the three walking in the street, a comfortable silence lurked between them. Naruto to the left, Hinata in the middle with Sasuke on the right, Hinata looked over at Sasuke. He was looking over out into the distance with a calm look implanted on his face.

"Sasu-chan"

Sasuke turned to look down at her, waiting for her to speak. His coal eyes slowly drifted over to Naruto noticing that he was eyeing him, mouthing that he was going to go ahead of them. Most likely to give Hinata and Sasuke some time alone, once he was walking further ahead he turned his attention back to Hinata when he heard her voice.

"I would like to give us a try but…I'm not over Gaara yet" She spoke honestly. Hinata couldn't deny the lingering feelings she knew that were inside of her, feelings of love for the Uchiha. But she knew in her heart that she wasn't completely over Gaara and it would take some time to be able to get over him. He was a very good boyfriend and not once while they were together have they ever argued. Her lavender-grey eyes narrowed in thought, _"Gaara was a good boyfriend…but I drove him away because of my feelings for Sasuke" _She almost felt like breaking down again but was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"I would like that, Hinata. But I think we should wait awhile before we cross that bridge. Maybe a few months, if I'm going to become your boyfriend I wouldn't want you thinking about any other male" He explained with a small but yet serious small consuming his face.

His eyes bored into hers, he could see within her eyes that she really wanted to make it work but she just needed time. He would give her that time because this time, Uchiha Sasuke was no longer the immature guy he was in the past.

"Are you guys going to stand there all night? It's getting dark out" Naruto yelled out loudly, struggling to hold the giant stuffed bear. A small but yet viewable frown made its way onto his tanned features as his blue eyes gazed at both Uchiha and Hyuga.

"We're coming, miso breath" Sasuke rolled his eyes, ignoring Naruto's voice yelling at him not to call him 'miso breath'. His black eyes glanced down at Hinata, "He can be so annoying" He smirked watching Hinata let out a light giggle.

"I heard that!" The blonde frowned, watching the two walking closer towards them. His brows were furrowed downwards, eyeing the two until his eyes landed on Sasuke's hand slowly but hesitantly trying grab onto her hand but Hinata didn't seem to notice. Naruto smiled at this, _"Look at him, he's blushing and everything. He must really like her" _He thought to himself with a smirk.

"Hinata you are completely oblivious to Sasuke, he's been trying hold your hand now for a while"

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled, blushing deeply from embarrassment.

Hinata looked over at the raven haired male smiling shyly up at him. He appeared very flustered causing her to giggle at his facial expression. Reaching down she grabbed onto his hand, giving it a tug. "Come on, we better hurry before Naruto throws a tantrum" She laughed lightly when Naruto began whining loudly.

XXXX

Minato sighed softly to himself, his blue eyes gazing up at his skylight ceiling. His blonde tresses were sprawled out on his white pillow. His mind currently on his son, lately the male has been hanging out with Hinata. From what he could remember the friendship had stopped for a long period of time but it appears everything is okay now. A smile graced his features; he knew growing up as a child Naruto didn't have very many friends, he had been very lucky to meet Hinata and Sasuke. His son had become so attached to them that he didn't want to go anywhere without them. Most likely more attached to Hinata than what he was with Sasuke.

The sound of someone knocking on the door, alerted the blonde as he slowly sat up in his bed. Bringing legs around off from the bed letting out a tired sigh, pulling his body up off the bed, he walked out of his bedroom wearing long black cotton pants with not shirt. "That kid forgot his keys again" He groaned, thinking about his son.

Walking down the spiral staircase he finally made it to the main floor, "Alright, alright I'm coming Naruto" He spoke as the knocking became harder. Minato's eyes narrowed becoming frustrated with how impatient Naruto can be. Once he reached the door, he swung the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight of the person standing on the other side of the door. Bright flaring long red hair, tan skinned with violet eyes…it was none other than Kushina…his ex-wife.

"Kushina…"

She smiled sadly at the taller male, "Hello Minato" She studied his features; they were in between shock, anger, sadness and even happiness. "May I come inside?" She asked hesitantly. He didn't answer her but his actions clearly said that she could when he stepped to the side opening the door more allowing her to come inside the house. Once she made it into the house, her violet eyes gazed around the mansion. "I see you've changed the decorating" She commented.

Minato turned to face her, "What are you doing here, Kushina?" He asked seriously. Wanting to stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point.

The woman stiffened, "I'm sorry…for leaving you and Naruto behind. I know that it was wrong of me. I was stupid and it's not like I ever stopped loving you, because that was never the case! I just…I didn't want to be a burden or an embarrassment to you and Naruto. My status of my lifestyle back then was resurfacing and I became the 'whore wife' and the mother who didn't know how to raise her own child. I became depressed and…I just left" She paused, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at the very that she still loved. "I'm so sorry Minato; I never meant to hurt you" She cried, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that refused to be kept inside.

Minato stared at her, his eyes softening at the sight. "Kushina, never ever care about someone else thinks of you. All that matters is what I think and Naruto. And for that record Naruto and I never viewed you like that, we love you and cherish you with all our hearts. Everyday Naruto comes to me, asking me if you'll ever come back to us. I could never give him an answer because I wasn't sure if you would ever come back either" He took a step closer towards her, reaching out caressing her cheek. "Please tell me we can be a family again and that you won't run away. I miss my wife, my lover, my best friend…" He leaned forward, his nose brushing against her, as his blue eyes never left her tearful violet ones.

"Minato…" She smiled warmly up at him, "Of course"

He brushed his lips against hers in a soft tender loving kiss; his arms were wrapped securely around her body pulling her flushed to his own. It felt as if he hadn't kissed her in years…well it had been years. He hasn't seen his wife since Naruto was in elementary school and it felt good to hold her in his arms once more.

"I'm home" The voice was faint and tired, causing both Kushina and Minato to stop their ministrations and turn to look at their son. Naruto raised his head, his eyes focusing on what was in front of him. Taking in the person's appearance, he squinted his eyes briefly at the woman, "M-Mom…?"

Kushina smiled warmly at her song, "I'm back, Naruto. Welcome—"Before she had time to even finish her sentence, Naruto ran towards her throwing himself in her arms as tears rushed out of his eyes.

"Welcome home, mother" He cried happily, not wanting let her go, afraid that she'll leave once again.

Minato watched his son and Kushina with a warm smile on his face. "It feels good to be a family again" He murmured to himself.

XXXX

"You really didn't have to walk me home, Sasu-chan" Hinata stated. The male Uchiha practically shooed away the blonde stating how he'll be the one who would walk home Hinata. Naruto didn't quite pick up on what he was trying to do seeing how Naruto lived closer to Hinata than Sasuke but after a few knowing expressions from Sasuke the blonde took the hint and left the two. But not before he ran towards Hinata giving her a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Once the two were alone, Sasuke began reminiscing about the past with Hinata. Talking about the time they almost kissed in his bedroom, to the time Hinata and Naruto won a bet they made with Sasuke, wish lead to both Hyuga and Uzumaki tying down Sasuke and plastering make-up on his face. That had been a very embarrassing day for the raven haired male, even more embarrassing seeing how Hinata still has the picture of that day. "I couldn't have you walking home alone in the dark, could I? Besides, don't you have a car now? Why aren't you driving it?" He asked, while raising his brow up in question.

She blushed darkly, turning her gaze off to the side, "W-Well, the car my uncle brought for me is really nice and I'm afraid if I drive it to school someone would deliberately do something to it just in spite of me" Hinata explained meekly.

Sasuke chuckled, "No one even bothers you anymore, so I doubt anyone would do any harm to your car" He exclaimed, placing his arm around her shoulder. His black eyes looking out into the distance at her house. Ever since she had moved into her uncle's house not only has Hinata seemed happier but Neji and Hanabi as well. Sasuke had to admit it; Hizashi was a far much better father figure to them than what Hiashi was.

Walking Hinata up the walkway to her porch, silenced lurked between the two but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It a rather peaceful and calming silence. Once they reached the down the raven haired male looked down at Hinata, smiling warmly at her. "I really had fun with you today. It would have been even better if miso breath wasn't there" He joked but with his serious expression, one wouldn't be able to tell if it were a joke or not.

"Awe, Naruto is great company to me" Hinata pouted, trying to defend the blonde haired male.

Sasuke chuckled, placing his hand gently on over her eyes as he leaned forward placing his lips over hers. Kissing her softly on her soft plush lips, but the kiss itself was very innocent and tender. As if it were Sasuke's very first kiss. When he pulled away from her, he removed his hand from her eyes, "I should get going now" He stated, unable to remove his eyes from hers.

Hinata nodded slowly, unable to bring herself to speak. It was the first time Sasuke has kissed her since the breakup with Gaara. She had been shocked to even bring herself to speak. The two just stood there in silence for a few seconds until the door opened revealing Hizashi.

"I see you finally decided to make it home" He spoke in a stern tone.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Hizashi…"

The older male smiled softly down at his niece before shifting his focus on Sasuke, "It's been quite some time, Sasuke. You've grown since the last I've seen you" He exclaimed.

The male Uchiha nodded his head respectfully, "Yes, it has been quite some time. I'm sorry for bringing Hinata home so late. Miso breath—I mean Naruto was taking long at the arcade" He explained.

"It's quite alright. It's dark out; would you like me to take you home?" He asked, looking behind Sasuke realizing that they must have walked to his house. Watching Sasuke accept his offer the older male disappeared back into the house, muttering how he'll go get his keys.

His eyes then back down to Hinata. "Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to" She replied with a blush adoring her porcelain cheeks.

XXXX

The red haired male sighed softly, his eyes boring up at the car's ceiling. Currently in the car with his older brother Sasori, the two had just come from Deidara's house. Gaara had been silent during the entire visit but both Sasori and Deidara knew it had something to do with Hinata. "Do you want me to find you a new girlfriend? I know a couple of girls who wouldn't—"

"No, I don't want any girlfriends. I'm fine being alone" He exclaimed with a small frown.

"Look, I know that you loved Hinata and—"

"I love her, not 'loved'." He corrected the older male, scowling even more.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Okay, you _love_ her. The point is that you have to let go of her sometime soon. Holding on to love isn't worth it"

Gaara turned his head to face his brother, "Hinata is worth it. She isn't like any other girl out there. She's different. She is the reason my heart is beating. Before her I was lost within my own world of darkness. Hinata changed me and I thank her for that" He explained with narrowed eyes. Just from looking at Sasori, he could tell that his brother never felt love before which is probably why he doesn't understand how he feels. It wasn't that Sasori was upsetting him because he knew that he was only trying to help but he was going about it all wrong.

The older male sighed softly to himself, "Are you going to continue being her friend?"

"Of course, she's a rare person that has stepped into my life. I'm not letting her go" He explained, "And I know that Sasuke and Hinata will eventually date and if he ever hurts her…he'll have to deal with me"

Sasori smirked, fully well knowing that when Gaara says he will do something he means it. "You know, if you want my honest opinion about those two" Noticing that he had Gaara attention he continued, "I doubt that they will last very long, the longest I'd say is a couple of years and then you two will be back together".

Although he knew that his brother was just trying to make him feel better the dark red head couldn't help but to smile, "Heh, I hope that would happen. Only time will be able to tell"

XXXXX

One year had passed since the break-up between Gaara and Hinata. Currently the two are actually best friends which many people weren't expecting. Many girls saw this as an opportunity to get close to the bright red haired male but it was useless seeing how Gaara would put on his best glare just so his 'fan-club' wouldn't step within two feet new him. It wasn't a secret that Gaara still held deep feelings for Hinata but he never showed them and kept his distance when it came to anything physical between the two. Why might you ask? Well almost two months ago Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata began dating.

It had been the talk around the entire school for nearly two weeks. The Sasuke fan club had been outraged by the news but accepted it better than they had when Sasuke began dating Sakura. Sasuke wasn't too sure on when to ask her out after the break up with Gaara. Wanting to make sure Hinata was completely over Gaara he just decided to wait a year. Naruto thought it was too long but the raven haired male didn't care, by stating he'll wait years for the one he loves, he just wanted to take the effort to make sure everything is okay before asking her.

Once he did ask her, they kept their relationship a secret from everyone for about two weeks before they were caught kissing by none other than Gaara, which had been very awkward at the time. Sasuke could never forget the pain in his eyes when he caught them and the sad smile on his face when he congratulated them as a couple. He felt bad for Gaara and avoided him for a while after that incident.

Despite their indifference with each other in the past the two are actually friends now. No, not close with each other like how Naruto is with him or even how close of a friend Obito is with Kakashi. Sasuke's relationship with Gaara is more on a level of how his friendship is with Chouji. They talk amongst each other if they are around each other and would hang out with each other if others are around but that's about it.

The sheer awkwardness between the two have now vanished but the new couple still make sure to share their romantic moments alone, without the public eye watching them.

Currently Sasuke, Gaara and Hinata were in the eleventh grade including the rest of the gang. The blonde male and Chojuro had become the best of friends, leaving the male Uchiha to become jealous although he wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone. Chojuro and Naruto practically do everything together nowadays completely leaving Sasuke out. Chojuro has also become good friends with Gaara as well and Hinata. The male Uchiha wasn't honestly very close with the blue haired male…not that he wanted to be.

Looking up at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair in class the raven haired male groaned to himself. They have been practically waiting for nearly thirty minutes for their new teacher to come to class. Their last teacher, Anko, was fired from fighting a student. Honestly everyone saw that coming, the woman had a personality that was quite different from any other teacher in the school.

His black eyes gazed over at the female sitting beside him; it was none other than Haruno Sakura. It's been almost two years since he has spoken to her. She had been his very first girlfriend, a girl that he did in fact care for at some point but after sometime he began realizing that he didn't love her. The fact that she cheated on him didn't help and not only that she asked Aishido to rape Hinata. After that, Uchiha Sasuke had lost all respect for the pink haired female.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura began withdrawing herself from a lot of people. She was no longer the popular girl with tons of friends; she had become the girl who lost everything. No one was willing to be her friend anymore after that incident. In a way Sasuke almost felt sorry for her. But Naruto and Gaara didn't seem to care; even Hinata was indifferent to the girl.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Sasuke tensed for a moment, shocked that she even caught him looking at her. "Hn, I was merely thinking. I wasn't really looking at you" He lied, quickly turning his head away from her, trying to ignore Naruto's blue eyes staring at him curiously. The raven haired male knew that his best friend didn't want him associating with Sakura, not like he wanted to.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as a sly smile came across her face, "Right, just thinking" She let out a lighthearted laugh. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gazed over at him. Sakura could from the time when they first entered college from this very moment, Sasuke has matured a lot. He still is very popular, that never faltered. Then there came his appearance, he looks much older almost resembled Itachi in a way. With his hair is grown longer, his hair was covering most of his forehead hanging over his eyes. While his body…well he let's just say he is much toned. "It's been such a long time since you have spoken to me"

"Yeah, it has been" He muttered back in response.

"Are you happy? You know, being with Hinata…"

Sasuke turned his head around to look in the back of the classroom at the midnight blue haired female who was currently reading a book. His stoic expression softened at the sight, he truly loved her with all his heart. Realizing that he hasn't yet answered Sakura, he turned his attention back to Sakura, "I'm very happy with her. For years I never realized my feelings for her. I know it sounds stupid but it took Gaara for me to realize how I honestly felt about her" A small warm smile graced his features, "I love her a lot, I don't plan on losing her to anyone"

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at his words. There was a tiny part of her that still cared for him but during the time she cheating on him with Aishido, Sakura noticed that she started developing feelings for the ex-Mohawk male. When she told him she loved him, he just laughed about it and ever since that year he has ignored her. From what she knew, he was dating someone in his senior class. She let out a sigh, "That's good. I'm glad that you found happiness Sasuke. I'm sorry about—"

"I don't care about that anymore" He stated, cutting her off. Sasuke knew that she was getting ready to mention the 'cheating' and possibly what she told Aishido to do. He didn't want to hear it because it was something that happened when they were in the ninth grade. They are currently in the eleventh grade, what happened in the past has stayed in the past in Uchiha Sasuke's mind.

"Ah, I see"

XXXXX

"You guys, later on today I won't be able to hang out with you. It's my girlfriend's birthday today and I have something planned for her" Chojuro blushed darkly at the thought of his girlfriend.

Naruto grinned widely, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Look at our boy Chojuro. He's living the life, his own apartment, working, has his own car and to top it all off he's dating a cougar" The blonde laughed loudly causing Gaara and Neji to smirk knowingly.

Sasuke snorted, turning his head away from the males. "My family is having a little party for Obito when he comes back from college during his vacation, this Saturday. If you guys want to come, feel free to stop by" He offered, honestly wanting the males to come but he didn't want to seem obvious about it.

Neji shook his head, "I would come but um, I have something planned that day" He blushed lightly, scratching behind his head awkwardly.

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke eyed him curiously but no one said anything but Chojuro, "Ah, the date with TenTen" He said, causing Neji to shoot him a venomous glare.

"How would you know about that?"

The glasses wearing male took a step away from the angry/embarrassed Hyuga, "She told Hinata and I happened to be hanging around them at that moment" He laughed nervously. "I didn't know it was a secret"

The long haired male growled to himself, trying his best to calm his nerves. He wanted to keep it a secret, not that he was embarrassed by the Chinese female but he didn't want his relationship with her to be the talk amongst his friends or throughout the entire school. He was just happy this was his last year in high school. Lee, TenTen and himself all surprisingly all had gotten accepted into the same Ivy League college, which Lee was very happy about.

"You never told us that you were seeing TenTen" Naruto smirked slyly at the older male.

"It's not any of your business. Just because Sasuke and Hinata's relationship is blasted throughout the entire school doesn't mean my relationship has to be the same. I like my privacy, thank you very much" He snapped, causing the blonde to stare at him with widened eyes. "Tch, I'm going now" He turned around walking away.

"Anyways, I should be able to come. I don't have anything going on this weekend. What about you two?" Naruto asked, eyeing both Gaara and Chojuro.

"I can't, I'm meeting up with some of my old friends who I haven't seen in a while" The blue haired male explained sadly.

Naruto then turned his attention to Gaara, "I don't think it's a good idea for me to come" He explained, his green eyes looked over at Sasuke. The red head knew that it would be awkward if he were there. Especially in the very home surrounded by relatives of the very male who is dating his ex-girlfriend. Gaara couldn't and wouldn't deal with something as awkward as that. Noticing Sasuke's guilty expression he sighed softly to himself, "Look, I know your family knows that I dated Hinata. It would be very awkward for me. No offence to you or anything" He explained.

Sasuke waved it off, "It's okay, I understand"

It was silent for a few moments until Hinata's voice could be heard in the distance. The four males turned around watching the Hyuga female running towards them. Gaara eyed her, his eyes softening at the sight of her. It's been almost three years and he still loves her. Nothing could ever stop those feelings. He still feels regret in ending it with her but after seeing her happy face…he knew that he couldn't take that away from her.

"Sasu-chan" She beamed brightly, running towards the male but before she could make her way towards the male she tripped on her own foot almost falling to the ground but a pair of fair skinned arms caught her. Looking up she was met with bright sea green eyes, she hitched her breath looking into his eyes, realizing to herself that she hasn't been this close to the male since their final kiss with each other in their tenth grade year.

"I see you're still clumsy as ever" He smirked knowingly at the Hyuga, amusement shown within his eyes causing her to blush and quickly look away from him.

Sasuke sighed, "Sadly she is. She just recently fell down a flight of stairs at my house the other day" The raven haired teased, enjoying the embarrassing pouts that was slowly consuming Hinata's face.

Gaara helped her to her feet, trying his hardest to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I better get going now" He placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, giving her a curt nod as he walked passed her muttering something to her that only she could hear bringing a blush on her face.

The male Uchiha walked towards Hinata, wrapping his arm around Hinata. "If you don't mind, I'll like to have some time alone with my girlfriend. So beat it" He ordered to both Chojuro and Naruto.

"Ah, I get it, I get it. We're leaving" He grabbed the blue haired male by the back of his collar, "Come on cougar lover. Let's give these lovers some time together" Naruto pulled Chojuro along with him as he winked at the blushing Hinata.

Once the two were out of sight, the couple was left alone in the empty hallway. His murky eyes gazed down at his petite girlfriend, "Is it me or are you becoming more and more beautiful every day?"

Hinata giggled, "Such a c-corny line, Sasuke" She wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling closer towards the taller male. Ever since she and Sasuke have gotten together two months and she couldn't help but to notice how sweet and loving he has been during the two months. When he wrapped his own arms around her body she looked up at him, smiling warmly at him.

"I love you, Hinata" He whispered lowly.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

Leaning upwards the female placed a tender kiss on his lips, feeling him stiffen up she figured she had caught him off guard by the kiss. But not even seconds later the male began slowly kissing her back. His lips coaxing over hers, nipping and pulling on her bottom lip which elicited soft mewls from his girlfriend. "You're enjoying this, huh?" He teased breathlessly against her lips.

"Sasuke, we sh-should stop. Someone could catch us" She gasped out when she felt his hand grope her left butt cheek.

"I don't care, you're mine and I'm going to make sure everyone knows" He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging his tongue against hers. Smirking when he noticed she was trying to dominate his own tongue with her own. Becoming turned on by her dominance the Uchiha quickly pulled away from her trying to catch his breath. Noticing her confused expression he turned his back on her, "Sorry, I'm dealing with something at the moment. If we continue anymore I don't know what I'll do" He explained with a dark blush on his cheeks, placing his hand over his crotch so she couldn't see the large impact she had on him at the moment.

Hinata nodded her head, "I-I understand" She blushed lightly. "So is it really true that Obito and Kakashi are coming back this weekend?" She hadn't seen the two males in such a long time; she actually missed them a lot, especially Kakashi.

"Yeah, I was wondering if maybe…you'll want to spend the night at my place this Friday. I know it's a huge step but I'd really like it if you could. I've already talked to my parents about it and they don't mind it. I know you'll have to ask your uncle but I wanted to know if—"

She walked around him to face the male as she placed her index finger over his lips, silencing the male from speaking any further. "I'll ask my uncle. Although it will take a bit more convincing on his part but I'll try" She blushed with a lopsided smile.

The raven haired male smiled, "Thank you. I really do have the greatest girlfriend" He smirked bringing her flush to his body. Noticing her blush he figured that she felt his 'friend' below, "Sorry, that's what you do to me" He chuckled lightly. If she did come to spend the night at his house, he had a feeling something would happen. Something good…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's not as good as I was trying to make it out to be. So to make up for that I'm going to make sure the last two chapters are filled with everything and hopefully answer many unanswered questions if there are any left xD**

**So until next time x}**


	30. Twenty Nine

SilverxBird: At least you finally reviewed! I'm glad to know that you have been enjoying the story so far. Hrm, to be honest in the beginning I was concerning a sequel but it was going to be based from one of my alternate endings, most likely the Gaara or Kakashi ending. But I decided that I wasn't going to make a sequel, if I do it may be a one-shot only. Because I have many other stories I'm currently working on and I didn't want to add onto anymore work. So maybe a one-shot. But if you have an idea, I'm willing to listen and see what I can do. Just send me a message and we'll talk business there xD

Filipino and proud: The Gaara alternate ending has been finished for some time now. Hopefully the Gaara fans will enjoy that ending.

sasuhina vs. hitsuhina: You'll get your wish when you read the alternate ending. Sasuke was pretty much a jerk in the beginning of the story but I tried to change him as the chapters went on, despite me waiting so long to change him, he eventually did lol I'm glad you have been enjoying this story. Please feel free to check out my other stories.

Peachesandstrawberries: I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter

mikohoshina: No, I never said that I was going to let Hinata sing the song. But I did state that I will include the song in the story. It will be in the very last chapter at their prom n.n

Wannabe-Temari.: Ah, I see. Sorry you didn't enjoy it as much. Since you like Hinata better with Gaara you'll like my Gaara alternate ending much better probably, seeing how you don't like the Sasuke and Hinata scenes.

YukiTrades: Sorry I didn't update that weekend Dx I've been become very slow with updating again. Something that I didn't want to happen anymore but it's happening. Sorry for the month long wait.

Sharingan101: What Gaara whispered to Hinata wasn't really much of importance but I included it in this chapter in case others wanted to know what he said xD

Anon: Sadly, yes it will be coming to an end very soon but I'm happy to know you do like this story n.n

hyuuzumaki lover: Well I don't plan on pairing him up with anyone else because I'm not a big fan of Gaara being paired up with anyone but Hinata. So you won't see him being with someone in the next chapter. But rest assured in the alternate ending he does get his happy ending x}

Anon: You think so? Thank you, I'm glad you think that n.n

Takaichixhc: Awe, thank you very much. I'm glad to know that you think so, apparently some of my flamers think I'm a horrible author xD But it's good to see that someone enjoys reading my stories. I'm actually shocked that this story passed the reviewer barrier of 'Spectacular Act', which had over 700 reviews. Now, that story of mine is horrible lol but that's beside the point. This story may make it to 800 reviews depending on who leaves a review and who doesn't. Whichever happens, doesn't matter to me, just as long as I know people are enjoying my story is what counts. Ah, I have? Were you not a Kakashi fan before? I'm glad I have made you into a fan n.n And as for the lemon question, I do intend on having a lemon for Sasuke and Hinata but it's not in this chapter, it will be in the next. And I'm not sure about lemons for all the alternate endings. Originally only the Kakashi one was going to have a lemon but the Gaara ending has one, so I may. Not entirely sure yet. It depends.

Saki-Hime: Hrm, I don't really have a way just yet. But I probably will soon. Because we know that he really cared a lot about Hinata and it would take some time to get over her despite a year going past, she was his first love. So it's hard for him. Thanks for your review n.n  
2010-10-02 . chapter 29

Yay i'm so happy they're together now. Kinda feel sorry for Gaara but i like Hina w/ Sasuke. Anyway to get Gaara over his feelings for her? Great chapter, update soon.

07: I really needed to add in that time-skip because if I didn't I would have been dragging the story on and on. There will be another time-skip in the next chapter as well. Yes, everyone is fine with it. Kakashi's thoughts on it will be revealed in this chapter but as for Obito, he will never really reveal how he feels about it because I feel his feelings on it aren't that important like Kakashi's feelings are. I may pair Aishido and Sakura together in the next chapter, because Aishido is still very biased about Sakura but he realize something by the next chapter.

Sharingan10: Lol, sorry for the twenty-eight chapter long wait for Sasuke and Hinata to finally get together xD You're quiet welcome and I'm past that now xDD

SasuHina: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it n.n

LoveLiesBreakup: Awe, thank you, I'm glad that you think so n.n

ImCutePoison: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Actually I wasn't going to do a lemon with Sasuke and Hinata but after seeing you're review I decided I'll add a lemon for the two in the next chapter n.n So don't worry, you aren't wanting too much, it's just fine xD I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Sandy: Nope sorry, no lemon in this chapter. But I was going to but I changed my mind and decided it would be in the next chapter. But there is some lime between Hinata and Sasuke in this chapter n.n

Usagimariesakura: It appeared mostly everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Thank you for your review x}

Winterkaguya: Yes, he will do something in this chapter to Sasuke xD I honesty did forget about it in the last chapter so it may come off as odd seeing how when it happened it was a year ago prior to this chapter but hopefully it panned out okay lol Thank you for your review.

Becomeafan: A lot of other readers feel sorry for him as well. But don' feel sorry for too long, he'll get his moment x} Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't see anything that you particularly cared for or wanted to see something happened that didn't please tell me and I'll try to add it in the next chapter n.n

Spleensleeves: Yes of course n.n I'm all in for the Sasori and Hinata pairing since you wanted to see it happen, I'm willing to make it happen. What Gaara whispered to her will be said in this chapter. It wasn't that much important, well it may be but it's something that was pretty obvious for him but he wanted to tell her anyways xD The Neji and TenTen pairing it much more of a side pairing, that isn't really important but I like them together in stories so of course I was going to make it happen. I also like the Neji x Hinata pairing, but that's another story o.o LOL As for your other questions they will be answered in the next chapter.

A/N: **I would like to thank everyone so far who has been still reviewing for this chapter since chapter one, many of them have stopped reviewing for whatever so reason but I'm glad to know that everyone likes the story. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, I felt that there could have been more added into it but I decided to cut it and add the rest in the final chapter. **

**Also if you have any suggestions whatsoever, plus let me know in a review or PM me so I can perhaps add it in the final chapter. **

**And please check out my poll. Because I'm seriously considering disabling my anonymous reviews because for some reason random unknown reviewers continue to flame some of my stories. The stories that have been flamed or 'When it was Hinata Pt.2', 'A Sucker For Love', 'Visions of Love' and there were probably others but I can't remember them. It's really annoying to know that flamers, who I believe are authors on the who don't want to be known or just people deciding to flame people thinking that their 'constructive criticism' is good when in reality they aren't doing anything but flaming someone. I do not like flamers at all. But I wouldn't mind to read **_**constructive criticism**_**. So far I have five 'yes' to disable it.**

**Now I know that some of the anonymous reviewers aren't doing anything wrong and probably either 'don't want to sign up for FF', 'too lazy to sign in' or 'forgot their account information' and I'd hate to cut that off for them. But I'm just really tired of flamers.**

**So let me end my authors note because it's getting really long LOL. Please enjoy this chapter x}**

XXX

The male Hyuga watched in amusement as Tobi purposely tried to embarrass Sasuke in front of the school. He had to admit, the masked male really knew how to get under anyone's skin with the exception of Hinata, who somehow was immune to Tobi's childishness. Out of all the Uchiha brothers, mostly everyone liked Tobi but almost everyone didn't trust Madara. But when it comes to defending his family and friends, the older male isn't one to mess with. He clearly showed that the day when Sakura started a fight with Hinata. His white eyes gazed over at the smaller girl walking beside him.

"Are you sure about spending the night with Sasuke? I know he can be quite perverted, I still haven't forgotten what he did while he was on the phone with you" He spoke in a serious tone, his eyes narrowed while glaring at Sasuke from afar.

Hinata blushed darkly, "Neji-nii, did you really have to bring that up again…" She trailed off slightly wishing she never told him anything in the first place.

"That reminds me" Neji looked away from Hinata, "Hey Sasuke" He called out to the raven haired male.

Sasuke turned around at the familiar voice only to be met with a fist colliding to his face. Stumbling back, the Uchiha brought his hand up to his nose glaring harshly at Neji. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted out, ignoring the fact that half of the students had stopped walking and started crowding around the two.

"For being a perverted asshole on the phone with Hinata"

"What?" Sasuke raised his brow in question, averting his coal eyes to his girlfriend, who was refusing to meet his gaze. Realization dawned on him what Neji was referring to. Blood rushed to his face as he sent Hinata a accusing but yet embarrassing glare. "That was over a year ago, why are you bringing this up now of all times?"

Tobi chuckled to himself, "Wow, I never knew my little cousin would try to have a one-sided phone sex conversation with Hinata" The orange masked immediately stopped laughing when Sasuke sent him a bone chilling glare. "Sorry…" He mumbled to himself.

"Because it slipped my mind back then and it's just been brought to my attention. I'm not too keen on my little sister spending the night at your place" He snarled. Sure Sasuke is his best friend, but this is Hyuga Neji we're talking about here, the male is very known for his serious case of sister complex. If there were ever a man disrespecting both his girlfriend and Hinata, Neji would beat the male up for disrespecting Hinata before he even avenged TenTen. That's how abnormal his obsessive sister complex can be.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You don't have anything to worry about. If you haven't forgotten my parents still live there and I doubt they would allow sex under the roof while they are there" His dark black eyes caught Hinata's facial expression causing his to wink at her. "I wouldn't do anything to her she doesn't want me to. You know me well enough by now, Neji"

As if he finally noticed the crowd they attracted Sasuke glared daggers at everyone surrounding them. "What in the hell are you people staring at? This isn't a show" He snapped at everyone. The students quickly left not wanting for feel the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke, especially his fan-girls.

Hinata sighed, shaking her head in exasperation from her boyfriend and her brother. "Are you two done causing a scene" She walked towards Sasuke to examine his nose as she sent Neji a hardened glare.

The male Hyuga pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Tch" Turning away from Hinata's scolding glare, clearly embarrassed since Tobi and Sasuke were silently mocking him.

"It's okay Hinata, you don't have to worry. It's not bruised or anything. Neji's so-called punch had no effect whatsoever" Sasuke wasn't lying the punch didn't leave a bruise but it had hurt very much. Deep down inside he knew if Neji was really serious, his nose would have been broken. Staring down at his girlfriend he couldn't help but to smile at her concern, "You're too kind, Hinata" The raven haired male said, caressing her cheek with his hand.

She blushed and looked away from him, "We should get going now" Hinata muttered, grabbing onto his hand giving it a tug.

"Alright, I'll see you later Neji. You are still coming aren't you?"

"No, if you were listening I'll be busy this weekend" He turned red and quickly left the area, heading towards his car.

"Your brother is very awkward at times" Sasuke commented.

"Come on you two. Tobi doesn't like waiting around being surrounded by a bunch high school students" He whined loudly.

"I swear sometimes it's like I'm the oldest and I'm watching over a five year old" Sasuke groaned, mentally wishing that he had a car so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone driving him anywhere. He felt jealous at times that Hinata had gotten a car before him but she rarely ever drives it, it's like she doesn't have one at all.

Grabbing Hinata by her hand, he walked past Tobi and headed towards his car. Once he reached the car he opened the front door for Hinata, in all honesty he didn't feel like being bothered by Tobi yacking off his ear the whole car ride home. He'll be happy enough to let Hinata suffer through the chatter-box known as Uchiha Tobi.

XXX

"Ah, it feels good that it's the weekend" Naruto grinned widely, stretching his arms up into the air. His bright blue eyes gazing out the window from the passenger's seat of truck, "Say Gaara, how do you feel about Sasuke and Hinata being together?" He asked curiously, turning his head to face the male.

Gaara kept his eyes on the road, his mind pondering on the said question. "In the beginning I was very hurt whenever I seen them together. It took me awhile to get used to seeing them together. There have been times when I would avoid them in school because I couldn't bare the sight of seeing her with another guy that wasn't me" The red head took a pause, "But I knew that I had to get over my jealously. She's still in my heart but I can see she's truly happy with him and I can't deny her happiness"

Naruto smiled genuinely, over the years Naruto thought of Gaara as a rival and he even feared him at one point. But after getting to know him he realized that he was actually a good person. Lately the blonde has been hanging out with the red head more than he has Sasuke. He knew Sasuke probably felt left out or perhaps even jealous, even though he wouldn't dare admit that out loud, but Sasuke was still his number one best friend and so was Hinata. No one would ever be able to replace them.

"Hey a couple of days ago you whispered something to Hinata" Noticing how Gaara tensed Naruto grinned slyly, "What did you say to her?"

_Flashback~_

_His green eyes watched the female Hyuga running towards their direction. No doubt she was rushing to get to Sasuke. He felt a tinge bit of jealously knowing that Hinata was no longer with him but did appreciate the fact that he was still friends with her. His eyes widened when he noticed she tripped and fell to the ground right in front of him. Quickly reaching down to her side to help her up, Gaara's eyes caught hers; she was staring at him like it was her first time seeing him. Green eyes gazed down at her lips, lips that he used to enjoy kissing practically every day. Gaara's heart skipped a beat, "I see you're still clumsy as ever" He smirked knowingly at her, amusement shown within the depths of his eyes causing her to blush and look away from him. _

"_Sadly she is. She just recently fell down a flight of stairs at my house the other day" _

_Gaara smiled at her childlike pout she sent to Sasuke, mostly from embarrassment. He stood to his feet, helping her up as well. "I better get going now" He muttered, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with her, seeing how a blush was starting to grow on his cheeks. _

_Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a curt nod, "I still love you Hinata" He whispered silently to the female as he walked passed her. _

_End of Flashback~_

He smiled to himself, "It's personal, something I'm sure she already knew but I wanted to tell her anyways"

"Come on Gaara, you can tell me can't you?" Naruto whined loudly, stomping his feet on the floor of the car.

The red haired eyed the blonde, "It's not important to you so don't worry about it. So am I dropping you off home or what?" He asked, making a left down a busy street.

Naruto remained silent for a couple of minutes, "Well lately I've been spending a lot time with my mother but my parents are out of town so I guess we can hang out"

Gaara knew that Naruto hated being alone from what Hinata used to tell him a lot. Especially by his home being so big he couldn't only imagine how it must feel being inside the house when no one is home. "Sure, I was just going to visit my brother" noticing Naruto's confused facial expression he continued, "Sasori, my real brother" He elaborated on.

"Ah, do you two get along well?"

"We get along fine. I'm not as close to him as I am with Kankurou but we're close enough" He explained. His thoughts going to Sasori, ever since finding out that he had a brother the other red head had been very kind and caring towards him. There had been a time when Sasori wanted to take custody of Gaara but he knew that his father wouldn't allow that. But if it's one thing Gaara did admire about his real brother was that he was very strong and someone he knew he could trust. A few weeks ago, Sasori had given him an old picture of their parents; it's a picture that Gaara has treasured ever since Sasori first presented it to him.

"It must be nice to have siblings. I grew up as the only child but having Sasuke and Hinata around me made things a lot better" The blonde let out a small chuckle, "I depend on those two way too much"

Gaara pulled his car into a full stop once he reached Sasori's place, turning his head he gazed over at Naruto. "It's nothing wrong with that. They've been there for you for many years so it's understandable to like to have them around. I can tell you really care a lot about them" He smirked at his friend.

Naruto looked thoughtfully outside the window, "Yes, I do care about them a lot. They are both my life" He smiled happily.

XXX

Sakura watched Aishido from afar talking to his girlfriend, her heart slowly breaking at the sight. He was dating none other than Hotaru; she was absolutely the most beautiful girl that she has laid eyes on. Medium length blonde hair, green eyes with fair skin but she was fairly short most likely shorter than Hinata and the female Hyuga was a very short standing at only five feet tall and three inches.

She truly liked Aishido, although the pink haired female didn't realize that she held feelings for him in the beginning, it wasn't until later she realized she did. But now it's too late…he probably hates her now. Deciding to rid her thoughts of the black haired male, she walked towards him wearing a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Aishido"

The male stopped talking to Hotaru, his green eyes gazed down at Sakura as the scowl on his expression appeared. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy with my girlfriend?" He sneered at her, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"W-Well…I just, I—"She paused looking over at Hotaru, the female was eyeing her curiously. From what she knew the blonde was new to their school, Aishido wasn't the type who fell in love with anyone. He never showed any interest in any girl before so why now…

"Well, I don't have all day. Spit it out, Hotaru and I are going out" He frowned at her. Aishido knew that Sakura was hurting from all the pain that everyone has been causing her lately. Everyone has been Team Hinata for close to three years now, even Aishido will admit to trying to be friendly to Hinata, mainly because of the Akatsuki members. He could tell that Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto still didn't like him but that didn't bother him very much.

The one thing that he'll never forget was the day Sakura confessed to him that she loved him. Many girl's had always confessed their feelings to him and there hasn't been one girl that he could truly could say he felt the same and Sakura was no exception to that. He in all honesty couldn't see himself with her, for many reasons and the main one was her flirtatious habits and how she likes to use guys. She may be different now but it didn't change the fact that she was like that. His eyes searched hers; she appeared to want to tell him something but didn't want to say it in front of Hotaru. "Hotaru, why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up with you"

The blonde who had remained silent the entire finally spoke, "Sure, please don't keep me waiting" She removed his arm from around her shoulders. As she walked passed Sakura, her green eyes narrowed sharply at her.

Once she was gone Aishido gave Sakura his full attention, "Can you talk now?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Sakura blushed, looking away from the taller male. "Are you happy now…with her?"

"I'm assuming you're referring to Hotaru. I feel nothing with her, I'm with her because she asked me and I agreed to go out with her. Nothing more and nothing less" He explained to her.

"Why be with her if you aren't happy?"

Aishido raised his brow, "What does any of this matter to you anyways? Trying to make me see the error of my ways so I can fall for you? Well it isn't happening and will never, Sakura. I don't like you. To be quite frank, I only think you only want to be with me because you don't want to be lonely. Are you that—"Before he could even finish his sentence, Sakura pressed her lips demandingly onto his own lips completely catching him off guard.

It's been years since he last kissed Sakura, memories began flooding through his mind, memories that he no longer wanted anymore. By the way she was kissing him; he could tell she was trying her hardest to prove to him that her feelings were in fact real. Aishido didn't close his eyes; his eyes were plastered on Sakura's closed ones. He couldn't even get himself to kiss her back; it was just all too surreal.

Sensing that Aishido wasn't going to give into the kiss, Sakura pulled away from him. Her eyes were downcast, afraid to even give him any eye contact. "I'm sorry…" She turned around to run away from him. Half expecting him to chase after her and stop her but he didn't…

XXX

"So Hinata, you've been dating my little brother for a couple of months now. Has he been treating you well?" Itachi asked, while eyeing the younger Uchiha.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled lowly to himself.

Hinata couldn't help but to giggle, it was amusing to see Itachi and Sasuke quarrel with each other. Almost as fun as watching Naruto tease Neji. "He has been treating me very well, Itachi. Please do not worry, Sasu-chan is a good boyfriend" She smiled brightly at her boyfriend causing him to blush lightly and quickly turn his head away from her.

Itachi smirked to himself, "That's good. Anyways, Obito called me just a few minutes ago. He told me that he'll be here in thirty minutes. Kakashi is with him as well" He stated, turning around as he headed towards the kitchen.

Hinata's heart fluttered at the mere mention of Kakashi. She didn't understand why so she merely ignored, turning her head to face Sasuke. "S-So, I'm assuming I'll be sleeping in the guest room?" She asked shyly.

He smirked, "If you want, although I would prefer to have you in my bed" He teased her jokingly causing her to turn a shade darker. Letting out a chuckle, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pulling her flush against his own body. "I love you Hinata, thank you for giving me another chance" He whispered silently to her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Awe, don't you two look so adorable together"

Sasuke immediately let go of Hinata, looking rather embarrassed as his mother made her appearance in the living room area. She was smiling happily; he had been surprised when his mother told him how she always thought Hinata was always the better girl for him than Sakura. It brought back memories of when Itachi first informed him of how their parents didn't like Sakura.

"Mother" He muttered in a warning tone, knowing how she could get.

Mikoto shook her head, smiling warmly at the couple. "It's nothing, I'm sorry. You'll be staying the night with us, right?" She asked, directing her question to the female Hyuga.

"Mm, I will. Thank you for welcome me into your home this weekend, Uchiha-san" She bowed politely.

Mikoto dismissed her by waving her hand in the air as if she were swatting a fly near her. "You were always very sweet and kind Hinata. Our home is always opened to you. By the way, Sasuke, your father and I will be going out tonight. Please make sure that the house stays clean when Obito and the others come. I don't want to come home later on tonight to see anything broken. Be sure to let Naruto and Tobi know that as well. I know how clumsy they both can be" She sighed.

"Yeah, I know mother. I'll be sure to tell them. Excuse us" He grabbed Hinata by her arm leading her upstairs.

"Keep that door opened Sasuke! I refuse to be a grandmother at my young age"

Sasuke and Hinata blushed deeply, while Itachi's laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen.

XXX

The raven haired Uchiha growled in embarrassment, "She's always embarrassing me" He muttered to himself, with a pout growing on his face. Walking towards his desk, he took a seat down on the chair in front of the desk.

Hinata giggled, moving to sit down on his bed. "I think it's nice how she worries over you" She smiled softly at him. Silence lurked room as the two began staring at each other, it became hard to look away from one another. The look in his eyes clearly stated that he was deeply in love with her. To finally be able to called Hinata his girlfriend, the girl of his dreams was finally his. Whenever he was near her, his heart would skip a beat whenever she smiled at him.

Pulling himself up from his chair, he walked towards her taking a seat down next to her on the bed. "You're very beautiful Hinata" He smiled one of his rare smiles.

Hinata smiled, scooting closer towards him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sasuke" She gently placed her hand on top of his. "What do you want to do?" She asked quietly.

"Well there isn't much to do until Obito and Kakashi gets here. I'll figure something out later. Until then…" He trailed off, looking down at her as he leaned his head forward giving her a soft tender kiss. Sasuke enjoyed kissing her; she was a good kisser much better than Sakura. At times he found himself comparing the two girls together. From their touch, the way they called out his name even the way their lips feel against his own.

Sakura always had chapped lips but when she didn't, it was plastered on with lip gloss, which made the kiss messy.

Hinata on the other hand has always had soft lips that were rarely plastered with lip gloss. If there was any, it wouldn't be a lot to ruin the kiss.

Sakura had always had an annoying voice whenever she called out his name. When she was trying to be sweet, it always sounded immensely irritating.

Hinata's voice was calming and soothing. It always calmed his nerves whenever he wasn't in a good mood.

Sakura was a rough and demanding kisser.

Hinata was soft and tender; she put love behind her kisses. That's why he loved her.

The only thing that he has yet to experience with Hinata that he has with Sakura was…sex. With Sakura sex was nothing more but just sex. It never meant anything to him and in all honesty he wishes that he would have saved himself for the one he loves and not some random girl that was cheating on him. Hinata was someone he didn't want to rush and have sex with. He wanted to make sure she was ready; he was hoping that she hadn't had sex yet with Gaara. Sasuke always wanted to ask but felt it was none of his business. He knew when the time is right she'll tell him something…he hoped.

"Bastard, get down here and greet your cousin!"

Sasuke and Hinata eyes widened at the voice, both pushing each other to race down the stairs but it was Hinata who made it down the stairs first only to trip on the last stair landing into a pair of arms.

"Hello, little princess"

The deep voice was a voice Hinata would never forget. She looked up to be face to face with Hatake Kakashi. She didn't know why but her eyes were suddenly filled with tears at the sight of him. "Kakashi-sempai!" She threw herself into his arms, embracing him tightly.

Everyone stared in confusion at the two, eyeing the silver haired male, who merely chuckled nervously while shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't know that I would be this much missed by you, little princess" He said while ignoring Obito and Sasuke's heated jealous gaze.

Hinata blushed from embarrassed, pulling away from Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I-I…haven't seen you in such a long time. I've missed you a lot…" She mumbled lowly.

"Hey, that's no fair. Kakashi gets a hug and I get ignored. We shared our first kiss together Hinata. That's memorable. I should be the first one you run to!" Obito pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Sasuke growled hitting his older cousin on the back of his head, "Who cares if you two shared your first kiss together. No one asked about that" He sneered.

Obito turned to face Sasuke, "You're just jealous" He grinned widely.

"Tobi thinks that you two should just behave and not fight each other" The masked male explained loudly, trying his hardest to calm the two down.

Kakashi shook head, his dark eyes rested on the smaller girl. "I've missed you a lot too, princess. You've grown a lot" He spoke warmly, eyeing her chest area, "Those seem to have gotten bigger as well since the last I saw you" He joked, nudging her on the arm.

"Alright, I think that's enough teasing my girlfriend Kakashi" Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her forearm pulling her to his side.

"Gi-Girlfriend…but I though the little princess was dating—"

"She and Gaara broke up over a year ago" Itachi explained to the shocked silver haired male. He paid close attention to the different emotions that came across his face. There was sadness, jealously, regret, anger and disappointment. It had taken Itachi quite some time to finally take notice of Kakashi's feelings for Hinata. The silver haired male had hidden his for quite a long time but after some months the Uchiha noticed the longing gaze he would give Hinata when no one was watching. He felt bad for Kakashi; he most likely deserved Hinata more so than anyone else.

"Ah, I see" Kakashi looked down at Hinata smiling brightly down at her, "Congratulations on finally being with Sasuke" He winked at her watching her blush shyly at his words.

"Hinata" Obito whined, trying his hardest to grasp her attention.

Hinata turned around walking towards the Uchiha, outstretching her arms in her attempt to hug him but was stopped when Sasuke yanked her away.

"Don't hug him, in fact stay away from him" He spoke in disgust.

"But Sasu—"

Before she could even utter another word Sasuke pulled her away from the area. Once the couple was gone Tobi began laughing loudly causing everyone to look at him. "Ha-ha, Tobi doesn't blame Sasuke not wanting Hinata to hug Obito. Look at your pants; you have a huge tent down there. Were you that excited to see Hinata?" The orange masked male teased his brother.

Obito blushed darkly, placing his hand over his tented pants. "Sh-Shut it, Tobi" He quickly ran past the males and up the stairs to _release_ some tension from down below.

XXX

Sasuke growled to himself, "Annoying pervert" He muttered to himself, still pulling Hinata along with him towards the inside patio.

"Sasuke, why are you pulling me?" She frowned, "I-I was trying to welcome Obito"

The male Uchiha turned around to face her, "You're too innocent Hinata" He smiled lopsidedly at her, "Obito had a hard on at the sight of you, I didn't want you to hug him and you feel it" He explained, trying his hardest not to laugh at her red face.

Hinata's face turned a dark red as she tried to rid herself of the thoughts. She knew it wasn't the first time Obito was going through his hormonal stage. But she was happy to see them again. It's been awhile actually three years and they were finally back. "Who else will be coming today?"

"From what I'm aware of mostly all of Itachi friends and Naruto will be here as well. Shikamaru is in town as well but he'll most likely be spending his time with Ino and Chouji. So I doubt we'll be seeing him" He exclaimed, pulling Hinata into his arms, "But who cares who is coming, I'm just happy to have my girlfriend here with me so I don't have to deal with those annoying idiots out there" He smirked, pressing his lips on her forehead.

"Sasu-chan…" She whispered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, I see you two are quite cozy with each other"

The couple turned around to see Kakashi standing there eyeing the couple. It was hurting him to see them together. He had to control his emotions because they were running deep; he was probably staring at her in a longing way at the moment. He really needed to snap out of his thoughts. "Um may I speak with Hinata for a moment?" He asked Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders up. "I don't mind, I'll be in the basement Hinata" He walked past the two out of the room leaving them alone.

Kakashi knew that the only reason Sasuke seemed to have left them alone was because he trusts him alone with Hinata and didn't know he actually loved her. Not that he would do anything to Hinata behind Sasuke's back. He wasn't that type of guy. Focusing his eyes on Hinata, he smiled softly down at her from behind his mask. "So, how is school going?"

"It's going well Kakashi-sempai, what about you?"

"It's going well. Obito and Rin and I all attend the same college. It's good to have my friends with me there" He stated with a light chuckle.

"Hm, I understand" She smiled at him.

It suddenly began very silent between them; Kakashi's heart began pounding against his chest. "There is something I want to confess you Hinata. Please don't say anything as I'm telling you this. I've been interrupted far too many times before whenever I was getting ready to tell you" Seeing her confused expression he continued, "I…well for a very long time now I've held deep feelings for you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew that no one else would ever be able to capture my heart like you have mine. I always made sure that I kept my feelings well hidden; I knew that you were dealing with so many other guys who liked you; I didn't want to add onto any more stress. You're so gorgeous to me, your voice is so pretty and calm and I love your cute stutter and your voice when you sing. I just love everything about you. I know that I can't compare myself to Gaara or Sasuke but…I'm almost positive that I love you more than they ever could"

He raised his hand, letting the back of his fingers gently caress her cheek, "I love you Hyuga Hinata"

Hinata stood in pure shock; her eyes were wide as the blush that was very light on her cheeks had now darkened. He loved her? And he has for years? Now that she thinks back to all the moments they have spent together she remembered the look in his eyes the way he looked at her. The way he protected her, the day at the beach when the guys were eyeing her, to even the day he gave her his button.

How could she have been so blind not to notice any of his signals? Was she this dense?

Her lavender eyes gazed into his eyes, she parted her lips in her attempt to say something in response but was stopped when he placed his finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Don't speak; I don't want to hear your reply. I know it sounds rude but…" He trailed off, narrowing his eyes in sadness, "I don't really want to hear a rejection from your lips. But please close your eyes for me for a few seconds"

"Um…"

"Please, just for a few seconds" He begged, watching her comply as she slowly closed her eyes. Kakashi lowered his mask as he leaned forward pressing his lips softly against hers. He could hear her gasp out in shock, his eyes watching her closely. Kakashi knew she was probably shocked she felt his lips on her own; he finally withdrew from her pulling up his mask over his face before she could see his face.

"Kakashi-sempai…" She whispered, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips.

He smiled warmly at her, "You better get going. I'm sure Sasuke is down there getting impatient" He chuckled, patting the top of her head. He turned around, feeling accomplished that he finally confessed to her and on top of that he kissed her.

Hinata's eyes followed him until he disappeared into another room, most likely were Itachi and the others were. Her heart was furiously pounding, the blush on her face refused to die down. "Kakashi kissed me…" She whispered softly to herself.

Realizing that she was forgetting about Sasuke, she immediately left the area and rushed down stairs to see what he wanted. Most likely he wanted to go into the basement for alone time. Before she reached the bottom stair she inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

"Hinata, come on"

She frowned, knowing for some reason he knew she was standing at the stairs. "I-I'm coming, don't rush me" She pouted, walking around the wall as she made her way towards him on the couch.

"So what did Kakashi want?" He asked, pulling her down on his lap to face him.

Hinata knew that telling Sasuke about what Kakashi discussed with her was a big no-no. There was no way she was going to tell him that the masked male confessed his feelings and then kissed her. "H-He was just asking about school-life" It wasn't a total lie; he did start the conversation off like that.

"Ah, I see" He pulled her closer towards his body, "I love you" He whispered, leaning forward placing his lips on her neck. Sasuke smirked against her skin once he heard a light gasp come from her lips.

"Sa-Sasuke, I have on a skirt. Maybe I should—"

He pulled away from her, "You should remain on my lap. Your underwear isn't showing, and we're alone so don't worry about it" Smiling softly at her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips over her own lips.

Hinata shyly raised her arms up, wrapping them around Sasuke's shoulders as she pulled herself closer against his body. His fingers were slowly drawing circles on her lower back; the female Hyuga couldn't help but to blush at Sasuke's scent. The cologne he was wearing was attracting her and couldn't help but to close her eyes and engulf into his scent. "Sasuke…" She moaned lightly, when she felt his hands cup her butt giving it a squeeze.

"You never said it back, Hinata" He nipped at her neck, "Don't you love me?" Sasuke trailed his tongue down to her collarbone. Pulling away he began slipping his hands up her shirt.

The female Hyuga continued keeping her eyes closed, "I-I do" She cried out when he grasped onto her right breast.

"You do what?" He teased, squeezing her breast. Enjoying the feel of how soft she felt.

"I love you too!" She moaned out loudly once his index finger began playing with her protruding nipple. Hinata could tell that Sasuke was on the _excited_ side, his member from below was currently poking her in her most sensitive spot. She didn't know what was coming over her but she felt the need to feel him against her, so she rubbed herself against him.

Sasuke, who wasn't expecting her to do something like that, eyes widened letting out a gasp. "I…don't think you want to do that Hina-ta" He hissed out, grabbing onto her waist trying to prevent her from moving against him. The raven haired male knew that if she went any further he'll want more and more until he really wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"I'm sorry…" She blushed, removing herself from his lap.

He had already missed her warmth but said nothing. Sasuke could feel his face heating up, "It's okay, you don't have to be sorry" Turning his head, he gazed over at her wearing a warm smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I know that I've probably said sorry to you about the past about four times already but…I still feel really bad about it"

Hinata tilted her head up, looking into his dark eyes. She could tell that he still felt regret about it. His eyes held so much sadness. Raising her hand she gently caressed his cheek, "It's forgotten Sasuke, don't worry about it. What matters now is that we're finally together and you've changed. You showed me that you're no longer that guy anymore" She smiled lovingly at him.

"So you don't have to say sorry anymore"

Sasuke stared into her opal eyes, "That's why I love you. You're so sweet and forgiving…well when you want to be" He pouted, referring to the time she forgave Naruto before she even thought about forgiving him. His eyes lingered down towards her bare legs, if it's two things he loved about Hinata's appearance, it was her eyes and legs. Her legs had always been very smooth and despite how short she is, her legs gave the appearance as if they were long.

Uchiha Sasuke was a leg man, but of course he'll never admit that out loud to anyone. The only person who seems to know of his leg fetish is Itachi, who he made swear he wouldn't tell anyone. So far the older Uchiha hasn't spoken a word of the secret, in which Sasuke was thankful for.

"Sasu-chan…"

Hinata's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked away from her legs and up at her blushing face. "What is it?"

"You're staring…" She pouted, biting down on her bottom lip shyly.

He smirked, "I don't really see a problem with checking out my beautiful girlfriend" Sasuke trailed his finger up and down her thigh teasingly, enjoying the blush that was consuming her face.

"W-Why do you always do this?" She squeaked, burying her face on his chest.

"Because you're cute when you blush" He trailed his hand up her skirt to her middle, rubbing her slowly with his middle and index fingers. Paying close attention to each expression she made. Her back was arched, but she continued to try and press her legs together to try to stop him despite the fact of the pleasure she was feeling.

"You're wet"

She shut her eyes tightly; clearly embarrassed at the truth he spoke. Hinata couldn't get herself to look him in the eye. "Ah—"Hinata's eyes suddenly shot opened when his fingers began rubbing her much harder than he originally was. Her eyes slowly gazed over at him noticing that he was staring at her seriously with his cheeks holding a dark red blush.

Sasuke wouldn't speak a word, his eyes just eyed her every expression. Gazing at her plumped lips, he leaned forward coaxing his lips over hers. His tongue tracing her bottom lips teasingly while his fingers continued doing wonders to her from below the waist.

Their tongues began to dance together, enjoying the sweet taste of Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of her. He moved his lips from hers and done to her neck, giving her small love bites all while enjoying her mewls escaping from her lips.

"Mm, your skin is so soft. I could kiss you all night" He murmured against her neck.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you lovers" Hidan's loud voice could be heard from at the top of the stairs.

Sasuke groaned resting his head on Hinata's shoulder, "We'll be up shortly" He listened until he heard Hidan's footsteps walking away. "Perfect timing he had"

Hinata giggled, "I-I think he did have perfect timing" She smiled at his shocked expression as she stood up from the couch, heading towards the stairs leaving him alone in the basement.

"Damn her" He frowned to himself.

XXX

The silver haired male grinned widely, "My dear little sister" Hidan wrapped his arms around the shorter female. "I've fucking missed you"

"Pipe it down, Hidan" Sasori frowned, shaking his head.

"Shut the hell up. I can't be happy to see my little sister?" He barked at the shorter male, tightening his hold on Hinata due to his rising temper. His violet eyes gazed over at Sasuke who was slowly making his walk towards everyone. The smirk on his face grew wider and wider by the mere second. He knew whatever was going on downstairs was something very intimate between the couple. After all, it was so silent down there besides the sound of sucking noises he knew they had to have been doing something.

He interrupted them on purpose just to annoy the younger Uchiha. He looked away from Sasuke and looked at Itachi and made thumbs up at him with a grin. 'Mission a success' He mouthed to the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded his head, "Alright before we get started, Tobi my mother wants you to be on your best behavior. So try not to break any glass this time, okay?" He said seriously.

The orange masked male pouted, "Tobi is a big boy who doesn't need to be told about his behavior. Tobi is appalled by this" He folded his arms chest his chest childishly.

"Same goes for Naruto, whenever he gets here" Itachi exclaimed, eyeing Sasuke.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not his guardian"

"He's your friend and he's annoying" Itachi sighed, trying his back on the raven haired male ignoring his heated glares. He motioned for Deidara to turn on the music as he walked towards Madara to talk with him.

Sasuke frowned but said nothing in return. He knew Itachi didn't think Naruto was that annoying but due to their mother being so worried about the china in the house, he probably felt the need to say that. After all, the blonde is clumsy but not as clumsy as Tobi. His eyes left his brother and began to gaze around at everyone in his home. Basically the entire Akatsuki were there with the exception of Aishido. Over the years Sasuke still wasn't too fond over the members but they were starting to slowly grow on him. His older cousin Madara still acted as if he were in change over everything, it became irksome at times but knowing how the black haired male is, Sasuke decided not to voice his opinions and just leave Itachi to deal with him.

Obito walked over towards Hinata, tapping her gently on her shoulder. "Hey" He watched her turn around to acknowledge him; her face went up into flames. Most likely Sasuke told her about the earlier incident of his lower regions.

"H-Hello, Obito-sem—I mean, Obito" She quickly corrected herself, remembering how the male didn't want her calling him her sempai anymore. "How is the college life?"

"It's fine, I suppose. Not so much partying like I thought it would have been but overall it's okay. Did Kakashi tell you he's on the dean's list?" Noticing her surprised expression he figured that she didn't know, "Yeah, he's really smart. I wish I had half the brains like he does. I'm not too bright, you know?" He joked halfheartedly.

"You are smart Obito" Hinata frowned, not liking the idea that the older Uchiha was bringing himself down.

He waved his hand in the air dismissing her, "Well you be sure to keep up the good work in high school. Neji told me you've been getting straight A's so far. I'm proud of you" He grinned widely, patting the top of her head watching her blush from the encouragement.

"Obito, come watch as I beat Hidan in an arm wrestling battle, yeah"

Turning around he watched Hidan and Deidara glaring at each other, "Alright, alright I'm coming" He sighed, giving Hinata a small smile before walking off.

XXX

As the night was going by Sasuke couldn't help but notice that his blonde friend never showed. He was slightly peeved about it but decided not to let it get to him. After all, at least Hinata came. His dark eyes watched her from across the room associating with Itachi and Deidara. She looked so happy and carefree, that's what he wanted to see. He hated to see her looking so glum because it tends to bring him down as well.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he caught the eye of the Hyuga as he motioned for her to follow him. Turning around he headed upstairs, knowing that she would be following him. He wasn't planning anything romantic, at least to say he wasn't ready to have sex with her just yet. His body wanted it, but he knew within his heart that he wasn't ready yet.

Coming into his room he sat down on his bed, waiting on the female Hyuga to make her appearance in his room. Once she entered, he smiled softly at her patting the area next to him.

"Y-You know this is Obito and Kakashi's day. Shouldn't we be down there with them?" She asked, taking a seat down beside him.

"We've seen them already. They seemed to be doing just fine without us" He exclaimed, laying down on his back pulling her down on top of him. She gasped out in shock causing him to chuckle deeply. "As shy as always, I presume" He smirked at her pouting face.

The two continued lying on his bed quietly just enjoying the silence. Her head was resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was beating with such a rhyme that made her smile, "Are you nervous, Sasu-chan?" She teased.

"What? No, I'm not" He replied calmly.

"Your heart is saying otherwise" She giggled, tilting her head up as she gazed into his dark coffee eyes. He was blushing so much she was afraid his face would explode. He honestly looked very adorable whenever he blushed. Luckily she is the one who always catches his red face.

"Annoying girl…" He mumbled under his breath. Luckily for him she hadn't heard him or else she would have been glaring at him. "I applied for Tokyo Keiza University and I was accepted" Sasuke spoke lowly.

"Really, that's good. That's the same college Naru-chan and I want to attend" She explained, rolling off of him, lying down next to him as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Heh, maybe we'll all get to go there together" He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he wanted Naruto and Hinata to go to the same college as him. The male Uchiha didn't want to be apart from his friends, they both meant so much to him.

Sasuke will admit in the beginning of meeting Naruto he found him to be extremely annoying but he knew he had to deal with him seeing how the blonde at the time grew a form of attachment to Hinata. Shortly after he was determined to form a bond with him but Sasuke wasn't too keen on it but eventually gave in.

Turning his head to the side he gazed over at the female Hyuga, he truly loved her with all his heart. "I love you" Closing his eyes slowly, he leaned over pressing his lips to her cheek.

"I love you too" She blushed, scooting closer towards him as she cuddled to his side.

XXXXXX

**How was that everyone? Was it okay? Should I have added more into this chapter? What did you want to see happen that didn't? Please tell me and I'll include it in the final chapter. Also just to let everyone know, when I upload the final chapter I will be uploading all the alternate endings along with it. So you can review for the last chapter or just one of the alternate endings or leave a review for all the chapters. So be on the lookout for the final chapter n.n**


	31. Final Chapter

hyuuzumaki lover: Aw, thank you. Kakashi x Hinata seems to be the favorite amongst all the readers along with Gaara x Hinata. I hope you enjoy reading their alternate endings. I must say that I thought the Kakashi x Hinata was going to be my favorite alternate ending but I'm starting to like my Naruto x Hinata ending more. But we'll see what others think xD

JigglyKisses: Yes he finally confessed. I didn't realize you left three reviews for this chapter xD Thanks a lot, I'm guessing you either didn't realize you did or you're a fan of the story, either way thank you very much for your reviews. I hope that you enjoy this final chapter.

SinShu: Germany? Wow, that sounds interesting. But it wasn't great you say? I've been interested in visiting there one day. But thank you very much for your review. And yes, the song will come into play. I haven't forgotten about the song at all. I think a few readers think I have but I always wanted to use the song for the very last chapter instead of the beginning or middle of the story. It fits best for the end anyways. xD I also hope you enjoy the Kakashi x Hinata ending.

Ironmaiden: I was slightly iffy about the Obito x Hinata pairing in this story as the story progressed. I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I slowly began to stop the Obito x Hinata fluff and focus it more on Kakashi x Hinata for the sole purpose of my love for that pairing. But for those Obito x Hinata fans I did include an ending for those two. And I hope you like my ending for Sasuke x Hinata. Thank you for reading x}

JaychAn: Don't feel bad, it's okay x} I'm glad that you have been enjoying the previous two chapters. I just hope you will enjoy this final one just as much if not more. Thank you for your review x}

takari-sasusakulover: Haha, thank you. Glad you liked it

erihar1979 : More on the love triangle? Like what do you mean? Well thank you very much for your review and I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story n.n

SilverxBird: Oh no, you don't have to be sorry about it. It's understandable. And yes it would be considered more of a love-polygon than a triangle xD But I intended on summing up this final chapter like you said in your review. I hope you enjoy this final chapter n.n

MsLCloud: Ah I can see you're a Kakashi x Hinata fan. You may enjoy the alternate ending then n.n

blackrose777: I originally planned for him to confess to her in this chapter but I decided to do it in the last chapter to speed things up a bit. And don't worry there will be a lemon lol.

.

JASHIN: She will end up with both Gaara and Kakashi in the alternate ending so don't worry x}

ItAcHiSWiFeY: Thank you for your kind review. And you'll see what happens between Sasuke x Hinata in this chapter n.n I hope you'll enjoy it x}

cheh: To be quite honest I'm the one who forgot about that scene and made Neji remember a whole ear to remember. So that's my fault on that part lol. Yes, Naruto and Gaara are becoming good friends and you will also see that in the alternate endings as well but not so much in the Gaara x Hinata ending but in the other ones it will mention their friendship. Well if Kakashi were around when Hinata and Gaara broke up chances are he would have asked her out and they would be dating instead of Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura will have her happy ending, although I know many probably didn't like her in this story but not to fear she'll be happy. X}

ImCutePoison: Well for the other alternate endings everything is taking place in a different timeline. So I made sure to make it flow within the story despite the fact it's another pairing. There are two pairings that were slightly difficult to do but I finally did them and I hope everyone likes them x}

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner: Ah thank you. I decided to ignore them myself. I noticed upon posting that poll the flamers or probably that same flamer stopped. And thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this story and I will update my other stories, I know I've been moving very slowly lol.

Wannabe-Temari. : Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you have been enjoying the story so far. The Gaara x Hinata alternate ending is actually the very next chapter n.n I hope you like it as all the other Gaara x Hinata fans out there.

Saki-Hime : Yes, he finally confessed he liked her after so long. I'm glad that I had him confess right then and there. I had to add in the kiss no matter what xD I hope your liked it and I hope you enjoy this final chapter n.n

becomeafan: Well sadly Kakashi and Obito aren't in this chapter as well as most of the Akatsuki members, just Itachi. But don't worry because you will see Kakashi and Obito in the alternate endings n.n But you will see more Naruto and Gaara in this chapter n.n Thank you for your review.

Takaichixhc : Yes, I do have a Naruto ending, which happens to be my favorite ending lol. Well I decided not to disable it for those who aren't flamers and review my stories. But thank you for you're the advice and for the review x}

sandy: Yes, it's the last chapter sadly but I still hope you enjoy this chapte as well as thealternate endings n.n

-x-x-x-

Okay everyone, this is the final chapter of YBWM, after one year and two months it's finally complete. I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing for this story, favoring and alerting it. I would also like to thank the readers who put me on their favorites and alert list as well. This story has come a long way and it's finally come to an end. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also there is a mini time-skip in this chapter, nothing too big but it's still a time-skip nevertheless.

And each alternate is based on different things. So don't read it and expect to see the chapter ending like this one but with a different pairing. Each chapter will be a different time-skip. With Gaara x Hinata it's five years later, Kakashi x Hinata it will be two years later and so on. Also don't expect to see many characters in the alternate ending because I'll be mainly focusing on the alternate ending pairing more so than anyone else. But you will see Sasuke in mostly all the AE's as well as Naruto and maybe Gaara.

Also I would like to point out that I do have a Shikamaru x Hinata ending. But it's half way done because I simply ran out ideas for how to end it. So you won't see that alternate ending. Sorry for anyone who was expecting to read it, but I do plan on posting it whenever I come up with ideas for it. Until then this fic is finally complete x}

Now onto the story n.n

-x-x-x-

Time had gone by fast; it was finally time for Class of 2012 to finally shine. Preparations for prom had many of the student committee busy along with the staff of their school. Many seniors were trying to find dates while some of the underclassmen girls tried to get close to some of the male seniors in hopes to get a chance to go out with a senior to the senior prom. The main boys who were popular amongst the underclassmen were Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara. Both boys denied practically everyone who asked them. In Sasuke's case it was understood seeing how he was dating Hinata but as for Gaara no one knew why he was rejecting everyone. Many people seemed to believe that he probably wasn't going.

Currently Sasuke and Naruto were just finishing up cleaning up the classroom, while Hinata waiting patiently near the door. Her eyes watching as Sasuke began picking on Naruto not cleaning the board good enough which resulted in the blonde throwing the soaking sponge at him. Hinata sighed at the two, "Come on, and knock it off" She frowned at the two males.

Sasuke frowned quickly looking away from his girlfriend, "He started it" He mumbled.

"I didn't! You started it. You and you're OCD about cleaning. I cleaned the board the best I can, right Hinata?" He turned to face Hinata, putting on his best puppy dog face he knew the Hyuga couldn't resist.

Sparkles lit up in her lavender eyes as she brought her hands up to her chest, "So adorable" She squealed causing Sasuke to rolled his eyes.

Raising his hand he landing it on top of the blonde's head, "Ouch, what was that for?" Naruto frowned, glaring harshly at his friend as he rubbed his sore head.

"Hn"

Hinata sighed, "You two are always bickering, like an old married couple"

Both Naruto and Sasuke shoot her a glare, "Like hell I would ever be caught dead married to this guy. I'll be dead by his miso breath" He smirked at Naruto's red face.

"You bastard" He growled, getting ready to launch himself at the raven haired male but luckily Hinata stopped him before he could even land a hand on Sasuke.

"Sasuke stop being mean to Naru-chan. And as for you, your breath always smells fine. He's just messing with you" She smiled brightly at him.

The blonde blushed darkly and quickly looked away from the shorter female, "Tch, you're lucky your girlfriend held me back"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Sasuke sighed, his dark eyes gazing over at the female Hyuga. No more loops, or arguing, he finally had the girl and this time no one was in his way. So far they haven't gotten into any arguments, everything has been great. Although, he still feels awkward whenever Gaara is near, the loneliness and regret would always be evident within his avocado lime colored eyes. He knew that Gaara still held feelings for Hinata; there was nothing no one could do to convince him to leave her in the past. Hell, once they had broken up so many girls began swarming around Gaara trying to become his new girlfriend. No matter how pretty they were the red head would always refuse them in the most polite way he could while other girls he had to be a little more vocal about his rejection.

Overall, he has become better friends with Gaara but the one thing that has been bugging him was the friendship he was forming with Naruto. It was becoming closer and closer to the point he was starting to get left out of conversations. He tried not letting it get to him by ignoring them but when he heard that Naruto and Gaara went to an arcade without inviting him; the Uchiha had been beyond pissed. He still remembers how uncaring he acting when Naruto told him about it. Hinata had to calm him down in private to keep him from saying anything. Luckily with Hinata by his side that day she had managed to take his mind off of the two.

Coming back to reality his dark orbs gazed at him as a soft smile came to his face. "Come on, I don't want to be here all day" He thrust his hands into his uniformed pants as he walked past both Hinata and Naruto.

"Sasu-chan, wait for us" Hinata quickly ran to catch up to the raven haired male as she walked beside him.

Naruto walked slowly behind them, watching how Hinata would look at Sasuke. Almost like he was kami himself, _"She must really love him" _He smiled thoughtfully.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind, miso breath"

"Stop calling me that!"

-0-0-0-

Aishido stared down emotionlessly at the blonde female in front of him. His eyes showing no emotion whatsoever when he felt her hand connect to his cheek, most likely trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. Instead of lashing out or even raising his hand to touch his now bruised cheek, he merely stared down at her completely hollow inside as well as out.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you ever show me any kind of affection?" Hotaru yelled out at him angrily. After two years of being with him she thought that he would have at least loosen up around her but she hasn't gotten anything out of him. Whenever they were around other people he acted differently but when it was just the two of them he did nothing. Her jade color eyes glared harshly at him, wishing he would say something but he just stared. She was at her breaking point as tears began streaming down her cheeks, "Why won't you say anything…why"

He watched her remaining silent not really knowing how to react during a moment like this. Making girls cry is all he seems good at, the one girl who he still regrets making cry is Hyuga Hinata. So many times he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from his attempted rape to all the times he harassed her. During the time he thought it was fun hurting others while he at the same time got what he wanted, which was during the time sex from Sakura.

"_Sakura…"_ He thought absentmindedly to himself. He hasn't seen her since he graduated from high school almost a year ago. Still remembering her love confession she made and how he ignored her and walked away. She even kissed him but he didn't react or chase after her when she ran away from him. People like him didn't know what love was and didn't know how to react to it. He has been told that he had a heart made of stone and the only person he seems to let in is his grandmother, who was now deceased. Once she passed away he shut himself away from everyone who dared tried to get close to him. Despite him dating Hotaru he didn't truly love her, he was dating her because she asked him out and he accepted on a whim.

He thought maybe she might be able to change him but she hasn't and probably never will. His legions to the Akatsuki still stand and slowly they are starting to accept him. Hidan was the one that seemed to be the main one looking over him. Plenty of times the silver haired male has told him that he acts just as he did when he was younger and that if it wasn't for the Akatsuki he would most likely have been in a prison if not worst by now.

His mind then drifted back to Sakura, _"Why in the hell do I keep thinking about her"_ He frowned in annoyance. Lately he would always find his mind drifting to her, wondering what she was doing or even if she was dating. Then he would think back to how her life suddenly turned into Hinata's life in high school. He was happy that karma not only happened to him but was happening to her as well. Hell, Aishido knew that he deserved everything he had coming to him when he had gotten jumped by Hinata's friends. Especially when Gaara jumped in, if it hadn't had been for Madara stopping the fight he wouldn't even be alive right now. That was the worst pain he has ever been through and he didn't ever want to go through that again.

"Answer me, Aishido!"

Snapping his attention back to the girl he honestly had forgotten about, he let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want me to say? You knew what you got yourself into when you started dating me. I'm not like other guys. I can't love anyone, my heart won't allow it. You're welcomed to leave, it's not like I'm going to stop you"

Hotaru stood still, staring up at him in shock. "You really don't care about me?"

"No, I don't"

She bit down on her bottom lip, "I see. It's best if we part our ways" She turned around and without a second thought walk away from the black haired male.

Aishido watched her walk away, his mind as blank as it was before she left. "Who needs love when you'll just end up alone in the end anyways" He said bitterly to no one by himself. Raising his hand he ran his finger though his silky locks as his green eyes gazed up at the blue sky. There wasn't cloud in sight, just a clear blue sky. Sometimes he would stare up at the sky and wish he could be a bird to soar the sky. Aishido wanted to be free, he felt tramped in his own bottle of hatred. It was a sickening feeling, not to be able to feel love towards someone and to shut everyone away. For once he would honestly like to have someone he could finally trust and be with.

Maybe that person is the same girl who he has repeatedly turned away. Maybe…she's the one…

-0-0-0-

Lee stared at Tenten and Neji from afar; the couple was talking about something he obviously didn't want to stand around and listen to. After the three of them entered the college life he remembers how obsessively worried Neji became when he realized he would have to be separated from his sister. Lee and Tenten had to reassure the Hyuga that Hinata would be fine and that she has Naruto and Sasuke to look after her but Neji started going off on how those two may betray her again. Once Tenten mentioned Gaara the male had eventually calmed down.

The bobbed haired male didn't want to tell his sister but he had a feeling that if Hinata weren't related to Neji at all that he would probably date her. That's how bad his complex is. He worries more about her than his own girlfriend. On numerous occasions Tenten has been jealous because of how much better he tends to treat Hinata than her. Lee couldn't help but to chuckle to himself at how awkward things could be, especially the time when Tenten had gotten mad and yelled at him that he has a crush on his own sister. The look on Neji's expression had been priceless.

"Lee"

The male perked up when he heard his name being called, his black eyes gazed across the school yard watching Tenten waving him over. Walking over towards his sister and Neji he took his time despite his sister's annoyed and impatient expression. Once he finally approached the two he stared at them curiously, "What is it?"

Tenten sent a glare in Neji's direction, "Neji here thinks that we should go visit Hinata on our one year anniversary which so happens to be the day of her prom. Apparently he wants to go watch her leave. Do you think he should travel all the way back to Japan just for the sole reason or stay here with me his girlfriend?"

"It's not every day you go to a prom. It's Hinata's first prom, I want to see her when she leaves"

"It's not like it's her graduation! It's just a prom. I think you just want to threaten Sasuke in person to keep his hands off of Hinata" She exclaimed eyeing him.

The Hyuga male blushed and closed his eyes, "That is simply the craziest thing I have ever heard, Tenten" He said while folding his arms across his chest.

Lee sighed to himself. With the three of them studying in a University in Hawaii, Neji tends to call Hinata practically every day to check up on her. It sometimes seem as if Hanabi is non-existent to him but he knew that Hanabi is obviously the tougher of the sisters and knew how to handle herself better than Hinata did, who tend to be quite dense at times. "I think I should stay out of this one" Lee chuckled nervously, hating becoming between the couple.

"I'm going back to Japan" Neji exclaimed.

Tenten pouted, "If you do then it will be over!"

Lee's eyes widened as he looked at his sister, "C-Come on, Tenten. Don't you think that's taking it a bit too far? You know how he gets when it comes to Hinata" He tried to bring peace in between them but it didn't seem to be helping since he was now being ignored.

"If you want to come to Japan with me that weekend you can" He offered. Tenten frowned deeply at him causing him to sigh, "I'm only kidding…a little bit" He mumbled the last part. He couldn't help that he cared a lot about his sister. Sometimes the now nineteen year old knows that he can be a little overboard when it comes to his sister complex and tries to tone it down. With Obito, Shikamaru and Kakashi off in college he didn't know rather or not Hinata would get bullied when people noticed the ones who watched over her were no longer in the school. He made sure he contacted Hinata every day to see how she was doing. Apparently he calling her too much annoyed her; he could hear it in her voice sometimes.

His eyes gazed back over to his girlfriend; he really did care a lot about her. Tenten would become highly jealous over Hinata; Neji wasn't blind not to notice that. Although, the Chinese female is friends with Hinata she still reacts a certain way whenever she is mentioned by Neji. He sighed softly, "But seriously, I do want to see her along with my uncle and Hanabi" He exclaimed honestly.

Tenten looked thoughtful for a few moments, "To be honest I do want to see Hinata. But her graduation is only a few weeks away. We can wait until then" She exclaimed, her honey brown eyes looking over at her Hyuga boyfriend.

Neji frowned, "Fine, I guess I can wait"

Lee shook his head as he watched his sister groan and walk away from them. Placing his hand on Neji's shoulder he smiled lopsidedly, "I think you're sister complex should be toned down a bit. What will you do when she gets married? Object to the wedding? Tenten really cares about you and you make her feel second to your own sister"

"I'm not doing it on purpose…"

"Just watch what you say from now on, okay?"

"Hn" Neji grunted as his eyes gazed ahead at Tenten, who was currently talking to a few of her friends while laughing.

-0-0-0-

Hinata stared at Sasuke from across the hall. Yet another girl was trying to flirt with her boyfriend. In the beginning it never bothered her but lately girls are starting to become more aggressive with their flirting. Ino told her that she once caught a girl trying to kiss him and that if it weren't for her showing up the girl would have achieved her goal, seeing how Sasuke was too mortified to push her away.

Her lavender eyes paid close attention to the way the female continued hitting Sasuke on his arm flirtatiously. She could feel the blood boil through her coursing veins. Jealously is the last thing she ever wanted to feel, she hated that feeling. Frowning to herself, the female slowly marched her way towards the two but stopped once she noticed Naruto pulling the girl away from Sasuke, much to the girl's dismay. Hinata smiled softly when the blonde looked her way giving her his own version of 'the wink' which caused her to giggle.

The raven haired male sighed, "I can't wait until we graduate. The underclassmen are becoming more and more troublesome each day" His dark mysterious eyes then landed on Hinata, "But you on the other hand are becoming more and more beautiful each and every day" Sasuke smirked as he pulled Hinata's body flush against his.

"Sasu-chan, people will stare…."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, "I don't mind that" He whispered softly against her forehead, ignoring the jealous stares he was receiving from the male population of their school. He couldn't understand why most of the guys who used to tease her now suddenly have crushes on her. His dark eyes sent a bone chilling glare to anyone who was watching them with envy causing them to quickly scatter. Sasuke smirked, completely satisfied by the reaction he grabbed out of the ones who were watching.

Pulling away from the female he gazed down at her flushed expression, "Do you know what you will be wearing to the prom?"

Hinata shook her head, "That's a surprise" She exclaimed, smiling at his pouting expression.

"I think Naruto will be bringing a date. At least I hope. I know he doesn't want to go to the prom alone. He's been trying to find someone to go with him" Sasuke sighed, gazing around the hallway trying to see if he could spot a girl to go with Naruto" Every girl who he spotted was looking at him lustfully. "Annoying…" He muttered. He didn't understand why they were so attracted to him when he ignored them so much, didn't they understand they he wasn't interested. Apparently they didn't.

"I'm sure Naruto won't have a problem finding a date" Hinata exclaimed.

The male Uchiha sighed, "I think so, he can be annoying and that can cause a problem. Especially for girls who don't like a bundle of annoyance" He stated, raising his hand to let his finger glide through his black tresses. "But enough about miso breath, later on today I was thinking maybe you and I should hang out"

Hinata blushed when he pushed her against the wall of the now empty hallway, his dark obscure eyes piercing her lavender pools. His hand gently caressed her cheek, "I can honestly tell you that I am happy. Truly happy because you are by my side, I don't know what I would do if you left me" His expression saddened as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" She smiled lovingly at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly on his lips.

He could never get tired of kissing her. Hinata's lips were so soft and despite the fact he didn't like sweets, her lips is the only sweet thing he likes. She always wore a strawberry flavored chap stick; it would taste so good to him coming from her. Pulling away, Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder, "You're lucky we are in a school right now" He teased her after noticing her blush stained cheeks.

"Pervert" She pushed him away from her. Lately seems a tad but more perverted than what she could remember. The Sasuke she remembers has always been awkward when dealing with anything romantic but at times without realizing it he would slowly melt into an over affectionate guy. But now…it's just Sasuke being a pervert. She was starting to think he may have a bit of Obito's genes.

"You know you like it" He smirked at her flirtatiously.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Both Hinata and Sasuke turned around to see Gaara leaning against the opposite wall; his eyes were closed until they slowly opened revealing the very same eyes that Hinata had once fallen for. The white short sleeved shirt he was wearing had the first three buttons unbuttoned with his shirt not tucked into his black pants, his hands with deep within his pockets as he waited for an answer from either Uchiha or Hyuga.

"I could be asking you the same thing" Sasuke exclaimed, pushing himself away from the shorted girl.

"I was being stalked by some girl. I ended up losing her and then I ran into you two" He explained coolly. His eyes slowly left Sasuke to stare at Hinata, as soon as his eyes pierced hers the female had immediately looked away causing him to smirk. Apparently he still had eye contact stare affect over her. His heart still belonged to her, which is one of the reasons he hasn't allowed himself to date anyone since her.

Sasuke cleared his throat trying to grab Gaara's attention. Once he had it, he moved away from Hinata, "Are you going to the prom?"

The red head slowly nodded his head, "I wasn't going to at first but I decided that I will go, alone that is"

"You don't want to go with anyone?" The female Hyuga asked in concern.

"No, I don't" He replied honestly.

Hinata pouted, "How come? I think you should" She didn't want him to go alone nor did she want Naruto to go alone either. Just looking at his expression she could tell that he was being stubborn.

His green eyes slowly gazed over at Sasuke before gazing back at her, "It doesn't matter. I'd prefer to go alone anyways. May I have a few words alone with Hinata?" He asked, never removing his eyes from hers.

Sasuke didn't seem thrilled on the idea but knew he could trust Hinata, "Sure, I don't mind" He shrugged. His dark black eyes gazed over at Hinata, giving her a knowing look as if to say 'Don't let him get too close'. The male Uchiha walked past the female while his dark obscure eyes glanced over at Gaara until he passed him.

When Gaara was left alone with the Hyuga his green eyes gazed over at her. "We haven't been alone like this in quite some time" He smiled warmly at her, the smile he had specially reserved for her and her alone.

"It's true we haven't. How are Temari and Kankurou doing?"

"They still annoy me and are always in my business. But besides that they are doing well"

She smiled softly, "That's good" Silence silently invoked between them making it slightly awkward that is until Gaara took a step closer towards her, practically startling her.

"You know, I look at you and think to myself how big of a mistake I made when I let you go. It was hard for me to do but you're happy now and that's all that matters" Slowly raising his hand he caressed her cheek gently. He couldn't help but to smile adoringly at the blush that was making its way to her fair skin.

"Gaara…"

He pulled away from her, "I better get going. I'll see you at the prom"

She watched him briskly walk away down empty hallway, her lavender pools watching him until she could no longer see him. Over the years, he hadn't grown that much. In fact he was he was an inch shorter than Naruto. The two males were most likely the shortest males in their school but seeing how they are so popular they are rarely ever teased about their height. Gaara of course would always be in her heart but she has to admit she is happy with finally being with her first love.

-0-0-0-

Ino stared silently at the pink haired female standing in front of her. She couldn't believe what was actually happening right before her very eyes. Haruno Sakura came to her crying asking her for advice. Ino thought something like this would never happen but it did and it is happening. The girl came to her apologizing to how she treated her and that she never meant to hurt anyone. Ino honestly felt sorry for her but was render speechless.

"If you don't accept my apology, I completely understand" She sniffed, feeling rather embarrassed by her behavior. Her eyes were bloodshot red; her posture was slacking due to her current wave of emotion.

Ino placed her hand on the female's shoulder, "I accept it. You've been through hell as I can tell and to be quite honest you deserved every bit of it. But after all these years that went by I can honestly say that I'm over it. But the ones you need to be apologizing to are Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. Those are the ones who you hurt the most especially Hinata"

"I've apologized to her before…she didn't accept it"

"Well since that didn't work out to well try apologizing to Naruto next. It may take some time because Naruto is quite the stubborn guy but give it a try" She smiled brightly at Sakura, removing her hand from her shoulder.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Thank you, Ino" It felt good to finally tell someone how she has been feeling. No one hasn't been her friend since that incident, everyone avoided her like the plague even the new students who entered into her school. The only person who actually paid her any attention was Aishido, even he wasn't her friend but at least he spared her some attention. Aishido…she really did miss him.

"Say, are you going to the prom this weekend?"

"No…I doubt I will. No one will ask me but it's okay" After all, who would want to take the girl who ruined everyone lives in high school out to the prom?

-0-0-0-

Hours passed and Hyuga Hinata was currently sitting down on Sasuke bed waiting for him to come back upstairs. They were the only two the only ones currently home, Hinata didn't know if this were a good thing or bad. She knew her boyfriend could be quite perverted but then again he probably just wanted to do as he said and merely spend time together.

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming closer until she spotted Sasuke coming into his bedroom. She blushed lightly at his calm expression as he approached her; it was always cool aura about him that made her become flustered. As he sat down next to her his dark eyes gazed lovingly at her.

"Hinata, I love you"

"I love you too"

The raven haired male smiled softly at her as a rosy hue glowed his cheeks. Moving closer towards her, he cupped her cheeks pulling her face closer towards his as he pressed his lips tenderly against hers. When their lips touched it was like magic, Sasuke could never get enough her. It was at least twenty times within a single day he would kiss her. He wanted to be able to show her just how much she really means to him. Taking it to the next level is something he had planned on experiencing with her on their prom night but he wasn't sure if Hinata were ready for sex just yet.

The couple has explored each other's body a few times before but never went any further because Hinata was never ready. He had a feeling she went further with Gaara than he has with him but didn't want to voice that out loud.

Pulling away from her, he pressed his forehead against hers. "So beautiful, I could stare at you all night long" He whispered softly, giving another quick peck on her lips.

"Sasuke, you're embarrassing me" She blushed darkly.

"No one is around for you to be embarrassed, silly" He chuckled lightly, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. The male Uchiha couldn't stop staring at her; he was truly madly in love with her. Determined not to ever let her go her, "Please don't ever leave me…" Sasuke whispered, leaning against her as he pressed his head on her shoulder.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his body; "I won't leave you" She smiled softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do if you ever left me" He pulled away from her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "You're my queen, that's far much better than being a 'little princess', right?" He teased, referring to Kakashi calling her his little princess. He never did like that and always felt the connection between those two was very deep, even just a few days ago when the masked male was there he was nervous about letting him speak to Hinata alone. Sasuke had a feeling something happened but didn't want to stress himself over it.

The midnight blue haired female let out a small giggle; "Right" Her eyes suddenly widened when Sasuke pushed her down on his bed as he hovered over her. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He said nothing but merely observe her, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't want me to. You have my word" He spoke honestly to her, leaning forward as he pressed his lips against her neck. Inhaling her scent he couldn't help but to blush at her intoxicating smell. His hand slowly crept up her body until it was only inches away from her bosom, cupping her breast gently.

"A-Ah"

Sasuke smiled against her neck, enjoying how soft her breast felt against her hand. "Mine" He murmured against her neck as he inhaled her scent. Pulling his head away from her neck he gazed into her eyes briefly until he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers once more in a passionate loving kiss. Slowly removing his hand from her breast and let it travel down her legs until he reached her thigh. Noticing how she flinched he removed his hand from her, "Don't worry I won't take this any further" He rolled off of her sighing softly. Looking over to the side he noticed her flushed cheeks causing him to chuckle. "Embarrassed, are we?" He teased.

Hinata pouted, refusing to look at him. "No, I'm not"

"You're adorable"

"We're home" Mikoto's voice was heard coming from downstairs.

Sasuke groaned, "Geez, perfect timing they had" Luckily his parents didn't seem to mind Hinata being in their home unlike Sakura, who they disliked greatly. Slowly sitting him, the male Uchiha walked towards his bedroom door, "Welcome back" turning his head he looked back at his girlfriend. "Come on, my mother will throw a fit if she comes upstairs seeing you lying on my bed" He stated seriously.

Hinata blushed darkly and quickly jumped off the bed as she walked towards her boyfriend. Reaching out she grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze as the couple made their way down the stairs.

"Ah, I see my future sister-in-law is visiting" Itachi smiled, placing his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair in the same fashion Neji would do.

Sasuke frowned and slapped Itachi's hand away, "Knock it off, we aren't little kids anymore"

Itachi smiled warmly down at his brother, looking at him now he could finally say that he has grown up a lot compared to three years ago. But sometimes he couldn't help but to still look at him as that little boy who used to run towards him eager to see him. His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata. She appeared to be the same as well. "Alright, you're right. You two are almost adults, I wouldn't want to embarrass you" He joked.

The younger Uchiha frowned rolling his eyes, "I'm going to drop Hinata off now, tell mom I'll be back shortly" He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her with him towards the door, leaving Itachi watching them walking off with a smile on his face.

-0-0-0-

The day of the prom had finally arrived. It was the most anticipated day of the year for the seniors of the high school. Ino had been the most surprised when Shikamaru called her up three days before the prom telling her that he would be taking her and there was no need for Chouji to take her. Although the lazy male didn't really sound like he was interested in going but Ino figured he just wanted to make her happy. Then there was Chojuro who didn't come to the prom mainly because he wanted to keep it a secret that he was dating an older woman, which Naruto completely understood.

Sasuke had been surprised when Naruto came to the prom with Temari, Gaara's brother. In the Uchiha's opinion the two didn't really look good together but he wasn't going to voice his thoughts on that one. The blonde had informed him that since he didn't have a date Gaara's sister begged him could she go and the rest was history. Judging by the look on Naruto's face he seemed happy but Sasuke knew the blonde didn't have any real feelings for the sun dirt blonde female.

His dark eyes scanned the dance floor watching many of the students having fun, dancing with their dates. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at Naruto, who was currently forming a flash mob on the dance floor. "That idiot" He smirked to himself. Turning away he couldn't help but to smile at his date, Hyuga Hinata.

She was absolutely stunning, her midnight blue hair cascading down her back, glossed lips that looked so kissable that he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. Her posture was straight and held with confidence while her lavender dress did compliments to her body. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she looked.

"Sasu-chan, you're staring…" She pouted with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful" He replied, blushing lightly due to his embarrassment.

"Thank you, as do you"

An rather awkward silence passed through the two into Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dance floor. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't expecting him to do that, probably the entire night she thought he wouldn't dance. But it was a prom, he wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing with his date, it would be a waste of money after all.

-0-0-0-

The pink haired female sat alone in the park, staring up at the night sky. Although it was prom night, she decided not to go seeing how she didn't have a date to go with anyways. Her apology didn't go to well with Naruto like she thought it would. The blonde basically ignored her, she thought after the years that went by that he would have forgiven her but apparently not. At times eh wish that she could just go back in time and erase all the bad things that she had said in done. But what has happened has happened and there is no way of erasing all the pain she has caused to everyone.

"Isn't there a prom going on?"

Sasuke snapped her head up at the voice of the voice. Her green eyes widened in shock, "Aishido…" She couldn't believe her eyes, he was actually standing right in front of her. It's been practically a year that she has seen him and here he is. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

The raven haired male sat down next to her on the steel bench, "I come here every night, I didn't expect to see you here of all people. So are you going to answer me anytime soon?" He asked, his eyes slowly gazing over at hers.

He was staring at her so intensely she had to look away due to the blush that was slowly heating up her face. "I didn't want to go. No one would have wanted me there anyways" She exclaimed sadly.

"Taking pity out on you now, I see"

"That's not true!"

"Sure appears that's way to me" He yawned loudly, "You know, it's weird but I've been thinking about you lately. I couldn't understand it at first and had thought nothing of it but…I need someone in my life that understands me and is willing to accept me for who I am. Whenever I think about someone who I know would be there for me are you"

A small but very rare genuine smile appeared, "I never thought I would actually fall for someone. Let alone someone I used to use and hate" He chuckled halfheartedly.

Sakura eyes widened in pure shock, "Y-You are falling for me?" She watched as he nodded his head, slowly scooting closer over towards her as he placed his right arm around her shoulder leaning down towards her face.

"That I am, Haruno Sakura. That I am" He smiled warmly down at her.

The two stared at each other, green eyes meeting green until the space between them slowly lessened as their lips met in an innocent kiss. She noted how softly he was kissing her. It wasn't at all how he used to kiss her which was demanding and without care. This kiss…it was different and it actually meant something.

Although she had a rough time after that incident three years ago, it followed her and karma made her life miserable but now, now she can finally say she found happiness and this time she wasn't going to ruin it for herself or for him.

-0-0-0-

The red head watched Hinata dancing with Sasuke in the middle of the dance floor. He couldn't help but to smile at her happy face. She looked truly like a princess. Throughout the night since the prom started, he has been approached by at least ten different girls wanting to dance with him. He denied them all, only having the mindset of dancing with one girl and one girl only. He waited to the right moment to approach the female but each chance he had something would stop him or distract him. It was already embarrassing enough having his sister there as Naruto's date. If she wasn't telling embarrassing stories about him to the other students she was threatening all the males who flirting with her.

Upon noticing that the song stopped, Gaara arose from his seat and approached the couple. His face appeared as if he was calm and relaxed but he was anything but that. Standing only a few feet away from the female, he nervously stood in front of her and spoke. "Is it alright if I have a moment with her and dance?" He directed the question to the raven haired male.

Sasuke frowned; he didn't really want Gaara to dance with Hinata. Looking within his green eyes he could see how much he wanted to have a moment with Hinata, to be quite honest he couldn't get himself to deny him. "Sure, I don't mind" From his peripheral he could see Hinata's widened eyes.

Gaara smiled, extending his hand out for Hinata. When she slid her hand into his, he led her away from the Uchiha. Their eyes locked, it was as if they were the only ones in the room. Pulling her around in front of him, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "I've wanted this for quite some time now" He whispered lowly to her.

She lifted up her head, gazing up at him curiously. "To dance with me?"

He nodded his head, "I didn't think Sasuke would approve of me dancing with you today but he proved me wrong. I hope you didn't mind?" He asked, looking down at the shorter female.

A dash of red tinted her cheeks, "No, I didn't mind it at all. In fact I'm glad…" She whispered almost barely audible. But due to Gaara being used to Hinata's timid voice he heard her perfectly fine.

"I'm glad to" he leaned down placing his lips near her ear, "my rose" He smiled when he heard her gasp from the shock.

The dance between seemed like it was lasting forever, Gaara could sense the people staring at them most likely confused since she was no longer his girlfriend. Looking around the room he spotted Sasuke sitting down next to Naruto. They two weren't paying them much attention, which made Gaara believe Sasuke trusted him well enough not to try anything on Hinata.

Once the song stopped Gaara slowly pulled away from her, it felt good to have her close even if it weren't for a very long time. Smoothly grabbing her hand, he raised it up towards his face giving it a soft delicate kiss. Leaning away from her Gaara smiled brightly at her that was only reserved for her. "Thank you for the lovely dance, Hinata"

He spoke her name so softly that she couldn't help but to blush. "You're welcome, Gaara"

"You better get back to Sasuke, I'm sure he wants to dance with you again" Gaara winked at her. Taking a step away from her the male soon disappeared within the crowd, leaving Hinata standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know you're story like I do

Hinata smiled at the song playing, bringing back memories of when Sasuke first started dating Sakura. They were complete opposites but yet they were together and during the time it appeared as if Sasuke truly cared about her. In her mind, she was everything Sakura wasn't but she didn't want to be like Sakura to grasp Sasuke's attention. She wanted to be herself.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for as been here the whole time

She watched as Sasuke slowly approached her, a smile gracing his stoic features making him appear even more beautiful than what he really is. She always did like his smile and thought that he should smile more but of course, Sasuke being Sasuke only smiles when he truly means it. Finally standing only a few feet away from her, the Uchiha extended his hand out for her, "Care to dance with me, my queen" He smirked.

She smiled and placed her pale hand into his, "This song reminds me of something"

"Hm, is that so? Mind telling me what that something is?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"Us"

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy?

Sasuke listened to the lyrics of the song. Although he wouldn't voice his thoughts on it out loud but in a way it did sort of remind him of himself and Hinata. Even though when the song first played he wasn't paying it much attention, seeing how the song sounded like something a girl would be into more than it would be for him. Lifting his head up, he gazed down at her bright soft features. He was truly lucky with someone like her; she somehow seemed to brighten up his day every day. She was always bringing that rare smile of his out into the open. "I love you"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey, what'cha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and fine

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

"I love you too, Sasuke" She spoke lovingly to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued gazing into his eyes finding herself unable to look away from his intense but yet warm gaze.

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

He pulled her closer into his body, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. "I promise I won't hurt you again. I don't want to lose my best friend, the girl who I love every again" Sasuke spoke honestly. He truly did care about her and wanted to spend every waking morning with her. Although he wasn't ready for marriage yet, Sasuke has planned on asking Hinata to marry him after college. This time around he wasn't going to ruin anything. This little petite girl in his arms will always be here because he's not letting her go.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I thing I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

The senior girls erupted in screaming and clapping once the song went over. Apparently it was a liked song by most females from Sasuke's interpretation. Pulling away from Hinata, another smile yet again graced his features. Leaning down he whispered something into her ear which caused the female Hyuga's face to ignite into flames. Looking behind himself, he gazed over at Naruto motioning with his hand he was getting ready to go. The blonde gave a sly smile and two thumbs up as he watched Sasuke escorting Hinata out of the building.

"Hey, where is Sasuke taking Hinata?" Ino asked curiously.

"Take a wild guess: Shikamaru answered lazily.

"You don't mean…"

The dark haired male nodded his head, "That I do"

Ino blushed darkly as did Chouji. "Someone is going to be getting busy tonight" Naruto grinned while wiggling his eyebrows almost comically as Shikamaru merely sighed.

"So troublesome…"

-0-0-0-

The two gazed nervously at each other, not really sure what to do. They were both alone in the Uchiha's residence, with his mother most likely visiting his grandmother and father out on business and Itachi away in college with his own place, it left Sasuke to have time on his own with his girlfriend. They were both sitting awkwardly next to each other on his bed, his dark eyes staring blankly down at the wooden floor whereas Hinata's lavender pools were gazing at her hands on her lap.

"Would this be you're first time?"

"Y-Yes…"

He was glad that he finally had that answered, but this current situation was probably more nerve-racking for her than it was for him since this isn't his first time. Sasuke still regrets the time he spent with Sakura, knowing that if he could take it all away he would but unfortunately he can't. "Do you want me to take off your clothes? Or you'll do it yourself?"

"I think I can manage myself, b-but don't look!" She quickly added causing him to chuckle.

"I will have to see eventually but as you wish I won't look" He closed his eyes and turned his head. "See, not looking"

Hinata nodded her head and began discarding her clothes, it was awkward enough knowing that Sasuke was sitting right next to her and able to hear each and every movement she was making as she was taking her clothes off. Once she was finally undressed she quickly hopping under his sheets to shield her body from his vision. "I'm finished"

Her voice was shaky causing Sasuke to smile. Turning around he gazed at her under his sheets. Crawling over towards her, the male hovered over her body. "Hiding from me, are we?" He teased.

"It's not fair that one person is undressed and the o-other one is fully clothed" She explained.

He sighed; removing himself off of the female he loosened his tie and swiftly removed it tossing it across the room without a care along with his shirt and soon his pants and boxers. There he was in all his bare glory; his facial expression was calm and relaxed. Leaning forward, only inches away from her face his eyes bored into hers until he closed the gap and covered her lips with his own.

His tongue tasting her, although he hated sweets he could never get tired of Hinata's sweet flavor, allowing his other hand removing the sheet that was keeping their bodies from touching. Slowly he placed his hand on her breast, firmly holding the ample breast. Hinata gave a cry of a moan, arching her back up. He continued kissing her until he parted moving downwards towards her breast, his tongue grazing her perked nipple.

"A-Ah, Sasuke…"

Continue his ministrations, he tongue because tracing around her nipple as sucking soon ensued. He couldn't help but to enjoy the noises that he was managing to invoke out of her. "I'm going to get you ready for me"

"Get ready?"

"Mhm, yes get you ready. You're a virgin so…I need to get you prepared" He explained, his finger gliding down her body until he reached her nether lips. Hearing a gasp escape her lips caused a small smile to spread across his face. His slip slid against her lips, up and down until he eased his finger in between; his thumb slowly stroking her bud while his other finger moved towards her opening. Seeing how she was already lubricated down there due to her 'excitement' it made it easier for Sasuke to slide his finger into her.

Hinata's eyes widened once he slipped in another finger. His fingers were doing wonders, but it still didn't help the fact she was embarrassed. After all, this guy is the same person she grew up with, throwing snowballs at each other. And now he's her boyfriend and is very close to taking her virginity.

A rhythm was starting with his fingers; his eyes were staring directly into hers and no matter how she felt she couldn't get herself to look away from him. "Sasuke…please, I can't…"

He ignored her and continued his work until she climaxed. He wanted to make sure she was used to the feel before he takes things to the next step. "Come on baby, say my name. Don't hold it in" He breathed against her neck, feeling her thrusting her hips up trying to meet every motion of his hand to make it more pleasurable for herself.

"Sasuke!" She screamed out in pleasure, her eyes widened in shock at the sudden wave that hit her.

Slowly pulling his fingers from her, he positioned himself above her. "I'm going to take you know, okay? I don't think I can hold out much longer" He hissed, grabbing onto his fully erect cock. It was starting to become very painful but he wanted to pleasure her first before he moved onto anything else.

"W-Will it hurt?"

"I'm not a girl, so I can't answer that. But from what I heard it does hurt for a girl for their first time. But if I'm hurting you let me know, okay? I'll stop and we won't have to continue"

She nodded her head, gripping onto his shoulders. "I'm ready"

"Okay" He pressed his lips against her as he began to slowly enter her. Sasuke winced at the pain on his shoulders; her nails were digging into his skin leaving small crescent marks on his pale skin. Hinata was practically screaming in his mouth causing him to pull his head away, "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No, keep going, please…."

Sasuke nodded his head until he finally broke through her barrier. If he thought the grip she had on him before was painful, nothing compared to the grip she had on him now. But to reassure her that he was fine, he _tried _his best to ignore the pain. He stilled his movements, waiting for her ok-go and when he finally got it he slowly pulled out before easing himself back into her. "Shit…"

"Sasu-chan…?"

His brows furrowed down, "It's n-nothing…I just, damn, didn't expect this"

Growing concern that she was doing something wrong, worry sketched across her features. "Am I doing something wrong?"

He smiled weakly, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You feel so good, mm, I love you" He whispered against her lips as he began off with a steady motion. Moans began filling up the room as he began speeding up his pace.

"Sa-Sasuke…ah"

He grunted in response as he kept one hand on her waist and the other holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her with his body. "Yes, just like that Hinata. Come with me" He whispered when he noticed she was meeting him with every thrust he was making. He could feel her tightening up around him and before he could hold it back he let it all out and came right before she did.

Both moaned loudly and covered with sweat as he collapsed on top of her breathing heavy. "I love you"

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "I love you too, Sasu-chan"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata, you two have _a lot_ of explaining to do!"

Sasuke and Hinata both froze and turned around to see Mikoto standing in his doorway along with Itachi who was wearing an amused smirk. If it were any time Sasuke wish he could die it would be at this very moment. He looked over at Hinata who fainted from embarrassment.

"_Tonight will be a long night…"_ He groaned, knowing that his mother would most likely be giving him and Hinata the 'talk' while Itachi sits in the corner snickering at them. How embarrassing, especially for her first time, being caught by his mother…

-0-0-0-

_Five months later~_

Hinata sighed as she packed the remaining of her clothes, "Finally I'm done packing" She sighed in relief.

Hanabi pouted, "First Neji and now you. Do you really have to go off to college? Can't you stay here with me and Uncle a bit longer?" Hanabi honestly would miss Hinata, when Neji first left both sisters missed him a lot. But what always bugged Hanabi is that Neji seemed to keep in contact more with Hinata than what he did with her. She didn't want to feel any jealously her towards but she always wanted Neji's attention.

"Hanabi, you have your friends. I'll call you and you can always call me. You have my number, yes?" She watched as the younger girl slowly nods her head. Hinata sighed as she placed her hand on top of her head, "Don't be sad Hanabi, I'm not going away forever" She explained.

"Yeah I know…"

"Hinata are you ready?"

Hinata turned around to see Neji standing near her bedroom door. "Ah, yes here I come. Are Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara waiting downstairs?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are bickering with each other again so if I were you I'd hurry up before they start a fight" Neji sighed, his white eyes gazed over at Hanabi noticing her frown. "Hanabi, I'll take you out for ice cream later, okay?" Seeing her face light up he couldn't help but to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, just us, so you better be ready when I get back"

Hanabi grinned and ran towards her brother giving him a hug. "Thank you, Neji-nii"

He smiled and ruffled her hair as she released him and ran into her room. Once she was out of sight, he gazed over towards Hinata. He still couldn't believe she was finally going off to college. Despite him only being a year older than her, sometimes he still looks at her as the same little girl wanting to play hide and seek with him. "You're growing up Hinata" He smiled softly at her.

"Yes, I am" She smiled shyly.

She pouted when he ruffled her hair, something he has been doing ever since they were children. "Neji-nii, why do you always have to do this?" She frowned, looking rather embarrassed.

"Because you're my sister" He teased.

Hinata was highly embarrassed during her graduation. Neji made sure he showed up that but what made it embarrassing was the fact Tenten began going off on how Neji was really in love with Hinata and would gladly leave her if Hinata were to ever ask him to. After that things had become highly awkward for everyone except for Tenten of course. But since then Neji told Hinata in private that he was thinking about asking Tenten to marry him but he just didn't know when.

She was happy for her brother, despite what Tenten seems to think Neji truly cares about her. She just misreads Neji's overprotectiveness too much.

Today she was finally starting her first day of college. It turns out that not only did Sasuke and Naruto get accepted but Gaara did as well. So all four of them will be attending the same college, which is very refreshing to know. At times her mind wonders to the day she and Sasuke were caught having sex. That had been mortifying. Especially since not only did Sasuke's mother see her naked but Itachi as well. Luckily the older Uchiha never made a comment on it to further her embarrassment. Since then Sasuke has decided that the next time they are intimate with each they will go to a hotel or do it in the comfort of their own place.

Neji hadn't found out about that day but she was almost positive if Neji knew he would kill Sasuke. Literally kill him.

"Come on Hinata, we don't have all day" Naruto yelled from down stairs.

"Hurry up before I kill your precious _Naru-chan_. Hey, get off of me miso-breath!"

Neji rolled his eyes as Hinata sighed, "Better hurry down to your boyfriend"

"Yeah…my boyfriend" She smiled as she raced down the stairs separating Sasuke and Naruto away from each other while Gaara and Neji sighed in annoyance. "Stop fighting so much. I swear…you'll be the death of me"

"No, don't die Hina-chan!" Naruto whined, clinging to Hinata's waist.

"Stop touching her" Sasuke snapped.

"Or what" Naruto challenged.

"Or nothing, stop fighting" Hinata sighed, pushing Sasuke away from her arm causing Naruto to stick his tongue out at him.

"Whatever…let's just go"

The five walked out of the house, Naruto jumping into the car with Gaara while Neji drove in his own car leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in his car. He turned to face her with a pout consuming his features. "Why do you always have to try and protect Naruto? You're like a Neji for Naruto. Is he really that important to you?" He asked, jealously lacing his tone.

"Someone is jealous" She teased causing him to blush.

"I'm not"

"Mhm, sure"

He growled and leaned over towards her, placing his face near hers. "Shut up" He smirked at her surprised face once he pressed his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss. "I love you" He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Sasuke" She smiled softly, cupping his face in her hands. Finally the one person she has been in love with since she was young is finally with her. Now, he belongs to her. And she won't let him slip through her fingers anymore.

_F I N_


	32. Gaara x Hinata ending

Warm abrasive finger slowly slid up the sides of the nude body lying next to him. He has been in a daze, his emerald eyes admiring every square inch of her body as she laid there in silence next to him. The only sound emitting from her were the sounds of her light breathing. His fingers stopped once they reached her waist. After all they went through; it took a lot to finally be with her right now at this very moment. A small smile graced his features, his eyes followed down her arm then stopping at her hand, staring at the diamond ring on her ring finger.

It had taken him sometime but he finally did it, he finally asked Hyuga Hinata to marry him. It was nearly one year ago when he asked. He thought maybe it was too soon; after all she had just recently broken up with Sasuke not too long after he asked. But something in his heart told him just to come out and ask her, so he did and she said yes. When she agreed to marry him, he didn't know rather to faint or leap up in joy but instead he mildly hid his joy and opted for a widened smile, which was very rare in his case.

Shortly after the two had gotten an apartment together, despite Neji's disapproval of his younger sister living alone with another male. Sasuke still comes around every so often; the two of them were still very close friends. It appears nothing could break the bond they share even if they were now broken up.

Gaara shifted his body, slowly sitting up trying his hardest not to wake the beauty that was currently still sleeping next to him. Sliding out of bed, he walked nude towards their bedroom bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't exactly very fresh from their last night _'activities'_. Waking up covered in sweat wasn't exactly being very clean. Once he reached the bathroom, he gently closed the door behind him walking over towards the shower as he turned on the water. Stepping inside the shower he felt nothing but relaxation as the hot water cascaded down his body. Lifting his head up he allowed the water to hit his face, his mind was filled in many thoughts currently. He absently grabbed a bar of soap and began washing his body. Once he and Hinata broke up, he never thought that they would ever get back together but have and he never felt more alive knowing that she is once again back in his life.

He still isn't one hundred percent sure why Hinata and Sasuke broke but he never bothered to ask, just reminding himself that she is back in his life couldn't be any better.

Once he finished showering, he cut off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the red towel that was draped on the rack, he proceeded into drying off his body. Walking over towards the mirror, he gazed at his reflection. He couldn't understand why Hinata found him to be so attractive. In his own eyes he was anything but that. He had no eyebrows, he had dark circles around his eyes from the insomnia he used to have and then in his own opinion he didn't look very approachable. And to top it all off he was stupid enough to get a tattoo on his forehead one night years ago when he had gotten drunk.

"What can she possibly see in me?" He groaned to himself but a small smile slowly appeared on his face. At least he did find someone who loves him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The dark blue haired female's eyes finally fluttered opened, revealing her lavender-grey eyes. Bringing her hand to her forehead she slowly sat up, "Gaara…" She whispered his name softly, turning her head to the side only to notice that he wasn't next to her. Hearing movement coming from the bathroom she figured that he had just taken a shower.

As if it were on cue, Gaara emerged from the bathroom with a red towel wrapped securely around his waist. She blushed deeply at the site of his bare chest, memories of the night before flashed through her mind causing her to shyly look away from him. "G-Good morning, Gaara"

"It's in the afternoon, Hinata. We sleep in late" He exclaimed, walking over towards the closet going through his clothes.

"O-Oh"

Silence lurked between them until the red head was finally dressed, turning around to face her he offered her one of his rare smiles that is meant for her and her alone, "I was thinking maybe we can start planning the wedding"

Her eyes widened at the mere mention of this. They have been engaged now for nearly a year now; she was beginning to wonder if they were ever getting married. Holding the sheets around her body, Hinata smiled brightly, "Really, Gaara?" She asked, hope was clearly heard in her tone. The red head nodded his head walking towards her as he sat down on the bed next to her, reaching out to caress her cheek. "Oh, Gaara!" She exclaimed happily, quickly throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

He smiled warmly, wrapping his right arm around her body while resting his chin on top of her head. Just with the thought in his mind that this girl in his arms, this innocent but yet exotic girl, is going to be his wife soon brought shivers up his spine. "I'm going to work; you're spending today with Ino and TenTen, right?" He pulled his fiancée back to look into her eyes, watching her nod her head. Standing up, he grabbed his keys and began walking towards the bedroom door. "I'm leaving now, I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled sweetly at him.

Xxxxxxx

The blonde shook his head while looking at the raven haired male, "Do you have to look so down? I mean you were the one to break up with her" Naruto sighed, becoming annoyed with his best friend.

Sasuke grunted in reply, shifting his body to the side trying hard to ignore the bright ball of orange sitting next to him in the car. Ever since he and Hinata broke up, over a year ago, Naruto has been on his case to move on and stop moping around. It's not that he hasn't dated anyone since her but she's been on tattooed on his brain which is the cause of his many break ups with other girls after Hinata.

"Just be thankful that the two of you can at least be friends still. It's not too many people who would want to remain friends after a break-up" Naruto explained, his bright blue eyes gazing out of the window. He hasn't seen Hinata in a couple of weeks but he practically talks to her everyday over the phone. Since she and Gaara have been living together, he tries not to make it a habit to visit her too much mainly because of Gaara.

"Yeah, I suppose"

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning his head over to face the raven haired male, "You _suppose_? Look, I still care for Hinata too but you don't see me moping around. I never had a chance with to begin with since I've always been the 'brother' to her. I'm sure she still loves you too; it's just not in that way anymore. She has Gaara now and she loves him" Placing his hand gently on his friend's shoulder, "So cheer up, Sasuke"

The male Uchiha scoffed, but in his mind he was happy that Naruto had shown some interest in trying to make him feel better. Making a turn, he turned down a side street. Sasuke and Naruto were currently on their way to visit Kankurou, Gaara's older brother. The two didn't actually become friends with him until two years ago; the sandy brown haired male was very mature but had a goofy side to him. And was great to go to whenever you needed advice, which made Naruto, see how Gaara looked up to the admirable male.

Pulling into the driveway, Sasuke blew his horn to inform the male inside that he was here. Putting his car in park as he shut off the engine, he and Naruto stepped out the car walking up the walkway towards the front door.

Before they could even reach the door, Kankurou opened the door, wearing a widened smile on his face. "You made it" He grinned widely, motioning for the two to come inside. Once they were inside, Kankurou closed the door behind him, "So I'm guessing you two haven't heard the news yet"

Naruto and Sasuke gazed at each other before looking back at him, both shaking their heads, "What news?" The Uchiha asked curiously.

His dark brown eyes shifted over to Sasuke's nervously, "Um, Gaara and Hinata have a date set for their wedding"

Silence engulfed the room until a loud thud was suddenly heard…Uchiha Sasuke had fainted.

Xxxxxx

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. You finally have a date for the wedding?" Both Ino and TenTen squealed in delight. Both girls were standing in front of the blushing Hyuga, who was standing in front of the window that was displaying wedding dresses.

Nodding her head, she turned to face her friends, "Yes, June 27"

"That's in two months!" The blonde squealed loudly.

"Are you excited?"

Hinata smiled shyly, "Yes, very excited. Gaara is too although he doesn't display it like I would but he's happy" She exclaimed. Hinata was happy to have both Ino and TenTen in her life. They are currently her only female friends that she has. Despite what happened in the past between her and Sakura, the two pushed it behind them and often communicate to each other through email, since Sakura has been abroad in France for modeling. TenTen is currently dating her brother, Neji, while Ino has been in an on and off again relationship with Shikamaru.

Apparently, Shikamaru can't decide rather or not if he wants to stay in a relationship with Ino. Then there is Temari, who has gotten close with despite him calling her a troublesome woman. Hinata had times felt like she was torn in two; she is friends with both Temari and Ino and always has to be the one who comforts them when Shikamaru hurts one of them in favor of the other.

Countless of times she has tried talk to Shikamaru about hurting the girls, he hadn't even realize the pain that he has been causing both girls until Hinata pointed it out to him. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she focused on her two friends in front of her.

"Are you planning on inviting Sasuke?" Ino asked.

As soon as that question came out her mouth the air around them became thick and tense. Both females eyed Hinata wondering if she was going to invite him. Despite Sasuke being one of her best friends the two were dating for quite some years before breaking up just last year. From what TenTen knew the Uchiha still loved Hinata and hasn't quite moved on yet.

"Well…to be honest I haven't given it much thought. Sasu-chan is a dear friend of mine but I have a feeling tension will arise if Gaara sees him at the wedding" She replied softly. Just the thought of Sasuke and Gaara fighting at the wedding disturbed her. Hyuga Hinata just couldn't allow that.

"What about…your father" TenTen asked timidly. She knew from Neji that Hiashi is a touchy subject for all three siblings.

"I haven't seen my father since he left us. I'd prefer it if he weren't there, besides my Uncle Hizashi is the one who is giving me away. He's more of a father than _him_" Hinata replied sharply causing TenTen and Ino to stare at her in shock, not thinking Hinata had it in her to sound so cold and harsh.

"Hey Hinata let's go inside here and look at some dresses" Ino grinned widely, grabbing the shorter girl by her wrist pulling her into the store. Knowing that trying on dresses would get Hiashi out of her mind, seeing whenever he is mentioned her mood turns sour.

XXX

Gaara stared at his fiancée with a small look of disapproval in his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest, closing his eyes briefly letting out a rather annoyed sigh. "I'm not too keen on allowing him to be a guest at the wedding. I know he is one of your best friends but if you haven't forgotten he is still that same guy who loves you. He'll probably even be the one person who raises his hand when they ask who objects to me marrying you" He fumed finally opening his eyes.

Hinata avoided his angry stare, "B-But he is my friend…" She trailed off.

"You don't see me inviting Matsuri" He countered back.

"That's because you said you find her annoying" Hinata pointed out while pouting at him.

Gaara's green eyes gazed down at Hinata's puckered bottom lip; he always thought he was so cute to see her pouting. It turned him on in a way, but he knew now wasn't the time thinking about how cute his fiancée could be. Sasuke being at the wedding could either break it or mend the situation. Naruto was no problem, nor was Obito but Sasuke…the red head just had a bad feeling about him. Focusing his vision on the twenty-five year old female in front of him he sighed to himself, "Does he even want to come?" He asked in a dull tone.

"That's what I'm not sure about. I've never really talked to him about us before because I know it would be awkward." She sent Gaara a glare when he snorted and rolled his eyes at her statement, "But I'm sure he would want to come if he were invited. Sasuke would feel even worst if he was told not to come" Her lavender-grey eyes stared down at her hands sadly.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he can come to the wedding—"Before he could even finish his sentence, a pair of arms were sent flying around his neck, Gaara could tell she was happy but he wasn't jealous by that, no, Sabaku Gaara would never be jealous of Sasuke during this time because this time, she's going to become his wife. "But I'm going to talk to him myself, is that understood?"

Hinata nodded her head happily, "Yes, of course" She leaned forward giving him a soft peck on his lips. "I love you"

Grabbing both sides of her cheeks with his hands he pulled her face closer towards his, "Mmm, I love you too" He whispered huskily, leaning forward biting down on her bottom lip, gently pulling it with his teeth as he covered her lips with his own.

In her mind she knew were this was leading, Gaara loved to be intimate with Hinata. The two often have sexual encounters with each other on regular bases. The red head tried to make love with Hinata practically at least three times within the week. She remembers her first time with Sasuke; it was very awkward and embarrassing. It took the raven haired male ten-minutes to stop gawking at her body until he finally penetrated her and that was painful but memorable. After all, you can't forget your first time, unless it was horrible.

But her first time with Gaara…it had been very romantic and filled with passion. She remembers coming home from work seeing the floors covered with crimson colored rose petals leading into the bedroom. Once she made it into the bedroom, there were dozens of roses laid out in the middle of the bed. A blush covered her cheeks at the thought of that pleasurable memory but she was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Gaara's tongue trace around her bare breast. _"When did he take off my top"_ She thought, realizing to herself that she may have been in such a deep thought, she hadn't noticed what he was doing. "Ga-Gaara…" She moaned out softly.

His green eyes gazed up at her, pleased to see her face consumed with pleasure. This excited him; he wanted more until he was finally released. He'll admit, he could be quite the animal in bed. Gaara loved being the dominate one while Hinata played her submissive role, they have gotten complaints from neighbors many times to keep it quiet. He smirked at the thought; it was always Hinata that got loud during her climaxes even when she begs for more. Hyuga Hinata really turned him on in bed.

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me" Sasuke asked, his dark coffee eyes stared up at Kankurou. Watching him slowly nod his head, Sasuke felt as if his own world were collapsing. Hinata was getting married and he still loved her. "Why was I so stupid to let her go" He growled lowly to himself, causing Naruto to watch with saddened eyes. He buried his face in the palms of his hands, trying to shield his tears from the two men. "I'm so stupid"

"You aren't stupid Sasuke, trust me you aren't. You made a good decision on letting her go" Kankurou explained to the younger male.

"Yeah, I mean, you said it yourself you thought you two would be better off as friends. That's the reason you broke up, right?" The blonde took a step closer towards the raven haired male, "Look, I know you're hurting but just take a moment to think about Hinata's happiness. Aren't you at least happy to know she's happy with Gaara? Our little Hinata is growing up, getting married and she has a great job, come on Sasuke don't mope around like this. Be happy for her" He smiled softly down at the sitting Uchiha.

Looking up slowly, "I know you're right, the both of you. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm still in love with her. This is frustrating" He sighed out in annoyance.

"Heh, I bet it is. I would probably feel the same way if one of my ex-girlfriends was getting married and I was still in love with her" The dark sandy brown haired male said with a chuckle.

Sasuke sighed to him, "I know she'll be calling me soon. If not her then Gaara would…" The Uchiha would rather speak to Hinata about but something told him that Gaara would approach him about it.

XXX

Two months passed by, it was currently the day of the wedding. Many people came to the wedding, from Obito to Itachi, Naruto to Kakashi, and Minato to Kushina and most of the Akatsuki members came as well. Everyone was there during the ceremony. Naruto, Neji, Kankurou and Obito were Gaara's best men, while Ino, TenTen and Temari were Hinata's bridesmaids. Since they were one girl short for one of the males to walk down the aisle, both Naruto and Obito walked Ino down the aisle.

When it was Hinata's turn to walk down the aisle, she was accompanied by her uncle Hizashi. Her father wasn't present at the wedding, for all she knew he probably had no idea she was even getting married. But all that mattered was that her family was present, her mother, sister, brother and uncle. As she was walking down the aisle her eyes gazed over to the side noticing that Sasuke was standing up, smiling brightly at her. She almost lost her footing but continued walking towards her soon to be husband.

That moment happened nearly hours ago, the married couple had already had their first dance together and even smashed cake into each other's faces. Currently Hinata was standing in front of Hidan and Sasori. The two were congratulating her on her marriage with Gaara, over the years Hinata's relationship with Sasori has become somewhat closer. He didn't seem to trust her very much when she and Gaara had gotten back together; she thought he assumed she would go back to Sasuke yet again.

"I'm so proud of my little sister, she's fucking growing up!" Hidan cursed loudly, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder pulling her in closer towards his body. "You and Gaara are going to have a hell of a night tonight. Be sure to produce me some nieces and nephews"

Hinata blushed from embarrassed, "Hi-Hidan-nii"

"I think you've had too much sake, come on Hidan" Sasori rolled his eyes, grabbing the silver haired male by his collar and away from Hinata, despite Hidan cursing him at him let him go.

"He sure is a hand full, wouldn't you say?"

The bride turned around to be face to face with Sasuke, she smiled softly at him. He looked so handsome in the tuxedo he was wearing. "Sometimes he is but I'm used to it. You look handsome, Sasu-chan" She smiled brightly up at him.

The raven haired male smiled warmly at her, she was wearing a strapless Vera Wang white dress. He was shocked at how stunning she looked for the wedding; he hadn't been too surprised when he caught a single tear roll down Gaara's cheek as Hinata was walking down the aisle towards him. He could still clearly remember the conversation he had with Gaara a couple of months back.

_Flashback~_

_The Uchiha stared down at the shorter male in pure shock, "You actually want me in the wedding?" He asked with widened eyes. Sasuke honestly couldn't believe his ears, sure he and Hinata are good friends, actually the best of friends but that still doesn't change the fact that they once dated._

"_Yes, you are Hinata's friend and she wants you there. I just don't want to invite you if you cause any trouble at the wedding" Gaara explained, narrowing his eyes sharply at the raven haired male. "You're very important and no matter how you look at it, I can tell you won't be leaving her life any time soon" Taking a deep breath, the red head looked away from Sasuke, "You won't object to the wedding will you?" He asked curiously. _

_Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk, "Objecting to the wedding? Why would I do something like that? It will ruin the wedding and cause everyone to stare at Hinata thinking she cheated on you. I'm not stupid, Hinata is happy and she wants this. I want her to be happy…so I won't. You have my word" _

_Gaara stared at him blankly before breaking out into a small smile, "Thank you"_

_End of Flashback~_

His coal black eyes focused back on the woman in front of him, "Thank you, you look very stunning yourself. So how does it feel to be Sabaku Hinata?" He asked teasingly, causing her to blush darkly.

"I-I like it very much" She responded shyly. Her slender finger twirling the ends of her hair, Hinata didn't feel uncomfortable around her ex-boyfriend but judging by how he was looking currently she could tell that he was slowly getting used to it. "Are you going to be dating anytime soon?" She asked, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Hn, I highly doubt that I would" He leaned forward wrapping his arms around the midnight-blue haired female, "I'm happy for you Hinata, make sure you don't lose him. I know he'll treat you much better than I did" He whispered gently, kissing her the top of her forehead softly. "I'm going to get going now, be sure to call me sometime soon" Giving her his last wink, the Uchiha turned around and walked away.

Hinata smiled softly, her lavender-grey eyes watching him until she could no longer see him anymore. Although she was no longer in love with Sasuke, he was still her best friend and knew that no matter what he'll always be there for her just like she will be for him.

XXX

Hours finally passed, the newlywed couple was now inside their apartment. Gaara waited patiently for Hinata for return from out of the bathroom. Once they came home, the red haired male couldn't keep his hands off of her. And he began groping every each spot of her body, kissing every square inch of her face. It wasn't until Hinata pulled away telling him to wait on the bed for her and that's when she disappeared into the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?" He asked awkwardly, not really knowing if she went in there to use the bathroom or not.

"I-I'm fine…can you please close your eyes".

"Close my eyes? Why am I closing my eyes?" He asked curiously.

"J-Just do it!"

Her voice was high pitched, most likely from embarrassment. Deciding to comply with her wishes he closed his eyes, "They're closed" He sighed softly, raising his hands as he placed them behind his head, leaning against her headboard on the bed. Gaara was currently wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. "I wonder what she's up to." He thought to himself. The male came home with his intentions of seducing his wife but now he was waiting on her for God knows how long.

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door being opened, "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"N-No, not yet" The female walked slowly towards the bed slowly, a blush began darkening with each step she took closer towards him. Once she finally reached the bed, Hinata crawled into the bed, climbing on top of her husband as she straddled his waist. Hearing his gasp she knew that she had taken him by a surprise.

"Am I allowed to look now?"

She cupped his cheeks, leaning forward she captured his lips in a soft delicate kiss. Her lavender-grey eyes gazed deep into his sea green eyes once they slowly fluttered opened. They stared at each for quite some time until Gaara's eyes looked down. He almost died of a heart attack right then and there. She was wearing the most reveal article of clothing he has ever seen her wear before. It appeared to be a power blue baby-doll style see through lingerie, the cups covering her breast were not see through but he could see her panties, shockingly it was a thong. Something he thought he'll never see her wearing. "Damn, you are so sexy" His eyes went to go focus back up at her, "I know my mai bara is too shy to even work up the courage to trot around the house like this. Who put you up to this? I bet it was Ino wasn't it?" Gaara knew that Ino could be a tad bit pushy when it came to his now wife. But if she is the reason behind this, he would have to thank her…mentally of course. He'll never go out of his way to thank her of all people.

Hinata shook her head, "A-Actually it was my idea" Her blush darkened when she noticed his shocked expression. "I wanted surprise you and do something for our first night together as a couple and w-well, I hope you like it" She trailed off blushing deeply. Instead of getting a verbal response from her husband, he gripped onto her breast squeezing them tightly. She let out a low moan as his mouth in closed on over her hers, in a deep passionate kiss. His right hand made its way behind her lower back, pulling her body closer towards his.

He could feel her slowly but yet hesitantly grinding against his groin, letting out a sharp hiss of pleasure. "Are you trying to seduce me, Sabaku Hinata?" He lifted his head, his sea green eyes staring warmly into her bright eyes, both staring at each other with lust shown beneath their depths.

She blushed deeply, burying her face on the crook of his neck due to embarrassment. Gaara let out a lighthearted chuckle, "You're so cute, I love you so much" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Gaara" She pressed her lips against the skin on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself harder against his groin feeling his harden member sticking up against her.

Removing his hand away from her breast, slipping both of his hands under her baby-doll gown, he slipped it over her head. His fingers unclasped her bra, watching her breast was suddenly revealed. Each article of their clothing was slowly coming off until they were both nude on their bed. This time Gaara had Hinata on her back, his lips trailing kisses down her body, from her lips down to the valley between her breasts until he reached her navel. As he began swirling his tongue around the navel while his finger on his left hand began stroking her clit gently.

"Ga-Gaara, please no m-more teasing"

He looked up at her, his eyes showing amusement. "No, I won't. I'm going to make sure that I make you feel really good tonight. Okay, mai bara?" He slides his index finger into her heat and soon his middle finger, causing her to squirm underneath him. The pleasure was taking over her; he could see it in her expression. It turned him on even more. It didn't help that his fully erected cock was brushing against Hinata's leg.

Gaara was truly happy with Hinata. He grew up in life thinking that he'll never find love because love to him was something that was never important. It wasn't until he met Hinata that he started thinking differently. She was someone that he found himself being drawn to. He hadn't even known her for very long and he had already fallen for her and felt the need to protect her. There had been a moment when he tried to rid his feelings that he had for her. Knowing that he was becoming somewhat obsessed and possessive over her, Gaara wanted to stop himself before he hurt her.

He knew that deep down he wasn't a very stable person. Always getting into trouble at school, causing problems for the students and teachers, he even had gotten a few people sent to the hospital. Growing up with no friends and getting teased a lot made it very hard for him. Despite of his many fan-girls that he had in his high school prior before transferring they had all been too afraid approach him. The only one who had the courage to was Matsuri. Unfortunate for her, Gaara found her to be very annoying.

Once he met Hinata everything changed, his world was turned upside down. If it wasn't for her coming into his life he would have never had change. Hell, he'll probably even be in prison somewhere right now for killing someone, that's how emotionally unstable Gaara was.

Gaara's emerald eyes focused back at the pale skin he was caressing. His wife was staring down at him loving, with very same eyes he fell in love with. He smiled warmly up at her as he sped up the tempo of his fingers causing her moans to grow louder.

Sitting up in an upright position he watched expression as he continued his ministrations. He could tell that she was embarrassed perhaps even a tag bit self-conscious. But Sabaku Gaara will not look away because it was turning him on. "I want you to moan my name"

Blushing darkly, she felt embarrassed to even utter his name. The way he was currently looking staring down at her, so intense while his eyes were filled with lust. "A-Ah, please" She moaned out loudly when he began moving his fingers slower.

"Moan my name until you reach ecstasy. I want to hear my name come from your sweet lips, Hinata. Come on, do it and I won't tease you anymore" He said hotly, with narrowed eyes. It was taking all his might not to forget the foreplay and just take her right then and there. But he was forcing himself not to rush himself. Gaara was fully turned on to his wife, _"My wife…"_ He thought to himself with a warm smile. _"I like the sound of that" _Speeding his fingers up, watching her arch her back upwards.

"Ga-Gaara, ah—more, please don't stop!" She cried out in pleasure.

His eyes showed satisfaction, feeling her tighten around his fingers. "Come for me" Gaara said huskily. Her cries were filling the room until she finally succumbed to her climax, her juices sputtered out milking his fingers. "You really enjoyed it, didn't you?" He smirked at her blushing face.

She nodded her head, trying to look away from him but his eyes held her gaze. "Gaara…"

He leaned forward, pressing his face in the crook of her neck kissing her softly. "You smell so good" Grabbing her hip with right hand trying to hold her in place while his left hand played with her breast. Teasing her nipple with his index finger, admiring how it was protruding out each time he rolled it.

"Do you want me?"

His breath was hot on her neck as he spoke those words causing her heart rate to go up. Many times they have had sex she's never heard him sound that way before, it was…sexy. Unable to bring herself to talk she moaned out softly when she felt his cock teasing her entrance. "I asked do you want me…Hinata" He licked the rim of her ear teasingly.

"Yes…I want you"

Gaara smirked as he plunged himself deep inside Hinata. His eyes narrowed, "Oh god, you feel so good" Pulling his cock all the way out until it reached the tip before slamming back deep inside her. Repeating motion over and over again, enjoying her moaning and begging for more. He couldn't help but to notice how she was thrusting her hips up to meet his movements.

"Y-Yes, oh—Gaara!"

Her breathing was erratic from the thrust; moans were filling the room; mainly her moans, while the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard. Gaara's grunts could clearly be heard each and every time he pushed his cock back inside of her. He began whispering dirty words in her ear, sexual naughty words that caused a flame to heat up Hinata's face. Holding onto her hips, holding her down in place as he began speeding up, so hard and fast that the bed started rocking back and forth.

"Ah, yes!" She moaned out loudly when she felt herself climax at the same time as her husband, her flowing juices were milking his cock as he continued to lazily continued moving within her. It was almost as if Gaara didn't want the moment to end, but she had to be honest with herself, she didn't want it to end either.

Finally the red head pulled slowly out of her, collapsing on the side of her nude body. "That felt good" He smiled tiredly.

Hinata smiled, rolling over to her side as she rest her head on top of Gaara's chest. "I love you"

"I love you too, my rose" His green eyes gazed over admiring how the sweat was glistening on her skin. His finger trailed down her shoulder down her arm, listening to her hum softly. It was something she did during the night knowing that it helps calm him down. Gaara always had a bad case of insomnia but with Hinata right there beside him always helped him to sleep better. "I'm so happy to call you my wife now. Spending the rest of my life with you makes me…very happy" She was silent…very silent. It was making him wonder if he had said anything wrong, normally she would have said something by now. "Hinata did I say—"

She sat up staring into his sea green eyes, "I have something really important to tell you"

"What is it? You're scaring me Hinata. Do you this is a mistake? Do you want to leave me?" Panic started to fill inside him; he couldn't lose her like this. He refused to; Hinata meant the world to him. He was praying to God that it had nothing to do with Sasuke; if he did he would personally visit the Uchiha and beat the shit out of him and possibly kill him. Oh yeah, he'll be going to jail tonight.

Hinata shook her head, letting out a small giggle as she caressed his cheek. "No s-silly, I well…this is actually very hard to say" She spoke in a strained tone, looking away nervously from him.

"What is it? You can tell me anything" He spoke in concern, his heart still racing with anticipation of what she was going to say to him.

"Um well, I didn't know when to tell you but…I just found out yesterday actually" She took a long aching pause, turning her head to look down at him, "We're pregnant"

Silence lurked the room as the red haired male stared blankly at his wife. "You're…pregnant?" Gaara watched her slowly nod her head. "I'm going to be a father. Me…a father, I wouldn't have—I'm just so shocked and happy" He quickly sat up, crashing his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. He began wondering if he'll make a good father, Gaara already knew that Hinata would make a great mother. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't believe we're going to be parents" He whispered lowly.

She smiled loving at him, her eyes never leaving his. Her husband, Gaara was her husband and she still couldn't believe it. During the wedding and the reception she couldn't take her eyes off her wedding ring. It looked so expensive; Hinata knew that he knew she didn't really care for material things but Gaara always loved ravishing her with fancy expensive gifts. Her ring was very beautiful; it was actually a ring that once belonged to his mother, his real mother.

Sasori was the one who have given Gaara the ring, stating that he knew he wasn't going to be getting married anytime soon and felt the ring should go to his younger brother to give it to Hinata. The ring was silver with three diamonds on it, it was stunning. Focusing her vision back onto him and out of her thoughts, "Yes, we're going to be parents Gaara. I'm glad that I'm with you. You're my heart and s-soul. I don't know where I'll be without you"

"I don't know where I'll be without you either, seriously. I'll probably be in prison right now if you weren't in my life, maybe even in a violent gang"

"No, you wouldn't have been"

He smiled knowingly at her, "Trust me, I would have been. But when you stepped into my life you stepped into my darkness and shined your bright light inside. You found me Hinata and I'm grateful for that" Gaara pressed his lips onto hers once more. "I love you, Hinata"

"I love you too, my husband" She giggled causing him to chuckle.

The once Hyuga Hinata is now known as Sabaku Hinata, married to the love of her life and soon-to be parent. Gaara wrapped his arms securely around her body, bringing her body onto his as he laid down pulling her body on top of hers. "You belong with me, Hinata. Now and forever, baby" He whispered lovingly to her only to receive the sound of her light breathing causing him to smile warmly to himself.


	33. Kakashi x Hinata ending

The female Hyuga rushed down the street trying to run catch the bus that was currently driving away. Trying to catch her breath, she pouted, "Great now I have to wait another hour until the next bus comes" She muttered. Hyuga Hinata, currently eighteen years old, was in her second year of college attending Tokyo University. Along with her at the college are Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. She remembers how surprised Sasuke was when Naruto had gotten accepted. To be honest, the blonde had gotten accepted way before Sasuke, which is one of the reasons he couldn't understand. Hinata knew Naruto was smarter than what he lead on and was happy that she could be going to the same college as the three.

Looking around for a bus bench she couldn't seem to find one in sight. After all the running she had did, the Hyuga was quite tired. Looking up into the darkened sky she let out a sigh, it was going on six o'clock in the evening. With Sasuke and Naruto still in college and Gaara unable to drive her home she was forced to wait. Her car was currently in the shop after she had gotten into an accident some months ago. It was a miracle she was still alive, her car was so banged up it was hard to get her out.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

The voice automatically sounded like a drunken pervert, Hinata honestly didn't have time to be bothered so she ignored the male she knew was walking towards her. Clutching onto her bag, she remained waiting for the bus. The Hyuga knew no one on the busy street would stop the drunken man from harassing her. Once she almost was mugged and no one helped her, if it wasn't for Sasuke making an appearance and beating up the male, she would have been robbed that day. She smiled at how protective Sasuke could be over her; at times he was worse than Neji.

"Don't you hear me talking to you, you whore. Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you!"

When she turned around all she could see was the man raising his hand as if he were going to hit her. Before the hit could even be landed on her another male blocked her view, she couldn't see this person but whoever they were was tall.

"What business do you have with me? Let me go kid, I'm trying to talk to this pretty lady here" The older male growled trying to yank his wrist away from the male's grasp but with no avail, since the male seemed to be much stronger than him.

"This here is my girlfriend and I'll appreciate it if you keep your distance from her. If not…" The male began chuckling lowly, but it was a dark chuckle that even sent shivers up Hinata's spine. "If not, I'll be gladly to show you what I'm capable of" He squeezed the drunken male's wrist until a loud crack was clearly heard causing him to scream out in pain begging to be released. Once he released him, the older man ran away from the area.

Hinata looked up at the male, who was slowly turning around, her eyes widened when she saw their face. Not thinking about anything, she immediately ran towards the male wrapping her arms around his waist, in a tight embrace.

"I didn't know I was missed this much" He chuckled, looking down at her when he felt her look up at him. Smiling warmly down at the midnight blue haired female he parted his lips, "It's good to see you again…little princess"

XXX

After spending time talking briefly, Kakashi offered to take her home but before he dropped her off he brought her back to his place to reconnect again. From looking at him, she noticed he has grown taller over the years. His hair was now longer and spikier than what it used to be and his voice was deeper. Although one thing hadn't changed and that's the mask, which he still seems to be wearing. The two were currently sitting down on his crème colored leather couch, she couldn't stop blushing since they have arrived. Kakashi has been staring at her intensely ever since.

"Kakashi-sempai…" She whispered, trying to look away from his penetrating stare.

He chuckled, raising his hand behind his head, "I'm sorry, it's just you've grown even more beautiful over the years. It's just a shock to see the very same girl who I've been dreaming about for years now sitting down next to me" He admitted. After Kakashi confessed to her nearly four years ago, he has been having a hard time getting her out of mind. And now she was right in front of him once again, but much older now and more mature looking. "So, how is the college life?" He asked just to change the subject.

Smiling ever so sweetly, the female leaned back into the couch, trying to get more comfortable. "It's been going well. I'm majoring in film school, it's something that was never on my list of doing but after some research I decided to take it up. It's really fun" Hinata explained with a bright smile. "What about you, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Good, I'm majoring in education. I plan on being a teacher one day"

"Really? I never expected that choice, good-luck"

"Ah, thank you. So, um are you and Sasuke still together?" He asked awkwardly. Kakashi knew the last time he saw her, she and Sasuke were dating. He could clearly remember how much he was in pain to know that she was dating him, but he put on a smile for her sake. Countless of nights Rin had tried comforting him but it wasn't helpful because his mind would always travel back to Hinata. Rin was trying to make him forget but he could never forget a beauty like his little princess.

"Um…we aren't together anymore. He broke up with me a few months ago. It wasn't really working out anymore, we were constantly arguing while we were together so one day he called me and broke up with me. During the time he called I was driving. I was so in shock that I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings and I was in an accident. I could have died but I'm still here" She explained with a saddened smile.

Kakashi eyes widened, "A car accident? I'm glad that you made it out alive. I don't know what I'll do if I found out you died" He stated with a small frown.

"He said the same thing when he found out. To this day he still blames himself for my near death" She sighs to herself thinking about the raven haired male. "But we are still good friends but now he has grown even more over-protective over me after the accident" Hinata giggled.

"Who could blame him, I would be too" Kakashi said softly, his eyes growing distant as he began thinking about Hinata's car accident. He wondered if Obito knew about it, if he did he'll be sure to give the guy a good beating for not telling him about it. Focusing his eyes back on her, he couldn't help but to smile. He still loves her to this very day, nothing and no one would be able to change his feelings on Hyuga Hinata.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot" Hinata said out in surprise as she scooted closer towards the now blushing male. "Look, I still have it" She blushed, pointing to the button on her shirt.

The silver haired male eyes widened in pure shock. After all these years, he thought for sure by now Hinata would have thrown the button away or at least lost it but she still has it. But what really made his heart thump was the fact that she was wearing the button. "D-Do you always wear it?" He stuttered out, embarrassed from his tone.

Hinata nodded her head, "Always, it's very special to me…" She blushed deeply. It was true; the button was very special to her. In the beginning, she didn't really understand why he gave her the button but after he confessed she understood. "To be honest, I've always actually liked you. Kakashi-sempai has always been very kind to me and treated me with such respect. I'm happy that Neji asked you to watch over me, if he didn't I doubt we would have ever gotten close" She confessed, trying her hardest not make eye contact with the male who she knew was currently gaping down at her.

Kakashi couldn't believe the words that just came out of her lips. Hyuga Hinata has always liked him. It shocked him beyond repair. "You've always liked me?" He watched as she shyly nodded her head causing him to smile widely from behind his mask. A million emotions were coursing through his veins, he never felt so happy in his life to know the feeling of someone returning his feelings. Scooting closer towards Hinata, he placed his hand gently on her cheek, "That made me happy, little princess. Would those feelings still be lingering inside of your heart?" Kakashi asked while caressing her cheek with his hand.

She knew that her feelings for the masked male were still there, she couldn't deny that. Her lavender-grey eyes gazed up into his dark coffee eyes, smiling softly at him. "I do" She replied in a low meek tone.

Slowly she began noticing how Kakashi was pulling down his mask revealing his bare face for her to see for the very first time. He had light colored crème skin, narrowed jaw-line, and flawless skin. Hatake Kakashi was absolutely handsome. Words could not describe how attractive the _real_ Kakashi looked. "Kakashi-sempai…you—I mean, you're gorgeous" She gasped out, with tinted cheeks. He let out a chuckle which caused the female Hyuga to blush even more when she saw his dazzling smile. It captured her heart and pulled her in, why he kept his beautiful face concealed for all that time, she'll never know. But one thing is for sure, she is happy to finally see his face revealed.

"Thank you very much, little princess. You are very gorgeous yourself" He winked, "You're actually the second person I've shown my face to" He explained to her, letting his fingers slid through her silky tresses.

With a curious gaze, she raised her brows up in question. "Who was the first person?"

"Obito, I showed him in our first year of college. I was going to show Rin but…I decided to wait because there was a girl who I loved that I wanted to show before her" He explained, referring to Hinata. Leaning forward until his face was merely inches away from hers, "Can I kiss you, again?"

Hinata, who was unable to form any words, nodding her head slowly as his lips gently brushed against hers; their lips were finally touching in a tender delicate kiss. Kakashi wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her flushed to his body as his right hand was placed behind her neck. His fingers caressing the back of her neck tenderly. The dark eyed male was treating her as if she were a delicate glass flower that would break in his arms if he were too rough with her.

Pulling away from the kiss, the female Hyuga's eyes were downcast while she was trying to catch her breath. The kiss took her breath away, it was filled with such passion that she didn't even know a guy could hold. The kisses that she has shared with Sasuke and Gaara, even Obito for that matter, did not compare to this kiss she just shared with Hatake Kakashi. It was almost…magical, as corny as that sounded it was true.

Looking up into his dark mysterious, she was met with a look she finally noticed. The same look he had always given her in the past, but back then she had been too oblivious to notice it. It was the look of love, warm hearted love and passion. "Kakashi-sempai—"

He silenced her with his finger; the older male shook his head from side to side. "You don't have to call me sempai anymore, just Kakashi from now on, okay?" Watching her nod her head, Kakashi smiled softly at her. "Good, I'm glad. I guess I should be taking you home now. It's getting late out now and I don't want to keep you out too late"

"I-I'm not…um, I'm not really ready to go just yet" Her face was burning bright red; she couldn't even get herself to look him in the eyes.

"You want to stay here longer?"

She nodded her head, "Y-Yes"

Kakashi eyed her for a few moments before, smiling to himself. "Okay, I have no problem with that. The only problem I have is that we are stuck in the house with no food and I can't cook" He chuckled nervously.

"How have you survived this long, if you can't even cook?" She teased him, while poking him on his arm with her finger.

He shrugged his shoulders upwards, "Fast food" He replied with a lopsided smile.

Hinata shook her head as she stood to her feet, "Let's go buy some groceries" She said with a determined facial expression. Grabbing Kakashi by his hand she pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out the house with so much strength he didn't even know she had.

XXX

After an hour in a half of shopping, the two finally came back to the apartment. The Hyuga spent quite some time trying to show Kakashi how cook his favorite dish, which is miso soup with eggplant. The male had been so nervous to taste his own food but once he did, it turned out that it wasn't so bad after all. Even Hinata had enjoyed his cooking, she hadn't helped him during the entire process, just merely instructed him on what to do and when.

Currently the two were still sitting in the kitchen just talking with each other. It was a pleasant conversation between the two, Kakashi felt relaxed whenever he was talking to her, like he could tell her all of his deepest secrets. He liked the fact that he felt that way around her, judging from how she acted around him Kakashi was positive that she felt the same. "It's really good to see you again, little princess. Even though you barely gave me time to put my mask on when we left the house" He pouted childishly at her. The male was lucky enough he had the mask in his hand during the time. He didn't want to expose his face to anyone else.

"I'm sorry" She giggled.

"It's okay, I can't stay angry with you" His hand came across the table, as he placed his hand on top of hers allowing his thumb to softly stroke the skin on top of her hand. "You're so beautiful, princess. I could stare into your eyes all night" He whispered softly to her, scooting his chair around the table to place it right beside her. She was blushing so much, he was afraid she would combust any moment not. "Hinata, would you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened at the question, "Y-Your girlfriend?"

Kakashi looked away from her, "It's nothing, forget I said anything. You obviously wouldn't want to be my—"He was silenced when her lips met his in an eager, clumsy and nervous kiss. His eyes were widened but he slowly closed them, deciding to give into the kiss.

The kiss soon turned into a clumsy one until a full blown fierce passionate kissing that was leading into his bedroom. Their minds weren't thinking about anything but each other, for many years he has been thinking about being with her. Once the two reached his bedroom, he pulled away from her to catch his breath. Staring into her eyes he could see the love within their depths. She truly did share the same feelings as him and knowing that brought a smile to his face. "I want to take things…to the next level"

Hinata was confused briefly as to what he meant but after noticing the glint in his eyes she suddenly realized what he meant. She deeply as she gazed deep into dark mysterious eyes, "Y-You want to do _that_…?" She asked looking behind him at his queen sized bed.

Becoming flustered he raised his hands up motioning them back and forth, "If you wanted…that is. I'm not trying to push you into making love with me, I just thought…." He trailed off, knowing his face was exposed she could see how red his face is at the moment due to his embarrassment. "Never mind, forget what I said. I should be taking you home anyways" He chuckled solemnly. The taller male walked past her and out of his bedroom, leaving her standing there confused by his actions.

-x-x-x-

The car was silent as it was parked in her driveway of her home. The Hyuga didn't know if she did something wrong or not. Kakashi hasn't spoken much since that moment in his bedroom, he didn't appear upset but now with his mask on she couldn't see the emotions she wanted to see.

"Yes"

Kakashi turned his head, cocking it to the side. "Yes?" He asked curiously.

Hinata blushed, looking down at her hands. "You asked me if I would be your gir-girlfriend and I'm saying yes" She replied.

He stared at her for a moment in silent before a smile consumed his face, "I am happy, little princess" Reaching out he grabbed her chin turning her head to face him. With his other free hand he pulled down his mask and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. He had yet to close his eyes and watched how her eyes widened at the sudden contact of his own lips until she slowly closed her lids. Smiling against her lips he too closed his own lids, enjoying the sweet kiss.

Both were so into the kiss that they hadn't even realized someone was standing outside the door on Kakashi's side. That wasn't until Hinata opened her eyes and spotted the person as she let out a scream, practically scaring Kakashi.

Quickly pulling up his mask, the older male turned around noticing someone was in fact standing outside his door. Turning on the lights in his car, he frowned at the person. "What in the hell is your problem?" He glared, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are you and Hinata doing kissing?"

Hinata blushed from embarrassment as she opened the car door and stepped out of the car, "Kakashi-sem—I mean Kakashi is my boyfriend" She exclaimed to the other male.

The other male stood frozen in shock. "You're actually dating…him?" He watched as Kakashi stepped out of the car, towering over him making him feel smaller under his gaze.

"Do you have a problem with that? Furthermore, what are you doing here, _Sasuke_?" Kakashi asked, folding his arms across his chest. He wasn't going to be the jealous type but after watching Hinata being with Gaara, Kakashi always knew that Sasuke was the red head's biggest threat. Who could really compete against a guy who has been her best friend for years and on top of that she has loved him for years. Kakashi was completely heterosexual but Uchiha Sasuke was a very attractive male, in his own opinion far much better looking than he is. He couldn't understand how Hinata found him attractive. He has grey hair, he's lazy, and slightly pervert and he don't have an ounce of charm in him like Sasuke. What makes him better than Sasuke? She obviously saw something in him that he did not see.

The Uchiha scoffed, "I live in this building" He replied, deciding not to answer the other question. It was true, when Hinata moved Sasuke was also in the process of moving and both Uchiha and Hyuga decided to move into the same apartment building. Naruto had his own place as well not too far from them, but he was roommates with Gaara. Sasuke had be openly and vocally jealous about Naruto and Gaara becoming so close over the years, seeing how when they were younger Naruto had always planned on having him as a roommate, then Gaara comes into their lives and changes everything. The raven haired male could tell that Naruto was slowly growing distant from him but he was just happy to know Hinata was still there. After all, she was his first best friend. He would be more hurt if she abandoned him like Naruto is slowly starting to do.

Snapping back into reality, his dark eyes gazed up at Kakashi before looking over at Hinata. It was dark outside so he could barely see their expressions. "So you two are really dating, eh?" He smirked darkly, looking down at the ground as his hair fell over his eyes. "That's…nice" He reached out and grabbed Kakashi by his collar suddenly, pushing him against his car practically startling both Kakashi and Hinata as the female let out a cry of surprise.

"Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke ignored her and glared harshly at the masked male. His eyes almost appearing red in anger, "If you ever hurt Hinata, I swear you'll feel the worst pain than you ever felt in your life. I will seriously hurt you without a care. Hinata and I aren't together anymore but she's still my friend and I'll be damned if someone like you hurts her. Is that understood, Hatake?"

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, "I wouldn't dare hurt the little princess. I've never hurt her in the past and wouldn't do it now or in the future. You don't need to worry about something like that" He exclaimed as he roughly pushed Sasuke off of him. He couldn't help but to smirk, Sasuke was serious when he spoke. Kakashi could tell that right off the bat but it didn't matter because unlike him and any other male, he has always been the only male who hasn't hurt her in the past.

"I'm sorry about Sasu-chan, he's being a j-jerk" She shot him a frown causing the Uchiha to pout and fold his arms across his chest.

"I am not. You're lucky that I even still care enough to want to look out for you"

The silver haired male watched as the two began bickering with each other. Judging from how they talk with each other, he could tell that these two would always be friends no matter what. Hell, not even he could come in between those two. Their bond appeared to be that close. In some way it sort of reminded him of his relationship with Obito. Although he and the goggle wearing male would argue with each other from time to time, they would always remain friends until the very end.

"I'm going to get going now, little princess" He spoke to get her attention.

Hinata stopped assaulting the Uchiha and released him from the head lock she had him in as she let go and walked towards her boyfriend. "Ah, okay I'll speak with you…tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled; "Of course" Kakashi said softly reaching out to caress her cheek. Leaning forward he pressed his clothed lips near her ear, "I would kiss you but with Sasuke standing there I don't want him to see my face. Only you, princess"

"What are you two whispering about over there" Sasuke sighed; growing annoyed he huffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Whatever…I'm going inside"

The new couple said nothing in response as the Uchiha soon left the area and went inside the building. "I was wondering when he was going to leave" He pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against hers once more. "I really do like you" He whispered against her lips.

"I really like you too, Kakashi" She said in a daze, while blushing.

"I'll stop by sometime later tomorrow" Pulling his mask over his face, his hand gently patted the female Hyuga on top of her head. Turning around he got back into his and eventually drove off. Hinata smiled dreamily to herself as she decided to finally walk inside her building. Once reaching her floor she spotted Sasuke sitting outside near her door.

"Is there something wrong, Sasu-chan?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him.

The raven haired male bit down on his bottom lip, his dark hues narrowed off to the side. "I just…I can't believe you're actually dating him" He muttered so low that she barely caught it. The Uchiha didn't want to admit it but it hurt knowing that she has moved on. Deep down inside he knew that they were never meant to be anyways, he and Hinata argued way too much when they were together. If it wasn't about a girl flirting with him it was about her not answering his calls right away. It was very troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. Being friends was much better than dating, despite the fact that he did still have feelings for her.

Looking up he couldn't help but to noticed Hinata's downcast face. Sasuke figured that she probably felt bad, not that she needed to. They have been apart from some months now and it wasn't like she was moving on too quickly, but he was surprised it was with Kakashi of all people. He could see Gaara again or even Obito but…Kakashi? It would take some time getting used to it. "Hey listen, don't look so sad. I'm happy for you if you're happy. Kakashi is a good guy and I'm sure he'll treat you good. You deserve it, Hinata" He offered her a small smile as he stood up to his feet, offering her a hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sasuke" She smiled brightly.

"I guess this means we can't spend the night over each other places, eh?" He teased her. Prior to them breaking up Sasuke would spend the night with Hinata and even after the break up when she had gotten into the accident, the male didn't want to take his eyes off of her and insisted that he stays with her or vice versa. They two would even sleep in the same bed together but they didn't do any funny business. Well at least Hinata made sure it stayed that way seeing how the Uchiha had wandering hands…

The midnight blue haired female let out a small giggle, "Yes, it does. Goodnight Sasu-chan" She moved past Sasuke and inserted her key into the slot as she stepped into her apartment but stopping briefing to look at her best friend. He really was a good friend; they have been through so much together in life and almost lost each other for good in high school but so far they have been closer than before. Noticing his smiling face, she smiled softly at the male offering him a rare wink which she has slowly been caught doing every once in a while, due to Sasuke doing it so much. Seeing Sasuke wink back at her she then closed her door.

-x-x-x-

The next day finally came; Hyuga Hinata was currently waiting for her boyfriend to come pick her up. After talking to him on the phone, he explained to her that he had a lot planned for them for their first date together. Sitting in her living room on the velvet couch, the Hyuga was very nervous. Mostly because Kakashi wouldn't tell her what he had planned, just repeatedly saying that it is a surprise and that she will enjoy it.

_Buzz_

Turning her head, she immediately ran towards her buzzer as she pressed the button. "Y-Yes?"

'_Are you ready, little princess?'_

She giggled to herself, "I'll be down shortly" She exclaimed.

'_I'll be waiting'_

Quickly grabbing her jacket and her purse she made her way out the door. She almost didn't hear Naruto's voice calling out to her as she was rushing down the stairs. Pausing, she turned around to eye the blonde as a wide smile appeared on her face. "Naru-chan, it's been a while"

He grinned scratching behind his head, "Yeah it has been. I'm just coming to visit Sasuke. I think he's mad with me, you know…with me being friends with Gaara and all" He trailed off, looking rather sad.

"Sasuke is just used to it just being you and him. When you and Gaara became best friends you two started doing a lot of things together and leaving Sasuke out. He just feels…left out, that's all. He won't admit it but he misses his best friend" She explained to him.

"I see…" Naruto remained silent for a while before breaking out into a light hearted laugh. "I don't mean to hold you up, I saw Kakashi down stairs waiting for you. Have a fun date Hinata; be sure to tell me all about it when you get back" He chuckled at her.

She nodded her head, "I will, Naru-chan" She smiled and waved to him before continuing on her way to Kakashi. Once making her way outside she looked around until she finally spotted the silver haired male. Feeling impulse run through her veins she ran toward him and threw her arms around his waist.

"If you greet me this way every time we see each other, I think I'll fall in love with it" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "Come on, we have to get going. We're going to have fun today" Kakashi stated, with a glint in his eyes.

-x-x-x-

When he said fun, she figured he was being perverted but this is something she didn't expect at all. Kakashi had taken her to an amusement park. Her eyes widened in pure amazement at all of the rides. "I haven't been to the amusement park since my mother and father were together" She exclaimed, turning her head over she gazed up at the taller masked male.

"Heh, I know. I talked to Neji last night and I told him we were dating now. He wasn't talking for a while and then gave me a threat much like what Sasuke said but more violent and gruesome…" He shivered and paled, "You're very lucky to have a protective brother like him. But anyways I was telling him that I intended on taking you out on our first date today and I asked him for advice. He basically told me to skip the dinner and to take you to the amusement park and you'll love it…so here we are" He chuckled lightly.

Hinata smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here, Kakashi"

"Not a problem, princess" He grinned softly at her.

Walking into the park hand in hand, the silver haired male paid for their tickets and watched as the male placed the wristband around Hinata's arm. He could feel his overprotective side starting rise within him but before he could react Hinata pulled away and muttered a low thank you before dragging Kakashi off. "That guy was touching you a bit too long for my taste" He mumbled, looking off to the side. "I'm glad you pulled me away because there would have been a scene if you didn't" He joked.

Hinata smiled, fully well knowing how Kakashi can be when around others. As they were walking around the Hyuga couldn't quite figure which ride she wanted to get on. It wasn't until Kakashi pointed over at the slingshot ride. Hinata's lavender eyes watched as the ride shot up into the air, listening at the people on the ride screaming like they were being murders. "Um…I-I don't know about—"

"Oh come on, it will be fun. Live a little" He grinned from behind his mask. Grabbing her hand, he had to practically drag Hinata into the line. Apparently a lot of people were scared because the line was basically empty. Looking over to his side, Hinata was practically shaking like a leaf. He could probably place all bets that Hinata is the type of person who avoids thrill rides like this one. Most likely she would probably only get on a Ferris wheel, nothing really fun like a roller coaster or a sling shot.

"So the two of you are getting on the sling shot, eh?" The older male grinned widely at the couple. "Not too many people come to this ride. So who dared who to get on?" He asked, eyeing both Kakashi and Hinata.

"She's the one, who doesn't want to get on" He exclaimed, pointing over with his head at the shorter female.

The ride host grinned widely, "Well nothing to be afraid of. Many people are afraid of this ride but it's really fun, trust me. So what do you say?"

Hinata gazed over at Kakashi, "I-I guess it will be alright" She said reluctantly.

Kakashi mentally smirked; he had never heard Hinata scream before and figured it would be funny seeing her reaction while being shot up into the sky in high speeds. Once the couple was strapped into the ride, Hinata could feel her heart beating rapidly. Her lavender eyes nervously gazed over at her boyfriend. "I'm so—"Before she could even finish her sentence the slingshot shot up into the air and Hinata immediately shut her eyes tightly.

"Holy shit" The silver haired male yelled out loudly, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

The female Hyuga began laughing, she knew he expected her to scream but it seems like it was the reversed roles since Kakashi is the one currently screaming. Reach time they would fly up into the air he would say 'Oh God' just loud enough for her to hear. Throughout the ride the mask male was yelling while his girlfriend just laughed at him.

When the ride was over the silver haired male sent a hardened glare to the petite female, "Don't you dare tell a soul about what happened. That stays between you and I. And we will both take that to our graves, is that understood?" He asked darkly.

Hinata continued giggling, "Su-Sure, I'll keep it to myself" She laughed causing him to blush from embarrassment.

He looked down at her still frowning but slowly a smile appeared behind his mask. Reaching out he grabbed her hand pulling her along with him, "Come let's eat something"

-x-x-x-

After spending most of their time at the amusement park, the couple had to leave when Hinata threw up from the ride that turned in circles so fast that nothing but gravity was holding them back. Once the ride was over Hinata vomited and fainted afterwards. Kakashi had been so worried he rushed to buy her water; with the people that were surrounding him during the time weren't making the situation any better. It wasn't until a doctor who happened to be at the amusement park came to their aid.

Currently the two were silent inside his car, on the way back to his apartment. His eyes slowly gazed over at his girlfriend, she had the seat pulled back and was currently resting with her eyes closed. He smiled softly to himself, "Still sleeping, little princess?" Receiving no answer he figured that she must have fallen asleep. Turning back around, he gazed at the road ahead of him. He still couldn't believe that Hinata was finally his girlfriend. The same girl he thought he'd never have a chance with. Hell, every time he tried to confess to her he was interrupted by one thing or another but when he finally did confess and pressed his lips onto hers it was the greatest moment he has ever felt in life.

Finally arriving at his apartment he parked the car, stepping out closing his door lightly so he wouldn't wake Hinata. The silver haired male walked on the opposite end of the car, opening the door as he pulled Hinata out, carrying her bridal style. It was currently dark outside, he didn't know that they would spend all day at the park but they had fun and that's all that matters. His eyes gazed down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Smiling softly to himself he looked away from her as he approached the door. Once he finally made it into his apartment, he cut on the lights and walked into his living room and laid the female down on his couch. But just as he laid her down her eyes fluttered opened, "Ah the princess has awakened" He smiled brightly down at her.

She smiled back tiredly, "Are we at your place?"

"Yes, I hope that's okay. I wasn't ready to take you home just yet" He explained to her, looking unsure if he made the right decision or not. But after seeing her blush he knew that he did.

The female Hyuga sat him as the two shared a silent stare; it wasn't until Kakashi slowly removed his mask that they knew would happen tonight. He pressed his lips onto hers in a soft tender kiss, his hand rested behind her neck pulling her in closer to deepen the passionate kiss. Briefly pulling away from the kiss he slowly but yet teasingly traced the rim of her lips with his tongue, silently asking for an entrance. Once that entrance was granted he invaded her mouth with his tongue, getting a taste of her while he gently teased her tongue with his own.

Hearing a moan escape her mouth, Kakashi smirked against her lips. His other hand slowly crept up her shirt and gently cupped her firm breast.

"Ah, Ka-Kakashi…" She cried. That was the last thing she was expecting him to do but knowing that he was touching her made the experience even more pleasing. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder she pulled herself closer towards him. Her chest pressed against his chest as he pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle him.

Breaking away from the kiss the silver haired male pressed his forehead against hers, his dark eyes never leaving her lavender pools. "God, I love you. You're so gorgeous" Kakashi whispered softly to the female.

"I-I love you too"

He smiled softly, leaning his head down he pressed his lips to her neck. His hands roamed her body, feeling every part until he slipped his hands into her shirt raising it above her head. Once her shirt was off, he stopped to eye her chest. A crimson hue formed on his cheeks, _"She really seems bigger from the last time I saw her"_

"Kakashi…"

"I'm sorry" He chuckled, looking away from her breast. "Would you like to…take this to the bedroom?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. He really did want to take it to the next level but he didn't want to scare her away in the process. Despite being known as somewhat of a pervert, Hatake Kakashi was in fact a virgin. There was a time Rin wanted to try and help him forget about Hinata by going in that direction but he couldn't get himself to accept her as his first. For his first time he wanted to experience that with someone he loves, not his best friend. Finally being able to be with the girl he loves he wanted to take things to the next level. In all honesty, Kakashi didn't know by doing this is he were taking things to fast or not. He figured since he knew her long enough it wouldn't matter. Realizing that he was still waiting for a reply from his little princess, his eyes focused on her expression. She was redder than any tomato he has ever seen. "Maybe it isn't—"

"I would like to" She replied back with confidence.

"Really?"

She nodded her wearing a loving smile, "Yes really" Hinata giggled.

He scooted up the couch, pulling himself up off the couch as he still held a good grip on Hinata so she wouldn't fall. Walking throughout his apartment until he reached his bedroom, laying her down the on the bed, he admired her body as he slowly removed his shirt.

Hinata blushed at the sight of his bare chest. It's been years since the last time she saw his well-toned body. Feeling unconscious about her own she shielded her body from him which quickly brought a frown to his face, "Don't cover that beautiful body from my line of vision. I want to be able to see you" He kneeled down in the bed and crawled on top of her, his dark coffee eyes gazed down at her bra noticing that the hook was conveniently in front.

Once the hook unsnapped he watched her breast spring into action. His eyes slightly widened at the sight, looking away from her body he focused on her face. She was staring up at him with so much love in her eyes with that adoring blush plastered on her cheeks.

They both stared at each other unable to look away as he reached down and pulled off her underwear until they were no longer on her body, tossing them on the floor carelessly.

"It's not very fair that only one of us is unclothed while the other one isn't" Hinata exclaimed, wearing a small pout while looking rather flustered.

Leaning away from her he pulled down his pants and then his eventually his boxers. And there he was in all of his bare glory. Leaning back down, he coaxed his lips over hers, his hand sliding down towards the middle of her legs. He was a virgin but he was very educated thanks to the _books_ he reads almost daily.

Hinata arched her back up when his finger slowly slid into her cavern while his thumb tenderly caressed her nub. Kakashi moved down to her neck, sucking and nipping at her neck leaving small love bites on her delicate skin as he entered in another one of his fingers.

"Ah"

It was taking all of his might not to plunge himself inside her, his cock was raging with the blood rushing through it. He wanted to take her but he knew that it was best to take things slow. His expression was very serious as he was trying to concentrate on his ministrations. His fingers began moving in a faster sped, hoping she would climax. Right when she finally did his eyes slightly widened not expecting to feel the liquid on his fingers. His head raised up when he noticed her lips were parted as she let out a cry of a moan.

Removing his fingers from her as he positioned himself near her entrance, "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, "Y-Yes, I do"

He smiled softly at her as he slowly eased himself into her, hissing each time he pushed himself into her. "F-Fuck, I didn't know it would feel like this"

"You didn't know before?"

"You're actually…my first" He confessed to her awkwardly.

"I-I am?" She looked up at him with widened eyes, he nodded her head with blush stained cheeks. Smiling warmly up at him she cupped his cheeks, "Don't be embarrassed about it. You're my second and so far you're doing great" She encouraged him.

"Thanks little princess" He stared at her for a few moments, as he slowly began thrusting into her. Wincing in pleasuring as he did, slowly pumping his length into her letting out small grunts. His hand holding her hip as his thrusting became faster.

Her cries were filling up his bedroom; suddenly the positions were reversed as Hinata was on top. Grabbing onto her hips he held her down onto his cock as he began thrusting his hips up, enjoying the view of her breast bouncing up in down. "O-Oh gods, Hina-Hinata…fuck" He moaned out in pleasure.

"Ah, Kakashi, yes, yes…ah"

The bed began thrashing violently from rocking against each other. The positions continued to change throughout the time period. Currently Kakashi wanted to try a position he had read about in one of his books, so he placed the female Hyuga on her side, raising her right leg up in the air and over his shoulder while her left leg was between his legs as he held her right leg up as he was thrusting with an rhythm he couldn't slow down. She was crying out begging him for more while moaning out his name.

This was turning him on if not more, "You feel so good baby. Are you feeling good?" He asked, thrusting into her harder than before causing her to gasp and climax once again.

"Y-Yes, it feels good"

"Do you want more? I'll give you more, just tell me and I'll grant it to you, little princess"

"I want m-more, give me m-more. A-Ah, yes-yes" She cried out loudly arching her back forward.

"Whoa, I knew I heard something but I didn't expect this"

Hinata and Kakashi's eyes widened, both of their heads turned to face the bedroom door as Hinata let out scream as the silver haired male threw his sheets over Hinata's nude body. "What the hell? Get the hell out of my room, Obito! What are you even doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for a while"

The raven haired male chuckled nervously, "I just got back. Didn't know you had company, furthermore that company being Hinata" He said with a tinge of jealously. "I'll just take my leave" He turned around slamming the bedroom door in the process.

"Damn it, he ruined the mood" Kakashi hissed in frustration as he slowly pulled out of Hinata.

"W-What was he doing here?"

Kakashi sighed, "I sort of forgot to tell you Obito is my roommate" He chuckled.

Hinata blushed deeply, pulling up the sheets to her body. "I-It's okay"

The male lied down beside, her pulling her into his arms, "We'll definitely have to continue this later, little princess"

"Mm, that we do" She replied back shyly with a soft smile.

"I love you, promise you won't leave" Kakashi whispered as he slowly began falling asleep.

"I promise, and I love you too my prince" She whispered softly, leaning forward kissing him softly on his lips.


	34. Obito x Hinata ending

Obito sighed loudly, his hands behind his head as he listened to his brothers arguing with one another. "How long are you two going to go on like this? It's been over twenty minutes already" He groaned in annoyance.

Madara and Tobi turned to look at their younger brother. The masked male groaned and began whining, "But he started it" He exclaimed, pointing his accusing finger out at the older male.

"Tobi you're twenty-three acting like a five year old. And Madara you're the oldest of us all, twenty-nine. You know how he gets why even bother arguing with him?" Obito asked the older male. When Madara ignored his question the younger Uchiha yelled out in pure frustration. "I have to get away from you two before you drive me crazy" He grabbed his keys and quickly made a beeline towards the front door. Sometimes he wished he were the only child, having one brother who acts immature and the other one mean and conniving as the devil gets tiring.

Heading towards his car he stopped in his tracks when he heard his phone vibrate. Pulling out the cell he flipped it opened to see the name he loved seeing. "Hello, my darling sweet girlfriend" Obito spoke sweetly, with a widened smile stretching across his face.

_Hi Obito_

"What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me? Are you missing me already?" He asked with a light chuckle as he continued his way towards his car.

_W-Well, I was um…wondering if maybe you'll like to come over today._

The raven haired male stopped walking and leaned against car door, "You know I will. As long as you're annoying roommate isn't there. I don't know why you're roommates with a guy anyways" Obito pouted in jealously, "You could have just asked me to move in with you"

_He didn't want to move into his own place alone so he asked if we could move in together. He hasn't tried anything so don't worry. You can trust him._

"Tch, he better not try anything or he'll be feeling my foot up his ass" He grunted but immediately lightened up when he heard her sweet laughter. "I'll be there shortly, see you later _Hinata_" He then proceeded to end the call. The Uchiha had been dating Hinata for six months so far. Things didn't really work out well between his cousin Sasuke and Hinata once they had started dating. Things had gotten so bad that even now their relationship as friends was rocky. From what he was told by Gaara, Sasuke had cheated on Hinata with some girl named Karin. And to make matters worse, Hinata had caught them in the act on her birthday of all days. Sasuke informed Itachi that he was falling out of love with Hinata and moved onto something else for excitement, which devastated Hinata when she found out.

From what Obito knew, Sasuke and Karin are still together which makes things even more awkward. After the breakup everyone practically shunned Sasuke even his own brother, the only one who still speaks with him is Naruto from time to time. After their break up Obito and Hinata had grown closer and closer over the months until the Uchiha asked the question he had been waiting to ask for years, if she'll become his girlfriend. When she agreed he felt like the happiest man alive. The only thing that bothers him about dating her is the fact that her roommate is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He couldn't understand why they were roommates in the first place. From what he could tell Naruto has always been far more attached to Hinata than he was with Sasuke. When he found out Hinata was getting her own place during her first year of college, the blonde had asked could he move in with her and offered to go half with her on the bill. Obito couldn't understand why Naruto wanted to move in with Hinata when his father was practically rich, he could have any place he wanted but he wanted to live with Hinata.

When he questioned Naruto about it he replied by saying he doesn't like being alone and out of all his friends the one person he wants to stick with is Hinata. So far from what Hinata has told him the blonde hasn't tried anything on her, which is a good thing but it doesn't mean he approves of him living there.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he opened his car door and got inside as he prepared himself to head over to her place.

-x-x-x-

The Hyuga female sighed in relief once she finished cleaning up the apartment. She was positive the only room that was most likely junky in the two bedroom apartment was Naruto's room. The blonde was very, very junky. On a few occasions when she went into his room she had seen a few bugs crawling around. She shivered at the thought, "I really need to teach him on his cleaning habits" She mumbled to herself.

When he first moved in she honestly thought it would be awkward, mainly because she knows that he loves her. The only thing that has happened between them while living together was an innocent kiss, which was by accident. Naruto had attempted to give her a quick peck on the cheek but Hinata turned her head and their lips met. Both were shocked but Naruto quickly took the opportunity to kiss her, she was very shocked but eventually kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long, most likely just ten seconds but it was a very innocent memorable kiss. It was a few days after her break up with Sasuke, when it happened. As the months passed the two acted as if it didn't happen but Hinata had a feeling Naruto thinks about it quite often since she has caught him on a few occasions staring at her lips. But besides all of that Naruto is a kind gentleman and wouldn't dare try anything on her.

Just as she was heading in her bedroom to change she heard someone knocking on her door. Walking towards the front door she opened the door revealing the last person who she had wanted to see. "What are you doing here?" She asked as a frown settled on her face.

"Is Naruto around?"

"No he isn't goodbye" She went to close the door but it was held open by his pale hand. "Let go so I can close the door"

"Hinata…let's talk"

"I have nothing to say to you Sasuke. Please leave me a-alone"

The raven haired male sighed, "Please, just a few moments of your time"

He sounded desperate causing her to eventually cave. Once she stepped to the side the Uchiha stepped into the apartment and turned around to face her, wearing a serious but yet apologetic expression. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I should have just been honest with you but I couldn't tell you" He explained.

"It's a little too late for apologies, Sasuke. I've moved on since then. I'm sure you're aware I'm dating Obito now"

Sasuke tensed, "Yes, I am aware"

"And you are still with her?"

"No…I'm not"

Silenced engulfed the two into Sasuke let out a sigh, "I just wanted to rekindle our friendship again, if that's okay with you?" He asked hesitantly.

"This is the second time you have hurt me Sasuke…I'm afraid you'll do it again"

Sasuke raised his hand in his attempt to caress her cheek but was stopped when she recoiled away from him. It broke his heart to know that he has hurt her but knew that he couldn't go back in time and redo the things he had done. "I promise I won't break your heart anymore. Just give me another chance"

"I need to think about it"

"I understand" He sighed softly to himself as he ranked his fingers through his raven locks. His eyes gazed at her face, compare her to Karin and she did look a lot better. Karin was actually someone he met during college, one thing lead to another and he couldn't get himself to stop seeing her. When they were caught by Hinata he never felt so bad in his life. He remembers chasing her all the way outside in nothing but his boxers to try to explain himself but was only received by two hard slaps across the face and a breakup.

When he found out about her dating his rivaled cousin those two slaps her received from her didn't compare to that pain. Snapping out of his thoughts he focused his attention on the female, "I better get going. I really am sorry" He muttered as he headed towards the door. As soon as he walked out the door he spotted Obito.

"What are you doing here?" The older male questioned him with a frown.

"Just looking for Naruto, relax" Sasuke exclaimed as he attempted to walk pass him but was stopped by Obito's arm blocking his way, "What is it now, Obito?" He groaned.

"You aren't trying to get Hinata back, are you?"

Sasuke smirked, "As much as I would like to I know that I have lost my chance. Besides, she's happy with you. It's in her eyes whenever your name is mentioned" His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata, smirking at her as well as giving a wink which apparently still has its affect seeing how the Hyuga blushed and quickly looked away from him.

Obito frowned and shielded Hinata with his body, "Stop that winking. You've been doing that for years now and Hinata still blushes over it. I'm starting to think you do that on purpose" He exclaimed with narrowed looking rather jealous.

"I forget how jealous you can get" Sasuke chuckled, "I'll try but your girlfriend will always like the winks rather she wants to admit it or not" He winked once more at Hinata causing Obito to growl in annoyance.

"Hurry up and leave" Obito said childishly, pointing his finger out in the direction he wanted Sasuke to leave.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Talk to you later, Hinata" He said, walking down the empty apartment building hallway.

Once he was out of eyesight the goggle wearing male turned his attention the shorter female, "Now I have my girlfriend all alone" He smirked flirtatiously, wrapping his arms around her waist as he walked forward causing her to walk backwards. Using his foot to close the door behind him, Obito pressed his lips on the skin of her forehead. "I just like kissing you on that forehead of yours"

Hinata squealed in embarrassment and hid her face on his chest. He always had a habit of making her become very flustered, even in public he liked to show his affection. It could be embarrassing at times but slowly she was starting to get the hang of it. Raising her head she couldn't help but to smile at how much love was reflected within his eyes. When they were younger she had to admit sharing her first kiss with Obito was very memorable. After all who can forget their first kiss, unless it was horrible.

As the years went by she honestly thought Obito had lost interest in her. He was no longer touchy feely with her and had stopped calling her. When she asked him about that a few months ago the Uchiha informed her that he was trying to get himself to move on which is why he stopped hanging around her plus he was in college during the time.

"So, do you have anything in particular you'll like to do tonight?" The Hyuga asked shyly.

Obito began raising his eyebrow up and down, "I think you know what I'm thinking" He spoke suggestively.

"But Naruto may come on a-any minute now" She exclaimed, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Change the locks, he'll know not to disturb us" He whispered against the crook of her neck.

The female Hyuga giggled and continued trying to push the male away but stopped once she realized that she was in no match for his strength. "Obito…" She whined, with a small childlike pout consuming her face.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that" Obito blushed deeply, turning his head away from her. If it's one think about her that he could never resist it's the cute pouts she would make. The way her cheeks would puff up and to the way they were stained with that famous blush of hers. _"So cute!"_ He thought, with flaming red cheeks.

"But it will be embarrassing if Naru-chan comes home and hear things…" She trailed off.

Obito smirked, "Well that gives of the chance to do things quickly. The more we stand here and talk the less time we have. So shall we get started?" As soon as she parted her lips to speak the Uchiha picked her up and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, "Then off to the bedroom we go" He grinned widely.

-x-x-x-

Hinata blushed deeply from embarrassment from being tossed on the bed by the rough male. He was staring down at her with those primal eyes of his; you could tell that he was clearly in the mood. You couldn't tell it by looking at him but Obito was a beast in bed, he knew how to pull out so much passion from Hinata, that neighbors in her building from upstairs, downstairs and the neighbors on the same floor have made complaints about their love making. Luckily Naruto is never home when they are at her apartment but when they go to his place where no one makes any complaints seeing how the Uchiha had a house and not an apartment.

Slowly he began stripping his clothes in front of the female, one by one each article of disappeared until he was fully nude. His dark coffee eyes never left her eyes, he loved her so much. She was like an angel on earth. Noticing that she was in a trance he couldn't help but to smirk, "Enjoying the view of my assets?" He chuckled at the blush darkening on her cheeks. Walking towards the bed he leaned down, hovering over her body. "I think for this to work the both of our clothes have to be off, wouldn't you think?" He asked teasingly.

When he didn't receive an answer he sighed, "I guess that means that I have to take matters into my own hands" He smirked and proceeded into removing her clothes while planting soft delicate kisses on her face and collarbone. Once her clothes were removed her stared down at her, something he tends to do each and every time. "How is it that I'm so luckily to be with such a beautiful girl" He whispered lovingly to her.

Obito always complimented her, it embarrassed her most of the time because she wasn't used to the attention. He pays her more attention than even Gaara had in the past. Her lavender eyes focused on his lips, he was smiling softly at her with his tempted lips.

"Want to kiss me don't you?"

She quickly looked diverted her eyes to the side, "I-I didn't say that"

"Oh so you don't want to kiss me?" He pouted.

"I didn't say that either" Hinata mumbled from embarrassment.

"Hinata"

"Y-Yes"

"Shut up" He smirked playfully as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, silencing her from speaking anymore. Their bodies pressed against each other while his fingers caressed the skin on her arm gently. It was times like this that made Obito's blood rush straight down to his below regions. The love her had for Hinata was the greatest love of all. No other girl compared to her, but what guy doesn't say that about the girl he loves.

Pulling away from her, he used his hands to prop himself up as he hovered above her. His hand handed southwards until his hand brushed against her most private area. She gasped out in pleasure; Obito continued watching her every expression. She was truly magnificent, the definition of a true natural beauty.

Slipping in a finger the black haired male enjoyed hearing that sweet moan of hers. Her cheeks were set to a rosy hue while her eyes were closed, giving Obito time to observe her face. Slipping in another finger, he allowed his thumb to roll her nub.

"A-Ah, Obito please…"

He smiled playfully, "Please what? What do you want me to do, babe?" The Uchiha spoke softly, while his fingers move in a faster speed causing her moans to grow louder. Her begging became louder and louder until she climaxed, Obito pulled his fingers out of her warm tavern. Positioning himself at her entrance, "Are you ready?" He watched as she nodded her head. Obito slowly eased himself into her warmth, both moaning in pleasure until he completely filled her.

"Obito, I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled softly down at her, as a small drop of sweat dripped down his temple. Flipping them over, he chuckled at Hinata's shocked and confused expression, "You've never taken control before. I want you to have feel control" Obito wanted her to punish him but didn't want to seem like a masochist and decided against it. His dark eyes gazed up at her noticing her awkward expression.

"Sitting in t-this position it goes in deeper" She blushed deeply.

He guided his hands down towards her hips, "Mm, yes it does. Whenever you're ready" He hummed, trying his hardest not to thrust upwards. He wanted to see if she would take full control, besides just with the thought of her being on top turned him on. Sliding his hands slip up her side groping both of her breast.

She grabbed onto his arms, lifting herself up she slowly began to rock against him. Obito hissed in pleasure gripping onto her right breast causing the female Hyuga to gasp in pleasure. Her speed began to increase, "Oh, don't stop Hinata. Keep going just like that" He groaned, wrapping his arms around her body, sliding his hands down to her butt as he squeezed her cheeks. Her tempo moving faster causing Obito's breathing to become erratic. The Uchiha pressed his lips against her neck as his harsh grunts filled the room.

"O-Obito" She panted, as she pleased her hands on his shoulders, arching her back as the pleasure filled her.

"You're really good at this, o-oh, we have t-to do this more often" He managed to say hotly against her neck. Unable to hold himself back any longer, the Uchiha moved his hands back down on her hips and began lifting her up and down. The pressure was slowly building up within him, it was a sensation that he loved to feel but he didn't want it to end.

"Ah, Hinata…you're so good. You're amazing, so beautiful. Mm, just like that, go faster for me" His breathing was going haywire as he began to rise his hips up to meet hers. They both were moaning and panting roughly as the bed rocked to their movements.

Hinata let out another cry when Obito roughly started thrusting inside of her while she bounced up and down on him. His eyes widened when her muscles tightened around his engorged member, "Hinata!" He cried out in pleasure once she came, shortly afterwards he climaxed as well, gripping onto her hips tightly as his head went back and his eyes closed shut.

Hinata collapsed against him as they both were left breathless and sweaty. Until she gathered up her strength she lifted herself off of him but never once laid down, instead continued sitting on his lap. "H-How did I do?" She asked shyly.

Obito opened his eyes and looked into her own lavender hues, "You did great, we have to do it like that more often" He smiled lovingly at her, leaning forward kissing her on her lips.

She blushed deeply, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I'm home, are you here Hinata?"

Obito groaned, "Great, I was hoping for a round two" He pouted when Hinata gave him a frown.

"A-Ah, yes I'm here Naruto" She proceeded into grabbing Obito's shirt and quickly putting it on. Her head turned when she noticed the door knob slowly turning, she attempted to stop Naruto from coming in but Obito beat her to it.

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you" He spoke seriously, noticing how the knob stopped turning. "We'll be out in a minute" Listening to Naruto mumble some incoherent words the male Uchiha smirked to himself. The black haired male wanted to move Hinata in with him but knew that his girlfriend would dare part with her apartment let alone leave Naruto by himself. Naruto at times was like Hinata's child the way he clung to her.

"Come on, we better get dressed before your precious Naru-chan throws a fit" He rolled his eyes, leaning forward as he pulled his shirt off of Hinata's body, "I believe this belongs to me"

Hinata blushed and quickly as she two began getting out of the bed gathering her clothes up.

-x-x-x-

The blonde waited patiently on the couch for Hinata and Obito to come out. There have been plenty of times before he has come home and the women neighbors would be glaring harshly at him telling him to keep it down while the men would be giving him knowing looks praising him for having such a 'hot' girlfriend with a sexy moan that they can apparently hear from their own apartments. This angered Naruto very much but decided to be polite as he could be and apologize for the noise. He wished that Hinata were his girlfriend but knew that he could never have a place in her heart for that sort of relationship.

When Sasuke and Hinata broke up he was there for her just as much as Obito was. Heck, they had even gotten closer and when they kissed—a blush slowly started to rise on his cheeks at the memory—he thought that maybe, just maybe he could have a chance with her. He clearly remembers the night he decided to take her out to dinner and try once more to explain to her that his feelings for her hasn't yet disappeared and that he would like to give them a try just to see if it would work. But then it all blew up in his face when she told him Obito asked her out. He hadn't even had a chance to even try to explain himself after that, knowing that it was officially too late.

Lifting up his head, he noticed Hinata and Obito making their appearance in the living room where he was residing. His bright blue eyes gazed over the Uchiha; in the beginning he had become highly jealous of the male back in high school seeing how both Obito and Gaara were slowly replacing him and Sasuke. But after some time he began to respect and trusts him, he had always been the one who could calm everyone down during an argument and overall the guy was a good person.

"I didn't think you would be home so early" Hinata explained, taking a seat down next to him on the couch.

"I didn't have much to do today so I came back home. I didn't know he would be here…" He frowned, narrowing his eyes off in Obito's direction.

"Hn"

Silence filled the room as both Naruto and Obito began glaring deadly holes at each other. Hinata sighed and cleared her throat, "U-Um…I have something to tell the both of you" Once she had both of their attention she blushed lightly, "W-Well, I um…I'm pregnant, Obito" She spoke hesitantly.

Both Naruto and Obito gaped, "I-I'm going to be a father?" He watched as Hinata nodded her head with a nervous but yet happy smile, "I'm going to be a father" He spoke once more in surprise as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.

The blonde stared on in pure shock, "Wow, only together for six months and you're already pregnant. You two sure have been getting it on, I didn't think you had it in you Hinata" He winked at her, nudging her on her arm.

"Naru-chan!" She blushed from embarrassment.

He chuckled and gazed over at Obito, who was currently on the floor with a smile gracing his features, "Congratulations" He spoke sincerely as he turned to look at Hinata, "I know you'll make a great mother"

"Thank you, Naru-chan" She smiled warmly, over at Obito with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks, "He'll make a great father"


	35. Naruto x Hinata ending

His blue eyes gazed up at the large campus, "So this is Tokyo Keiza University" He sighed nervously. It was his first day of college and he was beyond nervous, especially seeing how he was getting a lot stares by the female students. Apparently it was known that he is the son of the famous Minato. He wasn't used to being stared at my females, mainly because growing up as Uchiha Sasuke's friend all the attention had always been on Sasuke while he was the ignored friend.

Walking throughout the campus he watched the different students conversing with each other in different groups. He was supposed to be meeting Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara at a specific location but he couldn't remember actually where that location was. Naruto was actually the very first person who had gotten accepted into the college shortly after was Sasuke, who had informed Hinata about it back in high school, while Hinata and Gaara had received their acceptance letters on the same day.

Naruto had been so happy to know that all of his friends were going to be attending the same college; things couldn't have gone any better than this. Especially since his mother finally returned home after years and his parents are now back together but that doesn't exclude the fact that his father is always gone away on business trips and now his mother goes along with him.

"Naru-chan"

His heart began racing at the sweet delicate voice that called out to him. Turning his head to the left, there she stood along with Sasuke and Gaara. A wide grin spread across his face at the sight of her, "Hey" He waved his arm up in the air at the female. Walking towards her he couldn't help but to notice her hand was being held by Sasuke.

At times he tends to forget that they are still a couple. It didn't appear as if nothing were going to break them apart, they were always smiling, laughing and being so loving with each other. But then again it was a good thing seeing how Sasuke was slowly molding into the perfect guy for Hinata. His blue eyes than gazed over at the red head, standing on Hinata's opposite side. Gaara had always seemed happy for Hinata but when you deep within his green eyes you could see the sorrow lurking within them. He missed Hinata and anyone with eyes could see that. It made Naruto feel sorry for him.

Finally approaching the group he placed his right hand behind his head, "It's strange being here isn't it? I mean it only seems like just yesterday we were in the ninth grade and look at us now. Officially college students" He grinned.

Sasuke smirked nodding his head in agreement while a small smile graced Gaara's features. "Our lives are just beginning" Hinata exclaimed with a bright smile, with a blush to go along with her smile. Her lavender eyes gazed over at the blonde noticing that he was staring at her causing her to blush and quickly look away from him.

Sasuke of course noticed this and frowned, "We better head off to class, the bell will ring shortly" He briskly turned away pulling Hinata along with him as he glared at the blonde.

Naruto stared on in confusion, "What did I do?"

Gaara smirked to himself, "You still love her don't you?" Seeing Naruto's bright red face he merely sighed and shook his head. "Take it from me; Sasuke has become highly possessive over her during this past summer. I can't even talk to Hinata in private anymore; he has to be present at all times. That look you just gave her caused her to blush and Sasuke caught that. Now he's going to going to be watching you like a hawk" He exclaimed, turning around as he began walking but stopped to look behind him, "Aren't you coming?"

Naruto shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm coming"

-x-x-x-

Throughout the time they were in class, Naruto sat behind Hinata staring at her during the entire time. It appeared as if every day she was becoming more and more stunning. Grabbing a piece of paper, he began scribbling something on the paper. Once he was finished he swiftly threw the paper her way and watched it graciously land in front of her. He watched her stare at the balled out paper before looking around the classroom until she looked behind her at Naruto, who immediately blushed and looked away once she made eye contact with him.

Giggling to herself, she turned around and decided to open the paper and read what he wrote. At times it was very hard to read his hand writing, especially if he were writing in a hurry.

_Are you happy with him?_

Hinata's eyes widened at the question, grabbing her pencil she began writing her response. Tossing the paper behind her, trying to be as smooth and discreet as Naruto was but ended up hitting someone in the face with the paper. The female growled lowly and attempted to yell at the oblivious Hyuga but luckily Naruto calmed the red head down by flashing her a charming smile which bedazzled the female. Holding out his hand the red head placed the letter in his hand as he mouthed a 'thank you'. Opening the paper he read Hinata's words.

_When you say 'him' I assume you are referring to Sasuke. Being with him was just as I always dreamed but lately I don't feel the same connection towards him anymore. I still love him but 'that' kind of love is fading. I think he knows this, which is the reason why he has become so attached to me. He doesn't want anyone to steal me away…_

His eyes gazed in the front of the room at the Uchiha; he was too into working on his paper to be paying attention to what was happening in the back of the classroom. He would have never known that Sasuke would end up becoming that type of guy, in a way he felt sorry for him. He wanted to be that one who steals Hinata away but deep down he knew he could never be that type of guy. Seeing how both Sasuke and Hinata are his best friends, he wouldn't want to tear them apart. Sighing to himself he began to think of what to write next. A blush slowly crept on his face as he began nervously writing.

Tossing the paper back to the midnight haired female, Hinata this time caught it as he opened it and began reading it with widened eyes.

_I can see why Sasuke if being that way, I wouldn't want to lose you either. I know that you don't love me in the way I wished you would but my heart still only beats for you. I wake up thinking about you and go to sleep thinking about you. Wishing and still hoping that maybe one day you could look at me the same way you look at him. I've never had a girl come up to me and tell me they liked me before but I would daydream about a certain lavender eyes girl confessing to me. I'm getting off topic here but I do love you still Hinata and always will. Just know that I will always be there for you no matter what. _

_Also watch where you are aiming, you threw the paper at the girl sitting behind you. I had to put on my charm just so she wouldn't yell at you. –Wink-_

Her cheeks began burning a dark shade of red as she reread his note again and again. Naruto has always been the more caring one between him and Sasuke. The one she tended to go to whenever she was hurt or crying, he always knew how to comfort her much better than Sasuke could. When no one was around he would always whisper to her that he cares more about her than Sasuke, during the time she never knew what he meant until he finally confessed to her and it all came together. In one way or another, Naruto was always special in her heart.

It wasn't as if he weren't attractive because he was very cute, but her focus had always been on Sasuke to really pay much attention to Naruto. Just as she was getting ready to write back the teacher announced to the class that class was over. Her bright eyes gazed in front of the classroom noticing Sasuke was being hounded by a few girls in the class. Rolling her eyes in frustration she grabbed the note and stuffed it into her pocket. Jealously always came up every once in a while whenever she was out with Sasuke, girls would approach them as if she weren't even there. It hurt a lot but Sasuke told her to ignore them but it's hard to ignore that when it happens so much.

Walking down the aisle she stood a few meters behind the newly formed 'Sasuke fan girls club' her lavender eyes piercing his.

"Excuse me, I need to get to my girlfriend" He exclaimed, pushing his way through the now whining girls. Walking towards his girlfriend he smiled softly at her, "The class seemed to have gone by faster than I thought" He exclaimed, looking behind her noticing that Naruto was making their way towards them.

"Mm, it has" She smiled back, "Are we still going home together today?"

"No, I have to work after class today. But we'll have some time to spend together when I'm not busy" He exclaimed, walking past her but not before stopping beside Naruto. "Keep her company while I'm busy. And don't try any funny business with my girlfriend"

"Yeah, yeah, I know this already" The blonde groaned in annoyance.

Once Sasuke left the area Naruto turned to face Hinata, "I guess it's just me and you for today, eh?" He smiled brightly cause her to blush and nod her head. Extending his hand out for her, he waited for her hand to slide into his and once it did he smiled warmly.

-x-x-x-

Currently the blonde and the midnight blue haired female were walking side by side in the busy streets of Tokyo. Naruto couldn't help but to notice from the corner of his eye Hinata staring at him. It has been like this for practically twenty minutes so far. He didn't know rather to grow tired of it or be flattered. After all, it was rare to catch Hinata staring at him so intently. A mischievous smirk slowly appeared on his face as he tilted his head to the side, "Is there a reason why you have been staring at me?" He asked teasingly.

Hinata blush darkened as she quickly looked away from him, pointing her two index fingers together. "I-I was…how…noticed it before"

Naruto arched his brow up in question, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. Can you repeat it again?"

"I was noticing how cute you are…I've never noticed it before" She managed to say as she stopped walking, her eyes attached to the ground below her feet.

The blonde froze blushing darkly as he stared at her in surprise. Did he honestly just hear correctly? Hinata thinks he is _cute_? Was he dreaming? He pinched his arm and realizing that he wasn't dreaming. Naruto didn't even know how to response back to something like that. No girl has ever called him cute before, so what does he say in this type of situation?

"No, I'm not really" He chuckled, scratching behind his head nervously.

The female Hyuga nodded her head, "To me you are" She exclaimed, slowly lifting her head to look at him now wishing she hadn't. He was staring at her intently. His blue eyes were piercing her eyes; he was staring at her so lovingly. Never had she seen him looking at her like this before. He has definitely grown up over the years, his face held more structure to it, defining him as a man and no longer a boy. But there was still some of his boyish charm still there, especially whenever he smiled that bright sunshine grin of his.

Naruto turned away from her, his hair shadowing his eyes. "We should get going now. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want you hanging out with me all day" He spoke lowly as he began walking ahead of her.

"Naruto…" She whispered sadly.

-x-x-x-

One month past since that eventful day and since that day Naruto has become closer to Hinata than he had before. But things for Hinata and Sasuke had fallen apart. Sasuke decided that they should take a break because he wanted to clear his head about a lot of things. But apparently he just wanted to be away from her seeing how a week after he said that he had been seen being more than 'friendly' to a few girls in their class.

Hinata had been left heartbroken about it, Gaara and Naruto tried cheering her up to get her mind off the Uchiha but nothing seemed to be helping. Gaara suggested that maybe this is something Naruto could do to finally prove himself to Hinata that he could be worth her time. The blonde had been shocked that Gaara wasn't trying to get back with her instead but the red head exclaimed that he could see Naruto really loved her and that he wanted him to have his chance since he had already had his chance.

Walking down the hallway, he could see Sasuke on the other side of the school conversing with a girl leaning over her wearing that famous smirk on his face. Growling in disgust he turned his head away from the sight as he continued down the empty hallway. His blue eyes caught Hinata leaning against the wall staring down at floor, "Hinata…" He mumbled sadly to himself. Slowly approaching her, he stood in front of her.

"Hey"

She lifted her head, "Hi" She replied weakly.

"How are you holding up?"

"It could be better; I wasn't expecting this to happen. Especially when he was becoming so overprotective of me…funny how things turn out" She tried to joke as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in sadness, "Come here" His hand made its way behind her head as he pulled her body flush against his. He rested his head on top of hers as she cried silently on his shirt, "I know it's hurting, Sasuke isn't worth it if he is acting this way towards you. You don't deserve to be hurt but you've gone through so much with him in the past with him hurting you…even I had something to do with that. You deserve happiness Hinata; I just want to see that pretty smile on your face again" He spoke soothingly to her.

Hinata pulled back and looked up into his eyes, "Why are you always doing this?" She sniffed.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me, why do you do it?"

He smiled lovingly down at her, "Because I love you Hinata and I can't stand to see you sad. I want to be the one who makes you smile, because you mean so much to me" He explained to her, leaning his face closer down towards hers staring into her eyes, sharing a silent moment with her. Slowly inch by each they both closed the distance between each other as their lips met.

He held his arms wrapped possessively around her petite waist, as he claimed her lips with his own while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Silencing asking for permission to enter her mouth she granted his wish as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Their tongue wrestled each other until Hinata's tongue surprisingly dominated his. He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, "Where do we go from here?" Naruto asked curiously.

She bit down on her bottom lip, "Let's see where it takes us. I-I'm willing to give it a try"

He smiled softly at her, "Only if you promise not to hurt me. I may be a guy but my heart is very delicate"

Hinata caressed his cheek gently, "I won't hurt you, I promise" She stated honestly, leaning forward to give him a peck on his lips.

"I'll show you, that I can be the one. The one who will always be there for you and the one who will always take good care of your heart, because you're my true love…please stay with me forever"

Hinata couldn't help but to blush at his words, no guy has ever said such sweet words to her before. She couldn't help but to feel flushed, "I'll stay" She smiled as she cuddled closer towards him. Who knows maybe things between them would work out and they could be together forever.

-x-x-x-

_Fifteen years later~_

"Mom, tell Minato to stop poking me"

"I'm not poking you" He yelled, poking her harshly on her arm.

"Mom, he just did it again!"

"Momma, Ren just stuck his tongue out at me"

"You did it first!"

"Not uh, it was you"

"No it wasn't"

"Stop poking me!"

"Make me"

Hinata groaned in annoyance listening to her children screaming at each other. After having one child Hinata had her hands full with just one but then one year later she had another and years later another and then another one. Four children in total, Misaki being the oldest at fifteen years old, Minato named after his grandfather was fourteen, Ami was nine while Ren was eight years old. It was tiring handling all of the children seeing how much handful they could be. Both boys and Misaki resembled their father while Ami was an exact replica of her mother.

"Everyone stop" Hinata demanded, causing all four children to stop and give their full attention to their mother. "Minato stop poking your sister, and Ren be nice to your sister. Your father will be home shortly, so please be patient" Hinata sighed.

Misaki noticed her mother's tired expression as she put on a determined facial expression, "Come on, we aren't being very respectful. Mother is very tired so let's give her some space" The fifteen year old female exclaimed.

"Momma, will Uncle Sasuke be coming over today?"

"I suppose, he did say he would" She explained to her daughter Ami. And just as if on cue the front door revealing both Naruto and Sasuke entering the house. Hinata smiled brightly at her husband, "Welcome home"

Naruto smiled warmly at her, walking towards her as he kissed her gently on her forehead, "It's good to be home. The kids are giving you a hard time are they?" He glared at the four children.

"They were fine" She lied, they had been loud the entire day but she knew how Naruto could be when it comes to them and decided to let her kids get off the hook this time. Her lavender eyes then gazed behind Naruto at the raven haired male. Years ago when he had found out that she was dating Naruto he had reacting violently about it and started a fight with her now husband. He had become very jealous, not thinking Hinata would move on to him of all people. Apparently he was thinking that she would wait for him but she didn't and that's what could have possibly hurt him.

After the years passed, she and Sasuke had rekindled their friendship and now are back best friends and he is even the godfather of her children along with Gaara. She smiled softly at him, "How have you been doing lately, Sasu-chan?"

The male Uchiha smirked, after all these years she still refers to him with that nickname. In the beginning he had always been greatly embarrassed by the nickname but by the time they reached the eleventh grade he decided to finally embrace the name. And here he stands at the age of thirty-three years all, still being called Sasu-chan by his once first love. "I've been well. Gaara told me to send you his regards, he has been overseas for a business meeting" His dark eyes then gazed over at the children, until his eyes landed on Ami, his favorite of Hinata and Naruto's children. Although, he would never admit that out loud due to the fact of hurting the other children's feelings.

"How is the little princess doing" He smiled softly down at her, kneeling down at her as he patted the top of her head.

"I'm doing well, uncle Sasuke" She grinned widely at him.

Sasuke smirked, "That's good. Ren hasn't been giving you too much trouble has he?"

The eight year old blonde frowned, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" Ren frowned, pointing his index finger out accusingly at the older male.

"It means what I said" He stated, picking up the grinning girl. "I can't have anyone bulling the princess"

Ren frowned, "Mom, uncle Sasuke is playing favorites! Let's get him" Ren frowned as he pointed at the Uchiha.

Before Sasuke had a chance to react they all latched themselves at the taller male. Naruto and Hinata shook their heads, "They sure are growing aren't they?" He whispered lowly to his wife.

"Hm, they are"

The older blonde smiled warmly to himself as he watched his children playing with Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around the Hyuga, "Thank you for keeping you're promise. I knew I could trust you with my heart"

She blushed when he kissed her on her temple, "I'm happy with you and I will always keep that promise"

"Thank you, I love you Uzumaki Hinata"


	36. Itachi x Hinata ending

**A simple and sweet short ending for these two, so there is no lemon for this ending.**

-0-0-0-

Itachi watched his fiancée talking on the phone to someone who he didn't know who or care who it was but to see her smiling to freely and moving about the house, the Uchiha couldn't watch watching her. Hyuga Hinata is his fiancée. Yes, it's quite the surprise, and out of the ordinary but after the break-up between her and Sasuke over five years ago, Itachi had started spending more time with her. The more time that he had spent with her the more he began to fall for her until he popped the question. But before he did that he had wanted to make sure it was okay with Sasuke, so he asked his brother and at first the younger Uchiha didn't seem at all too pleased by it but slowly began to loosen up about it.

When he asked for her hand in marriage she had been completely taken back by it. She told him that she would feel awkward if she were to date him after she just dated her brother. Something or another about seeming as if she was jumping from brother to brother. Itachi couldn't help but to chuckle at her silly thoughts and reassured her that no one would think that. He didn't want to see like he was begging her to accept but how long it took her to answer he was starting to worry that she would reject him. At finally agreeing to take his hand in marriage, Itachi informed all of his friends and family that he and Hinata were now engaged.

To this very day the only person who seems bitter about the engagement is Naruto. He knew that Naruto has always wanted a chance with Hinata but has never gotten that chance. In a way he felt sorry, but then again he didn't.

"Okay, bye Ino"

Ah, so she was talking to Ino. That blonde was very flirtatious, especially if Hinata weren't around. But he never gave Ino any advances; in fact he ignores her much to her dismay. His eyes followed Hinata as she made her way towards him, taking a seat beside him. She smelled incredible. But when doesn't she? She takes care of herself very well. Who'd want a smelly girlfriend anyways?

Their eyes locked, causing her to quickly look away from him, shielding her eyes with her hair to avoid eye contact. It never angered him that she tends to do this since he knows why she does it. From what she has told him once before his eyes are for more intense that Sasuke's and she becomes flustered whenever he stares at her for too long. This of course gave him an ego boost, but he wouldn't voice that out loud, afraid it would make him seem self-centered.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the taller male leaned forward using his other free arm to remove the hair from her face and behind her ear. "There's the pretty girl I'm in love with. What is she doing hiding from me?" He asked in a low tone. Despite how serious it may sound to anyone else, Hinata could clearly hear the affection lacing his tone.

A blush tinted her cheeks as she slowly gazed over at him with a loving tender look in her lavender eyes. "Itachi…"

He smiled warmed at her, pressing his lips to her temple. "So beautiful" He whispered softly. Leaning away from her Itachi stared at her flushed expression. "Anything planned for today?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing that I am aware of"

"Hn, that's good. I wanted to leave this day opened for us. We rarely have time anymore to spend together. It's a good thing we both had today off" He exclaimed.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

Itachi nodded his head, "I suppose there is" He replied, pulling Hinata snug against him. "I want to watch the sunset with you"

Hinata blushed deeply. Unlike Obito and Sasuke, Itachi didn't seem to inherit the perverted genes. Heck, even Madara and Tobi could be quite perverted in their own way from what she has witnessed before. With Itachi he could be a hopeless romantic. He always enjoyed taking her out to dinner, cuddling with her on the couch watching a movie and the best thing, well in her opinion, is that he enjoyed watching the sunset with her. The two have been intimate with each other a few times but not very much. It's not like she cared but the passion with Itachi was always so intense, _always_. It's like nothing she has encountered before.

"I'd like that" She replied. After all, she always enjoyed spending time with him watching the sun set.

-0-0-0-

Sitting on the grainy sand, the couple sat in silence. Everything worked out well seeing how they were the only ones on the beach. It's just the way Itachi likes it. Whenever they are out together when it's crowded, if it's not some guy flirting with Hinata it's a girl trying to talk to Itachi. Either way, it annoys both Uchiha and Hinata. Were their rings not visible enough for people to see that they were taken? Obviously some just didn't care.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The setting was truly something special to look at. Almost like a painting you would find in a museum.

"Hn, it is. But it doesn't even come close to your beauty" He exclaimed, tilting his head to the side gazing down at the smaller woman leaning against him.

"Itachi…"

He smiled lovingly down at her. She truly is beautiful. He actually has always thought she was but tried pushing those thoughts in the back of his mind for Sasuke's sake. After all, he knew how much his little brother cared about Hinata even if he were treating her badly back in their high school days.

He respected it and knew not to cross that line as a brother but five years ago he could no longer hold that line back and wanted to be with her. "Hinata, if you had a chance to change things and be with Sasuke would you go back to him?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to ask her a question like this. His eyes appeared to be searching hers for some type of answer. Did he believe that if Sasuke wanted her back that she would willingly return to him? Placing her hand gently on top of his she smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't go back" she paused, "because I love you"

Itachi stared at her blankly for a few moments before breaking into his own smile. He used his thumb to gently stroke the skin on her hand, "I love you too"

She snuggled closer towards his body, her lavender eyes gazing out at the sunset. Whenever she was with Itachi she always felt so at peace and relaxed, it was a good feeling. "You're the best Itachi"

A red tint dusted his cheeks at her words, "As are you, Hinata" He smiled, pulling her away from him slightly as he gazed down at her face for a few moments. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers in a tender loving kiss.

Life couldn't get any better being with her. She truly opened his eyes so many things and made his life betters.

If she wasn't in his life he would probably be left daydreaming over her like he was doing, if not that probably trying to mend things between her and his brother. But no he doesn't have to worry about any of that because he has the girl and plans on marrying her very soon.

"Life truly is good" He hummed.

"Mm, it is" She chimed in.

The engaged couple sat the remaining moments together in silence as the sun set. They were an odd couple to some but either Itachi or Hinata cared about because as long as they had each other that's all that matted.


	37. Sasori x Hinata ending

**Okay, this one is another short ending, only at three pages. Sorry guys, but I was really having trouble with this ending and the Itachi ending. No lemons in this one. **

-0-0-0-

Hinata stood in front of Gaara's house. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't believe what just happened. Sabaku Gaara really broke up with her. After all those words he said to her about not leaving and promising to stay with her only to dump her in the end. Did he really think she loved Sasuke more than him? If she did she wouldn't be with him, she would have left him months ago. She didn't. She stayed with him and had intended on staying.

Her hands came up to her face, wiping her tears away but it didn't up much when more tears came gushing down her cheeks.

"Is that you, Hinata?"

She jumped, refusing to turn her body to acknowledge the voice. It belonged to Sasori, Gaara's blood-related brother. His voice always sound to cold and uncaring, it's the only voice she knows that is like that.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand gently on her shoulder. The red haired eyes widened when he noticed her cheek stained cheek. He was probably just about the only Akatsuki member who didn't care about Hinata. She had some spunk from what he could remember when she fought Sakura. Besides that he never paid her much attention. Sasori wasn't a complete jerk as to ignoring a crying girl he knew.

She sniffed, "I-I'm fine"

"You don't appear to be fine. Go on and tell me what's wrong"

His voice was calmer. This surprised her; she turned around to gaze at him. "If you must know, Gaara just broke up with me"

Sasori eyes widened a few centimeters. Did he really hear that correctly? His little brother broke up with the girl he was so madly in love with. He could see the hurt within her eyes. A tiny bit of him felt sorry for her. He has never been in love before, so it's hard for him to relate. Should he hug her? Or perhaps give her a gentle pat on the shoulder. This is why he didn't get involved in this sort of thing.

"Why did you two break up?

Silence ensued between them after he asked that question. Sighing he shook his head, "Don't answer that. How about you come with me, we can…talk" He suggested, hoping she would accept the offer.

Slowly nodding her head she wiped her eyes and followed the male out towards his car. The walk towards his car was silence but it wasn't awkward like Sasori thought it would be. Hopefully from this point on he could get to know her a bit better.

-0-0-0-

_Three years later~_

Hinata sat patiently waiting for her date to arrive. Her lavender eyes gazed over at the entrance door hoping to see who she was waiting for. Finally she watched him approach her; his expression was calm and relaxed causing her to smile. "You finally came"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting" A smile graced his features as he pulled out his chair, taking a seat down. After the talk Hinata and Sasori shared together nearly three years ago, it brought the two closer. They weren't exactly dating but they were close enough. When Gaara found out about their close friendship he hadn't been too pleased about it. In fact he became very possessive over Hinata. Sasuke on the other hand was the same way but learned to accept it. Sasori had been positive that Sasuke and Hinata would have started dating by now but they haven't, which is a good thing.

At times he couldn't stop looking at the female Hyuga. He had never realized it before but Hinata is actually very pretty. There had been times when he would find himself staring longingly at Hinata, wondering if he should kiss her. The feelings were really coming out of nowhere. Sasori figured that it probably had something to do with the fact he spends so much time with her. He'd never spent so much time with the opposite sex before, so this whole experience is new to him.

"Have you ordered already?"

"No, I haven't. Do you want to now?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Gaara would no doubt kill me if he knew we were on a date" He exclaimed, thinking about his younger brother. If looks could kill Sasori would have been dead the moment Gaara noticed how close her and Hinata were with each other.

Hinata gave him a lopsided smile, "I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind it very much"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You say that because he doesn't give you a hard time. You're not the one he glares at" He raised his hand, motioning for the waiter to come to their table. After taking their orders the two began idly conversing with each other until their food arrived. Every few seconds Sasori's hand would brush against hers; it was unintentional since he always had that habit of touching her hand.

Every now and then their eyes would lock and Hinata would blush and gradually look shyly away. Sasori was uniquely attractive. At a first glance she wouldn't pay him much attention since he attention had always either been focused on Sasuke and Gaara. Once their food arrived the two had eaten in silence. It was something she had noticed about the light red haired male, he didn't like talking while eating. This didn't bother her but she had always been used to conversing during a meal with someone.

After finishing their meal Sasori escorted the female out of the restaurant. As they stopped in front of her car, he grabbed her hands holding them delicately in his own. His light eyes meeting hers, "Hinata, I'll admit in the beginning that I didn't care much about you. In fact, I couldn't stand how everyone in the Akatsuki adored you. Even Madara likes you and he barely gets along with his own brothers"

Hinata flushed, she hadn't no idea Madara thought highly of her. There have been a few times when he would smile at her or offer to help her with something but that's about it. Her ears perked up when she heard his voice continue.

"The point I'm trying to make is that. I'm starting to fall for you and…I would like to maybe establish a relationship with you" He explained awkwardly.

"A relationship?"

"Yes, a relationship"

Hinata was silent for a few seconds, thinking over the possibilities of actually coming in terms of dating Sasori. It wasn't like she hasn't thought about it before but she didn't think he had. "I think I can give it a shot" She replied with a warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad" He smiled, leaning forward giving her a tender kiss on her cheek. It was just an innocent kiss. Anything too passionate and nothing to awkward, after all he wasn't ready to the passionate kiss just yet. A simple cheek kiss would do it for now. But boy would he go through hell telling Gaara that he was now dating his ex.


	38. Shikamaru x Hinata ending

A/N: Well I said I would upload the ShikaHina alternate ending and here it is! Sorry for the long wait, I doubt anyone would read it but I wanted to complete it and upload it. For anyone who does read it I hope that you enjoy it.

-x-x-x-

Shikamaru stared at Ino and Chouji currently making out like the world was getting ready to end. Ever since Chouji lost his weight Ino has been glued to him like adhesive glue. Hell, she even broke up with him to get with Chouji before "another girl claims Chouji as her own". And just like that he had been dumped. Of course the lazy haired male didn't appear to care very much but he had been hurt by it. "So troublesome…" He sighed.

Chouji chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry is this bothering you, Shikamaru?" The chestnut brown haired male asked.

His dark eyes gazed over at Ino who were also staring at him curiously as well, with those bright blue eyes he had once fallen for. "No, it's fine" _Seeing my best friend making out with my ex-girlfriend, why would that bother me?_ He thought sarcastically. He stuffed his hands deep into his jean pockets.

Chouji smiled as he pulled away from Ino, "Maybe we should stop. We have been kissing for a while." He exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess we can." Ino pouted as she reluctantly let go of him. She looked over at the flower stand, "Oh! Look at those flowers. Chouji come on, you should buy me one!" Before he even had a chance to give her a reply, Ino had dragged him off I the direction.

The lazy haired male groaned, "So troublesome…" He mumbled once more.

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

The black haired froze as he slowly turned around at face the voice that called out to him. It was none other than Hyuga Hinata, she looked…incredibly. She was wearing just a plain white shirt and blue jeans, looking very easy breezy and comfortable. Her hair that he had known to be long in high school is now shorter, but it looked good on her. "Well if it isn't Hinata." He smiled lazily at her.

"Wow, how long as it been?"

"Since high school," He said as if stating the obvious. He couldn't help but to notice the blush of embarrassment when he stated that. But it had been true; they haven't seen each other since high school. There has been a few times where he could have seen her when he was in town from college but he had come specifically to see Chouji and Ino only. Seeing Hinata now makes him regret it. "From what I could recall you were dating Gaara when I left to college. How is that going?"

"U-Um…we broke up and then I dated Sasuke but that didn't work out too well so…I'm single now." She exclaimed with a lopsided smile. "But weren't you dating Ino? How is that?" She asked curiously.

The ponytailed haired male pointed behind him, "She's dating Chouji now" He exclaimed with a sigh.

Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock, "T-That's Chouji?" She watched as he nodded his head slowly, "Wow, he looks…good, not that he didn't before."

"I think you're about the only girl that thought he looked good before. I honestly think he lost the weight to impress Ino which resulted in us breaking up when he did. He did feel bad about it and told me he was sorry. But I couldn't get mad at him but I was disappointed with Ino. Heh, but it's whatever." He chuckled trying to hide his pain.

Hinata smiled sadly at him, "You're a great guy, and I'm sure someone else will come along and pick up the pieces to your broken heart." She tried to reassure him.

"Heh thanks Hinata. What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"Just spending some quality time with my sister," She looked over her shoulder, "She's over there with a friend of hers from school. After this we will be going back home."

"Ah, we should keep in contact. Is it alright if I have your number?" He asked, with a pink tint on his cheeks.

The female Hyuga blushed and nodded her head, "U-Um yeah, I don't mind" She proceeded in telling him her number. Noticing that he wasn't writing it down she questioned him about it but he merely said he would remember it. Nodding her head she let out a small giggle.

"Ah, is this a new boyfriend?"

Both Hinata and Shikamaru blushed deeply as they gazed at each other before quickly looking away from each other. Hanabi laughed, "Wow, you should have seen your face Hinata" Her white-grey eyes then gazed over at Shikamaru, "Hm, you do seem similar. Weren't you friends with my brother?"

"Yes, I was. You've grown Hanabi" He stated, eyeing the teenager.

She blushed and folded her chest across her chest, "Hn, pervert"

"Hanabi!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…"

The shorter female sighed loudly, "I'm going to go with Konohamaru and the others to the mall. I'll get a ride home from Konohamaru." The girl left before Hinata could even get a word wise edge in.

"That girl," Hinata growled to herself.

"I see she keeps your hands full." He smirked at her facial expression. Silence lurked between them for a while until Ino and Chouji came back towards them. Shikamaru lazily turned to look at his friends. "You're finally done?" He asked curiously.

Ino nodded her head excitedly but stopped when she noticed Hinata. Her blue eyes widened in shock as she ran towards the female wrapping her arms around her, embracing her tightly. "I haven't seen you in years Hinata. What have you been up to? Oh my, you cut your hair! You look so stylish with this haircut. I love it! How are Neji and the others? Are you still dating Gaara or have you gotten with Sasuke by now? What about Tenten is she finally dating Neji? And what about—"

"Don't you think you're overdoing it with all the questions?" Chouji asked, placing his hand gently on Ino's shoulder in hopes of calming her down.

The blonde haired female blushed from embarrassment as she pulled away from the Hyuga female. "I'm sorry; I guess I got a little over excited." She chuckled.

"It's quite alright." Hinata smiled softly at her. Her eyes then gazed over at Chouji, "It's good to see you as well Chouji." She smiled brightly at the male causing him to grin.

"How has Neji and Naruto doing?"

"They are both doing well. Neji is getting married soon to Tenten and Naruto has actually been helping his father out a lot with his record label." She couldn't help but to blush since she knew Shikamaru was eyeing her, apparently Ino noticed it as well since she was smiling slyly at him.

"Come on Chouji; let's leave these two to catch up."

"But Ino—"

"Come on!" She began dragging the male away, leaving Hinata and Shikamaru alone. Once they were gone Shikamaru groaned, he had a feeling on what Ino was really doing. His dark eyes slowly gazed over at Hinata, taking her in once more.

"Since we're out here do you want to um…hang out?" His tone was clearly hesitant, afraid that she may reject his offer.

"Sure, I don't mind it at all." She smiled brightly up at him.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding; "Okay," He smirked lazily at her.

-0-0-0-

The day was going by fast, they had been talking so much that either of them realized it was now dark outside. Shikamaru had been quite curious as to why she was no longer with either males but didn't want to bring up past loves with her. He had a feeling that she didn't want to talk about them anyways. All that mattered to him was the quality time he was spending with her. He could still remember the crush he had on her many years ago.

It was never a big crush, nothing too big where he would actually put forth and try to get with her but nevertheless it was still a crush. Ino had been so jealous of Hinata during the time but never treated her badly because of it, most likely because she didn't want to lose Hinata as a friend. Looking at her now Shikamaru could see why he held feelings for her. She was beautiful, had the kindest heart he has ever encountered and she always seemed to be concerned for others wellbeing.

From what he was told from Neji, Aishido's only living known relative had passed away and despite what he has done to her in the past, Hinata took it upon herself to send him flowers and her condolences. He smiled at that thought. She was truly an angel on earth.

"How long have you been single?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Hinata, who wasn't expecting the sudden question, blushed from embarrassment. "I'd say going on a year now. But I'm still good friends with Gaara and Sasuke." She stated, still not giving too much information about the break-up.

He nodded his head, "I see, do you like being single?"

"Hm, I don't think much about it to be honest." She explained with a lopsided smile. "What about you? Have you been single for some time?"

The black haired male raised his hand scratching behind his head, "About the same amount of time as you. I've gotten used to it. Not like I'm going to find another girlfriend anytime soon. I think that Gaara's sister is interested in me but I only see her as a friend." He exclaimed, thinking about the rough female. Despite her tough attitude, she had a very soft core which she has showed him plenty times before. She has cried in front of him when she expressed her thoughts on Gaara's past to even how she feels about her father. In all honesty, Temari is a good person and a cool girl he likes to hang with.

"I would have never though Ino and Chouji would start dating." She exclaimed, pondering about the couple. Just by looking at Chouji she could tell that he was happy. But she had a feeling Ino only liked him because of his weight lost, which isn't fair on Chouji's part.

"Same here, but they are happy. Not much I can do but be happy for them. Although, it is annoying how they kiss in front of me like I'm not even there." He sighed causing Hinata to giggle.

"It shows how much they care about each other without the embarrassment."

"Eh, it can become rather irksome to sit there and watch your ex-girlfriend making out with your best friend," Shikamaru yawned. "So do you have your own place?"

"Mm, I do. Although, I wouldn't exactly call it my own since Naruto is practically there every day as if he lives there. He probably is there right now as we speak, sleeping on the couch or eating ramen."

Shikamaru smirked, "Heh, say Hinata…"

She turned over to look over at the male, "Yes?"

"Would you like to maybe, go out on a date with me?" He didn't dare look at her afraid to see the look on her face. Deciding to finally pick up the courage to look at her, he was surprised to see the blush adorning on her fair skinned cheeks.

"A-A date?" She blushed.

He nodded, "Yes, if you want…"

"S-Sure, I don't mind it. We can catch up on more things." She smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, we can." He returned the smile.

-0-0-0-

The blonde watched as Hinata moved back and forth throughout the house, "Slow down, you're getting too excited. If I didn't know any better I would say you have a thing for Shikamaru." He teased.

Hinata snapped her head towards her best friend. "I don't have a thing for anyone." She implied.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Both of their eyes widened when they heard someone knocking on the door. Both look at each other before racing to answer the door but Naruto came out victorious as he opened the door revealing Shikamaru, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Lazy himself. It's been a while. Coming to take my Hinata on a date I see." He narrowed his eyes at the male, trying to appear as if he were the father figure.

"Yes, I am. Are you ready Hinata?"

She nodded her head wearing a bright smile on her face. "I am, I'll see you when I come home, Naru-chan." Hinata exclaimed as she made her way towards Shikamaru.

"Don't have her out all night." Naruto warned, with a stern look on his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled an 'okay' before guiding Hinata towards his car. "And no sex!" He yelled out much to the embarrassment of Shikamaru and Hinata.

-0-0-0-

Shikamaru stared at the Hyuga female sitting across from him. The two had just finished their meal at one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo. It was unlike him to take a girl out to a high class restaurant. In fact he hadn't even taken Ino to one before but here he is out with Hinata. He felt the need to impress her, even though it's out of his character to do so. But throughout this night Shikamaru couldn't help but to admire her beauty.

Is it possible to grow even more stunning? Hinata is actually the answer to that question. She looks so fresh and inviting that he couldn't get himself to stop staring.

"I sure hope that you enjoyed tonight." He said.

Hinata nodded. A bright smile radiated off her face. "Yes, I did. I'm actually glad that we ran into each other." Shikamaru still looks the same as he did in high school but has grown much taller over the years. His hair has also grown but is still in that same high ponytail that he always wears it in. But when surprised her was his facial hair. It wasn't much but it was seeable and it looked, dare she say…sexy.

She blushed. What was she thinking? This is Shikamaru for goodness sakes. She wasn't really that close to him in high school or middle school so Hinata hadn't really paid much attention to his facial features because at the time she was interested in only Sasuke and then eventually Gaara. But looking at him now she realized that he actually has quite some charm and attractive.

"That's good. I'm glad that you are." He replied. "I was thinking maybe we can head over to the park. There are a lot of stars up at this time of night."

"I always knew that you were a cloud man but never a star gazer." Hinata exclaimed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Stars are pretty. I look at them from time to time." He waved his arm into the air motioning for check. After paying for the check, the two walked out of the restaurant. The cool night breeze hit their faces. The male placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder pulling her close to his chest.

Looking up at him she seemed surprised by his actions. There was a light blush on his cheeks which she had taken notice of. The silence between the two was silence but a comfortable one in which Shikamaru appreciated. It beats listening to Ino talking off his ear.

Once the two arrived at the park, the couple sat on the bench staring up at the stars just enjoying each other's company. Every once in a while Shikamaru would bring up their past, both laughing at old memories. "You know, this type of thing is very troublesome but…spending it with you makes it worth the while." He smirked.

Hinata blushed causing him to chuckle. This evening with him turned out to be rather fun. Turning to face him, Hinata gazed at him. They were getting along so well, almost as if they were old best friends in the past. "We should do this again." She whispered shyly.

Shikamaru turned, "Sure, I wouldn't mind it. In fact…" He trailed off looking rather embarrassed. "We should make this a regular thing." He said.

"A regular thing?"

He nodded. Apparently she didn't seem to catch on to what he meant. This was troublesome. Scooting closer, he placed his arm around her pulling her close towards his body. His dark brown eyes gazed down at her bright lavender pools. "As in dating," He whispered.

A dark blush appeared on her cheeks. It's already the first day since they have seen each other and he is already thinking about dating? Isn't this too fast? But the look in his eyes said that he was determined to ask her, rather that meant getting rejected or not. Gazing away from the lazy male she nodded. "I think we should take things s-slowly." She replied.

He smirked. "I agree." His heart was going hundred miles per-hour with just being this close to her. What is it about her that makes him feel so good inside? She has always been just about the only girl who he has deemed less troublesome. Her presence always calmed him and made him happy. In high school, whenever he caught someone picking on her he would follow them into a secluded area of the school and threaten them so badly that they didn't dare bother her anymore. So there has always been a part of him that cared about her but now that he is seeing her after so long he the feeling is growing.

Getting to know her wouldn't be so bad. In fact, he'll enjoy spending his days with her.

"Hinata," He called. Once she turned her face, Shikamaru pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing too demanding or rough. It was perfect. Pulling away from her, Shikamaru gazed down at her lips. They were still perched out causing him to smirk and kiss her once more. "You're so beautiful," He murmured into the kiss.

"Awe, look at that couple on the bench. They're so cute."

This made Shikamaru and Hinata quickly pull away from each other. They both blushed deeply from embarrassment. "I should be taking you home now." He said, quickly standing up from the bench with his head turned away from hers.

Hinata nodded. "R-Right," She looked up to notice Shikamaru's extended hand stretched out towards hers. Smiling softly, she slid her hand into his as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Naruto can be happy we didn't do anything _else_ together." He said with a blush. Hinata nodded unable to bring herself to respond back to the embarrassing statement.

The two walked hand in hand on the walk path of the park. In the back of Shikamaru's mind he couldn't help but to smile. This would be the mark of a very enjoyable love. One that wouldn't be troublesome at all.


	39. Authors Note Important question

Yes, story is completed and has been since 2011, so this is an author's note/question.

If I decide to retype this story into something better, would you be interested in reading it? To be truthfully honest, I do not like this story or the way it turned out. I hated how I made Sakura's character. I am not a fan of hers at all, but I always hated how I made her character out to be. I have been contemplating for months about changing this. The story would still be a SasuHina story, but it would no longer be in a high school setting, nor will it be a Hinata harem (which this story turned to be without me realizing it). There may be an obstacle Hinata/or Sasuke would have to overcome before the SasuHina officially starts, but that obstacle will not be Gaara and possibly not Sakura either.

However, I must admit that the retyped version will not be out any time soon. The reason for that is that I have been working on my own novel that I plan to publish this year. Fan fictions have taken a backseat for the past few months.

If you are interested in reading a new version of this story, please send me a message or reply in a review. Thank you~!


End file.
